Lumière de mes jours, soleil de tes nuits
by MeganeKaty
Summary: Katara et Aang se rendaient à la Capitale de la Nation du Feu, officiellement pour revoir leur ami Zuko, officieusement pour lui prêter main forte en cas de nouvelle attaque contre ce dernier, devenu Seigneur du feu 6 ans plus tôt. Attaque qui eut bel et bien lieu. Fiction Rated T à la base mais passée en M pour l'avenir.
1. Chapitre 1 - Blessé

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me lance aujourd'hui dans une nouvelle fiction Zuko/Katara (il y en a décidément trop peu en français !) qui se situe entre les événements des comics (qui succèdent à la série Avatar The Legend of Aang et que je recommande chaudement) et la série The Legend of Korra. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tous proviennent de l'univers Avatar créé par les talentueux Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore comment elle va se dérouler dans sa totalité, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle ait une fin correcte :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer ou me dire ce qui vous plait pour que je continue dans cette voie.**

 **RAPPEL : Cette fiction est Rated M (anciennement rated T, mais pour de futurs chapitres, le rated M est requis), ce qui signifie qu'il peut y avoir des éléments susceptibles de choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs. Néanmoins, des warnings ont été placé pour les scènes les plus explicites.**

* * *

*Chapitre 1 - Blessé*

Aang et Katara approchaient avec Appa de la Capitale de la Nation du Feu. Iroh leur avait fait part de ses soupçons au sujet d'une attaque potentielle contre son neveu ce jour et avait suggéré qu'ils viennent. Officiellement, il s'agissait d'une visite amicale envers Zuko, devenu Seigneur du Feu depuis plus de six ans maintenant. Officieusement, il s'agissait d'être présent pour le défendre lui et sa famille contre une éventuelle attaque de la Confrérie de la Nouvelle Ozai qui était jusqu'alors la plus préposée à assassiner Zuko.

Ce dernier n'avait pas été mis au courant par Iroh de la raison de leur visite, il n'avait fait qu'évoquer ses soupçons sans trop y attacher d'importance. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son neveu davantage, ce dernier ayant déjà développé des tendances paranoïaques après avoir survécu à pas moins de sept attentats. Iroh savait que Zuko serait très en colère de savoir qu'il lui avait caché ça, mais le vieil homme l'avait déjà affronté tant de fois que ce ne serait rien d'autre que la routine. Même si ces derniers temps, ils tombaient souvent d'accord sur ce qu'il convenait de faire selon la situation.

Les deux amis étaient sereins, et voyageaient au gré des nuages. La tension qui existait entre eux auparavant avait disparue. Leur rupture avait été difficile à avaler pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, jugeant qu'ils ne se voyaient que trop peu en raison de leurs responsabilités respectives. Aang ne voulait pas que Katara l'attende éternellement et son instinct protecteur envers elle était devenu étouffant pour la Maîtresse de l'Eau. Aussi avaient-ils décidé de rompre. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant des mois avant de finalement se revoir, en toute amitié cette fois. Et depuis, tout allait relativement bien entre eux. Relativement.

« Appa, que se passe-t-il ? », s'écria soudainement Aang en voyant Appa grogner et partir vers la gauche, les déviant de leur trajectoire.

« On ne voit rien avec ces nuages, tu pourrais peut-être... », suggéra Katara qui n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'il comprenne. Les nuages étaient faits d'eau, mais cela lui prendrait trop de temps à maîtriser une telle masse. L'air serait bien plus efficace.

« Entendu ! », dit-il avant de se lever sur le dos d'Appa. Il fit quelques gestes et repoussa les nuages grâce à sa maîtrise de l'air. Ce qu'ils virent les terrifia.

De la fumée très épaisse ainsi que de très hautes flammes s'élevaient dans le ciel. Elles provenaient du Palais de Zuko. Appa ne voulait pas décevoir Aang et essaya de s'approcher mais cela lui devint trop pénible avec la chaleur. Aang attrapa alors son bâton-volant et intima à Katara de venir avec lui.

« Appa, reste dans les parages, je te retrouverai avec mon bâton ne t'en fait pas ! Merci mon ami ! », lui dit Aang. « Tu es prête ? »

Katara hocha fermement la tête. Aang se plaça sur son dos avec sa maîtrise de l'air, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne le sentait presque pas, elle se cramponna fermement à lui et ils décollèrent ensemble avec le bâton-volant, fonçant vers la fumée. Katara n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voler, mais heureusement pour elle, elle ne souffrait pas du vertige. Et elle avait une confiance totale en Aang.

C'était la panique en bas, les soldats étaient attaqués par d'autres personnes vêtues de noir et masquées, maîtrisant non seulement le feu mais aussi d'autres éléments. Ils avaient dû réussir à en recruter d'autres, qui sans partager leurs convictions, haïssaient la Nation du Feu et par extension le Seigneur du Feu lui-même. « La Confrérie de la Nouvelle Ozai », souffla Katara. Et peut-être d'autres, songea-t-elle.

Aang finit par les déposer sur les marches qui conduisaient dans l'enceinte du palais où la bataille faisait rage. « Je vais aider ces soldats, toi pars retrouver Zuko, je ne le vois nulle part ici ! », lui lança Aang qui s'envolait déjà vers les assaillants qu'il frappa avec sa maîtrise de l'air.

Katara esquiva la plupart des combats et se retrouva dans le Palais. « Il est trop vaste, comment vais-je le trouver là-dedans ? », soupira-t-elle. Elle se mit à courir et à arpenter les nombreuses salles, à la recherche de Zuko.

Elle esquivait les combats dès que possible ou bloquait ses ennemis en glaçant l'eau de sa gourde qu'elle envoyait sur leurs poignets, leur tête ou leurs jambes pour les déséquilibrer et les immobiliser. Puis elle les assommait avec leurs propres armes avant de ramener l'eau à sa gourde sous forme liquide. Malheureusement, il n'y avait guère plus d'eau dans le palais du Seigneur du feu à première vue, elle ne pouvait donc pas se passer d'une seule goutte se trouvant dans sa gourde, d'autant qu'elle en aurait besoin pour éventuellement soigner Zuko.

Katara finit par entendre un son aussi caractéristique qu'horrifiant : des éclairs. Azula était donc sortie de prison à nouveau ? Elle connaissait depuis longtemps la lâcheté et la traîtrise dont était capable la sœur de Zuko, qui avait voulu la frapper d'un éclair lors d'un Agni Kai contre ce dernier. Aussi se pressa-t-elle pour retrouver Zuko.

Elle finit par arriver dans la salle d'où elle avait entendu les éclairs jaillir. A la vue de la silhouette masculine encapuchonnée, qui était la seule debout dans la pièce jonchée de corps inertes, Katara comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Azula. Elle sentit qu'il y avait de l'eau pas loin, sans doute une salle d'eau. Faisant face à son assaillant pour esquiver le moindre de ses coups, elle appela à elle l'eau de la pièce juste à côté et glaça l'intrus, ne laissant que sa tête en dehors pour respirer.

Katara s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçante. « Où est-il ?! », hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle plantait ses yeux de glaces dans ceux de son assaillant.

Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier et regarda sur sa gauche, sur le sol. Le cœur de Katara rata un battement en voyant la cicatrice sur le visage de l'homme que l'intrus désignait.

« Zu... Zuko ! », s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il ne bougeait plus.

Elle se précipita sur lui et chercha un pouls dans son cou. Son cœur battait toujours, mais de façon irrégulière. Elle tâtonna son corps à la recherche de la blessure qui l'avait mise dans cet état, le noir de sa tenue ne permettant pas d'y voir clair. En touchant l'arrière de son épaule gauche, là où se trouvaient les liserés rouges de sa tenue de Seigneur du Feu, elle sentit du liquide chaud lui couler sur le bout des doigts. Du sang.

Elle le retourna aussi délicatement que possible et vit avec horreur que l'éclair qu'il avait reçu - qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? - avait traversé son épaule gauche, tout près de son cœur. Il ne répondait à aucun appel, aucun son. Même une gifle ne fit pas grand effet.

« C'est trop tard ! », ricana le soldat figé dans son glaçon. Katara dans sa colère fit remonter la glace jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Puis, voyant qu'il cherchait à s'extirper de sa cage givrée à l'aide de son chi, elle l'assomma à l'aide d'un bloc de glace. Il n'opposa plus aucune résistance. Elle rêvait de le frapper jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais il y avait plus important à faire. Zuko était encore en vie, et elle se jurait coûte que coûte de tout faire pour qu'il le reste.

Katara ouvrit sa gourde et forma un cataplasme d'eau sur la plaie béante qui recouvrait la clavicule gauche de son ami, puis activa ses pouvoirs de guérison. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps, et elle espérait que personne ne viendrait la déranger.

Grâce à sa maîtrise, elle put se rendre compte des énormes dégâts qui lui avaient été infligés. Contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait pu rediriger une partie de l'énergie de l'éclair qu'il avait reçu, il semblait avoir tout pris de plein fouet cette fois. Aang dans le même état était mort sur le coup, il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'eau sacrée du Pôle Nord que Katara avait à ce moment-là. Zuko était quelqu'un de très solide pour avoir survécu, mais il avait eu de la chance que Katara l'ait trouvé aussi vite sinon il se serait vidé de son sang.

Sa maîtrise lui permit de stopper la propagation des dégâts dans son corps et les saignements, mais n'était pas assez puissante pour reconstruire cette partie de son corps en une seule fois. Les saignements s'étaient arrêtés mais Zuko resta inconscient. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le voir dans cet état l'attristait profondément, plus que tout autre blessé qu'elle avait eu précédemment. Elle tenait à lui, énormément. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis quelques temps et que leurs retrouvailles se fassent ainsi, dans le sang et la douleur, cela lui était intolérable.

« Je vais te guérir Zuko, quoi qu'il m'en coûte », lui dit-elle, incertaine qu'il l'entende. Cela allait lui coûter physiquement et moralement, mais elle s'en moquait. Si Zuko ne survivait pas, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ils en avaient trop fait pour que cela se termine ici.

Ce ne fut pas sa voix qui lui répondit. « Katara ?! Katara, où es-tu ?! », appela une voix dans le couloir.

« Je suis ici Aang ! », lança Katara. Aang arriva sur son scooter de l'air, qui était l'une des manières les plus rapides dont il disposait pour se mouvoir.

Il sauta à terre et regarda d'abord le soldat qui semblait s'être évanoui sous l'effet de la glace, Katara puis Zuko dont la tête reposait sur ses cuisses avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce qu'il est... », demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

« Non, il est vivant, mais je n'ai pas pu le guérir en une seule fois, il me faudra peut-être attendre la pleine lune la nuit prochaine », fit Katara d'une voix sombre. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, et elle n'était pas très plaisante, aussi préféra-t-elle la taire à Aang.

« Je vais essayer de retrouver Iroh, Ursa et Kiyi, ça va aller ? J'ai normalement mis hors d'état de nuire tous les assaillants aux alentours », lui dit Aang.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira », lui répondit Katara. Il allait sortir quand elle l'appela. « Aang ? Avant de partir, tu peux m'aider à placer Zuko sur le sofa ? »

Aang acquiesça et utilisa sa maîtrise de l'air pour soulever Zuko et le placer sur l'un des sofas restés intacts. L'Avatar supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'un salon où Iroh préparait et buvait le thé, à en juger par toute la vaisselle de porcelaine brisée. Puis, après avoir vérifié les environs, il laissa Katara pour partir à la recherche du reste de la famille royale. Cette dernière en profita pour dégeler le soldat, et pour l'assommer de nouveau avec un peu de glace pour s'assurer de ne pas être dérangée.

Katara ne quitta pas Zuko des yeux une seule seconde et tâcha de contrôler qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de grave. A part cette plaie béante, quelques égratignures et bleus sur les bras et son torse et la fièvre qu'il commençait à couver, rien de plus. Mais c'était déjà bien trop. En regardant son torse pour vérifier ses blessures et fractures, elle revit la cicatrice qu'avait laissé le résidu d'éclair envoyé par Azula lors de leur ultime Agni Kai. Éclair qu'elle aurait dû recevoir, s'il n'était pas intervenu.

Elle chercha des yeux un tissu qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour couvrir la blessure de Zuko mais il n'y en avait pas ici. Elle scruta ce qui restait de sa tunique rouge et noire. Inutilisable. Elle était déchirée de part en part et trempée de sang. Elle observa sa propre tenue, qui portait quelques traces de sang elle aussi, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'elle pourrait sacrifier pour cette noble tâche. Ses yeux descendirent sur la ceinture de tissu blanc épais qu'elle portait pour serrer son kimono bleu et jugea que cela ferait l'affaire. Son kimono s'entrouvrit, révélant la tenue blanche qu'elle portait toujours en-dessous. Pour bander son épaule, elle le redressa délicatement et s'assit derrière lui, pour le maintenir contre elle et ainsi avoir un accès plus facile à son épaule, de dos comme de face.

« Fallait-il vraiment que tu sois aussi lourd ? », grommela-t-elle tandis qu'elle lui bandait l'épaule. Il pesait son poids contre elle - d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas conscient. Un vrai poids mort. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à réussir son bandage, qui devait lui entourer complètement l'épaule, de la clavicule jusqu'à l'omoplate.

Le visage de Zuko se raidit tout au long de l'opération - signe que finalement, il devait avoir conscience de quelque chose - puis se détendit à nouveau lorsqu'elle en eut fini. Katara reprit son pouls, il était un peu moins anarchique mais toujours aussi rapide. Il devrait s'en tirer si elle mettait son plan à exécution la nuit prochaine.

Elle s'assit au pied du sofa sur un coussin à moitié déchiqueté par les flammes qui ne brûlaient plus à présent, ses yeux bleus rivés sur Zuko. Ses cheveux détachés lui rappelaient le Zuko avec lequel elle avait combattu il y avait de cela six longues années. Mais son visage était différent, plus mature, plus sage aussi. Et plus viril, si elle y songeait sérieusement. Il n'était plus l'adolescent colérique qu'elle avait connu, bien qu'elle restait persuadée qu'il lui arrivait toujours de l'être parfois. Iroh s'était bien occupé de lui.

« Mon neveu ! Katara ! », s'exclama une voix masculine très inquiète. Justement. Iroh était là, accompagné d'Aang. Il n'avait pas énormément changé, l'aspect toujours aussi bon vivant qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais son visage était grave, et pour cause. Il savait que tout ceci risquait d'arriver. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir demandé à Aang et Katara de venir un peu plus tôt.

Katara se leva immédiatement pour le saluer, tout en gardant un oeil prudent sur Zuko. Sa voix d'ordinaire si chantante était grave. « Iroh, quel plaisir de vous revoir, même si j'osais espérer que cela ne se passe pas ainsi »

« Le plaisir est partagé, en dépit des circonstances », répondit-il avec regret avant de s'approcher de Zuko. Il le scruta un instant puis se tourna vers Katara, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je l'ai stabilisé du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je crains qu'il ait besoin de davantage qu'une simple guérison. Je vais essayer de le guérir à nouveau la nuit prochaine, les pouvoirs de la pleine lune devraient être d'une plus grande aide », expliqua Katara, en espérant qu'Aang ne découvre pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. « Il a reçu un éclair de plein fouet et n'a pas pu le rediriger du tout de ce que j'ai vu de sa blessure. Il me faut des bandages et des compresses ».

« Je vais m'occuper de cela. Les assaillants valides sont partis, la garde royale est en train d'arrêter ceux qui restent. L'un de mes soldats devrait venir s'occuper de lui », dit Iroh en désignant du menton celui que Katara avait assommé. « Était-ce lui le lanceur ? »

« Oui, et je suis prête à parier que ses connaissances à ce sujet viennent d'Azula », répondit Katara, approuvée par Aang.

« Je devrais rappeler les guerrières Kyoshi pour protéger Zuko. Nous pensions que cela n'était plus nécessaire mais visiblement... », soupira Iroh. C'était la septième fois que l'on attentait à la vie de son neveu depuis le début de son règne.

« Je vais m'en occuper ! Où sont dame Ursa et Kiyi d'ailleurs ? », demanda Aang qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Il espérait qu'elles ne se soient pas fait enlevées, l'état de Zuko était suffisamment inquiétant pour ne pas en rajouter.

« Elles sont en sécurité, ne t'en fait pas mon garçon. Merci d'être venus nous aider », les remercia Iroh en les regardant tour à tour.

« Ce n'était rien ! Bon, j'ai des messages à envoyer ! », se reprit Aang tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce en trombe. Katara se plaisait souvent à le comparer à une tornade lorsque ce dernier était dans la hâte.

« Je ne partirai pas sans avoir remis Zuko sur pieds. Lorsque ce sera fait, là vous pourrez me remercier », lui dit Katara qui examinait encore une fois le pouls de Zuko, qui commençait à se calmer. « Il a beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie »

« Il est fort, plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été », dit doucement Iroh qui caressait distraitement la tête de son neveu les yeux embués. Il craignait de le perdre pour toujours cette fois.

Katara posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Iroh et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Il vivra, faites-moi confiance » Elle doutait néanmoins de la guérison complète de Zuko, mais préféra le taire à Iroh.

« Puisses-tu avoir raison », lui dit Iroh. « Peux-tu le veiller ? J'ai quelques ordres à distribuer »

En effet, il remplaçait régulièrement Zuko lorsque ce dernier était en déplacement ou au contraire lorsqu'il avait des affaires urgentes qui le forçaient à rater ces événements. Dans un cas Iroh s'occupait de la Nation du feu depuis l'intérieur des murs, dans l'autre, il se rendait aux événements en son nom. Et il devait à présent mener les captifs en cellule, organiser des secours pour les gardes éventuellement blessés et écouter les rapports des différents chefs de groupe quant aux pertes et aux capacités des assaillants. Connaît ton ennemi si tu veux le combattre, répétait souvent Iroh à son neveu.

« Je ne le quitterai pas des yeux », promit Katara.

Iroh quitta la pièce. Zuko n'avait pas bougé, du moins Katara le croyait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie son visage crispé, les sourcils froncés. Il était en train de reprendre réellement conscience, et ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il lâcha un gémissement qui se transforma rapidement en grognement. Puis il cria de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à pousser un hurlement qui rappela immédiatement Iroh dans la chambre. Il commençait à être pris de spasmes, ses muscles se contractèrent tous d'un coup. Katara le déplaça rapidement au sol, esquivant les gestes confus de ses bras, puis elle l'immobilisa en se plaçant à califourchon dessus. Mais elle ne pourrait pas y arriver seule, Zuko avait une telle musculature qu'il la dominait aisément en force. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser la glace pour le clouer au sol, il risquerait un choc thermique avec sa fièvre, ce qui pourrait le tuer.

« Besoin d'aide Katara ? », demanda-t-il. Il était assez serein en apparence, ce qui rassura Katara. Une personne sensée était plus utile qu'une personne paniquée. Et Iroh était l'une des personnes les plus sensées qu'elle connaissait.

« Tenez lui les jambes et son bras droit », lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte sans même prendre le temps d'adopter un ton plus respectueux. Iroh ne s'en formalisa pas et obéit immédiatement. « Je vais essayer de le guérir à nouveau, il doit bouger le moins possible ! »

Il continuait à crier de douleur. Cela rappela de très mauvais souvenirs au neveu comme à l'oncle. Le jour où Ozai avait brûlé la partie gauche du visage de son fils, les hurlements qu'avait alors poussé Zuko étaient semblables à ceux qu'il poussait à présent.

« Zuko, je vais faire de mon mieux mais ce sera très douloureux sur l'instant, je préfèrerais que tu mordes ça plutôt que ta langue », dit Katara en déchirant un bout de la tunique rouge et noire qu'il portait. Elle roula en boule l'étoffe pour lui mettre à la bouche. Elle rassembla ses mains au-dessus de son épaule blessée et recommença, de façon plus précise et nette cette fois. Elle essayait de remettre en place ce qui avait été brisé ou déplacé dans son corps, ce qui fit redoubler les cris de Zuko. Katara allait se souvenir pendant très longtemps de cette guérison périlleuse. Peut-être sa plus périlleuse jusqu'à présent.

« Encore un peu, tiens bon ! », l'encourageait-elle tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa tâche. Il ne fallait pas que son coeur flanche, sinon c'était fini. Iroh le maintenait tant bien que mal au sol. En dépit de son grand âge, il avait conservé sa force grâce à sa maîtrise du feu qu'il pratiquait de temps à autres pour se maintenir. Et heureusement car son neveu se débattait comme un diable même s'il essayait de bouger le moins possible. La douleur lui était insupportable.

« J'ai presque fini ! », lui cria-t-elle. Puis, après de longues et affreuses minutes, la douleur sembla s'effacer et le corps de Zuko si contracté retomba mollement sur le sol. Katara lui retira l'étoffe pleine de salive de sa bouche. Elle n'esquissa pas une seule grimace de dégoût. Son travail pour le moment était terminé. Elle était en sueur, tout comme Zuko qui haletait bruyamment. Il était toujours conscient, au grand étonnement de Katara.

Iroh lâcha le bras et les jambes de son neveu, lui aussi fatigué. La guérison n'avait pas duré longtemps mais retenir la force de son neveu lui avait demandé des efforts relativement intenses.

Zuko, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, les entrouvrit. « Mer...ci », murmura-t-il avant de tomber inconscient à nouveau. Katara sourit. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait la première chose qu'il dirait, il avait fait des progrès sur la gratitude et la reconnaissance, c'était indéniable.

Katara s'assit à côté de lui, glissa en boule sous sa nuque les restes de l'oreiller sur lequel elle était assise auparavant. « Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions le transporter pour qu'il se repose ? »

Elle supposait bien qu'il avait une chambre mais si celle-ci était au troisième étage du palais, hors de question. Il devait bouger le moins possible.

« Sa chambre est au bout de ce couloir », lui dit Iroh. « Il faut trouver un brancard, je m'en charge ! »

Et il disparut avant que Katara n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Elle tenait la main de Zuko, pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle était là ? Elle vérifiait également son pouls à travers son poignet, en espérant qu'il reste stable. Ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient bien poussé, étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, sans doute à cause de l'éclair qu'il avait reçu. C'était ainsi qu'elle préférait le voir, il avait l'air plus libre que lorsqu'il portait son chignon sérieux habituel surmonté de la flamme du Seigneur du Feu.

Quelques instants plus tard, les médecins royaux débarquèrent dans la chambre, armés du brancard promis. Katara les aida à placer Zuko dessus et les suivit. Elle ne le quittai pas des yeux, jetant néanmoins quelques coups d'oeil à son environnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans la chambre de Zuko. Elle était extrêmement vaste... et extrêmement vide. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles de nécessité ainsi qu'un immense lit. La chambre était, comme tout semblait l'être dans la Nation du feu, décorée de rouge et de noir. Seul le tapis portait le symbole de la Nation du Feu, une flamme mêlée à un trident stylisé. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la cour intérieure où Aang s'était battu plus tôt. Les médecins avaient préparé le nécessaire demandé par Katara à Iroh : des bandages, des compresses et même quelques décoctions d'herbes. Ils déposèrent Zuko le plus délicatement possible sur le lit.

Les médecins s'adressèrent à la maîtresse de l'Eau, visiblement embêtés. Et très intimidés. Les compétences de Katara n'étaient plus à prouver. C'était la plus puissante guérisseuse au monde. « Il y a beaucoup d'autres blessés dont nous devons nous occuper... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerais sur lui. Il est hors de danger pour le moment », dit Katara qui attrapa l'un des simples sièges qui se trouvaient dans la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté de Zuko. « S'il vous importune une fois guéri pour l'avoir laissé à mes soins, faites-le moi savoir, je lui ferai passer un sale quart d'heure »

Ils semblèrent rassurés et quittèrent la pièce, l'invitant à les solliciter si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air. Son travail venait de reprendre. Il fallait maintenant bander sa plaie jusqu'à sa prochaine guérison. Katara se leva et entreprit de défaire complètement la tunique que Zuko portait pour avoir un accès complet à son torse et son dos, qu'elle devrait bander. Il semblait toujours inconscient, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche car il était comme un poids mort à soulever. Elle décida de le redresser, de s'asseoir derrière lui, et de le maintenir contre son propre torse pour pouvoir lui bander l'épaule correctement. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps mais elle parvint jusqu'au bout de sa tâche. Elle se leva et le déposa gentiment sur les draps, réajustant à nouveau son oreiller.

Ce n'est alors qu'elle se rasseyait au bord du lit qu'Iroh fit irruption. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Toujours inconscient, ce qui m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre pour lui bander son épaule, mais il en faut plus pour m'arrêter », sourit Katara en observant Zuko d'un air faussement réprobateur. Il ne lui facilitait jamais la tâche. « Quel est le bilan ? »

« De nombreux morts, dans chaque camp. Aang a été redoutable d'efficacité, comme toujours je présume. Il est parti en quête de la Nouvelle Ozai », lui dit Iroh. Elle fit la moue.

« Je vois. Redoutable d'efficacité », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle qui pensait passer un peu de temps avec son ami, elle était bien déçue. Mais elle supposait qu'il ne lui avait rien dit tout d'abord parce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait dû rester ici pour s'occuper de Zuko - étant la seule capable de le soigner de son mal - et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser en la laissant derrière lui à nouveau. Lui dire qu'il la laissait ici pour repartir à l'aventure leur aurait fait mal à tous les deux. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle se ressaisit. « J'aimerais pouvoir soigner d'autres personnes, mais je vais avoir besoin de toute mon énergie pour guérir Zuko »

« Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de blessés très graves, la plupart sont simplement assommés », lui dit-il. Elle voyait un mensonge dans ses yeux mais décida de ne pas relever. Iroh ne souhaitait probablement pas l'inquiéter, et par ailleurs il avait dit la vérité : il n'y avait pas de blessé que les médecins du palais ne pourraient soigner. Mais la plupart étaient loin d'être simplement assommés.

Katara jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le jour était encore bel et bien là pour un moment. « La journée promet d'être longue, pour Zuko comme pour nous tous », soupira-t-elle, lasse.

Iroh avait pris la main de son neveu, sans dire un mot. C'était peut-être bien la première fois que Katara le voyait si inquiet. Elle détourna les yeux, lui laissant son intimité avec son neveu et partit dans la pièce d'à côté, d'où elle avait senti de l'eau. Ses mains étaient tâchées du sang de Zuko tout comme sa tunique bleue. Elle se lava les mains et attrapa deux trois étoffes qu'elle humidifia pour son patient. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre. Elle revint et tendit le tissu humide à Iroh qui le plaça sur le front de Zuko. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire de plus, si ce n'était attendre cette nuit.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ursa, la mère de Zuko, et Kiyi, la demi-soeur de celui-ci, arrivèrent. La maîtresse de l'eau se leva et s'inclina. Kiyi se souvenait bien de Katara. Elle avait grandi depuis, elle devait avoir au moins onze ou douze ans maintenant. L'âge même qu'avait Katara lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Aang dans son iceberg. « Oh Katara, tu es venue pour sauver mon Zuzu ? »

Katara eut un temps d'arrêt à ce surnom, qu'Azula crachait avec son habituel venin de haine quand elle parlait de Zuko. Là ce n'était que douceur venant de Kiyi. Katara s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la petite.

« Oui Kiyi, ne t'en fait pas, il va s'en sortir, il est très fort », dit gentiment Katara d'une voix un peu enfantine.

« Oh ça oui ! Mon frère c'est le plus fort ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en montrant les muscles de ses fins bras.

« Je te remercie Katara de prendre soin de mon fils. », dit Ursa avec émotion. Celle-ci s'était assise à côté de ce dernier, et lui tenait la main que Katara tenait précédemment. Elle tenait visiblement à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Katara avait été émue lorsqu'elle a su que si Ursa a abandonné Zuko plus jeune, c'était pour le protéger. Elle s'était trouvé une nouvelle vie, ses souvenirs ayant été effacés en contrepartie d'un nouveau visage donné par la Mère des visages. Cette dernière lui avait restitué son véritable visage et ses souvenirs lorsque Zuko était venu la retrouver. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne se quittaient guère. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tant d'années séparés l'un de l'autre. Kiyi n'en était pas jalouse le moins du monde.

« Zuko est un ami, il sait qu'il peut toujours compter sur moi. Même si j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de frôler la mort pour que je vienne lui rendre visite », dit Katara sur un ton plus léger.

« Il dort ? », demanda Kiyi qui s'était approchée de Zuko.

Katara se rapprocha d'elle. « Il est inconscient, son corps a besoin de se reposer », expliqua-t-elle avant de lever les yeux sur Ursa et Iroh. « Je poursuivrai sa guérison cette nuit, seule »

Il valait mieux que personne ne sache rien de son plan. Elle chercha néanmoins à se justifier pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. « Je dois être dans un endroit silencieux pour pouvoir mieux connecter mon pouvoir à son cœur », dit-elle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, il valait mieux qu'elle n'entende que deux cœurs - le sien et celui de Zuko - plutôt que cinq, cela facilitait sa concentration.

« Je devrais aller te faire préparer une chambre », proposa Ursa, qui avait manifestement besoin de se changer les idées.

Alors qu'elle se levait, Katara posa une main sur la manche noire de sa longue robe. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici, l'état de Zuko est encore assez instable, je dois être capable d'intervenir rapidement »

Ursa secoua la tête. « Évidemment, quelle idiote je fais. Nous allons essayer de t'installer ici, avec un espace pour toi. Je pense que la chambre est assez grande pour accueillir une personne de plus »

C'était vrai. On aurait pu facilement caser douze lits comme celui dans lequel Zuko était allongé dans le sens de la longueur. Iroh se leva. « Je vais m'occuper de tout. Je vous le confie, prenez-en bien soin mesdames ! »

Et il disparut. Kiyi observait avec curiosité et une pointe de peur le bandage de Zuko, qui était toujours torse-nu. L'immobiliser avait été si éprouvant que Katara avait un instant oublié ce détail. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. C'était vêtu ainsi qu'il s'entraînait à la maîtrise du feu avec Aang à l'époque, pour mieux sentir l'énergie de son chi parcourir son corps.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? », demanda Kiyi d'un ton hésitant.

« Je n'étais pas là lorsque cela s'est produit, mais au vu de sa blessure, il a été percuté par un éclair engendré par un maître du feu. Il a dû être pris par surprise, sinon il aurait pu le rediriger au moins partiellement », lui dit Katara.

« Oui, il a essayé de m'apprendre la technique, mais j'ai été... plutôt nulle », confia la petite Kiyi. Cette dernière était entraînée à ce sujet par Iroh et Zuko en personne lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre. Elle avait échoué à la redirection des éclairs. Zuko avait pourtant perfectionné sa pédagogie pour lui apprendre. Il redirigeait lui-même une partie de l'éclair lancé par son oncle dans les airs avant de rediriger la petite part restante sur Kiyi qui devait le rediriger à son tour. Elle ne risquait ainsi pas de finir carbonisée. Elle avait échoué à cause de son stress et de sa peur des éclairs.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon coeur, ton frère t'as dit lui-même qu'il avait mis un temps fou à y parvenir, tu te souviens ? », lui demanda gentiment Ursa. Kiyi acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur Zuko. Katara devinait aisément qu'elle était effrayée par les éclairs mais décida de ne pas en parler pour le moment.

Zuko grogna dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sursauter Ursa. Katara se rapprocha doucement de lui et rassembla son eau au-dessus de son torse. Kiyi l'observait, fascinée par l'eau fluorescente que Katara maniait. La jeune femme se concentra pour vérifier l'état de Zuko. Tout était normal alors elle se rassit, rassurant ainsi la mère et la petite soeur. Le ventre de Katara gargouilla. Quelle heure était-il ?

« Oh ma chère Katara, tu dois être affamée après tout ceci. Je vais m'occuper de toi, je reviens. Tu viens m'aider Kiyi ? », demanda Ursa à sa fille qui hésitait à s'éloigner de son frère. Sa mère l'encouragea. « Il est entre de très bonnes mains ma chérie »

Elle finit par rejoindre sa mère et Katara se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Zuko, qui avait de nouveau le visage crispé. Elle soupira, ne pouvant rien faire de plus à part le surveiller. Elle passa sa main sur son poignet. Le contraste entre leurs peaux était saisissant. Celle de Zuko était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Néanmoins, Katara en était soulagée, son pouls s'était stabilisé. Il respirait correctement, ses poumons n'ayant fort heureusement pas été touchés.

Katara s'était presque assoupie sur sa chaise quand Ursa revint, seule, avec son déjeuner. « J'espère que ça conviendra, je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de manger de la nourriture de chez nous mais... »

« Ce sera parfait Ursa, merci beaucoup ! », l'interrompit Katara en commençant à dévorer littéralement ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau doré apporté par Ursa. Un peu épicé à son goût, mais son estomac s'en contrefichait. Elle but d'un trait l'eau qu'Ursa avait apportée. Zuko avait dû sentir la nourriture qui avait été servie à Katara puisqu'il se mit à bouger. Il était en train de se réveiller. Katara reposa son verre et se pencha sur Zuko. Les sourcils de ce dernier s'étaient froncés. Puis alors qu'ils se détendirent, ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent doucement. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Katara.

Zuko entrouvrit les lèvres. « Ka.. ta... ra... », fit-il d'une voix faible, ses yeux d'ambre voilés par la fièvre.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il n'aura pas été trop sanglant à votre goût (pauvre Zuko ! mais qui aime bien châtie bien !). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous souhaitez voir la suite ou si vous souhaitez simplement laisser votre avis pour améliorer cette fiction :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Pleine lune

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci à mes lecteurs et aux deux reviews qui ont été postées, moi qui craignait que mon histoire ne plaise pas, je suis ravie de voir qu'elle en intéresse certains parmi vous :) Aussi je la continue de bon coeur ! Veuillez excuser les éventuelles fautes, j'écris directement sur le site donc il se peut que certaines fautes passent à la trappe.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 _ **Je remercie chaleureusement Lena, Unebrunette et la personne anonyme qui ont laissé une review précédemment. Effectivement, je mise sur un réalisme assez prononcé dans cette fiction pour trancher un peu avec l'univers globalement léger d'Avatar (Legend of Aang). Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui apportera peut-être des réponses à vos questions !**_

* * *

 _Petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Katara et Aang se rendent à la Capitale de la Nation du Feu, officiellement pour revoir leur ami Zuko, officieusement pour prêter main forte en cas de nouvel attentat contre ce dernier, devenu Seigneur du feu 6 ans plus tôt_. _Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'un assaut perpétré par des membres de la Confrérie de la Nouvelle Ozai - et peut-être d'autres, le mystère est entier - et Katara trouva Zuko, grièvement blessé à l'épaule par un éclair qu'il n'a pas su ou pu rediriger. Après de nombreux soins prodigués par Katara, et au prix d'une grande souffrance, il finit par se réveiller._

*Chapitre 2 - Pleine lune*

« Ka.. ta... ra... », fit Zuko d'une voix faible et rauque, ses yeux d'ambre voilés par la fièvre. Katara put au moins en conclure qu'il ne délirait pas et qu'il avait conscience de qui elle était, ce qui était un bon début.

Katara lui fit un léger sourire. « Bienvenue parmi nous Zuko », lui dit-elle gentiment, en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne qui se serrait autour du drap tandis qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, en vain. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, ce qui témoignait de la profonde difficulté qu'il avait eue à prononcer le nom de Katara - qui pour son grand malheur comportait à cet instant au moins deux syllabes de trop à son goût.

Il soupira et tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit, où Ursa allait s'asseoir pour voir son fils de plus près sans gêner la maître de l'Eau. Il fallait que cette dernière puisse toujours intervenir rapidement.

« Mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur pour toi », lui dit-elle en lui prenant son autre main, qui était elle aussi crispée sur le drap rouge. Comme s'il essayait désespérément de ne pas perdre pied. Il ne lâcha le drap uniquement pour se raccrocher à la main pâle de sa mère qu'il peinait à tenir.

Katara remarqua une fois de plus la ressemblance entre la mère et le fils, cette petite once de douceur et d'amour qu'ils avaient en eux. Le fait d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa mère après tant d'années passées en son absence avait renforcé le côté doux de la personnalité de Zuko. Son cœur se pinça en songeant à sa propre mère, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Elle passa un doigt nerveux sur la perle bleue de son collier. Aang lui en avait gravé un il y a quelques années, mais Katara l'avait ôté une fois qu'ils eurent rompu pour remettre celui qui jadis ornait le cou de sa mère. Elle lui manquait toujours terriblement.

La voix d'Ursa, qui s'adressait à Zuko, la fit émerger de ses pensées. « Je vais faire chercher ton oncle, il sera ravi de te savoir réveillé »

Elle appela ainsi les gardes et leur demanda d'informer Iroh du réveil de Zuko. Puis elle revint aux côtés de ce dernier. Elle était vêtue comme une véritable princesse, avec sa longue robe noire de brocard ornée de broderies rouges. Katara se pinça les lèvres, dépitée. Son kimono et sa tenue blanche étaient couverts de sang séché. Elle avait rarement vu autant de sang lors des nombreuses guérisons qu'elle avait opérées au sein des quatre nations, et pourtant, elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir soigné plus d'une centaine de personnes ces dernières années. Ses aptitudes en matière de guérison étaient hors normes, et pourtant, il lui faudrait en plus de ses facultés la puissance de la Lune pour que Zuko puisse espérer récupérer l'usage complet de son épaule un jour. Et il fallait qu'il le récupère. « Un Zuko ne pouvant maîtriser le feu correctement faute de disposer de ses deux bras, ça ne veut rien dire ! », songea Katara.

Il essaya à nouveau de parler. Têtu comme une mule, ou persévérant, Katara ne savait guère comment le qualifier. « Mè... re... », dit-il en regardant sa mère dans les yeux, reconnaissant de sa présence.

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma fort ses yeux, pestant intérieurement contre son inaptitude à parler. La blessure à son épaule lui était lancinante - impossible de bouger son épaule sans lui arracher un affreux grognement de douleur - mais au moins il était conscient. Il avait de vagues images du moment où son corps s'était mis à convulser. Il revoyait Katara s'échinant à l'immobiliser avec l'aide de son oncle tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer ses spasmes et ses douleurs avec sa maîtrise de l'eau. Il se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas être vraiment le patient idéal. Quel idiot il avait été, Azula n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait tâché d'enseigner cette mortelle maîtrise à ses disciples les plus doués. Zuko était étonné qu'elle ait mis de côté son orgueil pour enseigner la maîtrise de la foudre à d'autres, elle qui se targuait d'être la meilleure. Une chaleur agréable sur son épaule blessée le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Katara contrôla à nouveau l'état de Zuko. Son pouls était presque normal et l'état de son épaule semblait stable même si ses plaies menaçaient dangereusement de se rouvrir. La jeune femme savait que la guérison qu'elle prévoyait durant la nuit accélérerait le processus de cicatrisation et de reconstruction des tissus et des muscles. Zuko essaya naturellement de bouger mais une grimace accompagnée d'un gémissement mirent un terme à sa tentative. Il ne pouvait que bouger très légèrement le bras droit, dont la main et les doigts serrèrent ce qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur route : les mains pâles de sa mère.

Katara reprit la parole et Zuko tourna légèrement sa tête vers elle, refrénant un gémissement. « Ton état est stable Zuko, mais je devrais opérer une deuxième phase de guérison cette nuit. Ce ne sera pas du tout agréable, peut-être même pire que ce que tu as enduré jusqu'à présent, mais j'aurais ainsi la force nécessaire pour te remettre d'aplomb et permettre à ton épaule de guérir complètement en quelques semaines », lui expliqua Katara.

Il parut inquiet quant à la douleur qu'il allait ressentir, mais hocha lentement la tête. Si cela lui permettait d'être guéri plus vite, il était preneur. Mieux valait souffrir un bon coup que souffrir un peu pendant une période infinie. Il s'humecta les lèvres, et s'aperçut qu'il avait la gorge terriblement sèche. Le bout de tissu utilisé par Katara pour lui éviter de se mordre la langue lui avait asséché la bouche. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Katara à nouveau.

« S... soif... », fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Katara se serait giflée. Évidemment qu'il avait soif ! Elle courut lui chercher de l'eau, se maudissant pour son fâcheux oubli. Il bût si goulûment qu'elle eut craint qu'il ne s'étouffe avec son eau. S'il toussait, il allait souffrir encore plus. Fort heureusement, cela ne se produisit pas. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi te nourrir... », murmura Katara. Zuko semblait exaspéré, et il y avait de quoi. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire par lui-même. Et l'impuissance était probablement l'un des sentiments qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde. Katara retint un sourire. Zuko était pour elle le symbole de l'énergie, la force positive de la maîtrise du Feu. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait été un professeur assez sévère avec Aang. Un perfectionniste dans l'âme.

« Je m'en occupe ! », dit Ursa qui déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se lever. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son élan puis baissa ses yeux sur Zuko. « Ton oncle est là, mon chéri »

Iroh se tenait effectivement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'air essoufflé, comme s'il venait de remuer ciel et terre pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le Palais. Et c'était le cas. Les cellules qui étaient d'ordinaire assez vides dans le Palais étaient à nouveau remplies, en attendant un interrogatoire et un jugement pour chaque prisonnier s'y trouvant. Iroh avait mobilisé tous les médecins pour soigner les gardes blessés durant l'attaque. Il avait également prêté ses oiseaux de feu messagers à Aang pour que ce dernier puisse avertir le plus rapidement possible les guerrières Kyoshi ainsi que Sokka et Toph de ce qui s'était passé avant de partir sur les traces des assaillants. Il espérait que Toph envoie l'un de ses élèves pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Cette dernière entraînait de plus en plus de maîtres de la Terre à la maîtrise du Métal et était extrêmement fière de son académie. Elle fut d'une grande aide à Aang pour pacifier les tensions qui régnaient dans les anciennes colonies de la Nation du Feu, qui aujourd'hui mêlaient la Nation du Feu et le Royaume de la Terre qui vivent ensemble en harmonie.

Iroh s'assit là où se trouvait Ursa auparavant. « Il faut toujours que tu t'abîmes, mon neveu », soupira-t-il. Zuko leva les yeux au ciel. Il était évident qu'en tant que Seigneur du Feu, il devait s'abîmer un peu. Mais jusqu'ici, il avait plutôt réussi à maintenir un équilibre entre son rôle de Seigneur du feu et son rôle de fils, de neveu, de grand frère et d'ami. Quoique ce fut parfois chaotique, notamment avec les événements de Yu Dao où Aang et Katara d'un côté étaient rentrés en conflit avec Zuko. Mais ils avaient fait chacun des compromis et un nouveau gouvernement de coalition composé de membres de la Nation du Feu et du Royaume de la Terre avait été formé.

Ursa revint armée d'une soupe, plus commode pour nourrir Zuko. Katara décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et sortit dans le couloir, où elle s'assit contre l'un des imposants piliers le traversant. Ce n'était pas exactement la journée qu'elle s'était imaginée, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir partir à l'aventure comme elle l'avait espéré. Bien sûr, soigner le maximum de personnes blessées était d'une extrême importance pour elle, mais les combats et l'utilisation de sa maîtrise de l'Eau de façon un peu plus acrobatique lui manquaient terriblement. Katara vit néanmoins le côté positif des choses : elle aurait l'occasion de s'entraîner avec Zuko, celui-ci devant inévitablement passer par la case rééducation concernant son épaule. Impossible de maîtriser le Feu correctement avec une épaule et un bras en moins.

Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée par ses efforts fournis pour maintenir Zuko en vie. Elle remarqua à peine le ballet des servants qui installaient un coin où elle pourrait se reposer tout en étant à proximité du Seigneur du Feu en cas de problème médical. Heureusement qu'Ursa avait eu cette idée, Katara aurait été très angoissée de devoir retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs à temps pour aider son ami. Et il y avait une salle d'eau juste à côté de la chambre de ce dernier, salle qu'elle mettrait à profit la nuit prochaine.

Iroh finit par sortir et par s'approcher d'elle. Une heure devait s'être écoulée. « Il s'est endormi. Nous vous avons aménagé un petit espace. Je suis vraiment navré de devoir freiner vos projets ainsi, vous avez toute ma reconnaissance », lui dit-il, désolé de la savoir coincée ici pour une durée indéterminée. « Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? J'en avais préparé pour mon neveu, mais il s'est endormi avant d'avoir pu goûter à cette exquise infusion alors... »

Katara sourit. Lui et sa manie du thé. « Avec plaisir, et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, il est naturellement hors de question que je laisse Zuko dans cet état-là. Je suis ravie d'être là pour lui », lui assura-t-elle. C'était vrai, même si son égoïsme n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec ça.

L'après-midi passa relativement lentement, Zuko s'étant endormi après avoir avalé sa soupe, donnée à la cuillère par sa mère. Il avait d'ailleurs apprécié que Katara ne voit pas cela. Il se sentait faible. Et il l'était ! Incapable de rediriger un pauvre éclair dont la puissance n'égalait même pas un dixième ce qu'Azula pouvait lui offrir. Mais à présent, il dormait presque paisiblement, ce qui surprit Katara. Généralement, les blessés graves voyageaient davantage entre l'évanouissement et la conscience. Il était fort, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et elle le savait.

Katara but son thé avec Iroh. Peu de paroles furent échangées, de peur de réveiller Zuko. Ursa était revenue elle aussi veiller son fils. Kiyi était venue bien plus tard déposer un bracelet qu'elle avait tressé avec des lanières de cuir qu'elle avait coupées elle-même sous le regard attentif de son père, Ikem, le mari d'Ursa. Ce dernier se faisait discret au palais et ne paraissait que pour voir sa fille. Le reste du temps, il voyageait avec sa troupe d'acteurs au cœur de la Nation du feu et des anciennes colonies. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à fabriquer ces bracelets. Son grand frère en avait déjà un au poignet, mais Katara supposait que la petite n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de lui en refaire un pour se distraire dans le calme. Et visiblement, elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'entraîner à sa maîtrise du Feu.

Mais contre toute attente, ce fut à la maîtresse de l'Eau que Kiyi donna son bracelet. Il comportait une petite pierre gravée au feu du symbole de l'Eau mêlé à celui du Feu. Le dessin était maladroit et peu régulier, mais Katara ne le remarqua même pas et trouva cela au contraire très joli.

« Parce que tu es notre amie, et que tu as sauvé mon grand frère », lui dit Kiyi avec douceur.

Katara la remercia et le rangea dans l'une des poches de son pantalon bleu, ne pouvant pas le mettre pour l'instant. Ses bras devaient rester vierges, un bracelet entraverait ses mouvements et risquerait de blesser Zuko si elle devait le manipuler pour observer sa guérison. Elle ne reprit pas Kiyi sur le fait que Zuko n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, elle ne voulait pas la rendre triste. Elle était si adorable avec ses cheveux courts et son petit chignon sur la tête, rehaussé d'une flamme comme il était de coutume dans la famille royale. Kiyi resta assise un moment à regarder son frère dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Ursa l'emmène dîner.

Elle songea un instant qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel. Mai. Elle se souvint vaguement qu'Aang avait mentionné leur rupture lorsqu'il était parti élucider le mystères des enlèvements d'enfants au sein de la Nation du Feu. Mais elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler depuis lors. Zuko avait très certainement dû mal vivre la situation, il se murait dans le silence quand il n'allait pas bien. C'était peut-être la raison qui expliquait son éloignement avec la Team Avatar. Katara haussa les épaules et eut un étrange sourire. Zuko allait l'avoir sur le dos pendant un sacré bout de temps à juger de l'état de son épaule, qui n'est pas si mauvais compte tenu du choc qu'il a subi, mais qui était tout de même mauvais.

« Il me faudra de véritables bandages pour que je puisse refaire son pansement », finit-elle par dire en voyant le tissu de sa ceinture, utilisée pour lui bander l'épaule, rougir de plus en plus. Les saignements avaient dû reprendre en dépit des efforts de Katara, qui soupira. Iroh hocha la tête et demanda à ce que ce soit fait. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Katara, n'hésitez pas à demander, ils feront ce qu'il faut », lui dit gentiment Iroh.

Katara le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. La nuit commençait enfin à tomber. On lui fit porter à nouveau le dîner, qu'elle prit seule, Iroh devant s'entretenir avec les principaux chefs des gardes du palais pour planifier une nouvelle stratégie de défense car la garde royale s'était considérablement réduite au vu du nombre de blessés. Les guerrières Kyoshi devraient arriver dans la nuit pour renforcer le dispositif imaginé par Iroh.

Zuko sembla émerger de son sommeil. Il était dégoulinant de sueur, sa fièvre ne baissait pas. Katara humidifia d'autres linges qu'on lui avait rapporté pour lui rafraîchir le visage, et le sien par la même occasion. L'été arrivait et avec lui, la chaleur torride qui sévissait comme chaque été au sein de la Nation du feu. La fraîcheur du Pôle Sud manquait à la maîtresse de l'Eau. Les yeux dorés de Zuko se posèrent sur elle. Il la remerciait silencieusement. Ses yeux bleus si bienveillants étaient d'un grand secours pour lui, qui pataugeait au milieu de la douleur. Katara était comme une main tendue à laquelle il s'agrippait pour ne pas se noyer.

Elle décida de le baigner dès maintenant pour faire un peu baisser sa fièvre. Elle appela les médecins, qui arrivèrent avec le brancard. Tandis qu'elle remplissait le bassin qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté avec de l'eau tiède, ils déplacèrent Zuko. Le plus délicat à présent allait être de placer Zuko dans le bassin sans aggraver son état. Ils placèrent le bout du brancard sur le bord du bassin, et ils le firent basculer très doucement. Katara le tenait par le buste pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Elle réussit à placer ses jambes dans le bassin, il ne restait plus qu'à le faire asseoir. Il était toujours maintenu par le brancard au niveau du dos, et il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi du bassin jusqu'à s'asseoir. Il poussa plusieurs gémissements pendant l'opération mais finalement, tout se passa relativement bien. Les médecins repartirent, laissant des bandages propres comme demandé plus tôt.

Zuko poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'eau tiède était très agréable, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Katara savait réellement ce qu'elle faisait. Mais il ne se doutait pas que le pire était à venir. Katara demanda expressément à ce que personne ne les dérange sauf instruction contraire de sa part, et ce quoi qu'il puisse se passer ou quoi qu'ils puissent entendre. Se souvenant des ordres d'Iroh, ils quittèrent la pièce et la chambre sans émettre un seul commentaire. La lune était levée, Katara sentait sa maîtrise devenir plus puissante de minute en minute. La respiration de Zuko s'accéléra, il se demandait quel enfer l'attendait cette nuit. Katara fut surprise de voir des larmes perler à ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui allait se passer, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais utiliser cette partie de sa maîtrise. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il ne survivrait pas sinon.

« Je suis navrée Zuko, mais je vais devoir... prendre le contrôle », lui dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour défaire son bandage désormais trempé, révélant sa blessure qui était assez moche à voir. Il avait l'air soudainement terrifié mais hocha la tête fermement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il était déterminé à survivre et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Si elle pensait qu'il pouvait endurer cela, alors c'est qu'il le pouvait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plaça ses mains au-dessus de lui, près de son épaule. Elle plaça ses mains à la verticale au-dessus de sa blessure, comme pour fendre l'air. Elle les abaissa avec force pour entrer en contact avec le sang de Zuko, qui circulait de façon assez régulière pour l'instant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle abaissait ses mains, Zuko commençait à sentir une vive douleur dans son corps. Il gémit d'abord, puis poussa un cri lorsqu'elle termina son geste. C'était comme si Katara avait directement plongé ses mains au cœur de sa blessure. Il ne pouvait plus contenir ses cris, bien qu'il fit de son mieux. Ses yeux bleus à elle étaient fermés à présent tandis qu'elle se concentrait. Elle pouvait visualiser la blessure de l'intérieur, et elle eut un choc quand elle vit le travail qu'il lui faudrait accomplir cette nuit.

Lorsqu'elle commença son travail de reconstruction et de consolidation des tissus et des muscles, les cris de Zuko emplirent à nouveau la pièce. De petites flammèches même sortirent de sa bouche. Mais Katara ne céda pas et poursuivit son travail en essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ses hurlements de douleur. C'était bien pire que la fois où elle avait dû re-casser les os d'un blessé car ses fractures avaient mal guéri et ses os formaient une masse anarchique à l'intérieur de lui. Ce jour-la elle s'était demandé s'il était possible de faire pire en termes de douleurs infligées pour une guérison.

Elle avait le pire sous les yeux et elle était presque certaine qu'elle en ferait des cauchemars quand elle en aurait fini. Elle mit toute sa force et sa volonté dans sa maîtrise pour que ce moment soit le plus bref possible. Mais cela dura néanmoins des heures car tout avait brûlé à l'intérieur de son épaule et tout autour. Il fallait tout reconstruire au mieux. Katara avait eu des années pour perfectionner ses techniques de guérison et sa connaissance de l'anatomie humaine, mais d'habitude elle ne faisait que réparer, pas recréer. Et il était rare qu'il s'agît d'une zone aussi proche du cœur. Zuko était épuisé et sa voix allait bientôt être mise hors d'usage. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Mais il n'était pas seul, car Katara endurait ce supplice avec lui et se faisait violence pour maintenir sa maîtrise du sang à la même puissance. Si elle chancelait, c'était terminé pour lui.

Petit à petit Zuko, sentait que son bras lui était de moins en moins douloureux. Son supplice arrivait enfin à son terme après tant d'heures à souffrir. Katara était trempée de sueur et ses bras, qui poursuivaient la guérison, tremblaient et tétanisaient. Elle était épuisée mais sa ténacité était bien plus grande encore que sa fatigue. Elle ne céda pas.

Quand ce fut enfin terminé, Zuko avait retrouvé un peu de force et de vigueur dans son épaule, bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore la bouger complètement car elle lui faisait toujours mal. Katara quant à elle peinait à reprendre son souffle, comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle sentit ses bras retomber mollement au-dessus de Zuko. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Zuko, puis se voilèrent et elle s'effondra en arrière, à côté du bassin. Sa tête heurta le sol. Zuko, qui ne semblait pas encore réaliser ce qui s'était passé - il se remettait encore de ses douleurs atroces - se redressa autant que possible, paniqué.

« Katara ?! », appela-t-il. Sa voix était cassée mais au moins il pouvait parler plus clairement à présent. Le son de sa propre voix l'étonna, lui qui pestait encore il y a quelques heures de ne presque pas pouvoir émettre le moindre son. « Gardes ! »

Il entendit des voix derrière la porte. Ils étaient restés à côté toute la nuit mais avaient respecté les ordres de Katara en ne s'interposant pas. L'un d'eux finit par entrer.

« Mon Seigneur ! Que... », commença le garde avant de tomber sur le corps de Katara, inerte.

« App... Appelez les médecins ! », ordonna péniblement Zuko tandis qu'il essayait de s'extirper du bassin, trempé jusqu'aux os, littéralement. Son pantalon devenu lourd à cause de l'eau l'empêchait de sortir complètement, il était encore trop faible. Le garde courut hors de la salle d'eau et les médecins arrivèrent peu de temps après en courant. L'un d'eux aida Zuko à sortir du bassin. Il attrapa l'une des serviettes que Katara avait déposé non loin du bassin et se sécha tant bien que mal avec son seul bras valide. « Occupez-vous d'elle, je peux attendre ! »

Ils placèrent Katara délicatement sur le brancard et la déposèrent sur le petit lit qui avait été installé pour qu'elle puisse veiller sur Zuko. Ils aidèrent Zuko à sortir de la salle d'eau en le soutenant par le dos, ses muscles refusant de coopérer. Mais il refusa d'aller se coucher et décida de s'asseoir à côté du lit de Katara, où les médecins placèrent à contrecœur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle avait donné toute son énergie pour le soigner. Il songeait même que sa vie était peut-être en danger. Les médecins l'examinèrent et ne virent cependant rien de très alarmant si ce n'est un pouls rapide et une respiration rapide, comme quelqu'un d'essoufflé après une course. Et quelle course contre la mort ce fut ! Ils tinrent refaire le bandage de l'épaule de Zuko. Il porterait son bras gauche en écharpe pour le moment. Iroh arriva, encore ensommeillé.

« Tu as l'air transformé Zuko ! Mais ne devrais-tu pas te reposer ? », commença Iroh qui marqua un instant d'arrêt à la vue de Katara inconsciente sur son lit. Celle-ci avait l'air également transformée, et pas de façon positive. Son visage s'était creusé sous l'effet de la fatigue, qui était liée à la maîtrise qu'elle avait déployée sur Zuko. Il comprit que la guérison de ce dernier avait dû la vider de ses forces. Elle portait toujours son kimono bleu et sa tenue blanche en-dessous, tout deux tachés du sang de Zuko, qui formait désormais une large tâche brunâtre sur les vêtements de la jeune femme endormie.

« Je ne vais certainement pas aller me reposer alors qu'elle est dans cet état-là par ma faute ! », lui rétorqua-t-il d'un ton à la fois irrité et attristé sans lever ses yeux de Katara. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était très inquiet. Iroh l'avait rarement vu ainsi.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton mordant, Zuko. Mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, elle doit se reposer », lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Son neveu était déterminé comme une flamme brûlant tout sur son passage, et pourtant avait à cet instant précis la sensibilité et la fragilité caractéristiques du peuple des Tribus de l'Eau. Zuko daigna enfin lever ses yeux sur lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », lui demanda doucement Iroh. Visiblement, Katara avait fait des merveilles la nuit passée, mais il souhaitait l'entendre de sa bouche à lui.

« Fatigué. Faible. Mais mon bras ne me fait plus souffrir, du moins tant que je ne le bouge pas », lui dit Zuko en observant son bandage. Il pouvait au moins bouger les doigts et son poignet sans trop se faire mal, alors qu'il pouvait à peine serrer la main de sa mère quelques heures plus tôt. En revanche, même s'il pouvait bouger les jambes, son corps tremblait tellement qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas debout. Il consacrait déjà tous ses efforts à rester éveillé, affalé sur sa chaise.

Il reporta son attention sur Katara. Cette dernière avait les cheveux humides de sueur. Elle les portait toujours coiffés de la même façon depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, avec ses deux mèches frontales attachées à l'aide de perles bleues. Son visage n'avait pas tant changé que cela et respirait toujours la douceur et la gentillesse dont il la savait capable. Elle portait toujours le collier de sa mère, même s'il se jurait l'avoir vue porter un autre collier il y a quelques temps.

Il se souvint s'être fait la réflexion qu'elle avait changé son collier, mais n'avait rien demandé de plus à l'époque. Il réalisa que ce devait être un collier qu'Aang lui avait gravé quand ils étaient ensemble. Et qu'elle avait remis celui de sa mère lorsqu'ils avaient rompu. C'était Toph qui lui avait parlé de leur rupture, ces derniers refusant d'en parler. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Lui aussi avait refusé de parler de sa séparation avec Mai, car tout était de sa faute à lui. Il avait eu trop de secrets pour elle et elle était partie. Il chassa ces souvenirs de sa tête.

« Que s'est-il passé mon oncle ? Sait-on qui a fomenté cette attaque ? », demanda Zuko d'une voix plus calme.

Iroh lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et qui il soupçonnait d'être derrière tout cela. Il lui dit également qu'Aang était parti à leur poursuite. Zuko se souvint tout à coup de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Le soldat qui avait lancé l'éclair avait d'abord essayé de bloquer son chi pour l'empêcher de maîtriser le feu, et voyant que cela ne faisait pas effet, il avait sorti son atout de sa manche. Zuko ne s'était jamais douté que d'autres en dehors d'Iroh, Ozai et Azula avaient réussi à maîtriser les éclairs. Il ne referait plus jamais cette erreur.

« Je vois... », dit Zuko lentement tandis qu'il se remémorait l'attaque. « Je crois qu'ils avaient pour ordre de me capturer, ou de me tuer le cas échéant. Celui qui m'a lancé cet éclair a d'abord tenté de bloquer mon chi je crois », expliqua-t-il.

« Ils essaient donc de maîtriser cette technique... Azula leur aura parlé des talents de Ty Lee en cette matière », supposa Iroh, qui se passait la main dans sa barbe. Puis il changea de sujet. « Ton ami l'Avatar est sur leurs traces, il saura y faire avec eux. Je crois savoir qu'il a demandé de l'aide à Toph, cette charmante petite, une vraie battante, elle saura l'aider. Et toi aussi quand tu seras guéri », lui dit-il d'un ton encourageant.

Zuko était reconnaissant d'une part qu'Aang se soit porté volontaire pour commencer les investigations et d'autre part que son oncle ait offert en anticipation toute l'aide dont l'Avatar aurait besoin. Aang était un grand ami de la Nation du Feu, et sans aucun doute le meilleur ami de Zuko. Ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés au début de son règne, mais avaient trouvé des terrains d'entente et à présent s'entendaient presque sur tout. Iroh était si fier de son neveu, qui ne pensait non plus comme un simple maître du feu, mais comme un individu tirant sa force des quatre philosophies élémentaires, et donc celle de l'Air.

Le jeune Seigneur du Feu se remit à grimacer. Parler aussi longuement lui causa un mal de crâne qui allait en s'amplifiant, à tel point qu'il passa le reste de la conversation à se masser ponctuellement ses tempes pour soulager la douleur. « Kiyi va bien ? »

Iroh réalisa que Zuko ne l'avait en effet pas revue depuis un petit moment. Il avait été inconscient ou endormi à chaque fois que la jeune maîtresse du Feu était passée le voir. « Elle va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Elle est passée te voir plusieurs fois mais tu étais endormi ou inconscient », lui expliqua-t-il.

Zuko soupira de soulagement. Il avait toujours la hantise qu'elle soit enlevée à nouveau, comme cela était déjà arrivé quelques années plus tôt à cause d'Azula. Il fut soudainement inquiet. S'était-elle évadée ? Il savait que l'un des objectifs poursuivis par la Confrérie de la nouvelle Ozai était la libération de sa soeur et de son père. « Ma soeur et mon père sont-ils toujours à leur place ? »

Iroh acquiesça. « Je m'en suis personnellement assuré. Il n'y a eu aucune tentative d'évasion, ce qui m'étonne encore. Je crois qu'ils se sont résignés à simplement décimer notre famille »

« Simplement... », grommela Zuko qui trouvait cet euphémisme absolument pas drôle. « Quand je serais remis sur pied, je m'occuperais de cette affaire avec l'Avatar »

Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il était incapable de maîtriser le feu en l'état actuel des choses, il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il avait essayé en vain d'allumer la bougie qui éclairait Katara. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger son épaule ou la solliciter de quelque manière que ce soit sans que cela ne lui arrache une grimace de douleur. Il se mit à bâiller, tombant de fatigue. Mais il refusait de s'éloigner de Katara, dont il tenait la main, fasciné par le contraste existant entre leur deux peaux. Lui était si pâle en comparaison.

Iroh le remarqua, mais avant même d'émettre un commentaire, il étouffa un bâillement à son tour. « Si tu n'as besoin de rien de plus, je vais aller dormir. Il faut bien que quelqu'un maintienne ce palais en état de marche demain ! », dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Zuko ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais il le devança. « N'y pense même pas Zuko, tant que tu ne seras pas complètement guéri, je m'occupe de tout »

Ce dernier fit la moue mais savait au fond que son oncle avait raison. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son bras et à l'état de Katara. C'était de sa faute si elle avait dû utiliser cette maîtrise qu'elle abhorrait plus que tout au monde. Il savait qu'un de ses buts était de rendre cette maîtrise illégale. Elle avait dû trahir ses principes pour le sauver. La douleur de sa culpabilité lui étreignit la poitrine. Sa gorge se serra. « Merci mon oncle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous », lui dit-il.

« A dire vrai, je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ce que tu aurais fait sans moi », lui répondit-il sur le ton de l'humour avant de quitter la pièce, le silence regagnant la chambre du Seigneur du feu.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis que Zuko occupait cette chambre que deux personnes dormaient dans cette même pièce, Kiyi mise à part. Mai avait toujours refusé de partager sa chambre avec lui, pour une raison obscure qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur de découvrir. Kiyi était la seule qui avait dormi avec lui lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars étant plus jeune. Il se souvenait bien de ses cauchemars, ils étaient tous liés au changement physique de sa mère. Celle-ci qui avait abandonné son visage pour un autre et qui avait donné naissance à Kiyi avec ce visage, avait finalement retrouvé sa véritable apparence lorsque Zuko l'eût retrouvée. Kiyi avait mal supporté cette transformation et avait longtemps pensé qu'un monstre s'en était pris à sa maman. Cette dernière, aidée de Zuko, avait finalement pu se réconcilier avec Kiyi plusieurs mois après, mettant progressivement fin à ces mauvais rêves.

Il observa Katara un instant. Il l'avait souvent vue dormir, lorsque lui-même n'y parvenait pas, quand ils étaient encore en mission contre son père, Ozai. Elle était alors très paisible dans son sommeil, ne bougeant presque pas. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Puis, sous le coup de la fatigue, il s'endormit sur sa chaise, basculant petit à petit vers l'avant, pour finalement poser dans son sommeil sa tête et le haut de son buste sur le bord du lit. Il était si éreinté que sa position très inconfortable ne le réveilla pas.

Katara quant à elle eut en réalité un sommeil moins paisible qu'il n'y paraissait, les cris poussés par Zuko lors de cette périlleuse guérison emplissant ses rêves, comme une horrible musique qui ne cessait jamais. Mais aussi éreintée que Zuko, si ce n'était plus, rien n'aurait pu la réveiller à cet instant, pas même le pire des cauchemars. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Katara le lendemain lorsqu'elle s'éveilla péniblement, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, avec la chevelure emmêlée de Zuko et le souffle de ce dernier lui chatouillant le bras...

* * *

 **Voici que sonne la fin du deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous aura plu et que vous souhaiterez avoir une suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est très motivant et ça me permet d'avancer en m'améliorant ! En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Réveil

**Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre, qui m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre il est vrai ! Je m'efforce d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, pour vous publier tous les dimanches lorsque je peux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos retours !**

 **Je remercie énormément TheFireHana, à qui je dirais tout d'abord qu'on ne sait pas vraiment si Azula est "la méchante", ce sont juste des hypothèses avancées par les personnages après tout et ensuite un grand merci pour ces critiques constructives, c'est vrai que mon introduction part un peu dans tous les sens mais j'essaie de planter un contexte (qui fait référence aux comics, que tous n'ont pas lu). Je corrigerai peut-être certaines choses. Et oui Zuko est un génie à l'état pur haha ! En même temps il n'a pas toute sa tête après tout ce qu'il a vécu, le pauvre !**

 **Je remercie également estelleaniello pour sa review sympathique, en espérant ne pas la décevoir (j'ai la pression maintenant !).**

 **Pour rappel, certains des événements dont je parle sont issus des Comics Avatar.**

 **Veuillez excuser les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'écris directement sur le site (sans passer par Word ou autre).**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Pendant la pleine lune, Katara put soigner et recréer ce qui avait été détruit dans le corps de Zuko par l'éclair qu'il avait reçu. Mais cette guérison lui coûta beaucoup d'énergie et la fit s'évanouir. Zuko resta à côté d'elle pour la veiller, tout en se remémorant de son attaque. Il semblerait que ses assaillants aient tenté de bloquer son chi, en vain. Lui et son oncle soupçonnent fortement Azula - qui croupissait actuellement en prison - de leur avoir montré plusieurs années auparavant la maîtrise des éclairs et le blocage du chi pratiqué par son ancienne amie Ty Lee, mais rien ne pouvait étayer cette théorie pour le moment. Zuko s'était plus tard endormi, la tête posée sur le lit où dormait Katara, qui fut surprise lors de son réveil..._

*Chapitre 3 - Réveil*

Katara s'éveilla péniblement, la tête encore emplie des cris de Zuko. Des points noirs dansaient encore devant ses yeux et un mal de crâne terrible s'était emparé de sa tête. Pour couronner le tout, elle sentait un chatouillis désagréable sur son bras gauche. Elle tourna la tête, sourcils froncés, et vit Zuko, avachi sur sa chaise, la tête posée de manière inconfortable sur le bord du lit avec son bras en guise d'oreiller. Katara s'adoucit à cette vision. Il avait l'air si détendu. Son bras gauche était solidement maintenu en écharpe contre son torse à la fois par son pansement et par le côté gauche de sa tunique rouge et or qu'il avait enfilée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et comme il bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil, ses cheveux frôlaient le bras gauche de Katara, ce qui la démangeait horriblement. Mais elle hésitait à le déplacer maintenant que Zuko dormait.

Katara soupira. Il aurait dû se reposer - et pas dans cette position inconfortable ! Que faisait-il donc là ? Elle se souvint s'être évanouie et avoir senti un choc à la tête. A l'instant où elle se rappela ce choc, la douleur fit son apparition. Sa main passa derrière son crâne. Il y avait une bosse. Elle comprit que Zuko devait être terriblement inquiet. Il avait sans doute refusé d'aller se coucher en la voyant dans cet état. C'était normal, après avoir souffert le martyr, voir son soigneur s'écrouler par terre ce n'était pas vraiment très rassurant. De plus, le connaissant, Katara devinait qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il avait toujours cette manie de rejeter la faute sur lui-même.

Le jour perçait plutôt franchement à travers les rideaux rouges, indiquant qu'il était déjà tard. Katara essaya d'extraire délicatement son bras sans réveiller Zuko, qui gigota dans son sommeil. Elle eut néanmoins du mal à s'asseoir au bord du lit, son corps endolori réduisant son amplitude de mouvements. Elle se sentait fatiguée et lourde, comme un poids mort, et jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas se lever trop vite, surtout au vu de son mal de crâne lancinant. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que ses yeux retombèrent sur Zuko, toujours endormi. Peut-être devrait-elle le réveiller pour qu'il aille se reposer correctement ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas à le faire, ses mouvements - quoique délicats et lents - l'avaient réveillé. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, l'air hagard. Il se demandait vaguement où il était, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur une cuisse habillée de bleu. Il fronça les sourcils et entreprit de basculer en arrière sur sa chaise pour se redresser, constatant dans le même temps les dégâts causés par la position très inconfortable qu'il avait adoptée alors qu'il dormait.

Katara, qui était assise à côté de sa tête, l'observa se redresser lentement. Il lui faisait désormais face. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, ce qui surprit Katara. Il était si rare qu'il sourit de cette façon. Il était heureux qu'elle aille bien, il s'était fait un véritable sang d'encre. Seule sa fatigue avait réussi à l'emporter, mais s'il n'avait pas été fatigué, il se serait rongé les sangs toute la nuit.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher dans un vrai lit, tu sais ? », lui dit gentiment Katara. Même à présent qu'il vivait à nouveau dans un palais, il trouvait encore le moyen de ne pas dormir dans un vrai lit. Une habitude qu'il aura prise lors de son bannissement et du temps où il enseignait la maîtrise du Feu à Aang, où mis à part Appa, il n'y avait rien de confortable sur lequel dormir.

Il eut soudainement une expression inquiète, oubliant alors de répondre à Katara. Elle allait bien en apparence, mais les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-il. Sa voix était encore un peu rauque et ses yeux dorés étaient encore embrumés de sommeil.

« Oui, je vais bien, je vais t'aider à te coucher », lui dit-elle en se levant pour lui prouver sa grande forme... Puis elle se rassit presque immédiatement et étouffa un grognement. « Moins bien que ce que je pensais, apparemment... », marmonna-t-elle pour elle même. Elle n'allait pas vraiment bien. Du moins pas assez pour aider qui que ce soit.

Zuko s'agaça face à son obstination et leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, Katara le remarquait enfin. C'était lui qui avait frôlé la mort, et c'était pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait.

« Tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour m'aider, tu ne devrais pas faire d'efforts toi non plus ! Je vais appeler les médecins... », fit-il en élevant un peu la voix avant de se mettre à tousser. Tirer sur sa voix de la sorte n'était pas une bonne idée pour l'instant.

Katara n'avait pas envie d'appeler les médecins, d'une part parce qu'ils avaient d'autres patients à s'occuper et d'autre part parce qu'ils seraient curieux de savoir comment elle avait fait pour le remettre d'aplomb aussi vite, mais elle abdiqua. Il avait raison. Ayant eu l'occasion d'examiner ses muscles de l'intérieur, elle avait une idée approximative de son poids, au moins en termes de muscles. Poids qu'elle ne pourrait jamais soulever sans aide et sans abîmer son épaule gauche. Elle hocha la tête, résignée. Mais avant que Zuko ne puisse les appeler, elle le retint en posant une main sur son épaule valide. Son regard d'ambre se planta dans le sien, interloqué.

« Personne ne doit savoir, Zuko », lui murmura-t-elle en plantant son regard bleuté dans le sien. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait pratiqué cette maîtrise, elle en avait trop honte. Même si ça avait pu sauver des vies, c'était mal et malsain. Et cela pouvait faire des envieux, qui seraient des menaces pour elle. Zuko se rendit compte que ce secret était véritablement important pour elle.

« Personne ne saura, Katara », lui répondit-il en posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir lever les bras jusqu'à ses épaules. « Merci, je sais que cela a dû te coûter... »

Elle baissa les yeux, confirmant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle inspira profondément. « Je préfère sacrifier ma moralité plutôt que de voir un ami mourir, mais s'il te plait... Fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas », le supplia-t-elle. Même si un léger sourire poignait sur ses lèvres, elle ne souhaitait pas revivre cette nuit dont elle était certaine de garder le souvenir cauchemardesque.

« Je ferai de mon mieux », lui promit-il. Puis il voulut appeler les gardes mais il s'étouffa en essayant, sa voix refusant de sortir à un volume aussi élevé. Katara dut le frapper vigoureusement dans le dos pour qu'il se remette. Ce qui le fit grimacer, son épaule étant toujours douloureuse. Katara voulut s'excuser mais d'un geste de la main lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien.

Elle se chargea donc d'appeler les médecins, qui arrivèrent presque aussitôt. Quelques uns d'entre eux aidèrent Zuko à regagner son lit, en le soutenant par son bras valide et son dos, et l'allongèrent pour l'examiner. Ils en profitèrent pour changer son pansement. Les autres s'occupèrent de Katara, dont ils vérifièrent également l'état. Elle allait visiblement bien mais ne devait pas se surmener. Elle demanda à se lever. Les médecins restèrent à coté d'elle pour prévenir tout risque de mauvaise chute. Katara fit quelques pas, ses vertiges étaient toujours présents mais elle pouvait faire avec. En revanche, ses courbatures rendaient sa démarche raide. Les médecins lui firent prendre une décoction pour l'aider avec ses douleurs musculaires puis laissèrent de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse étancher sa soif.

« Vous avez fait un travail admirable sur notre Seigneur, dame Katara. Comment un tel miracle est-il possible ? », demanda l'un des médecins avec curiosité.

Katara avait déjà préparé une réponse toute faite, mais répondit avec un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « La pleine lune renforce mes pouvoirs, et avec un patient aussi courageux, je ne pouvais faillir », expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Zuko rougit à ce compliment, qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. L'un des médecins défit sa tunique et lui ôta son bandage pour examiner son épaule, qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il voulut lui faire faire quelques mouvements avec son épaule blessée, mais Katara intervint immédiatement.

« Non ! Il ne doit pas le bouger, son épaule n'est pas consolidée encore ! S'il bouge trop son bras, tout risquerait de se déchirer et il risquerait une hémorragie interne ! Et cela sans parler du fait qu'il ne pourrait plus retrouver l'usage de son bras », s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait encore de se lever, en vain.

« Ne l'aviez-vous pas réparée ? », lui demanda doucement le médecin au sujet de l'épaule de Zuko, surpris par la véhémence de la maîtresse de l'Eau.

Katara sentit l'agacement poindre en elle. Voilà pourquoi c'était à elle de s'occuper de lui. C'était des médecins compétents, mais bien peu en termes de blessures mortelles. « Il n'y avait rien à réparer, j'ai dû reconstruire intégralement l'intérieur de son épaule, l'éclair l'a carbonisé de l'intérieur », expliqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son agacement. Les médecins furent stupéfaits par cette révélation.

Zuko eut une grimace. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé, mais maintenant qu'elle venait de lui décrire l'état de son épaule avant qu'elle n'intervienne, il comprenait qu'il avait une chance folle de pouvoir encore le bouger - même avec toute la douleur que ça impliquait. Les médecins lui dirent alors qu'elle devrait au moins se reposer aujourd'hui puis qu'ils la laisseraient s'occuper de sa guérison.

Le Seigneur du feu, dans sa persévérance habituelle, voulut essayer de marcher tout seul. Katara s'était recouchée après avoir ingurgité un grand verre d'eau et une mixture préparée par les médecins pour lui redonner des forces. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Zuko, qui s'obstinait à vouloir se lever, trébuchant et retombant sur son lit ou sur l'un des médecins, qui essayait de ne pas lui toucher le bras gauche. En d'autres circonstances, Katara aurait ri, mais ses hurlements de douleur lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ferma les yeux pour les occulter. Puis sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle se rendormit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le jour avait décliné. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Et plus important encore... Où était Zuko ? Elle se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, paniquée, et le chercha des yeux dans la pièce. Il était près de la fenêtre, en position du lotus, dos à elle. Il méditait face à une bougie, dont la flamme virevoltait légèrement de droite à gauche. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau impeccablement coiffés, ornés de la flamme du Seigneur du Feu. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus de vertiges ni de maux de tête, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Elle s'extirpa des draps rouges et se leva. C'est alors qu'elle put constater à nouveau l'état dégoûtant de sa tenue. Du sang séché partout, collant et poisseux à souhait.

Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux, elle tomba sur Zuko, qui l'observait et qui constatait lui aussi l'état de sa tenue. Il se leva, vacillant, et lui pointa des vêtements sur une chaise se trouvant non loin d'elle. Avec son chignon, il était assez impressionnant et dominait Katara d'une bonne tête. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais changer de vêtements », lui dit-il.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça », plaisanta-t-elle en prenant les vêtements avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. « Je suis contente de te voir debout »

« Debout, un bien grand mot... », marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il avançait un peu plus vers elle, à petits pas.

« Qui ne compte que deux syllabes tu sais », lui dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Zuko s'adoucit aussitôt, surpris par sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas tort, aussi ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire fermé. Katara redevint sérieuse. « Ton épaule te fait toujours souffrir ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, sauf quand je la bouge », lui répondit-il en observant son bras et le haut de son épaule. « Je suppose que tu sais où est la salle d'eau maintenant »

« Je devrais peut-être te réexaminer d'abord », le contredit-elle en s'apprêtant à poser les vêtements qu'elle tenait.

« J'ai survécu de longues heures pendant que tu dormais, je pense pouvoir attendre encore un peu », rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Elle rougit de culpabilité à son propos. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle manquait à sa promesse faite à Iroh : ne jamais le quitter des yeux. La première fois parce qu'elle s'était évanouie et la seconde fois parce qu'elle s'était endormie. Vraiment digne d'un soigneur ! Mais tout allait bien, rien de grave n'était arrivé.

Katara leva alors les yeux au ciel et lui adressa une moue taquine. « Tu es sûr qu'attendre fait parti de ton vocabulaire ? », lui lança-t-elle. Elle aurait presque mis sa main à couper qu'il ne pourrait se lever avant au moins deux jours. Presque.

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse et entra dans la salle d'eau, qu'elle verrouilla. Zuko haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait forcé sur son corps pour se lever, et il se doutait que c'était un prêté pour un rendu et qu'il aurait de sales courbatures le lendemain à ajouter à sa douleur à l'épaule. Mais rester couché sans rien faire avait la fâcheuse tendance de l'énerver prodigieusement. Katara partie, il se remit devant sa bougie pour méditer encore un peu.

Elle observa les vêtements que Zuko lui avait gracieusement prêtés. Une tunique rouge et or semblable à la sienne, mais un peu plus cintrée, et un pantalon noir. Elle sourit à l'idée de porter à nouveau du rouge, comme elle le faisait quand la Team Avatar essayait de passer inaperçu dans les terres de la Nation du feu. En observant de plus près la tunique, elle supposa qu'elle devait appartenir à la mère de Zuko, qui était à peu près aussi grande qu'elle. Ses mains cherchèrent les perles qu'elle utilisait pour attacher ses cheveux, et les défirent. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tout emmêlés et elle songeait déjà au fastidieux travail de démêlage qui l'attendrait en sortant. Elle ôta ses vêtements ainsi que son bandage qu'elle faisait habituellement à sa poitrine, pour empêcher toute gêne liée à des mouvements incontrôlés, puis s'enfonça dans le bassin qu'elle avait préalablement rempli d'eau.

Elle se lava minutieusement comme elle le faisait toujours après une guérison périlleuse. Un parfum de musc emplit la pièce. Une odeur un peu trop orientale et prononcée au goût de Katara, mais bien plus agréable à sentir que l'odeur de la sueur mêlée au sang. La chaleur de l'eau fit du bien à ses muscles qui étaient endoloris après avoir tétanisé tant d'heures au-dessus de Zuko. Elle ne tarda pas trop, ne voulant pas laisser Zuko seul trop longtemps, il serait bien capable de rouvrir ses plaies avec sa manie de bouger partout.

Katara finit par sortir au moment où une boule de feu alla enflammer les rideaux rouges parant les fenêtres de la pièce. Zuko d'instinct se mis en position de combat, mais avait momentanément oublié son bras. Ce dernier se chargea bien de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre cette position les bras levés vers l'avant - la douleur ainsi que son bandage sur lequel il avait tiré d'un coup sec l'en empêchant. Zuko tituba en arrière sous le coup de la douleur. Katara s'était approchée de la fenêtre, sa gourde d'eau ouverte et prête à répondre à leur assaillant... Qui n'était autre que Kiyi, qui avait manqué son coup.

« Désolée ! », s'excusa-t-elle en leur faisant un signe navré.

Katara utilisa son eau pour éteindre le feu. Le rideau était tout déchiqueté mais le feu ne s'était pas propagé. Les deux poussèrent un soupir et relâchèrent leurs corps. Ils étaient un peu trop sous pression.

« Je lui avais pourtant interdit de s'entraîner seule dehors... », grommela-t-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère après elle, mais exaspéré qu'elle ne l'écoute pas. Affirmer son autorité sur son peuple était parfois plus facile que de l'affirmer face à sa petite soeur.

Le jeune homme s'adossa au mur, grimaçant de douleur. Katara lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il n'osa pas refuser. Il défit l'épaule gauche de sa tunique pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Ses mains fines de guérisseuse défirent de façon experte les bandages de son épaule, révélant la plaie en cours de cicatrisation. Katara était très concentrée, scrutant le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau brûlée, à la recherche d'un quelconque problème. La plaie était rouge, ce qui était bon signe, et la peau n'avait pas cédé sous le choc.

« C'est bon, il n'y a rien de préoccupant. Mais dans ton intérêt ne recommence pas », lui dit Katara d'une voix sérieuse. Il se détendit presque aussitôt, soulagé de ne pas avoir aggravé bêtement son cas. Katara attrapa des bandages propres laissés par les médecins à côté du lit sur la petite table de bois et refit le bandage à Zuko. Il ne sentit presque rien, Katara savait y faire. Elle finit de nouer le bandage d'un coup sec, qui le fit grimacer, et l'aida à remettre sa tunique. Katara pouvait sentir la douceur et la légèreté du tissu rouge sous ses doigts. Rien à voir avec le tissu épais qui composait son kimono, qui était fait pour résister au froid.

« Si nous allions voir ma soeur avant qu'elle ne brûle tout le Palais ? », demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de se tourner vers Katara. « Si tu te sens d'attaque pour ça, bien sûr »

« Je devrais réussir à te surveiller », railla-t-elle en le suivant.

Zuko aimait beaucoup le rouge sur elle, c'était inhabituel mais cette couleur lui allait à ravir selon lui. Ou du moins son inconscient le pensait-il. Ils parcourent de longs couloirs et arpentèrent quelques escaliers avant d'arriver dans la cour intérieure où Kiyi continuait de s'entraîner, n'usant néanmoins plus de projectiles de feu. En temps normal, Zuko lui aurait envoyé une boule de feu qu'elle devrait esquiver ou stopper, mais il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa maîtrise, sauf à éclairer une bougie. C'était pour l'entraîner à réagir promptement à une attaque, ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire la veille avec un éclair.

Kiyi finit par remarquer notre présence et arrêta ses exercices, penaude. « Oh grand frère, tu- tu as fini de méditer ? », demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Elle savait que son frère n'était pas réellement en colère, mais elle avait honte de ne pas avoir maîtrisé sa boule de feu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très compliqué.

« Oui, depuis que tu as brûlé ma fenêtre », lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'entraîner toute seule dehors... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir notre oncle ? »

« Il était en conseil de guerre, ou je ne sais trop quoi, puis je ne voulais pas t'embêter », lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Katara. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, merci d'avoir sauvé mon Zuzu »

Zuko tiqua à ce surnom, il avait toujours eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que Kiyi le surnommait de la même façon que le faisait Azula. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué, ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir de l'appeler comme ça, et il ne voulait pas lui causer de peine. Katara aussi tiqua, elle se souvenait très bien d'Azula surnommant son frère ainsi après qu'il se soit interposé lorsqu'elle avait essayé de la foudroyer. Mais elle poussa un soupir et sourit à la jeune fille, qui avait un visage bien plus doux que sa grande soeur.

« Je vais bien, ton frère m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais, heureusement - ou pas - je te l'ai rendu presque entier », fit Katara avec un petit rire.

« Hé ! », fit-il en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes avec son coude droit, faussement indigné par son « ou pas ». Kiyi étouffa un rire.

Katara laissa échapper un « Aïe ! » et fronça les sourcils tout en se frottant les côtes, jetant un regard entendu à Kiyi. Zuko afficha une mine vexée, même s'il ne l'était pas. Kiyi, le croyant réellement vexée, s'approcha et serra Zuko dans ses petits bras.

« Mais non tu sais que je t'aime Zuko », lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Zuko l'entoura de son seul bras valide, un sourire figé sur son visage. L'amour d'une soeur était vraiment quelque chose qui lui avait manqué pendant bien trop longtemps.

Il souriait énormément en présence de sa petite soeur, Katara l'avait remarqué. Cela dit, ce n'était pas étonnant après avoir été manipulé et humilié par Azula, son autre petite soeur. Kiyi lui offrait l'amour fraternel dont il rêvait plus jeune. Katara avait même l'impression de se revoir avec Sokka, des années auparavant. Si ce n'était que Katara était devenue un peu la mère de substitution de Sokka à l'époque. Beaucoup pensaient même que c'était elle l'aînée des deux au Pôle Sud.

Ils furent interrompus par les gardes royaux, qui arrivèrent escortés par les guerrières Kyoshi. Zuko s'écarta doucement de Kiyi, et prit son habituelle posture sérieuse de dirigeant. « Mon Seigneur, les guerrières Kyoshi sont arrivées », annonça l'un d'eux en laissant passer lesdites guerrières. Toujours vêtues de leurs kimonos verts et arborant le maquillage caractéristique de l'avatar Kyoshi dont elles défendaient farouchement l'image, elles s'avancèrent vers le Seigneur du Feu.

« C'est un honneur, Seigneur du feu », fit cérémonieusement Suki, la chef des guerrières Kyoshi, parmi lesquelles...

« Oh Zuko ! C'est si bon de te revoir », fit l'une des guerrières en sautillant sur ses pieds, passant devant Suki pour saluer Zuko. Ty Lee, l'ancienne amie d'Azula, devenue à présent une guerrière Kyoshi. Suki toussota à l'attention de cette dernière, qui rentra dans le rang.

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi. Je vous remercie toutes de votre présence. Les temps sont redevenus chaotiques... », fit Zuko d'une voix sombre. Il avait espéré ne jamais plus devoir faire appel aux guerrières Kyoshi pour sa protection. Mais à l'évidence, il y en avait encore un bon nombre qui souhaitait sa mort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Zuko, nous sommes toujours là pour te soutenir, tu sais. », fit Suki avec un léger sourire. « Le message qu'Aang nous a envoyé était plutôt alarmant... Mais je crois que tu ne pouvais pas être mieux entouré. Je suis contente de te revoir Katara ! »

Katara la prit dans ses bras avec un sourire. « Je vois que mon frère ne t'as pas encore totalement épuisée. Comment va Hua ? Elle doit avoir grandi depuis tout ce temps ! », demanda la maître de l'eau. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa nièce, la fille de Sokka et de Suki. Elle avait presque trois ans à présent, Katara étant présente à chacun de ses anniversaires.

« Oh oui, elle grandit vite ! Et elle est aussi farceuse que son père... », soupira Suki.

Katara éclata de rire. « J'avais déjà du mal avec un Sokka, mais si en plus il y a une petite Sokka pour prendre la relève, que va-t-on devenir ! », plaisanta-t-elle.

Suki rit à son tour, puis reprit un air plus sérieux en se tournant vers Zuko, qui arborait un léger sourire. Il se sentait néanmoins coupable d'avoir séparé Suki de sa fille, mais ne doutait pas une seconde que Sokka s'occuperait bien d'elle.

« Je suppose que nos anciens quartiers n'ont pas changé de place ? », demanda Suki.

« Tu as deviné. Je vais néanmoins vous accompagner », proposa Zuko. Il se devait après tout d'escorter ses invités.

« Ne te dérange pas pour nous, on connaît le chemin », déclina gentiment Suki.

Elle demanda à Ty Lee de rester en cas de problème. Sa capacité à bloquer le chi de ses opposants était redoutable d'efficacité. Elle sautilla de joie, ravie de passer un peu de temps avec Zuko, et surtout avec Kiyi à qui elle apprenait quelques tours de cirque lors de ses passages à la Nation du feu.

« Tu as travaillé ton poirier ? », demanda-t-elle à la petite, qui était tout sourire. Elle lui montra son poirier, qu'il n'avait pas l'élégance et la souplesse de Ty Lee, mais cette dernière l'applaudit de ses efforts et entreprit de lui montrer quelques acrobaties.

Zuko leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. Il aimerait que Kiyi ait un peu plus de rigueur dans son apprentissage de la maîtrise du feu.

« Laisse-la donc s'amuser un peu Zuko », fit doucement Katara qui l'avait senti se crisper. Avoir eu une vision de tout ce qui se passait dans le corps de celui-ci avait accru sa capacité à sentir ses tensions et douleurs. C'était assez étrange, mais Katara fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle sentit le bracelet que Kiyi lui avait donné dans la poche de sa tunique rouge. « Elle était si inquiète pour toi, tu sais »

« Je sais », répondit-il le coeur lourd. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction lorsque Kiyi avait été enlevée par Azula. Il aurait pu tout brûler sous le coup de la peur et de la colère. Mais grâce à ses amis et sa famille, il avait tenu le choc et avait mené les investigations avec sang froid.

« Allons nous asseoir, tu ne dois pas trop te fatiguer », lui dit Katara. Il bougonna un peu, mais la suivit jusqu'à un banc matelassé de rouge. Il demanda qu'on leur apporte un peu de thé.

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, illuminant ce dernier de halos colorés qui émerveillaient toujours Katara. Lorsqu'elle était partie habiter avec Aang au Temple de l'Air Boréal, qu'il avait réhabilité avec l'aide des disciples de l'Air, qui vivaient eux aussi là-bas, c'était l'un des moments de la journée qu'elle préférait, où elle avait une vue imprenable sur le ciel. Voir le soleil plonger derrière les lointaines montagnes était un spectacle dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Zuko l'entendit soupirer de contentement et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur le ciel orangé et une expression paisible s'était installée sur son visage. Mai lui avait toujours dit qu'elle détestait les couchers de soleil. En fait, avec le recul, il se demandait souvent ce qu'elle avait pu aimer en dehors de lui, et de Ty Lee. Peu de choses.

« J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la maison », lui dit-elle sans détourner les yeux du ciel.

Zuko fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour se souvenir de l'endroit où Aang avait choisi d'habiter pour ranimer le peuple de l'Air. « Au... Temple de l'Air Boréal ? », lui demanda-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

Katara hésita. Elle songeait effectivement au Temple de l'Air Boréal, mais ça n'était pas vraiment sa maison. « Oui, c'est cela. Mais je suis contente d'être revenue au Pôle Sud avec mon père », murmura-t-elle.

« Il y a moins de tensions chez vous non ? », questionna Zuko.

Il se souvint avoir été invité au Pôle Sud avec le Roi de la Terre Kuei pour une conférence avec le père de Katara, Hakoda, qui cherchait à établir des relations économiques et commerciales entre les trois nations. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Pôle Sud qu'il avait attaqué il y a de cela un peu moins de dix ans, qui se constituait essentiellement d'igloo. A présent, le Pôle Sud ressemblait davantage au Pôle Nord avec de grandes maisons et une enceinte de glace fortifiée. Bien plus intimidant qu'auparavant. Et beaucoup de personnes n'avaient guère apprécié ce changement, ce qui avait failli déclencher une guerre civile entre les sudistes qui étaient pour ce changement et ceux qui étaient contre.

« Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Mon père fait toujours des pieds et des mains pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Pakku est venu plusieurs fois nous rendre visite depuis le Pôle Nord, tu te souviens des deux petites qui ne voulaient pas apprendre la maîtrise de l'eau ? »

Zuko ne se souvenait guère d'elles, les ayant à peine croisées. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête. « Je crois me rappeler oui »

« L'une d'elle a des talents de guérisseuse, elle viendra bientôt perfectionner cette maîtrise avec moi », fit Katara, qui réalisa soudainement que cet apprentissage allait devoir attendre. Tant que Zuko n'était pas guéri, Katara n'irait nulle part.

« Tu vas avoir de la concurrence alors ! », dit-il d'un ton amusé.

La concurrence ne promettait pas encore d'être rude, et Katara n'enseignerait certainement pas la maîtrise du sang à cette petite, restant par conséquent la meilleure des guérisseuses. Le thé fut apporté et servi. Katara en but une gorgée, et reconnut là une recette d'Iroh. Il avait un don pour créer les meilleures recettes de thé.

« Plus que de la concurrence, cela fera une paire de mains supplémentaire pour te protéger », plaisanta Katara. Elle avait connu peu de personnes se blessant autant que lui, et surtout aussi gravement.

« Tes mains me suffisent », dit-il avec un sourire avant de réaliser le sous-entendu qui pouvait se dégager de cette phrase. Il rougit furieusement à cette idée et Katara en fit tout autant. Une étrange sensation étreignit leur poitrine, étrange et surprenante à la fois. Ils n'osèrent même plus se regarder dans les yeux.

Elle toussota et choisit de changer de sujet, observant son épaule et son bras se trouvant à l'intérieur de sa tunique, étant incapable d'enfiler la manche. « Ton épaule te fait toujours mal ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt ladite épaule.

Il essaya de la bouger légèrement, et mit un petit moment avant de grimacer, ce qui signifiait qu'elle guérissait. « Un peu, mais ça va »

« Je referais une session de guérison ce soir », lui dit-elle. « Tiens, je crois que Kiyi en a marre des acrobaties »

La petite en effet s'était assise et faisait virevolter des flammèches autour d'elle. Zuko se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Que fais-tu ? »

« J'aimerais pratiquer ma maîtrise mais je ne veux pas te fatiguer, puis oncle Iroh est toujours coincé là-bas... », grommela-t-elle. Zuko fut touché qu'elle ne veuille pas l'épuiser, mais aussi agacé car cela lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'instant.

Katara sentit à nouveau son corps se crisper, et la légère grimace de douleur qui passa sur le visage de Zuko confirmèrent cette sensation. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Zuko, et se tourna vers Kiyi. « Je peux te faire travailler si tu veux, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'affronter ? »

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? », questionna Zuko, sceptique au sujet de cette idée. L'avoir vu s'évanouir une fois lui suffisait amplement.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te montre à quel point je vais bien ? », fit Katara en débouchant sa gourde, un air de défi éclairant son visage.

Zuko leva les bras, n'ayant pas franchement envie de se prendre une cascade d'eau dans la figure. Il avait déjà donné de ce côté-là et connaissait mieux que personne la férocité de ses attaques. Puis, il ne pouvait guère se défendre dans l'état actuel des choses. « Non, non, je te crois ! »

Katara eut un sourire satisfait. « Bien ! Commençons alors ! »

Kiyi se mit en place dans la cour, et Katara se plaça à l'endroit où, habituellement, Zuko et Iroh se plaçaient pour l'observer ou pour l'attaquer afin qu'elle montre sa défense. Le feu n'était pas un élément très centré sur la défense, c'était au contraire l'élément de l'énergie, de l'attaque. Cette dernière servait à la fois d'attaque et de défense, l'autre manière de se défendre résidant dans l'esquive. Katara se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où passait l'eau qui s'écoulait tout autour du palais, celle dont elle s'était servi des années plus tôt pour vaincre Azula. Kiyi commença maigrement ses attaques, connaissant mal les aptitudes des maîtres de l'eau.

Katara écarta les attaques d'un revers du bras. Même Zuko aurait été capable d'en faire autant avec son bras valide. « Il va falloir faire mieux que ça Kiyi si tu veux espérer me toucher », lui lança-t-elle avec sollicitude. Kiyi était impressionnée par Katara et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec ses petits tours de maîtrise.

Mais elle ne se démonta pas et lança des fouets de feu bien plus acerbes, Katara dut utiliser les deux mains pour les parer. Puis elle envoya des lames de glace vers Kiyi, tout en les contrôlant au cas où Kiyi n'arriverait pas à les esquiver. Mais elle esquiva avec rapidité et renchérit avec quatre boules de feu qu'elle envoya successivement. Katara ne bougeait pas, faisant barrage avec l'eau dont elle disposait.

« C'est mieux, mais essaie de faire bouger Katara, elle n'a pas bougé depuis le début, ce qui veut dire que tu te fatigues bien plus qu'elle », lui conseilla Zuko qui essayait d'être patient et encourageant. Kiyi avait tendance à vite se vexer alors il faisait attention.

Kiyi décida d'envoyer deux énormes boules de feu, l'une sur la gauche de Katara, et l'autre sur sa droite pour l'obliger à reculer, mais Katara utilisa une fois de plus sa maîtrise. La jeune maître du feu utilisa son feu pour se mouvoir plus vite et se rapprocher de Katara. Elle courut tout autour de Katara en lui envoyant des petites traînées de feu pour la submerger. Katara eut plus de mal à esquiver mais réussit néanmoins en roulant en avant. Elle glaça le sol dans l'espoir de faire glisser Kiyi. Mais cette dernière se propulsa avec son feu, qui fit fondre la glace. Zuko était impressionné, elle ne manquait pas de ressources.

Kiyi la poursuivait, lançant des boules de feu de plus en plus vite. Katara esquiva chacune d'entre elles mais peina néanmoins à retrouver son équilibre, Kiyi ne lui laissant aucun répit. Katara profita d'une légère coupure dans les attaques de Kiyi pour lui envoyer une vague très haute afin de la distraire de ses attaques. Kiyi cessa sa poursuite et utilisa une acrobatie dont Ty Lee avait le secret pour éviter la vague mais Katara anticipa et plaça une plaque de glace à l'endroit de sa réception. Kiyi ne put l'éviter et tomba sur le flanc gauche. Katara cessa ses attaques le temps que la jeune Kiyi se relève. Zuko était prêt à intervenir, mais d'un signe de la main, Kiyi l'en empêcha. Elle fit fondre la glace et se remit sur ses pieds. Mais ses pieds chancelèrent et elle tomba à nouveau, sa hanche lui faisait très mal.

Katara utilisa l'eau pour surfer jusqu'à elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle. Kiyi secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres avec la douleur. Katara releva légèrement la tunique que portait Kiyi, presque similaire à celle de Zuko, et appliqua son eau bienfaisante sur sa hanche. En quelques secondes, Kiyi ne sentit plus rien et put se relever comme si elle n'avait jamais eu mal. Mais le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, ce n'était plus l'heure de maîtriser le feu. C'est à ce moment qu'Iroh arriva finalement avec Ursa, escorté par trois guerrières Kyoshi. Suki avait dû partager le travail, toute la famille royale étant potentiellement menacée. Zuko n'avait même pas remarqué que Suki les surveillait de loin jusqu'à cet instant.

« Ah je vois que vous allez tous bien mieux », fit-il avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Zuko et Katara. « Il faut que je m'entretienne avec toi mon neveu, et toi aussi Katara. J'ai pu interroger notre ami et lui soutirer quelques informations »

« Notre ami » désignait en fait le soldat qui avait fait usage d'éclairs sur Zuko. Ce dernier comprit ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps. Ce n'était pas un conseil de guerre comme le pensait Kiyi, mais plutôt un interrogatoire sur un prisonnier. Même si Iroh n'utilisait que très rarement sa maîtrise pour faire parler les prisonniers - préférant davantage offrir du thé, au grand désarroi de Zuko - il ne valait mieux pas que Kiyi voit cela.

Il laissa sa petite soeur en compagnie de Ty Lee et d'Ursa, puis suivit Katara et Iroh jusqu'à la salle du trône, où il allait découvrir que son ennemi était loin d'être aussi menu qu'il le pensait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Kiyi, je pense peut-être le développer un peu plus dans cette fiction :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ! En espérant vous revoir au prochain !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Apprends-moi

**Bonjour tout le monde, avec un peu de retard sur mon planning, je poste enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce fut un peu compliqué à structurer mais je n'en suis pas trop mécontente. J'accepte vos critiques et vos retours avec plaisir, comme toujours ! Et maintenant que je sais comment répondre aux reviews... Je vous réponds !**

 **Je vous prie de m'excuser si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans le récit, j'essaie d'utiliser un correcteur orthographique mais il est loin d'être omniscient le coquin... Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Zuko est toujours en convalescence avec son épaule blessée et s'il peut marcher à nouveau, il ne peut plus maîtriser correctement le feu et doit éviter les efforts trop importants. Kiyi sa petite soeur - impuissante face à l'état de son frère - continue de s'entraîner à la maîtrise du feu. Katara s'est proposée de l'entraîner en l'absence d'Iroh, qui administrait la Nation du feu à la place de Zuko, qui lui ne pouvait l'entraîner que sans sa maîtrise. Les guerrières Kyoshi sous la direction de Suki sont revenues pour défendre le Seigneur du Feu tandis qu'Iroh en a appris davantage en interrogeant celui qui avait foudroyé Zuko. La vérité gagne chaque jour un peu de terrain..._

*Chapitre 4 - Apprends-moi*

Zuko refusa de s'asseoir, voulant savoir sans délai ce que son oncle avait appris. Katara fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop contempler l'immense salle rouge, qui l'impressionnait honnêtement. Presque autant que les glaciers du Pôle Sud et l'immensité de la banquise se mêlant à l'océan. Le trône de Zuko était lui aussi impressionnant, mais il ne faisait plus brûler les flammes devant lui comme le faisait son père. De toute manière, il ne tenait pas vraiment en place dessus et finissait irrémédiablement par se lever pour parler à ceux qu'il recevait.

« Qu'avez-vous appris, mon oncle ? », demanda Zuko, qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son impatience.

Il brûlait d'envie de savoir qui osait menacer sa famille. Katara le sentit se crisper. C'était toujours aussi déroutant de sentir ses crispations sans même le toucher. Cela influençait même son propre corps qui se tendait lui aussi.

« La confrérie de la Nouvelle Ozai a été démantelée, notre dernière opération contre ta soeur Azula ayant été un succès. Je crois que ta mère devrait te toucher deux mots à ce sujet d'ailleurs », commença Iroh qui ne poursuivit qu'après un hochement de tête de Zuko. L'emprisonnement d'Azula était un sujet de dispute continuel entre Zuko et sa mère - qui aimerait la voir libre. Il soupira mais se promit de lui en reparler à nouveau.

« En réalité, plusieurs réseaux se sont coordonnés pour cette attaque. Des réseaux criminels pour l'essentiel, dont certains se composent d'anciens membres de la Nouvelle Ozai - comme notre ami d'ailleurs. Certains se sont d'ailleurs attaqués à ta mère ce soir-là, mais hum ils ont eu l'insigne honneur - ou le grand malheur - de tomber sur moi avant de les atteindre », fit-il avec un petit rire satisfait avant de toussoter pour reprendre un air sérieux. « Ils profitent de l'instabilité des trois nations pour agir, le royaume de la Terre est lui-même encore fragile. Ils ont usé de corruption pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Je pense qu'il va falloir aller offrir quelques tasses de thé à certains de nos amis hauts placés pour savoir de quoi il retourne plus exactement »

Et par offrir quelques tasses de thé, il entendait rendre visite aux puissants de la Nation du Feu pour leur rappeler leur place vis-à-vis de leur Seigneur du Feu. La sanction de l'exil et de l'embargo économique leur pendait au nez à présent. C'était là une punition raisonnable pour Zuko même si Iroh lui avait appris à bien utiliser les clés de son pouvoir. Car le pouvoir se construit sur la fidélité de ses sujets et la capacité de leur dirigeant à leur donner confiance. Mais la population à laquelle faisait face Zuko préférait pour la majorité les temps où la Nation du Feu imposait sa suprématie aux autres. Leur apprendre à vivre à nouveau en équilibre était délicat.

« Des réseaux criminels ? », questionna Katara, à la fois intriguée et effrayée de savoir ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait qu'il y avait des groupes de dissidents, tels ceux qui avaient enlevé le Roi de la Terre lors de négociations au Pôle Sud, mais c'était toujours politique. Du moins le pensait-elle.

« Les armes, les femmes, les esclaves de ce que notre ami a dit. Le tout couronné de corruption et de chantage. Certains ont tout perdu pendant ces cent ans de guerre, et certains en ont profité et en profitent toujours grassement. J'ai fait parvenir un oiseau jusqu'à Aang, peut-être confirmera-t-il cela... Même si je ne l'espère pas. Notre volonté d'équilibre entre les nations menace leurs petites affaires, ils espèrent donc nous faire taire », expliqua Iroh. Son ton était sombre, loin de son ton humoristique habituel. Katara frissonna à ses dires. Des trafics de femmes ?

« Comment notre volonté d'équilibre pourrait-elle les menacer ? », demanda Zuko avec étonnement. Pour lui, c'était même le contraire, l'équilibre impliquait qu'un grand nombre de personnes différentes s'impliquent dans la vie du monde, et plus il y avait de monde concerné, plus les risques de corruption sont grands et moins celle-ci peut être réprimée. Mais, prenant ces risques consciemment, il ne comprenait pas comment l'inverse - l'absence d'équilibre - pouvait conduire à l'extinction de ces réseaux.

« Ils profitent de la peur inspirée par ton père pendant toutes ces années à de pauvres gens. Ils leur offrent une protection en échange d'argent, sinon leurs vies sont saccagées. L'équilibre permettrait d'offrir une protection plus large au monde, les quatre nations - enfin les trois - travaillant ensemble, et non chacune de son côté. Auparavant, les nations ne pouvaient profiter du soutien de personne d'autre qu'elles-mêmes, or aujourd'hui cela change, grâce à toi Zuko, et toi aussi Katara, ainsi qu'au travail formidable accompli par Aang ces dernières années. Les gens auront de plus en plus confiance en l'équilibre qu'en ces réseaux, qui se trouveront menacés. Ils essaient de tuer ce phénomène dans l'oeuf », continua Iroh qui fut interrompu par Zuko, qui commençait à comprendre le noeud du problème.

« Ils profitaient de nos différends et du fait que nous soyons divisés pour régner au sein des différentes nations par le biais de l'argent et des trafics si je comprends bien ? », demanda-t-il. Iroh hocha la tête, alors il poursuivit. « Et je suppose que mon père avait d'autres préoccupations que ces trafics »

« Beaucoup de soldats de la Nation du feu y ont même contribué, Zuko. Le pouvoir fait faire de terribles choses pour ceux qui en sont aveuglé, vous le savez tous les deux mieux que quiconque », dit Iroh avec peine.

Zuko le savait oui, il en portait toujours la trace sur son visage. Katara en portait la trace autour de son cou, où était noué le collier de sa mère, tuée par la Nation du feu. Ils savaient pertinemment jusqu'où était capables d'aller ceux qui désiraient le pouvoir absolu. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient atterrés par les révélations d'Iroh. Comment ce monde pouvait-il être à ce point corrompu ? Leurs yeux d'enfants n'avaient vu que peu de choses à l'époque de leurs grands voyages, aujourd'hui tout prenait une dimension atrocement réelle. Zuko était toujours concentré sur les complots pour le renverser, mais en général c'était des groupes isolés qui ne cherchaient qu'à l'atteindre lui. Rien à voir avec ses assaillants, qui d'ailleurs combinaient toutes les maîtrises - à l'exception de celle de l'air bien sûr.

« Il doit forcément y avoir quelqu'un qui était proche d'Azula à la tête de ces réseaux, il n'y a qu'elle pour leur apprendre la maîtrise de la foudre et le blocage de chi qu'elle a pu voir quand elle était amie avec Ty Lee », supposa Zuko, quasiment certain de ce qu'il avançait. Mais il n'y avait rien de certain, Iroh le lui démontra.

« Ils ont des groupes qui développent la maîtrise jusqu'à son paroxysme, certains ont peut-être pu l'apprendre par eux-mêmes. Du moins notre ami disait que c'était dans ces groupes qu'il avait tenté de maîtriser le blocage de chi, et qu'il avait maîtrisé la foudre. Il nie toutefois tout lien avec Azula. Il est possible qu'ils aient appris ces choses tout seul. Après tout, je ne peux pas être le seul a avoir inventé et découvert certains tours de maîtrise tout de même ! », fit-il partagé entre le sarcasme joyeux et la tristesse. Un silence tomba dans la salle.

Ce silence fut brisé après de longs instants par Zuko.

« Que peut-on faire ? Nous devons toujours supporter le Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie et préserver notre Nation des guerres inutiles ! », s'exclama-t-il, la gorge serrée. Il pensait que le défi imposé par son père lorsqu'il avait treize ans - celui de trouver l'Avatar - était un défi de taille, mais ce n'était rien à côté du rôle difficile qu'il devait mener aujourd'hui en tant que Seigneur du Feu. Les paroles de son père, rencontré en prison il y a plusieurs années, lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _« Crois-tu qu'être Seigneur du feu est facile ?! », lui avait-il lancé, ce qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan alors qu'il sortait de la cellule de son père. « Le trône s'accompagne de beaucoup de pression, et ces pressions te changeront ! Mais si tu résistes au feu, tu deviendras bien plus. Plus que quiconque dans ce monde. J'ai la sagesse dont tu as besoin, la sagesse de l'expérience ! Sois honnête avec toi-même Zuko, crois-tu sincèrement pouvoir tout gérer tout seul ? »_

Et bien aujourd'hui, il n'était pas seul, son oncle était à ses côtés, lui ainsi qu'Aang, Katara et - bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vue depuis longtemps - Toph également. Sa mère et Kiyi étaient là elles aussi. Il n'était pas seul, et il pourrait endurer son fardeau. Et il le ferait.

« Pour le moment, ton unique préoccupation est de te rétablir », lui dit Iroh en posant sa main ridée sur l'épaule saine de Zuko. « Tu dois pouvoir te défendre à nouveau avant de reprendre du service en tant que Seigneur du feu »

Zuko se sentit faiblir. Son épaule redevenait douloureuse sous le coup de crispation. Il n'était pas certain de guérir totalement, une étrange émotion s'empara de lui. La peur. Katara planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était déterminée, comme toujours.

« Je t'y aiderais Zuko, je te l'ai promis. Ton oncle et Aang peuvent gérer cette histoire en attendant, j'en suis sûre », lui dit-elle d'une voix encourageante qui sembla l'apaiser quelque peu. Elle avait toujours les mots justes.

« Je compte sur toi Katara, et s'il se rebiffe, te gêne pas pour le mettre au tapis ! En attendant, j'essaierais de découvrir à quel réseau nous avons exactement à faire, en espérant qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul d'impliqué... »

« Dites-moi si vous apprenez quelque chose d'autre », fit Zuko d'un ton autoritaire. Il ne supporterait pas que son oncle lui cache quelque chose, non pas qu'il l'ait déjà fait.

« Je pense que tu sauras me rappeler à l'ordre si j'oublie, n'est-ce pas Zuko ? », le taquina gentiment Iroh.

Il savait pertinemment que Zuko lui demanderait sans arrêt des nouvelles, détestant être hors jeu. Zuko émit un grognement, ayant conscience qu'il avait parfois un sale caractère lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, des informations dans ce cas précis. Katara sourit avec amusement et Zuko le remarqua.

« Ne te moque pas de moi Katara », prévint-il avec un ton assez sombre qui fit disparaître son petit sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention Zuko », soupira-t-elle. Il était toujours aussi grincheux, c'était indéniable. Il avait son tic nerveux à la mâchoire, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était agacé. Mais il était bien plus agacé contre lui-même que contre Katara.

Un des généraux militaires en poste à la Capitale pour conseiller le Seigneur du Feu, ou l'oncle de celui-ci le cas échéant, revint armé d'une longue liste. Katara recula de quelques pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires même si elle était très curieuse de savoir comment Iroh allait s'y prendre pour démasquer les coupables. Zuko s'approcha du parchemin et eut un choc.

« Vous ne voulez pas dire que... Tous ces citoyens sont potentiellement impliqués ?! », s'exclama-t-il, prenant de sa main droite le parchemin des mains de son oncle, les yeux défilant depuis le haut jusqu'au bas du parchemin. Des noms. Des citoyens de la Nation du Feu. Iroh le lui reprit.

« Tu as dis le mot Zuko. _Potentiellement_. Et oui, ils sont peut-être impliqués. Ton règne n'est pas encore clairement installé et tous ces attentats ne font rien pour arranger nos affaires, mais ne t'en fait pas. Quand nous en saurons plus, nous pourrons frapper », lui dit Iroh.

Katara entendit Zuko marmonner « Et ça fait pourtant six ans » mais Iroh ne releva pas. Katara n'avait pas vraiment la moindre idée de ce que signifiait gouverner tout un peuple, mais après 100 ans de domination par Sozin puis son fils Ozai, revenir sur terre et dans l'équilibre ne devait effectivement pas être au goût de tous. De ce qu'elle savait, beaucoup étaient désormais emprisonnés après enquête et jugement, mais il restait encore énormément de dissidents dans la nature, sans compter que l'image de la Nation du feu vis-à-vis des autres peuples était loin d'être redorée. Pas étonnant que Zuko soit sans cesse sous pression et en quête de quelque chose à faire. Il y avait bien trop à faire.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et arrangèrent des convocations pour les premiers de la liste. Zuko commençait à fatiguer, sa fièvre revenait et son bras recommençait à le faire souffrir, Katara le sentait. C'était bien plus fort que de simples crispations. Il était temps qu'elle regagne son autorité vis-à-vis de son patient. Iroh le vit grimacer et arrêta aussitôt son propos.

« Zuko... ? », interrogea Iroh, qui voyait bien que son neveu n'était pas dans son assiette. Ce dernier refrénait une grimace de douleur, qu'il ne put bientôt plus cacher.

« Je vais bien ! », grogna-t-il, à peine conscient de l'absurdité de son propos. Il n'allait visiblement pas bien.

Katara intervint d'un ton ferme, celui qu'elle prenait avec Sokka - et occasionnellement Aang - lorsqu'elle voulait se faire entendre.

« Ça suffit. Assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui, Zuko, je dois te refaire une séance de guérison », lui dit Katara d'un ton qui défiait Zuko d'essayer de contester sa décision.

Il la toisa du regard, ayant une irrépressible envie de faire attendre son épaule. Iroh les regardait se battre avec leurs regards respectifs, amusé. Zuko avait l'habitude de réagir par des répliques très spirituelles, or là il semblait hésiter. Elle leva un sourcil, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de jouer au plus fin, mais qu'il perdrait.

Il soupira et accepta de la suivre, bon gré mal gré. « Bien, allons-y alors. Je vous verrais au dîner mon oncle »

Katara sourit. Il avait encore un peu d'instinct de conservation alors. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, qui en réalité n'était pas si éloignée de la salle du trône. Le trajet se passa en silence, aucun des deux ne souhaitant évoquer les hypothèses inquiétantes émises par Iroh. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, qui avait été nettoyée de tout le sang qui aurait pu s'y déposer. De nouveaux bandages avaient été préparés par les médecins. Ils étaient efficaces, une qualité que Katara appréciait et qu'elle utilisa pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Tu as des médecins rudement efficaces Zuko », commenta-t-elle tandis qu'elle le faisait asseoir sur son lit. S'il venait à s'évanouir pour une quelconque raison, au moins il ne se ferait pas mal.

Zuko était encore un peu grincheux, il avait envie de savoir qui voulait le tuer. Mais, détendant soudain son visage demeuré crispé, il se rendit compte que son comportement n'était pas acceptable et voulut s'excuser, à sa manière.

« Et toi, un patient fort peu sympathique », grommela-t-il, agacé de son propre comportement. Katara en fut surprise. Il était au contraire l'un des patients les plus courageux qu'elle ait eu. Et elle l'avait connu bien plus grincheux et hors de contrôle. Elle lui enleva le tissu qui servait à tenir son bras gauche contre son torse, pour éviter tout mouvement à son épaule.

« Tu exagères, comme d'habitude », lui dit-elle gentiment tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de dégrafer sa tunique, qui était bien plus complexe et imposante que celle qu'il portait lors de l'attaque. Elle devina que des servants préposés à cet effet ont dû l'aider à se vêtir. Eux devaient connaître par coeur la moindre pièce d'étoffe que portait le Seigneur du Feu. Elle soupira, ne trouvant pas les crochets qui retenaient sa tunique.

Zuko dut l'aider de sa main libre. Il pointa du doigt le revers de sa tunique, difficilement accessible, puis guida la main de Katara dessus. « Ici »

Katara mit enfin le doigt sur les attaches qu'il désignait et lui jeta un regard penaud, elle aurait pu le trouver toute seule. Puis soudain, elle se mit à rougir et reporta son regard sur sa tâche. Déshabiller le Seigneur du Feu était assez gênant à présent que celui-ci était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et ce n'était pas que pour elle que c'était gênant. Zuko eut un sourire presque imperceptible en la voyant tout à coup gênée. Elle choisit d'ignorer ce fait, ainsi que le fait que leurs visages étaient rudement proches, et d'agir comme avec tout autre patient : avec la tête froide. Il émit un léger gémissement quand elle passa la tunique sur son épaule blessée pour l'enlever. Il était à présent torse-nu, révélant son ancienne cicatrice en plein milieu de son torse, souvenir d'Azula, et celle qu'il aurait bientôt sur son épaule gauche.

Elle défit le bandage doucement, mais ne réussit pas à épargner totalement Zuko. Ce dernier avait le visage crispé, et se rendait compte que la douleur était toujours là. Il l'avait un peu oubliée mais elle le rappela vivement à l'ordre alors qu'il essayait d'étendre son bras pour faciliter le travail de Katara. Il observait comme envoûté ses fines mains hâlées défaire avec souplesse et rapidité la bande de tissu. La blessure trouva finalement l'air libre. Katara poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était toujours rouge, et n'était donc pas infectée. Elle toucha délicatement sa blessure pour connaître le degré de douleur que ressentait Zuko.

« Aie ! », s'exclama-t-il, sans toutefois bouger, lorsque Katara passa légèrement sa main sur un point particulièrement douloureux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Désolée »

Il fit un signe de sa main droite pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, sa mâchoire serrée sous le coup de la douleur. Katara ouvrit enfin sa gourde d'eau et entreprit de le guérir à nouveau. Elle insista particulièrement sur le point qui lui avait fait lâcher un cri. Ses yeux étaient fermement concentrés sur la blessure, analysant chaque action causée par son eau pour vérifier que tout se passait normalement. Son visage s'était approché si près du torse de Zuko qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur lui, ainsi que son odeur d'ambre mêlée à celle de la mer. Une senteur apaisante et différente de ce à quoi il avait été habitué.

Katara baignait elle entre les effluves d'ambre, la sueur et le sang de Zuko mais elle ne trouvait plus cela aussi désagréable à présent. Elle termina quelques minutes plus tard et replaça son eau dans sa gourde, qu'elle referma. Puis elle prit les bandages propres pour en refaire un sur son épaule.

Zuko bougea légèrement son bras. Il avait toujours mal, mais c'était moins intense. Il pouvait bouger un peu plus son bras à chaque guérison que Katara faisait. « Mmh... C'est mieux. Merci Katara »

La maître de l'eau lui rendit un sourire faible. Cette guérison lui avait coûté plus d'énergie que nécessaire, et n'ayant pas récupéré de ses prouesses de la nuit dernière, elle n'aurait pas dû forcer autant. Elle pressa la paume de sa main sur son front, pour soulager le mal de tête qui la guettait, puis secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas la malade ici. Zuko choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire mais se promit de mieux cacher sa douleur à l'avenir, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer.

« Tâchons de te rhabiller maintenant », lui dit-elle en attrapant la tunique laissée sur le côté. Elle avait compris comment la défaire, la rattacher allait être un jeu d'enfant. Un jeu d'enfant qui lui prit toutefois cinq tentatives pour le résoudre. Zuko l'observait avec amusement.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Zuko ! », lui dit-elle alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à attacher sa tunique. Zuko songea que c'était lui qui lui demandait de ne pas se moquer de lui un peu plus tôt. La situation s'était désormais inversée.

Il lui fit l'affront de répéter ce qu'elle lui avait répondu alors plus tôt, en imitant grossièrement sa petite voix. « Ce n'était pas mon intention, Katara »

Elle le fusilla du regard puis eut un sourire cynique. « Tu sais Zuko, j'ai su réparer ton épaule, je saurais aussi la remettre en pièce s'il le fallait »

« Et tu devrais t'occuper de moi plus longtemps encore - Ouch ! », lui répondit-il avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle le prit relativement doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il le sente un peu, par son épaule gauche pour le faire taire. « Hey ! », s'écria-t-il pour la réprimander tandis qu'elle se levait.

« Nous devrions aller dîner, ton oncle va nous attendre », lui dit-elle sans prêter attention à sa réaction.

« Je me vengerais », grommela-t-il avec néanmoins une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix.

Sa réponse - donnée sur le ton de l'évidence - le fit lever les yeux au ciel. « Le contraire me surprendrait beaucoup »

Ils se rendirent au dîner, accompagnés de Suki et de deux autres guerrières Kyoshi qui suivraient Zuko en permanence jusqu'à ce que la situation soit éclaircie. Elles étaient discrètes, silencieuses et élégantes avec leur maquillage et leur kimono en brocard vert qui faisait ressortir leur armure de métal. Katara était toujours vêtue de rouge, et se fondait plutôt bien dans le décor. Les seuls éléments qui la faisaient encore maître de l'eau étaient les perles bleues qui retenaient ses cheveux en arrière ainsi que le collier de sa mère. Elle avait également décidé de porter le bracelet de Kiyi, resté dans sa besace en tissu qu'elle portait en guise de ceinture par dessus sa tunique rouge. Zuko le remarqua.

« J'ignorais que Kiyi t'en avais offert un à toi aussi », lui dit-il tandis qu'ils marchaient en pointant le bracelet qu'elle portait. Il lui montra le sien, orné du symbole de la Nation du Feu. Elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il était inconscient.

« Elle me l'a offert quand tu étais endormi », expliqua Katara tandis qu'elle le remuait pour faire apparaître la pierre sculptée sur son poignet. Le symbole du Feu entremêlé à celui de l'Eau. « Il est magnifique »

Zuko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'irrégularité du motif mais décida de ne pas faire de commentaire. Katara sentit toutefois son regard détailler nerveusement ledit motif. Mais il se rangea à son avis. « C'est vrai »

Iroh, Ursa et Kiyi les attendaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de banquet, où tous prenaient les repas ensemble. Seul le petit déjeuner faisait exception, Zuko et Iroh étant toujours debout à l'aurore bien avant Ursa et Kiyi. Il y avait même certaines nuits où Zuko ne pouvait guère dormir, soit à cause des cauchemars, soit à cause de l'administration de la Nation du Feu qui requérait énormément de temps.

Zuko se mit en bout de table pour présider le repas, comme c'était la coutume, Katara assise à sa droite à côté de Kiyi.

« Ta hanche ne te fait plus mal ? », lui demanda Katara.

Kiyi secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non, c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé. Merci encore ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois alors... », soupira-t-elle. Mais elle eut un sourire. Au moins pour un temps, Katara minimiserait les conséquences de son entraînement. Elle pourrait s'entraîner deux fois plus.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une dernière fois avec toi Kiyi », plaisanta Zuko, qui récolta un regard noir de sa petite soeur.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas si mauvaise ! », s'écria-t-elle, vexée. Elle croisa les bras et arbora une mine boudeuse qui fit sourire Iroh. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup un certain jeune homme portant une cicatrice sur son visage. Ce jeune homme à présent devenu Seigneur du Feu.

« Non, ma chérie, tu es même très douée tu sais », la rassura sa mère, qui était assise en face d'elle. C'était à peu de chose près ce qu'elle disait à Zuko lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à parvenir au niveau de sa soeur, qui était naturellement douée contrairement à lui. Tout deux s'en rappelaient.

Elle avait toujours le coeur à encourager ses enfants, même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, l'important était qu'ils s'améliorent sans cesse. Mais Kiyi voulait l'entendre de son grand frère. Katara lui jeta un regard appuyé.

« C'était une plaisanterie Kiyi, tu seras une grande maîtresse du feu », lui dit Zuko avec un sourire qui égaya son visage d'ordinaire toujours sous contrôle.

Kiyi sourit à nouveau. Les premiers plats furent servis. Katara inspira une bonne fois pour avaler son plat de nouilles qui promettait d'être au moins aussi relevé que la soupe qu'elle avait bu la veille. Même après plusieurs années incognito avec Aang, Toph et Sokka au sein de la Nation du Feu, elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à leur manière d'épicer les plats. Son visage vira rapidement au rouge, sous le regard moqueur de Zuko. Lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard, il détourna les yeux, faisant mine de rien.

« Bon sang, même leur nourriture brûle ! », pensa Katara qui peinait à finir son plat. Elle ne dut son salut qu'au pain qui se trouvait sur la table, le meilleur moyen d'absorber les épices un peu trop piquantes.

Zuko et Iroh discutaient de leurs stratégies respectives au Pai Sho, ayant décidé de ne pas trop inquiéter Ursa et surtout Kiyi sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Katara les écoutait, sans toutefois tout comprendre. Elle ne savait guère jouer à ce jeu.

« Et toi ma chère Katara, tu dois bien avoir une stratégie bien à toi au Pai Sho, non ? », lui demanda tout à coup Iroh, qui la sentait très intéressée par cette conversation.

Elle rougit et entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « A vrai dire, on ne m'a jamais appris à jouer », bredouilla-t-elle. Et par « on », elle visait plus particulièrement Aang, qui savait très bien jouer à ce jeu mais qui n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui apprendre durant leur courte vie commune.

Iroh la regarda, atterré. « Il va falloir remédier à cela ! », dit-il en se jetant un regard d'abord à Zuko, puis à Kiyi qui, même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à la cheville de ses aînés à ce jeu, se défendait toutefois admirablement.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai du temps à perdre... », fit sombrement Zuko, qui détestait être « puni » de son pouvoir de Seigneur du Feu. Mais cela lui changerait les idées, à lui ainsi qu'à sa soeur. Il s'essaya à sourire et se tourna vers Katara. « Est-ce que ça te plairait ? »

« Je serai honorée que le Seigneur du Feu m'apprenne à jouer, lui ainsi que son illustre jeune soeur ! », fit-elle avec une voix faussement humble qui montrait néanmoins son enchantement à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Cela l'occuperait un petit temps. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle devrait rester ici, tout dépendait de l'évolution de l'état de Zuko. Les fruits du dessert arrivèrent et Katara les dévora à belles dents. Au moins ils n'étaient pas bourrés d'épices. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et Zuko proposa de lui apprendre les bases le soir même. Kiyi fut autorisée à assister à l'apprentissage de Katara jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit là.

Zuko entraîna Katara et Kiyi dans la salle où il jouait communément avec son oncle lorsque le travail le permettait. Et puisque Iroh avait tout pris en charge, le temps qu'il se rétablisse, il allait mettre cette salle à profit. Un plateau marbré de Pai Sho les attendaient sur une table basse, les tuiles soigneusement rangées sur le côté de la table. Zuko décida qu'une partie contre Kiyi dans un premier temps serait la meilleure manière de montrer à Katara comment fonctionne le jeu. Kiyi s'installa face à Katara et Zuko s'assit à côté de cette dernière. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque.

« Le but du jeu est de créer une Harmonie autour du point central. Une Harmonie se réalise quand deux pièces compatibles sont alignées sur une ligne, comme ceci », dit-il tout en lui montrant en plaçant les pièces sur le plateau. « Pour gagner, il faut donc que tu aies quatre pièces qui forment un rectangle autour du point central »

« D'accord », dit-elle avec un signe de tête indiquant qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Les pièces sont ornées de fleurs comme tu peux le voir. Tu as trois fleurs rouges : la Rose, la Chrysanthème et le Rhododendron, qui peuvent se déplacer respectivement de 3, 4 ou 5 cases. C'est le même principe avec les fleurs blanches : le Jasmin, le Lys et le Jade Blanc, qui, pareil, peuvent se déplacer respectivement de 3, 4 ou 5 cases », expliqua Zuko qui lui montrait à chaque fois le symbole correspondant sur les tuiles.

« Hum... C'est bien compliqué... », commenta-t-elle, un peu dépassée par toutes les informations.

Zuko posa machinalement sa main droite sur son bras, comme il pouvait le faire avec Kiyi. « Ne t'en fait pas, je te rappellerais les règles si tu ne t'en souviens plus »

Il lui expliqua les compatibilités entre les pièces, lesquelles pouvant former une harmonie entre elles - c'est-à-dire pouvant être alignées - et celles qui au contraire permettent de briser l'harmonie. « Les pièces qui peuvent se déplacer avec le même nombre de déplacements sont incompatibles entre elles, tu ne pourras pas les aligner. Mais tu pourras t'en servir pour briser l'harmonie de ton adversaire »

« Donc... Le Jasmin et la Rose sont incompatibles, c'est ça ? », questionna Katara.

Zuko fut étonné de la voir comprendre si vite. Elle promettait d'être une adversaire de choix. Il lui avait fallu des jours pour tout comprendre quand son oncle lui avait appris à jouer, quand il était bien plus jeune. « Exact ! Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer les tuiles spéciales que tu peux choisir en début de partie, et que tu pourras jouer quand tu aligneras deux de tes pièces »

Il lui expliqua puis en vint aux mouvements possibles sur le plateau. « Les fleurs rouges ne peuvent se déplacer que dans les zones rouges ou beiges - qui sont neutres - et inversement pour les fleurs blanches, celles-ci ne peuvent se déplacer que dans les zones blanches ou beiges. En revanche, toutes les pièces peuvent être disposées autour du carré central », lui montra Zuko en pointant les différentes zones du plateau.

Ce dernier se constituait d'un carré partagé en quatre triangles, deux rouges et deux blancs, ainsi que de quatre petits triangles disposés à chaque sommet du carré par lesquels entraient les pièces sur le plateau. Le reste était coloré de beige, pour symboliser une zone neutre. Il lui expliqua enfin quelques petits points de stratégie et leur première partie commença. Zuko dut lui rappeler plusieurs fois les harmonies possibles entre chaque tuiles. Kiyi menait bien la partie, mais commettait de petites erreurs qui permettaient à Katara d'en profiter sur le bon conseil de Zuko. Elle gagna une partie sur deux, mais perdit la dernière qu'elle joua sans l'aide de Zuko. Ursa vint chercher Kiyi pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Zuko lui fit son câlin habituel et la laissa partir, s'asseyant cette fois face à Katara.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'Aang ne t'ait pas appris à jouer, c'est un excellent joueur », fit Zuko qui replaçait les pièces de chaque côté de la table pour une nouvelle partie.

Il avait eu l'occasion de jouer avec Aang presque à chaque fois que ce dernier s'était rendu à la Capitale. Katara ne l'accompagnait que rarement, et profitait davantage de la compagnie de Kiyi lorsqu'elle venait. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Aang n'était pas venu à présent. Katara fut gênée de sa question.

« Il était bien trop occupé à ses responsabilités d'Avatar... », soupira-t-elle, évitant son regard. Elle n'en voulait pas à Aang, il remplissait son devoir.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... », commença Zuko. Il avait quelque peu oublié qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble Aang et elle. Il se souvenait très bien de sa propre rupture avec Mai et détestait en parler - bien que sa mère l'y ait forcé pour ne pas laisser ses émotions bouillir à l'intérieur de lui - alors il pouvait comprendre.

« Ce n'est rien. Une dernière partie ? Je sais bien que je vais perdre mais un jour je te battrais », fit Katara pour le distraire de sa maladresse tandis qu'elle attrapait sa première tuile qu'elle plaça.

« J'y joue depuis mes onze ans, cela va te prendre pas mal de temps ! », la railla-t-il en posant à son tour sa tuile sur le plateau.

« Et toi, pas mal de patience », lui rétorqua-t-elle en poursuivant son jeu.

« Pas la plus grande de mes qualités hélas », poursuivit-il tandis qu'il commençait déjà à malmener Katara sur le plateau de jeu. Elle était bien trop concentrée sur ses propres tuiles pour remarquer ses manœuvres.

« Je l'avais remarqué », dit-elle sans remarquer le jeu subtil de Zuko.

Il gagna aux trois coups suivants.

« Je crois que je gagne, ma chère Katara », lui dit-il d'une voix douce, presque sensuelle, en se penchant au-dessus du plateau pour lui signifier sa victoire complète. Katara se surprit à le trouver... envoûtant. Puis chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il fanfaronnait comme un gamin, voilà tout.

« Ne croit pas que je vais me laisser abattre aussi facilement, mon cher Zuko », dit-elle en insistant bien sur son prénom.

Zuko étouffa un bâillement mais se trompa de main pour s'en cacher, gémissant de douleur. Katara retrouva un air sérieux.

« Tu veux que je te refasse une autre séance avant de dormir ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait suffisamment d'énergie pour lui refaire une séance de guérison.

Il se leva à son tour, soufflant pour évacuer la douleur. Ses yeux bleutés croisèrent les siens. « Non, je... Ça ira », lui répondit-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Katara en profita pour lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré de son comportement d'homme qui n'a peur de rien et qui n'a jamais mal. Elle l'avait entendu hurler toute une nuit, de quoi se cachait-il donc ? Elle ne chercha pas à savoir, et le suivit. Elle était toujours placée dans sa chambre pour le veiller en cas de problème, l'état de Zuko n'étant pas complètement stabilisé, même si elle devait admettre que son corps se remettait plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Aang était resté inconscient des semaines après avoir subi les foudres d'Azula. Il n'avait cependant pas pu bénéficier de la maîtrise du sang de Katara, ce qui pouvait expliquer la lenteur de sa guérison et la rapidité de celle de Zuko.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, qui était toujours séparée en deux. Des servants vinrent aider Zuko à se changer et Katara en profita pour aller dans la salle d'eau se passer de l'eau sur le visage et coiffer ses cheveux avant de dormir. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, elle sentait que ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur et se demanda brièvement comment faisait la dame Ursa pour se vêtir d'une robe de brocard aussi imposante à chaque jour. Ses mains tressèrent machinalement ses cheveux, pour qu'elle ait moins chaud, puis Zuko vint prendre sa place, vêtu plus légèrement et souplement pour dormir, les cheveux décoiffés, dans la salle d'eau. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Je vais regarder ton épaule à nouveau », décida Katara en le voyant.

« Ça va, je t'assure, ce n'est que la chaleur... », lui dit-il en se passant à son tour de l'eau sur le visage. Il s'appuyait de façon anormale sur la vasque, comme s'il était tout à coup exténué. Comme si... il avait de la fièvre. Il avait également des frissons, qu'il tentait de réprimer vainement.

Katara, sans lui demander son avis, posa une main sur son front qui était brûlant de fièvre. « Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, Zuko », lui dit-elle.

Elle présumait que cette fièvre était due à la reconstruction de son épaule et aux douleurs articulaires que causait la consolidation de celle-ci. Et puisque les effets de sa précédente guérison s'estompaient déjà, la fièvre était revenue plus fortement. Elle aurait dû le prévoir.

« Tu peux marcher ? Je vais t'aider à te coucher », lui dit-elle en passant son bras droit sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

Il ne disait plus rien, c'était inquiétant. Mais voyant que Katara attendait une réponse, il fit un effort. « Je peux marcher »

Elle l'aida à s'allonger dans son lit et défit sa tunique, qu'elle connaissait bien à force, et ses bandages. La blessure était toujours rouge, signe qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection et que sa fièvre venait de ses douleurs articulaires, qui étaient normales. Elle utilisa son eau pour calmer la fièvre, mais ne put le faire longtemps, son propre corps étant épuisé après tous ces efforts pour le guérir.

Katara refit son bandage mais ne lui remit pas sa tunique. « Cela risquerait d'aggraver ta fièvre, tu dois être le moins couvert possible », expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il hochait la tête docilement. Il se rendait à nouveau compte d'à quel point il était faible.

Elle sauta du lit et partit tremper un linge pour le rafraîchir. Elle le posa sur son front et il poussa un soupir. Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Cela lui faisait du bien. Katara écarta quelques mèches tombées sur son visage, et sentit à nouveau la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Un véritable feu ambulant. Elle resta assise au pied du lit, n'osant guère aller se coucher tant qu'il n'était pas endormi. Une fois endormi, le sommeil s'occuperait de sa fièvre. Katara se surprit à fredonner tout doucement. Une berceuse de sa mère lui revenait en mémoire. Mais se rappelant que Zuko devait dormir, elle se tut.

« Continue... S'il te plait... », entendit-elle au-dessus de sa tête.

Ses joues rougirent. Être entendue en train de fredonner était assez gênant à ses yeux. Mais elle supposa qu'une berceuse pourrait peut-être le faire s'endormir plus vite. Aussi se racla-t-elle la gorge, pour cette fois prononcer les mots qui accompagnaient cette douce mélodie que sa mère lui chantait petite. Katara la chantait elle-même aux enfants qu'elle soignait lorsqu'il y en avait et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir à cause de la douleur ou de la fièvre.

 _Cette lune si belle qui te voit depuis le ciel,_

 _Est celle qui te protégera toujours_

 _Cet océan si grand qui jamais ne s'arrête,_

 _Te guidera vers de très beaux rêves_

 _Ferme tes jolis yeux, laisse-toi emporter_

 _Par le vent qui pousse les nuages_

 _Pour que demain lorsque tu te réveilleras_

 _Tu trouves le soleil levé au matin._

 _Puisses-tu t'endormir sereinement_

 _Ton esprit bercé par ma voix_

 _Je ne te laisserais que seulement_

 _Si tu t'endors jusqu'à l'aurore._

 _Si jamais tu es surpris par des milliers de cauchemars_

 _Souviens que je ne suis pas très loin_

 _Je viendrais jusqu'à toi pour effacer tes peurs_

 _Pour que tu n'aies plus aucune douleur_

 _Puisses-tu t'endormir sereinement_

 _Ton esprit bercé par ma voix_

 _Je ne te laisserais que seulement_

 _Si tu t'endors jusqu'à l'aurore. *****_

Elle répéta la ritournelle plusieurs fois, sans jamais chanter très fort, comme un murmure. Zuko trouvait sa voix agréable à écouter, et se laissa porter par ses paroles, jusqu'à s'endormir profondément. Katara ne s'en rendit même pas compte, et continua jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour, au pied du lit avec le coussin sur lequel elle était assise en guise d'oreiller. Toutes ces guérisons l'avaient épuisée, et ayant eu l'habitude pendant de longs mois passés avec Aang et son frère de dormir sur des sols improbables, elle pouvait s'endormir n'importe où. Même au pied du lit du Seigneur du feu, qui ne dormit pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu...

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les choses vont lentement, et iront lentement pour l'instant entre nos deux protagonistes car comme vous allez vite le comprendre, j'aime faire durer le suspense ;) J'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que la brève explication du Pai Sho (que j'apprends moi-même, voyez l'engagement !) vous a plu, j'ai hâte de voir vos retours sur ce chapitre !**

 ***Pour la "musique" de la berceuse, je me suis inspirée de la très belle musique _Continued Story_ de Kuroishi Hitomi (qui a été écrite pour Code Geass).**


	5. Chapitre 5 - La perte

**Bonjour tout le monde, ou plutôt bonsoir, me revoici avec le chapitre 5 (et un peu de retard, veuillez m'en excuser) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je suis à nouveau désolée si des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe se sont glissées dans le récit, je fais de mon mieux pour relire mais elles m'échappent. Une nouvelle étape va être franchie entre Zuko et Katara mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça prend peu de temps et c'est une excellente source de motivation ! Je remercie d'ailleurs celles et ceux qui en laissent à chaque chapitre !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Iroh apprend à Zuko et Katara que des organisations criminelles relativement puissantes étaient à l'oeuvre et cherchait à les réduire au silence, eux ainsi que le Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie entamé par l'Avatar Aang. Iroh prit sur lui de régler cette affaire sans l'appui de Zuko, ce dernier ayant encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'être guéri. Pour occuper son temps, il apprend à Katara à jouer au Pai Sho. Mais lorsque vient la nuit, ses maux reprennent le dessus et nécessitent une surveillance accrue de la part de Katara, qui pour l'endormir lui chanta une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait petite, avant de s'endormir à son tour._

*Chapitre 5 - La perte*

 _Des cris. Des cris sans fin. Zuko mourant, et Katara impuissante, contrainte de le voir se vider de son sang. Sa maîtrise avait disparu, et en dépit de ses appels à l'aide, personne ne venait. Le Seigneur du feu lâcha un dernier soupir, Katara tenant alors son visage._

 _« Non ! Réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie ! Zuko... Zuko ! », hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de le réveiller._

Elle s'éveilla brusquement, haletante. Un rêve ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Que faisait-elle par terre ? Elle se souvint brusquement que Zuko dormait au-dessus d'elle. Par la lune, allait-il bien ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Elle se leva avec rapidité et constata que Zuko n'avait pas bougé. Il grommelait dans son sommeil, les gestes de Katara ayant perturbé ce dernier. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait bien, il n'était pas en train de mourir. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Mais alors qu'elle allait se coucher dans son lit cette fois, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur lui à nouveau.

Allait-il vraiment bien ?! Elle toucha son front, en essayant toutefois de ne pas le réveiller. Sa fièvre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était brûlant, et cela allait en empirant. Katara s'inquiéta aussitôt. Il se déshydratait sous l'effet de sa chaleur corporelle et de la chaleur ambiante. La sueur qui dégoulinait du visage de la maîtresse de l'eau ne s'évaporait pas. Il faisait bien trop chaud ici, tant et si bien qu'elle ôta sa tunique rouge, laissant voir ses bandages qui recouvraient la quasi-intégralité de son torse et de ses cuisses.

Elle eut une idée pour rafraichir la pièce, mais cela allait lui coûter de nouveaux efforts. Efforts qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre dans sa prochaine guérison. Utilisant des récipients traînant dans la pièce, dépotant les plantes sèches qui pouvaient s'y trouver, Katara les remplit d'eau. Puis avec sa maîtrise, elle fit monter l'eau autour de Zuko, et la changea - progressivement pour ne pas lui causer un choc thermique violent - en glace. Le lit était désormais recouvert de glace, glace que Katara allait s'acharner à maintenir au moins jusqu'à ce que la fièvre de Zuko baisse. Il allait avoir une drôle de surprise en se réveillant.

Réveil qui se produisit quelques heures plus tard. Katara dormait vingt minutes, puis se réveillait pour durcir à nouveau la glace, qui menaçait de fondre, puis retournait dormir pour pouvoir tenir toute la nuit avec sa maîtrise. Zuko se réveilla alors qu'elle en était à son cinquième réveil. Encore endormi, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, la chaleur n'était plus là. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu'il vit qu'il était entouré de glace. Il pivota la tête et vit Katara, trouble, en train de reformer la glace qui avait pu fondre. Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, trop fatiguée pour cela.

« Ingénieux », murmura-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas encore tous les efforts que cela demandait à Katara.

Celle-ci l'entendit néanmoins et se tourna vers lui, essoufflée. Sans lui répondre, elle posa une main sur son front, qui était déjà plus frais qu'auparavant. Sa fièvre se dissipait enfin. Il était temps, elle n'en pouvait plus. Zuko, qui se réveillait petit à petit, comprit qu'elle sacrifiait tout son sommeil pour le maintenir en vie. Aussi, lorsqu'elle lui présenta de l'eau tiède pour qu'il se désaltère, il n'émit aucune objection. Il but ainsi quatre verres à la suite, pendant que Katara tâchait de replacer la glace sous forme d'eau liquide dans les récipients qu'elle avait réquisitionnés. Sa tâche effectuée, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à Zuko. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle rejoigne son lit, mais sa tête tournait et son corps refusait de coopérer.

« Katara ? », demanda-t-il, s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

« J'ai... sommeil... », murmura-t-elle, si bas que Zuko l'entendit à peine.

La voyant s'affaisser brusquement, Zuko la rattrapa en usant de son bras valide et de la partie droite de son torse nu. Elle était épuisée à tel point qu'elle sentit à peine Zuko contre elle. Incapable de la porter jusqu'à son lit, il la fit s'allonger à sa place, dans son lit. Une grande première. Zuko n'avait jamais accueilli personne dans son lit, excepté Kiyi lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Mais cela remontait déjà à plusieurs années. Mai avait toujours refusé de dormir avec lui, à son plus grand désarroi.

Observant Katara qui s'était endormie en un clin d'oeil, il constata à quel point il lui devait beaucoup. Elle mettait tous ses efforts dans sa santé. Comment pourrait-il la remercier ? Aurait-il été capable d'en faire autant s'il disposait de ses talents de guérisseuse ? Peut-être. Sans se surestimer, il se considérait comme étant courageux. Il se souvenait du moment où il s'était interposé entre Azula et Katara. Était-ce aussi courageux que de sacrifier sa santé et son sommeil pour le bien être d'autrui ? Il l'ignorait, tout comme il ignorait comment honorer sa dette. Il se doutait que Katara s'en fichait royalement, mais il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi ?

Il finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle, tâchant de réfléchir à cette question. Mais il ne trouva pas de réponse et s'endormit à son tour.

Le matin finit par arriver et la lueur du soleil perça à travers les épais rideaux rouges. Katara s'éveilla, encore fatiguée de sa nuit, et se plaça sur le dos pour s'étirer, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Zuko dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Elle se figea sur place. Elle avait dormi dans le même lit que Zuko ! Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle ne se souvenait pas. Ses joues rougirent. Elle était affreusement gênée, n'ayant jamais dormi avec aucun homme avant ça, sauf peut-être Sokka quand elle était petite. Peut-être pouvait-elle regagner son lit et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Mais à peine eut-elle commencé à bouger pour se lever que Zuko étouffa un bâillement.

« Kiyi, il est trop tôt pour ça... », murmura-t-il avant de se détourner de Katara pour se rendormir.

Kiyi ? Que venait faire Kiyi là-dedans ? Katara comprit que Zuko imaginait que sa soeur était montée sur le lit pour le réveiller, alors qu'elle avait au contraire voulu se lever. Elle eut un sourire malicieux, se demandant comment Zuko allait réagir lorsqu'il se rappellerait de ce qui s'était passé.

« Ce n'est pas Kiyi », dit-elle avec douceur.

Zuko ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, sonné par ce que venait de dire Katara. Si ce n'était pas Kiyi... QUI ? Il se tourna aussitôt vers la voix qui avait parlé et trouva Katara assise en tailleur à côté de lui, rouge comme une pivoine. Manquant de tomber de l'autre côté du lit, sous le choc, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, si ce n'est un misérable bégaiement. Zuko finit par se ressaisir. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, rien de plus.

« Tu t'es endormie après avoir dissipé la glace, et puisque je ne pouvais pas te porter jusqu'à ton lit... », commença-t-il, gêné de la situation lui aussi.

Katara faillit lui rétorquer qu'il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Suki, ou peu importe qui gardait la chambre, mais préféra ne rien dire. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi il n'en avait pas eu l'idée. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il appréciait la compagnie de Katara. Elle était calme, silencieuse, ne parlant jamais dans le vide. Ses paroles avaient tout autant de sens que ses silences. Elle savait parfaitement quand se taire et quand intervenir.

« Tu sembles aller mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? », dit-elle en approchant sa main du front pâle de Zuko, qui suivit sa main du regard. Il était encore un peu chaud mais la fièvre était presque partie.

« Tu as raison », dit-il, résigné à ne plus parler de cette nuit passée côte à côte de façon relativement dévêtue.

Il se força à ne pas trop observer Katara dans ses sous-vêtements, même s'il l'avait déjà vue habillée de la sorte pour s'entraîner à sa maîtrise. Elle avait en effet bien grandi, son corps révélait désormais de belles courbes féminines qui n'existaient pas lorsqu'il l'avait connue. C'était une belle femme, seul un fou oserait dire le contraire. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela et mettre ses pensées d'homme de côté, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée au réveil.

« Puis-je regarder ton épaule ? J'ai craint le pire pour toi cette nuit », lui dit-elle d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Elle songea qu'elle devait avoir une mine épouvantable mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire grand chose pour le moment.

Zuko ne répondit pas mais s'assit en tailleur face à elle pour qu'elle puisse défaire son bandage et observer sa guérison. Celle-ci progressait plutôt rapidement, une croûte avait commencé à se former autour de sa plaie. Zuko observait Katara scruter sa blessure sous toutes les coutures. Elle était concentrée, ses yeux bleus fatigués semblaient inébranlables. Elle entreprit de le palper, pour voir si Zuko avait encore de gros foyers de douleur. Ce dernier eut un frisson au contact de ses doigts, qui étaient bien plus froids que sa peau. Katara sentit ses joues rosir mais poursuivit sa tâche avec sérieux.

Il ne gémit pas mais fit la grimace plusieurs fois. C'était bon signe. La veille il avait presque hurlé lorsqu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Les yeux de Katara dérivèrent sur sa cicatrice qu'il portait au milieu du torse, entre ses muscles, souvenir d'Azula. Sortant de sa contemplation, elle jeta un regard à Zuko.

« Je crois que tu vas te remettre », lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire qui illumina son visage fatigué.

Zuko s'esclaffa. « Oh ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ! Tu en doutais ? »

« Tu as un talent pour survivre, mes doutes étaient donc minimes », le rassura-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle allait continuer à le surveiller de très près, il avait visiblement tendance à avoir des rechutes. Et même s'il s'en tirait admirablement, il n'était pas invincible. Puis elle se leva et s'assit au bord du lit sur le tabouret resté là. Zuko comprit et s'assit au bord du lit, du côté où elle avait dormi.

« Je vais tendre ton bras doucement », lui dit-elle en lui prenant d'une main le poignet et de l'autre son coude. Elle pouvait sentir les puissants muscles de Zuko sous la pulpe de ses doigts. « Dis-moi si tu as mal »

Elle tira doucement sur sa main. Zuko ne sentit presque rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire sur le coude. Son visage se crispa, signe qu'il souffrait mais de façon supportable. Katara entreprit d'aller plus doucement à partir de ce point. Son bras tendu devant lui en direction de ses cuisses, Katara lui jeta un coup d'œil qui lui promettait de la douleur. Il pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Alors elle commença à lever son bras. Sa main arrivée à hauteur d'épaule, Zuko se mit à gémir, faisant tout pour se retenir, fermant très fort les yeux pour réfréner les larmes de douleur. Katara reposa son bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Son seuil de douleur avait été repoussé mais il avait toujours mal. « Donne-moi une minute », lui dit-il. Il prit de courtes inspirations puis expira plusieurs fois pour soulager la douleur.

« Ton bras guérit, il lui faut simplement du temps », lui expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle appela à elle un peu d'eau, celle qu'elle avait laissée dans les récipients pour faire de la glace cette nuit. « Je vais te faire une séance de guérison »

Elle s'étira tel un chat pour préparer ses muscles, puis alors qu'elle allait placer l'eau en cataplasme sur son épaule, elle se mit à bâiller, brisant son mouvement. Zuko sut qu'elle n'avait dormi que quatre ou cinq heures à tout casser, pas assez pour être en pleine forme. Elle méritait de récupérer.

« Tu ne voudrais pas dormir un peu ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. Il se demandait si elle admettrait sa fatigue, ou si elle adopterait le déni comme il le faisait lui-même souvent.

Elle se tourna vers lui, avec de petits yeux. « Qui s'occupera de toi s'il t'arrive à nouveau quelque chose ? Et ta douleur alors ? », lui demanda-t-elle pour justifier son refus.

« Quelqu'un viendra te réveiller, voilà tout. Et je rappelle que tu as dormi presque toute la matinée hier et que je m'en suis très bien sorti, je suis un grand garçon va », se défendit-il avec cynisme.

Katara eut une moue mi-agacée, mi-amusée. Il marquait un point. Aussi se leva-t-elle pour se coucher dans son lit cette fois. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de tirer le rideau, pour s'isoler et surtout laisser suffisamment d'intimité à Zuko, qui fit appeler ses servants pour l'aider à s'habiller.

Il détestait faire appel à qui que ce soit pour faire ce genre de chose banale. Enfin du moins était-ce banal depuis qu'il dirigeait la Nation du feu. Auparavant, son père faisait venir tous les matins une armée de servants pour s'occuper de lui. Même si plus jeune il avait beaucoup profité de ces privilèges, il avait mis fin à cela, n'en gardant que très peu pour lui pour les moments critiques comme celui-ci.

Trois servants arrivèrent, deux femmes et un homme. Zuko n'aimait pas vraiment qu'une femme s'occupe de l'habiller. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix avec Katara et n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi déplaisant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Ne parlez pas trop fort, Katara se repose », leur murmura-t-il en désignant le rideau fermé. Ils hochèrent la tête.

L'une des servantes avait rapporté les vêtements de Katara, qui avaient retrouvé leur belle couleur bleue. Pas une trace de sang n'avait résisté.

« Voici les vêtements de Lady Katara. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer votre tunique seigneur, elle était trop abîmée... », murmura-t-elle, déçue d'elle-même.

Rares étaient les étoffes qui résistaient à Kao. C'était étrange d'entendre Katara se faire appeler « Lady ». Il se souvenait du temps où il s'amusait à l'appeler « paysanne », et se maudit intérieurement pour sa stupidité. Ce qu'il avait pu être imbécile, même après toutes ces années il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il l'avait été. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, elle méritait le plus grand respect.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Kao, j'en ferais faire une nouvelle », répondit Zuko tandis que Kang tâchait de l'habiller, faisant attention au bras de son Seigneur. Il lui avait apporté sa tenue légère de Seigneur du feu. Une longue tunique rouge et noire au tissu léger, surmontée de son habituel plastron noir aux armoiries de la Nation du feu. Deux pièces en métal noir et or venaient enserrer ses poignets au niveau des manches. Ses cheveux furent relevés en chignon et sertis de la flamme caractéristique du Seigneur du feu.

« Votre mère aimerait vous voir dans les jardins », dit Aka, la troisième servante qui s'affairait à refaire le lit et à ramasser tout ce qui pouvait être nettoyé, ce qui incluait les bandages usagés utilisés par Katara. Elle sembla perplexe lorsqu'elle vit les récipients remplis d'eau disposés aux quatre coins du lit et l'humidité des rideaux du baldaquin qui entourait le lit.

« N'y touchez pas, Katara les utilise », fit simplement Zuko, qui ne souhaita pas aller plus loin dans les explications. Il ajouta « Autre chose, si Katara a besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle a carte blanche »

De toute manière, il se doutait qu'elle refuserait toute aide en dehors de celle des médecins ou de sa famille le cas échéant. Mais au cas où, c'était dit. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un seul homme, puis sortirent.

Zuko hésitait à laisser Katara seule. Il ne savait guère pourquoi. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire puisque Suki - qui avait gardé la chambre toute la nuit avec deux autres de ses guerrières - annonça l'arrivée de sa mère, qui n'avait sans doute pas eu la patience d'attendre que son fils vienne. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres guerrières Kyoshi.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! », s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant d'être rabrouée par Zuko.

« Maman ! Katara est encore endormie », chuchota-t-il en pointant du menton le rideau fermé qui dissimulait Katara à la lumière du jour et au reste du monde.

Celle-ci porta une main à sa bouche, désolée. Zuko la fit sortir et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Que voulais-tu me dire maman ? », demanda-t-il alors. Il se souvint qu'elle souhaitait à nouveau négocier le cas d'Azula. Merveilleux. Un bon mal de crâne en perspective.

« Ne voudrais-tu pas aller dans les jardins ? Je suis sûre que Suki pourra assurer la sécurité de Katara », lui dit-elle. Elle voulait vraiment discuter avec lui.

« J'allais t'y rejoindre », répondit-il en jetant un regard entendu à Suki, qui chargea les guerrières Kyoshi accompagnant Ursa de veiller sur Katara tandis que son équipe veillerait sur Zuko et Ursa.

Ils se mirent en route vers les jardins, qui dégageaient mille et une odeurs de fleurs estivales. « Où est Kiyi ? », demanda Zuko tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

« Kiyi a ses cours de protocole et de danse ce matin », lui dit Ursa.

« Elle doit faire des merveilles », rit Zuko.

Kiyi était une délicieuse jeune fille, toujours polie et souriante, et brillante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en mettre plein les yeux. L'image même de la parfaite princesse.

« Oh oui, il en fallait bien une pour maîtriser le protocole ici, n'est-ce pas ? », se moqua gentiment Ursa.

Azula et Zuko étaient de parfaits cancres en protocole lorsqu'ils l'étudiaient, l'une parce qu'elle était égoïste, cruelle et bien trop fière, l'autre parce qu'il avait un don pour la maladresse protocolaire étant plus jeune. Maladresse qui lui avait coûté cette cicatrice qui brunissait le côté gauche de son visage lorsqu'il avait outrepassé ses fonctions de jeune prince.

Les deux s'assirent sur un banc entouré de fleurs multicolores. Zuko songea que Katara aimerait beaucoup cet endroit. Ursa soupira, et en profita pour amener le véritable sujet de cette conversation sur la table. « Elle est tout ce qu'Azula n'est pas »

« C'était d'elle dont tu voulais me parler non ? », questionna Zuko qui savait pertinemment où voulait en venir sa mère.

« Oui. J'aimerais que tu reconsidères sa captivité », lui dit Ursa avec appréhension. Elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible. Zuko et Aang débattait constamment sur ce sujet

« Maman », commença Zuko. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'accepterais qu'à une seule condition : qu'Aang lui ôte sa maîtrise. Ne croit pas que je hais Azula, malgré tout elle reste ma petite sœur. Mais elle a fait trop de mal autour d'elle pour qu'on la laisse dehors avec sa maîtrise »

Ursa soupira à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas ôter sa maîtrise à Azula. Elle trouvait cela cruel. Que son mari Ozai ait subi cela lui paraissait normal. Il les avait fait tant souffrir, elle et ses enfants, qu'il méritait son sort. Mais Azula était différente, et n'était l'image de son père que parce que ce dernier l'avait façonnée ainsi.

« Bien, je me plierais à tes décisions », se résigna Ursa. Zuko fut étonnée qu'elle s'avoue vaincue aussi facilement.

« Maman, la dernière fois que tu l'as laissée sortir, elle a enlevé Kiyi, as-tu oublié ? », demanda Zuko.

« Bien sûr que non, Zuko », répondit-elle immédiatement, outrée qu'il puisse penser cela. Bien qu'il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle ait pu oublier cet incident. « Quand cette histoire sera terminée, peut-être que tu pourrais en parler avec Aang, et parler à Azula de cette idée ? »

Zuko eut un mouvement de recul à cette idée. Une entrevue avec sa sœur ? Avec Azula ? Cela faisait des années qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Et à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, tout s'était mal fini. Et il n'aimait pas que les choses se passent mal avec sa famille, car cela lui rappelait que la moitié de son enfance s'était passée ainsi. Mal. Comme si la vie lui avait asséné pendant toutes ces années le fait que l'on ne choisisse pas sa famille. Cela, il l'avait bien compris.

« Je peux essayer. Mais connaissant Azula, elle préférerait mourir que me devoir sa liberté », grommela Zuko. Il comprenait parfaitement sa sœur car en dépit de leurs différences fondamentales, ils avaient tout de même plusieurs points communs. La détermination en faisait partie.

« Merci Zuko, j'espère un jour pouvoir enfin avoir tous mes enfants autour de moi », dit-elle avant de changer de sujet. « Ton amie Katara se porte bien ? »

« Elle va bien, mais elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit par ma faute », murmura Zuko avant de rougir furieusement en voyant sa mère interloquée. Elle ne pouvait pas penser cela quand même ! « Oh mais non, maman ! Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! J'avais de la fièvre, Katara a utilisé de la glace toute la nuit pour rafraîchir la pièce, c'est tout »

« Mais je ne m'imaginais rien Zuko, c'est simplement que quoi qu'il se passe, tu n'es pas du genre à offrir beaucoup de répit », plaisanta-t-elle, soulevant à nouveau un sous-entendu qui fit rougir Zuko. Aussi décida-t-elle de changer de sujet. « C'est une bénédiction qu'elle soit ton amie, prends soin d'elle. Les amis sont importants. D'ailleurs je crois que ton oncle a reçu une missive de Sokka, n'est-ce pas le frère de Katara ? »

« Si. Je suppose que mon oncle me l'aurait dit au petit déjeuner », supposa Zuko.

Ursa fut effarée. « Par Agni, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin ! Il faut que tu manges Zuko ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Elle voulut l'attraper par le bras mais hésita, ne voulant pas lui causer plus de douleur.

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais abdiqua et se leva de lui-même. « Je devrais peut-être réveiller Katara, cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elle est endormie »

« Laisse-la dormir, tu lui feras porter à manger. Pauvre enfant, elle mérite bien un peu de repos », dit-elle en songeant à tous les efforts déployés par la maîtresse de l'eau, qui faisaient qu'aujourd'hui son fils était toujours là à ses côtés. Elle ne manquerait pas de la remercier chaleureusement.

« Aaah ! », cria Katara qui se redressa d'un coup dans son lit.

Était-ce un cauchemar ? Ou était-ce la réalité ? Comme elle l'ignorait encore, elle se leva et tira le rideau, priant pour trouver Zuko derrière. Mais il n'y avait personne. Oh par Tui ! Elle se précipita vers la porte et manqua de percuter Zuko de plein fouet.

« Hey ! », fit Zuko qui eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter la collision. Katara avait l'air atrocement inquiète. Que se passait-il donc encore ? « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Euh... Oui, je craignais que... Laisse tomber », balbutia-t-elle en le laissant entrer. Elle remarqua que ses vêtements bleus habituels avaient été lavés et n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Mais elle devait se laver tout d'abord. Elle allait se diriger vers la salle d'eau quand elle se tourna vers Zuko.

« Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle. Dans son élan de panique, elle en avait complètement oublié son état.

« Un peu douloureux, mais ça s'arrange », lui dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux. Il n'était pas dupe. « Tu es sûr que tu veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Un cauchemar, voilà tu es content ? », lança-t-elle avec un agacement non-dissimulé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit un ton sérieux. « Je t'ai fait porter à manger, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim »

Il pointa la cloche qui abritait le petit déjeuner - chaud bien sûr - de Katara. Celle-ci se sentit toute penaude. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et c'était avec agressivité qu'elle le remerciait. Son cauchemar l'avait réellement mise de mauvaise humeur.

« Merci, vraiment... », se radoucit-elle. « Je suis désolée »

« T'en fais pas », lui répondit-il.

De quoi s'excusait-elle ? Si lui devait s'excuser à chaque fois qu'il jouait au grincheux comme le disait Kiyi, il passerait tout son temps à ça. Mais il était curieux de connaître la nature de ce cauchemar. Il en avait lui-même eu énormément, alors il avait une idée de la terreur qu'elle avait dû ressentir surtout si ce cauchemar semblait réel.

Il reprit, considérant que leur échange de regards avait assez duré. « Tu comptes rester là à me regarder toute la journée ? »

Elle poussa un léger grognement agacé et ferma la porte de la salle d'eau derrière elle. Il était capable de passer du gentil au grognon en un battement de cil, c'était déroutant. Elle remplit le bassin d'eau en un tour de poignet et s'y plongea. Ses mains frottèrent vigoureusement son corps avec le savon qui sentait fort le musc. Usant de ses mains à nouveau, elle se rinça et se sécha en un rien de temps. Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur son visage. Qu'il était pratique de maîtriser l'eau ! Même si, en réalité, elle tâchait de s'économiser sur Zuko, au cas où.

Elle s'habilla avec ses vêtements du Pôle Sud, retrouvant le bleu qu'elle chérissait tant, même si le rouge ne lui déplaisait plus tant que cela avec le recul. Sa ceinture blanche avait été remplacée, la sienne n'ayant probablement pas pu être récupérée après avoir servi de garrot provisoire à Zuko. Le reste ne portait plus aucune trace de sang. Kao - de ce qu'elle avait entendu lorsque Zuko avait été habillé, c'était elle qui s'occupait des vêtements - faisait vraiment des merveilles.

Ses cheveux mouillés furent séchés en un tour de bras et elle attacha une partie de ses cheveux en chignon pour ne pas être gênée puis attacha les deux mèches rebelles qui paraient les côtés de sa tête avec ses perles bleues habituelles. C'était ainsi qu'Aang la préférait lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Enfin ensemble, c'était un bien grand mot étant donné qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même chambre, pour respecter la tradition moniale. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours peinée. Ne pas pouvoir dormir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais ce temps était révolu.

« Déjà ? », s'étonna Zuko lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Il avait décidément trop l'habitude des femmes de cour mettant une éternité à s'apprêter. Et surtout n'avait pas l'habitude des maîtresses de l'eau.

« Je maîtrise l'eau Zuko, tu te souviens ? », le taquina-t-elle avant d'attraper son ventre à deux mains.

Il gargouillait furieusement. La faim n'était pas encore un élément qu'elle pouvait maîtriser. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers sa nourriture, qui était toujours chaude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Zuko qui s'amusa à allumer une bougie, se sachant épié. Katara comprit que Zuko avait pris soin de conserver sa nourriture au chaud grâce à son feu. Il n'était pas si ingrat finalement.

Ayant fini de manger, elle avait l'air un peu plus réveillée et solide à présent, même si de profonds cernes s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux bleus. Zuko n'était pas beaucoup mieux ainsi qu'il avait pu le constater en s'observant dans son miroir ce matin. Mais il avait l'habitude, ayant une longue série de nuits mouvementées à son actif entre ses blessures, les cauchemars, Kiyi, Mai et maintenant une autre blessure, il ne les comptait même plus.

Zuko se leva. « J'aimerais marcher, je pourrais te montrer les jardins si tu veux »

Il avait besoin de bouger et de faire quelque chose. Et puisque Kiyi étudiait encore, il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner. Pour couronner le tout, son oncle lui avait interdit d'approcher la salle du trône, car il savait que Zuko ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation de revenir à la tête des affaires et il n'avait pas encore la force mentale et physique pour y arriver.

« Bonne idée », dit Katara qui se leva à son tour.

Par réflexe, elle eut envie de débarrasser son assiette, mais se retint au dernier moment. De toute manière, ce palais était trop grand pour qu'elle sache où aller la déposer. Zuko eut un petit sourire, amusé de la situation. Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais s'adoucit lorsqu'il la fit passer devant. Suki était toujours là.

« Nous allons marcher dans les jardins », lui dit-il pour qu'elle puisse s'organiser en conséquence.

Ces derniers étaient magnifiques, bardés de fleurs multicolores. Katara scruta chaque bosquet fleuri de près, fascinée par toute cette verdure qui n'existait pas au Pôle Sud. L'eau qui jaillissait des fontaines adjacentes était très réconfortante pour elle. C'était un jardin parfait pour elle.

Car malgré tout, le Pôle Sud et toute sa glace lui manquaient. Elle n'y avait été que peu de temps après sa séparation avec Aang, puis était partie avec lui rendre visite à leurs amis au Royaume de la Terre. Et elle avait dû revenir après l'invitation envoyée par Iroh, qui avait pressenti l'arrivée d'une tragédie qui heureusement ne fit que peu de victimes. Mais Zuko aurait pu ne pas y survivre si son oncle n'avait pas été si diligent et prévoyant.

Zuko se revit à neuf ans alors qu'il avait renversé Mai dans la fontaine après qu'Azula ait mis le feu à une pomme qu'elle avait disposée sur sa tête pour « jouer ». Sa soeur et Ty Lee s'étaient moquées de lui pendant des semaines, et Mai n'avait eu de cesse de rougir à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans le périmètre. C'était assez mignon avec le recul.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? », questionna Katara qui se redressa, se sentant épiée.

En effet, dans sa rêverie, Zuko l'avait regardée fixement. Il secoua la tête. « Euh... Pour rien... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de lui, se replongeant dans la contemplation des sculptures qui ornaient la fontaine. Elle ajouta néanmoins d'une voix forte « Tu mens aussi bien que Sokka »

Suki se mit à rire. Sokka était effectivement un piètre menteur, c'était connu. Mais c'était en partie pour cela que la guerrière l'aimait tellement : son honnêteté et son humour.

Zuko jeta un regard noir à Katara. Il appréciait Sokka, même s'il avait parfois du mal avec son humour, mais détestait être comparé à lui. Il détestait tout court être comparé à quelqu'un. Toute son enfance on l'a comparé à sa sœur prodige, et il en avait grandement souffert. Il vit les épaules de Katara se mouvoir alors que celle-ci riait sous cape, imaginant la tête que devait faire Zuko.

Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir son ombre se dessiner sur l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... », commença-t-elle avant de pousser un cri de surprise. De sa main valide, il l'avait poussée dans l'eau.

« Au moins, je suis plus discret que lui », rétorqua-t-il avec arrogance. Il arborait un sourire de satisfaction, qui dissimulait à peine l'amusement qui perçait ses yeux. « Ma vengeance est consommée »

Il faisait référence à la veille, lorsqu'il s'était moqué d'elle et qu'elle avait titillé son épaule blessée pour le faire taire. Il avait promis qu'il se vengerait, mais ne pensait pas que l'occasion se présenterait si tôt.

Katara, après l'avoir fusillé au moins dix fois du regard, se redressa. Trempée des pieds à la racine des cheveux, elle voulut se sécher en utilisant sa maîtrise, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Mais au dernier moment, elle se retint. Sa maîtrise n'était pas revenue à son point culminant et elle ne pouvait donc décemment dépenser inutilement son énergie. Néanmoins, en dépit de la chaleur ambiante, elle avait la chair de poule.

Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit avec bonne grâce, et il l'aida à sortir de la fontaine. Il demanda à Suki de décrocher sa cape pour lui donner, ayant remarqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas utiliser sa maîtrise. Il comprit qu'elle était encore fatiguée même si visuellement, rien ne le laissait croire. Excepté peut-être ses yeux cerclés de noir.

Elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, son frère lui avait fait bien pire après tout, elle avait de longues années de pratique. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Zuko. Il était toujours si calme, sous contrôle, avec son éternel sérieux. Le voir se détendre et même sourire était suffisamment rare pour être facilement remarqué. Même Kiyi trouvait cela étonnant de sa part.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? », dit-elle tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de chercher Zuko sous la cape de ce dernier, que portait Katara. Zuko ne comprit pas. Kiyi dut éclaircir son propos. « Tu n'es jamais très drôle, les blagues ça n'a jamais été ton fort »

« Quel mauvais grand frère je fais. Tout compte fait, je me demande si je ne devrais pas demander conseil à ton frère, Katara », lui lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

« Justement mon neveu, il se trouve que j'ai une lettre à remettre à Katara de sa part », fit une voix bienveillante derrière eux.

Iroh. Ce dernier remit un parchemin enroulé de ficelle à Katara. Il remarqua que celle-ci était trempée et à juger de l'air penaud de son neveu ainsi que de de la présence de sa cape sur les épaules de la jeune femme, il était loin d'être innocent.

« Bonjour ma chère Katara, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Ursa m'a dit qu'il avait été pénible cette nuit... Et pas que cette nuit d'ailleurs, de ce que je comprends », rit-il en observant ses longs cheveux bruns mouillés.

Il avait toujours un sourire presque insupportable aux lèvres, emmitouflé dans ses vêtements royaux. Vêtements qu'il détestait la plupart du temps mais qu'il arborait tout de même lorsque Zuko avait besoin qu'il assure certaines affaires à sa place. Pour l'heure, aucune nouvelle d'Aang. Il avait décidé de ne s'inquiéter qu'après huit jours sans nouvelles, cela ne faisait que deux jours depuis qu'il avait envoyé la lettre. En attendant il s'entretenait avec différents nobles pour prendre la température sur l'image qu'avait la couronne au sein des grandes familles de la Nation du Feu. Elle était plutôt réjouissante pour la plupart, mais désastreuse pour d'autres, certains ne s'étant même pas présentés au palais malgré l'invitation.

Il remarqua que Katara était trempée et à juger de l'air penaud de son neveu et de la présence de sa cape sur les épaules de la jeune femme, il était loin d'être innocent.

« Bonjour Iroh. Disons que la chaleur n'arrange pas son état, que ce soit celui de son bras ou de son humour », lui répondit-elle en adressant un regard entendu à Zuko, qui soupira.

Elle prit délicatement le morceau de papier de sa main libre. L'autre maintenait la cape de Zuko, bien trop grande pour elle, sur ses épaules. Ses vêtements traditionnels séchaient vite, ils étaient conçus pour cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses cheveux. Ces derniers commençaient à friser méchamment.

« Voyons ce que mon frère écrit... », fit Katara en déroulant le parchemin avec un sourire. Elle aimait toujours les lettres de son frère, aussi difficiles soient-elles à déchiffrer.

Mais son sourire disparut instantanément à la lecture des premières lignes. Une expression affligée apparut sur son visage et elle se rassit au bord de la fontaine, plaquant fermement le parchemin contre elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Zuko jeta un regard à Iroh. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Katara voyait bien qu'ils attendaient de connaître la réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Alors elle donna le parchemin à Zuko pour qu'il le lise.

Il lit alors la première ligne puis la deuxième, puis ferma les yeux, désolé. « Je suis navré Katara pour ta grand-mère »

Kiyi, Suki et Iroh en tombèrent des nues. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Katara se leva et reprit le parchemin que lui tendait Zuko. Ce dernier savait que c'était sa grand-mère qui s'était occupée d'elle et de Sokka, qu'elle était comme une deuxième mère pour eux. Et il avait déjà vu sa mère disparaître dans la nuit une fois, il pouvait donc comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour laisser aller sa peine. Iroh le devina lui aussi.

« Kiyi, tu devrais aller voir ta mère, elle te cherchait tout à l'heure », dit Iroh à sa nièce.

En réalité, et Kiyi l'avait compris, il souhaitait laisser un peu d'espace à Katara, qui devait toujours veiller sur Zuko. La jeune fille obéit sans discuter. Suki posa une main sur l'épaule de Katara. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Sokka pour cette épreuve. Puis elle proposa à Zuko de s'éloigner un peu. Katara l'en remercia et resta seule, avec pour seule compagnie l'eau qui s'écoulait de la fontaine et ce morceau de papier.

Sa grand-mère Kanna n'était plus. Pakku son mari, et également celui qui apprit à Katara et Aang à maîtriser l'eau, devait être effondré. Sokka aussi. Katara songea à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue. C'était avant de partir avec Aang pour le Royaume de la Terre. Elle lui fut d'un grand soutien dans sa séparation avec Aang. Comment pouvait-elle ne plus être là ? Katara laissa échapper une larme, puis deux et bientôt un torrent de larmes vint inonder son visage. Elle savait qu'au fond c'était normal, et que sa grand-mère était partie dans son sommeil, avec pour elle l'amour de son fils, de son mari et de ses petits enfants, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

Ses doigts passaient et repassaient nerveusement sur la pierre qui ornait son cou, et qui orna avant elle celui de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Katara sourit à travers ses larmes, se disant que sa grand-mère avait enfin retrouvé sa fille, sa mère, et qu'elles devaient toute deux l'observer depuis le monde des esprits.

Aang lui parlait souvent de ce monde peuplé d'esprits tantôt enchanteurs, tantôt monstrueux, et était persuadé que l'énergie vitale des morts rejoignait un jour ce monde. Elle songea que Sokka ne s'était jamais remis de la transformation de Yue en esprit de la lune, même s'il aimait profondément Suki aujourd'hui.

Katara réalisa que leur fille Hua ne connaîtrait jamais leur arrière grand-mère. C'était pourtant plutôt courant au Pôle Sud où les enfants naissaient tôt après l'union de leurs parents, qui elle-même se faisait alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas dix-huit ans parfois. Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à la guerre. Leur grand-mère les avait toujours protégés après le départ de leur père à la guerre, ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien.

« Je t'aime Gran Gran », murmura-t-elle, espérant que sa grand-mère l'entendrait où qu'elle se trouve.

Elle finit par sécher ses larmes et par se relever. Elle inspira un grand coup puis s'observa dans la fontaine. Son reflet n'était pas des plus flamboyants mais cela suffirait pour l'instant. Elle finit par rejoindre Zuko et Suki, qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Si tu veux rentrer au Pôle Sud... », commença Zuko avant d'être coupé par Katara, qui avait retrouvé au moins une voix plus vivace et autoritaire.

« Tu plaisantes, tu aurais pu mourir la nuit dernière, et la nuit d'avant, sans parler de l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque je suis arrivée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de partir », rétorqua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux d'aciers dans les siens. Puis elle détourna le regard. « J'aurais du temps pour _ça_ plus tard »

Et par _ça_ , elle désignait son deuil bien sûr. Ce n'était pas le premier, le premier étant celui de sa mère, et ce ne serait pas le dernier. Pour l'heure, elle avait une tâche à accomplir : faire que Zuko se rétablisse et maîtrise à nouveau le feu. Et rien ne pourrait l'en détourner.

« Tu es sûre ? », lui demanda à nouveau Zuko. Il la sentait tiraillée entre sa famille et son devoir.

« Oui », répondit-elle sans chercher à aller au conflit. Elle n'avait plus la tête à cela et voulait se changer les idées pour ne pas broyer du noir. Elle répondrait plus tard à Sokka. « Pai Sho ? »

« Va pour un Pai Sho, j'ai hâte que tu sois de taille à m'affronter », dit Zuko avec impatience. Il sentait que Katara pourrait se révéler être une adversaire de taille à ce jeu. Et cela les distrairait de cette nouvelle peu réjouissante.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5 :) Oui, la Fanfiction commence à peine et on a déjà des morts à déplorer, c'est la vie ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit, ça prend trente secondes et ça me motive à écrire ! Je tiens d'ailleurs compte de chacune de vos remarques autant que possible et je réponds à tout le monde donc n'hésitez pas :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Echec

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Avec un peu - voire beaucoup - de retard, voici le chapitre 6 ! Le travail ayant repris, je manque un peu de temps pour écrire, mais je ne lâche rien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est Katara que je martyrise pour une fois, vous me pardonnerez peut-être.**

 **Je remercie Ange-magnolia pour sa review "anonyme" ainsi que tous les autres à qui j'ai pu répondre, merci de m'encourager et de me motiver ! Je vous prie de m'excuser par avance des éventuelles fautes, j'ai beau relire, certaines m'échappent toujours !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Katara se réveille d'un cauchemar et trouve un Zuko fiévreux qui peine à dormir. Elle utilise alors sa maîtrise toute la nuit pour glacer les environs et le rafraîchir, mais cela lui prend trop d'énergie et il finit par devoir la coucher auprès de lui. La mère de Zuko, Ursa, profite de sa mise au repos forcée pour lui parler d'Azula, qu'elle aimerait voir libérée. Entre temps, Zuko trouve Katara paniquée à la suite d'un cauchemar et lui propose une promenade pour prendre l'air. Iroh annonce à Katara que Sokka lui a écrit. Il s'avère qu'il lui annonce le décès de leur grand-mère paternelle Kana._

*Chapitre 6 - Echec*

Zuko et Katara jouèrent au Pai Sho jusqu'au déjeuner, n'échangeant que très peu de mots. La nouvelle rapportée par Sokka avait quelque peu assombri le climat qui régnait entre les deux amis. Katara avait du mal à se détacher des mots de son frère. Ce dernier souhaitait qu'elle regagne le Pôle Sud pour assister aux funérailles mais elle savait qu'elle devait décliner. Zuko avait encore frôlé la mort la nuit dernière, il n'était pas question qu'elle l'abandonne. Elle décida de lui écrire après le déjeuner. Zuko sentait qu'elle était tracassée et mettait cela sur le compte de la perte de sa grand-mère.

Lui-même se rappelait de la perte de son grand-père paternel, le Seigneur du feu Azulon. Il se souvenait avoir été triste, mais n'avait pas un lien aussi fort avec son grand-père que Katara avec sa grand-mère, qui avait dû l'élever. Ce lien avait presque disparu lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité au sujet de ses parents. Azulon, outré qu'Ozai souhaite outrepasser le droit d'aînesse d'Iroh, lui avait demandé de le tuer pour qu'il puisse éprouver la même souffrance qu'Iroh, qui avait perdu son fils à la guerre. Son père aurait donc dû le tuer, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de sa mère. Elle tuerait Azulon elle-même en échange de sa vie. Et c'était bien ce qui était arrivé.

Zuko en avait longuement discuté avec sa mère, et avait compris qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ses enfants. Il ne l'avait jamais blâmée pour ce meurtre, lui-même avait commis bon nombre de choses répréhensibles pour suivre un but qu'il trouvait noble à l'époque : regagner son honneur. Zuko se disait qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour Kiyi, et sentait qu'il le ferait donc pour ses futurs enfants. Enfin, il lui faudrait d'abord une femme pour cela. Sa mère avait placé de grands espoirs en Mai et avait été très peinée lorsque cela s'était terminé entre eux. Elle avait tenté de lui présenter d'autres femmes mais aucune d'elle n'avait retenu son attention.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et fit un faux pas stratégique dont Katara profita. Elle avait pour le moment réussi à mettre sa tristesse de côté, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait toute la nuit pour y repenser. Néanmoins, Katara espérait que Zuko dorme cette nuit. Le sommeil lui manquait cruellement à elle aussi.

« Je crois que je gagne, non ? », dit-elle en bougeant sa dernière pièce d'un air satisfait.

Zuko fut surpris. Elle l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Il sourit. « Tu deviens douée, même si je dois admettre que je ne suis pas des plus concentrés aujourd'hui »

« N'essaie pas de trouver des excuses, j'ai gagné, un point c'est tout ! », fanfaronna Katara. Après plus de vingt parties perdues, enfin une victoire !

« Grand frère ? », demanda une petite voix. Kiyi.

Zuko se tourna vers la porte et la vit, à moitié cachée derrière le battant de la porte. « Entre Kiyi, tu viens tout juste de rater la première victoire de Katara à ce jeu »

La jeune Kiyi ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Sa mère lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé, que Katara avait perdu quelqu'un de très cher, et qu'elle devait faire attention à ses paroles. Elle finit par entrer, essayant de trouver une formule acceptable pour présenter ses condoléances.

« Vraiment ? Bien joué ! Il n'est pas facile à battre, hein ? », fit Kiyi avec un sourire presque forcé. Katara voyait qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Effectivement, je crois avoir profité d'un moment d'inattention. Tout va bien ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Kiyi », remarqua Katara qui posa une main sur son bras. Kiyi eut une moue gênée. Zuko sut immédiatement ce qui la dérangeait et craignit les paroles parfois maladroite de sa jeune sœur.

« Je suis désolée pour ta grand-mère », dit simplement Kiyi. Katara sourit et Zuko parut soulagé.

« Merci Kiyi, elle aurait apprécié », lui répondit la maîtresse de l'eau avant de prendre un ton plus enjoué. L'ambiance était déjà assez pesante comme cela. « Maintenant, que dirais-tu de jouer avec moi ? Tu pourrais faire état de mes progrès »

« En fait, le déjeuner est servi, maman m'envoie vous chercher »

« Oh dans ce cas, allons manger ! », fit Katara en se levant.

Zuko se leva et ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Ursa bavardait avec Iroh quand ils virent la petite troupe entrer. Le repas se passa dans le calme, Kiyi se plaisant à raconter ses bourdes au cours de danse. En théorie, c'était des cours dispensés pour la forme, car une jeune fille royale devait savoir danser pour graviter dans différents cercles aisés. Mais en pratique, ces cours lui étaient d'une grande aide pour sa pratique de la maîtrise du feu. Ils lui apprenaient la coordination et la précision dans ses gestes. Mais elle n'était pas aussi douée pour danser que pour respecter le protocole. Elle ramenait une atmosphère apaisante à table, Katara se joignant à elle en relatant ses catastrophes lorsqu'elle avait tout juste commencé à maîtriser l'eau. Combien de fois Sokka en avait fait les frais ! Kiyi riait aux éclats.

« Je suis comme toi alors Katara, et pourtant aujourd'hui tu es un grand maître ! Je suis un peu rassurée, je commençais à faire tâche entre oncle Iroh et Zuko ! », fit-elle soulagée par les histoires de Katara. Cette dernière se pencha vers Kiyi assise à côté d'elle.

« Ton frère n'est pas si doué, je lui ai déjà botté des tas de fois le derrière », fit-elle avec un petit rire moqueur, son regard tourné vers Zuko qui avait tout entendu bien sûr.

« Quand j'aurais récupéré ma maîtrise, tu regretteras ces paroles Katara », lui rétorqua-t-il avec un air de défi. Puis un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. « Quoique je n'en ai pas eu besoin ce matin, la discrétion a suffi »

Katara leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires d'Iroh, qui trouvait la situation cocasse en dépit des circonstances. L'atmosphère était détendue même si personne n'avait oublié l'état de Zuko ainsi que la nouvelle qui accablait Katara. Mais cette dernière ne voulait pas jeter un voile sur leur bonne humeur et faisait bonne figure, sans trop se forcer. Son palet commençait à se faire aux épices des plats qui lui étaient gracieusement offerts.

Ensuite, l'après-midi fut consacrée à la maîtrise de la jeune demoiselle. Katara n'usa pas de sa maîtrise et Kiyi ne posa aucune question. La maîtresse de l'eau n'avait pas assez d'énergie et préférait s'économiser pour Zuko. De plus, elle savait qu'étant ravagée par la disparition de sa grand-mère, sa maîtrise serait bien plus dévastatrice et incontrôlable qu'habituellement. Autant n'avoir qu'une personne à soigner que deux.

Kiyi se débrouillait bien et visait toujours avec précision les cibles qui lui étaient présentées. Katara ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la moue admirative de Zuko. Il était exigeant mais devait bien reconnaître que sa petite soeur avait hérité de la puissance du feu de sa famille. Puissance qu'elle peinait pourtant à maîtriser lorsqu'il s'agissait de mouvements plus amples, maniant davantage de feu. C'était d'ailleurs en tentant de s'améliorer dans ce domaine qu'elle avait brûlé une partie des rideaux de la chambre de Zuko, qui avait cependant été changés.

Kiyi était de loin l'une des plus douées lorsqu'il s'agissait de précision, mais son manque de confiance en elle altérait sa maîtrise lorsqu'il s'agissait de mouvements requérant une grande puissance au niveau de son chi. Zuko tâchait de se modérer lorsqu'il lui enseignait la maîtrise, car il la savait fragile émotionnellement.

« C'est mieux, mais tu te laisses encore déstabiliser, ton feu est incontrôlable », lui dit Zuko alors qu'elle revenait vers lui après sa petite démonstration.

« Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est... trop... », bredouilla-t-elle en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

« Ça te fait peur ? », se radoucit-il en remarquant l'expression nerveuse qu'elle arborait. Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, pour la rassurer.

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha rapidement la tête de façon positive. Elle se mordit la lèvre de honte. Elle avait le privilège de maîtriser le feu mais en avait peur dès lors qu'il devenait puissant et destructeur. Zuko ouvrit la bouche mais la main de Katara sur son bras le fit taire. La jeune femme s'adressa à Kiyi avec douceur.

« Tu sais, même mon ami l'Avatar Aang avait peur du feu. En essayant de le maîtriser, il m'a accidentellement brûlée un jour », lui dit-elle. Kiyi ouvrit de grands yeux. Même l'Avatar Aang avait craint un jour le feu ? « C'est ce même jour que j'ai découvert mon pouvoir de guérison. Mais cela l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il avait refusé de recommencer. C'est ton frère Zuko qui l'a convaincu de faire autrement »

La vérité n'était pas si éloignée, c'était Zuko qui avait proposé d'aller apprendre chez les guerriers du Soleil le secret de la maîtrise du feu lorsque lui-même avait eu des problèmes à ce sujet. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais était plutôt heureux du portrait que Katara en faisait. Il avait même légèrement rougi, mais fort heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarqua. Sauf peut-être sa mère qui l'observait de loin.

« Fait confiance à ton frère. Un jour tu auras assez confiance pour placer cette confiance en toi-même. Tu es capable de le faire. Il faut juste que tu t'en convainques. Le feu est destructeur, mais est source de vie aussi. Nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de chaleur tu ne crois pas ? », lui demanda Katara avec un sourire.

Zuko appuya ses dires d'un léger hochement de tête. Il observait Katara avec admiration. Elle avait trouvé les mots justes pour toucher Kiyi, tandis que lui avait toujours été bien plus rude avec elle. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, alors il n'avait pas vraiment tendance à en faire aux autres, même à sa propre petite soeur. Kiyi avait appris à le dompter lorsqu'il était agacé ou en colère, alors cela ne la gênait plus. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de maîtrise.

Kiyi recommença et fut surprise de voir que son feu lui obéissait bien mieux à présent. Elle arrivait à maîtriser ses grandes vagues enflammées avec plus de vaillance. Lorsqu'elle éteignit son feu, elle fut surprise. Comment avait-elle fait pour réussir ? C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que cette fois, elle avait vraiment cru en ce qu'elle faisait. Était-ce la clé de la maîtrise ?

« Tu as vu ça Katara ? », s'exclama Kiyi alors qu'elle revenait vers Katara et Zuko, qui n'avaient guère échangé de mots durant sa démonstration. Celle-ci les avait captivé tout le long. Zuko remarqua que Kiyi s'adressait davantage à Katara qu'à lui, ce qui le vexa quelque peu. C'était son grand frère après tout.

« Tu vois ? Ça commence à venir, persévère et tu verras ! », l'encouragea Katara avec un sourire.

Alors que Kiyi s'apprêtait à repartir, Zuko crut bon qu'elle prenne un peu de repos. L'entraînement durait depuis deux heures déjà et Zuko savait que la pratique intensive du feu au début pouvait causer de fortes fièvres dues au manque de contrôle du chi. Et il venait de survivre à l'une d'elles la nuit dernière et n'avait pas vraiment envie que Kiyi expérimente la même chose.

« Tu devrais remettre ton entraînement à demain, il ne faudrait pas que tu aies de la fièvre Kiyi », lui dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut douce. Katara en fut surprise, lui qui était toujours très directif et autoritaire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enseigner. Même après toutes ces années, elle se souvenait encore des prises de bec entre Aang et lui lorsqu'il réapprenaient ensemble la maîtrise du feu.

Kiyi perdit son sourire et poussa un soupir. Il avait raison, mais le reconnaître blessait son amour propre. « Oui, Zuko », répondit-elle avec un ton détaché.

Alors que celle-ci tournait les talons pour attraper sa serviette et sécher la sueur qui lui couvrait le visage et les bras, Katara jeta un regard déçu à Zuko. Il ne l'avait pas complimentée une seule fois. Elle lui fit un signe de tête qui pointait Kiyi, et qui l'incitait à lui dire quelque chose. Zuko fronça les sourcils et comprit le message. Il alla vers sa petite soeur. L'entendant arriver derrière elle, elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'était vraiment bon, tu sais », lui dit-il d'un ton gêné. Faire des compliments n'était pas dans ses habitudes. « Je t'emmènerais chez les guerriers du Soleil lorsque tu seras prête. Mais ça ne saurait tarder ! »

« Tu crois ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir. L'histoire des dragons, que son frère avait vus, était l'une de ses préférées plus jeune.

« Mais oui ! », affirma Zuko. « Et maintenant, que dirais-tu d'un thé ? »

« Oh mais oui, c'est l'heure ! Allez-y je vous retrouve après ! », s'écria Kiyi avant de s'élancer vers le palais. Il lui fallait se changer, sa tenue sentait la sueur, comme après chaque entraînement. Et avec cette chaleur, un bain frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Zuko se tourna vers Katara, qui l'observait avec un léger sourire. Il avait vite compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Ses yeux d'ambre se levèrent au ciel en voyant sa satisfaction. Mais elle avait raison. Il devrait être capable de complimenter ce qui méritait de l'être.

Zuko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau était bien plus foncée, le soleil avait fait son oeuvre sur elle. Il observa brièvement sa main, qui était toujours aussi pâle. Le contraste entre sa peau et la sienne l'amusait toujours secrètement. Katara lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Ça devient plus facile avec le temps », lui dit-elle sur un ton léger.

Elle savait parfaitement comment il fonctionnait et ronchonnait tant que tout n'était pas parfait. Et puisque la perfection n'existait pas, il était toujours en train de ruminer. Il était temps que cela change.

« Tu veux devenir mon professeur à moi aussi ? », ironisa-t-il tandis qu'il la guidait vers la salle de thé.

« Ce serait trop d'honneur pour moi, petite paysanne du Pôle Sud », rétorqua-t-elle avec la même ironie.

« Ne dit pas ça », fit Zuko d'un ton plus sérieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle le mauvais comportement qu'il avait pu avoir envers elle. Elle, à qui il devait la vie.

Katara perdit tout amusement, étonnée de sa demande, mais ses lèvres se fendirent d'un léger sourire. Il progressait. Elle choisit de changer de sujet, sentant une tension étrange s'installer entre eux.

« Comment va ton épaule ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oh. A vrai dire, je l'avais presque oubliée », lui avoua-t-il. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal pour l'instant. Tant qu'il ne bougeait pas son bras gauche, il ne sentait rien.

« Bien, je vérifierais cela après le thé si tu veux bien », lui dit-elle.

Zuko n'émit pas d'objections. Ursa les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard pour aller prendre le thé. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux être ponctuel avec Iroh. Il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient le bouleverser, et manquer le thé était l'une d'elles. D'autant que c'était lui qui s'adonnait à la préparation de ce dernier. Il essayait chaque jour de varier les plaisirs.

Ils prirent le thé tous ensemble, Iroh et Ursa les ayant rejoint. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'un des médecins qui s'occupaient de l'infirmerie du palais, où des dizaines de soldats blessés lors de l'attaque des jours précédents demeuraient encore.

« Mon seigneur, je suis navré de faire irruption à cette heure. Mais j'ai besoin de Lady Katara sur-le-champ, si cela est possible ! », s'exclama-t-il avec urgence.

Katara se leva aussitôt, vidant son thé d'une gorgée. « Je dois y aller ! », dit-elle simplement pour s'excuser. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, personne n'en aurait eu le temps. Elle avait déjà disparu au pas de course, accompagnée du médecin, qui pour son vénérable âge tenait bien la cadence. Zuko, Suki et deux autres guerrières Kyoshi les suivaient.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, et le médecin l'accompagna jusqu'au patient qui avait besoin de soin. Il s'était pris des éclats de verre larges comme des sabres dans la jambe, les médecins l'ont endormi à l'aide d'herbes aromatiques pour enlever les éclats jusqu'au dernier. C'est à son réveil que son état a empiré. Sa peau était bleue par endroits et la respiration se faisait difficile.

Katara détacha le bracelet que lui avait offert Kiyi, qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la table de chevet puis fit sauter le bouchon de sa gourde, rattaché à une ficelle. Elle en fit jaillir l'eau tandis qu'elle écoutait le médecin pour avoir une idée plus précise de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser sa maîtrise sur tout le corps, il lui fallait trouver le point critique.

« Son pouls a brusquement augmenté, il s'est mis à cracher du sang. J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais, mais rien n'y a fait », expliqua le médecin. « Quand je l'ai palpé, il avait une masse anormale ici »

Il désigna la région se situant sous les poumons. Katara inspira profondément. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle avait à peine remarqué que Zuko se tenait à quelques pas de là. Il connaissait bien le soldat alité, c'était l'un des plus jeunes et des plus prometteurs. Le chef de sa garde l'avait chaudement recommandé.

Katara plaça l'eau sous forme de cataplasme au-dessus de l'endroit indiqué. Mais alors qu'elle commençait sa guérison, son patient se remit à tousser et cracher, faisant gicler du sang sur la tenue bleue que la jeune femme portait. Elle pensa avec amertume que cet habit était destiné à recevoir les effusions de sang. Elle ne lâcha rien et continua sa guérison, tentant tant bien que mal de faire comme si rien d'autre ne se passait. Elle reçut du sang sur la joue et s'arrêta. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Elle ouvrit la bouche du patient. Il s'était mordu la langue jusqu'au sang, signe qu'il avait eu des convulsions, et s'étouffait avec sa salive et son sang. Personne n'avait songé à protéger sa bouche de ses dents.

D'un froid désarmant, elle se tourna vers le médecin et lui arracha presque le bout de tissu qu'il avait utilisé pour éponger le sang dégoulinant des lèvres du malade. Après avoir fait cracher le malade, elle roula le tissu en boule et le plaça dans la bouche de ce dernier, comme elle l'avait fait avec Zuko. Ce dernier se tenait à la porte et osait à peine respirer. Comment faisait-elle pour garder son calme ? Il ne le savait pas.

Celle-ci tenta de reprendre sa guérison là où elle l'avait laissée. Mais ces quelques secondes perdues à faire ce qui aurait dû être fait avaient mis en péril le succès de l'opération.

« Aller ! Tiens bon ! », fit-elle en essayant d'activer le processus. Il fallait qu'il tienne.

Alors qu'elle allait achever la guérison, réparant les poumons autant que possible, elle sentit qu'il n'avait plus de pouls. C'était trop tard. Elle tenta néanmoins de pousser sa maîtrise plus loin, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était mort. Elle replaça l'eau dans sa gourde, l'air grave.

« Il est mort », dit-elle, les lèvres pincées. « Je suis désolée »

Il avait tout juste l'âge de Zuko en apparence. C'était un échec. Pas le premier. Elle se redressa et soupira. Le médecin lui tendit un tissu propre pour se nettoyer le visage, elle le prit machinalement, sans lui adresser un regard. Elle était énervée, elle aurait pu le sauver si elle avait été prévenue plus tôt. Il avait à peu près l'âge de Zuko. Trop jeune. Après avoir fait quelques pas agacés dans le couloir, elle finit par s'adosser au mur et s'asseoir. Sa tête frappa contre le mur, une colère sourde montant en elle.

Zuko jeta un regard au jeune homme décédé, puis à Katara assise plus loin dans le couloir, puis au médecin qui recouvrait déjà le corps d'un drap blanc. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait de son mieux. Le jeune Seigneur du feu demeura là, hagard, ne sachant que faire. Le médecin finit par le sortir de son état de stupeur en lui remettant le bracelet que Katara avait enlevé pour soigner le jeune soldat.

« Mon Seigneur... La famille devrait être informée le plus tôt possible », dit maladroitement ce dernier.

« Je m'en charge. Nous attendions le bilan définitif avec mon oncle pour organiser des funérailles dignes de ce nom », répondit Zuko d'un ton lugubre. Il décida d'aller voir son oncle pour régler cette affaire au plus vite. S'occuper des morts était loin d'être son passe-temps favori en tant que Seigneur du feu. Annoncer aux familles qu'un de leurs fils ne reviendra jamais était toujours une tâche pénible pour Zuko.

Iroh arriva quelques instants plus tard et apprit de la bouche de son neveu ce qui s'était passé. Zuko se tourna vers Katara, qui avait les yeux résolument fermés et était toujours assise sur le sol contre les murs rouges du couloir. Elle semblait faire barrage à ses émotions. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vers elle, mais fut retenu par son oncle.

« Laisse-la mon neveu. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule pour le moment », lui dit-il doucement.

Zuko eut un air triste, qui fit plisser sa cicatrice. Elle venait lui sauver la vie, et il la remerciait en étant un fardeau l'empêchant de retrouver sa famille et en la laissant intervenir sur des patients qui n'étaient pas de son ressort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, et n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule.

Iroh sentit son dilemme, mais n'insista pas. « Fait comme bon te semble Zuko. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver. J'ai encore quelques nobles à contacter, j'ai organisé des audiences auxquelles j'aimerais que tu assistes prochainement. Mais cela attendra pour le moment », conclut Iroh avant de s'en retourner à son bureau, ou plutôt celui que Zuko avait délaissé sur ses ordres pour se consacrer à sa guérison.

Zuko s'avança timidement vers Katara, qui l'entendit arriver. Elle n'avait même pas à ouvrir les yeux, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle sentit une étoffe frotter contre sa jambe, signe qu'il s'était assit à ses côtés. Elle était recroquevillée contre le mur, ses genoux ramenés contre elle. Ses cheveux la masquaient à Zuko. Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre. Cela dura un petit moment, où ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Suki et ses guerrières étaient postées à chaque bout du couloir, attendant de savoir s'ils comptaient rester ici jusqu'à ce que vienne la nuit, ou s'ils feraient autre chose.

Face au déni de Katara, qui néanmoins appréciait sa présence, il finit par vouloir s'excuser. Mais s'excuser de quoi au juste ?

« Je suis navré pour tout ça », lui dit-il.

Elle eut un sourire étrange, qu'il ne vit que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait toujours tendance à croire qu'il était si important que tous se devaient de rejeter la faute sur lui. Comme il se trompait. « Tais-toi Zuko. Rien de ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Et tu sais que je ne pouvais pas refuser »

Sa voix était agacée. Ce dernier parut choqué qu'elle lui demande de se taire. Mais elle avait raison. Son oncle lui avait déjà dit que bien qu'il soit Seigneur du feu, tout ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de tout. Et il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Je me tairais... si tu viens prendre un peu l'air avec moi », lui dit-il.

Il avait le cœur lourd, et avait envie de faire passer un bon moment à son amie. Elle méritait une pause elle aussi. Katara regarda dans le fond de ses yeux d'ambre. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit vexé, mais se rendit compte qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral. Il se releva et tendit son bras droit à la jeune femme. Elle ne voulut pas refuser et attrapa son bras pour prendre appui. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas assez de force pour la redresser. Katara tira d'un coup sur son bras pour se relever mais Zuko finit par relâcher sa force, trop faible, et faillit heurter Katara. Ils étaient étonnamment proches, Katara maladroitement adossée contre le mur et Zuko planté droit devant elle, usant de son bras sain pour se retenir de la heurter dans son élan.

Katara sentait presque son souffle sur elle. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, si ce n'était deux. Son bras droit appuyé contre le mur passait à côté de ses joues, l'encadrant fermement. Le voir si près d'elle la fit rougir. Zuko le remarqua et se recula vivement, puis se frotta la nuque, l'air embarrassé. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Katara finit par éclater de rire.

« Je plaisantais sur le fait de te taire tu sais », lui dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Son rire était étrange, inhabituel, et témoignait de sa fatigue. Néanmoins, c'était l'une des plus belles choses à entendre pour Zuko.

« Moque-toi, ça te manquerait malgré tout de m'entendre », lui rétorqua-t-il. Il faisait allusion au fait que Katara le trouvait toujours grognon et jamais content.

Elle songea immédiatement à ses hurlements, alors qu'elle le soignait. Son sourire disparut et Zuko se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement d'attitude. Katara détacha ses yeux des siens, regardant la lumière du jour qui déclinait à travers les fenêtres.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? », demanda-t-il, frustré de ne pas comprendre. Par Agni, ce que les femmes pouvaient être lunatiques ! Il avait momentanément oublié cet état de fait depuis sa rupture avec Mai, n'ayant plus jamais côtoyé d'autres femmes que celles de sa famille depuis lors.

« Non, c'est que... Comment dire... », hésita-t-elle. Allait-elle vraiment se confier à lui ? Elle décida que oui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas inquiété à ce point pour elle. Sa voix s'était serrée. « Je t'entends toujours hurler dans mes cauchemars »

Zuko marqua un temps d'arrêt. Hurler, lui ? Il réalisa qu'elle faisait référence à son état lorsqu'elle et Aang l'avaient retrouvé, étalé de son long sur le sol de sa chambre. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir songé au fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été remué cette nuit-là. Pourtant il le savait, il l'avait veillée une nuit entière et avait même dormi avec elle. Mais elle semblait aller mieux aujourd'hui. C'était sans compter sur la disparition de sa grand-mère et de son patient. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce qui était acceptable ?

Il l'attira dans une étreinte amicale, entourant ses épaules de son seul bras droit. Katara se laissa faire, évitant néanmoins de poser sa tête contre son épaule blessée, contente de trouver une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Elle finit par fondre en larmes. Pour sa grand-mère, pour ce jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, pour sa famille qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore rejoindre, pour son ami Zuko qui ne pouvait plus maîtriser le feu et s'entraîner à ses sabres - elle l'avait entendu grommeler un matin. Elle n'émettait aucun son, mais Zuko savait qu'elle était secouée. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait gardées bien à l'abri en son fort intérieur jaillissaient avec force et violence.

Ils restèrent figés ainsi, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Son visage presque enfoui dans ses cheveux longs, il pouvait la sentir. Un étrange parfum marin mêlé à celui du musc, dont elle s'était servi dans la salle d'eau. C'était un mélange spécial, mais quoi de mieux pour une personne si spéciale. Elle lui avait manqué malgré tout. Ne sentant plus le frêle tremblement secouant les épaules de Katara, il rompit l'étreinte. Elle se sentait pathétique, mais sortit de son déni lorsque Zuko essuya une trace de larme qui avait marqué la peau foncée de son visage. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête. Le moment de tristesse était passé, il n'était pas question qu'il reprenne. Elle lui prit vigoureusement le bras droit et l'entraîna avec elle.

« Tu voulais prendre l'air non ? », lui dit-elle en le tirant vers le bout du couloir. Elle semblait avoir tout à coup retrouvé sa vivacité.

« Oui, mais c'est de l'autre côté », lui répondit-il en pointant du menton - son bras gauche étant hors d'usage - l'autre côté.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte-face, manquant à nouveau d'entrer en collision avec lui, et ils sortirent contempler le coucher du soleil. La pluie n'avait guère de place l'été dans la Nation du Feu. Katara sentait qu'en dépit des efforts des jardiniers, les plantes étaient assoiffées. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Heureusement Zuko ne manqua pas de demander du thé lorsqu'ils s'assirent au même endroit que la veille.

« Je me demande s'il pleut vraiment en été ici », fit Katara qui cherchait à lancer un sujet de discussion neutre pour échapper à sa peine.

« Il n'a pas plu depuis quelques semaines maintenant, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Et comment est-ce au Pôle Sud ? », demanda Zuko en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Du jasmin. Excellent choix.

« C'est vrai que tu n'es venu que peu de fois, et souvent en hiver », commença-t-elle en songeant aux quelques fois où il était venu. De la première où il s'en était pris à l'Avatar, jusqu'à celle où il s'était réuni avec les autres chefs d'Etat pour discuter du Mouvement de l'Harmonie.

« C'est toujours l'hiver chez vous pour moi », commenta-t-il en mimant un frissonnement de froid.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour toi. Mais il y a pourtant énormément de soleil tu sais. Enfin, la moitié de l'année », dit-elle avec un léger rire. En effet, au Pôle Sud, il faisait jour six mois par ans et l'autre moitié du temps, la nuit régnait. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la longueur de cette nuit.

« Dire que vous passez l'autre moitié dans le noir », fit Zuko à la fois impressionné et en même temps apeuré à l'idée de vivre une nuit si longue.

« Au moins ta maîtrise servirait à ce que tu n'aies pas peur dans le noir », se moqua Katara en mimant un geste de la main pour symboliser la maîtrise du feu.

« Oh je vois, tu parles de ça ! », fit-il avec un sourire en faisant jaillir une puissante flamme de sa paume droite.

Katara se recula vivement. « Je ne mettais pas en doute tes talents tu sais, j'ai vu ! »

Mais alors qu'elle riait, elle le vit grimacer et se tut aussitôt. Dans son élan, il avait bougé son bras blessé, toujours bandé en écharpe contre lui. Katara songea que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas examiner. Elle devait lui faire bouger son épaule pour voir comment celle-ci guérissait. D'un geste de la main, elle le fit se tourner vers elle. Alors qu'elle allait défaire son bras, elle se retint.

« Je devrais peut-être t'examiner dans un endroit plus approprié », fit-elle d'un ton gêné.

Zuko fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'entraînait pas chaque jour torse nu à sa maîtrise à la vue de tous. Enfin, lorsqu'il disposait de ses deux bras et de sa liberté de mouvement. Il sembla amusé de son embarras.

« Tout le monde m'a déjà vu ainsi tu sais, même toi », lui dit-il gentiment en l'incitant à continuer, ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit torse nu. Ce qu'il disait la faisait rougir à nouveau. Bon sang, pourquoi rougissait-elle à chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion à son corps ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je n'ai pas de bandes pour te refaire ton pansement ici », esquiva-t-elle, se cherchant une excuse pour ne pas passer pour une idiote. Mais c'était trop tard à voir le demi-sourire moqueur qu'arborait Zuko lorsqu'il demanda à un des gardes de lui ramener des bandages. Pour faire disparaître ce sourire empreint de moquerie, elle tira un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait dû sur son poignet. Il laissa échapper un « Aie ! » de douleur.

« Oups », fit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

« Tu sais qui tu es en train de martyriser là ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un ton faussement râleur. Il l'observait effectuer ses gestes avec ses mains brunes. Ils étaient précis, délicats et efficaces. Un ballet plaisant à regarder. Elle lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil avant de dérouler le bandage qui le fit rougir à son tour. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une femme étrangère à sa famille ou à Mai l'approchait de si près. Enfin, cela arrivait tous les jours à présent, par une femme plutôt agréable à regarder s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même.

« Et toi, sais-tu qui est en train de te martyriser ? », rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle extrayait son bras de l'ultime bandage. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. « Bon, ce n'est pas mal, tu as un corps solide »

« Merci du compliment », grommela-t-il. Evidemment qu'il était solide, en doutait-elle sérieusement ?

« Tends ton bras autant que possible, tu veux ? », lui demanda-t-elle en le tenant par le bout des doigts. Il s'exécuta, se mordant la lèvre de douleur. C'était moins pénible qu'auparavant mais ça restait pénible.

Elle tint son bras tendu et entreprit de faire se mouvoir son épaule blessée, pour qu'il puisse lever le bras devant, sur le côté et derrière lui. Elle le fit une fois bras tendu, une fois bras plié. Il grimaça tout le long, mais pour une fois n'émit aucun son de douleur, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il parvenait presque à lever les bras normalement mais ce n'était pas sans difficulté, son épaule devant encore se consolider.

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de porter ton bras en écharpe, mais pas d'entraînement pour l'instant. Demain je te ferai refaire ces exercices », dit-elle avec sérieux et douceur. Il acquiesça et la laissa poursuivre son travail.

Elle prit les bandages qui venaient d'être rapportés et refit le bandage sur son épaule. Il se déplaça à chaque geste pour faciliter ses mouvements qui le fascinaient toujours autant de par leur précision et leur efficacité. Il ne sentit pas une seule douleur pendant toute l'opération, excepté peut-être lorsqu'elle serra le noeud d'un coup sec et encore c'était un picotement plus qu'une douleur. Cela lui faisait très bizarre de pouvoir à nouveau bouger son bras gauche. Certes il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner mais il pourrait enfin s'habiller seul. Faire son chignon resterait la seule épreuve difficile, étant donné qu'il devrait lever les bras pour tenir ses cheveux. Mais il ne pensait pas se remettre aussi vite, il se voyait le bras en écharpe pendant des mois.

Katara avait eu les yeux rivés sur la musculature de Zuko tandis qu'elle refaisait son pansement et peinait à s'en remettre, même si pour une fois elle avait pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle le trouvait beau, alors qu'avant cela ne l'avait jamais marquée plus que cela, même lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Aang torse nu à l'époque. Il était grand, bien bâti et sculpté au muscle près. Katara se doutait qu'il soumettait son corps à de rudes exercices chaque jour pour être toujours parfait dans sa maîtrise du feu et de ses sabres. Eternel perfectionniste jamais content, comme elle l'appelait souvent dans sa tête.

« Katara ? », demanda Zuko. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait parlé et que, perdue dans sa rêverie, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « Le dîner sera bientôt prêt »

Le soleil disparaissait effectivement derrière les solides murs du palais, signe que la nuit arriverait bientôt. Katara se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle ne mangeait jamais si tard au Pôle Sud. A la Nation du Feu, tout tournait selon le soleil, l'on se levait dès que le soleil pointait et l'on allait dîner et se coucher lorsque ce dernier disparaissait. Compte tenu de la nuit de six mois qui existait au Pôle Sud, il était invraisemblable de vivre de la même façon.

« Je devrais aller me changer », pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

En effet, son habit de tribu bleu portait toujours les éclaboussures de sang émises par son patient deux heures plus tôt. Zuko ne dit rien, mais il était ravi car cela signifiait qu'elle reporterait du rouge. Il l'aimait bien dans cette couleur, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La sentant toujours un peu perdue dans cette immensité qu'était le palais, il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle dormirait encore la prochaine nuit. Il vit avec satisfaction que des habits féminins rouges attendaient Katara. Suki vint chercher Zuko, en lui disant que son oncle le cherchait. Il s'assura que Katara saurait retrouver le chemin pour le dîner et s'éclipsa à regrets. La guerrière Kyoshi, qui avait échangé avec une de ses soeurs, resta pour la protection de Katara. Elle l'observait d'un drôle d'air que Katara n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Suki ? », demanda Katara qui s'enquit de ce que ce drôle d'air pouvait signifier.

« Mais pas du tout, voyons, que pourrais-je bien te dire ? », fit-elle innocemment en triturant le bout de son éventail. Katara crut un instant voir Sokka en face d'elle. Il avait déteint sur elle c'était évident. Cette dernière reprit sur un ton un peu plus séreux. « Il ne te plairait pas un peu ? »

« Qui donc ? », feignit Katara qui faisait celle qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Alors qu'elle le savait pertinemment.

« Iroh, bien sûr qui d'autre ! », ironisa-t-elle avant de reprendre avec un ton plus sérieux. « Zuko, évidemment »

Katara rougit furieusement. « Mais... mais bien sûr que non, c'est mon ami ! »

« Si tu le dis », répondit Suki, visiblement pas convaincue, qui sortit en laissant Katara seule pour se changer.

Katara finit par arriver au dîner accompagnée de Suki. Tous étaient attablés et elle s'excusa du temps qu'elle avait pris. Évidemment, Iroh ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Le bleu est votre couleur, mais le rouge vous va très bien Katara », la complimenta-t-il. Zuko acquiesça à ses dires, ce qui acheva de la faire rougir à nouveau. Elle réfréna un roulement d'yeux, exaspérée par les réactions de son corps. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. « Je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on vous laisse tranquille désormais »

Il faisait allusion au décès du soldat intervenu en fin d'après-midi. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, ne sachant guère quoi répondre. Heureusement, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Kiyi ne paraissait pas dans son assiette. Sa mère, assise à sa droite, posa une main sur son front. Le verdict ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu es fiévreuse ma chérie », fit-elle. Elle songea à annuler son cours de protocole du matin pour la laisser dormir. Mais Kiyi avait hérité de l'obstination de sa mère.

Kiyi haussa les épaules. « Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira, j'irai me coucher tôt »

Zuko observa Katara qui commençait à déguster son plat, qui à sa grande surprise n'était que peu épicé. Elle leva un regard sur Zuko, qui détourna les yeux et prit une bouchée de sa propre assiette. Il avait demandé à ce que le plat destiné à Katara soit le moins épicé possible. Katara était habituée aux mets salés, mais préférait encore le fade au pimenté, son palet y résistait mieux. Iroh profita du silence pour commencer sa série des anecdotes du jour, passant d'un noble s'étant pris littéralement les pieds dans le tapis à un des jeunes chefs de l'armée qui s'était ridiculisé avec une stratégie assez ridicule. Mais le repas fut interrompu par un messager qui s'excusa platement pour son irruption et remit une lettre à Iroh. Ce dernier se tut en voyant le dessus de la lettre. Le silence revint alors. Katara comprit immédiatement. C'était une lettre d'Aang.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais enfin ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout, c'est très encourageant et motivant pour la suite. Les choses vont avancer un peu... ;) En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapitre 7 - La lettre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu lent (mais plus c'est long, plus c'est bon !). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et j'essaie d'y répondre au maximum !**

 **J'ai changé le rating de la fiction pour le rating M soit dit en passant, non pas qu'il y ait du M dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura à l'avenir. J'ai préféré opérer le changement tant que je n'étais pas entrée dedans. Je préviendrais dans le résumé du chapitre précédent lorsque ça arrivera.**

 **Et comme d'habitude, je vous prie de m'excuser des éventuelles fautes qui peuvent parsemer le récit, je suis déjà en cours de correction des premiers chapitres, mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à me relire immédiatement après avoir terminé un chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après un début de journée plutôt agréable, Katara se retrouve une fois de plus confrontée au sang et aux blessures lorsque l'un des médecins du palais la supplie de faire quelque chose pour l'un de ses patients. Malgré sa volonté de fer et sa puissante maîtrise, ce dernier - un jeune soldat prometteur de la garde de Zuko - décède. En peine pour son échec et pour feu sa grand-mère, Katara craque dans les bras de son ami Zuko et se confie à lui au sujet de ses cauchemars. Plus tard, Suki décide de confronter Katara au sujet de ses sentiments envers Zuko, avec un succès mitigé. Au dîner, Iroh reçoit enfin la lettre tant attendue d'Aang._

*Chapitre 7 - La lettre*

Iroh sut par les regards insistants de son neveu et de Katara qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre la lecture de cette lettre à plus tard. Il décida de la lire en silence, ne souhaitant pas choquer outre mesure sa nièce qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il faisait toujours attention à la préserver des événements terrifiants qui pouvaient s'abattre sur la famille, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Zuko auparavant. Iroh demeura impassible lors de la lecture, ce qui rendit l'attente d'autant plus insupportable pour Zuko. Katara craignait elle aussi ce qui était écrit dans la lettre. Le vieil homme replia finalement la feuille et la donna à Zuko.

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que je le pensais, l'heure est venue de nous unir à nouveau », commenta énigmatiquement Iroh qui attendait que son neveu termine sa lecture. Ce dernier mâchouillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il terminait sa lecture. Ce n'était pas bon.

 _Mon cher ami,_

 _Je termine aujourd'hui mon périple dans le Royaume de la Terre, où semblent se terrer ceux qui ont voulu attenter à ta vie._

 _Après une discussion avec différents représentants des Nations, qui ont été vite mis au courant de cette sinistre affaire, j'ai appris d'eux qu'il s'agissait d'un mouvement bien plus organisé et important que la Confrérie de la Nouvelle Ozai. En effet, d'autres événements étranges se sont effectivement produits au Pôle Nord et dans certaines villes du Royaume de la Terre. Ils sont si étendus et si discrets que je peine à savoir qui ils sont vraiment._ _Il faut dire qu'avec ma flèche sur la tête, on me reconnaît tout de suite !_

 _Je suggère une réunion de crise avec les autres chefs d'État et de tribus au Pôle Sud pour s'organiser afin de découvrir qui ils sont. J'ai déjà envoyé des missives à tout le monde, la réunion se tiendra dans cinq jours au Pôle Sud. Le chef Hakoda a pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour nous accueillir._

 _J'espère que tu te portes mieux, même si je ne doute pas des compétences de Katara dans ce domaine, elle a bien été capable de me ramener d'entre les morts. Transmets-lui mes condoléances pour sa grand-mère et remercie à nouveau ton oncle pour le prêt des oiseaux de feu messagers._

 _A bientôt mon ami,_

 _Aang_

Zuko tendit la lettre à Katara, qui la lut fébrilement, puis frappa sa main droite sur la table. Kiyi sursauta. « Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce ne sont pas là des mauvaises nouvelles ? Nous pensions connaître notre ennemi et il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'un ennemi que nous ne connaissons même pas ! », s'écria Zuko, furieux.

Katara tiqua et lut la lettre, pour finalement faire le même constat. Un ennemi qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Un de plus qui voulait tuer son ami ? Quand cela cesserait-il ? Elle se sentait désolée pour Zuko. Il avait tant lutté pour réparer ses erreurs et faire de sa Nation une nation plus grande et bienveillante que celle qu'elle fut pendant un siècle, et ça ne suffisait toujours pas à le sortir des ennuis. Au moins, il n'était pas seul.

« Du calme Zuko. Ce mal touche tout le monde, et je pense qu'avec trois Nations et l'Avatar à nos côtés nous pourrons mettre à mal ce mystérieux ennemi et renforcer l'amitié fragile qui existe entre nous tous. C'est une occasion rêvée, ne crois-tu pas ? », lui demanda Iroh d'une voix calme et étrangement sereine. Il avait depuis longtemps maîtrisé l'art de laisser glisser les tempêtes de son neveu en attendant que celles-ci passent.

« Que je me calme ? J'aurais pu en mourir, auriez-vous continué à dire que tout se passe pour le mieux si j'étais mort ?! », rétorqua Zuko avec véhémence.

Une véhémence qui scandalisa sa mère. Celle-ci éleva la voix à son tour. « Zuko ! »

Katara fut elle aussi choquée du ton que Zuko avait adopté contre son oncle. Kiyi jouait silencieusement avec sa nourriture dans l'assiette, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle avait rarement vu son frère aussi furieux en sa présence. Mais ce n'étaient pas les premiers éclats de voix qu'elle entendait. Il y en avait eu des disputes entre Zuko et son oncle, mais cela faisait quelques mois que cela n'était plus arrivé.

« Laissez, Ursa. Ce n'est rien », fit doucement Iroh en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé du soir.

Zuko sentit sa mère le regarder avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus, lui signifiant qu'il approchait dangereusement des limites du tolérable. Il avait beau être le plus grand des Seigneurs, c'était son fils et devait se conduire comme tel. Zuko sentit alors qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il soupira et baissa d'un ton lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi mère », s'excusa-t-il en jetant un regard un peu honteux vers sa mère, qui hocha doucement la tête. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son oncle. « Je suis désolé mon oncle, mais je ne suis même pas encore guéri de ce qui s'est passé. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi serein lorsque vous connaissez les moyens que possèdent nos ennemis pour tenter de nous détruire ? »

« Je suis serein car nous avons avec nous les meilleurs éléments qui soient pour faire face à cela », lui répondit Iroh qui gratifia d'un sourire charmeur son invitée. Katara se sentit rougir à nouveau, à la fois fière et atrocement gênée. Un compliment d'Iroh était toutefois toujours agréable à recevoir.

« C'est vrai », acquiesça Zuko en se tournant à son tour vers Katara. Il lui jeta un regard chargé d'affection. Un regard qui n'échappa à personne, sauf peut-être au principal intéressé.

Le repas reprit mais les plats étaient froids. Ne souhaitant pas déranger outre mesure les cuisiniers, Zuko réchauffa son propre plat avec sa maîtrise, tout comme Kiyi et Iroh. Zuko s'occupa ensuite des assiettes de sa mère et de Katara. Cette dernière adressa un sourire à Zuko, qui ne le lui rendit que très faiblement. Son tic de mâchoire, qu'il avait lorsqu'il était profondément énervé, était revenu.

« Quant à cette rencontre, je ne sais pas s'il est judicieux que tu t'y rendes mon neveu », dit Iroh qui finissait son thé. Quitte à aborder les sujets qui fâchaient, autant que tous soient abordés en une seule fois.

« J'irai mon oncle. Comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer, nous serons entourés des meilleurs éléments qui soient », lui répondit Zuko qui avait toujours un ton agacé mais bien plus calme qu'avant.

Il savait que Katara se joindrait au voyage, ce serait l'occasion pour elle de rendre visite à sa famille pour partager enfin leur deuil de manière officielle. Celle-ci était à la fois réjouie et effrayée à l'idée de rentrer affronter toute la famille sur la raison qui l'avait empêchée d'être là pour l'enterrement de sa grand-mère Kanna. Son père l'aurait rabrouée de ne pas s'être vêtue de blanc comme le voulait la coutume lors du deuil d'une semaine que partageait la famille du défunt. Et elle doutait sérieusement qu'il y ait des vêtements blancs cachés dans ce palais empli de noir, d'or et de rouge. En revanche, ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que sa tribu était dans une colère noire de la savoir auprès du Seigneur du Feu alors que la doyenne de la tribu, sa grand-mère, était décédée.

Tant pis, mieux valait envoyer au feu les traditions que perdre un ami cher. Et par Tui, combien de fois avait-elle cru le perdre en l'espace de trois jours ! Kanna le lui pardonnerait aisément. La maîtresse de l'eau se trouva par ailleurs touchée des condoléances présentées par Aang. Il y avait pensé. Elle se demandait parfois s'il l'aimait toujours, sans en avoir la réponse. Quelle importance cela avait ? Elle ne l'aimait plus, elle en était sûre. Et songeant à la nature de ses propres sentiments envers Zuko cette fois, les insinuations de Suki - qui l'observait depuis le début du dîner - lui trottaient dans la tête.

Le repas se termina dans le calme. Zuko voulut aller préparer ses lettres de condoléance mais Iroh le pria d'attendre un jour de plus. Il savait que son neveu était agacé pour de multiples raisons et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'attiser davantage le feu rageur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Zuko soupira et hocha la tête, résigné. Il finit par se lever de table. La nuit était tombée à présent. Kiyi bâilla, mettant sa petite main devant sa bouche comme une demoiselle bien élevée, et Ursa décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Zuko embrassa sa petite soeur sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Il souhaita également la bonne nuit à son oncle, puis à sa mère, car même si celle-ci veillait tard, elle ne ressortait que rarement de ses quartiers - notamment lorsque Ikem revenait de ses tournées ou de ses spectacles de la journée pour s'occuper de sa femme et de sa fille. Ces moments-là, Ursa les passait avec Ikem. Ce dernier avait en effet souhaité ne pas être associé à la famille royale, alors même s'il occupait le palais avec sa femme et sa fille, il voulait que tout se fasse comme s'il n'y avait pas de palais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le plus souvent, Ursa choisissait d'aller sur l'Île de Braise avec Kiyi et Ikem pour passer un peu de temps en famille. Zuko ne les y rejoignait que très peu, étant toujours très pris par ses fonctions de Seigneur du Feu. Et il souhaitait que Kiyi profite de ses deux parents à part entière, lui qui n'en avait pas eu le droit.

Zuko et Katara se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Katara sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Leur chambre. Cela sonnait très bizarre. Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots, l'une étant en proie à la tristesse quand l'autre ruminait encore les mauvaises nouvelles rapportées par son oncle. Il avait cinq jours pour reprendre son rôle de Seigneur du feu, au moins partiellement. D'ici là, il aurait tout le temps de laisser passer sa colère.

« Je vais regarder ton épaule », dit Katara, interrompant le flot de pensée bouillonnant qui assaillait le jeune homme. Son épaule. C'était devenu une sorte de routine entre les deux amis, savoir comment se portait cette satanée épaule.

Zuko s'assit docilement, et tenta de retirer lui-même sa tunique. Katara n'intervint pas, sachant pertinemment que si Zuko avait décidé qu'il le ferait tout seul, il le ferait tout seul. Mais les muscles de son épaule n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour soutenir le poids de sa cuirasse et Katara dut l'aider. Elle replaça elle-même la pièce de métal sur son portant. Zuko tira de sa main droite l'étoffe qui maintenait ses cheveux en place, et ces derniers dégringolèrent sur ses épaules. Il chassa les ondulations dues à son chignon en frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux. Katara - qui n'avait pas manqué une miette du spectacle - croisa son regard et détourna les yeux. Zuko défit sa tunique et révéla le bandage, qui ne portait plus de traces de rouge cette fois. La maîtresse de l'eau revint vers lui, ayant retrouvé son domaine d'expertise.

Elle défit le bandage, plus lentement que d'habitude. Les doigts de Katara exécutaient leur habituelle ritournelle, frôlant sa peau nue avec légèreté et douceur. Il l'observait, regardant tour à tour ses doigts, ses yeux concentrés, ses cheveux tressés qui s'étaient invités devant son visage et qu'elle repoussait entre deux mouvements. Puis il secoua la tête. A quoi songeait-il donc ?

« Je t'ai fait mal ? », lui demanda-t-elle, cessant tout mouvement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle disait cela. Il songea qu'elle avait dû prendre son signe de tête comme un signe de douleur. « Non, non, du tout. C'est juste... J'étais dans mes pensées c'est tout »

« Ah », répondit-elle, peu convaincue.

Elle observa à nouveau sa blessure, utilisant son cataplasme d'eau pour vérifier la reconstruction des tissus internes. Zuko sentit que sa peau lui tirait légèrement. Elle répéta les mêmes exercices que précédemment, pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait tendre et lever son bras. Il faisait des progrès et levait un peu plus haut le bras que précédemment. La guérison se passait bien. Katara posa une main sur son front. Zuko ferma les yeux au contact frais de ses doigts.

« Mmh... Tu as un peu de fièvre encore », dit-elle avec inquiétude. Elle prit son poignet et ferma les yeux pour compter les battements. Zuko l'observait, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. « Bon, ça devrait aller. Ton pouls est stable »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, le voyant mi-fasciné, mi-étonné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être celui dont on prenait soin. Il finit par sortir de sa rêverie. « Je devrais aller me reposer »

Katara hocha la tête, et ils se couchèrent, chacun de leur côté. Katara tira le rideau et ôta son kimono rouge et sa tunique blanche, révélant ses sous-vêtements. Scrutant ses bandages recouvrant son bas ventre, elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de les changer tout de suite. Puis elle s'allongea dans le lit aux draps rouges et ferma les yeux.

 **_.~0~._**

Zuko dormait d'un sommeil léger quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Des pas hésitants. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. La nuit était noire comme de l'encre. Qui était là ? Était-ce Katara ? Il se tourna légèrement pour faire face à la fenêtre, d'où il avait entendu les bruit de pas. Une silhouette féminine se tenait là, assise au bord de la fenêtre, observant le ciel, qui s'était chargé de nuages d'orage. L'atmosphère était lourde. Zuko se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu un autre cauchemar, qui l'aurait réveillée pour l'empêcher de se rendormir. Mais il hésitait à lui faire savoir qu'il était éveillé. La connaissant, il savait qu'elle se sentirait coupable de ne pas l'avoir laissé se reposer. Il essaya alors de se rendormir.

Mais c'était peine perdue, d'autant que sa fièvre et sa douleur à l'épaule se faisaient plus intenses. Son bras tétanisa et des crampes douloureuses s'emparèrent de son côté gauche. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette et, encore endormi, ne se rendait pas compte de son incapacité à bouger le bras. Le sommeil l'avait empêché de prendre conscience de cet état de fait. Katara entendit du mouvement et faillit en dégringoler de la fenêtre sous le coup de la surprise. Zuko s'était réveillé. Elle inspira un grand coup, encore sonnée de sa petite frayeur, puis entreprit de voir ce qui se passait.

« Zuko ? », demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il s'était assis sans bouger.

Il essayait d'arrêter la spirale infernale qui s'était emparée de sa tête. Elle remarqua son épaule et surtout son bras gauche tendu à l'extrême, raide, et sembla comprendre qu'il avait des crampes musculaires. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle s'y attendait d'un moment à l'autre. C'était signe que ses muscles se remettaient doucement en état de marche. Il sentit le lit se creuser à sa gauche, et finit par ouvrir les yeux sur une Katara décoiffée, vêtue de ses bandages, qui attendait patiemment qu'il prenne conscience de sa présence. Cette vision à la fois étrange et... intéressante se dissipa brusquement lorsqu'il tenta de bouger son bras gauche. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Sous le coup de la surprise, une flamme jaillit de sa bouche et alla enflammer le tapis au sol. Katara, loin de se démonter, fit jaillir l'eau des jarres remplies - dont elle s'était servi pour rafraîchir la pièce la nuit d'avant - et éteignit aussitôt le feu. Suki fit irruption dans la chambre à ce moment précis.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle, armée d'une bougie avec laquelle elle alluma les torches situées sur les côtés de la porte, et de son éventail de combat.

« Crampes musculaires, ça va aller », lui répondit calmement Katara qui reporta son attention sur le bras de Zuko.

Suki, qui rangeait son éventail, refréna un sourire. Un Zuko torse-nu accompagné d'une Katara en sous-vêtements, voilà qui était intéressant ! Elle adressa un regard satisfait à Katara, qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Même si en vérité, elle avait très bien compris ce qu'en pensait Suki.

« D'accord. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi », lui répondit Suki de son ton sérieux habituel qu'elle prenait en présence de Zuko.

Katara hocha la tête, et Suki alla se poster devant la porte de la chambre, qu'elle referma avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sa belle-soeur finira bien par s'apercevoir de ses sentiments un jour. Et elle savait pertinemment que cela n'allait pas plaire à Sokka, sans compter leur famille au Pôle Sud. Elle songea à sa fille Hua, qu'il lui tardait de revoir. D'autant qu'avec ce voyage impromptu au Pôle Sud, cela allait arriver sous peu. Suki avait envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée à Sokka pour le soutenir et pour lui dire de ne pas en vouloir à Katara de ne pas être rentrée, Zuko était effectivement toujours dans un sale état même si celui-ci s'arrangeait. Pour avoir vécu au palais en la présence de ce dernier pendant un certain temps au début de son règne, elle savait reconnaître lorsqu'il était vraiment au plus mal. Et même s'il affichait meilleure mine qu'il y a trois jours, il avait toujours les traits tirés, fatigué de tous les efforts que faisait son corps pour le guérir.

Katara se positionna face à lui pour pouvoir lui masser le bras et l'épaule. Elle était un peu gênée de faire ça, mais la crampe semblait durer un temps déjà bien trop important au goût de Zuko. Il serra les dents au début de son massage tandis qu'elle s'attelait à arrêter ses crampes. Katara sentit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, ce qui rendait le procédé bien plus douloureux. Elle s'arrêta et lui donna de l'eau à boire.

« Bois », lui dit Katara. Zuko se sentait à nouveau comme un enfant et grommela avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre. L'eau était fraîche, cela faisait du bien. Puis Katara le poussa gentiment avec les mains. « Allonge-toi et essaie de te détendre, ce sera beaucoup plus supportable »

Il fit ce qu'elle dit, une sensation de chaleur l'étreignant en son ventre. Une femme à demi-vêtue qui lui demandait de s'allonger en pleine nuit sur son propre lit pour qu'elle puisse le masser était assez plaisant. Mais le fait est qu'il s'agissait de Katara, et cela rendait la chose plus embarrassante qu'autre chose. Katara fit le tour du lit pour se mettre à sa gauche. Elle chauffa ses mains entre elles et reprit son massage là où elle l'avait laissé. Zuko sentait toujours la douleur, mais réussissait à se détendre petit à petit. Et en même temps qu'il se détendait, ses muscles se relâchaient sous les gestes précis de Katara. Elle insista particulièrement sur son épaule, prenant soin de ne pas trop passer sur son bandage.

Zuko la regardait sagement faire, détaillant son visage légèrement crispé. Katara attrapa plusieurs fois sa main pour tourner son bras afin de ne pas oublier un seul muscle sur son chemin. La sensation de ses doigts sur les siens était agréable. La maîtresse de l'eau faisait son possible pour ne pas se laisser distraire par la musculature et le regard insistant du jeune homme. « Masser, masser, masser », pensait-elle.

« Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ? », lui demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, pour rompre ce silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Katara ralentit un peu ses gestes. « Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir », dit-elle en descendant ses mains sur ses pectoraux gauches, qui eux aussi avaient lourdement souffert lors de la reconstruction de son épaule. « J'en ai profité pour prier la Lune pour ma grand-mère »

« Ta famille doit m'en vouloir de te retenir ici », fit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'ils m'en veulent bien plus qu'à toi. Mais je préfère sauver un ami plutôt que d'honorer un mort, même s'il s'agit de ma grand-mère. Elle aurait dit la même chose à ce sujet, et m'en aurait voulu de te laisser à tes souffrances pour aller honorer sa mémoire », expliqua Katara tout en poursuivant son oeuvre.

Zuko avait peu de souvenirs de la grand-mère de Katara, qu'il avait connue lors de circonstances peu glorieuses, mettant à sac leur tribu pour trouver l'Avatar. Il s'en était voulu énormément par la suite, c'était un des regrets composant sa longue liste de méfaits.

« Je m'en veux toujours pour ce que j'ai pu faire à ton peuple il y a sept ans de cela. J'ai été... », commenca Zuko avec regret.

Katara lui posa un doigt sur la bouche. « Chut... Tais-toi. Le passé est mieux là où il est, il n'a rien de nouveau à nous apprendre », lui chuchota-t-elle. « Et juste au cas où, cela fait bien longtemps que tu es pardonné »

Zuko jeta un regard au doigt que Katara avait posé sur ses lèvres, puis releva les yeux vers elle. Celle-ci se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, gênée, des papillons s'agitant péniblement dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas bien, songeait-elle. Puis avec le recul se demandait ce qui n'était pas bien. Leurs éléments opposés ? Le fait qu'ils appartiennent à deux mondes bien séparés, qui ne se rejoignaient que lorsqu'il y avait du sang et de la douleur ? Elle ne savait pas, mais sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Se disant qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de méditer à ce sujet au fond de son lit, elle prit congé de Zuko. Ce dernier était presque déçu de la voir repartir. Ne pouvait-elle rester ? Même si cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, il eut le bon sens de ne pas la poser.

« Tu devrais pouvoir dormir mieux à présent Zuko », lui dit-elle.

« Merci Katara », lui répondit-il. Il la regarda s'éloigner, éteindre les torches, et disparaître derrière son rideau. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un éclair illumina la pièce et que le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

Katara souffla bruyamment, exaspérée. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais dormir ? Elle fourra sa tête sous l'oreiller et tâcha de s'endormir comme tel. Zuko lui aussi était exaspéré. Mais pas seulement à cause de l'orage, dont les éclairs lui rappelaient son état, mais aussi à cause de ses propres désirs qui se mettaient à lui diffuser l'image de Katara sans arrêt dans sa tête. Katara si proche, si habile de ses mains, Katara si belle même décoiffée, Katara...

« Argh ! », grogna-t-il avant de se retourner, irrité de se laisser dominer si facilement par ses désirs masculins.

Heureusement le son de sa voix fut couvert par un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Il ne voulait pas déranger Katara de nouveau, d'autant que le massage de celle-ci avait fait merveilles. Il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Il finit par se chanter intérieurement la berceuse de Katara, essayant de retrouver les paroles. Et dans sa quête, il finit par trouver le sommeil.

Katara resta éveillée pendant un petit temps dans son lit, la tête dissimulée sous l'oreiller. Elle se demandait vaguement si Zuko pourrait dormir avec tout ce vacarme. Zuko... A bien y penser, il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'il ne l'attirait pas. Il était grand, fort, avec une volonté de fer, et il la comprenait de tant de façons différentes. Il était toujours prévenant avec elle, réchauffant son plat lorsque celui-ci refroidissait, lui apportant d'autres vêtements, la soutenant lors des moments compliqués. Toutes ces petites choses qui, mises les unes à côté des autres, témoignaient d'une affection particulière. Une affection à la fois si semblable à celle qu'Aang a pu éprouver à son égard, et en même temps si différente. Les choses étaient plus sombres et intenses avec Zuko, loin de la légèreté et de l'amusement qui avaient toujours une grande place dans la vie de l'Avatar. Katara sentait toujours comme une étrange tension entre elle et Zuko depuis le réveil de celui-ci, une tension dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent. C'est en méditant sur cette mystérieuse tension et ces papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre qu'elle finit par s'endormir pour de bon.

 **_.~0~._**

Katara se réveilla en sursaut, entendant des gémissements affreusement familiers. « Encore ? », pensa-t-elle en massant doucement l'arête du nez. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à des gémissements de douleur. Elle se redressa, ses yeux aveuglés par la lumière qui perçait à travers le rideau qui la séparait de Zuko. L'orage avait cessé, pour le moment du moins. Frottant ses yeux, elle attrapa sa tenue blanche et l'enfila prestement. Quelle heure était-il ? Tard, sans doute. Katara ouvrit le rideau et ses yeux s'arrondirent tout à coup voyant la scène qui se présentait à elle. Zuko, torse nu, qui se redressait puis s'allongeait de façon répétée, à la force de ses abdominaux sur le sol de la chambre. Il grognait doucement à chaque montée, comme si cela pouvait aider son impulsion. Il s'arrêta en entendant le rideau se tirer.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », s'exclama Katara, scandalisée. Il allait endommager son épaule s'il continuait, ruinant tous ses efforts ! « Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais recommencer les exercices physiques ? »

« Je ne tire pas sur mes bras, regarde », fit-il en s'exécutant à nouveau. Il était toujours dans la même tenue dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé la veille : torse-nu. En apparence il ne bougeait pas vraiment les bras, les maintenant croisés sur son torse. Mais Katara était loin d'être dupe. Ce n'était pas le premier patient à désobéir à ses consignes. Et il allait en payer le prix.

Katara leva les yeux au ciel et se plaça derrière lui au moment où il se redressait. Il s'assit, faute de pouvoir redescendre et poursuivre son exercice. Katara pressa du bout des doigts son omoplate gauche. Il eut un mouvement d'évitement sous le coup de la douleur.

« Tu sollicites trop ton dos quand tu te redresses, ton épaule et ton dos sont liés. Tu viens tout juste de rallonger ta guérison, tu vas avoir des courbatures terribles demain », lui dit-elle d'un ton las. « Montre-moi ton épaule »

Il grommela mais obéit, défaisant pour la première fois son bandage lui-même sous le coup de l'impatience. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien pouvoir faire avec son propre corps. Lui qui s'entraînait habituellement une à deux heures minimum par jour voyait sa routine journalière totalement chamboulée. Il marmonna quelque chose que Katara ne comprit pas.

« Arrête de grommeler, c'est de ta faute si tu as mal », dit-elle en observant la guérison de son épaule. Elle soupira. « Je veux bien utiliser à nouveau mon eau pour te guérir, mais la prochaine fois que tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu feras face à ta douleur tout seul »

« Je peux très bien y faire face maintenant ! », lui rétorqua-t-il, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Katara s'arrêta subitement dans son mouvement et jeta un oeil à Zuko. Il avait de nouveau cet air colérique qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Elle choisit de ne pas livrer cette bataille contre lui et lui offrit au contraire une occasion de se calmer. Après quoi, elle le questionnerait sur la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Bien », répondit sèchement Katara en se redressant.

Zuko voulut se rattraper. « Katara, attend... »

Ignorant son appel, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et s'y enferma. Zuko resta bras ballants, assis à même le sol. Il se sentit atrocement stupide. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de refaire son pansement. Il attendrait. En attendant, il avait bel et bien mal et commençait presque à regretter d'avoir refusé son aide. Mais il regrettait encore plus de l'avoir refusée avec tant de violence dans ses propos.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, vêtue de blanc, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Il paraissait calme, apaisé, mais à bien y regarder, il semblait nerveux. Il se mordillait très légèrement la lèvre, si légèrement que seul un oeil averti aurait pu s'en apercevoir. Lasse d'attendre dans ce silence pesant, Katara leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et bien ? », finit-elle par dire, agacée. Elle attendait des excuses.

« Je suis désolé, tu as raison. J'ai eu tort », lui dit-il, d'un ton déterminé, comme s'il voulait se convaincre qu'il était stupide. Il l'était.

Katara eut un sourire teinté d'ironie. « Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce que le grand Seigneur du Feu vient de reconnaître qu'il a eu tort ? »

« Ça va, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter », grommela-t-il, croisant à son tour les bras. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

Katara s'approcha doucement de lui, si doucement et avec un regard soudainement si doux que cela cachait quelque chose. Ses yeux bleus détaillaient son visage, comme si elle allait l'embrasser. Zuko se figea sur place. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Pourquoi s'approchait-elle si près ? Pourquoi... D'étranges pensées lui vinrent en tête, tourbillonnant comme si un ouragan avait pris place dans son esprit. Puis il sentit brusquement de l'eau glacée sur son visage. Katara se mit à rire, fière de sa petite blague. Elle avait utilisé l'eau laissée dans les pots de fleurs pour l'asperger allègrement. Zuko était trempé de tout son long. Il jeta un regard outré à Katara. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. Ses cheveux noirs gouttaient dans son dos et sur son torse.

« Maintenant oui, je consens à te pardonner », lui dit-elle d'un air satisfait avant de se tourner vers son kimono bleu qu'elle avait laissé sur le siège. Zuko ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, plus rapide qu'elle, il lui subtilisa son kimono. Son épaule avait beau lui faire mal, il saisissait déjà son opportunité de vengeance.

« Maintenant, à mon tour de rire », lui dit-il en l'empêchant de l'attraper. Elle usa de ses jets d'eau pour le déstabiliser, mais malgré son épaule, il était toujours solide comme un roc. « Tu peux m'arroser tant que tu veux, je suis déjà trempé de toute façon ! »

« Rends-le moi ! », lança-t-elle en essayant vainement de l'attraper.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et bénéficiait d'un entraînement à la pointe concernant la lutte et le combat. De fait, il arrivait à esquiver aisément les quelques coups qu'elle essayait de lui porter au torse, évitant soigneusement son épaule. Zuko n'aurait pas su dire si elle était réellement agacée ou amusée, même s'il penchait davantage pour la première option. Katara finit par utiliser la botte secrète qu'elle utilisait contre son frère lorsqu'il faisait ses idioties habituelles. Elle glaça le sol juste derrière lui, et tenta à nouveau d'attraper son kimono. Zuko recula d'un pas pour l'en empêcher, ce qui fut amplement suffisant. Il glissa ainsi que l'avait prévu Katara mais, voulant se rattraper pour ne pas tomber, il attrapa le bras de Katara et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Katara s'étala de tout son long sur lui. Zuko grimaça de douleur, mais son visage se figea aussitôt en voyant celui de Katara à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle haletait très légèrement, surprise par sa chute. Ses cheveux mouillés chatouillaient la mâchoire de Zuko, alors ce dernier les écarta légèrement. Katara ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'un homme - autre que son père ou son frère - lui avait touché les cheveux de cette façon. Elle se doutait que le dernier devait être probablement Aang, mais l'absence de souvenir lui démontrait que ce ne devait pas être si intense. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains posées sur ses hanches, sans doute avait-il essayé de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle l'écrase. Il ne savait plus. Katara finit bien vite par se redresser, à nouveau à califourchon sur son ami. Décidément, c'était une habitude. Une habitude qui plaisait à Zuko, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Hum », toussota-t-elle pour se redonner un peu de contenance. « Trêve ? »

Il fit rouler ses yeux légèrement, de droite à gauche, imitant un semblant d'hésitation. Puis il finit par parler. « Bonne idée »

Puis il essaya de se redresser, et Katara bougea immédiatement pour se relever. Elle en profita pour ramasser son kimono bleu, que Zuko avait lâché. Ce dernier avait presque oublié le kimono et se préoccupait de se relever. Il tressaillit de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya un peu trop fort sur son bras gauche, ce qui alerta Katara. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir à même le sol trempé. Elle sécha à la fois Zuko et le sol d'un tour de main, replaçant l'eau en jaillissant dans une des quatre jarres situées au quatre coins du lit, puis s'enquit de sa blessure.

« Ne bouge pas », dit-elle avant d'avancer ses mains vers son épaule. Il obéit sans discuter et la laissa faire. « Ça te fait mal si j'appuie ici ? »

Elle appuyait sur son muscle pectoral gauche. « Un peu, mais ça va », dit-il. Puis elle passa au muscle suivant, et au suivant, avec à chaque fois la même réponse. Puis elle titilla la plaie en elle-même et là il ne put retenir un grognement.

« C'est ta plaie que tu as fragilisée, tu as de la chance. Ça aurait pu être ton épaule elle-même », lui dit-elle. Que sa plaie lui fasse mal n'était pas très gênant, car les plaies étaient facilement réparables. En revanche s'il avait altéré ses muscles ainsi que la reconstruction de ses tissus, ça aurait été une toute autre histoire. « Ne recommence plus »

Il hocha simplement la tête, vexé d'avoir agi aussi bêtement. D'autant que ses agissements fatiguaient Katara plus que de raison. Mais il s'ennuyait tellement. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il retrouvait des attitudes enfantines. Et aussi à cause de l'arrivée de Kiyi dans sa vie, qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde fascinant et bouleversant des blagues - les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Katara lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit pour qu'elle refasse son bandage, qui comportait de moins en moins de bandes. Il put ensuite se vêtir correctement. C'était la première fois depuis quatre jours que Katara le voyait s'habiller seul. Sa guérison était spectaculaire aux yeux de Katara, même si elle savait que des semaines lui seraient nécessaire pour retrouver son niveau à la fois en tant qu'épéiste mais aussi en tant que maître du feu. Jugeant l'état de son épaule acceptable, elle lui proposa de s'entraîner un peu avec Kiyi.

« En fait... C'est l'heure du déjeuner », lui dit-il en passant sa main dans sa nuque, comme gêné.

En réalité lui s'était levé aux aurores comme toujours, fatigué par la nuit épouvantable qu'il avait passée. L'orage avait semblé durer des heures. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, tout était trempé dehors, ses rideaux également. Il s'était habillé, tout seul pour une fois, et avait entreprit de prendre le petit déjeuner avec son oncle, comme chaque matin. Ils s'étaient ensuite retiré dans le bureau de Zuko - celui d'Iroh pour l'heure - pour discuter des nobles qu'Iroh avait pu entendre. Certains semblaient suspects et Iroh avait décidé de les faire suivre, au cas où. Mais aucun ne semblait directement rattaché à ce mystérieux réseau.

Zuko en avait profité pour écrire les lettres de condoléance qu'il s'était juré d'écrire de sa main pour les expédier aux familles concernées. Il y avait eu vingt blessés, dont cinq morts, parmi lesquels le malheureux soldat que Katara n'avait pas pu sauver. Ecrire ces lettres lui fut pénible, il s'imaginait sans cesse les familles recevant ces courriers maudits que personne ne souhaitait jamais voir. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Iroh lui avait fait part de lettres d'une toute autre teneur par la suite, celles qui concernaient les potentielles prétendantes au trône. Ursa et Iroh essayaient désespérément de lui faire rencontrer une jeune fille de bonne famille susceptible de lui plaire. Mais toutes ces jeunes filles avaient un problème : elles étaient toutes nobles, lui rappelant son ex-fiancée Mai et, de fait, sa rupture avec elle. Pourtant, il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait offrir un héritier à la couronne.

Les lettres de condoléances ainsi que le douloureux rappel de son échec avec Mai l'avait mis de sale humeur, raison pour laquelle il avait désobéi à Katara en essayant de focaliser son énergie sur autre chose. Les abdominaux lui avaient paru être les parties les moins éprouvantes à travailler pour les épaules. Comme il avait tort, mais il ne s'en rendait guère compte sur l'instant. Et il avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre pour les faire, n'aimant pas l'idée de laisser Katara seule. En réalité, Suki n'était jamais très loin, mais c'était l'excuse qu'il se trouvait pour rester en sa présence.

Katara parut sous le choc. Le déjeuner ? Elle avait dormi si longtemps ? Et... Zuko était resté là tout ce temps ?

« J'ai... Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi autant... », murmura-t-elle.

Suki frappa deux fois à la porte, signe qu'il était l'heure de manger. Un vieux signal qu'elle utilisait du temps où elle habitait là avec ses sœurs d'arme pour la protection du Seigneur du feu et de sa famille. Zuko s'étonna de ne pas voir Kiyi, c'était habituellement elle qui venait la chercher pour les repas. Mais il haussa les épaules, sans doute était-elle retenue par leur mère. Puis il se leva, offrant une main à Katara pour l'aider à se lever, puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas remis son chignon en place. Et il était toujours incapable de le faire seul. Sa mère n'allait pas manquer de s'en apercevoir. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Fichu protocole. Katara n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire sa natte, si bien qu'elle la fit en vitesse sur le chemin qui menait à la salle à manger.

« Te voilà, ma chère Katara. Tu nous as manqué au petit déjeuner », lui dit gentiment Iroh qui s'était installé et sirotait une tasse de thé. Katara aurait juré qu'il ne buvait que cela, peu importait l'heure de la journée.

« Je crois que j'avais du sommeil à rattraper à cause d'un certain Zuko », lui répondit-elle sur le ton de l'humour, fichant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Zuko.

« Zuko, comment es-tu coiffé aujourd'hui ?! Regarde-toi donc ! Laisse-moi rectifier ça ! », s'exclama Ursa qui, scandalisée, se leva et s'approcha de Zuko. Il eut à peine le temps de reculer que son chignon était défait par sa mère.

« Maman ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! », s'écria-t-il en essayant de l'éviter. Mais on n'évitait pas l'inévitable. Il finit par s'asseoir à table et la laisser faire, non sans arborer une mine empreinte d'une exaspération assez prodigieuse à voir. Katara retint un rire.

« Voilà, c'est mieux. Par le soleil, qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard pour la pauvre jeune fille avec laquelle tu te marieras », soupira-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir à sa place. *

Zuko retrouvait son chignon sérieux habituel. Il souffla bruyamment, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de mariage. Son oncle l'avait déjà suffisamment fait ce matin. Il observa Katara, qui en apparence semblait neutre, mais qui intérieurement avait une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire. Elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, cherchant à savoir à quoi il pensait en la regardant ainsi, mais il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

« Où est Kiyi ? », demanda Zuko, essayant de déporter la conversation sur un autre sujet que lui.

« Ta soeur se repose », dit Ursa qui s'installait à son tour à table. « Elle était un peu fiévreuse encore ce matin. Mais elle devrait paraître dans l'après-midi »

« Oh », répondit simplement Zuko en s'asseyant en bout de table pour présider le repas comme à son habitude.

Katara se plaça en face d'Ursa et d'Iroh puis, le premier plat servi, tous se mirent à manger avec appétit. Katara trouva les plats moins épicés qu'auparavant. Elle se disait qu'elle commençait à prendre l'habitude de ces plats si relevés. Elle craignait que tout ne lui semble bien fade lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle au Pôle Sud.

« Je pensais envoyer Kiyi avec toi au Pôle Sud », poursuivit Ursa entre deux bouchées.

Zuko faillit s'étouffer avec son eau. « Ce ne serait pas très prudent mère, de plus que les sujets qui seront abordés ne sont guère réjouissants », la contredit-il, pensif. Il sentait que ce qu'il disait ne faisait pas grand sens avec son expérience terrible de la vie.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle devrait assister à votre réunion. Mais elle pourrait connaître enfin autre chose que la Nation du feu, elle n'a jamais quitté notre pays depuis que nous y sommes revenus », lui dit Ursa.

Zuko hocha la tête. Kiyi s'était souvent plainte de ne pas voyager autant qu'elle le voulait. Mais il s'agissait depuis quatre ans d'une princesse officielle de la Nation du Feu, elle devait par conséquent apprendre le protocole et les responsabilités qu'elle pourrait avoir à supporter un jour. Zuko l'avait déploré au début, mais Kiyi avait été ravie de devoir apprendre tout cela. Et elle n'avait pas le choix. Ursa avait repris son rang, et par conséquent Kiyi faisait partie de la famille royale. Une famille acclamée, mais aussi menacée, qui devait rester unie en toutes circonstances. Mais l'envie de voyager qui animait Kiyi n'avait jamais disparue. Elle enviait son père de pouvoir parcourir le monde à sa guise.

« Me voilà ! », lança une petite voix. Kiyi.

« Que fais-tu en dehors de ton lit ?! », s'exclama Ursa, qui se plaignit intérieurement de n'avoir aucune espèce d'autorité sur ses enfants.

« Maman, je vais bien, je te le promets ! Et je meurs de faim ! », dit Kiyi en s'asseyant à côté de Katara. L'une des servantes apporta un plat supplémentaire pour rassasier la jeune princesse.

« C'est une bonne chose, ma petite », lui dit gentiment Iroh. « T'entraîneras-tu avec moi cet après-midi ? »

« Oh, mon oncle vous êtes libre ? Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! », s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir s'entraîner avec son oncle. Elle le préférait à Zuko, qui était beaucoup plus dur et impatient. Ursa soupira, espérant qu'elle ne refasse pas une fièvre cette nuit.

L'entraînement commença relativement tôt, Kiyi étant impatiente de réessayer sa maîtrise des éclairs, qu'Iroh était le seul à pouvoir lui enseigner dans l'état actuel des choses. Il convia Zuko néanmoins pour qu'il puisse apprendre lui aussi, sans toutefois la pratiquer. Ce dernier échouait toujours à produire des éclairs. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver une paix intérieure suffisante pour parvenir à séparer l'énergie positive de l'énergie négative. Katara les accompagnaient, au cas où une catastrophe se produirait à nouveau, et admirait le fait qu'en dépit de tout ce qui s'était produit, Kiyi comme Zuko n'étaient pas le moins du monde effrayés par les éclairs. Katara vérifia néanmoins la fièvre de Kiyi sur la demande d'Iroh et jugea que celle-ci avait totalement disparue.

« Je vais te remontrer les gestes à faire pour y parvenir, mais n'oublie pas que tout émane de la stabilité de ton esprit. Essaie de ne pas te laisser emporter par tes émotions, sinon ta maîtrise va t'exploser à la figure », lui expliqua Iroh, non sans jeter un regard amusé à son neveu, qui était adepte de ces explosions fortuites.

Il lui remontra les gestes circulaires à effectuer pour réussir à séparer l'énergie positive et l'énergie négative, le Yin et le Yang. Des étincelles sortirent de ses doigts, et lorsqu'il rassembla ses mains de nouveau, un éclair jaillit et il put le guider vers le ciel pour le laisser s'exprimer. Kiyi et Zuko étaient toujours impressionnés par sa maîtrise. Katara l'était aussi, même si les éclairs la remuaient beaucoup plus, ayant failli en recevoir un d'Azula. Mais cela restait moins terrifiant que la maîtrise du sang.

Kiyi essaya mais échoua et, comme Iroh l'avait prédit, une explosion se produisit. Elle fut projetée au sol, mais ne tarda pas à s'en relever, déçue. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait y arriver cette fois-ci. Zuko sentit sa déception et fut triste pour elle. Il s'attendait pourtant à ce qu'elle réussisse bien avant lui, qui avait trop de tourments à gérer pour parvenir à calmer son esprit. Mais ça n'était toujours pas le cas. Katara voulut lui remonter le moral en lui proposant un combat comme la fois précédente.

Kiyi accepta avec un petit sourire. Katara utilisa l'eau se trouvant tout autour de la cour pour se déplacer à l'autre bout. Iroh resta du côté de Kiyi pour lui offrir ses conseils. Et puisque la fois précédente, c'était elle qui avait ouvert les hostilités, Katara jugea que c'était son tour à présent. Elle envoya une gerbe d'eau assez puissante sur elle, parée à la glacer si Kiyi se trouvait prise dedans. Mais Kiyi était petite et rapide, et esquiva l'eau. Elle lui envoya en retour une rafale de flammes, puis une autre, et encore une autre, Katara les parant toutes avec néanmoins plus de difficulté. Profitant d'un petit moment de répit avant la prochaine rafale, Katara glaça le sol près de Kiyi. Celle-ci trébucha sur la plaque glacée, et la rafale s'éteignit dans son élan.

« Concentre-toi sur tes pieds, ce sont tes appuis les plus précieux ! », lança Iroh au milieu du vacarme provoqué par l'eau et les flammes.

Zuko approuva. C'était ce qui l'avait fait perdre contre sa soeur lors de son dernier Agni Kai. Il avait voulu rediriger un éclair pour protéger Katara, mais son manque d'appui au sol l'avait empêché d'accomplir son mouvement jusqu'au bout. Il admirait la maîtrise de Katara, à la fois belle et dangereuse. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de la regarder se battre, puisqu'il prenait souvent part aux combats qu'ils livraient autrefois - que ce soit en tant qu'ennemi ou en tant qu'allié. Son souvenir le plus vivace était celui où elle avait arrêté la pluie et l'avait transformée en une pluie de cristaux acérés destinée à l'assassin de sa mère.

Le combat se poursuivait, aucune des deux n'ayant été touchées par les attaques de l'autre. Katara enchaîna des attaques plus fortes et rapides mais Kiyi ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Ce n'est que lorsque Kiyi se défendit avec son feu qu'une chose étrange se produisit. Elle avait effectué un cercle avec ses bras, et des étincelles jaillissaient à présent de ses mains. Zuko se leva aussitôt.

« Kiyi ! Non ! », lança-t-il.

Trop tard. Ses petites mains s'étaient déjà rejointes et l'éclair jaillit des mains de Kiyi. N'ayant pas du tout prévu ça, la jeune fille ne put viser correctement. Projetée à terre, elle regarda l'éclair partir de ses doigts et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il filait droit sur Katara.

* * *

 **Et voilà qui clôt ce chapitre ! Oui, j'aime les fins en cliffhanger, ne me frappez pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, pour rattraper mon retard, je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (pour ce qui est des quelques fautes qui doivent parsemer mon récit, elle seront corrigées un peu plus tard !). J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre, merci encore une fois de votre enthousiasme et de vos encouragements !**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Coup de foudre

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 8, promis cette fois je ne le coupe pas à un moment méchant haha ! Enfin c'est vous qui verrez bien après tout... (je pense à toi Ange-magnolia, merci encore pour ta review !)** **Bonne lecture ! A nouveau, je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes qui pourraient parsemer ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review après votre lecture pour m'encourager pour la suite si l'histoire vous plait !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Aang, dont la lettre est parvenue jusqu'au Palais de la Nation du feu, et face à la menace inconnue et grandissante sur laquelle il enquête, décide d'organiser une rencontre entre les différents chefs d'États et de tribus au Pôle Sud. Elle se tiendra dans cinq jours, permettant ainsi à Katara et Suki, toujours affectées à la protection et aux soins de Zuko, de revoir leur famille. Nouvelle nuit mouvementée pour Zuko et pour Katara, qui se doute du sermon que son père lui fera lorsqu'elle sera rentrée au sujet de son absence à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Kiyi veut s'entraîner avec Katara le lendemain, mais lors du combat, elle réussit à former des éclairs. Éclairs qui menaçent désormais Katara..._

Chapitre 8 - Coup de foudre.

Katara vit l'éclair bleu foncer droit sur elle. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle fit jaillir un mur d'eau juste devant elle pour se protéger, par réflexe, pensant que le mur arrêterait net l'éclair. Elle pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage tant elle était si proche du mur qu'elle avait érigé. Une erreur qui risquait de lui coûter cher. L'éclair percuta le mur aquatique, sans le traverser, mais des éclairs minuscules se mirent à envelopper le voile d'eau, et l'un d'eux finit par toucher le bras de Katara qui tétanisa aussitôt, suivi de son corps tout entier. Elle lâcha un cri et ses genoux plièrent sous les effets de l'électrisation et elle s'effondra ventre à terre. Son mur d'eau s'écroula à son tour, dissipant par la même occasion l'éclair. 'Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était censé se produire', pensa-t-elle.

Elle songea avec amertume qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tenter de parer le coup, mais qu'elle aurait dû l'esquiver. Mais la surprise était si grande qu'elle n'avait pas pu anticiper. Dans un véritable combat, elle serait morte le coup suivant. Puisant dans ses forces, elle tenta de se mouvoir pour au moins se redresser. Ses coudes tentèrent de repousser le sol, mais en vain, ils étaient tels des piliers, lourds et difficiles à déplacer. Elle sentit une main sur son dos. Ses yeux, fermés jusqu'alors, s'ouvrirent sur deux yeux ronds couleur ambre. Kiyi.

« Elle est réveillée », dit-elle à l'adresse de Zuko et Iroh. Puis elle se confondit en excuses, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Je suis désolée Katara, j'aurais dû m'arrêter, je... Oh ! Je suis désolée ! »

Katara ne pouvait pas bouger, mais essaya de formuler des mots cohérents du bout des lèvres. Ils sortirent avec un défaut de prononciation assez cocasse à entendre.

« Satanés... éclairs... Argh... Pas grave... », bougonna-t-elle. Elle ne le vit pas mais Zuko esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à passer un sale quart d'heure à cause des éclairs. Et plus que ses mots, ses cheveux bruns l'amusaient beaucoup eux aussi. Ils étaient hérissés sur sa tête, comme si un hérisson avait élu domicile dans ses cheveux.

Katara n'en voulait pas vraiment à Kiyi mais surtout à elle-même de s'être laissée vaincre aussi facilement. Et plus encore, elle refusait de donner raison à tous ceux qui lui avaient un jour dit qu'elle était incapable de se battre. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle savait le faire, le fait d'échouer faisait toujours monter une colère sourde en elle.

Elle sentit deux bras la retourner. Iroh et Zuko avaient joints leurs efforts à cet effet, prêts à rediriger la moindre once d'électricité pouvant se trouver dans son corps. Il n'y en avait plus, celle-ci s'étant dissipée dans le sol. Son corps, et surtout son bras, étaient fortement crispés. Ses coudes étaient repliés et ses doigts étaient tétanisés et formaient comme des crochets, comme s'ils avaient voulu s'accrocher à quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda Zuko, qui voulut aussitôt se gifler. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas ! « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer »

Katara parvint à peine à hocher la tête. Elle savait que ça allait passer, elle n'était pas si inquiète, même si voir son propre corps se crisper de son propre chef était assez angoissant. Zuko attrapa ses coudes repliés, qu'il entreprit de déplier pour que les muscles se relâchent. Kiyi dut l'aider, son bras droit n'ayant pas la force suffisante pour le faire seul. Ils se chargèrent également de déplier ses doigts.

Zuko, qui tenait toujours la main de Katara, remarqua qu'une plaque rouge s'était formée sur son bras, mais ça ne paraissait pas grave. Ils restèrent tous à côté d'elle durant de longues minutes, le temps que sa crise de tétanie passe.

Au bout d'un moment, le corps de Katara sembla retomber telle une poupée de chiffon. La crise était passée. Elle remua d'abord les doigts, et sentit la main de Zuko. Ce dernier, sentant ses mouvements, lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour l'aider à se redresser. Katara usa de sa main libre pour se frotter le front et soulager le mal de tête qui la guettait. Kiyi renouvela ses excuses mais Katara l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Je vais bien », dit-elle avec un ton surpris. Sa voix était redevenue normale, elle pouvait s'exprimer à nouveau. « J'aurais dû m'y attendre, j'avais vu les étincelles... »

« Hum, je suis vraiment navré Katara, j'aurais dû rester auprès de toi pour éviter que cela n'arrive. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma chère petite nièce y arrive si tôt ! », dit gentiment Iroh en frottant doucement le dos de Kiyi. Celle-ci était désemparée. Elle était à nouveau responsable d'une catastrophe.

« Je n'utiliserais plus jamais mes éclairs », dit-elle tandis qu'elle reniflait pour ne pas pleurer. Aussi sensible que sa douce maman.

Katara reprit la parole. « Ne dit pas ça. Les éclairs, ça peut être utile pour te défendre. Regarde, tu m'as vaincue avec un seul d'entre eux. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à contrôler cette force... avec d'autres que moi si possible, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas recevoir des éclairs, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? », bredouilla-t-elle, secouant ses cheveux comme pour essayer de se cacher derrière.

« Non, mais je crains qu'il ne faille te passer de moi pour tes futurs entraînements, jusqu'à ce que tu contrôles tes éclairs », lui dit Katara. « Tu m'aides ? »

Elle essaya de distraire Kiyi, qui mit toute sa force pour l'aider à se lever. Non pas qu'elle en eut vraiment besoin, mais c'était important pour Katara que Kiyi ne se sente pas coupable. Katara se redressa, luttant pour ne pas tituber. Son corps était si lourd, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Tu vois ? Je vais bien », lui dit-elle pour la rassurer à nouveau. Elle avait remarqué la trace de brûlure qui zébrait son bras, mais elle soignerait ça en un rien de temps. « Je vais aller m'asseoir un peu »

« Je t'accompagne », proposa Zuko. Il voulait rester avec elle, mais fut déçu de sa réponse.

« Tout ira bien, reste un peu avec ta sœur, ce n'est pas souvent que tu peux la voir », dit Katara en lui jetant un regard entendu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur perdre confiance en elle à cause de cet incident.

Et il était vrai qu'en temps normal, il était assez pris par ses fonctions et avait souvent dû négliger la complicité qu'il avait avec sa sœur pour tenir le pays. Katara s'en doutait. Il avait dû négliger ses amis, alors ce n'était pas si étonnant. Et Katara, comme Aang, Toph et Sokka, ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il était le seul à devoir gérer une nation entière en tant que chef d'État.

Zuko hocha la tête, néanmoins mécontent de devoir laisser Katara seule. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment que sa mère décida de faire son apparition, et proposa après avoir entendu ses péripéties, de lui tenir compagnie dans les jardins, qui étaient bien à l'abri de la maîtrise de Kiyi. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de la féliciter pour son premier éclair, non sans s'être excusée platement auprès de Katara au nom de sa fille. Puis elle prit Katara doucement par le bras et l'entraîna vers les jardins.

« Quelle floraison magnifique nous avons cette année », contempla Ursa en observant les nombreuses fleurs qui parsemaient les jardins.

« Nous n'avons pas de pareilles fleurs au Pôle Sud », lui répondit Katara en caressant doucement la tige d'une des roses du rosier.

Ursa sourit. « C'est vrai, le froid n'est pas fait pour les fleurs délicates »

Katara se dit qu'elle n'était effectivement pas une fleur délicate, mais se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un reproche. Voyant la bienveillance d'Ursa, qui irradiait sur son visage fin et pointu, elle considéra que non. Et à raison.

Après de longues minutes à admirer les fleurs, à commenter la belle floraison dont jouissait le palais ainsi qu'à comparer les végétations respectives à leur nation, Ursa finit par se diriger vers un banc en métal. La plupart l'étaient car le bois risquait de brûler assez facilement.

« Asseyons-nous », lui dit Ursa en aplatissant du bout des doigts l'arrière de sa longue robe noire pour s'asseoir. « Je suis ravie de voir mon fils sain et sauf, je sais que je t'ai déjà remerciée, mais je tiens à ce que tu sois certaine de ma reconnaissance »

Elle dégageait une force majestueuse qui impressionnait Katara. « J'en suis certaine, et je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'amie et de soigneuse », lui dit-elle.

« Et quel devoir tu remplis en dépit des circonstances. Je ne connaissais pas ta grand-mère, mais je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de toi. Ce doit être pesant d'être si loin de sa famille dans un tel moment, j'en suis navrée », s'excusa Ursa qui avait les yeux brillants, émue.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça », lui dit Katara.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant sa famille qui lui manquait que le sentiment d'être chez elle. Elle avait voyagé entre le Pôle Sud, les îles Kyoshi et les temples de l'Air pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait perdu la sensation du chez soi. Elle n'avait plus de maison, et ne savait même pas où la construire. Logiquement, elle devrait rester au Pôle Sud, pour enseigner notamment la guérison par la maîtrise de l'eau, mais elle avait aussi envie de voyager. Tous ses repères avaient changé après ce qui s'était produit avec Aang. Elle était livrée à elle-même pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire ainsi. Depuis le départ de Mai, il était retombé dans ses vieilles habitudes. Du moins, c'est ce que disait Iroh », reprit Ursa d'une voix douce. Katara écoutait d'une oreille attentive, à la fois curieuse et en même temps dépitée pour Zuko. Rompre ou se faire quitter n'était jamais chose facile.

« Il ne souriait pas beaucoup non plus avant », lui confia Katara.

Durant leur voyage, il n'avais guère souri, toujours assombri par la perspective de la défaite de son père et de sa sœur. Venir d'une famille aussi puissante que cruelle laissait planer le doute sur ce que Zuko pourrait devenir s'il se laissait posséder par ses propres démons.

« Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais », lui dit Ursa. Katara se mit à rougir. Avant, c'était Suki qui faisait ces allusions, et maintenant Ursa ? Les deux en même temps ? Il était temps qu'elle rentre pour fuir tout cela. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de rentrer ?

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire », finit par avouer Katara, ennuyée. Bien sûr qu'elle tenait énormément à Zuko, mais le mot « aimer » avait un tout autre sens pour elle.

« Pardon, je touche les cordes sensibles », s'excusa Ursa qui vit la gêne de son invitée. Elle n'ignorait pas que Katara était il y a encore quelques mois avec l'Avatar, Zuko le lui avait dit. « En tout cas vous avez fait merveilles sur lui, et croyez-moi, j'ai une idée assez précise de ce qu'un éclair est capable de faire. Quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé, je m'étais préparée au pire »

Katara réalisa qu'elle disait vrai. Ozai était réputé pour sa rapidité à former des éclairs, Zuko en avait parlé avec Aang lorsqu'il lui avait appris à rediriger les éclairs. Une technique qui leur fut bien utile à bien des égards. C'était bien grâce à elle que Katara était toujours debout. Même si aujourd'hui, elle avait eu une idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver ce jour où Zuko s'était interposé.

« Sa détermination a fait une bonne partie du travail. Aang dans le même état est resté dans le coma pendant des semaines », lui dit Katara.

Elle se souvenait de la routine qu'elle avait lorsque Aang était inconscient. Il fallait le soigner et l'hydrater autant que possible, sans oublier les trois séances de guérison qu'il devait subir chaque jour. Le nourrir avait été un véritable calvaire, il avait atrocement maigri durant sa convalescence. Mais il s'en était sorti.

« Votre pouvoir a été redoutable d'effet sur mon fils alors, c'est curieux une telle différence », constata Ursa.

Katara resta stoïque. Personne ne saurait la raison d'une telle différence, mis à part Zuko et elle-même. Cette maîtrise lui faisait peur, et elle songeait parfois qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à l'avoir maîtrisée, même si Hama lui avait dit le contraire.

« Aang et Zuko... C'est le jour et la nuit », dit-elle simplement.

C'était vrai. Aang faisait toujours passer l'amusement avant ses progrès en maîtrise, Zuko faisait passer le travail acharné avant son amusement. Katara réalisa que cette différence était encore plus profonde que cela. Zuko ne s'amusait jamais vraiment.

« On dirait qu'un nouvel orage se prépare », soupira Ursa en regardant le ciel. Puis elle sourit. « Cela dit, un peu d'eau en plus ne fera pas de mal à nos jardins »

Le vent s'était en effet mis à souffler avec plus de férocité, et les nuages noirs surplombaient le palais. Katara sentait la pluie qui tombait à quelques kilomètres de là grâce à sa maîtrise.

« Je suggère que nous rentrions... De plus, n'est-ce pas l'heure du thé ? », demanda Katara qui s'efforçait d'adopter un ton poli, à la hauteur de la personne à laquelle elle s'adressait.

« Si, tout à fait. Nous devrions aller voir où ils en sont », proposa Ursa qui se relevait déjà.

Mais à peine eurent-elles quitté le jardin qu'elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Zuko et Kiyi, qui avaient visiblement eu la même idée. Iroh devait sans aucun doute être parti préparer le thé lui-même.

« Nous allions vous chercher justement, pour prendre le thé. Tout va bien ? », demanda Ursa qui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille. Celle-ci, contrairement à Zuko au repas du midi, ne râla pas le moins du monde.

« Oui maman, j'ai réussi à faire deux autres éclairs », dit-elle, cachant assez mal sa fierté, toujours horriblement gênée d'avoir vaincu Katara « en traître ». Celle-ci lui fit un sourire, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre pour la énième fois qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était vivante, entière et debout, donc pourquoi s'en faire ?

Ursa prit le chemin du salon de thé, qu'Iroh avait fait remettre en état la veille. C'était là que Katara avait trouvé Zuko, cet endroit la fit frissonner. Ce dernier remarqua son malaise et se rapprocha d'elle le temps qu'ils arrivent à la petite table préparée par Iroh. Il pointa son bras.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? », demanda-t-il.

Katara jeta un coup d'œil à son bras. Elle l'avait complètement oublié dans sa crise de tétanie. Mais à présent qu'elle voyait le rouge qui s'était emparé de son avant-bras et qui se mélangeait à sa peau brune, elle songea qu'effectivement ce dernier lui faisait mal. Mais le fait qu'elle l'ait complètement oublié l'espace d'une heure prouvait que ce n'était pas très grave. A bien y réfléchir, cela ressemblait à un énorme coup de soleil.

« Non, ça va, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard », lui dit-elle avant de soupirer. « Tu as raison, les éclairs ça ne fait pas du bien. Je ne peux même pas les rediriger comme vous le faites Iroh et toi »

Zuko réfléchit quelques secondes à ses propos. Iroh lui avait dit qu'il avait appris cette technique en observant les maîtres de l'eau. Il se demandait si effectivement, en dépit du caractère aquatique du mouvement, cela restait réservé aux maîtres du feu ou si des maîtres de l'eau pouvaient eux aussi appliquer cette technique. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire de ses journées, il se dit que c'était l'occasion de s'occuper un peu.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver autre chose pour que tu y arrives, mon oncle est plein de ressources », lui assura Zuko. S'il devait réapprendre avec elle à maîtriser le feu avec son épaule neuve, autant qu'elle y gagne elle aussi.

« On parle de moi ? », demanda Iroh qui arrivait pour servir le thé.

Ce dernier était aromatisé à la fleur de cerisier cette fois. Un parfum que Katara appréciait. Elle gardait un bon souvenir des cerisiers en fleurs qui poussaient au Royaume de la Terre. Tous s'assirent autour de la petite table sur les gros coussins afin de savourer le thé, que Kiyi servit.

« Oui mon oncle, je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas... étudier la maîtrise de Katara pour trouver une parade aux éclairs », dit Zuko, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment tourner son idée.

« Oh mais c'est excellent Zuko ! L'étude des autres éléments peut t'apporter beaucoup, et ce serait effectivement bon pour toi Katara de savoir te défendre contre les éclairs. Il semblerait en effet que la rareté de cette maîtrise soit perdue », lui dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. Parfait.

Katara sourit, voyant l'enthousiasme du vieil homme. « J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre »

Zuko était ravi d'avoir eu cette idée, un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Iroh et lui convinrent de commencer cette recherche dès le lendemain. Zuko se doutait que son oncle serait sans doute occupé à ce moment précis, mais il ne doutait en revanche pas que lui et Katara sauraient rendre ces recherches fructueuses assez rapidement. Et il pourrait enfin faire quelque chose d'utile ! Il se sentait comme un jeune enfant : incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans aide.

Le tonnerre se mit soudainement à gronder, et des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel. Kiyi observait les éclairs avec enthousiasme, ravie d'avoir pu en créer plusieurs avec son propre chi. Zuko soupira. Ses jeunes sœurs étaient décidément prodigieuses. Il était ravi pour Kiyi mais ruminait de ne pas trouver la paix intérieure nécessaire pour réussir à maîtriser la foudre.

Le thé terminé, Iroh s'en retourna à la lecture ennuyeuse de la paperasse qui s'amoncelait sur le bureau du Seigneur du Feu. Il ne prêtait néanmoins attention qu'aux requêtes urgentes ou susceptibles de se rattacher aux attaques criminelles perpétrées contre son neveu.

Zuko avait feuilleté le reste le matin même. Il y avait des demandes toujours très diverses : des inaugurations, des doléances, des rencontres avec des dignitaires étrangers, des contrats à conclure avec les industriels des différentes nations, des négociations au sujet des tarifs des importations et bien d'autres encore. Fort heureusement, il était entouré d'excellents conseillers choisis d'un commun accord avec son oncle. Ces conseillers examinaient les demandes, ne retenant que celles étant sérieuses, et rédigeaient des notes à l'attention de Zuko sur certains points qu'il était susceptible d'ignorer en termes d'économie et de statistiques notamment.

Et l'un dans l'autre, cela faisait énormément de lecture pour le jeune Seigneur du feu, qui néanmoins parvenait seul à s'en occuper quand il était en forme. Il refusait toujours l'aide de son oncle, ne le consultant qu'en cas de doute. Mais à présent, c'était sa routine. Enfin ça l'était jusqu'à il y a quatre jours.

Katara se frotta les tempes, son mal de crâne peinant à disparaître en dépit de la recette revigorante d'Iroh. Et elle devait soigner son bras avant que la brûlure n'empire.

« Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu », fit Katara, à contrecoeur. Elle n'aimait pas passer pour quelqu'un de fainéant, et appréciait la compagnie de Zuko, Kiyi et Ursa, mais cette fois, son corps avait cruellement besoin d'une pause.

« Cela te fera du bien Katara », lui dit Ursa avec un sourire. « Nous te verrons au dîner, ou peut-être souhaites-tu dormir ? »

« Oh, je ne manquerais jamais un repas en aussi bonne compagnie, dame Ursa », lui répondit poliment Katara. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais Ursa l'impressionnait, pourtant elle n'était ni dangereuse ni hostile.

« Je t'accompagne », proposa Zuko qui se levait de sa chaise. « Peut-être voudras-tu jouer au Pai Sho, Kiyi ? »

« Oh oui ! Je ne crois pas avoir autant joué au Pai Sho avec toi en si peu de temps », s'exclama Kiyi, visiblement ravie.

« Ne t'y habitues pas trop », la prévint gentiment Zuko avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de Katara. Kiyi leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment qu'elle savait que tout ceci n'était que temporaire.

Ty Lee arriva pour tenir compagnie aux dames de la famille royales, et apprendre quelques pirouettes à la plus jeune, et Suki suivit Zuko et Katara. Elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé et sentait que les conséquences de cet incident n'étaient pas si loin. Zuko, lorsqu'il avait été frappé par l'éclair d'Azula, tombait souvent lors de sa convalescence. Et Suki ainsi que d'autres gardes étaient souvent préposés à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Katara continuait à se masser le front du bout de ses doigts noirs. Zuko s'inquiétait de ne pas entendre un seul mot de sa part. Elle semblait avoir du mal à marcher, comme si ses muscles s'étaient endormis. Il se rappelait brusquement sa fatigue lorsqu'il l'avait allongée dans son lit car elle était incapable de se relever, et craignait que cela ne se produise au beau milieu du couloir. Suki se plaça sur la droite de Katara et Zuko sur sa gauche.

« On y est presque », dit-il.

« Tant mieux... J'ai la tête qui tourne », lui dit-elle. Elle finit par trébucher, et sentit deux bras l'empoigner, l'un appartenant à Zuko, l'autre à Suki. Katara les remercia dans un murmure. Elle se doutait que l'éclair, dont elle avait reçu quelques miettes, avait eu sur elle plus de conséquences que prévu. Et la fatigue qui la saisissait n'y était sans doute pas étrangère.

« Je pense que je te porterais le dîner ce soir Katara », lui dit Suki. « Tu devrais te reposer pour pouvoir te soigner »

« Je ferais appeler mes médecins », lui dit Zuko, se voulant rassurant.

« Et dire que c'est moi qui devait m'occuper de toi », fit la maîtresse de l'eau avec sarcasme.

Zuko sentit une chaleur familière lui monter aux joues. S'occuper de lui... Il chassa ces pensées étranges et répondit sur un ton plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce n'est que le juste retour des choses »

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambre. Suki n'entra que pour aider Katara à s'allonger, Zuko ne pouvant pas gérer son poids seul avec son épaule. Puis elle se posta à la porte avec une de ses guerrières qui venait d'arriver. Tout était parfaitement orchestré parmi les guerrières Kyoshi, chacune était à sa place. Il fallait dire qu'elles avaient eu plusieurs années pour se faire au train train quotidien du Palais.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... », lui dit Zuko, qui s'était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de Katara, celle-là même où il s'était endormi auprès d'elle. « Voudrais-tu que je te fasse porter des livres ? »

Katara fut surprise de la demande. Elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à lire, mais se dit que cela l'occuperait le temps qu'elle récupère un peu. « Et bien ma foi, je crois qu'un peu de lecture ne me ferait pas de mal. Merci Zuko », lui dit-elle.

Zuko s'attarda quelque peu, ayant inexplicablement un mal fou à la laisser seule ici. Il en profita pour allumer la bougie à côté du lit, laissant la flamme intensifier les ombres qui sculptaient leurs deux corps d'une lueur tremblotante. Ses doigts pâles trouvèrent ceux, bien plus foncés, de Katara. Ils s'entremêlèrent, se caressèrent. Elle le laissa faire, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une vieille habitude qu'ils partageaient. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir tenu la main de cette manière, excepté peut-être lorsqu'elle était arrivée, pour le rassurer. Celle-ci l'observait également, puisqu'il l'observait, et se demandait ce qu'il attendait. Ses lèvres habituellement mues en une grimace colérique s'entrouvrirent et Katara sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Mais cette fois, le rouge ne lui monta pas aux joues, et elle plaça simplement son autre main sur la sienne. Ce dernier, qui avait laissé ses yeux s'attarder sur la main qu'il tenait, leva les yeux vers Katara. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ses yeux se déplaçant sur son visage de femme, détaillant notamment ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces. Mais Katara fut la première à se ressaisir.

« Tu devrais y aller, Kiyi doit s'impatienter et à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle pulvérise aussi la salle de thé... », lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Puis elle eut un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air innocent. « En plus, elle est avec Ty Lee »

« Oh par le soleil ! », s'exclama-t-il, se redressant brusquement, lâchant au passage la main de Katara. Il songeait à toutes les acrobaties de Ty Lee et aux éventuels pots cassés. Même s'il ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'Iroh pourrait être véritablement fâché qu'il y ait de la casse dans ses services à thé, Zuko n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque. Alors qu'il allait se lever, il hésita. Puis il toussota. « Je vais te faire porter des livres, voudras-tu que je dîne avec toi ? Ça m'embête de te laisser seule... »

Katara sourit. « Suki est là sinon, mais tu es le bienvenu »

Il lui rendit faiblement son sourire et sortit de la chambre. Il donna quelques instructions aux servantes qui s'occupaient de cette aile au sujet des livres qu'elles devraient porter à Katara. Essentiellement ses favoris, sur l'histoire de la Nation du Feu et sur ses légendes, notamment au sujet des dragons. Suki lui jeta un regard étrange, lisant sur son visage son désarroi face à l'expérience étrange qu'il venait de vivre avec Katara.

Puis il soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était sur le point de l'embrasser ! Il s'étonnait lui-même et décida de méditer à ce sujet sur le chemin. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tout deux et depuis longtemps une relation assez forte en émotions, aussi bien dans le positif que dans le négatif. Et même surtout dans le négatif. Cela faisait six ans, il n'avait pas oublié à quel point il avait pu la décevoir et la faire souffrir. Mais honnêtement, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à son histoire d'amour avec Aang, sans jamais vraiment avoir su pourquoi. Un pressentiment peut-être ? Ou l'aimait-il déjà à l'époque sans le savoir ?

Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour lui plaire, à elle et uniquement à elle. C'était la personne qui l'intriguait le plus au sein du groupe, tant son animosité était grande envers lui au début. Était-ce de l'amour ? Lui pensait plutôt à une quête de reconnaissance, et il y avait Mai en ce temps là bien sûr. Mais il se souvenait encore du moment où il s'était jeté entre la maîtresse de l'eau et l'éclair d'Azula, l'entraînement de Kiyi ayant aussitôt ramené ce souvenir à la surface. Et il se rappelait s'être longtemps demandé s'il aurait fait la même chose pour un de ses amis ? Pour Aang sans doute, étant l'Avatar. Mais les autres ? N'étant pas sûr de la réponse, il s'était déjà douté que les choses entre lui et Katara étaient différentes. A présent, il savait. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait même à cet instant ? Il ne savait pas, mais savait seulement que c'était différent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Mai. Tant de questions et de doutes qui l'assaillaient et qui lui firent même manquer la porte.

Ce fut Kiyi qui, le voyant passer sans s'arrêter, le rappela à l'ordre. « Grand frère ? C'est là le Pai Sho ! », lança-t-elle.

Il l'entendit et tout son tourbillon de pensée cessa. Il eut un petit rire nerveux et se frotta la nuque tandis qu'il revenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Pardon, j'étais... distrait », dit-il. Et il s'attabla devant le plateau de Pai Sho préparé par Kiyi. Ursa, qui brodait à côté, avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle son fils semblait si distrait.

 **_.~0~._**

Katara finit par se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, cinq livres épais posés sur la petite table de nuit. Elle avait mis un temps monstrueux à s'endormir, tourmentée par ses pensées au sujet de Zuko. Il éveillait en elle des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Cette chaleur qui enserrait son ventre, ce petit fourmillement lorsqu'il la touchait, cette envie de l'embrasser dès qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, elle ne comprenait pas. Son corps dominait-il à ce point son esprit ? Ou bien les deux s'étaient-ils ligués contre elle ? Car elle ne pouvait décemment pas séduire son ami ! Et une fille de l'eau avec un Seigneur du feu ?! Les nobles s'en offusqueraient et réclameraient sa tête - à défaut de pouvoir vraiment l'avoir. C'était une image bien sûr, mais elle savait que Zuko ne ferait que se compliquer l'existence avec elle.

Et puis... elle ne l'aimait pas comme ça ! Ou peut-être que si... Peut-être que non... Était-ce possible de remettre en cause toute une relation en si peu de temps ? Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient revus, et même après avoir partagé quasiment toute leur existence durant autant d'heure, ce ne devrait pas être suffisant. Il avait fallu un temps fou pour qu'Aang et elle se décident à avoir une histoire, la guerre n'y aidant pas il était vrai. Et ça s'était terminé, voilà plus d'un an de cela. Elle avait songé à retrouver quelqu'un d'autre mais personne n'avait réussi à éveiller en elle le moindre intérêt. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Katara se rendit compte que le temps avait passé, et que ses préoccupations d'adolescentes s'étaient mues en quelque chose de plus sensuel et sombre à la fois, quelque chose dont personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. On lui avait parlé d'amour, mais jamais de sexe à proprement parler. Elle se souvint du désarroi d'Aang lorsqu'ils avaient pour la première fois fait l'amour ensemble. Ce fut assez médiocre. Katara eut un sourire amusé en y repensant. Comme des enfants qui essaient d'apprendre à se servir d'un objet qu'ils ont pourtant vu toute leur vie. Elle se souvenait avoir pris du plaisir par la suite, mais c'était toujours sobre, doux, tendre. Il manquait cette étincelle de passion. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle avait pensé au bon mot. Étincelle.

En songeant à cela, elle observa son bras, qu'elle devait guérir. S'attelant à sa tâche avec l'eau laissée dans les jarres au pied du lit de Zuko, elle fut tout à coup frustrée. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille avec Zuko. Et par ailleurs, ressentait-il seulement la même chose ? Elle l'ignorait, même si sa manière de lui prendre les mains et d'être distrait en sa présence en disaient déjà long.

Décidant de remettre sa réflexion à plus tard, elle commença à feuilleter les livres que Zuko lui avait fait porter. Elle était prête à parier que c'était là ses préférés. « L'Histoire de la Nation du feu - Livre 1 », lut-elle sur la couverture du premier. Les débuts de la Nation du feu. Intéressant. Elle avait à peine lu les trois premières pages que Suki jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Elle venait vérifier que tout allait bien, comme elle le faisait régulièrement. Et voyant Katara enfin réveillée, elle se permit d'entrer.

« Te voilà réveillée », dit-elle simplement, prenant place là où Zuko s'était assis.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda Katara, qui se doutait que le dîner devait déjà être passé. La nuit était noire, sans étoiles. Les orages n'étaient pas prêt de s'arrêter.

« Il est tard, Zuko est passé te voir mais tu dormais », lui dit Suki avec un ton amusé. Amusé car elle l'avait vu la recouvrir tendrement avec la couverture qui avait glissé. Si tendrement que Suki eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. « Ils doivent encore jouer au Pai Sho avec Iroh »

Le ventre de Katara se mit à gronder, imitant les grondements lointains de l'orage qui approchait. Suki fit appeler Aka pour qu'elle apporte le dîner que le cuisinier avait laissé de côté sur les instructions de Zuko. Elle ne se fit pas prier et Katara fut servie en un rien de temps. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir afin de manger de façon plus appropriée, et constata que son corps avait retrouvé un peu de vigueur. Sa guérison avait fait effet.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais Zuko a pratiquement perdu toutes ses parties au Pai Sho contre sa soeur. Je l'entendais crier de joie d'ici », lui dit Suki. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda Katara sur un ton sarcastique tandis qu'elle engloutissait son plat. Le goût épicé ne lui faisait presque plus rien à présent. « Et pour ta gouverne, rien de spécial »

« Tu es aussi bonne menteuse que Sokka », commenta Suki d'un ton moqueur. « Et pourquoi lâcher l'affaire ? C'est à peu près la seule choses passionnante qui se passe ici »

Katara se renfrogna et un sentiment de culpabilité lui étreignit le coeur. Suki avait une famille, une petite fille, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, et essayait de s'occuper avec le peu de choses qui se passaient dans le Palais pour ne pas y penser. Katara le savait mais l'avait quelque peu oublié, jusqu'à présent.

« Je suis désolée », s'excusa doucement Katara.

Suki fut presque scandalisée de ses excuses et se mit à rire. « Mais ne t'excuse pas Katara, au contraire, tu me permets de m'occuper l'esprit ! »

Katara ouvrit de grands yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait omis une inconnue dans l'équation. Sokka. Si Sokka mettait son nez là-dedans, ç'en était fini d'elle. Il avait été très pénible suite à sa rupture avec Aang, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait avec Zuko - qui n'avait pas la patience infinie de Katara et d'Aang.

Suki avait réussi à le calmer un peu à ce sujet d'ailleurs, mais Katara souhaitait éviter à nouveau un fiasco avec son frère. « Ne dit rien à Sokka ! Sinon, tu n'es pas prête de me revoir sur l'île Kyoshi ! »

« Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? », lui dit Suki avec un sourire presque machiavélique.

Katara resta coi, brusquement démunie de tous ses moyens. Suki avait frappé dans le mille. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose, Suki était décidément trop vive d'esprit pour elle. « Je... Il... Oh je ne sais pas ! Voilà, tu es contente ? »

« Ravie », fit Suki, toute guillerette. « Il s'est donc passé quelque chose ! »

« Pas vraiment, même si... », commença Katara, qui laissa sa phrase en suspens, bien qu'elle sache pourtant parfaitement comment la compléter. Même si elle avait cru une seconde qu'il allait l'embrasser.

« Même si ? », demanda Suki, qui essayait de ne pas trop insister. Elle chercha au contraire à la rassurer. « Je plaisantais tout à l'heure, je ne dirai rien à personne, encore moins à ton frère. Il me harcèlerait pour tout savoir ! »

Katara parut quelque peu rassurée même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté là. Suki était une personne parfaitement digne de confiance, et Katara était contente que Sokka ait choisi une personne aussi mesurée pour s'occuper de lui et de sa bêtise. Katara s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand soudain, elle eut une étrange sensation de picotement dans les doigts, comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité d'une source d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas encore repérée jusqu'alors. Mais une source d'eau ne pouvait pas apparaître de nulle part. Ce devait être autre chose. Elle chercha vaguement des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer cela.

« Katara ? », demanda Suki, inquiète de la voir regarder un peu partout. Celle-ci songea tout de suite à un ennemi potentiel et posa une main sur son éventail.

« Je sens quelque chose... C'est bizarre... », murmura Katara qui observait à présent ses doigts, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire.

Son chi était tout remué lui aussi, elle le sentait à présent. Elle sentait comme une légère douleur, à peine perceptible. Ce n'était pas une sensation inconnue, elle avait déjà ressenti cela auparavant. Alors qu'elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quelque chose de la sorte, elle eut un éclair de lucidité. La maîtrise du sang. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la porte de la chambre, qui était restée ouverte.

« Zuko ? », appela-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Elle était persuadée qu'il était là. Suki lui jeta un regard étrange, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Zuko apparut effectivement, l'air embarrassé. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre... », s'excusa-t-il.

Katara leva un sourcil. « Donc tu t'es dit que tu allais écouter aux portes ? »

Il tiqua. « Je viens à peine d'arriver, je n'ai rien entendu. Et puis, c'est encore ma chambre ! », fit-il d'un ton courroucé, entrant d'un pas décidé. Il défit son chignon d'un geste de la main droite. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur sa nuque, ébouriffés d'avoir été si longtemps retenus. Suki en profita pour disparaître, faisant signe à Katara qu'elles reprendraient cette discussion plus tard.

Katara fut surprise par la véhémence de Zuko. Et elle savait qu'il disait vrai, ayant senti le moment précis de son apparition. Intérieurement, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait rien entendu, mais elle se demandait ce qui se passait pour qu'il soit énervé de la sorte. Mauvais perdant ? Impossible, il ne s'énerverait pas ainsi pour une défaite au Pai Sho. Sa cicatrice était plissée, déformant son côté gauche en une grimace agacée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Katara qui se levait pour s'approcher de lui. « Tu as mal ? »

« Je vais bien », grogna-t-il tandis qu'il luttait, sous les effets de l'énervement, à enlever son armure de Seigneur du feu. Katara tendit une main hésitante pour l'aider. Il la scruta quelques secondes, fronça les sourcils puis la laissa faire finalement. « Et comment tu as su que j'étais là ?! »

« Parle-moi autrement si tu veux une réponse », lui dit-elle froidement en lui retirant son armure.

Zuko s'adoucit presque aussitôt, choqué de la réponse froide de la jeune femme. Il se sentit la seconde suivante atrocement coupable de son comportement. Encore. Elle ignora son malaise, constatant plutôt avec stupeur que l'armure pesait vraiment son poids, comment pouvait-il supporter une chose pareille avec son épaule ? « D'ailleurs, tu me feras le plaisir d'arrêter de mettre ça, ton épaule ne tiendra jamais le choc sinon »

Il acquiesça, le visage fermé. « Excuse-moi Katara, je... », bredouilla-t-il. Sa phrase resta en suspens, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Elle le laissa mariner un peu dans son embarras - il le méritait bien - avant de parler. « Excuses acceptées », lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle s'étonnait toujours de sa capacité à s'excuser, lui qui ne s'excusait presque jamais auparavant, trouvant toujours une bonne raison d'agir comme il le faisait.

Elle le fit s'asseoir pour vérifier l'état de son épaule. Il défit de lui-même sa tunique, révélant une épaule très rouge et irritée par endroits. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré mais inspira un bon coup pour ne pas émettre une remarque acerbe et empirer l'humeur de Zuko. Elle songea qu'elle devrait se féliciter plus tard pour sa patience. Ses doigts se promenèrent distraitement jusqu'à son autre cicatrice, brune, qu'il portait au centre de son torse. Qu'il portait pour elle.

« Et quant à la raison pour laquelle je savais que tu étais là... Disons que ça a un rapport avec notre petit secret », souffla-t-elle, comme si elle craignait les commérages des murs du palais. Elle s'interrompit pour soigner les irritations de son épaule avec son eau. Zuko admira les reflets étranges que produisait la lumière bleuté de son eau sur son visage.

« Tu veux parler de la maîtrise du s... », commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement coupé par la maîtresse de l'eau.

« DE NOTRE secret », compléta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte pour l'empêcher d'évoquer cette maîtrise à voix haute. Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé qu'il comprit aussitôt. Mais elle finit par le regarder tout autrement, réalisant à quel point il était proche d'elle. Puis elle détourna le regard, qu'elle fit mine de reporter sur son épaule, et poursuivit.

« J'ai été en contact pendant si longtemps avec... et bien ton sang que j'ai encore quelques résidus de sensations par rapport à toi. J'arrive à savoir quand tu as mal à l'épaule lorsque tu es proche de moi, mais ça s'estompe petit à petit »

Il hocha longuement la tête. Comme ce devait être étrange de sentir la douleur d'une autre personne. Lui il ressentait toute autre chose, c'était peut-être ce qui l'énervait et l'enchantait le plus. Elle le rendait distrait, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Non plus que de partager des choses à la fois si intimes et douloureuses avec elle. Même Kiyi se demandait ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Mais il trouvait cela plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, en dehors de sa famille. Avec ses occupations habituelles de Seigneur du feu, il n'avait guère de temps pour lui. Cette tentative d'assassinat avait eu le bon de lui rappeler qu'il existait toujours, lui, Zuko, et que son titre de Seigneur du feu ne l'avait pas dévoré. Il sourit. Son père serait sans doute surpris. Lui qui s'attendait à le voir couler, voilà qu'il refaisait surface.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? », demanda Katara, confuse de le voir passer de la colère au contentement. Comme si ses humeurs fonctionnaient de manière pendulaire, une minute il était grincheux, et la suivante totalement serein.

Zuko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pris au dépourvu par cette question. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qu'ils étaient assis sur son lit sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes déjà. Encore distrait, inconscient de son environnement. Enfin... Il avait conscience d'une certaine jeune femme assise à côté de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours torse nu. Il attrapa sa tunique posée négligemment sur les draps rouges et entreprit de la remettre. Même si au fond, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais il ne devait pas penser ainsi. C'était son amie, en deuil qui plus est, et ayant déployé tous ses efforts pour le garder en vie. Il s'aperçut qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Oh je... Je pense trop, je suis si distrait », fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Minable.

« C'est de ma faute, je devrais te laisser dormir », dit-elle, essayant de saisir l'occasion de s'éloigner de lui. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle joue davantage avec le feu. Mais c'est que le feu était tenace.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué », lui répondit-il, toussotant pour étouffer son embarras.

Il observa sa main. Que diable faisait-elle sur le bras de Katara ? Voilà que son corps le trahissait lui aussi. Mais il ferait tout pour ne pas le laisser le trahir davantage et pour que son excitation endormie depuis des mois reste à sa place. C'était juste du désir égoïste et rien d'autre. La lueur des bougies qui tamisait la pièce n'arrangeait rien. 'Contrôle-toi Zuko, contrôle-toi', psalmodiait-il dans sa tête. Il relâcha doucement le bras de Katara.

Katara sentit la pression de sa main se retirer de son bras. Tant mieux, ce dernier était toujours quelque peu douloureux après son expérience électrique et une pression supplémentaire ne faisait pas tellement de bien. Son corps s'était raidi à son contact. Mais elle constata que Zuko n'avait pas remarqué. Ses yeux s'étaient teintés de sombre, et Katara n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle avait étudié le corps humain sous toutes les coutures et savait pertinemment ce que signifiait des pupilles dilatées. L'envie, le désir. Elle songea que même Aang n'arborait pas de tels yeux lorsqu'il la touchait. Il fallait couper court, tout de suite.

« Tu es fatigué », insista-t-elle.

« Tu as raison », finit-il par dire. Comment expliquer autant de laisser aller autrement que par la fatigue ? Il constata qu'il cherchait des excuses à ses désirs coupables. Il était temps qu'il aille dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il se força à faire, en dépit de ses sentiments contradictoires. Le voyant s'allonger, Katara se leva pour rejoindre son propre lit.

« Bonne nuit, Katara », entendit-elle derrière elle.

« Bonne nuit, Zuko », lui répondit-elle avant de fermer le rideau et de pousser un soupir. S'il passait la nuit sans encombre, elle se promit de demander une chambre à part pour elle le lendemain. La tension qui existait entre eux était bien trop forte, et était en train de ravager leur relation amicale, laissant à la place une relation qui promettait d'être d'une toute autre nature...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'avoue que le titre était un peu tendancieux, mais vous me pardonnerez... Promis le temps s'accélérera un peu dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ces petites prémices du Zutara qui arrivera un jour vous auront ouvert l'appétit pour d'autres chapitres entre ces deux-là, et que je vous reverrai pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, merci encore à celles et ceux qui m'en laissent à chaque chapitre, vous me motivez à poursuivre ! A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Départ pour le Pôle sud

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici ce chapitre 9 avec un peu de retard ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais si vous aimez le Zutara, je pense qu'il devrait vous satisfaire (je pense notamment à toi Lena, qui m'a laissée une review en "guest", merci encore à toi) ! Je n'en dirais pas plus ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review à la fin surtout, ça ne prend pas longtemps !**

 **A nouveau je vous prie de m'excuser si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans le récit, mais je n'ai pas de bêta (d'ailleurs, si ça intéresse quelqu'un...) et je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment le temps de tout relire correctement, j'espère que vous me comprendrez !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Katara est légèrement blessée suite à un éclair de Kiyi. Ursa lui apprend que Zuko l'aime beaucoup, ce à quoi elle ne sait quoi répondre. Vaincue par la fatigue et son combat, Zuko raccompagne Katara pour qu'elle se repose. Après un moment passé à se regarder, il s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais finalement se ravise au dernier moment. Suki tient compagnie à Katara le soir venu et essaie de lui soutirer des informations à propos d'elle et de Zuko. Mais alors que Katara veut lui donner des informations, elle sent la présence de Zuko et s'arrête. Ce dernier est en colère car il sent que ses sentiments prennent le dessus, Katara réussit à le calmer, sans vraiment connaître la raison de son énervement, et constate qu'il a en fait du désir pour elle..._

Chapitre 9 - Départ pour le Pôle Sud.

Les quatre jours suivant passèrent vite. Katara avait finalement renoncé à demander une chambre à part, d'une part car cela signifierait pour Suki une réorganisation des effectifs et une division de plus à affecter à une autre personne, et d'autre part car elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule, et d'être sans Zuko la nuit. Ce dernier la calmait lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, et elle s'occupait de lui lorsque ses crampes le reprenaient. C'était une routine très particulière, qu'ils partageaient de bon gré.

Rien ne se produisit entre eux, Katara veillant désormais à garder des distances acceptables et Zuko préférant ne pas la froisser dans son deuil. Car il entendait parfois Katara se lever pour se poster au bord de la fenêtre et verser une larme ou deux pour sa grand-mère, avant de se recoucher. Et il pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller sur ce terrain glissant. Il ne savait même pas s'il l'aimait. Mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir repartir. Il savait que malgré leur voyage au Pôle Sud, Katara resterait pour superviser le renforcement de son épaule, mais que cela ne serait que temporaire. Il commençait déjà à la renforcer, soulevant des poids un peu plus importants chaque jour avec son bras. Mais il faisait traîner les choses volontairement. Suki avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur ce qui le tracassait, sans succès. En revanche, elle fit parler davantage Katara, qui lui révéla un soir qu'elle ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour Zuko.

Kiyi avait progressé dans sa maîtrise des éclairs et Katara avait commencé à explorer les voies de sa maîtrise avec Zuko pour trouver un moyen efficace de parer les éclairs. Iroh participait parfois à ces recherches et produisait les éclairs nécessaires aux expériences que souhaitaient tenter Katara, Kiyi n'étant pas encore suffisamment aguerrie. Ce que Zuko et elle remarquèrent surtout, c'était que la combinaison de l'eau et des éclairs pouvait être redoutable contre un groupe d'ennemis. Katara découvrit qu'elle pouvait rediriger un éclair en formant un bras d'eau pour absorber l'éclair et le renvoyer ailleurs.

Mais le problème était que cela requérait du temps et de l'anticipation, ce qui lui avait fait défaut lors de son combat avec Kiyi, et qu'il fallait que l'ennemi ne soit pas trop proche. Beaucoup de conditions contraignantes. Mais cela avait rapproché les deux amis, qui apprenaient chacun des techniques de l'autre. Zuko était toujours enchanté de voir Katara maîtriser l'eau. Son corps était fluide comme l'eau, il se mouvait comme si brusquement toute structure osseuse avait disparue. Zuko n'avait pu lui montrer que quelques mouvements simples qui ne sollicitaient guère son épaule, ou d'une façon si lente que son épaule ne souffrait pas. Katara lui avait promis que très bientôt, il pourrait recommencer à faire de l'exercice. Un vrai sourire l'avait récompensée. Soulever des poids l'ennuyait.

Le jour du départ pour le Pôle Sud arriva très vite, trop vite au goût de Zuko. Katara avait pris soin de préserver sa tenue bleue pour le voyage, préférant porter le rouge avant le départ. Elle s'y était faite, à tout ce rouge qui environnait le palais et les vêtements de ses habitants. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment arborer cette couleur pour rentrer chez elle. Aussi remit-elle son kimono bleu le matin du départ, ainsi que le reste de sa tenue habituelle. La seule nouveauté résidait dans le bracelet que lui avait offert Kiyi, qu'elle tenait à porter. Il symbolisait l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec la famille royale de la Nation du feu, et qu'elle partagerait toujours.

Zuko, lui, avait prévu une tenue plus sophistiquée qu'à son habitude, avec l'assentiment de Katara, qui avait vérifié l'état de son épaule pour voir s'il serait en capacité de supporter une armure. Il s'agissait une armure très belle, ornée d'or, qu'il portait par-dessus une tunique faite de brocard rouge, noir et or. Une cape rouge décorerait son armure lorsqu'il la mettrait, quand ils seraient proches du Pôle Sud. Le tissu de sa tenue était si épais que Katara ne craignait pas qu'il ait froid une fois au Pôle sud. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait se réchauffer facilement grâce à son chi. Alors qu'elle, et bien, c'était très loin d'être garanti. En effet, n'ayant pas prévu de retourner chez elle aussitôt, elle n'avait pas pris son manteau de fourrure, qui était toujours sur l'île Kyoshi. Ursa lui prêta gracieusement un manteau noir fourré pour le voyage et Katara ne manqua pas de la remercier à nouveau pour le geste.

Kiyi était surexcitée à l'idée de partir au Pôle sud, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu encore. Elle courait dans tous les sens depuis l'aube, Ursa ayant toutes les peines du monde à la canaliser. Cette dernière n'aimait pas l'idée que ses enfants partent si loin après ce qui s'était passé ici même. Zuko et elle en avaient discuté, et Ursa avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de Zuko. Ils n'étaient pas plus en sécurité ici que dehors après tout, et elle ne voulait pas garder sa fille dans une cage de verre. Une fille en prison était déjà amplement suffisant.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la cour, devant les solides portes conduisant au Palais. Ursa embrassa chacun de ses enfants sur le front, Kiyi la première et Zuko ensuite. Katara s'était volontairement écartée pour leur laisser leur intimité. Et aussi pour réprimer le léger pincement au coeur qu'elle sentait venir. Elle était contente que Zuko ait finalement retrouvé sa mère, mais leurs moments privilégiés la rendaient triste. Pas jalouse, seulement triste. Et elle préférait que nul ne la voie.

« Fait un bon voyage mon fils. Et prend soin de ta soeur, surtout. Je t'aime Zuko », lui dit Ursa, ses mains posées sur les épaules de son fils. Puis elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Promis maman. Je t'aime », murmura-t-il tandis qu'il l'étreignait à son tour.

Ursa se tourna vers Katara, qui attendait. « Quant à toi ma chère Katara, sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. J'ai une dette immense envers toi, je tâcherai de m'en acquitter un jour », lui dit-elle.

Un certain garçon parlant d'honneur lui revint en tête. C'était une notion très importante ici, presque autant que dans sa tribu. L'honneur. « Vous ne me devez rien du tout, et je reviendrais pour terminer la guérison de Zuko. Merci encore pour votre hospitalité », répondit Katara en saluant à la fois Iroh et Ursa d'une légère révérence, qu'elle n'espérait pas trop brouillonne. Ces trucs royaux n'étaient définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. Zuko retint une moue amusée face à cette piètre révérence.

« Merci à toi Katara », la remercia à son tour Iroh. « Aller, il ne serait pas sage de vous mettre en retard ! »

Zuko, Kiyi et Katara hochèrent la tête d'un seul homme. Ils montèrent dans le ballon dirigeable qui avait été apprêté à l'aube, suivis des gardiennes Kyoshi et de la garde personnelle de Zuko. C'était peut-être la première fois que Katara voyageait à bord d'un dirigeable. Elle se dit qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas de grande différence avec Appa, excepté peut-être le froid en altitude qu'il n'y aurait pas lors de ce voyage. Kiyi n'avait encore jamais volé. L'équipage sécurisa les issues et le ballon put décoller. Il y avait de petites ouvertures tout le long du dirigeable par lesquelles Zuko, Kiyi et Katara admirèrent le sol tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« Le voyage devrait durer deux jours », dit Zuko pensivement.

« Deux jours ! Oh par le soleil ! », s'exclama Kiyi, ravie, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Zuko s'écarta quelque peu de sa soeur, l'entendre pousser des petits cris de joie avait réveillé son mal de tête. Et Ty Lee, qui suivait Kiyi comme son ombre, n'y aidait pas. Katara sentit qu'il avait besoin de calme et proposa de faire du thé. Alors que Zuko s'apprêtait à le demander à l'un des cuisiniers, Katara l'en empêcha.

« J'ai parlé de le faire », lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Devant la non-réponse de Zuko qui avait l'air d'hésiter sur le sens de sa phrase, elle précisa. « Le thé, Zuko »

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de son incompréhension, son for intérieur lui murmurant qu'il était stupide. « Oh. Euh... Bien sûr mais... Je ne le fais pas si bien », lui dit-il, toujours plongé dans l'embarras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, moi je ne sais rien faire du tout. Ce n'est pas une boisson que l'on boit chez nous », lui dit Katara. « Et depuis quand es-tu modeste ? »

« Depuis que je te connais », soupira-t-il. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait secrètement à son égard.

Zuko fit apporter le nécessaire à thé et les ingrédients basiques du thé au jasmin, le préféré de son oncle. Il l'avait vu faire des centaines de fois, mais devant Katara, qui ne savait pourtant pas en faire, il se sentait intimidé. Mais une fois le thé en main, son appréhension sembla disparaître. Ce n'était pas la première tasse de thé qu'il lui servait. Il se souvenait peu après son couronnement l'avoir préparé pour ses amis avant de véritablement prendre ses fonctions. Katara l'observait faire, comme si elle regardait la chose la plus passionnante du monde.

« Au moins, il y a une chose que tu aimes chez nous », dit Zuko avec un fin sourire sur le visage. Il était en train de chauffer la théière entre ses mains et priait pour ne pas se tromper ni de température, ni de temps d'infusion.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Katara, qui se doutait bien où il voulait en venir mais qui voulait en être sûre.

« Les épices. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça », fit-il toujours concentré sur sa théière.

Katara sourit piteusement. « J'ai fait de mon mieux pourtant, je crois même que je commence à m'y faire. Et j'aime d'autres choses, il n'y a pas que le thé ! »

Elle regretta la fin de sa phrase. Zuko parut perplexe et se dit égoïstement qu'elle pensait peut-être à lui. Il décida de creuser la question. « Ah oui ? »

Katara réfléchit un instant puis sourit. « J'aime bien le rouge »

Zuko ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse mais fut satisfait. Lui aussi aimait la voir en rouge. Et il aimait la voir rougir à son encontre, mais cela il ne le dirait pas. « Le rouge te va bien »

« Je n'oserai pas t'imaginer dans les tenues bleues de chez nous », rit Katara avant de réaliser qu'il lui avait fait un compliment. « Et hum... Merci du compliment »

« Je t'en prie », lui dit-il d'un ton si sérieux que Katara en fut touchée. Puis il fronça les sourcils, s'imaginant un instant avec un manteau bleu. « Le bleu... Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé je pense... »

Il finit par déposer la théière et par verser une tasse à Katara, et une tasse pour lui. Il en proposa aux guerrières Kyoshi qui déclinèrent poliment. Kiyi refusa, préférant continuer à apprendre des tours avec Ty Lee. Cette dernière lui expliquait comment fonctionnait sa technique de blocage de chi. Zuko avait tenté de l'apprendre, mais n'avait jamais eu assez de temps pour la maîtriser. Suki, ainsi que ses soeurs, maîtrisaient toute cette technique à présent.

Katara but le thé, jetant un coup d'oeil à Zuko. Ce dernier en fit tout autant, et ils burent une gorgée. Katara, qui s'attendait à un thé tout au plus potable, fut surprise. Il était délicieux.

« Je m'incline, il est délicieux », dit-elle en buvant une autre gorgée. « Et toi qui disait que tu ne savais pas bien le faire... »

« Je te rappelle la plus grande passion dans la vie de mon oncle ? », fit-il avec sarcasme en buvant à son tour une autre gorgée.

« Toi ? », fit innocemment Katara. Elle avait raison.

« Le thé, Katara », fit-il, l'air faussement exaspéré.

Katara répondit par un sourire et but deux gorgées de suite. Zuko trouvait ce geste très... intéressant à regarder. Katara ne quitta pas ses yeux, buvant le reste de son thé. Zuko finit par détourner les yeux, inconfortable. Katara était bien consciente qu'elle jouait un drôle de jeu, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle finit par poser sa tasse, vide, mais ne détourna pas son regard. Zuko avait l'air fatigué, pourtant elle savait qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit, ou du moins il était resté couché toute la nuit. En réalité, il semblait préoccupé, mais Katara ne savait pas ce qui pouvait faire l'objet de telles préoccupations. Si elle savait que c'était elle le sujet de ses pensées... Zuko n'osait songer à ce qui se passerait. Agacé par ses pensées, il se leva. Ses poings étaient serrés.

« Je vais me reposer », dit-il d'un ton presque sec. En réalité, il ne voulait pas vraiment se reposer, mais il voulait être seul, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Katara leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il était décidément très soupe au lait aujourd'hui. Il resta un petit moment à la regarder, puis partit vers ses quartiers. Katara ne savait même pas si elle était toujours supposée les partager. Il dormait plutôt bien la nuit à présent, ce qui était bon signe même si elle regrettait un peu les moments qu'ils avaient passés, bons comme extrêmement mauvais, au milieu de la nuit. Cela les avait beaucoup rapprochés, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle remarqua néanmoins que Suki avait un petit sourire alors qu'elle accompagnait Zuko jusqu'à ses quartiers. Katara fronça les sourcils. Suki savait quelque chose, une chose qu'elle essaierait de savoir plus tard. Katara, quelque peu prise au dépourvue par l'attitude de Zuko, finit par aller méditer dans une pièce voisine, assise en tailleur, les poings joints l'un contre l'autre, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses.

Zuko, quant à lui, essayait lui aussi de méditer devant une bougie qu'il avait allumée d'un revers de la main. Il savait qu'il pourrait bientôt recommencer à maîtriser le feu, et tant mieux, cela lui manquait. Mais surtout, il essayait de se distraire de Katara, mais c'était vain. Il finit par pousser un grognement et par aviver violemment la flamme de la bougie sous le coup de son agacement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ne pas penser à elle ? Un peu plus d'une semaine passée avec elle avait donc suffi à tout chambouler entre eux ?

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation très banale. Toujours à se battre, ou à lutter, ou à se sauver l'un l'autre. Même après toutes ces années loin d'elle, les souvenirs les plus vifs étaient la plupart du temps liés à sa personne. C'était à elle qu'il devait d'être sur le trône après tout. Azula l'aurait pulvérisé, ou jeté en prison. 'Un peu comme ce que j'ai fait moi aussi', songea-t-il. Ce problème aussi lui torturait l'esprit. C'était sa soeur, et il voulait qu'elle se sente aimée par sa famille... Mais la dernière fois qu'il lui avait permis de sortir, il l'avait payé très cher. De plus, Azula a tué Aang - littéralement - et a failli tuer Katara, et même son oncle et sa mère. C'était de cela dont il se rappelait à chaque fois qu'il doutait. Mais il faisait aussi du mal à sa mère.

« Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ! », s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement pour faire les cent pas. Il renversa du pied la petite table qui se trouvait dans sa cabine. C'était ça, ou lancer des boules de feu. Tout semblait simple avec le feu, il suffisait de brûler quelque chose pour que ce quelque chose disparaisse. Il aurait aimé faire de même avec ses problèmes de conscience.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Zuko ? », demanda Suki qui était entrée, entendant le fracas de la table contre le mur. Ce n'était pas la première colère à laquelle elle assistait. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de colère, pas vraiment. Cela ressemblait davantage à de la frustration.

« Laisse-moi, Suki », lui dit-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop sec.

Cette dernière soupira. « Bien, comme tu voudras. Essaie juste de ne pas mettre le feu au dirigeable, s'il te plait »

Zuko se relâcha aussitôt, réalisant qu'il se conduisait à nouveau comme un jeune adulte stupide. Son temps passé loin de sa table de travail faisait ressortir certains aspects de sa personnalité, qu'il avait réprimé pendant très longtemps. S'en rendre compte le calma aussitôt. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou, mais il se conduisait comme il devrait le faire à son âge. Iroh lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait besoin de sa propre part d'amusement et de détente. Sinon il passerait son temps à siffler comme une bouilloire à l'avenir, lui avait dit son oncle. Et comme à son habitude, il ne l'avait que très moyennement écouté.

Suki, qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte, le vit sortir de son état d'agacement. Elle réfléchit à un prétexte de réunir Zuko et Katara. « Ton bras va bien ? Veux-tu que j'appelle Kata- »

« Non, Suki », la coupa-t-il. Mais il réalisa qu'il voulait en fait être avec elle. Suki le sentit hésiter et retarda sa sortie de la cabine. « En fait... »

Suki s'arrêta, un sourire sur les lèvres. Zuko lui tournait toujours le dos. « Oui ? »

« Dit-lui... », commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Il voulait en réalité se reposer avec elle auprès de lui. Mais il essayait sans cesse de repousser ses désirs égoïstes, alors il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. « Non, rien »

Suki retint in extremis un soupir. Ils étaient autant tête de mule l'un que l'autre. Elle sortit. Zuko s'allongea puis finit par s'endormir. Suki resta campée devant la porte, comme à son habitude, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle connaissait Zuko presque aussi bien que Katara, à un détail près. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient avoir remarqué à quel point ils se plaisaient. Au moins étaient-ils conscients que l'autre leur plaisait. Katara le lui avait plus ou moins dit et ayant observé le comportement pour le moins agité de Zuko, Suki se doutait que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Katara finit par sortir de sa méditation quelques heures plus tard. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Zuko ne parut pas au repas, à la grande surprise de Kiyi. S'il lui arrivait de sauter le dîner, il ne ratait jamais le déjeuner. Elle fit la moue, en dépit des efforts que faisait Ty Lee - qui partageait le repas - pour la faire rire. Voyant sa mine déçue, Katara se leva et alla voir Suki, qui était toujours postée devant la porte de la cabine de Zuko.

« Où est Zuko ? Il ne vient pas manger ? », questionna Katara, les bras croisés.

« Il s'est endormi », lui dit Suki en lui faisant signe de ne pas parler trop fort.

Katara décroisa ses bras. « Oh. D'accord. Tu veux que j'envoie Ty Lee ? Tu dois avoir faim »

« Elle prendra mon tour dans une heure, ne t'inquiète pas », la rassura Suki.

Et Katara repartit vers la salle à manger. Kiyi lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Katara lui expliqua que Zuko dormait, et qu'il avait du sommeil à récupérer. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de répit depuis cette fameuse matinée où il avait failli mourir. Kiyi haussa les épaules mais finit néanmoins par sourire. Elle était toutefois déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner pendant deux jours. Aussi décida-t-elle d'avancer dans ses cours d'histoire. Zuko avait par ailleurs reconstitué la véritable histoire, sans toutes les censures dont elle avait fait l'objet lors des règnes précédents. Avec l'aide d'Aang, de son oncle et de sa mère, il avait rétabli la vérité quant au génocide des Maîtres de l'Air et la véritable mort du Seigneur du feu Azulon. Cela lui avait valu les foudres de certains conservateurs, mais ils s'étaient calmés avec le temps et le soutien des historiens de la Nation du feu les a éclipsés. Beaucoup étaient ravis de pouvoir oeuvrer à nouveau pour la vérité.

Katara décida de lire parmi les livres que Kiyi avait emmenés avec elle, avec sa permission. Il y avait de tout : de la poésie, de l'histoire, de la politique en passant par la géographie et l'économie. Katara ignorait qu'il y eut tant d'auteurs, mais ça n'avait rien de très étonnant. Pendant près de cent ans, la Nation du feu avait dominé le monde en matière technologique et économique. Faire la guerre sur une période aussi longue avait dû demander un plan de bataille colossal en termes de finances et d'ingénierie, même si les colonies et les nombreuses prisons à l'époque y aidaient malheureusement beaucoup.

Leur lecture dura facilement quelques heures. Katara apprenait énormément de choses sur la Nation du feu, qu'elle trouvait finalement pas si mauvaise que cela. Sur l'échelle de leur Nation, les cent ans de guerre étaient presque une goutte d'eau dans la mer en termes de durée, même s'il s'agissait en réalité de la période la plus terrible et terrifiante. Katara aimait beaucoup les livres sur leur culture, avec leurs arts, parmi lesquels celui de préparer le thé, leur musique, leurs coutumes. Kiyi, quant à elle, lisait à présent à propos des Seigneurs du feu, dont les histoires la fascinaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lisait ce livre, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Il était si grand qu'il lui couvrait les jambes, qui étaient repliées sous elle. Katara fut tirée de sa lecture par les portraits qui jalonnaient le livre que lisait Kiyi juste à côté d'elle.

« Zuko est dedans ? », se demanda Katara, qui réalisa qu'elle avait posé la question à voix haute.

« Il y est, à la fin », lui dit Kiyi qui tourna aussitôt toutes les pages du livre pour lui montrer. « Là, regarde ! »

Katara prit le livre que lui tendait Kiyi et observa le portrait qui était fait de Zuko. Elle passa une main sur l'image et lut les inscriptions de la page suivante. Les premières années de son règne y étaient relatées, notamment le compromis qui avait été trouvé au sujet des colonies, à savoir qu'elles devaient demeurer avec à la fois le peuple de la Terre et à la fois la Nation du feu. Son attention se reporta sur l'image, qui avait été colorée, et qui lui rendait véritablement justice. Son regard, marqué par sa cicatrice, était si perçant qu'elle eut l'impression un instant qu'il la regardait.

« Ça lui ressemble », commenta Katara en lui rendant le livre.

« Je trouve aussi. Il est beau, non ? », sourit Kiyi.

« Euh... », commença Katara, prise au dépourvu. L'idée même de le trouver beau la rendait toute chose. Ses joues rougirent à nouveau. Encore. « Oui, il est beau »

« Lui, il déteste », rit-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Étonnant », ironisa Katara, qui n'ignorait pas que Zuko n'aimait pas spécialement se regarder dans un miroir.

Sa cicatrice lui était toujours pénible à porter, et pourtant Katara ne l'imaginait pas sans. Elle se souvenait pourtant lui avoir proposé de la guérir, mais il s'était perdu et l'avait trahie ce jour-là. Et même si elle l'avait pardonné, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, se souvenir de cet instant lui faisait mal au coeur. 'Mais ce n'est plus comme ça maintenant, on est amis... et peut-être autre chose', pensa-t-elle.

« Je vais aller voir où en est ton frère », lui dit Katara qui referma son livre et se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers le corridor où Ty Lee se tenait, ayant remplacé Suki une heure plus tôt. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte qui lui semblait être un rempart infranchissable. Katara se demanda si Suki avait vendu la mèche ou si Ty Lee avait été assez intelligente pour deviner que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Elle entra dans la chambre, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle nota d'ores et déjà qu'il y avait bel et bien deux couchettes, avant de s'approcher de Zuko.

Il était toujours endormi, dans une position qu'elle supposait inhabituelle. Il dormait sur le côté droit, les jambes repliées contre lui, à la manière d'un enfant. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, sa flamme du Seigneur du feu qui ornait habituellement son chignon était restée sur la taie d'oreiller, signe évident qu'il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever ses bottes noires et dorées au bout pointu si caractéristique. Observant autour d'elle, Katara vit une table renversée contre le mur. Un accès de colère ? Peut-être, elle s'en doutait, mais n'avait pas de preuve formelle. Elle resta quelques minutes debout là, à le regarder, puis finit irrémédiablement par se sentir coupable. Qui apprécierait d'être observé ainsi dans son sommeil ? Certainement pas elle en tout cas. Elle décida de partir.

« Reste », entendit-elle alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Katara eut un instant d'arrêt, puis se tourna vers Zuko. Elle s'excusa. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé »

« Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir », dit-il en essayant de se redresser.

Katara eut un sourire léger en voyant l'étendue du bazar qui régnait dans ses cheveux. Cela lui donnait un air bien plus détendu qu'habituellement, et surtout beaucoup plus séduisant. 'Oh mais par Tui qu'est-ce que je dis', s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. Le fait qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre un peu en ordre n'atténua pas l'étrange sentiment de Katara. Bien au contraire.

« Tu es fatigué, c'est normal », dit-elle. Elle entreprit de remettre la table renversée sur pieds. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me poser cette question ? », soupira-t-il, las.

« Toutes ? », demanda Katara.

« Ma mère, Kiyi, Suki et maintenant toi aussi », lui dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Je vais bien »

« Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tu mentais aussi mal que mon frère, Zuko », lui dit-elle d'un ton si sérieux qu'il eut soudain une étrange pression dans la poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre, et cela lui faisait peur.

« Je... Je suis désolé », fit Zuko, incapable de fournir une réponse plus acceptable.

« Au lieu de t'excuser, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu me caches ? », demanda Katara avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le bord du lit.

Erreur. Grave erreur. Les sonnettes d'alarmes se mirent à hurler dans sa tête. 'Tu dois t'éloigner ! Tu avais dit que c'était la meilleure solution', s'exclama son moi intérieur, son moi de raison. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait encore être raisonnable. Quatre jours à être raisonnable avaient été bien suffisants. Zuko fut totalement déstabilisé de la savoir aussi proche de lui. Son esprit essayait de se convaincre qu'il fallait s'éloigner, faire diversion.

« Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », bredouilla-t-il finalement. Il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder dans les yeux. C'était l'une des rares personnes étant capable de l'intimider de la sorte. S'il pouvait révéler toute l'ardeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ce serait à qui d'eux deux serait le plus intimidé. Il gagnerait alors ce jeu-ci.

Katara cherchait son regard mais vit qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Ses doutes étaient donc fondés. C'était elle qui le tourmentait, ou du moins il était question d'elle. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander si ça avait effectivement un rapport avec elle. Mais il lui facilita les choses en plongeant enfin ses yeux d'ambre dans les siens.

Ils étaient tout deux terriblement proches, assis côte à côte. Son regard glissa de ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ses lèvres, rondes et pleines. 'Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire Zuko...', se dit-il tandis que son visage s'approchait dangereusement de celui de Katara. Cette dernière ne bougeait que très peu, mais chaque fois un peu plus vers lui. Son propre regard bleuté glissa à son tour vers les lèvres de Zuko, une impression de déjà-vu à l'esprit.

« Zuko... », murmura-t-elle alors qu'il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

« Laisse-moi répondre à ta question », dit-il avant de réclamer sa bouche comme sienne.

Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste comme ceux que Katara avait pu connaître avec Aang. C'était beaucoup plus intense, leurs bouches ouvertes l'une contre l'autre se disaient tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Katara se sentit tout à coup libérée, elle avait ses réponses et ce baiser était une délivrance délicieuse à savourer. Elle sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, l'agrippant presque pour approfondir encore plus ce baiser. Zuko lui aussi était soulagé, et voulait dominer ce baiser pour lui montrer la lutte acharnée qu'il avait menée contre lui-même. Mais il s'abandonna finalement à elle. Elle avait gagné.

Il sentit ses mains passer sur son visage, sur sa cicatrice, sur sa nuque. Elles étaient plus rugueuses qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais cela lui plaisait. 'Quelle différence avec Mai', songea-t-il. Cette dernière était toujours sur la réserve, même lors de moments aussi intimes. Là, il avait l'impression d'avoir un accès privilégié aux pensées de Katara. Par le soleil, qu'elle lui plaisait. C'était donc ça l'amour ? Des papillons dans le ventre, une violente et pressante envie, un plaisir incommensurable, l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec la personne qui faisait battre son coeur ? Si c'était ça, alors il était amoureux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient front contre front, les yeux ouverts, haletant. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, puis Katara fondit sur ses lèvres à nouveau et prit sa revanche. Zuko l'attira sur ses cuisses, ses mains posées sur ses hanches qu'il pressait à chaque baiser. Katara sentit son érection contre le haut de ses cuisses, et fut gênée mais il ne lui laissa aucune chance de le montrer. Elle gémit lorsqu'il lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Il s'arrêta un petit instant, un sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. S'il pouvait la dévorer littéralement... Il le ferait. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se contenait pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Et il se contiendrait encore. À présent, il avait de quoi faire pour patienter. Si elle ne l'aimait pas, au moins le désirait-elle.

Katara continua de l'embrasser, plus tendrement cette fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle embrassait Zuko, comme elle avait eu envie de le faire quelques jours plus tôt. Des dizaines de voix sarcastiques s'élevaient dans sa tête, lui rappelant qu'il était Seigneur du feu, qu'elle n'était pas de chez lui, qu'elle le mettrait en danger, qu'ils étaient trop différents... et en même temps si semblables. Mais elle les ignora. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que lui et elle.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée », murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, un sourire dans la voix.

« Ça me paraît bien plus réel qu'une idée », lui dit-il en reprenant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Katara eut un sourire tandis qu'elle l'embrassait. Il avait raison, ce n'était plus une simple idée à présent. L'idée avait rejoint le monde du réel. Zuko se refit à nouveau pressant dans ses baisers, puis il se détacha de ses lèvres pour s'aventurer dans la courbe de sa nuque, en-dessous de son collier, ses mains écartant légèrement le kimono bleu qu'elle portait. Il effleura sa poitrine à travers le tissu, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Les mains de Katara l'attirèrent davantage contre elle, pressant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'il la couvrait de baisers. De temps à autre, de maigres sons sortaient de sa gorge tandis qu'il l'effleurait avec ses dents. Une torture infernalement délicieuse.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, les faisant sursauter. Zuko s'arrêta aussitôt et se redressa, son regard dirigé vers la porte.

« Zuzu ? », fit une toute petite voix. Kiyi.

Zuko et Katara se regardèrent, effarés. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle les trouve dans cette position. Katara se rassit à côté de lui et rajusta son kimono. Zuko remit de l'ordre à ses cheveux. Il chercha des yeux son ornement, toujours sur la taie d'oreiller, et le replaça dans son chignon. Katara avait les joues rouges, et était essoufflée, mais hocha la tête lorsque Zuko lui demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait faire entrer Kiyi.

« Tu peux entrer Kiyi », lui dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende.

Cette dernière entra timidement. La vision de Katara assise à côté de Zuko ne sembla pas l'interpeler plus que ça. Katara soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi », dit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Zuko se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Katara y a veillé », déclara-t-il, tout à fait conscient du sous-entendu qu'il faisait. Ça pour y avoir veillé, elle l'avait fait. Les joues de Katara devinrent encore plus rouges, si cela était possible. Elle cacha subtilement son visage avec ses cheveux pour que Kiyi ne se pose pas de questions. Elle avait beau être jeune, on ne la menait pas si facilement par le bout du nez.

« Kiyi, que dirais-tu d'une partie de Pai Sho avec Katara ? », proposa Zuko avec un sourire. Kiyi se demanda pourquoi il souriait autant depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Katara toussota pour se redonner contenance et se leva, ses rougeurs ayant presque disparu.

« Je voulais jouer contre toi, Zuzu », dit-elle avec un ton de défi. « Mais je jouerais volontiers avec Katara après ta défaite »

Zuko rit, un son si inhabituel pour sa soeur. « Tu es bien présomptueuse, jeune fille. Nous allons voir ça »

« Je vais préparer le plateau ! », s'exclama Kiyi qui se rua littéralement vers la salle principale, laissant Katara et Zuko à nouveau seuls. Enfin presque, Suki les suivait de près. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, rien que des regards qui signifiaient qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, la nuit venue. Mais Suki n'était pas dupe, et adressa un sourire narquois à Katara lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils jouèrent jusqu'au dîner. Zuko gagna toutes ses parties contre Kiyi, sauf la dernière, qu'il lui concéda finalement, ayant sciemment commis plusieurs erreurs dont elle avait pu profiter. Il se sentait si bien, ses zygomatiques lui faisaient presque mal à force de sourire. Katara le trouvait rayonnant, qualificatif qui ne lui venait pas vraiment à l'esprit quand on lui parlait de lui. Elle était plus réservée, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure depuis le moment même où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kiyi joua une partie contre elle, qu'elle gagna aisément. Le sourire de Zuko s'écorna quelque peu lorsqu'il constata que Katara était vraiment préoccupée... et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Lui-même commença finalement à s'inquiéter.

Le dîner arriva. Zuko vit à nouveau le malaise de Katara, qui devait à nouveau manger épicé. Celle-ci songeait qu'elle devrait s'y faire, les baisers de Zuko étant aux baisers ce que l'épicé était à la nourriture. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en songeant à cette comparaison pour le moins vraie.

« Dis-moi Katara, à quoi ressemble le Pôle sud ? », demanda Kiyi. Cette dernière n'avait vu que de maigres représentations du Pôle sud dans les livres.

Katara faillit en lâcher sa fourchette, s'arrachant brutalement à ses pensées. « Oh hum... Elle ressemble beaucoup au Pôle nord à présent. Nous avons reconstruit le mur fortifié en glace qu'il y avait auparavant. Nos bâtiments sont beaucoup plus modernes et accueillent beaucoup plus d'habitants. Nous conquérons chaque jour un peu plus de banquise pour notre cité, et grâce aux inventions de Sokka, on se déplace bien plus vite », dit Katara.

« Quelles inventions ? », demanda Kiyi, tout à coup intéressée.

« Comment a-t-il appelé ça déjà... Des chaussures de glace ? », se demanda Katara, toujours exaspéré des noms que Sokka donnait à ses inventions. « Oui, je crois que c'était ça. Avec Toph ils ont eu l'idée d'accrocher des lames de métal sous les bottes de chasse pour glisser plus facilement sur la glace. Toph détestait cette idée »

« Toph ? », questionna Kiyi avant de se tourner vers Zuko. « C'est ton amie aveugle non ? Celle qui maîtrise le métal ? »

« Oui c'est ça », acquiesça Zuko.

« Et tu as déjà utilisé ces... euh... chaussures de glace ? », demanda Kiyi. « Est-ce que je pourrais essayer moi aussi ? »

« Sokka m'en a fabriqué une paire, que j'ai laissée au Pôle sud. C'est plutôt pratique, à question d'avoir un peu d'équilibre. Combien de genoux cassés j'ai dû réparer quand il a introduit son idée auprès de la population... », soupira-t-elle. « Quant à savoir si tu peux essayer, il faudra que je voie avec Sokka »

Zuko n'était pas vraiment en ferveur devant cette idée, mais ne dit rien. Kiyi aimait toujours essayer à peu près tout ce qu'il lui était possible d'essayer. Et il avait confiance en Sokka, il ne la mettra pas en danger. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Katara fut surprise que Zuko n'exprime pas son désaccord, pour une fois. Elle s'attendait déjà à un discours sur la mauvaise influence des distractions sur le travail, mais il n'en fût rien. Il fallait dire que Kiyi était studieuse, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lire et à apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre. La pile de livres qu'elle avait délaissée pour le repas en attestait. C'était Iroh qui lui avait donné le goût d'apprendre.

Kiyi se mit à bâiller. Zuko en fut ravi, il allait enfin pouvoir discuter avec Katara - et plus si affinités. « Tu devrais aller te reposer Kiyi, la journée de demain promet d'être longue », lui conseilla-t-il. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste mais elle bâilla à nouveau.

« Mmh... Tu as raison », dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Elle se leva de table.

« Aller, viens », lui dit Zuko. Kiyi souhaita la bonne nuit à Katara et suivit Zuko jusqu'à sa cabine, qui était de l'autre côté, à côté de la pièce où Katara avait médité. Ty Lee les suivit, étant toujours chargée de la protection de Kiyi.

Elle se changea derrière son paravent puis Zuko la borda dans ses draps. C'était une vieille habitude entre eux, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient abandonner. Il était évident qu'ils s'adoraient l'un comme l'autre. Zuko l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita la bonne nuit, puis éteignit la bougie avant de sortir. Il salua Ty Lee qui se mit au garde à vous de manière exagérée. Elle avait toujours ce côté pitre qui lui seyait si bien et qui faisait rire sa soeur aux éclats.

Puis il revint dans la salle à manger où Katara s'était levée et observait l'horizon à travers les minces fenêtres. Zuko sourit et s'accouda auprès d'elle, savourant à nouveau le fait que son bras était presque guéri malgré sa faiblesse musculaire. Les orages étaient passés, et avaient laissé la place aux couleurs orangées et bleutées, qui se mêlaient dans le ciel ce soir-là. Le soleil disparaissait pour laisser place à la lune. Il songea qu'il n'avait pas fait d'exercices aujourd'hui avec son bras, mais décida de remettre cela à plus tard. Il observait discrètement Katara, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'horizon et l'océan qui s'étendait sous eux à perte de vue. Elle était si belle. Il eut un demi-sourire, songeant qu'il était bon de pouvoir enfin admettre la réalité des choses. Il n'avait plus à mesurer ses pensées, il avait de tout manière cédé à la tentation.

Katara soupira. L'immensité de l'océan lui rappelait l'immensité de soucis auxquels Zuko et elle allaient s'exposer avec leur relation pour le moins ambiguë. Elle préféra ne pas y penser. A la vérité, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un bon bain chaud.

« Je vais prendre un bain », dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où sa maîtrise lui indiquait qu'il y avait de l'eau en quantité. Zuko ne chercha pas à la suivre, et hocha simplement la tête. Il resta là, à observer la nuit arriver.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, ça y est les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer, mais vont-elles durer... c'est une bonne question ! J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ce chapitre vous a plu (et même s'il ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs !), s'il y a des critiques à faire ou si certaines choses en particulier vous plaisent, ça me motive et je prends en compte tout ce que vous m'écrivez donc n'hésitez pas !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Une nuit hors du temps

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 10 qui devrait plaire à pas mal d'entre vous, pour ceux qui aiment le lemon (le petit passage est signalé pour ceux qui n'apprécieraient pas)... Mais je crois en avoir déjà beaucoup trop dit ! Je vous laisse avec la lecture de ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, je réponds à tout le monde, je prends en compte tout ce que vous me dites et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent une review à chaque chapitre, vous êtes des perles ! Merci à toi Lena pour ta dernière review laissée en "anonyme", je pense que la suite devrait te plaire !**

 **Veuillez m'excuser à nouveau pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe (peu nombreuses mais persistantes !).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Zuko, Kiyi et Katara sont en route pour le Pôle Sud. Katara en apprend plus sur l'histoire de la Nation du feu avec Kiyi tandis que Zuko fait face aux forts sentiments qu'il éprouve envers la maîtresse de l'eau. Celle-ci se demande ce qui se passe avec Zuko, et ce dernier, après avoir pourtant refusé de lui répondre, l'embrasse. Ils échangent ainsi leur premier baiser. La soirée passée, Zuko va coucher sa petite soeur alors que Katara, souhaitant réfléchir, part prendre un bain..._

*Chapitre 10 - Une nuit hors du temps*

Katara s'était glissée dans l'eau chaude, et avait abandonné sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire de métal. Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, mais tout ce qui lui revenait, c'était ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Zuko. Son coeur battait la chamade rien que d'y penser. Mais une question appelait une réponse, qui ne venait pas : comment allaient-ils faire ? Et d'abord, est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment ?

Pour elle, c'était évident. Elle l'aimait, d'une façon bien différente de la manière dont elle avait pu aimer avant. Il y avait bien plus de passion, d'intensité. 'De feu', songea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se souvenait encore de la panique qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Zuko au sol, mourant. Au début, elle pensait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui... en tant qu'ami. Mais à présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était déjà autre chose que de l'amitié à ce moment-là. Elle réalisa qu'avec Aang, elle avait confondu amour et affection. Son désir pour Aang n'avait jamais été très grand, et était toujours freiné par son éducation de moine. Katara s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas écouté Iroh, qu'en tant qu'Avatar, il ne tirait pas parti des autres éléments. Il se voyait toujours comme un maître de l'air, un moine. Alors qu'il était bien plus. Et elle avait besoin de force, de vigueur, quelqu'un capable de tolérer le torrent d'émotions qui se déversait dans chaque partie de son être. Zuko pouvait certainement être ce quelqu'un.

Katara s'immergea à plusieurs reprises, profitant du silence qui régnait sous l'eau. C'était ainsi qu'elle réfléchissait le mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires sentimentales. Elle jouissait d'une apnée relativement exceptionnelle, à tel point qu'une fois, Aang avait cru qu'elle se noyait. L'eau se refroidissant, elle finit par sortir. Sa maîtrise étant revenue à un niveau acceptable, elle se sécha en un tour de poignet. Tandis qu'elle enroulait à nouveaux ses bandes autour de son bassin et de sa poitrine, son désir sembla se réveiller à nouveau. Un frisson s'empara d'elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils devaient discuter. Son désir et sa raison se disputaient dans son esprit, et elle n'arrivait pas à trancher. Son vêtement blanc remis, elle pris le kimono rouge pour le ramener jusqu'à la cabine. Suki était toujours là. Mais elle ne fit heureusement aucun commentaire, et prit de la distance. Katara lui en fut reconnaissante.

La porte faisait face à Katara, et si Suki était dans ce couloir, c'était que Zuko était à l'intérieur. Elle craignait presque qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Nerveusement, elle vérifia que sa tenue était parfaitement décente - même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle l'était - et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, ce fut Zuko qui le fit. Il devait se demander où elle était. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, Zuko manquant de la percuter.

« Oh ! Tu es là », fit-il en se reculant vivement. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et il avait changé de tenue pour sa tenue de nuit.

« Je suis là », dit Katara qui l'observait. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de qui gagnerait entre sa raison et son désir. Un compromis était-il seulement envisageable ?

Il la fit entrer, puis referma la porte derrière eux. Une bougie était allumée sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit de Zuko. Serait-il aussi le sien cette nuit ? Katara ne savait guère. Elle tournait le dos à Zuko, essayant de calmer son coeur qui s'emballait à nouveau. Elle entendit Zuko se rapprocher derrière elle, et ne se doutait pas qu'ils partageaient en fait le même combat. Finalement, ce fut lui qui fit à nouveau le premier pas, lui prenant la main, du bout des doigts, comme si elle était la plus précieuse des figures. Elle lui jeta un regard tandis qu'il s'avançait devant elle, sa main dans la sienne. Il embrassa celle-ci d'un baiser délicat et sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle rougissait encore. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'avait bien pu faire Aang durant toute leur relation, visiblement ce n'était pas une attention qu'elle recevait souvent. Le côté chaste sans doute.

Katara se racla la gorge, espérant faire disparaître ses rougeurs. « Je crois... que nous devrions parler »

« Le contraire m'aurait surpris », lui dit-il. Sans lui lâcher la main, il l'amena s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Insinues-tu que je parle trop ? », lui rétorqua doucement Katara.

Un air outré apparut sur son visage. « Non, c'est... Je te connais, c'est tout »

Katara s'adoucit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle sentit l'envie insinuer son être à l'idée d'être assise là où elle était assise lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais Zuko avait choisi le côté sérieux, alors elle ferait pour le moment gagner son propre côté sérieux. Il ne lâchait toujours pas sa main, qu'il gardait jalousement emprisonnée sous ses doigts. Lui aussi se contenait, et cela lui était presque douloureux. Mais il resta impassible quant à ce sujet. Et il priait pour pouvoir le rester.

« Je... J'ai... », commença Katara, qui ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa pensée. « Est-ce que... C'est sérieux ? Nous, je veux dire... »

« Es-tu vraiment en train de me demander si je me paie ta tête ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, détestant l'idée même qu'il puisse penser que ce soit l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Il se reprit et soupira. « Bien sûr que non, Katara. Jamais je n'oserai me payer ta tête, et encore moins sur ce sujet »

Il avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses émotions à voix haute, un des 'effets Mai' comme il les appelait, ces petites choses sur lesquelles elle l'avait influencée. Elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup de ses sentiments et ne l'interrogeait jamais sur les siens, si bien qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu à en parler. Mais il savait qu'avec Katara, ce serait nettement différent. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, elle le lui avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises. La fois la plus marquante pour lui restant certainement celle où elle l'avait prévenu qu'au moindre écart, elle ferait en sorte que son destin s'achève définitivement.

« Comment allons-nous faire alors ? », demanda Katara, qui se tourna vers lui et attrapa son autre main. Elle éprouvait un sentiment de malaise, comme si tous ses sentiments venaient de lui tomber dessus avec fracas et qu'elle peinait à s'en relever.

Zuko détourna les yeux, réfléchissant à une solution. Mais aucune viable ne se présenta à lui. « Je ne sais pas Katara, mais ensemble on trouvera une solution. En attendant... », commença-t-il avant de faire basculer Katara dos contre les draps pour se placer au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses bras. « Tu es toute à moi »

Elle voulut protester mais oublia momentanément toutes ses inquiétudes lorsqu'il l'embrassa, avec encore plus de ferveur qu'auparavant. Ses cuisses s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de Zuko, qui gémit contre ses lèvres. Il sentait son excitation se réveiller à nouveau. Mais son bras blessé ne pouvait résister beaucoup plus longtemps, la douleur commençait à se réveiller elle aussi. Katara vit son bras trembler et sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup d'effort. Elle profita alors de l'occasion, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il se laissa faire tandis qu'elle le plaquait contre les draps. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, et ce fut elle qui domina le baiser cette fois. Zuko avait tant envie d'elle. Mais il sentit quelque part que Katara n'irait pas plus loin ce soir-là. Cette dernière brisa le baiser, pour mieux le contempler. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa mâchoire, dessinant le contour de son menton, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Si je m'attendais à ça... », murmura-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, sur Zuko, en train de l'embrasser. C'était surréaliste.

La main de ce dernier repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans la figure d'une caresse, une expression d'adoration sur son visage. Il la trouvait si belle. L'âge n'avait fait qu'embellir sa beauté. Katara n'était pas en reste non plus, et profita de sa position pour laisser son regard glisser sur sa musculature. Sous leur mouvement, son kimono rouge et noir s'était ouvert. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les deux cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse et un sentiment de tristesse envahit Katara. Par deux fois il avait failli mourir, et par deux fois elle l'avait sauvé. Elle les caressa chacune du bout des doigts puis elle reporta son regard sur Zuko. Ce dernier se demandait à quoi elle pensait.

Katara soupira. « Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre », chuchota-t-elle, pour masquer les tremblements de sa voix. Zuko se redressa et s'assit devant elle, lui prenant les mains. Il réalisait que son amour pour elle était peut-être bien plus ancien que ce qu'il pensait.

« Je suis là », dit-il doucement. « Grâce à toi »

« Oui... », souffla-t-elle. Zuko l'embrassa à nouveau, d'un baiser léger cette fois.

Katara passa un pouce sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Elle ignorait toujours les exactes circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait eue. Mais elle décida que sa curiosité pourrait attendre. Zuko ferma les yeux à son contact. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir, il avait tellement envie d'elle. Elle voulut l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas... Je n'arriverais pas à me contenir... », chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Katara rougit et rompit le baiser. « Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie que tu t'arrêtes... », avoua-t-elle.

En réalité, si elle avait été certaine qu'un tel moment se reproduirait avec lui dans peu de temps, elle repousserait volontiers. Mais comme elle n'en était pas certaine, elle avait bien envie d'aller plus loin. Zuko s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'ils avaient le temps, mais il se rendit compte que c'était bien incertain. Lui-même ne savait pas combien de temps durerait sa présence au Pôle Sud. Et d'ici à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, une longue période risquait de s'écouler. Katara décida que pour une fois, elle outrepasserait ses principes et se jeta sur ses lèvres avec fougue, lui faisant connaître sa réponse.

 **PETIT LEMON, CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS LIRE, PASSEZ (UNE NOTE DE FIN SERA MISE).**

Katara lui fit enlever sa tunique, et lui se chargea de sa tenue blanche, qu'il jeta sur le sol, révélant les deux cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse. L'une de ses mains s'aventura sur sa poitrine, cherchant l'endroit où elle avait attaché son bandage. Il désirait la toucher, l'embrasser, la sentir. Katara le laissa retirer son bandage tandis qu'elle taquinait son cou avec ses dents. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour gémir lorsqu'il toucha sa poitrine dénudée. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée ici de la manière dont il la touchait. Il pressait et massait sa poitrine, cambré, se mordant la lèvre sous l'effet de l'exquise torture que Katara infligeait à son cou.

Il attrapa doucement sa tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, pour reprendre la danse infernale que leurs deux langues menaient. Son corps se mouvait contre elle, ses hanches se soulevaient, son érection mourant d'envie de se glisser en elle. Katara le sentit, et elle sentit une vague de chaleur la réchauffer doucement. Allaient-ils faire ça, ici et maintenant ? Elle en avait terriblement envie, et elle savait que peut-être cette occasion ne se représenterait plus. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il descendit une main entre ses cuisses. Le baiser ainsi brisé par ses gémissements, Katara plongea son regard dans celui de Zuko. Il ne restait plus rien de l'ambre qui illuminait toujours ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, une expression de plaisir figée sur son visage. 'Et puis tant pis après tout', se dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les mains de Zuko détachèrent l'ultime bandage qui le séparait d'elle, révélant sa féminité. Il la fit se redresser pour pouvoir l'admirer. Katara rougit en le voyant la détailler, vêtue uniquement de son collier et du bracelet que Kiyi lui avait offert.

« Tu es... tellement belle », soupira-t-il de plaisir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux à elle dévièrent jusqu'au haut de son pantalon noir et remarquèrent la bosse qui était devenue apparente, celle qu'elle avait sentie contre elle. Elle reporta son regard sur le visage de Zuko. Ce dernier la suppliait du regard. Il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit. Alors Katara lui retira son pantalon, faisant finalement face à sa masculinité - qui était relativement impressionnante. Un air de défi passa sur son visage. Elle le prit d'une main et fit de lents va-et-vient, qui le firent grimacer de plaisir. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui. Katara n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner aussi facilement. Elle était aussi tumultueuse qu'un torrent, et il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

Il commença à réellement s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle descendit progressivement sur son torse, attrapant l'une de ses mains au passage. Ses lèvres le couvrirent de baisers, s'attardant sur ses tétons ainsi que la cicatrice qu'il avait au milieu de son torse. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et descendit plus bas, jusqu'à sa virilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Ah ! », gémit-il lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, de la fumée sortant de sa bouche sous l'effet du plaisir.

Il était surpris d'une telle audace. Même Mai n'avait jamais osé. La sensation de sa bouche chaude autour de lui le fit se crisper, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur la danse qu'elle entamait avec sa langue. Elle le suçait avec vigueur, s'efforçant de le prendre toujours plus profondément. Elle lâcha sa main pour mieux tenir sa verge, lui faisant faire des va-et-vient. Il se cambra, poussant un grognement de plaisir, sa main s'insinuant dans la chevelure folle de Katara tandis qu'elle continuait de taquiner avec sa langue. C'était elle qui le dominait à présent. Elle commençait tout juste à apprécier le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Il voulut se redresser pour l'embrasser, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi Zuko... », chuchota-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende. Elle se redressa et s'essuya les lèvres du bout des doigts, dans un geste si lent et sensuel que Zuko sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Puis elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, et fit s'enfoncer son érection en elle.

Elle se mit à gémir tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui, le faisant s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout. Zuko haleta de plaisir, ses mains sur les hanches de la maîtresse de l'eau. C'était si bon. Personne ne lui avait fait l'amour ainsi. Et lorsqu'elle commença à bouger, son plaisir se décupla. Il souleva ses hanches, suivant la cadence qu'elle avait choisi d'adopter. Elle accéléra, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses crient grâce. Ses mains voyageaient sur tout son corps tandis qu'elle le chevauchait, pressant de temps à autre ses fesses. Il la sentit trembler, et se redressa. Puis il la fit tourner, sans se retirer d'elle, et s'appuya sur son bras valide pour continuer ses va-et-vient.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus vigoureux, faisant gémir Katara à chacun de ses va-et-vient. Celle-ci attrapa ses cheveux d'une main et sa nuque dans l'autre, s'accrochant à lui tandis qu'il la martelait de son sexe. Lui-même commençait à gémir, son plaisir montant inexorablement jusqu'à la jouissance. Elle souleva ses hanches, suivant à son tour la cadence infernale qu'il lui imposait. Ses mains allèrent s'accrocher aux draps rouges du lit. Elle sentit ses parois se resserrer autour de lui, une sensation de picotement lui parcourant tout le corps. Mais il ne put tenir plus longtemps, et finit par jouir en elle. Un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Puis, haletant, il s'allongea sur elle, sans toutefois y mettre tout le poids de son corps, la serrant tout contre lui. Katara se sentait en plein rêve, ses cuisses tremblaient encore de plaisir. Ils étaient tout deux en sueur. Il se retira finalement et roula sur le côté. Son bras lui faisait mal, mais il n'en avait cure. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir.

Katara se tourna vers lui, et déposa de tendres baisers sur son visage. Elle frôla de sa main sa cicatrice, n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir le toucher, mais il ferma les yeux et sourit. Puis il les rouvrit et l'embrassa, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés. C'était un baiser doux et rempli d'amour. Elle se redressa, entreprenant de remettre son bandage autour de son bassin pour éviter de souiller les draps avec la semence de Zuko. Ce dernier remit son pantalon, puis ils se couchèrent ensemble. Katara se mit dos à Zuko, pour que ce dernier puisse se blottir contre elle. Il écarta ses cheveux, puis passa un bras autour d'elle, lui caressant doucement le ventre. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir, se demandant de quoi demain serait fait.

 **FIN DE LA SCÈNE**

Katara se réveilla durant la nuit. Elle sentait le souffle de Zuko contre son dos, et sa main sur sa hanche. Il dormait paisiblement pour une fois. Elle s'extirpa du lit, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller et s'assit au bord. Le volet métallique était fermé. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle remit son bandage à la poitrine et sa tenue blanche et jeta un dernier regard à Zuko, qui dormait toujours profondément, son bras reposant négligemment là où elle se trouvait plus tôt. Puis elle sortit. Suki était là, et visiblement surprise de la voir à une heure aussi tardive - ou matinale selon le point de vue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », chuchota Suki.

Katara sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Je... Je ne sais pas », commença-t-elle.

Elle était à la fois heureuse et en même temps inquiète. Être amoureuse de quelqu'un était une chose, aimer le Seigneur du feu en était une toute autre. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'allait dire sa famille ? Elle n'osait y penser. Adossée au mur, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir. Suki vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« C'est Zuko ? », demanda Suki, qui songeait que peut-être que Zuko avait encore fait une gaffe. La délicatesse était rarement son fort.

« Non... Mais je me demande... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut même pas être ensemble ! Imagine la tête de Sokka si je lui disais que j'ai... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire », reprit Katara, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'évoquer à voix haute le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble.

« Je comprends, mais vous vous aimez non ? », questionna Suki.

Katara eut un sourire amusé, songeant à leur soirée de la veille. Il avait dit que c'était sérieux. Et elle le croyait. « Je crois, oui », fit-elle, brusquement gênée.

« Ça s'est entendu en tout cas », fit Suki avec un ton plein d'innocence. Katara ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oh non, tu ne veux pas dire que... Tu as tout entendu ?! », s'exclama Katara, qui baissa immédiatement d'un ton sa voix voyant Suki hocher doucement la tête avec un sourire qui en disait long. Les joues de Katara virèrent au cramoisi, ce qui fit rire la guerrière.

« Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a que moi qui soit au courant si c'est ce qui t'inquiète », lui dit cette dernière.

« Ce n'est plus vraiment ce qui m'inquiète... Je ne sais pas quoi faire », déclara Katara, d'un ton presque désespéré.

Suki posa une main sur son épaule, se voulant réconfortante. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dormir ? La nuit porte conseil, et je suis certaine que vous trouverez une solution »

Katara s'avoua vaincue, et se releva. Elle remercia Suki, qui lui promit de garder le secret pour le moment, et entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Zuko dormait toujours, du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait. Mais lorsqu'elle se glissa sous les draps, elle sentit sa main la serrer contre lui. Des lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de sa nuque, juste au-dessus de son collier.

« Tout va bien ? », chuchota Zuko.

« Non... Oui... », hésita Katara. Elle se retourna vers lui. « J'ai... peur, je crois »

Zuko posa une main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa doucement. « De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ? »

« Non ! », fit-elle vivement avant de se calmer.

Elle trouvait cela ridicule qu'il pense qu'elle avait peur de lui, alors qu'elle était presque sûre de pouvoir le défaire aisément s'il le fallait. C'était le lendemain qui lui faisait peur. Personne n'accepterait jamais leur relation. Et pourtant, Katara savait tout au fond d'elle que c'était un véritable amour qui était en train de naître en elle. Et après la déception qu'elle avait eue avec Aang, l'idée d'une déception encore plus grande lui faisait peur.

« J'ai... peur que tout ça nous mène à notre perte et... Je ne veux pas être encore déçue », souffla-t-elle.

Zuko comprit qu'elle faisait implicitement référence à Aang, ainsi qu'à ce que diraient les autres. Cela l'effrayait aussi quelque part, mais il avait dû faire face à tant d'épreuves depuis son arrivée sur le trône qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce que disaient les autres. Mais Katara n'avait pas enduré tout cela, elle avait connu davantage la solitude et l'impression d'être enchaînée à une cage dorée, qu'elle avait elle-même construite. Et plus elle passait de temps avec Zuko, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de passion avec Aang. Il était toujours chaste, comme s'il pensait qu'elle était faite de cristal. Il ne dormait jamais avec elle. Il ne l'emmenait que très peu souvent dans ses aventures d'Avatar. Avec Zuko, elle pensait toucher quelque chose de plus grand que tout ceci. Mais elle craignait à nouveau la désillusion.

« Je ne te décevrai pas », dit-il d'un ton déterminé. « Je t'ai déjà déçu une fois, je ne veux plus jamais que ça se produise »

Zuko songeait à sa trahison à Ba Sing Se. Cela faisait un peu plus de six ans, il se souvenait encore de la rancoeur de Katara, qui l'avait directement menacé à plusieurs reprises si jamais il devait recommencer. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu recommencer, il s'était laissé avoir par sa famille. Et il avait retenu la leçon. Katara se souvenait de cet épisode qui lui avait fait si mal au coeur. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne l'aimait pas déjà un peu à cette époque.

« Embrasse-moi », lui dit-elle. Elle voulait en profiter tant qu'elle pouvait l'embrasser librement. Le lendemain, ce temps serait compté.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres », chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Puis ils s'endormirent, pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

Zuko fut le premier à s'éveiller, en même temps que se levait le soleil. Katara dormait toujours, tournée vers lui cette fois. Il sourit en la regardant dormir, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, la respiration lente et calme. Il se félicitait presque d'avoir laissé aller le flot de ses sentiments. Une sensation de bonheur l'envahit tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il était tombé véritablement amoureux d'elle. Son bonheur était sa priorité, et il ferait tout pour pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Bien sûr, il le savait, ils allaient devoir affronter de nombreux obstacles. La politique, les affaires, l'opinion du public, la famille. Mais il s'en doutait. Il avait toujours dû se battre pour ce qui lui tenait à coeur. Et Katara était une battante, ensemble, rien ne pourrait leur résister.

Il s'extirpa des draps, sachant que Katara dormirait certainement plus longtemps, et prit soin de la couvrir avec le drap rouge. Elle bougea légèrement, fronça les sourcils, mais ne se réveilla pas. Zuko enfila sa tunique qu'il ferma à l'aide de la ceinture et glissa ses pieds dans ses bottes. Il tâcha de discipliner ses cheveux, les rassemblant en chignon, pour avoir l'air un peu plus présentable. Il jeta un dernier regard à Katara, puis sortit.

« Bonjour Zuko », le salua Suki. Celle-ci arborait un visage neutre, mais Zuko n'était pas dupe. Il préféra néanmoins remettre ça à plus tard. « Tes conseillers se sont plaints de ton absence hier soir »

Ces derniers avaient leurs quartiers à l'autre bout du dirigeable, Zuko et sa famille ayant leurs espaces réservés. Il soupira, les ayant complètement oubliés. « Je les verrai à dix heures », dit-il, l'air absent.

« Comme tu voudras », dit Suki d'un ton formel. « Kiyi médite dans sa chambre, je crois »

« Bien », répondit simplement Zuko avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Il demanda à ce qu'on prépare le petit déjeuner, qu'il partagerai avec sa soeur. Toutefois, ce fut lui qui fit le thé, pour s'occuper l'esprit. Comment allait-il faire pour rester neutre face à Katara à présent qu'ils... étaient allés aussi loin ? Il l'ignorait mais trouverait un moyen. Son bras lui faisait mal. Il avait dû trop forcer la nuit dernière. Il écarta un pan de son kimono pour essayer de voir si sa blessure allait bien. Elle était irritée à nouveau, mais rien de très grave à première vue. Et cette douleur valait largement le plaisir qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Songeant au plaisir que lui-même avait pris, il mit des racines de fleur de dragon dans la tasse de Katara. Leur amour serait déjà suffisamment difficile à cacher, inutile de s'angoisser dès maintenant avec un enfant. Il avait bien fait de lire le livre sur le thé que son oncle gardait toujours jalousement avec lui.

Il songea qu'elle n'avait jamais été enceinte d'Aang alors que ce dernier, il le lui avait dit, avait hâte de voir de nouvelles générations de maîtres de l'air naître. Il était venu à lui un jour après une énième dispute avec Katara. Aang lui avait dit qu'elle était dans une colère noire et qu'elle avait fui sur l'île Kyoshi, chez son frère. C'était juste avant qu'ils ne rompent. Zuko n'avait jamais vraiment su les problèmes qu'ils traversaient, ni même qui d'entre eux avait rompu.

Le seul problème dont Aang lui avait fait part était celui relatif aux enfants. Aang voulait que de nouveaux maîtres de l'air naissent, et Katara était outrée de voir qu'Aang ne voyait leurs futurs enfants que comme un moyen de rééquilibrer les quatre nations. Zuko n'avait pas vraiment su réconforter son ami, étant toujours dans la tourmente avec Mai en ce temps-là. Il avait néanmoins réussi à le convaincre de cesser de considérer les enfants comme des moyens, avec l'exemple de sa soeur à l'appui. Azula était devenue folle à cause de son père, qui l'avait formée à être son bras armé, un moyen de gouverner. Il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une personne, il l'avait façonnée à ses desseins. Mais même en ayant réussi à convaincre l'Avatar, ça n'avait pas suffit à arranger les choses avec Katara, mais après la nuit passée avec cette dernière, il se disait que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il se trouva égoïste de penser cela mais ne se refuserait pas à cette vérité-ci. Il avait adoré cette nuit.

Kiyi finit par sortir de sa chambre. « Bonjour Zuzu », dit-elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres en le voyant préparer le thé.

« Bonjour Kiyi, tu as bien dormi ? », lui demanda Zuko en commençant à chauffer la théière avec son chi. Ce dernier était tout retourné après avoir vécu autant de sensations fortes en si peu de temps.

Kiyi s'assit à côté de lui, défaisant la tresse qu'elle faisait chaque soir avant de dormir. « Pas vraiment, j'ai tellement hâte d'arriver que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit ! », s'exclama-t-elle. Le petit déjeuner leur fut servi. De la viande séchée et des coupelles de fruit. Katara ferait la grimace, songea Zuko avec amusement.

« Katara dort encore ? », demanda Kiyi avant de croquer dans son fruit.

« Oui, elle n'est pas aussi matinale que nous », dit Zuko, peinant à ne pas rougir.

« Oh oui, comment dis-tu déjà... Les maîtres du feu se lèvent avec le soleil, et les maîtres de l'eau avec la lune », se rappela Kiyi qui leva un doigt pour appuyer son propos. Puis elle soupira. « J'aimerais que le soleil soit plus tardif... »

Zuko sourit. « Il faudra attendre cet hiver. Mais tu devrais être contente, le soleil ne se couche pas au Pôle Sud ces temps-ci »

« Oh oui Katara m'en a parlé, c'est étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas chez nous que le soleil ne se couche jamais ? Ce serait plus logique », questionna Kiyi en buvant son thé.

« Parce que nous avons tous besoin de lumière, comme nous avons besoin d'eau », lui dit Zuko en prenant à son tour une gorgée de son thé. Il n'était pas si mal. « Et puis la nuit dure aussi six mois au Pôle sud, ce serait une très lourde contrepartie pour nous les maîtres du feu »

« C'est vrai... Tu crois qu'on pourrait en mourir ? », demanda doucement Kiyi.

« Je ne pense pas, mais je ne m'essaierais pas à vérifier », fit Zuko.

Ils terminèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et Zuko fila à la salle d'eau se préparer. Il fit toutefois un crochet par la chambre qu'il partageait avec Katara pour récupérer son pantalon et le haut de sa tunique royale. Celle-ci dormait toujours. Et il fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire un seul bruit. Si bien que Suki, voyant son manège tandis qu'il fermait la porte avec une délicatesse presque excessive, eut un petit sourire qu'il ne vit fort heureusement pas.

Il ne passa pas beaucoup de temps à la salle d'eau, ne voulant pas mécontenter ses conseillers qu'il estimait beaucoup. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se présentait pas, et il redoutait les rumeurs qui pourraient découler de son attitude. Ses cheveux rincés et son corps lavé, il mit son pantalon et sa tunique royale, qui serait cachée par son armure aux bouts pointus. Tandis qu'il ajustait son pantalon, il songeait encore à la soirée passée avec Katara. Le moment où elle le lui avait enlevé avait été un pur délice. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de songer à cela.

Il entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Katara dormait toujours, à son plus grand soulagement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle. Elle était si belle dans son sommeil. Puis, chassant les idées peu chastes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il tâcha d'attraper son armure mais son bras gauche se déroba, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Il tituba en arrière jusqu'à heurter le mur, se tenant l'épaule. L'armure s'écroula avec fracas, ce qui réveilla Katara en sursaut.

« Zuko ? », demanda-t-elle, toujours embrumée par ce réveil qui était tout sauf délicat. Puis, prenant conscience de Zuko qui se tenait le bras, grimaçant de douleur et observant l'armure qu'il avait fait tomber, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. « Zuko ! », s'écria-t-elle en jaillissant du lit.

Ce dernier serrait les dents, une expression de douleur figée sur son visage. Sa respiration était courte et mesurée, il faisait tout pour ne pas exprimer son mal. Il s'était assis contre le mur, à côté de l'endroit où son armure reposait. Katara vint aussitôt l'aider, et lui enleva son kimono noir et rouge, révélant la plaie de son épaule. Celle-ci semblait à première vue normale, mais le sang affluait dangereusement sous sa peau. Sans perdre de temps, Katara fit jaillir l'eau de la jarre posée sur le buffet et l'appliqua aussitôt sur son épaule. L'eau se mit à luire tandis qu'elle se concentrait. Les dégâts étaient mineurs mais ce n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe.

Elle soupira. « Tu aurais dû me laisser la soigner avant de toucher à ton armure »

« Je pensais que je pourrais la porter... », bougonna-t-il, frustré et agacé de sa bêtise. Il avait mal au bras depuis le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver. « Mmh... C'est mieux... Merci Katara »

« Il va falloir un peu plus qu'un merci, je crois », sourit Katara en s'approchant doucement de son visage pour l'embrasser. Zuko céda de bon coeur et leurs lèvres fusionnèrent à nouveau dans un baiser plutôt intense. Zuko glissa sa main dans les cheveux encore ébouriffés de Katara, pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Puis après quelques minutes, ils rompirent le baiser.

« Je devrais aller me préparer, j'ai manqué un conseil hier à l'avant du dirigeable... Mes conseillers ne sont pas ravis », avoua Zuko sur un ton mi-amusé, mi-coupable.

« Oh ! Hum... Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à t'habiller », lui proposa Katara, qui en son for intérieur aurait davantage préféré le déshabiller, mais ce n'était plus le moment de s'amuser.

Zuko accepta et entreprit de passer son kimono rouge et or par-dessus sa tunique. Elle l'aida à serrer sa ceinture or et noire et à ajuster ses bracelets de métal de la même couleur qu'il portait à chacun de ses poignets. Puis Katara l'aida à placer son armure correctement et à l'attacher. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'y parvenir, ce qui fit rire Zuko. Katara lui jeta un regard noir, et ajusta son col. Puis elle recula pour admirer leur oeuvre. Il en profita pour placer sa flamme de Seigneur du feu dans son chignon. Il était tout à fait impressionnant à voir.

« Tu es... impressionnant », dit-elle, partagée entre l'humour et la fascination. Il était vraiment magnifique à voir.

« Je t'impressionne ? Moi ? », demanda-t-il, interloqué. C'était elle qui l'impressionnait le plus, il en était persuadé.

Katara rit. Bien sûr qu'il l'impressionnait. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit », fit-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Zuko leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. « Je me disais aussi »

Puis il se tourna vers ce qu'il restait : ses deux Dao. Katara lui subtilisa l'une d'elles, et en admira la lame. C'était une épée en apparence très simple, son manche était décoré de quelques fils d'or et sa lame était de la couleur de l'acier. Elle songea à la lame noire que son frère Sokka possédait, son 'épée de l'espace' comme il l'appelait, forgée dans une météorite. Katara l'avait toujours trouvée extravagante, celle-ci en revanche était beaucoup plus sobre. Pour s'amuser, elle la pointa vers Zuko qui fit l'étonné.

« Oh tu me menaces encore ? », lui demanda-t-il, amusé, tandis qu'il fixait le fourreau de son premier Dao.

Il ne s'arrêta que pour contempler Katara avec son épée. Elle était séduisante, son épée à la main vêtue de ses seuls sous-vêtements, et son regard farouche ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Il dut lutter pour ne pas laisser son excitation se voir.

Katara redressa la lame avec un sourire. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi. « Tu crois que je pourrais rivaliser ? »

« Il faudrait apprendre à t'en servir d'abord », fit-il remarquer. Son ton était moqueur.

Katara lui rendit son Dao. « Peut-être une prochaine fois »

« Peut-être », dit Zuko, qui venait de fixer le deuxième Dao à sa ceinture. Il adorerait lui apprendre à s'en servir, mais le temps lui manquait terriblement. Les seuls moments où il avait du temps, c'était justement lorsqu'il était blessé et inapte.

L'estomac de Katara se mit à gargouiller, produisant un affreux bruit qui interrompit leur manège. Katara eut un air gêné. Zuko l'entraîna vers la porte, pour qu'elle puisse manger. Mais elle s'arrêta net. Elle était toujours en sous-vêtements. Zuko ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis voyant Katara désigner ostensiblement la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il ferma les yeux. Stupide qu'il était, il aurait déjà ruiné leur secret si elle n'avait pas réagi. Décidément, ce voyage allait s'avérer être un véritable supplice.

Elle enfila sa tenue blanche et sortit avec Zuko, songeant qu'elle faisait bien pâle figure à côté de lui. Elle n'avait jamais porté des robes aussi belles et richement décorées qu'Ursa, ni même une couronne en tant que 'princesse' de la tribu de l'eau. Ce n'était pas dans leurs traditions. Mais c'était durant ces moments qu'elle se rendait compte de leurs différences. Sans compter la couleur de la peau. La sienne était si foncée à côté de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était de la tribu de l'eau.

Il dut l'abandonner alors qu'on lui servait le petit déjeuner, pour aller rencontrer ses conseillers et discuter de l'éventuelle stratégie à adopter durant la réunion qui se tiendrait le lendemain. Zuko aimait venir extrêmement bien préparé à chaque réunion avec d'autres gouvernements. La connaissance était le plus sûr moyen de convaincre, aussi étudiait-il chaque sujet avec attention. Le ridicule n'était jamais permis. Il songea vaguement à la stupidité du Roi de la Terre Kuei, qui préférait s'amuser plutôt que diriger. Qu'il soit brûlé à nouveau s'il devait s'abaisser à ce niveau.

Katara mangeait son petit déjeuner lorsque Kiyi reparut. Elle avait profité du temps que Zuko avait passé en sa compagnie pour prendre possession de la salle d'eau. Sa robe était magnifique. Une véritable princesse de la Nation du Feu. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon orné de la petite flamme que Zuko portait lorsqu'il n'était encore que Prince. Katara plissa légèrement les yeux. Kiyi ressemblait vraiment à Azula, l'expression de haine en moins. Elles avaient la même mère à n'en pas douter.

« Comment vous me trouvez ? », demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à Katara et Ty Lee, qui étaient les seules dans la pièce.

Cette dernière sautilla, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu vas faire un malheur ! »

« Tu es magnifique », dit Katara avec un peu plus de mesure que la guerrière.

Kiyi en fut toute gênée, ce qui fit rire ses deux admiratrices. Katara songea que c'était à son tour de se rendre présentable. En une heure à peine, elle était prête. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une quelconque tenue compliquée à mettre. Elle en avait une seule et unique en vérité, au Pôle Sud. Pour les 'grandes occasions' comme le disait son père. Elle l'aurait mise pour accueillir Zuko au Pôle Sud. Mais ne l'ayant pas sous la main, il lui faudrait se contenter de sa tenue bleue habituelle.

Zuko quant à lui discutait avec ses conseillers de la marche à suivre lors de ces discussions. L'un d'eux avait rassemblé tous les éléments qu'ils avaient pu apprendre quant à cette affaire. Les noms et visages des agresseurs identifiés, les armes, techniques et maîtrises utilisées - toutes sauf l'air en réalité, les équipements portés, le mode opératoire, le nombre de victime ainsi que quelques maigres informations qu'Iroh avait pu soutirer au soldat qui avait failli tuer Zuko avec ses éclairs.

Ce dernier lui avait dit que les criminels auxquels ils avaient à faire étaient loin d'être des débutants. Le soldat, pourtant chargé de la mission la plus importante, ne savait pas grand chose de son 'employeur' si ce n'était qu'il le payait grassement et qu'il lui dispensait ses cours de maîtrise. La Nation du feu avait pendant si longtemps tenté d'empêcher les autres peuples de maîtriser leurs éléments que certains trouvaient ces 'cours' gratifiant, tout autant que leur mise en pratique. Et Zuko, en y réfléchissant, ne trouvait pas ça si étonnant. Entre le génocide des maîtres de l'air, la quasi-extinction de tous les maîtres de l'eau au Pôle sud et les camps de prisonniers au Royaume de la Terre, la Nation du feu n'avait pas chômé en cent années de guerre.

Quant aux éclairs, seule la famille royale de la Nation du feu en avait une fidèle connaissance à cette époque, et Azula en avait profité lorsqu'elle s'était échappée pour enseigner quelques rudiments à ses larbins. Iroh s'en était gardé, jugeant cette maîtrise trop dangereuse pour être confiée à plus de mauvaises mains qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Seuls sa nièce et son neveu faisaient exception à ce principe.

Ces problèmes étant posés, il s'agissait à présent de trouver des arguments infaillibles pour que les différents gouvernements s'unissent contre cet ennemi commun. L'ennui étant que l'union appelait à l'ingérence, chacun devant connaître les informations recueillies par tous. Zuko savait qu'Aang trouverait le moyen de les unir, mais il savait qu'étant Seigneur du feu, il demeurait avant tout un ennemi plus qu'un allié, la plupart ayant toujours tendance à penser que tôt ou tard il développerait les mêmes tendances haineuses et mégalomanes de son père. Mais ils oubliaient qu'il était aussi un des descendants de l'Avatar Roku, un symbole d'équilibre. Comme il se plaisait souvent à se le rappeler, l'on voit plus facilement les possibilités de problème que les solutions.

Leur réunion dura plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles tout semblait s'emmêler dans la tête de Zuko. Il songeait à Katara, ignorant ce qu'il allait faire à ce sujet. Et il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de retourner en territoire hostile. Il n'était pas exactement apprécié au Pôle Sud. Au moins, il aurait Sokka, Aang et Katara à ses côtés. Sa deuxième famille. Ou troisième ? S'il était amoureux de Katara... Le mot 'enfant' apparut dans son esprit, mais il le chassa aussitôt. A côté de tout ceci, il fallait gérer ce problème d'organisation criminelle qui ressemblait davantage à un véritable gouvernement intelligent et stratège. Des enlèvements se seraient produits au Royaume de la Terre ainsi qu'au Pôle Nord. Il craignait une attaque au Pôle Sud, et ce d'autant plus qu'il était incapable de se défendre convenablement dans l'état actuel des choses.

Zuko se frotta les tempes puis décida de mettre fin à cette réunion. Il se leva, et tous se levèrent à sa suite. Les remerciant, il quitta cette partie du dirigeable pour remonter vers ses quartiers, où l'attendait Katara, qui jouait au Pai Sho avec Kiyi. Voyant sa soeur se triturer la tête à savoir comment elle allait poser ses tuiles, alors que pour Zuko c'était l'évidence même, ce dernier passa derrière elle et bougea les tuiles à sa place. Katara était en mauvaise posture à présent.

« Hé ! Je l'avais presque battue ! », s'exclama Katara d'un air furibond. Les trois mouvements suivants la mirent définitivement en échec. « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Zuko, je me vengerais ! »

Ce dernier sourit de façon moqueuse. Mais Katara remarqua un changement dans son regard, qui se fit plus intense. « Mais j'y compte bien »

Il faisait allusion à son désir incandescent qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Et elle le comprit parfaitement, ses joues rougirent en conséquence. Et Zuko en savait bien ce qui était la cause. Katara n'avait décidément aucun contrôle sur elle-même, on savait à peu près à quoi elle pensait rien qu'en l'observant attentivement. Peut-être qu'il s'en amuserait à l'occasion.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, ainsi que l'après-midi. Zuko relisait ses rapports tandis que Katara jouait de nouveau au Pai Sho avec Kiyi, et Ty Lee qui s'était jointe à son apprentissage. Katara gagna plusieurs fois contre Kiyi, et évidemment contre Ty Lee qui n'était pas une adepte du jeu. Zuko observait de temps à autre Katara jouer, examinant avec contentement sa mine réfléchie et observatrice. Son regard pénétrant examinait toujours le plateau de jeu avec attention. Comme il aurait aimé que ce regard lui soit adressé.

Il finit par refermer son sixième rapport lorsque son capitaine les prévint de leur arrivée imminente au Pôle Sud. Katara se redressa aussitôt et alla regarder au dehors par les petites ouvertures du dirigeable. Un sourire illumina son visage, ravie de retrouver son chez elle. Zuko se plaça entre elle et Kiyi qui était elle aussi toute excitée. Il observa lui aussi la vue. De la mer et de la glace à perte de vue. Un endroit rêvé pour une maîtresse de l'eau.

* * *

 **C'est tout - mais c'est déjà bien non ? - pour ce chapitre ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour l'arrivée "effective" au Pôle Sud ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si ça vous a plu, ça me pousse à écrire toujours plus pour aller plus loin dans l'histoire :) J'espère avoir assez bien écrit ce lemon qui est un des premiers que j'écris, j'y ai passé un temps fou !**

 **J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre pour suivre nos deux amoureux !**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Arrivée au Pôle Sud

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi cher lecteur ! Voici le chapitre 11 avec un peu de retard. Il est un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, de nouveaux personnages arrivent, merci aux comics de me donner des personnages à développer et des vides à combler !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à écrire !**

 **Je remercie encore Ange-Magnolia pour ses reviews laissées en "anonyme", j'aime bien tes commentaires "de prof" hahaha c'est très instructif ! Et oui, j'aime particulièrement la place que Suki a dans cette histoire, même si elle sera un peu moins présente cette fois, mais je te laisse découvrir le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS : Il se peut que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans le récit, veuillez m'en excuser à nouveau !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Zuko et Katara scellent enfin leur amour, mais cette dernière demeure inquiète quand à ce que penserait sa famille, ainsi que leurs peuples respectifs. Suki, au courant de tout, tâche de la soutenir face à ses inquiétudes, tout comme Zuko à qui elle se confie également. Ce dernier assiste à une réunion avec ses conseillers, préparant sa stratégie pour convaincre les chefs de gouvernement de s'unir contre cette menace qui pesait non seulement sur lui mais sur tous les peuples. Vêtus de leurs habits officiels, ils arrivent enfin au Pôle Sud._

*Chapitre 11 - Arrivée au Pôle Sud*

Leur dirigeable se déposa sur un morceau de la banquise prévu à cet effet légèrement excentré de la cité du Pôle Sud. Le port que Zuko et le Roi de la Terre Kuei avaient aidé à bâtir se trouvait juste à côté. C'était un projet qu'ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps à inaugurer. Désormais, le Pôle Sud était relié avec la plupart des grandes villes du monde. Néanmoins, il y avait encore beaucoup de travail. Zuko ne l'avait encore jamais vu, son oncle avait dû se rendre à l'inauguration à sa place. C'était après sa quatrième tentative d'assassinat, qui ne l'avait que légèrement blessé mais suffisamment pour le contraindre à rester au Palais. Il était heureux d'avoir pu apporter son concours au Pôle Sud, que sa Nation et lui-même avaient tant fait souffrir.

Le soleil était encore très haut dans le ciel, mais cela n'empêchait pas le froid de se faire sentir. Zuko sentit que son chi s'affolait un peu mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait après tout, même si bien des choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois. Katara était emmitouflée dans le manteau noir qu'Ursa lui avait gracieusement prêté. Il tranchait avec le bleu de sa tenue, c'était assez étrange à voir. Et il n'était pas aussi chaud que son manteau polaire - et c'était bien normal - mais c'était amplement suffisant. Sa maîtrise était parfaitement éveillée, et pour cause : le Pôle Sud était fait d'eau et uniquement d'eau. Elle appréciait l'effet que toute cette présence aquatique avait sur son chi.

Les portes du dirigeable s'ouvrirent et Zuko fut le premier à poser le pied sur la glace. Kiyi le suivit ensuite, puis Katara, puis les guerrières Kyoshi ainsi que la garde personnelle de Zuko qui fermaient la marche. Katara sourit en voyant Sokka, qui était là pour les accueillir. Ce dernier trépignait de joie, comme lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, et plus que sa soeur et son ami Zuko, c'était de voir Suki qui le faisait rayonner. Cette dernière rougit sous son maquillage, elle aussi heureuse de le retrouver. Il avait sur son dos la petite Hua, qui gazouillait allègrement face à la bonne humeur de son père. Katara constata également la présence de son apprentie, Siku.

Siku était une jeune maîtresse de l'eau talentueuse qui, avec sa soeur Sura, avait longtemps caché sa maîtrise à cause de leur peur de la Nation du feu. Maître Pakku avait toujours soupçonné leur nature de maître mais les deux soeurs avaient refusé d'apprendre la maîtrise de l'eau, ne cessant d'affirmer qu'elles n'étaient pas des maîtres. Ce n'est que lorsque Katara leur expliqua le sacrifice de sa mère pour la sauver elle, la dernière maîtresse de l'eau du Pôle Sud à l'époque, qu'elles avaient finalement accepté de maîtriser l'eau. Maître Pakku entraînait toujours Sura à la maîtrise de combat, Siku ayant choisi la voie de la guérison qu'elle apprenait avec d'autres maîtres venus du Pôle Nord et Katara. Siku semblait contente de la voir, cela faisait effectivement un petit moment que Katara ne l'avait pas suivie dans ses progrès. Il serait bientôt temps de s'y remettre. Peut-être que Siku accepterait de revenir avec elle à la Nation du Feu pour parfaire sa formation. Elle se promit d'en parler aux deux intéressés.

« Zuko ! », s'exclama Sokka, qui se retenait de ne pas courir vers sa femme. Il s'échangèrent avec Zuko une poignée de main fraternelle. « T'as l'air lessivé, mon vieux »

« Je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi », lui dit Zuko avec un léger sourire. Il salua doucement la petite Hua qui l'observait, ses petits yeux bleus grands ouverts. « Et tu dois être Hua, je suppose ? Elle va être contente de revoir sa mère »

Suki ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Sokka à pleine bouche avant de récupérer Hua dans ses bras, qui était effectivement ravie. Katara fut touchée par Zuko. Elle ne l'imaginait pas si... "famille" même si dans le fond c'était évident. Il suffisait de voir comment il s'occupait de Kiyi. Sokka finit par saluer cette dernière tandis que Katara prenait sa nièce dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

« Bonjour Kiyi ! Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois ! », s'exclama Sokka avec son éternel grand sourire. Il l'étreignit à son tour. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Kiyi rit à son tour. « Bonjour Sokka ! Oui, un peu ! Je serai un jour aussi grande que toi ! »

Katara redonna Hua à sa mère, puis Sokka la serra contre lui. « Tu nous as manqués petite soeur »

Katara se renfrogna. Il faisait allusion à son absence à l'enterrement de leur grand-mère. C'était du Sokka tout craché, il n'en ratait jamais une lorsqu'il n'était pas content de quelque chose. Patiente, elle ne releva pas, même si l'idée de lui demander s'il aurait dit ça à Suki la démangeait terriblement. « Vous m'avez manqués aussi. Où est papa ? »

« Il est encore noyé dans la paperasse comme toujours à la mairie, quelle horreur ! Il faut dire que tout ça s'est décidé en dernière minute. Il est navré de ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir comme il se doit, mais vous êtes tous invités à dîner avec nous », dit Sokka en s'adressant au petit groupe, à nouveau accroché au bras de Suki qui câlinait sa fille contre elle. Cette dernière avait l'habitude de la voir fardée ainsi en l'honneur de l'Avatar Kyoshi. « T'en fait pas Zuko, on trouvera vite qui t'a attaqué, j'en suis sûr »

« J'aimerais que tu aies raison », lui dit l'intéressé, dont le visage s'était assombri.

Katara en profita pour saluer son élève. Cette dernière avait l'air ravie de la voir, et elles s'étreignirent amicalement comme il était de coutume de le faire chez eux.

« Alors, comment se passe ta formation ? Je suis encore désolée de t'avoir laissée en plan dernièrement », s'excusa Katara. En réalité, la tentative d'assassinat de Zuko avait quelque peu modifié son programme. Mais Siku avait l'habitude et ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

« C'est assez calme ces temps-ci, peu de blessés à déplorer - et tant mieux ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai ma soeur pour m'entraîner aussi », lui dit Siku avec un sourire.

Voyant Zuko dubitatif face à l'apparition de Siku, Katara réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et la lui présenta. « Oh hum Zuko, je te présente Siku. C'est mon apprentie, je la forme à la guérison »

« Enchanté », fit-il avec un signe de tête respectueux.

« Oh euh moi de même, Seigneur du feu », bredouilla-t-elle en improvisant une révérence, qui lui rappela étrangement celle de Katara. Toute aussi disgracieuse, même si désormais, Katara ne lui inspirait plus aucunement ce sentiment. Depuis qu'il avait reconnu son amour, et encore, il avait toujours du mal à se faire à cette idée, il trouvait tout ce qu'elle faisait beau. C'était assez déroutant pour son esprit, habitué à la critique sévère, que ce soit envers lui-même ou envers les autres.

« Je vais vous conduire au bâtiment qu'on vous a préparé, j'espère que ça ira », dit Sokka avant de se mettre en route pour le coeur de la ville avec Suki à son bras. Kiyi se rua presque à ses côtés, se mettant à le questionner sur à peu près tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au Pôle Sud. Et ce dernier lui répondait avec fierté, content de voir qu'elle s'y intéressait d'aussi près.

Siku se sépara d'eux arrivée devant la maison qu'elle partageait désormais avec sa famille, venue les rejoindre elle et sa soeur il y a quelques mois. Katara lui promit un entraînement prévu le lendemain matin, et elles se quittèrent sur ces mots. Sura, qui venait accueillir sa soeur leur fit un signe de la main, agitant ses couettes dans le vent.

Zuko le suivit, accompagné de Katara. Il était mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était venu au Pôle Sud, il sentait qu'on le dévisageait, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Ce n'était plus aussi virulent qu'auparavant, mais cela demeurait toujours. Le dur surnom de 'faiseur de cendres' n'avait pas encore disparu, loin de là. Katara sentit son malaise, elle avait elle aussi remarqué les regards inquisiteurs - pour ne pas dire hostiles - que leur jetaient certains membres de la tribu. La jeune femme soupira, lassée. Zuko quant à lui se concentra davantage sur l'architecture des bâtiments, faits entièrement de glace et de bois. Cela n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la petite tribu qu'il avait attaquée sept ans plus tôt. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être au Pôle Nord, la structure pyramidale avec le Palais au sommet en moins. Tout était grand, bien disposé et agencé, avec de larges artères composées à la fois de neige et de glace pour ceux qui préféraient se déplacer en chaussures de glace comme Sokka les appelait.

Ce dernier les mena jusqu'à un bâtiment, à deux artères de la mairie où résidaient Hakoda et Katara, qui servirait plus tard d'ambassade à la Nation du Feu. Sokka avait quant à lui sa propre demeure avec Suki, qu'ils occupaient lorsqu'ils venaient jusqu'au Pôle Sud. Elle se situait juste à côté du bâtiment principal et n'était pas bien grande, puisqu'ils n'étaient que rarement là. Le bâtiment devant lequel ils arrivèrent était à peine plus grand que le leur.

« Voilà votre petit chez vous ! », s'exclama Sokka. Zuko se demandait comment il faisait pour sourire autant, et songea que lui-même ne souriait pas beaucoup. Sauf peut-être en présence de sa famille ou... de Katara. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait fait l'amour à la soeur d'un de ses meilleurs amis, et pria pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas de sitôt. De retour dans son costume de Seigneur du feu, il avait totalement laissé de côté la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Jusqu'à présent.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Sokka leur montra les quelques commodités dont ils disposaient. C'était plutôt vaste, mais néanmoins vide. Seules deux chambres, séparées par une grande pièce à l'étage, étaient habitables sans compter le salon et la cuisine. Katara se sentit rougir en sachant qu'elle devrait à nouveau partager la chambre de Zuko, mais laissa ses pensées charnelles de côté. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Bien, je crois que vous savez tout ! Je viendrais vous chercher pour le dîner », leur dit Sokka. « Tu viens mon coeur ? »

« Je suis toujours là pour la sécurité de Zuko, Sokka », dit doucement Suki, qui lui rendait Hua. « Je ne peux pas... »

Zuko intervint. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable de faire appel à Suki, privant sa famille de sa présence, il ne voulait pas creuser davantage sa culpabilité. « Ne t'inquiète pas Suki, ça va aller »

Cette dernière lui en fut reconnaissante, mais elle se sentait mal à l'idée de le laisser seul. Elle savait que Katara était là, mais se doutait que cette dernière ne resterait pas la nuit. Elle savait pertinemment que Katara ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur l'étrange couple qu'ils semblaient former avec Zuko. Mais Ty Lee et les autres guerrières seraient là pour le protéger. Cela suffisait à la rassurer.

« Merci Zuko », le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire. « Mes soeurs seront là de toute façon, elles m'alerteront en cas de besoin »

Puis ils s'en allèrent, laissant Kiyi, Zuko et Katara avec la garde et les autres guerrières Kyoshi qui se répartirent autour du bâtiment selon le plan arrangé par Suki. Ty Lee resta toutefois avec Kiyi. Zuko était content que sa soeur ait une amie, elle n'était sortie du palais que trop peu de fois depuis qu'elle avait appris son appartenance à la famille royale. Et Zuko restait terriblement occupé la plupart du temps. Au moins depuis que Ty Lee était revenue, Kiyi semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse et enthousiaste, ravie de pouvoir apprendre plein de tours farfelus avec Ty Lee. Zuko ne cautionnait pas, mais il était toujours impressionné par le sérieux de Kiyi quant à ses cours, aussi ne disait-il mot lorsqu'elle prenait le temps de s'amuser.

Mais loin des tours habituels de Ty Lee, Kiyi lui proposa à nouveau de jouer au Pai Sho pour lui apprendre, ce que Ty Lee accepta avec joie. Sokka avait effectivement songé à en laisser un, connaissant la passion de Zuko et d'Aang - qui arriverait incessamment sous peu - pour ce jeu. Katara ne se posait même plus la question de savoir ce que faisait Aang, ou plutôt où il était allé pour récupérer les précieuses informations qui seraient utilisées lors de la réunion. Elle-même lorsqu'elle était en couple avec lui ne savait que peu de choses sur ses activités, hormis les quelques fois où elle avait pu l'accompagner. Le mystère environnait l'Avatar, c'était peut-être naturel. Zuko était toujours un peu inquiet lorsqu'il était question d'Aang, ce dernier ayant parfois une capacité assez extraordinaire pour se retrouver dans le pétrin. Mais son oncle lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, l'Avatar savait bien se débrouiller seul.

Zuko et Katara restèrent seuls, Kiyi étant montée avec Ty Lee jouer au Pai Sho. Katara lui avait promis une partie un peu plus tard. Le fait d'être rentrée "chez elle" ranimait les problèmes qui s'amoncelaient entre son frère, sa famille et Zuko. Sans parler de la menace qui planait désormais au-dessus d'eux, un lieu réunissant tous les chefs de gouvernement étant une cible de choix.

« Je vais faire un peu de thé, si ça te dit », finit par dire Zuko qui s'attelait déjà à trouver une bouilloire. Il entendit Katara rire légèrement derrière lui, et se retourna vers elle, l'air déconfit. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Rien du tout, c'est juste qu'on dirait ton oncle », sourit-elle. Il avait la même réaction que ce dernier, qui pourrait se résumer à un adage : dans le doute, faire du thé. Katara trouvait que Zuko était relativement calme pour quelqu'un qui détestait se retrouver cloué par son état physique. Au moins avait-il cessé de défier ses ordres en essayant de reprendre son entraînement physique.

Zuko, qui avait trouvé tout le nécessaire à thé, et qui préparait ses herbes à thé qu'il avait rapportées, sourit légèrement à son tour. « Je prends ça comme un compliment »

« Ç'en est un », dit Katara qui se rapprocha de lui. Son étreinte lui manquait terriblement à cet instant. Elle posa une main sur son bras et ce dernier en lâcha presque la tasse qu'il tenait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le touche de sitôt, au vu des complications qui s'annonçaient pour eux. Et, au fond de lui, il ne se trouvait pas assez bien pour elle. Katara se ravisa finalement, mais il la retint de son autre main. Ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, les yeux de feu de l'un se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. « J'aimerais tellement t'embrasser », chuchota-t-elle avec regret.

« Je ne puis refuser une si modeste demande », répondit-il en attrapant doucement son menton pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire mais rompit le baiser, elle avait si peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si ça se savait. Elle savait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait le dire. Mais c'était trop tôt.

Zuko soupira. « Tu as honte de moi ? »

Il songeait toujours au mal qu'il lui avait fait dans le passé, à elle comme à ses amis et à sa famille. Il savait qu'elle l'en avait pardonné il y a bien longtemps, mais à présent qu'elle était de retour dans sa vie, il y repensait régulièrement. Et il se demandait s'il aurait été capable d'accorder un tel pardon. Il en avait été incapable avec son père. Katara leva les yeux au ciel. Il recommençait sa crise de "je ne suis pas assez bien" et "tout est de ma faute". Un refrain lassant à ses yeux. Quand allait-il comprendre qu'elle l'avait pardonné ?

« Non Zuko, ce n'est pas ça. Je t'aime, d'accord, et j'ai envie que ça marche. C'est juste... Précipité. Et puis qu'est-ce que ton peuple va dire ? Tu t'en fiches de ça ? Moi à la limite, tant pis. Je ne suis pas obligée de rester ici, mais toi tu n'as pas le choix Zuko. Ils ont déjà eu du mal à t'accepter en tant que Seigneur du feu alors que tu étais l'héritier légitime, et sans doute l'une des meilleures choses qui pouvait arriver au monde, que penses-tu qu'ils vont dire si je deviens ta... », questionna Katara, qui laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Elle n'avait pas encore envie de se qualifier par rapport à Zuko. Et elle ne savait pas quel qualificatif utiliser. « Et j'ai failli te perdre il y a cinq jours, ce n'est pas le moment. Si tes... si ces meurtriers l'apprennent, nous serions tous les deux en danger. Ils trouveraient en moi un nouveau point de pression à exploiter en plus de ta famille. J'aime autant qu'on règle ça avant de penser à nos sentiments égoïstes »

C'était là qu'il la reconnaissait. Katara, qui n'oserait jamais faire passer son égoïsme avant les autres. Elle l'impressionnait avec son altruisme. Il s'en voulut presque de songer à son amour propre. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était tout à fait précipité, cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'ils s'étaient "avoués" l'un à l'autre. Mais rester de marbre alors qu'elle était juste là devant lui, cela lui était très difficile. C'était bien la première fois qu'être indifférent lui était aussi compliqué. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de dire à voix haute qu'elle l'aimait, chose qu'il ne le lui avait encore jamais dit avec des mots.

Ensuite, elle venait de pointer un problème qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Il était tellement tourmenté par ses sentiments dernièrement qu'il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde. Ils pourraient s'en prendre à elle pour essayer de l'atteindre. N'était-ce pas ce qu'Azula voulait lors de leur dernier Agni Kai lorsqu'elle avait changé la cible de son éclair ? Il aurait dû y penser tout de suite. Il lui attrapa doucement l'une de ses mains.

« Je suis stupide et égoïste », commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas qu'il était stupide ou égoïste. Il s'en rendait enfin compte. « Non... Je t'aime »

Le coeur de Katara fondit à ses mots. Mais elle remarqua une expression de tristesse sur son visage. « Et je crois... Que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça... Pas comme ça... Et ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, et pire encore, j'ai peur que tu aies raison »

Il avait beau avoir deux ans de plus qu'elle, il n'y connaissait rien à l'amour avec un grand A. Son histoire avec Mai avait été si étrange qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait qualifier ce qu'ils avaient vécu de relation amoureuse. Et si l'inconnu ne lui avait jamais fait peur, celui-là l'effrayait car il n'était pas le seul maître à bord. Il n'était même plus le maître, son coeur semblait s'être réveillé d'une longue léthargie. Et s'il la perdait, il n'osait imaginer ce dont il serait capable. Et s'il devenait un jour comme son père ? Et s'il faisait encore tout rater avec ses secrets et son amour propre ? Sa mâchoire trembla face aux idées noires qui jaillissaient dans son esprit.

Katara sentit qu'il venait de comprendre tout ce à quoi ils devraient faire face et l'attira contre elle doucement. « Ensemble, nous ferons tout pour qu'ils aient tort. Mais il faut qu'on soit patients », lui dit-elle.

Zuko resta un petit moment à l'enlacer, sentant doucement sa confiance reprendre le dessus alors qu'il respirait son étrange et inhabituel parfum d'ambre. Rien ne leur avait jamais résisté, pourquoi cela arriverait-il maintenant ? Il s'en voulait face à sa faiblesse de coeur. Mais Katara ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, elle avait été un jour amoureuse de l'Avatar, la personne la plus recherchée au monde et la plus exposée aux dangers. C'était un sentiment auquel elle s'était habituée, mais elle savait pour autant que ce n'était pas le cas de Zuko - bien que ce dernier ait déjà eu quelques frayeurs pour son oncle. Les plus grandes frayeurs auxquelles il avait fait face dans le passé le concernaient directement. Il avait réchappé à la mort de nombreuses fois, mais y avait donc fait face autant de fois. Son rapport à la mort était plus développé que celui de Katara. Mais cette dernière avait au contraire fait face de nombreuses fois à la perte d'un être cher, même si pour Aang et Zuko elle avait pu l'empêcher.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Zuko termina le thé. Ils étaient assis face à face et avaient, après un long moment de silence, fini par orienter leur discussion autour du thé et de la nourriture en général. Katara jubilait d'avance à l'idée de voir si Zuko appréciait la cuisine sudiste autant que Katara appréciait la cuisine épicée de chez lui. Kiyi finit par redescendre, souhaitant jouer contre son frère, ce que ce dernier accepta de bonne grâce. Tandis qu'ils jouèrent, et voyant que la partie promettait d'être interminable, Katara se leva puis observa ce qui se passait par la fenêtre. Le soleil était un peu plus bas dans le ciel, mais ne se coucherait pas ce soir. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Zuko et Kiyi ne ressentiraient pas les graves effets de la nuit polaire sur eux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un ouvrage qu'elle avait déjà feuilleté, qui se trouvait sur la commode placée sous la fenêtre. Celui où le portrait et l'histoire de Zuko étaient retranscrits. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lu ce qui avait été écrit à son sujet, s'étant contentée de contempler son portrait. Voyant Kiyi et Zuko occupés à disputer une partie de Pai Sho, elle décida de s'y replonger. Elle apprit enfin ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour où son père l'avait défiguré. Elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Quel père aussi horrible oserait brûler le visage de son propre enfant puis le condamner à l'exil en lui retirant tout droit sur le trône pour avoir simplement parlé alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? 'Un monstre', se dit-elle. Elle s'étonna presque qu'il lui ait laissé la vie sauve.

Katara s'était longtemps demandé ce qui avait pu justifier cette quête acharnée contre l'Avatar puis un changement de camp aussi soudain. Mais à présent qu'elle en savait plus, elle comprenait. Il pensait retrouver une famille, et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa famille ne serait jamais celle dont il avait besoin, il avait tourné les talons et était reparti, et de son propre chef cette fois, vers son oncle. Elle comprenait à présent mieux le lien fusionnel qu'il entretenait avec son oncle. La voix de Kiyi la sortit de ses pensées.

« Katara, j'ai gagné ! », s'écria-t-elle, victorieuse.

Katara ferma aussitôt le livre et le reposa. Elle se leva, encore chamboulée par la somme de connaissances qu'elle venait d'emmagasiner et qui lui permettaient de compléter un peu plus le puzzle qu'était l'histoire de Zuko. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle avait un air sinon grave au moins triste. Katara lui jeta un regard si intense qu'il s'en posa des questions. Il sentait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu dernièrement. C'était comme si elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de terrible. Et il ne se doutait pas que quelque part, c'était le cas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Katara ? », questionna doucement Zuko.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Si... Si, ça va », dit-elle avant de se pencher sur le plateau qui reflétait la défaite de Zuko. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose chiffonnait Katara. Mais il décida de ne pas insister devant sa soeur, qui réclama à jouer avec Katara pour changer. Habituée à la défaite, Katara songea qu'une de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et effectivement, Kiyi lui opposa la défaite la plus cuisante qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Leur jeu n'avait duré que cinq tours.

« Tu n'es pas prête de te mesurer à moi si tu continues de perdre face à ma soeur », se moqua Zuko, qui avait suivi attentivement la partie, se retenant à grand peine à chaque fois que Katara commettait une erreur stratégique.

« J'ai déjà gagné contre toi, je te rappelle », rétorqua Katara.

Zuko sourit. « C'était un coup de chance, j'étais distrait » La mauvaise foi incarnée.

Katara souffla et le tapa dans son épaule droite. « Menteur ! J'ai gagné à la loyale ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu veux bien me remontrer, enfin si tu y arrives ? », minauda Zuko.

Katara posa les mains brusquement sur la table et lui jeta un regard de défi. « Je vais te montrer, ici et tout de suite ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre Seigneur du feu ! »

Il la trouvait terriblement séduisante à cet instant, si bien qu'il fut tout à fait incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Kiyi était hilare à côté d'eux, ne saisissant pas toute la subtilité de la conversation. Ils n'entendirent pas Sokka frapper à la porte, alors ce dernier décida d'entrer.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? »

Katara et Zuko sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Sokka. Il était accompagné de Suki, qui ne s'était pas détachée d'Hua. Celle-ci marchait doucement aux côtés de sa maman, qui la tenait par le bras. Le sol était affreusement glissant. Katara se leva et s'accroupit à hauteur de la petite fille. Celle-ci, intriguée, se dirigea maladroitement vers elle, suivie de Suki qui ne lui lâcha le bras que lorsque Hua eût posé son pied sur le plancher de la demeure. Katara la souleva des airs une fois à portée de ses bras, ce qui la fit rire.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble Suki ! », s'exclama Katara. En effet, en dépit de ses grands yeux bleus, tout le reste évoquait sa mère. Ses cheveux acajou étaient tout ébouriffés avec le vent qui régnait au dehors, et sa peau était bien plus pâle que celle de son père.

« Oui, et bien crois-moi que côté caractère, c'est tout son père ! Tu verrais le bazar qu'elle a mis dans mon maquillage tout à l'heure, un régal », soupira Suki. Hua aimait beaucoup toucher au maquillage que sa mère utilisait pour son visage. Et en dépit de toutes ses manoeuvres pour l'empêcher d'y toucher, Hua trouvait toujours le moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

Katara imagina la petite fardée de rouge et de blanc et rit devant l'image hilarante qui s'imposait à son esprit. Elle reposa la petite au sol, qui partit se réfugier dans les jambes de son père. L'image de Katara avec un enfant dans les bras était une image fort nouvelle pour Zuko, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer avec Hua. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard et se mette à rougir.

« Si nous allions dîner ? », finit par dire Sokka.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher, il devient grincheux s'il a faim », plaisanta Suki qui récupéra sa fille.

« L'ennui, c'est qu'il a toujours faim ! », soupira Katara. Avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas dehors, Sokka lui tendit son manteau, qu'elle n'avait pas remis depuis sa dernière venue au Pôle Sud, qui remontait à plusieurs mois déjà.. « Merci Sokka »

« A-t-on des nouvelles d'Aang ? », demanda Zuko tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux.

« On vient justement de recevoir une lettre, il était avec Toph jusqu'à présent. Je crois qu'il arrive demain avec le Roi de la Terre », dit Sokka avec une joie non-dissimulée. Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami. « Tu nous as fait peur Zuko »

« Je me suis fait peur moi aussi. Sans Katara, j'y passais. Et même avec elle, j'ai failli y passer plusieurs fois. Sans sa vigilance et sa maîtrise, je ne serai plus là pour t'en parler », fit humblement Zuko. Katara rougit à ses propos, mais c'était vrai : elle avait sacrifié la majorité de son sommeil et de son énergie pour le maintenir en vie. Et cela se voyait encore sur son visage, légèrement creusé. « A ce propos... Je suis désolé pour votre grand-mère, et désolé d'avoir retenu Katara avec mon état. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... »

« T'en fait pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute », lui dit Sokka en posant une main sur son épaule. Zuko lui sourit doucement, ce qu'il venait de dire adoucissant sa culpabilité.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la demeure qu'occupait Hakoda. Elle semblait si grande à présent que Sokka ne vivait plus là. Katara y vivait encore lorsqu'elle revenait au Pôle Sud, ce qui était relativement rare. Au moins passerait-elle un peu plus de temps avec son père cette fois. Ce dernier les accueillit chaleureusement.

« Entrez mes amis, entrez. Seigneur du feu Zuko, princesse Kiyi, je suis navré de ne vous accueillir que maintenant, ces derniers jours ont été quelque peu chaotiques », dit-il avec bienveillance avant de s'incliner face à Zuko, qui en fit de même.

« Je vous en prie. Merci encore de nous accueillir ma soeur et moi ici, je sais que ce ne sont pas des temps beaucoup plus facile pour vous. Je me permets de vous présenter nos condoléances », dit poliment Zuko.

Hakoda le remercia d'un hochement de tête, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'attarder sur cet événement qui semblait beaucoup l'affecter, puis se tourna ensuite vers Katara. « Je te félicite mon trésor, tu as sauvé une vie de plus »

Cette dernière rougit. Elle qui s'attendait à un sermon était surprise de le voir si détendu et compréhensif. Ce n'était pas un mal. « J'ai fait mon devoir papa, c'est tout »

Ils s'assirent autour de la grande table qu'Hakoda avait préparé avec l'aide d'autres membres du village, venus en renfort pour honorer leur devoir d'hospitalité. Zuko se plaça face à Hakoda, entre Kiyi et Suki. Katara fit volontiers le service avec son frère tandis qu'Hakoda et Zuko partageaient les premiers éléments dont ils disposaient quant à son agression. Ce que Zuko apprit lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Au Pôle Nord, on déplore beaucoup de disparitions mystérieuses, nous devions en parler dans quelques semaines dans le cas où cela se poursuivrait. Mais cette tentative d'assassinat à votre encontre a quelque peu précipité les choses. Nous soupçonnons un lien entre les deux », lui dit Hakoda.

Kiyi pinça les lèvres. Assassinat, voilà un mot qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Combien de fois avait-elle craint de retrouver le cadavre de son frère au matin ? Bien sûr Zuko, ainsi qu'Iroh et Ursa, tâchaient de la garder à l'écart de tout ceci, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Et Zuko le savait. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle tâchait d'être persévérante à la fois en politique et au combat. C'était pour mieux être à même de vaincre leur ennemi, que ce soit par la force ou la finesse.

Zuko et Katara de leur côté se rappelaient bien les mots d'Iroh. Il avait parlé de trafics de femmes, l'un des nombreux moyens pour se financer. Ils se jetèrent un regard grave, songeant tout deux à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Iroh. Ils priaient pour qu'il ait eu tort, mais Zuko savait que ce n'était pas le fort de son oncle d'avoir tort.

« Pourquoi enlèverait-on des citoyens du Pôle Nord ? Vous êtes certain qu'il y a un lien entre les deux ? Me tuer, ce n'est pas une mission nouvelle, loin de là. Mais enlever des civils ? », questionna précautionneusement Zuko.

« Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels civils qui sont touchés. Ce sont essentiellement des femmes », fit Hakoda en se raclant la gorge, embarrassé par cette révélation. La gorge de Katara se serra. Elle était donc effectivement en danger. Hakoda reprit. « Je ne sais pas exactement si les deux sont liés, mais nous avons été incapables de les trouver jusqu'à présent. Et ils étaient extrêmement bien organisés. Aang nous a fait parvenir quelques détails au sujet de votre attaque dans sa dernière lettre, et le mode opératoire semble assez similaire. Avez-vous la connaissance d'un traître parmi vos rangs ? »

Zuko réfléchit un instant. Iroh lui avait assuré que si traître il y avait, cela ne venait pas du palais. Quelqu'un avait dû se substituer aux gardes qui géraient les entrées et sorties du palais, mais les investigations de son oncle n'avaient rien donné. Le soldat qu'ils avaient fait prisonnier semblait être plutôt ignorant sur l'organisation qu'il servait. Iroh lui avait dit que c'était là un gage de finesse de la part de leur ennemi. Il distillait ses informations avec prudence à ses propres mercenaires pour éviter que ces derniers ne puissent parler.

« Nous n'avons aucun traître, une substitution s'est opérée et a trompé mes hommes. De plus, le peu d'ennemis que nous avons pu faire prisonnier semblent tout à fait ignorants sur l'organisation dont ils font partie. Leur chef doit leur fournir le strict minimum en termes d'informations pour éviter qu'ils ne trahissent le groupe. Ils ne se connaissent même pas entre eux », leur dit Zuko.

Hakoda hocha la tête. C'était bien pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Aang l'avait pourtant prévenu : il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi quelconque. Il semblait avoir des ficelles dans de très hauts milieux. Car pour s'infiltrer dans la cité du Pôle Nord ou dans le palais du Seigneur du feu, il fallait quelques relations et informations. Zuko avait réussi à s'infiltrer au Pôle Nord du temps où il cherchait l'Avatar, mais n'avait eu nulle part où aller ensuite. Sans la bonté d'Aang, il serait mort gelé sur place. Son oncle l'avait traité d'idiot, et à raison. Il n'avait pas les épaules nécessaires à l'époque pour achever sa mission. Cet ennemi semblait avoir les épaules assez larges visiblement.

« Nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance », dit Hakoda d'un ton sombre. « Katara, j'aimerais que tu évites de t'éloigner de la cité. De toute façon, je suppose que tu vas rester avec ton patient, je me trompe ? »

Katara était plutôt surprise de sa présomption. Elle s'attendait à ce que son père lui demande de rester avec lui. Voilà qui changeait peut-être la donne pour elle et Zuko. Restait Kiyi, mais celle-ci n'avait rien soupçonné jusqu'alors. Zuko se demandait ce qu'elle allait répondre. A en juger par son expression, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être choisirait-elle la prudence et resterait-elle avec son père. Il ne lui en voudrait pas.

« Oh... Et bien si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, ce serait préférable. Son état, quoique stable, reste imprévisible », dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

Kiyi sourit franchement, contente de savoir que Katara serait encore présente pour un petit moment, même si son coeur se pinçait de savoir que c'était surtout à cause de l'état de Zuko. Le petit sourire en coin que fit Zuko n'échappa pas à la maîtresse de l'eau et celle-ci songea que loin d'avoir un état imprévisible, c'était plutôt Zuko lui-même qui, entêté, faisait tout pour 'retarder' sa guérison. Elle se souvint de sa stupeur lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé en train d'essayer de muscler son épaule blessée. Il ne l'avait néanmoins plus jamais refait.

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de toi, du moins pas tant que tout le monde ne sera pas arrivé pour cette réunion. Sokka m'assiste déjà », lui dit Hakoda.

Katara fut un peu déçue. Son père ne lui avait jamais demandé assistance, pas à elle, une fille. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle n'était que la cadette. Alors que pourtant elle aurait juré le contraire. Sokka n'était pas la personne la plus responsable qu'il connaissait, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants ou de stratégie guerrière. Le reste, la politique et la diplomatie n'étaient pas vraiment son fort - contrairement à elle. Mais elle ne dit mot et termina son plat, se disant qu'un jour, elle aurait sa chance. Zuko sentit sa déception, et comprit tout de suite ce qui en était la cause. La rivalité fraternelle était un domaine dans lequel il avait pour ainsi dire une connaissance encyclopédique, avec sa soeur comme rivale. Combien de fois son père avait-il préféré se reposer sur sa soeur plutôt que sur lui ? Il ne saurait les compter tant il y en avait eu. Il connaissait Katara. Elle avait aussi son orgueil à satisfaire.

« J'espère qu'il ne sème pas trop la pagaille alors ! », railla Katara. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

« La confiance règne toujours quand tu es là », soupira Sokka. « Tu verras quand tout le monde sera là si je sème la pagaille ! »

Katara eut un petit sourire moqueur qu'elle camoufla en buvant son eau. Zuko peinait à manger, c'était vraiment une nourriture très fade pour lui. Mais il avala tout son plat sans se plaindre une seule fois. Ce n'était pas le pire qu'il avait eu à manger. Durant son exil avec son oncle, ils avaient mangé de la nourriture bien plus infâme. Il chassa ces souvenirs, ne souhaitant pas se couper l'appétit. Katara était assez impressionnée. Kiyi avait une drôle de grimace sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait des plats du Pôle Sud. Mais elle se força à finir, avec une expression plus révélatrice que celle de son frère. Ce dernier questionna Hakoda et Sokka sur les changements opérés dans la cité.

« Nous avons ouvert notre deuxième école, et nous avons de plus en plus de maîtres de l'eau qui naissent », dit fièrement Hakoda qui se tourna vers Katara. « D'ailleurs, il serait bon que tu sois là pour enseigner la maîtrise Katara. Tu es l'une des plus douées dans ce domaine, et Maître Pakku serait ravi d'avoir de l'aide »

« Les maîtres du Pôle Nord sont donc repartis ? », s'étonna Katara. En réalité, elle n'était qu'à demi-étonnée. Les habitants du Pôle Nord étaient pour la plupart toujours très condescendants à l'égard de leur tribu soeur. Voyant la mine défaite de son père, elle comprit. « Il y a encore eu des conflits, c'est ça ? »

« Oui... », fit son père avec une pointe de déception. Mais il eut un sourire. « Toutefois, les choses s'arrangent ! Et il y a encore trop peu de maîtres pour que maître Pakku soit débordé. Tu les as vues je suppose, Siku et Sura ? »

« Oui, je dois vérifier les progrès de Siku demain. Et je lui demanderai peut-être de m'accompagner à la Nation du Feu, pour terminer la guérison de Zuko et dans le même temps, terminer sa formation », déclara Katara. « Avec ta permission, Zuko »

Il fut surpris de son ton solennel. Et même s'il avait du mal à se dire qu'il devrait partager Katara, il ne saurait lui refuser quoi que ce soit. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, et ça fera d'autres maîtres pour t'entraîner Kiyi »

Cette dernière rosit de plaisir, et hocha vivement la tête. Un sourire de Katara le récompensa. Hakoda était un peu plus réservé quant à cette idée. Envoyer les trois uniques maîtres de l'eau du Pôle Sud un tant soit peu entraînés en terre hostile, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il espérait. Il avait une culture à protéger, et au vu des temps troublés, il préférait miser sur la sécurité.

« Je préfèrerais pour l'heure que nous élucidions cette histoire avant de risquer ce qu'il reste de notre culture élémentaire en territoire hostile. Sans vouloir vous vexer Seigneur du feu Zuko », fit Hakoda, visiblement embarrassé.

Katara quant à elle fit la moue. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de régler cette histoire au train où les choses allaient. Mais Hakoda devait sans doute redouter une attaque contre la cité, qui aurait besoin de tous ses guerriers et tous ses maîtres pour se défendre. Le Pôle Sud était en effet, en dehors évidemment du peuple de l'Air, le moins fourni en termes de maîtres. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire que quatre personnes susceptibles de pouvoir défendre la cité avec leur maîtrise : Siku, Sura, Pakku et Katara. Et cette dernière devait non seulement protéger la cité et sa famille, mais aussi Zuko, qui serait bien incapable de se défendre si une attaque se produisait. Elle songea à quel point ce devait être frustrant pour lui. C'était l'un des plus talentueux maîtres du feu, et à cause d'une erreur monumentale, il était condamné encore pour quelques jours sinon quelques semaines à devoir se reposer sur les autres pour se défendre à un moment aussi critique.

« Vous ne me vexez pas. Vous avez raison, je n'avais pas songé à ce problème. Et je ne puis moi-même assurer leur sécurité pour le moment », fit sombrement Zuko, frustré du fait qu'il ait raison.

Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir songé à tous les risques que Katara avait pris en restant au Palais aussi longtemps, même sous escorte. Cette organisation était dotée de puissants maîtres, elle n'en avait envoyé que très peu lors de la dernière attaque. La prochaine risquait d'être dévastatrice maintenant qu'ils avaient connaissance des difficultés qu'ils risquaient de croiser.

Le repas se termina dans le calme, Hakoda leur ayant dit qu'il les préviendrait de l'arrivée d'Aang, que tous avaient hâte de revoir. Suki n'avait pas esquissé un mot durant la conversation, trop occupée avec sa fille. Mais elle n'avait pas raté une miette et avait failli éclater de rire lorsque Katara avait dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester avec Zuko pour le moment. Sokka lui avait jeté un étrange regard, mais Suki n'était pas inquiète : il était encore plus aveugle que leur amie Toph pour ces choses-là. Cette dernière serait actuellement pliée en deux, elle à qui ses pieds disaient toute la vérité. Suki aurait aimé partager ce secret, du moins sans avoir à le révéler, et espérait qu'Aang ait amené Toph à ses côtés.

Elle finit par rentrer avec Sokka et Hua, qui s'était endormie sitôt qu'elle eut mangé. Katara, Kiyi et Zuko partirent en sens inverse vers leur bâtiment. La maîtresse de l'eau était soucieuse, mais ne dit rien. Kiyi était toujours émerveillée par la neige qui couvrait absolument tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, et courait un peu partout, marchant là où il n'y avait aucune trace de pas, ravie d'être la première à fouler cette neige. Le froid qui se faisait vif ne l'arrêta pas.

« Ça va ? », demanda Zuko, qui profitait que sa soeur fût assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

Il n'y avait que quelques passants dans la rue, tous devaient dîner à cette heure. Le soleil, qui était toujours présent, désorientait Zuko. Il n'aurait pas su dire l'heure qu'il était précisément mais sentait la fatigue se diffuser dans son corps. Son épaule redevenait douloureuse, son armure le pesait de plus en plus. Katara le sentait à peine, leur étrange lien s'étant presque dissipé.

Katara jeta un oeil autour d'elle avant de répondre. « Mieux que prévu, je m'attendais à un sermon... »

Elle sembla laisser sa phrase en suspens et s'arrêta tout à coup. Elle se serait giflée. Elle n'était même pas allée à l'autel des morts pour sa grand-mère, qui était à l'extérieur de la cité. Zuko sentit qu'elle hésitait, qu'elle semblait vouloir aller ailleurs. Son regard se dirigea vers la mer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », questionna Zuko.

Katara se mordit la lèvre, mais finit par répondre. « Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas été saluer ma grand-mère »

« Oh ! », comprit Zuko. Il réfléchit. « Peut-être que Kiyi et moi nous pourrions... »

Katara le coupa. « Non. Personne ne doit sortir à cette heure-ci. Mon père a instauré le couvre-feu, en prévention d'une attaque. J'irai plus tard... »

En effet, les portes de la cité avaient été fermées, Hakoda l'avait bien précisé lors du repas. Seul Aang ou une situation extrême pouvait autoriser leur ouverture désormais. Même s'il faisait jour, la cité était vide. Tous étaient partis dormir, les fenêtres calfeutrées le plus possible. Katara allait devoir le faire pour toutes les fenêtres de leur bâtiment, Zuko et Kiyi n'étant sûrement pas très familier avec tous les rideaux et mécanismes à enclencher pour que la nuit soit.

Ils finirent par rentrer, et Katara s'attela à sa tâche. Zuko l'observa attentivement abaisser plusieurs manivelles et fermer plusieurs niveaux de rideaux, pour être capable de l'aider la prochaine fois ou de le faire lui-même tout seul. Il songea que c'était sans doute une des idées de Sokka, ce que Katara infirma.

« En fait, ce sont surtout les ingénieurs du Pôle Nord qui ont oeuvré. Ils ont le même type de mécanisme là-bas », expliqua Katara qui fermait l'ultime fenêtre, celle de la chambre où Kiyi dormirait. « Sokka les a aidés à le perfectionner et à le rendre plus accessible pour nos anciens »

Sokka sous ses airs blagueurs, était en fait aussi altruiste que sa soeur. Zuko s'en rendait compte à chaque fois que Sokka intervenait avec ses idées. Il ne cherchait pas à se les approprier, mais souhaitait les partager le plus possible avec les autres. Zuko lui-même possédait pour les besoins de sa nation bon nombre d'engins imaginés et créés par Sokka et divers ingénieurs. Ils avaient d'ailleurs commencé à diffuser des annonces pour la construction de lignes de chemin de fer pour relier les grandes villes entre elles, à la fois à la Nation du feu et au Royaume de la Terre. Sokka, depuis qu'il vivait avec Suki aux îles Kyoshi, exprimait avec joie sa créativité dans le royaume de la Terre. Toph et ses élèves l'aidaient également beaucoup à façonner ses idées dans le métal.

« Et voilà ! Il fait nuit », fit Katara d'un air satisfait.

Zuko parut sortir de ses pensées, et défit son armure et sa robe d'hiver lui-même. Son épaule le faisait souffrir après avoir porté un tel poids la majeure partie de la journée. Il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir comme le lui avait conseillé Katara. Cette dernière, le voyant se masser l'épaule, lui proposa de le guérir, mais il devait coucher Kiyi d'abord, comme il le faisait toujours.

Cette dernière bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si fatiguée », marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est normal, Kiyi. A la capitale, nous sommes proches des volcans, notre chi est beaucoup plus vif là-bas. Ça ira mieux demain », lui dit Zuko en caressant machinalement le haut de son dos. Il passa une main sur son front, vérifiant que Kiyi n'était pas fiévreuse. Elle ne l'était pas, à son soulagement. « Aller, file te coucher. J'arrive »

Cette dernière monta les escaliers, l'air déjà endormi, laissant Katara et Zuko seuls. Ce dernier semblait préoccupé. Il avait en fait un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette réunion. Ses instincts paranoïaques, acquis après tant d'années à déjouer les complots, étaient en train de se réveiller. Le temps que Kiyi défasse sa robe, Katara en profita pour soulager l'épaule de Zuko à travers le tissu de sa tunique. Elle le sentait très tendu tout à coup.

« Tu es tout crispé », dit-elle tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses gestes. Elle s'acharnait sur un point très précis de son épaule, qui était toute nouée.

« Je mets tout le monde en danger en venant ici », finit par dire Zuko qui la laissait volontiers faire. Il admettait que si ce n'était pas suffisant pour le détendre complètement, c'était plutôt agréable.

« Nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous défendre, tu sais », lui dit Katara. « Et si je suis ton raisonnement, ça voudrait dire que toutes les femmes mettent en danger la tribu ? »

Zuko eut un faible sourire et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle venait de s'appliquer à lui démontrer que son raisonnement était absurde. Il n'était pas le seul visé, les femmes l'étaient aussi apparemment. Et le père de Katara l'était sûrement tout autant, en tant que chef de tribu. Une fois de plus, il se montrait égoïste, en centrant toute la faute sur lui. « Tu as raison. Je suis égoïste »

« Arrête de dire ça, Zuko », gronda Katara qui planta son regard bleuté dans le sien. « Tu es loin d'être égoïste, tu manques seulement d'estime pour toi-même. Tu ne t'accordes pas assez de crédit »

« Aang me l'a déjà dit », lui répondit Zuko. Il hésitait toujours à se confier, c'était une erreur qu'il avait fait avec Mai. Mais il ne reproduirait pas ses erreurs avec Katara. « C'est juste que j'ai tant de choses à réparer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait souffrir le monde entier. Alors que pourtant c'est... »

Il hésitait sur la fin de sa phrase, alors Katara la termina pour lui. « Ton père, et ceux qui l'ont précédé. Pas toi »

« Pas moi... Cela fait six ans que tout s'est fini, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir été couronné hier... », fit Zuko d'un air pensif. Il se ressaisit quand il entendit sa soeur l'appeler. « Je vais aller dire bonne nuit à Kiyi »

Katara hocha la tête, et le suivit, chargée de son armure. Lui portait sa robe d'hiver à la main, son épaule revigorée. Ils déposèrent le tout dans la chambre de Zuko. Katara souhaita la bonne nuit à Kiyi puis Zuko prit le relai. Il embrassa le front de sa soeur, la borda puis ferma sa porte. Celle-ci était gardée par Ty Lee qui souhaita joyeusement la bonne nuit aux deux amis. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose entre eux, mais n'y accordait pas plus d'attention que cela. Zuko retrouva Katara dans la chambre d'à côté, se demandant de quoi la nuit serait faite cette fois.

* * *

 **On se demande ce qu'ils vont faire encore ces deux-là ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review surtout pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me motive toujours énormément ! A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Réunion

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis atrocement en retard (semi-partiels, tout ça) mais je n'ai pas abandonné, très loin de là ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! En plus, c'est le Zutara month, ça tombe tout à fait à pic ! Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **N'oubliez pas les review, ça m'aide vraiment à avancer ! Et merci à ceux qui en laissent systématiquement, vous êtes des perles !**

 **Veuillez excuser les éventuelles fautes qui ont pu se glisser dans le récit :)**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Katara, Zuko, Kiyi, Suki et ses guerrières arrivent au Pôle Sud. Suki prend congé avec sa famille, ravie de revoir enfin sa fille et Sokka, et Zuko, Kiyi ainsi que Katara continuent de cohabiter. Cette dernière prête ses livres à Katara, qui apprend dans l'un d'eux ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Zuko le jour où il a reçu cette cicatrice. Ils échangent plus tard sur leurs craintes respectives, et se promettent de trouver une solution. Invités par le chef Hakoda, ce dernier pense que les disparitions de femmes au Pôle Nord pourraient avoir un lien avec la tentative d'assassinat dont Zuko avait fait l'objet._

*Chapitre 12 - Réunion*

Zuko ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses envies se réveiller à la vue de Katara qui commençait machinalement à enlever son kimono bleu. Il se glissa derrière elle et attrapa son kimono tandis qu'il descendait le long de son dos. Katara s'arrêta dans son geste, surprise, mais Zuko l'empêcha de se retourner.

« Laisse-moi faire », murmura Zuko à son oreille qui passa ses bras sous les siens pour délacer le devant de sa tenue blanche. Katara était toute rouge, incapable de répondre, ce qui le fit rire. Il embrassa la courbe de sa nuque. « Je n'aurais pas tous les jours l'occasion de te déshabiller, alors j'en profite »

Elle se laissa faire, levant les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle sentait son souffle lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle en profita pour s'insinuer dans sa chevelure corbeau, qui fut bientôt délivrée de son chignon. Zuko ayant fini de lui enlever sa tenue blanche, il la laissa se tourner vers lui. Elle se contempla, vêtue de ses bandages. Elle avait une moue perplexe. Zuko eut un air inquiet. Avait-il commis une erreur ?

Elle rit doucement. « Je devrais te laisser faire plus souvent », chuchota-t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice. « Tu sauras bientôt me déshabiller aussi bien que moi »

« Ah oui ? Et si tu me montrais tes talents alors ? », lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi. Elle voulait se payer sa tête ? Elle n'allait pas le faire longtemps.

Katara leva un sourcil, prête à relever ce défi. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le déshabiller si souvent dernièrement que ce ne serait qu'une formalité. Néanmoins, elle prit son temps. Ses mains détachèrent délicatement la ceinture qui maintenait son kimono noir et rouge fermé. Elle prit tout son temps pour le faire glisser sur ses bras. Ne restait que le pantalon. Ils étaient à égalité. Elle passa innocemment une main entre ses jambes, avant de remonter sur son torse. Zuko n'en revenait pas. Lui qui l'imaginait prude s'était lourdement trompé. En réalité, c'était quelque chose où elle n'avait aucune expérience. Elle n'aurait pas osé le faire avec Aang. Mais elle profitait du désir et de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Zuko pour jouer un peu avec le feu.

Ce dernier, dont le désir était pleinement réveillé à présent, attrapa ses poignets brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Habilement, il maintint ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main, en profitant pour la titiller sournoisement entre ses cuisses et sur sa poitrine de son autre main. Elle gémit de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Il finit par relâcher ses poignets, qu'elle plaça derrière sa tête pour l'attirer davantage contre elle. Elle intensifia le baiser, attrapant ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Ses bandages furent défaits rapidement, Zuko n'ayant plus la patience d'attendre. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un.

Katara était quelque peu intimidée face à lui, non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais la fougue de ses sentiments à lui et l'intensité de ses propres sentiments lui faisaient peur. C'était si inhabituel, c'était comme si tout à coup son corps était incendié à la fois de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait nier à quel point c'était bon. Elle le laissa déposer une myriade de baisers chastes et doux tout le long de son corps, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Katara frissonna de plaisir et abandonna ses mains dans sa chevelure de jais. Il la caressait doucement mais fermement, ses mains chaudes suivant le tracé de ses baisers. Il releva les yeux vers elle, ce qui la fit rougir. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres et il remonta vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle attrapa le haut de son pantalon et le fit descendre le long de ses cuisses. Il était vraiment tout en muscles.

Ses yeux bleus passèrent brièvement sur sa virilité dressée. Son humeur était moins audacieuse que la veille, il le sentit et tâcha de retenir le désir incandescent qui enflammait son corps. Il attrapa gentiment l'une de ses mains, celle qui avait reçu la brûlure de l'éclair de Kiyi, et l'embrassa doucement. Il posa ensuite cette même main sur son visage, sur sa cicatrice. Katara fut surprise de ce geste. Et sentant les sillons de sa peau rugueuse, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait lu à son sujet. Un sentiment de tristesse étreignit son coeur. Zuko vit son regard se voiler légèrement. Son excitation retomba.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'allongea, un frisson lié au froid des draps sur sa peau nue secoua son échine. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle pour la réchauffer, fusionnant de nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le temps de la chaleur et de l'humidité n'était plus désormais. Puis il rompit le baiser. Les doigts de Katara retrouvèrent timidement sa cicatrice. Son oeil à demi-fermé se ferma, une expression de sérénité apparaissant sur l'autre partie de son visage.

« J'ai... Je sais ce qui s'est passé... Je suis désolée de penser à ça dans un moment aussi... », hésita Katara. « ...spécial »

Zuko parut frustré, mais commençait à comprendre l'expression de tristesse qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais su avant cela ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Quel idiot il faisait ! Katara déposa un baiser sur son épaule pâle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Ce n'est rien... C'est du passé », soupira Zuko. « J'aurais dû te le dire moi-même... Tu sais, tu es la seule, avec mon oncle, à avoir pu la toucher... »

En réalité, la première fois qu'elle l'avait touchée à cet endroit, il avait été surpris de ne pas réagir. Il avait toujours repoussé quiconque tentait de la toucher, à l'exception de son oncle. Même Mai, et même sa mère et Kiyi n'avaient pas ce privilège. Et pourtant, à Ba Sing Se, lorsque Katara l'avait touchée pour la première fois, il avait senti déjà à cette époque quelque chose de surprenant se produire. Quelque chose de différent.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te toucher... comme ça », avoua Katara en caressant doucement mais avec plus d'assurance le côté gauche de son visage.

Zuko ferma les yeux à son contact. C'était apaisant. Essayant d'oublier l'aspect défiguré et peu plaisant à voir - du moins selon lui - de son visage, il s'abandonna petit à petit complètement à elle. Elle sourit et se plaça sur ses genoux, lui offrant un regard pour le moins intense. Il sentit son excitation revenir.

« Tu es vraiment déroutante, tu sais ? », chuchota Zuko en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent, son désir ayant définitivement repris le dessus sur le reste.

Elle prit un air malicieux qui le fit craquer davantage, si c'était possible. « Ce n'est que l'un de mes nombreux défauts »

Il sourit. « Un défaut dont je sens que je vais raffoler »

Ils unirent à nouveau leurs deux corps, d'une manière plus douce et sensuelle que la veille. Katara sentit à peine la douleur, et se laissa porter par les sensations délicieuses que Zuko lui procurait. Ce soir, il voulait que ce soit elle qui trouve son plaisir. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu se retenir davantage la veille. Ses mouvements étaient amples, sans jamais la brusquer. Katara, qui avait ses mains posées sur son dos, sentait sa musculature bouger à chacun de ses gestes. Elle gémissait légèrement à chaque allée et venue, faisant tout pour atténuer les sons qu'elle émettait malgré elle, ayant une peur bleue que Kiyi ou Ty Lee ne les entendent. Son corps se réchauffait petit à petit, son ventre sembla se resserrer autour de lui. Katara se sentit étourdie, comme saisie d'une émotion que son esprit ne parvenait pas à saisir et à contrôler.

Alors qu'il accélérait son rythme sous le coup de l'excitation, il sentit ses ongles se planter dans son dos mais ne broncha pas. Une de ses mains étaient appuyée sur son épaule à elle, pour la retenir contre lui. Ses yeux bleus se faisaient suppliants, et une main attrapa vigoureusement ses cheveux noirs comme pour l'inciter à aller plus vite, plus fort. Il eut un sourire en coin, et céda volontiers à ses désirs. Il la regardait résister face à son plaisir, une vision qui lui plut. Mais cela commençait à lui être pénible, elle finit par ressentir une irritation désagréable entre ses jambes et grimaça légèrement, assez pour que Zuko le remarque. Il réduit sa cadence jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et l'attira doucement à elle pour l'embrasser. Il se retira complètement et la serra dans ses bras, ses lèvres unies aux siennes en un baiser amoureux.

Katara sourit contre ses lèvres, songeant qu'elle promettait d'être infernale à satisfaire pleinement. Zuko le comprit, mais fut dans un sens ravi de se voir opposer une certaine résistance. Gagner facilement n'était pas dans sa nature, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Katara. Mais il gagnerait. Et loin de gagner contre elle, cette fois, ce serait avec elle qu'il gagnerait. Il passa par-dessus elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? », chuchota Zuko, soucieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Je... Non, c'est juste... Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'habitude d'être autant sollicitée... de ce côté-là », souffla-t-elle, embarrassée.

Zuko sourit à son tour et répondit sur un ton plus léger. « Oh. Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras l'habitude à force, je suis loin de dédaigner ce genre de plaisir »

'Pas comme Aang', songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle riait. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment été réceptif à ce genre de plaisirs. Pour lui, dans sa philosophie de moine, ce n'étaient pas là des choses qu'il devait ressentir. Mais elle chassa ses idées de la tête. Ils n'étaient pas comparables, et ne le seraient jamais. La passion amoureuse brûlait dans les prunelles ambrées de Zuko.

« Je crois que ça me plait bien à moi aussi », avoua-t-elle. Elle restait néanmoins frustrée de savoir qu'elle était passée à côté de ce plaisir pendant aussi longtemps. Au moins, tout serait différent à présent. Puis elle se souvint des difficultés qui les attendaient et son visage souriant se referma.

Zuko lui jeta un regard interrogateur, presque inquiet. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse. « J'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples, quand nous étions plus jeunes, c'était plus simple. Il n'y avait pas... Tout ça »

« C'est vrai », dit-il en caressant sa main. « Mais on trouvera un moyen, je te le promets »

Katara lui sourit, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule, le laissant caresser ses longs cheveux bouclés. « Je t'aime Zuko », murmura-t-elle.

Sa main s'arrêta de la caresser, comme sous le choc par ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'étaient des mots qu'il n'avait que trop rarement entendu dans le passé, à l'exception de son oncle, de sa mère et de sa soeur Kiyi. Pendant longtemps, il pensait comme Mai et sa soeur que les manifestations d'affection étaient ridicules et puériles. Mais il avait compris grâce à son oncle que le pardon et l'amour étaient bien plus puissants que le reste.

Longtemps il s'était demandé comment son oncle pouvait lui pardonner aussi facilement tous ses écarts de conduite et toutes ses fautes. Et il s'était rendu compte que c'était l'amour que sa mère lui avait donné quand il était petit, que c'était l'amour qui lui avait été refusé tant de fois par son père et Azula, et que c'était encore l'amour qui l'avait conduit à être indulgent avec Azula au début de son règne.

Il n'avait désormais plus peur de manifester ses sentiments à présent, du moins pas en ceux en qui il avait confiance. Et il savait que parce qu'il aimait Katara sincèrement, ils trouveraient une solution pour rester ensemble. C'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait et qu'il se faisait à lui-même.

« Je t'aime Katara », murmura-t-il.

Ils finirent par se coucher ensemble, Katara redoutant le lendemain matin, et craignant surtout que Sokka ne fasse irruption comme il aimait si bien le faire. Finalement, elle songeait que ce n'était pas son père qui serait le plus redoutable à convaincre, mais bel et bien son frère. Et Aang ne facilitait pas les choses par son arrivée, prévue au lendemain. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

La nuit fut pénible pour Zuko, son chi était toujours perturbé à cause de la présence constante du soleil au dehors. Il songea que cela devait ressembler à peu de choses près à ce que Katara vivait lorsque la nuit demeurait 6 mois durant. Katara dormit d'un sommeil relativement léger, sentant Zuko se retourner sans cesse sous les draps. Finalement, il avait fini par se coller à elle comme lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble pour finalement ne plus bouger. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son bras pâle la tenait par la taille et elle pouvait sentir son souffle léger contre sa nuque. Il avait dû écarter ses cheveux pour ne pas être gêné.

Katara savait qu'elle devait se lever tôt aujourd'hui pour aller s'occuper de Siku. Mais lors des six mois de jour au Pôle Sud, le temps prenait une dimension très étrange. Le soleil ne faisait que monter et descendre sans jamais disparaître. Il était encore bas dans le ciel, signe qu'il restait encore un peu de temps à Katara. Elle aurait voulu serrer Zuko contre elle, mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller, lui qui avait tant lutté pour s'endormir. Alors elle resta à somnoler un peu jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit venue.

Elle finit par se lever, essayant de ne pas réveiller Zuko, qu'elle embrassa tout de même d'un baiser léger sur le front. Puis elle remit ses bandages, ne les ayant pas remis la veille après leur moment d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais dormi nue auparavant. Puis elle passa son kimono et son manteau polaire avant de quitter la pièce. Descendant les escaliers, elle remit de l'ordre à ses cheveux. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Kiyi qui s'avançait pour monter les marches.

« Oh Kiyi, tu m'as fait peur », lui dit Katara.

« Désolée. Zuko va bien ? Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil cette nuit... », avoua cette dernière. Son visage enfantin était effectivement fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés.

Katara se tendit légèrement. Si elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, peut-être les avait-elle entendus ? Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. « Il va bien, mais je crois qu'il a eu autant de difficulté que toi à dormir. Je ne pensais pas que le soleil avait autant d'effet sur vous les maîtres du feu »

Kiyi étouffa un bâillement. « Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Enfin je savais que je fatiguais quand le soleil se couchait, mais j'ignorais à quel point il pouvait nous tenir éveillé »

« J'espère que ça ira mieux, tu voudrais m'accompagner ce matin ? Je vais voir mon apprentie, peut-être qu'on croisera Sokka. Enfin si tu ne te sens pas trop fatiguée bien sûr », lui dit Katara qui dressait une table pour le petit déjeuner.

Kiyi parut embêtée. « Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Zuko tout seul... »

Katara sourit. Elle était aussi prévenante que son frère. Et elle savait qu'ils étaient en territoire inconnu, et qu'en dépit de sa garde, nul ne savait ce qui pouvait arriver. Zuko étant toujours dans l'incapacité de se défendre, Kiyi se voulait d'honorer ce devoir elle-même.

« Ty Lee est là ? », demanda Katara. Elle venait de se souvenir que cette dernière était présente la nuit passée.

« Je crois qu'elle est dehors avec Suki », lui dit Kiyi. Katara soupira. Elle sentait déjà le regard narquois et inquisiteur de cette dernière peser sur elle, par rapport à la nuit dernière. La journée allait être longue.

« Tiens, prend un peu de viande, ça te remettra d'aplomb. Il y a aussi des galettes de farine si tu veux. Je vais aller voir Suki », fit Katara en désignant les aliments. Kiyi était curieuse de goûter la viande du Pôle Sud, salée à souhaits. Aussi ne rechigna-t-elle pas à manger. Elle faisait sans le savoir comme Katara, qui roulait la viande dans les galettes de farine pour la manger.

Cette dernière vérifia son reflet dans le miroir puis sortit. Suki était là, démaquillée, en train de discuter avec Ty Lee, Hua sur son dos. Les enfants ne marchaient pas si tôt au Pôle Sud, les accidents liés à la glace étant très fréquents. Hua avait fait sa timide toute la veille, mais semblait à présent bien réveillée.

Cette dernière remarqua immédiatement Katara et s'empressa de le faire savoir. « Tata ! »

Sa mère se retourna et vit effectivement Katara. « Hé Katara ! Bien dormi ? », l'appela Suki en lui faisant signe.

Katara s'approcha d'elles avec un sourire. « Ça va, et vous ? »

Ty Lee fut la première à répondre et étouffa un bâillement. Katara était anxieuse de connaître sa réponse, ayant toujours peur que cette dernière ne les ait entendus. « Calme comme un lac ! D'ailleurs moi je vais dormir ! Qui doit venir me remplacer ? »

« Shina, elle arrive », indiqua Suki qui la désigna. Cette dernière arrivait d'un pas tranquille. Katara se souvenait d'elle, elle était souvent de garde avec Suki, mais n'avait jamais pu savoir son nom. « Ah moi, la petite puce ne m'a offert aucun répit. Elle a voulu dormir avec moi la nuit dernière »

« Maman, je veux descendre ! », fit cette dernière avec insistance.

Suki lâcha un soupir, ce qui fit rire Katara. « Attend je vais la prendre avec moi »

« Je veux marcher ! », rétorqua la petite. Katara l'aida à descendre du dos de sa mère en défaisant le tissu épais qui la maintenait contre cette dernière, et la mit sur ses deux petites jambes dans la neige.

« D'accord pour marcher, mais tu me tiens la main, ça glisse ici », lui dit Katara en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Hua fit la moue mais sourit en voyant qu'elle parvenait à marcher sans glisser.

Katara entreprit de marcher avec elle, Suki la suivant de près. Shina était déjà postée devant le bâtiment. Elle n'avait fait qu'un signe de tête en signe de salutation. C'était quelqu'un d'assez taciturne. L'inverse de Ty Lee en somme.

« Comment va Zuko ? », lui demanda Suki.

« Disons qu'il a peiné à trouver le sommeil, avec ce soleil », fit Katara. « Mais je crois qu'il s'est finalement endormi ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller »

Suki remarqua que Katara paraissait nerveuse. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Non... C'est juste... Aang devrait arriver aujourd'hui et... Enfin, c'est toujours compliqué, je ne sais pas comment on va faire », lui dit Katara qui tâchait de minimiser les détails. Hua ne comprenait peut-être pas tout, et ne semblait visiblement avoir cure de ce que les deux femmes disaient, mais il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risques. « Et Ty Lee ? Elle est au courant ? »

« Elle a des soupçons. Vos "auras" semblaient rayonnantes ces derniers jours selon elle. Surtout celle de Zuko, qu'elle a eu le temps d'observer quand nous le protégions au début de son règne », expliqua Suki avec un petit sourire. Elle n'était pas contre voir Zuko de bonne humeur, c'était si rare.

Katara hocha doucement la tête. Ce truc des auras était un peu comme les pieds de Toph, capable de tout deviner. D'ailleurs Katara se demandait si Aang serait accompagné de Toph. Si tel était le cas, elle saurait au moment où elle les verrait qu'ils étaient "ensemble". Katara ne pouvait pas tellement parler de couple, ils devaient se cacher de tout le monde pour le moment. Suki reprit.

« Mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est une tombe quand elle veut. Pour le reste, on trouvera un moyen », la rassura Suki. « Aang est plus compréhensif que tu ne le penses »

« Je sais bien, j'ai vécu des années avec lui je te rappelle... Mais je préférerai qu'il ne le sache pas tout de suite. Du moins pour l'instant », fit Katara. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le soleil, qui montait petit à petit dans le ciel. « Je devrais aller voir Siku, elle doit m'attendre »

Suki vit qu'elle hésitait à l'idée de laisser Kiyi et Zuko seuls. Suki la rassura aussitôt. « Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, Shina est là. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard, j'ai dit à Shina que tu allais voir Siku, au cas où ils auraient besoin de toi pour l'épaule de Zuko »

« Parfait. Son épaule va bien normalement, mais il faudra la rééduquer correctement s'il veut pouvoir s'entraîner à nouveau et maîtriser son feu au même niveau qu'avant », dit Katara avec un soupir. Le chemin promettait d'être long, d'autant qu'elle savait que Zuko était plus qu'infernalement impatient de reprendre l'exercice. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, jugeant que dans la même situation, elle serait peut-être même encore plus impatiente que lui.

« Tu t'en sortiras à merveilles », fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Katara rougit, consciente du sous-entendu que son amie venait de faire. « Je t'accompagne »

* * *

Zuko émergea péniblement de son sommeil. Il avait passé une sale nuit, à se retourner dans tous les sens, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Au moins, ce n'était pas à cause de sa paranoïa ou de la douleur, mais bien à cause du soleil. Son chi était complètement perturbé, ce qui lui donnait la sensation d'avoir mal au cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata l'absence de Katara. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il était déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là avec lui. S'enivrant de l'odeur qu'elle avait laissé sur son oreiller, il se redressa brusquement. Quelle heure était-il ? Il espérait ne pas avoir dormi trop longtemps, quelle image cela donnerait de lui ?

Il attrapa un pantalon propre qu'il avait amené avec lui, ainsi qu'une tunique qui ressemblait en tous points à celle qu'il portait habituellement, si ce n'était qu'elle était doublée pour garder la chaleur. Il détestait le froid, qui réduisait ses flammes à peau de chagrin et réveillait une douleur familière dans son épaule en convalescence. Il voulut enfiler trop vite sa tunique et son épaule le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre.

« Bon sang ! Ah ! », râla-t-il en s'arrêtant net dans son geste.

Il serra des dents et enfila précautionneusement sa manche. Et lorsqu'il voulut faire son chignon habituel, il échoua lamentablement et poussa un nouveau grognement. La journée allait être longue. Et ce n'était pas avec une tenue si peu décente pour son rôle de Seigneur du feu qu'il allait mettre le nez dehors. Il soupira, mit ses bottes et sortit de la chambre.

Il salua la guerrière Kyoshi qui se tenait dans le couloir, et lorsqu'il demanda où se trouvait Kiyi, celle-ci pointa de la tête le bas de l'escalier. Taciturne et discrète à souhaits, c'était des qualités qu'il appréciait, surtout lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il songea qu'il n'était pas vraiment de mauvaise humeur, il était agacé que son corps ne soit pas aussi adaptable qu'il l'aurait cru. Le climat du Pôle Sud et lui allaient avoir un peu de mal à s'entendre.

Kiyi était assise et lisait sur la table. Une assiette était posée de l'autre côté, recouverte d'une cloche en métal. Kiyi la lui avait laissée pour qu'il mange. Cette dernière leva les yeux et sourit en voyant son frère. Ce dernier se sentait penaud à l'idée d'avoir dormi plus que sa soeur, mais essaya de ne pas y penser. Il était toujours en voie de guérison après tout, et donc pas au sommet de sa forme.

« Ça va Zuzu ? Tu as l'air... fatigué », dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sollicitude. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi elle non plus visiblement.

« Toi aussi, Kiyi », lui dit Zuko avec un léger sourire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors, tentant d'estimer l'heure qu'il était. Mais impossible de savoir. Il choisit une autre approche. « Tu sais où est Katara ? »

« Elle est partie avec Suki chercher Siku. Je crois qu'elles allaient à la maison de médecine. Katara ne devrait plus tarder, elle m'a dit qu'elle revenait. Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi », répondit Kiyi en feuilletant distraitement son livre. C'était celui sur les seigneurs du feu. Zuko se dit que Katara devait l'avoir lu la veille, ce qui expliquait l'attitude de celle-ci la veille lorsqu'il lui avait fait toucher sa cicatrice pendant leur moment d'amour.

Si sa soeur savait à quel point Katara s'inquiétait pour lui... Réprimant un sourire amusé, il s'assit là où se trouvait l'assiette et souleva la cloche. De la viande séchée et des galettes de farine. Plus simple que ce dont il avait l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas le pire qu'il ait eu à manger. Avec son oncle ils avaient parfois mangé des choses infâmes durant leur exil. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais ça manquait cruellement d'épices. Mais plus encore, c'était Katara qui lui manquait. Était-ce possible que quelqu'un lui manque à ce point aussi vite ? Il se faisait peur. En quelques jours il avait l'impression d'avoir changé... tout en étant resté le même. C'était déroutant. Il termina son encas, qu'il essaya de limiter car s'ils devaient déjeuner bientôt, il serait sage et respectueux de montrer de l'appétit. Son bras ne s'apaisait pas, mais il serrait les dents. Il décida de relire ce que ses conseillers lui avaient conseillé la veille. Ces derniers étaient restés à bord du dirigeable. Si une attaque se produisait, ils seraient capables d'agir ou de prévenir son oncle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit la trentième page du rapport que Katara fit son apparition. Son coeur sembla se réchauffer tout à coup. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même s'il l'avait déjà vue des dizaines de fois dans ses tenues bleues. Tout demeurait simple au Pôle Sud, tous portaient les mêmes types de vêtements, qu'ils soient de la famille du chef ou non. Mais Katara les éclipsait tous aux yeux de Zuko.

« Je me demandais si tu allais te réveiller un jour », la taquina Katara qui enlevait son manteau.

Zuko se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas son genre de dormir autant. « Et bien... Oui »

« Je te taquine », sourit Katara. « Comment va ton épaule ? »

Zuko soupira. Elle lui faisait mal, ce n'était certes pas aussi douloureux qu'avant, mais c'était assez désagréable. Il l'avait senti lorsqu'il s'était habillé. Mais il détestait se reconnaître comme faible devant elle. Et pourtant, elle l'avait vu au plus bas. « Un peu mal, mais ça ira »

« Menteur, je t'ai entendu râler ce matin », fit Kiyi sans lever le nez de son livre. Zuko se tourna vers elle, irrité, mais elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, se contentant de sourire. Katara se mordit la lèvre pour dissimuler son amusement intérieur. Il voulait toujours montrer qu'il était le meilleur.

« C'est à moi d'en décider », trancha Katara, qui lui fit signe de venir dans la pièce d'à côté tandis qu'elle allait chercher un peu d'eau pour soulager son épaule.

C'était un salon de taille spacieuse. Les sièges, en bois, étaient couverts de fourrures diverses, rendant le tout confortable. Ils auraient pu aisément réunir une dizaine de personnes dans la pièce. Les rideaux bleus laissaient passer faiblement la lumière du soleil. Katara en tira un pour faire entrer plus de lumière, puis s'assit. Zuko fit de même. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, signe qu'il était contrarié. Et Katara se doutait de la raison, mais préféra en être sûre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle l'aida à défaire un pan de sa tunique pour révéler son épaule.

La cicatrice qu'il portait commençait à avoir un aspect normal. Il n'y avait plus de rougeurs et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'infection. Katara comprit que la douleur venait de l'intérieur de son épaule, et non de la plaie. Sans doute le froid, auquel son corps était loin d'être habitué.

« Rien », grommela-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils quand Katara appliqua son eau sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr... », soupira Katara. Elle pensait qu'il était contrarié de ne pas guérir assez vite et d'être plus faible qu'elle en ce moment. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Zuko se sentit beaucoup mieux. « Merci... Je te dois tellement », murmura-t-il. Il semblait réellement à bout de nerfs.

« Oh ! », fit tout à coup Katara comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Elle replaça l'eau dans son contenant. « Tu es contrarié parce que tu penses me devoir quelque chose ? Sérieusement, Zuko ? Tu ne me dois rien du tout ! »

Ce dernier répondit aussitôt, élevant la voix. « Bien sûr que si ! Et même si je ne te devais rien... Je suis faible, et je ne peux même plus me défendre tout seul ! Et tout ça parce que j'ai été assez bête pour penser qu'il n'y avait que ma famille pour maîtriser les éclairs ! Mais quel idiot je suis ! », explosa-t-il en se levant tout à coup. « Quel genre de dirigeant suis-je donc ? Je suis incapable de défendre les personnes que j'aime ! Comment puis-je défendre ma nation... »

Il finit par soupirer comme s'il venait de se souvenir de respirer. Katara se leva doucement. « Tu as tort, Zuko. Et je vais te le prouver »

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, ce dernier ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Il voulut remettre sa tunique correctement, mais elle l'en empêcha, l'ouvrant au contraire un peu plus. Puis elle passa sa main sur son ancienne cicatrice, qu'il portait au milieu du torse.

« Tu te souviens de ça ? Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me protéger, je ne serai plus là aujourd'hui. Et tu ne l'as pas fait que pour moi, tu l'as fait comme tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel de tes sujets. Parce qu'un dirigeant doit être prêt à tout sacrifier pour sa nation. Tu as ça en toi », dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle se souviendrait de ce moment toute sa vie. Ce moment où il avait mit sa vie en danger pour sauver sa personne.

« Tu n'es pas faible Zuko. Regarde-toi, tu as pris un éclair il y a quoi... à peine une semaine et quelques ? Et pourtant tu es là, debout », dit-elle, presque ébahie par ce qu'elle disait. Zuko lui avait causé des sueurs froides avec son état. Il lui était arrivé de penser qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas cette fois. Et pourtant, il était toujours là. « Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel je t'ai vu, j'ai... j'ai cru... J'avais beau penser que tu t'en sortirais, je n'en étais jamais sûre. Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais raison d'y croire. Ton épaule sera bientôt guérie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et on retrouvera ceux qui ont fait ça, je les ferai payer moi-même s'il le faut ! »

Elle avait l'air si féroce à cet instant. Comme lorsqu'elle avait menacé de le tuer lorsqu'il était devenu un membre de leur groupe. Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle tuerait cette fois, mais ceux qui oseraient le toucher à nouveau. Katara ne les laisserait pas faire, jamais. Elle s'en fit le serment. Elle n'avait pas pu le protéger contre ses ennemis au Palais, ça n'était pas son rôle, mais elle le protègerai contre tous ceux à venir. Elle avait choisi de se lier à lui, elle ne faillirait pas. Et ce n'était pas uniquement pour ce que Zuko représentait aux yeux du monde, mais pour la personne qu'il était à ses yeux à elle.

Zuko s'approcha timidement d'elle et lui prit une main. Il semblait soucieux. « Tu as toujours les mots justes », finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire. Toute trace de colère avait disparu pour le moment. Il n'était pas seul, et il ne le serait plus. Peu importe la manière, il trouverait un moyen de rester avec elle.

Katara soutint son regard un petit moment. Elle aimerait tellement le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était sa force. Ce ne serait pas peu dire, elle réalisait combien elle avait donné en énergie pour le maintenir en vie. Même pour Aang elle ne s'était pas privée de sommeil, et pourtant elle s'en occupait chaque jour. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tout cela. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas possible.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans la pièce d'à côté et ils se lâchèrent les mains. Zuko réajusta sa tunique en deux temps trois mouvements. Kiyi sursauta, manquant d'en faire tomber son livre. Elle avait tout entendu de la conversation entre son frère et Katara, et était tout à fait d'accord avec cette dernière. Tous scrutèrent l'entrée et virent Sokka faire irruption dans un vacarme qui froissa les oreilles de Zuko, qui songea que Sokka avait autant de subtilité et de délicatesse qu'un Rhino Komodo.

« Salut tout le monde ! Aang est arrivé avec le roi de la Terre ! Et devinez quoi ? Toph est de la partie ! », s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'était exactement ce que Katara craignait, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Zuko quant à lui était en train de comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il se disait que ne pouvant être pieds nus au Pôle Sud avec toute cette neige, elle ne s'apercevrait de rien. Mais c'était mal connaître Toph. Sans compter Ty Lee et sa capacité à lire les auras. Zuko n'y avait pas encore songé, mais Katara elle y pensait beaucoup. Suki et Ty Lee étaient déjà au courant, et bientôt Toph le serait aussi.

« Vraiment ? Nous devrions aller les accueillir dans ce cas », fit Katara avec un sourire forcé. Elle reprit son manteau et Zuko put mettre le sien, son bras ne le faisant plus souffrir. Kiyi fit de même avec son manteau fourré noir, salua Sokka, et tous sortirent de la maison.

« Dit Sokka, on fera des chaussures de glace aujourd'hui ? J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre ! », fit Kiyi avec un sourire.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester avec toi aujourd'hui pour ça Kiyi, nous devons commencer à discuter. Il ne manque plus que la délégation du Pôle Nord pour cette réunion », fit-il en se tournant vers Zuko pour être sûr qu'il entende. « Mais je crois que Sura sera ravie de t'apprendre ! Elle maîtrise vraiment son sujet, Toph a eu une bonne idée avec les lames de métal »

« Oh ce serait vraiment formidable ! Tu es d'accord, Zuko ? », demanda-t-elle. En l'absence de sa mère, c'était à lui de décider.

« Oui, mais soit prudente », fit Zuko avec prévenance. Même s'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, après tout ils avaient une guérisseuse de renom et une autre en devenir, il préférait rester prudent. Comme toujours.

Elle sourit de manière entendue puis se tut, toute heureuse de pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle activité qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de pratiquer à la Nation du feu. Sokka raconta plus ou moins les potins du jour à Katara et Zuko. Ce dernier soupira devant le moulin à paroles qu'était le frère de celle-ci. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, mais Zuko ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête de temps en temps pour ne pas contrarier Sokka.

Ils arrivèrent au même endroit où le dirigeable de Zuko s'était posé. Appa était là, et Aang, et Toph, ainsi que le dirigeable du roi de la Terre. Ce dernier descendait justement accompagné de son ours Bosco. Zuko trouvait toujours cela extrêmement ridicule, mais se gardait toujours de faire le moindre commentaire. Au moins il ne pouvait pas être pire que Kuei en tant que dirigeant. Katara trouvait son ours assez amusant, mais déplorait le manque de sérieux de son maître. Mais elle souriait, il fallait de tout pour faire un monde. Elle se tenait à côté de Zuko, se surprenant encore à remarquer le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Le sommet de sa tête arrivait à peine au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier.

Toph et Aang furent les premiers à arriver jusqu'à eux. Zuko était ravi de voir son ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu sur ses deux pieds depuis un certain temps à présent. Ils s'étreignirent comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient.

« Je suis content de te voir debout, mais je savais que tu serais entre de bonnes mains », lui dit Aang en se tournant vers Katara, qu'il étreignit de façon plus modeste, plus distante. Le malaise était toujours perceptible entre eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le feu de l'action.

Il étreignit enfin Sokka qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et salua respectueusement les guerrières Kyoshi, Suki, qui n'avait toujours pas repris son service de manière officielle, et Kiyi qu'il serra dans ses bras. Lui arborait toujours les couleurs des nomades de l'air, avec une tenue néanmoins prévue pour les grands froids du Pôle Sud. C'était Katara qui le lui avait cousu, ce qui lui rappela nombre de souvenirs qui n'étaient désormais plus que cela : des souvenirs.

Toph salua tout le monde d'un simple signe de la main. « Je ne fais pas trop dans les câlins, mais le cœur y est. Ça fait longtemps ! »

Katara sourit. Toujours égale à elle-même. Tous saluèrent respectueusement le roi de la Terre Kuei, puis Toph se dirigea vers la cité d'un pas décidé. Sentant que les autres n'avaient pas l'air de suivre, elle se tourna vers eux. « Bon vous venez ou vous prenez racine ? »

Ils suivirent tous la cadence. Aang resta à l'arrière avec Zuko, pour discuter de ses découvertes. Il préférait pour le moment que seul un nombre restreint de personnes soit au courant. Et puisque Zuko était le principal concerné, ce serait le premier à le savoir. Katara décida de les laisser entre eux et de détourner l'attention de son frère avec l'aide de Kiyi et de Toph.

* * *

« Qu'as-tu découvert, Aang ? », lui demanda Zuko. Il était fatigué de ne pas savoir et d'être dans l'attente. Il avait besoin de passer à l'action. Et il avait besoin d'en finir avec tout ça pour pouvoir enfin prétendre construire une relation avec celle qu'il aimait.

« En fait... Peu de choses. Toph a envoyé ses élèves sillonner le Royaume de la Terre, ils nous tiendront informés. Ils sont extrêmement discrets, Je n'ai pas pu en tracer un seul. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient dissimulés, au contraire, je pense qu'ils œuvrent au grand jour. Mais aucune des personnes disparues au Pôle Nord n'est reparue depuis. Non plus que ceux ayant disparu au Royaume de la Terre. Je continuerai de chercher, je pense que si nous découvrons où sont ces personnes, nous pourrons les vaincre »

« Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. S'ils œuvrent au grand jour, cela veut dire qu'ils ont des espions partout. Peut-être même ici », fit Zuko d'une voix inquiète.

Il était inquiet pour sa famille, même s'il savait pertinemment que son oncle ne se laisserait pas prendre aussi facilement. Et pour Kiyi, car même s'ils étaient entourés de puissants maîtres, et même si elle-même en était une en devenir, il n'aimait pas la savoir exposée au danger.

« J'ai demandé à mon oncle d'examiner avec soin les comptes de nos compagnies exportatrices. L'argent est le nerf de la guerre, peut-être que si nous trouvons une anomalie, nous pourrons remonter jusqu'à eux. J'avais songé à demander une coopération de la part du royaume de la Terre sur ce sujet, étant notre plus grand allié du point de vue commercial. Toph travaille beaucoup avec les ingénieurs du métal, peut-être qu'elle pourrait intervenir », dit Zuko, qui exposait déjà ce qu'il allait dire lors de la réunion.

« C'est une bonne idée Zuko. Mais je pense que nous devrions attendre la réunion pour en discuter. Si des espions se cachent parmi nous et recherchent des informations, il ne vaudrait mieux pas leur donner de quoi se sustenter. Peut-être que distiller de fausses informations pourrait les révéler au grand jour. Mais je suggère que nous parlions de cela quand nous y serons », déclara Aang avec sagesse.

« D'accord », dit Zuko.

* * *

« Comment vont tes élèves, Toph ? », demanda Katara avec un sourire.

Toph sourit à son tour d'un air narquois. « Ils sont moins benêts qu'avant, je leur dois au moins bien ça. Et nous avons de plus en plus de recrues en maîtrise du métal. Je les ai laissé en compagnie des plus aguerris dans leur quête d'informations. J'espère que Tête de Flèche ne fait pas fausse route »

Katara se rembrunit. Elle ignorait encore comment élucider ce mystère. Et comment trouver une solution à l'histoire compliquée qu'elle venait à peine d'entamer avec Zuko. Mais elle tâchait de ne pas trop y penser, de peur que Toph ne se doute de quelque chose. Mais celle-ci, Katara l'ignorait, se doutait déjà de quelque chose.

« Vous maîtrisez vraiment le métal ? », demanda timidement Kiyi. Puis elle se reprit, réalisant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu Toph. Sa mère la rabrouerait pour son manque de manière. « Oh hum... Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentées, je suis Kiyi, la... »

« ...Deuxième petite soeur de l'Étincelle je présume ? Ça se sent, tu es toute raide comme ton frère. De vrais piquets ma parole ! », s'esclaffa Toph avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux. « Je suis Toph, le plus grand Maître de la Terre de tous les temps, et tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai que faire des politesses »

Katara rit. « Tu as l'art de t'introduire, dis-moi... »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? », renchérit Sokka.

« J'ai inventé la maîtrise du métal, je crois même que mon titre n'est pas à la hauteur de cet exploit », répondit Toph sur un ton sarcastique.

Kiyi demeura ébahie. Elle rencontrait enfin la créatrice de la maîtrise du métal. Zuko lui en avait beaucoup parlé, à sa demande. Iroh trouvait bon qu'elle puise comme lui et son neveu dans la sagesse des quatre éléments. C'est ainsi qu'elle a apprit que la maîtrise de la terre pouvait se muer en maîtrise du métal, tout comme la maîtrise du feu se muait en maîtrise des éclairs. Et elle voulut bien évidemment en savoir plus, et après avoir tanné Zuko pendant plusieurs soirs d'affilée, il avait fini par lui raconter certaines de ses histoires impliquant Toph la Fripouille Aveugle.

« C'est incroyable ! Et c'est v... toi qui a créé les chaussures de glace ? Zuko a dit que je pourrais essayer d'en faire ! », s'exclama Kiyi, toute guillerette.

« Oui, c'est moi ! », commença Toph.

Sokka l'interrompit brutalement, lui faisant signifier son désaccord. « Hey ! »

« D'accord, c'est Sokka qui a eu l'idée, mais c'est moi et mes élèves qui les avons fabriquées. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet, je ne vois pas grand chose sur la neige et sur la glace, même si j'entends parfaitement ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mais apparemment ça a pas mal facilité les choses pour le Pôle Sud, alors... Et puis ça fait un exercice supplémentaire pour mes élèves, ils n'en font jamais assez à mon goût ! »

« Si nous allions déjeuner ? Papa est impatient de vous revoir, surtout toi Aang ! », lança Sokka à l'adresse de ce dernier qui était encore loin derrière avec Zuko. Katara s'inquiétait de ce qu'Aang avait pu découvrir, mais tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître.

Ils furent à nouveau tous invité à manger en compagnie d'Hakoda, mais n'évoquèrent que peu le sujet de leur présence. Ils préférèrent au contraire parler des récentes améliorations ainsi que celles prévues pour le mois prochain. Zuko avait promis d'envoyer ses meilleurs ingénieurs pour aider à l'agrandissement du port modeste dont jouissait le village. Le Roi de la Terre Kuei promit la même chose, et parla du partenariat entre les entreprises du royaume de la Terre et celles de la Nation du Feu. Sokka de son côté avait comme toujours foule d'idées sur l'aménagement du port et les nouveaux navires dont pourrait bénéficier sa tribu. Il fallait également renforcer leurs défenses car contrairement au Pôle Nord qui jouissait d'une population de maîtres assez nombreuse pour renforcer les bâtisses avec de la glace, ce n'était pas le cas de leur tribu soeur du Pôle Sud.

Les quatre restèrent à discuter et Katara décida finalement d'accompagner Kiyi pour voir Sura. Zuko était entre de bonnes mains, et Aang saurait rappliquer dans la seconde s'ils avaient besoin d'elle. De plus, cela lui éviterait une gaffe quant à sa relation avec Zuko. Mais c'était sans compter sur Toph qui choisit de les accompagner.

Sura était plus que ravie à l'idée d'apprendre à Kiyi comment patiner correctement. Siku était également de la partie, espérant égaler sa soeur en maîtrise de l'eau sur la glace. Toph façonna un siège confortable pour elle, ne trouvant aucune utilité à patiner. Et elle devait soutirer certaines informations à Katara. Sura aida Kiyi à s'équiper et en profita pour faire connaissance.

« Une princesse de la Nation du feu ? Oh... Euh... », fit Sura avec appréhension. Elle et sa soeur avaient caché leur maîtrise pendant longtemps par crainte de la Nation du feu. Et voilà que la princesse en personne souhaitait glisser sur la glace avec elles.

« Ça pose un problème ? », demanda gentiment Kiyi, qui ne soupçonnait rien quant aux deux soeurs.

Siku intervint. « Pas du tout ne t'en fait pas, allez viens on va te montrer ! »

Et finalement l'appréhension de la plus jeune s'évapora en s'apercevant de la gentillesse de Kiyi. Cette dernière tomba plusieurs fois sous l'expression grimaçante de Katara à chaque fois que cela se produisait. Mais Kiyi disait que tout allait bien et persévérait. Sura leur montra plusieurs tours, maîtrisant la glace sous forme liquide tandis qu'elle enchaînait sauts et pirouettes.

Toph de son côté commença à titiller sa maître de l'eau favorite. « Zuko a l'air d'aller bien, tu aurais vu Aang quand il est venu me trouver sans même savoir s'il avait survécu, j'ai cru qu'il allait entrer en état d'Avatar. Et vu que tu n'es plus là pour le calmer, j'ai dû l'assommer un moment pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits »

Katara se renfrogna à l'évocation de sa rupture avec Aang, et préféra occulter cette partie, au grand plaisir de Toph qui n'attendait que ça. « Je n'ai jamais vu Zuko dans un état aussi critique. Mais à présent ça va, il va s'en sortir. Mais il ne peut toujours pas maîtriser son feu comme il voudrait », soupira Katara.

Toph sentit que sa détresse avait dû être grande, elle avait même rabroué Aang de l'avoir laissée seule. Mais elle éclata de rire. « L'Étincelle ne fait plus de flammes ? C'est tellement ironique ! J'aurais cru qu'il serait beaucoup plus grincheux, or je l'ai trouvé plutôt calme, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Katara savait pertinemment pourquoi Zuko était relativement calme. Parce qu'elle était là. Mais cela, elle ne le dirait pas. « Ah oui ? Je le trouve... égal à lui-même »

« Menteuse », rétorqua Toph avec un sourire sarcastique.

Katara fut agacée. Voilà que Toph allait la cuisiner à présent. « Ne commence pas avec ton interrogatoire »

« Donc tu me caches bien quelque chose ! C'est trop facile de t'avoir, je finirais par savoir ce que c'est », s'exclama Toph. Elle adorait jouer à ce petit jeu, découvrir les plus noirs secrets de ses amis. C'était une activité qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Elle s'en servait d'ailleurs contre ses élèves lorsqu'ils faisaient n'importe quoi. Aang désapprouvait, mais Toph trouvait cette technique redoutablement efficace.

Katara soupira, se demandant ce qu'Aang avait dans la tête pour amener Toph ici et maintenant. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Toph et elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, mais la maître de la Terre ne revint pas sur son interrogatoire. Elle allait cuisiner Zuko. Kiyi finit par quitter la glace, épuisée. Elle était tombée souvent, occasionnant des bleus qui ne tarderaient pas à se montrer d'ici la fin de la journée, et ses mains étaient gelées. Elle se réchauffa avec son chi tant bien que mal, faisant fondre la neige autour d'elle.

« Tu peux la raccompagner Toph ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire », fit soudainement Katara en se levant. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait manqué de faire une chose de la plus haute importance. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! « Je vous retrouverai plus tard »

Toph ne posa pas plus de questions, constatant tout à coup l'air triste qu'arborait son amie. Kiyi trouvait ce changement de comportement soudain et curieux, mais avec un frère aussi changeant, elle avait appris à mesurer sa curiosité lorsqu'il s'agissait des émotions des autres. Katara se dirigea vers la banquise, à l'opposé du village. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et seule. Après de longues minutes de marches, elle arriva enfin.

La sculpture en pierre, gravée du symbole des tribus de l'eau, lui faisait face. A son pied, de nombreux petits cairn étaient érigés. Certains s'étaient écroulés sous la force du vent. La pierre surplombait une falaise qui descendait à pic jusque dans la mer. L'endroit était désert. Peu de gens se recueillaient l'été, la mort étant plus friande lors des hivers rudes du Pôle Sud. Et le soleil commençait à diminuer légèrement dans le ciel, signe que la fin d'après-midi approchait. Katara posa le genou à terre, et sentit déjà la neige tremper son pantalon. Sa main passa machinalement sur son collier. Elle était venue souvent ici plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sa mère qu'elle était venue voir.

« Bonjour grand-mère », murmura Katara avec des larmes dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! La Team Avatar enfin au complet ! J'ai finalement décidé d'amener Toph avec Aang, j'adore son sarcasme et son franc parler ;) Mais je reste toujours centrée sur mes deux petits tourtereaux ;) Tout va basculer au prochain chapitre, alors j'espère vous revoir d'ici là ! Merci encore à vous qui laissez des reviews, c'est motivant et ça réchauffe le coeur !**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Séparation dans le sang

**Bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre, et oui tout arrive, j'ai été relativement efficace pour une fois ! En réalité, ça faisait un moment que j'avais écrit la trame de ce chapitre... Mais je ne vais pas en dire beaucoup plus à ce sujet, je vous laisse à votre lecture qui promet des émotions fortes !**

 **Il se peut que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans le récit, veuillez m'en excuser :)**

 **Je remercie encore ceux qui laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre, vous êtes des perles ! Et pour Ange-Magnolia, je te promets qu'Iroh revient bientôt ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Nouvelle nuit d'amour pour Zuko et Katara. Ce dernier ainsi que sa soeur supportent assez mal le soleil haut dans le ciel à chaque heure de la journée, ce qui les épuise. Aang arrive à la fin de la journée, avec le Roi de la Terre Kuei ainsi que Toph. Zuko apprend ainsi que l'organisation à laquelle ils s'attaquent aurait des espions partout et œuvrerait en plein jour, rendant difficile à reconnaître la traîtrise. Kiyi de son côté s'essaie à la pratique des chaussures de glace tandis que Toph cherche à tirer les vers du nez de Katara quant à sa relation avec Zuko. Cette dernière prend congé, désirant rendre visite à feu sa grand-mère._

*Chapitre 13 - Séparation dans le sang*

« Je sais, j'arrive tard », dit doucement Katara, qui vérifia à nouveau qu'elle était seule. Des larmes lui vinrent, mais elle les ravala. Elle n'était pas venue pour pleurer, et sa grand-mère ne le voudrait pas. « Tu me manques tellement. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois encore là, j'ai tant de questions auxquelles tu aurais peut-être pu apporter une réponse ».

Katara songeait principalement à ses doutes quant à sa relation avec Zuko. Elle n'avait plus de doutes sur ses sentiments, mais savait que ça ne suffirait pas pour bâtir une relation solide. Son cœur n'avait pas choisi ni le plus commun ni le plus facile des hommes. Elle avait l'habitude de ce qui sortait du commun, elle avait après tout fréquenté de très près l'Avatar. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas la passion ni le passé compliqué que Zuko partageait avec la Nation qu'il gouvernait à présent. Aang avait perdu ses amis et sa famille à cause de la Nation du feu, mais il avait eu une enfance heureuse avec les moines et n'avait souffert d'aucun abus de la part de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Zuko portait sur son visage la marque de la cruauté de son père. Et sa soeur Azula, prodige qui avait hérité de ce dernier, l'avait toujours rabaissé.

Katara était inquiète de savoir ce que sa Nation penserait de tout ce qu'ils vivaient à l'aune de leurs sentiments. Sa peau foncée trahissait ses origines, elle avait toujours été surprise que personne n'insiste quant à ce trait physique lorsqu'ils étaient sous couverture avec Toph, Sokka et Aang. Elle avait toutefois remarqué les regards désapprobateurs des citoyens de la Nation du feu.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je suppose que tu désapprouverais. Mais j'aime Zuko », fit Katara à voix basse. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant les cairns. « Mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions être ensemble »

Ces mots qu'elle venait de prononcer à voix haute étreignirent son coeur d'une douleur familière. Familière car semblable à celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait quitté Aang. Elle l'avait quitté parce qu'il n'était pas plus fait pour elle qu'elle ne l'était pour lui. Elle faisait face au même dilemme avec Zuko, à la nuance près qu'elle l'aimait plus profondément qu'elle n'avait voulu le croire. Son coeur se gonflait d'affection lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, et ces derniers temps, il était toujours dans ses pensées.

« J'aimerais avoir ton courage de défier les conventions préétablies, tu sais, comme tu l'as fait lorsque tu es venue au Pôle Sud », continua Katara avec une voix plus posée.

Sa grand-mère avait longtemps refusé son mariage arrangé avec Pakku et avait fui au Pôle Sud pour l'éviter, brisant toutes les conventions qu'imposaient le Pôle Nord, où les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante. Katara se demandait si Zuko oserait faire fi lui aussi des traditions de la Nation du feu pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. En réalité, elle n'en doutait que très peu, Zuko ne choisissait jamais la facilité. Mais pourrait-elle assumer son rôle avec lui ? Elle ne connaissait que peu de choses à la politique, elle le mettrait dans l'embarras.

Elle lâcha un énième soupir de frustration et s'avança vers la falaise. Elle resta un moment à observer l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue au-delà de la pierre sculptée. C'était l'un des endroits qu'elle préférait pour réfléchir et imaginer ses futurs voyages. Ces derniers mois, elle avait énormément parcouru le royaume de la Terre, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur l'île Kyoshi pour voir son frère. Partir seule à l'aventure lui avait fait le plus grand bien. A présent, partir ne faisait plus partie de ses envies. La seule envie qui la gouvernait, c'était celle qui la poussait dans les bras de Zuko. Il créait petit à petit un grand vide à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient. Le manque se faisait sentir de façon plus pressante qu'auparavant.

Elle finit par se lever. « Je suivrai mon coeur, comme tu me l'as toujours appris, Grangran. Il connaît le chemin », conclut Katara, résolue à se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait.

Le soleil était descendu plutôt bas dans le ciel, mais il n'irait pas plus loin. Sa lumière éclairait tel un soleil couchant éternel la glace d'une lueur orangée. Katara sourit en songeant aux yeux de Zuko, qui avaient cette même lueur. Elle avait découvert le plaisir de se plonger dans ses yeux, ce qu'elle avait longtemps évité par mépris. Un petit rire lui échappa en songeant sur la manière dont leur relation avait commencé. Le pire pouvait présager le meilleur.

De retour au village, elle croisa Suki, qui avait l'air contrariée, Hua lui lançant de minuscules boules de neige. « Hé Suki ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Leur réunion dure depuis des heures... », marmonna Suki en désignant d'un geste de la tête le bâtiment de la mairie. Hua demanda les bras de sa mère, et Katara sentant Suki fatiguée, prit la relève. Hua n'en était pas mécontente. « Où sont Toph et Kiyi ? »

« Pour ce qui est de Toph, je crois que Sokka l'a suppliée d'intervenir avec le roi Kuei. Il semble que ce dernier ne sache pas grand chose de ses industries même après six ans. Kiyi est retournée au bâtiment que vous occupez avec Zuko. Ty Lee est avec elle », déclara Suki avec un sérieux qui ne faisait que dissimuler sa contrariété.

« Attend, Toph est avec Aang, Sokka et Zuko ?! Oh par Tui... », s'exaspéra Katara.

Suki comprit immédiatement ce qui la tracassait. « Elle finira par le savoir, et eux aussi. Mais pourquoi ça te pose autant de problèmes ? Nous sommes tes amis non ? »

« Sokka n'est pas mon ami, c'est mon frère, et Aang mon ancien petit-ami ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de quoi que ce soit », rétorqua Katara avec véhémence. Suki ne le prit pas mal, sachant pertinemment que c'était la situation que Katara trouvait impossible, ce n'était pas elle qui était visée personnellement.

« Mais tu oublies que d'un autre côté ce sont les amis de Zuko », fit doucement Suki.

Katara secoua la tête, définitivement exaspérée. Elle allait avoir son frère et l'Avatar sur le dos à présent. D'autant qu'Aang adorait dispenser ses maximes de sagesse. Et même si elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, Katara en avait souffert. Toujours à lui dire la morale, toujours à lui parler de devoir. Comme s'il pouvait lui apprendre à elle le sens du pouvoir.

Katara leva les yeux au ciel. « Tant pis, advienne que pourra »

« Aller Hua, on rentre. Ton père ne devrait plus tarder. Veux-tu m'accompagner Katara ? », demanda Suki.

Katara hésita mais finit par accepter. Discuter lui faisait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Zuko quant à lui était plutôt ravi de cette réunion au bout du compte. Ils avaient non seulement pu parler des avancées économiques du Sud mais aussi des subventions octroyées par les différentes Nations visant à sa reconstruction. Le roi Kuei avait quelque peu rattrapé son retard en la matière, mais demeurait totalement profane quant à l'industrie de son royaume à proprement parler. Il avait demandé à Toph de les rejoindre, cette dernière faisant collaborer ses élèves toujours plus nombreux en maîtrise du métal avec les ingénieurs du royaume de la Terre, et depuis peu, également ceux de la Nation du feu qui pratiquaient depuis bien longtemps cette maîtrise de façon manuelle et bien moins aisée.

Ils parlèrent également de la menace qui pesaient sur eux. Des disparitions avaient également eu lieu au Royaume de la Terre, mais personne n'avait réalisé le lien possible entre ces disparitions et l'organisation qui semblait vouloir mettre à mal Zuko et de façon générale le Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie. Toph trouva scandaleux que le Roi n'ait rien dit à ce sujet et déplorait l'absence de police efficace sur le territoire. Zuko proposa de déployer les quelques effectifs postés pour la transformation des anciennes colonies communes au Royaume de la Terre et à la Nation du feu pour qu'ils enquêtent à ce sujet, mais Aang s'y opposa. Les citoyens au dehors des colonies n'accepteraient pas d'être surveillés par des soldats de la Nation du feu, même pour les aider. Toph rappela à quel point ils étaient un peuple fier.

Ils devaient par ailleurs décider de ce qui allait advenir de ces anciennes colonies, qui avaient désormais un statut tout à fait spécifique. Zuko souhaitait qu'il existe un endroit pour tous les citoyens sans distinction de nations qui le souhaiteraient. Ce serait selon lui une preuve qu'une réelle harmonie était possible. Toph constata à cette occasion que Zuko semblait tout à coup très impliqué dans ce mouvement de rassemblement. Elle soupçonna que quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - en soit la raison. Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Zuko songeait en son for intérieur que cela permettrait peut-être de mieux faire accepter ses projets avec Katara.

Aang était très emballé par l'idée, Kuei également - il fallait dire qu'il était toujours enthousiaste, même dans les moments inappropriés. Ils décidèrent toutefois de remettre ce sujet à plus tard, car bâtir une nouvelle cité dans cette période de chaos et d'incertitude demeurait une mauvaise idée. Et Aang en profita pour insister à nouveau sur l'importance de la coopération entre les différentes nations, c'était cette coopération qui permettrait de mener à bien les projets que tous avaient pour ce monde.

« Il se fait tard mes amis, j'attends le représentant du Pôle Nord ce soir. Nous reprendrons cette discussion tous ensemble demain si vous le voulez bien. Sokka, je dois te voir pour les plans que tu m'as déposé ce matin », fit Hakoda en désignant son fils. Ce dernier arbora un sourire fier, ravi de pouvoir présenter ses créations à son père. « Doit-on vous escorter ? »

La question était légitime compte tenu de la présence des gardes du roi Kuei et de celle de Zuko, suppléée par les guerrières Kyoshi. Zuko refusa, il connaissait le chemin. Kuei fut raccompagné, il avait une tendance folle à se perdre dans son propre palais, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable ici au Pôle Sud.

Longeant l'artère centrale, Zuko sentit son ventre gargouiller. En réalité, c'était le seul repère viable dont il bénéficiait pour déterminer l'heure qu'il était. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, mais il allait le rester de longues heures, ce n'était pas un bon indicateur. Il avait hâte de retrouver Katara. Son idée de République des Nations Unies faisait son chemin, et ce serait pour le mieux.

Mais un vacarme épouvantable se fit entendre. Le sol pierreux couvert de glace trembla sous les pieds de Zuko. Que se passait-il ? Nouveau bruit sourd, qui le fit glisser et trébucher. Cela ressemblait à des explosions. Il se mit à courir en direction de son bâtiment, qui n'était qu'à deux pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, sous le choc. Tout était en flammes. Zuko tenta de dissiper les flammes mais son épaule le rappela à l'ordre. Sa maîtrise était complètement inefficace.

« Kiyi ! Katara ! », hurla-t-il face aux flammes.

Il ne fut distrait que par la présence d'intrus vêtus de noir. Les mêmes qui avaient tenté de l'assassiner. Voulant utiliser sa maîtrise pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, la douleur fut si intense qu'il ne put sortir la moindre flamme. Un déchirement atroce se fit sentir au niveau de son épaule, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il tenta de se rassurer à propos de Kiyi. Ty Lee avait dû les sortir de là en deux temps trois mouvements. Et Katara disposait de sa pleine maîtrise, et ce n'était pas comme si le Pôle Sud manquait d'eau. Ses gardes postés autour du bâtiment avaient été balayés par le feu.

« Vous devriez vous réfugier à la mairie, Seigneur du... », commença l'une des guerrières. Celle-ci s'arrêta net, et s'écroula victime d'une flèche dans la nuque. Zuko s'écarta aussitôt et les autres guerrières en firent de même pour éviter d'autres projectiles potentiels. Sa garde fut elle aussi victime de ces flèches. En quelques minutes, ils avaient réussi à éliminer quatre soldats aguerris de la Nation du feu et une guerrière Kyoshi.

« Par ici, essayons d'aider les civils à évacuer. Nous devons retrouver Katara et Kiyi », décida Zuko. La guerrière Kyoshi hocha la tête, et ils partirent ensemble dans la direction opposée, esquivant les flèches qui sifflaient dans les airs.

Mais il n'eut pas grand chose à faire, Hakoda avait prévu cette éventualité. Sa tribu ayant déjà été presque décimée une fois, il avait prévu des défenses et des moyens d'évacuation efficaces. Il avait bâti un véritable bunker, notamment grâce à l'aide de Toph, pour que la totalité de la population puisse s'y réfugier. Toph l'avait fait en métal selon les plans de Sokka, qui savait pertinemment que même si d'autres maîtres du métal existaient, ils n'auraient jamais le degré de technique pour percer à la fois la défense et l'enceinte du bunker. Une nouvelle explosion incendia d'autres bâtiments. Zuko ainsi que la guerrière Kyoshi qui l'accompagnait furent projetés contre les bâtiments d'en face. La fumée devenait si épaisse qu'il était impossible de bien voir.

Ne retrouvant pas la guerrière Kyoshi, Zuko chercha immédiatement à se dissimuler. Son arcade sourcilière droite saignait et sa tenue était déchirée par endroits sous le coup de l'impact mais globalement, il pouvait bouger. Néanmoins, avant de bouger, il se figea et mit tous ses efforts dans son sens de l'observation. 'Observe avant d'agir', disait son maître épéiste Piandao. Toph lui avait déjà dit cela à propos de sa maîtrise, et cela l'avait bien servi contre Azula.

Il finit par comprendre le mode opératoire de leurs ennemis. Ils étaient cinq par groupe, avec au moins deux maîtrises différentes et semblaient connaître avec une précision déroutante la cité. Zuko songea qu'il devait y avoir un traître ou un espion dissimulé au sein des habitants. Il se promit de demander à Hakoda de faire un appel. Au vu des corps qui jonchaient les rues, cela serait obligatoire pour recenser les morts. Il était néanmoins ébahi. Cinq flèches avaient suffi à éliminer en un tir sa garde et une guerrière Kyoshi. Ils ne débutaient pas dans le métier visiblement. Zuko, tandis qu'il se mordait les joues pour ne pas gémir sous le coup de sa douleur à l'épaule, se demandait quelles autres surprises leur réservaient les assaillants.

* * *

Katara et Suki bavardaient tranquillement, Hua s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Sokka n'était toujours pas revenu, et Katara décida de tenir compagnie à Suki jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Cette dernière affutait distraitement son éventail de combat, son attention concentrée sur ce que disait son amie.

« Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? A Sokka ? », demanda Katara.

« Je pense que tu devrais. Bon il va t'en vouloir pendant une semaine, mais il comprendra. Tu aurais pu choisir un bien plus mauvais compagnon », sourit Suki. « Et ce serait une occasion rêvée de prouver à tout le monde, même à ces infâmes criminels, que les nations n'ont pas à être séparées. Sokka et moi on en est déjà une preuve, mais Zuko et toi, ce serait beaucoup plus fort »

Katara sourit légèrement. « Tu as raison, je vais tout lui dire, et puis... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Le sol avait tremblé sous leurs pieds. Un bruit épouvantable se fit entendre, ce qui réveilla Hua, qui se mit à pleurer. Suki la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, Katara bougea les mains pour faire venir de l'eau à elle. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais c'était son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Suki, très inquiète.

« Nous sommes attaqués, nous devons évacuer et nous mettre à l'abri. Nos soldats sont en train de défendre les principales artères mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, il faut aller au bunker », fit Sokka d'une voix essoufflée. « Donne-moi la petite »

Suki lui tendit Hua qui pleurait doucement. Sokka lui souffla des paroles rassurantes. Katara quant à elle songeait à Zuko. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de l'après-midi. Où était-il ? Katara espérait le retrouver au plus vite, sans sa maîtrise, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. D'autant que les assaillants semblaient nombreux s'il fallait aller au bunker, Katara le savait.

« Où est Zuko ? », demanda-t-elle en attrapant Sokka par les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, il est rentré à son bâtiment je crois », fit-il d'une voix hésitante. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Zuko.

« Je dois aller le chercher », souffla-t-elle.

« Et moi retrouver mes soeurs, nous pouvons vous faire gagner du temps ! », décida Suki qui attrapa son armure, qu'elle mit en deux temps trois mouvements. Le résultat était étrange sans son habituel maquillage. Son éventail affuté, elle se prépara à sortir.

« Vous êtes sûres ? S'il vous arrivait quelque chose... », fit Sokka, tiraillé entre son envie de mettre sa fille et son peuple à l'abri et celle de protéger sa femme et sa soeur.

Suki l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. « Tout ira bien mon coeur »

Elle embrassa aussi sa fille, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Peu convaincu, Sokka partit en direction du bunker avec Hua dans ses bras. Katara et Suki se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment où devait se trouver Zuko. Une boule de feu passa au-dessus de Katara, qui ne l'esquiva que grâce à Suki. Utilisant la neige qui recouvrait toute la cité, Katara mit hors d'état de nuire son assaillant. La lune avait beau ne pas être dans le ciel, l'eau était là partout autour d'elle. Elle arrivèrent rapidement au bon endroit, et ce qu'elles virent leur glaça le sang.

Le bâtiment qu'occupaient Kiyi et Zuko était en flammes et partiellement détruit, et un cadavre de guerrière Kyoshi, parmi d'autres, jonchait le sol. Suki s'approcha avec appréhension pour constater la mort de son amie. Katara fit de même avec la garde de Zuko.

« Tu ne crois pas que Zuko est... », commença Suki sur un ton sinistre. Elle n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase.

Katara secoua la tête. « Ils voulaient le tuer, s'ils avaient réussi, Zuko serait là »

« Ils ont pu changer d'avis... », fit Suki qui espérait sincèrement se tromper.

Katara sentit un frisson d'effroi parcourir son échine. Non, Zuko ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas avoir été pris. Elle se releva. « Non, c'est impossible... »

Katara s'approcha du bâtiment, espérant qu'ils ne soient pas piégés à l'intérieur. Elle en doutait - Kiyi et Ty Lee étant parfaitement capables de les sortir de là - mais voulait quand même vérifier. Dehors, la panique régnait, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour tenter d'arriver au bunker en esquivant les ennemis qui grouillaient, si bien que Katara dut oeuvrer pour esquiver la foule et arriver devant le bâtiment.

« Zuko ! », lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. Pas de réponse. L'inquiétude commença à s'emparer d'elle.

« Katara ! », lui répondit soudain une voix qui semblait provenir de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Kiyi. Katara se précipita vers elle, Suki à sa suite. Kiyi semblait aller bien mais était visiblement désorientée par ce qui se passait.

« Kiyi, ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? », demanda Katara qui la prit par les épaules, la regardant dans les yeux.

Kiyi hocha vivement la tête. Elle était étonnamment calme. « Oui, ça va, je n'ai rien mais je ne trouve pas Zuzu ni Ty Lee... »

« Je vais m'en occuper, Zuko ne doit pas être loin », dit Katara, qui savait pertinemment que Zuko allait revenir pour sa soeur. Elle chercha du regard un bâtiment connu, lorsqu'elle vit Siku passer devant elle. « Siku ! »

Cette dernière eut un sursaut, parée à se défendre, mais courut vers Katara lorsqu'elle la reconnut. « Katara, tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Sura est en sécurité ? », demanda Katara. Siku hocha la tête. « Elle était avec Maître Pakku »

Katara en fut soulagée. « Bien, peux-tu prendre Kiyi avec toi ? Mets-la en sécurité, je pars chercher son frère »

Siku attrapa Kiyi par la main et elles se mirent à courir vers la cachette où se trouvait déjà Sura, qui l'attendait avant de rejoindre le bunker. Katara soupira. Au moins Kiyi serait sauve. Mais où diable était Zuko ?

« Je vais essayer de retrouver Ty Lee et Shina. Elles sont peut-être avec Zuko, mais je... », fit Suki avant d'être projetée violemment contre un bâtiment par de l'eau.

« Suki ! », s'écria Katara, impuissante.

Elle se tourna vers la source qui l'avait frappée. Un maître de l'eau. Se préparant à le frapper à son tour, un éclair le foudroya en pleine poitrine. Kiyi. Katara était impressionnée qu'elle parvienne à créer des éclairs dans une situation aussi catastrophique. Zuko serait fier. Kiyi s'approcha de Suki, qui semblait seulement assommée.

« Essayez de la conduire au bunker, je vais trouver Zuko », leur dit Katara. Rester seule était une mauvaise idée mais elle savait qu'à elles deux, elles parviendraient à s'en sortir. Le quartier n'avait pas de secrets pour Siku. Et mettre la princesse de la Nation du feu en sûreté faisait partie des priorités absolues.

Le calme sembla revenir, mais les assaillants vêtus de noir continuaient à grouiller autour des bâtiments, qu'ils incendiaient ou faisaient s'écrouler allègrement. Et Zuko ne réapparaissait pas. Katara commençait à se dire que peut-être qu'il était au bunker en sécurité. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment incendié plusieurs fois, mais il n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il être ? Katara songea qu'il pouvait être avec Sokka, mais en doutait sérieusement.

Elle passa au bloc suivant, rasant les murs et évitant de se faire repérer. Il y avait des ennemis partout à présent. Alors qu'elle passait devant un renfoncement de mur, passant juste derrière un groupe d'ennemis qui lui tournait le dos, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre la tirait en arrière. Katara voulut protester et se débattre, mais elle reconnut une odeur d'ambre familière.

« C'est moi », murmura une voix derrière elle. Zuko. Katara fut immédiatement soulagée. Il n'était ni mort, ni captif.

Katara écarta sa main et se tourna vers lui. Il avait les cheveux défaits, et sa tenue était trempée de neige, signe qu'il avait dû s'accroupir dedans pour ne pas se faire voir. Du sang coulait autour de son oeil droit, mais il avait l'air globalement indemne. Quelle frayeur elle avait eue ! Elle le serra brièvement contre elle.

« Où étais-tu bon sang ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! », s'écria-t-elle entre ses bras, chuchotant néanmoins pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« Je sais, je sais, excuse-moi. Kiyi va bien ? », demanda Zuko, visiblement inquiet.

Katara hocha la tête. « Oui, elle est avec Siku et ne t'en fait pas, elle sait parfaitement se défendre. Oh j'ai cru mourir de peur en voyant ton bâtiment incendié »

Zuko lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Je vais bien, tu vois »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Lui aussi avait eu très peur en trouvant son bâtiment enflammé sans âme qui vive autour. Katara remarqua que son visage était crispé et baissa les yeux sur son bras gauche, que Zuko tenait contre lui. « Ton épaule... »

Des voix s'élevèrent soudain derrière eux, et ils se pétrifièrent sur place, essayant d'entendre ce qui se disait. De ce que Katara avait pu relever avant que Zuko ne la surprenne, c'était qu'ils étaient au moins cinq avec deux ou trois maîtrises différentes, et une bloqueuse de chi. S'ils étaient découverts, avec la maîtrise de Zuko hors service, ils perdraient sans doute le combat. Il n'y avait de plus pas de lune pour aider Katara. Ils passèrent, leurs ennemis ne semblant pas les remarquer mais durent entrer précipitamment dans une maison adjacente pour ne pas se faire repérer. La maison semblait vide. Ils verrouillèrent la porte, et scrutèrent les fenêtres, passant à ras pour ne pas se faire voir. Heureusement, les volets étaient encore baissés. Le groupe d'ennemis passa devant la maison sans s'arrêter, et Zuko et Katara poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Il faut qu'on rejoigne le bunker », fit Katara qui réfléchissait à un plan pour y parvenir.

« Le... bunker ? J'ignorais que vous en aviez un », dit Zuko, surpris.

« Nous en avons un, Kiyi doit y être à présent. Mais comment allons-nous faire... », se demanda Katara qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

« Attendons-nous des renforts ? », questionna Zuko.

Katara répondit d'un ton calme et concentré. « Normalement une délégation du Pôle Nord devrait arriver, et puisque la quasi-totalité de notre population est en sécurité, je pense qu'Aang va intervenir avec nos hommes »

« Et Sokka ? Et Suki ? Et Toph ? », demanda-t-il successivement.

« Sokka et Toph défendent le bunker, Suki a été assommée je l'ai envoyée avec Kiyi et Siku pour se mettre à l'abri. D'ailleurs, tu serais fier de ta soeur, elle nous a sauvé la mise dehors », fit doucement Katara avec un léger sourire, qui disparut en entendant des voix qui s'élevaient au dehors. « Viens, descendons au sous-sol »

Elle souleva une trappe dissimulée dans le sol. Zuko n'aurait jamais pu la trouver sans aide. 'Ingénieux' pensa-t-il. Ils descendirent, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Puis Zuko referma la trappe, en profitant pour examiner l'étrange mécanisme permettant de l'ouvrir. Katara comprit qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller les maisons, et se mit à réfléchir. La priorité était de protéger Zuko, mais ça n'était pas aussi évident que cela pour lui. Katara savait qu'il s'opposerait à ce qu'elle fasse diversion, mais c'était la seule possibilité qui s'offrait à eux. Elle se tourna vers lui, hésitant à lui faire part de son plan.

« Je connais ce regard Katara, et c'est non », fit Zuko d'un ton plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Alors on fait quoi ? Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être _Seigneur du feu_ ? », lui rétorqua Katara. C'était la seule solution, et il le savait parfaitement. Et plus il perdait du temps à refuser d'accepter ce fait, plus les chances qu'il avait de s'en sortir s'amenuisaient.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », râla Zuko, qui baissa sa voix aussitôt. « C'est hors de question que je te laisse les affronter, tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables et... tu es une femme, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ton père et ce qu'a dit mon oncle à ce sujet, je ne peux pas les laisser t'emmener »

« Ils te tueront ou pire encore s'ils te mettent la main dessus. Et que fera ta Nation si tu disparais ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas le choix », lui dit Katara d'une voix brisée. « Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire Zuko »

Zuko s'avança vers elle. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, mais l'idée de la livrer à un tel enfer lui était insupportable. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les mains de Katara s'étaient mises à bouger. « Ah oui, et que comptes-tu f... Ah ! »

Katara avait déployé ses bras vers lui, et il fut glacé jusqu'à la nuque. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Zuko jeta un regard interloqué à Katara. Il tenta d'utiliser son chi, mais ce dernier était si affaibli et la douleur était si intense que cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne sorte de là. Katara le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », lança-t-il avec une voix profondément agacée.

« Je te sauve la vie », murmura-t-elle. Elle détacha son collier, qu'elle posa au sol. « Tu me le rendras »

Zuko parut sonné, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. « Quoi ? »

« Peu importe ce qui va se passer, je t'aime Zuko », dit-elle, d'une voix sereine. Zuko ne put sortir le moindre son, il était comme paralysé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il sentait la glace anesthésier sa douleur au niveau du bras, mais était toujours incapable d'user de son chi. Pourquoi Katara lui donnait-elle son collier ? Pourquoi... sonnait-elle comme si elle lui disait adieu ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la trappe qui les avait conduits ici que Zuko comprit. « Non ! Katara ! N'y va pas ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas, ouvrit la trappe et la referma derrière elle, coupant court aux supplications de Zuko. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Les intrus n'étaient pas loin, ils devaient être rendus à la maison d'à côté, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. S'armant de courage et de détermination, elle sortit de la maison et envoya une vague sur l'endroit où se tenaient ses ennemis pour les renverser et s'enfuir plus facilement, surfant sur sa vague. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Mais la chance n'était décidément pas de son côté.

Une boule de feu passa à côté de son visage. Katara roula sur le côté et sa vague s'écroula en même temps qu'elle. Recouvrant son corps d'eau, elle projeta des cristaux à l'encontre de ses adversaires. L'un d'eux fut touché au visage et jura. Mais l'étau se resserra pour Katara, qui était entourée de deux groupes d'ennemis. Elle tenta de passer au travers en surfant, mais un maître de l'eau glaça sa vague, ce qui la fit tomber lourdement dans la neige. Mais elle esquissa un sourire, ils étaient assez loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Zuko. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas abandonner. Si elle pouvait s'en sortir, l'ennemi aurait perdu cette bataille.

« Un maître de l'eau au Pôle Sud... », fit l'un d'eux sous son masque noir.

Son voisin lui donna un coup de coude. « Tu ne la reconnais pas ? C'est Katara sombre idiot ! », fit-il en renvoyant des boules de feu que Katara esquiva d'un bond. Mais se faisant, elle atterrit sur une plaque de glace préparée par le maître de l'eau qui lui faisait face, et elle lutta pour rester debout. Se protégeant des fouets enflammés du premier, elle parvint à se dissimuler derrière une maison. Mais celle-ci prit feu tout à coup, obligeant Katara à se révéler à nouveau. Mais ses ennemis n'étaient plus là.

Elle reforma sa vague pour surfer à nouveau, toujours plus loin de Zuko. Mais elle fut intercepté par le maître de l'eau qui l'attrapa sur sa vague pour la projeter plus loin. Sa tête cogna contre un mur et elle s'effondra dans la neige. Une nausée s'empara d'elle, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu opposer la moindre défense, elle sentit quelqu'un lui donner des coups très appuyés et violents sur certaines parties très précises de son corps. Elle se sentit si mal qu'elle n'eut pas la force de se relever. Et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer, il était trop tard. Son chi était bloqué. Elle sentit du tissu dans sa bouche et tenta vainement de se débattre. Ils l'avaient fait taire. Elle fut soulevée de terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! », demanda une voix masculine.

« Des renforts du Pôle Nord », répondit un autre.

« Vite, on doit partir ! », fit l'un d'eux.

Katara se sentit emportée, probablement par le maître de l'eau qui maîtrisait ses vagues. Cela dura un moment, mais personne ne les arrêta. Katara se demandait où était Aang. Sa présence aurait changé les choses. Mais leurs assaillants avaient piégé Aang, qui était retenu par les meilleurs d'entre eux. Ce dernier tâchait habilement de les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans les tuer. Mais il dut passer en état d'Avatar pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et le sifflement qu'il entendit par la suite, sonnant le repli des ennemis, ne put rappeler ceux qui s'étaient opposés à lui. Aang ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi ils se repliaient. Mais lorsqu'il vit des flots d'eau envahir les rues en direction de leurs adversaires, il comprit. La délégation du Pôle Nord venait d'arriver. A ses côtés, le chef Hakoda ordonna qu'on fasse prisonniers ceux qui avaient été vaincus. Ty Lee, qui était également présente, leur bloqua le chi chacun leur tour.

« Ty Lee ? Où sont les autres ? », demanda Aang qui réajustait sa toge de moine.

« J'ai perdu Kiyi de vue tout à l'heure. Quant aux autres, je ne sais pas où ils sont... », fit-elle avec une mine triste qui tranchait avec son humeur habituellement joviale.

« Aang ! », lança une voix derrière eux. Sokka, qui sortait tout juste du bunker. « Le roi Kuei et Kiyi sont à l'abri, mais je ne trouve ni Zuko, ni Suki, ni ma soeur »

Aang fut tout à coup inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et à raison. « On va fouiller toutes les maisons, il faut qu'on fasse l'appel pour compter les morts », décida-t-il d'une voix sombre. Le chef Hakoda acquiesça et ils divisèrent le terrain en plusieurs zones pour fouiller efficacement.

* * *

Zuko avait presque fait fondre la totalité de la glace qui le retenait prisonnier au niveau du torse et des jambes. Il geignait et tentait d'activer son chi autant que possible. Son esprit était ailleurs. Katara n'était pas revenue. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il forçait sur son seul bras valide pour sortir de là. Il avait du mal à penser clairement.

« Par Agni ! Ah ! », jura-t-il avant de s'extirper finalement de son bloc de glace. Sa voix était rauque, il avait hurlé à Katara de revenir, de ne pas partir. Mais elle était partie.

Il tomba rudement au sol en un bruit sourd. Poussant un énième grognement de douleur, il roula sur le dos. Son épaule le brûlait atrocement. Et plus que ça, c'était son cœur qui lui serrait douloureusement la poitrine. Katara. Il n'avait que son visage en tête. Sa main se ferma sur son collier, qu'il observa. Ce collier, il le connaissait presque par cœur. Il l'avait gardé attaché à son poignet pendant si longtemps autrefois, avant qu'elle ne le récupère. La voix de Katara résonna dans sa tête.

 _« Tu me le rendras »_

Le temps des mots doux et de la douceur était terminé. Il attacha le collier à son poignet et se fit le serment de lui rendre et de la sauver, où qu'elle se trouve. Il tâcha de se redresser. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. Se tenant aux murs pour ne pas tomber, il atteignit la trappe. Son visage était anéanti. Il déverrouilla la trappe et prit une inspiration pour remonter. Y parvenant après de longues minutes d'effort, il lâcha un hurlement rageur. Se relevant, il ne pouvait retenir son chagrin. Katara avait été emmenée. Elle serait revenue pour lui si tel n'était pas le cas.

« Zuko ?! », appela une voix au dehors de la maison. Ce dernier tâcha d'essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche trempée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Aang était là, accompagné par quelques hommes d'Hakoda. Ce dernier, voyant le visage meurtri et en proie au chagrin de son ami, comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il se demanda ce que Zuko faisait dans cette maison. Et surtout, où était Katara ? Elle ne pouvait pas être...

« Ils l'ont emmenée... Aang... », balbutia Zuko d'une voix tremblante.

Aang ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. « Qui a été emmené ? Que s'est-il passé ? Bon sang, ton épaule... Tu dois être soigné Zuko »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'ils l'ont emmenée ?! Ils ont emmené Katara, Aang ! », explosa Zuko qui frappa de son bras valide le mur de la maison. La douleur sur ses phalanges était sans commune mesure avec celle qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. « Elle m'a enfermé ici, pour me sauver ! Et je n'ai rien pu faire ! »

Aang commençait à comprendre. Il s'en doutait déjà en voyant les vêtements trempés de Zuko, mais à présent il en avait le cœur net. « On ne sait pas encore si elle a vraiment disparue, elle est peut-être blessée. Viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester là », dit Aang en le poussant à venir avec lui.

Zuko n'y croyait pas. Elle serait revenue si elle s'en était sortie. Mais il suivit Aang, l'état de son épaule était critique, même si la glace de Katara avait anesthésié le tout pendant une longue durée. Katara. Où était-elle ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? Zuko ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Aang l'accompagna jusqu'à Siku dans l'infirmerie de la tribu, à deux pas de la mairie. Celle-ci était en train de terminer de soigner la jambe de Kiyi, qui avait reçu des cristaux de glace. Cette dernière une fois guérie se leva, et clopina pour enlacer Zuko aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Oh Zuzu, j'ai eu peur pour toi ! », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle était si soulagée de le revoir. Mais elle remarqua aussitôt les larmes sur ses joues et son air défait.

Zuko redoutait qu'elle ne pose la question. A raison. « Où est Katara ? », demanda-t-elle en cherchant des yeux la maître de l'eau.

« Je ne sais pas Kiyi », souffla Zuko qui tentait de conserver une voix stable et d'apparence sereine. Il ne voulait pas effrayer sa soeur.

« Hum... Je peux peut-être vous aider Seigneur ? », fit Siku derrière eux qui fixait l'épaule ensanglantée de Zuko.

Ce dernier n'hésita pas longtemps, il avait tellement mal. Siku l'invita à venir s'asseoir à l'endroit qu'occupait sa soeur quelques minutes auparavant. L'infirmerie était bondée, la plupart des blessés y étaient rassemblés. La pauvre Kaya, médecin en chef de la tribu, était débordée. Maître Pakku et Sura s'occupaient déjà de soigner les blessés les plus graves. De nombreux membres de la tribu indemnes s'étaient proposés de l'assister, notamment pour aller chercher l'eau et les bandages nécessaires. Certains s'occupaient de réchauffer les blessés devant être partiellement dénudés pour leur guérison. Siku referma la blessure à l'arcade que Zuko avait, puis défit le kimono trempé de ce dernier. Elle constata que son épaule avait pris une couleur assez laide à voir, mais rien d'irrécupérable.

« Ça risque d'être douloureux », prévint-elle. Zuko hocha la tête, il avait l'habitude. Il dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. C'était Katara qui devrait être là avec lui. Siku commença. Il sentit à peine la douleur.

« Ça devrait suffire, je vais bander votre bras en écharpe pour éviter que votre épaule ne bouge de trop. Kiyi, peux-tu aller chercher l'une des tenues bleues là-bas ? Votre kimono est trempé Seigneur Zuko », expliqua Siku. Zuko hocha la tête machinalement.

Kiyi l'aida à revêtir la tenue bleue qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle était un peu trop grande pour lui, mais cela suffirait pour le moment. Voyant que Zuko ne semblait pas très enclin à discuter, elle décida d'aider autant que possible les blessés. Son chi réchauffa efficacement la plupart de ceux qui étaient gelés. Elle distribua des vêtements secs à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Zuko sourit légèrement. Leur mère serait fière.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de Katara, il jouait et rejouait dans sa tête ses dernières paroles, serrant son collier entre ses doigts. Il décida de sortir dehors, il avait besoin de savoir. Sokka revenait de sa ronde justement et semblait atterré par ce que lui disait Aang. Il tomba à genoux dans la neige, serrant son boomerang contre lui.

Zuko arriva et Aang se tourna vers lui, l'air grave. « Suki et Katara ont été enlevées, avec sept autres femmes du village »

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre pour Zuko. « Suki aussi ? », fit-il d'une voix brisée.

« Elle était partie te chercher, avec Katara ! J'aurais dû les en empêcher ! », s'écria Sokka sur un ton rageur à l'adresse de Zuko.

Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment mais avait besoin d'extérioriser sa douleur. En quelques heures, il avait perdu sa femme et sa soeur. Se détournant de Zuko, il laissa son chagrin sortir. C'était bien un homme de la Tribu de l'eau. L'élément du changement, des émotions.

« Je suis désolé, Sokka... », murmura Zuko. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui était acceptable ?

Une petite voix s'éleva derrière eux. « C'est de ma faute »

Tous levèrent les yeux. Kiyi. Celle-ci avait un air coupable. Zuko ne comprenait pas. « J'ai paniqué... Suki était blessée... Et Katara m'a dit de ramener Suki au bunker, mais Siku et moi on a été attaquées... Et... »

Zuko s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne continue. Cette dernière s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kiyi », lui chuchota Zuko. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, je le sais »

Sokka calma sa peine en voyant Kiyi affligée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était si jeune. Suki avait au moins rempli sa mission. Zuko et Kiyi étaient là et bien vivants. Et Hua était en sécurité avec les femmes de la Tribu. Sokka se ressaisit et alla aider son père à recenser les blessés et disparus au fur et à mesure que les hommes et les femmes menant les recherches revenaient à l'infirmerie. Aang accueillit la délégation du Pôle Nord qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à un tel combat. Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé et aussitôt, les guérisseurs présents parmi la délégation s'attelèrent aux soins des blessés. Zuko tint un long moment Kiyi dans ses bras. Cette dernière pleurait doucement contre lui. Comme il aurait aimé la consoler davantage.

C'est à ce moment que ses conseillers, demeurés à bord du dirigeable, arrivèrent accompagnés par Toph. Celle-ci était en effet allée inspecter les transports aériens et maritimes, qui fort heureusement n'avaient pas été touchés. Zuko lui laissa le soin de s'occuper de Kiyi et discuta avec ses hommes. L'un d'eux avait eu la bonne idée d'amener un oiseau de feu. Zuko écrivit un message destiné à son oncle et le fit envoyer immédiatement. Il avait néanmoins pris le soin de le coder un minimum pour éviter que si le message tombait entre de mauvaises mains, il serait parfaitement impossible à lire pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas les centaines de sortes de thé qui existaient dans le monde. Il hésitait à repartir immédiatement, souhaitant mettre sa soeur à l'abri. Mais il n'était pas venu pour rien, et ne fuirait pas ses responsabilités. Ses conseillers approuvèrent. D'autres hommes de la Nation du feu avaient péri, il était hors de question que cela ne recommence.

« Seigneur Zuko ? », appela une voix derrière eux. Le chef Hakoda. « Nous avons fait l'appel... Le bilan est assez lourd. Je crois qu'il serait sage que nous ayons une réunion de crise. La délégation du Pôle Nord vient d'arriver. Vos conseillers sont la bienvenue ».

« J'approuve, chef Hakoda », fit Zuko qui tentait de garder la tête froide. Il se glissa dans son rôle de Seigneur du feu, essayant de mettre de côté son cœur brisé. Pour le moment, il devait être fort. Laissant Toph avec Kiyi, il se dirigea avec Hakoda vers la mairie, où Aang se trouvait déjà avec le Roi Kuei et la délégation du Pôle Nord.

* * *

« Nous avons sept femmes disparues à déplorer... », commença Hakoda, qui cita la liste des personnes qui manquaient à l'appel. Il lutta à l'énonciation du prénom de sa belle-fille mais surtout de sa fille. Zuko serra les poings, tâchant de ne pas laisser s'échapper des larmes de ses yeux. « Ainsi que trente-cinq morts, sans compter la centaine de blessés », énonça Hakoda d'un air grave et meurtri. « C'est la plus tragique des attaques depuis la guerre de Cent ans »

Zuko se sentait très mal. Cela lui rappelait toutes les souffrances que sa tribu avait endurées à cause de sa Nation, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas su protéger ni Katara, ni Suki empiraient le tableau. Serrant des dents pour ne rien laisser paraître, il laissa Hakoda finir.

« Nous avons lancé des éclaireurs à leur poursuite, mais leurs engins étaient bien trop rapides pour nous. La dame Toph a pu néanmoins les identifier. Il s'agissait de sous-marins menés par des maîtres de l'eau. Nous n'avons pas pu capturer un seul de leurs individus, ceux qui ont pu être mis hors d'état de nuire ont tous pu avaler du poison pour ne pas divulguer la moindre information. Nos herboristes tentent déjà de déterminer le poison dont il s'agissait pour en connaître l'origine », expliqua Hakoda.

Le représentant de la délégation du Pôle Nord intervint. « Ils semblent changer de procédé à chaque nouvelle attaque. Pour notre part, les disparitions se sont déroulées de nuit dans la plus grande discrétion. Cinq femmes ont été enlevées il y a un mois de cela, nous n'avons pas encore pu retrouver leur trace. Nous avons vécu reclus pendant si longtemps qu'infiltrer les sphères politiques reste difficile »

Zuko toussota pour se redonner contenance et se mit à parler. « Mon oncle a pu le faire, mais pour le moment les recherches sont minces. Nous avons un prisonnier mais il ne sait rien, cette organisation sait parfaitement distiller les informations et surtout dissimuler celles d'une importance capitale pour ceux qui pourraient être pris. Mais nous avançons, nous avons renoué avec certains cercles qui sauront nous mener là où ce réseau opère. Il est très actif dans les trafics en tout genre. Mes hommes sont actuellement en train d'éplucher de vieux registres que d'autres tenaient sous les ordres de mon père, j'ignore si cela sera utile, mais mieux vaut chercher partout ».

« Que peuvent-ils bien chercher ? », demanda le Roi Kuei d'un ton presque naïf. Mais un silence lui répondit, démontrant à quel point la question était loin d'être idiote.

Ce fut Aang qui s'essaya le premier à un semblant de réponse. « De ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il s'agissait essentiellement de nourrir les trafics de femmes, qui rapportent gros, mais aussi d'avoir des moyens de pression à dégainer si l'on se mêle un peu trop de leurs affaires. Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver encore la racine de cette organisation, seulement des rumeurs au Royaume de la Terre »

Hakoda réagit à son tour, essayant de faire abstraction de la notion de 'trafics de femmes'. L'idée de savoir sa fille embarquée dans ce genre d'abomination le rendait malade. « Reprenons depuis le début. Ils ont enlevé des dizaines de femmes au Pôle Nord et au Royaume de la Terre. Ils ont ensuite tenté d'assassiner le Seigneur du feu Zuko, avant de venir ici nous attaquer. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne s'agisse que de vulgaires manières de nourrir leurs trafics. Tout cela cache quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros »

Sokka s'exclama vivement, se dressant sur son siège. « C'est évident, ils veulent désorganiser les Nations et renverser ceux qui dirigent ce monde. La criminalité au Royaume de la Terre lorsqu'il était sous l'égide de la Nation du Feu était fait notoire. Nous avons vu toutes sortes d'abominations durant nos voyages, n'est-ce pas Aang ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Même s'il s'agissait la plupart du temps de méfaits commis par la Nation du feu, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Des personnes ordinaires étaient parfaitement capable de reproduire les mêmes choses. « C'est vrai. Mais depuis les nouveaux accords de protection passés entre les deux peuples, la criminalité qui s'exerçait de façon notoire a dû recourir à d'autres procédés pour maquiller ses activités. Et l'absence d'une véritable police pour un territoire aussi vaste a rendu la chose facile. Ils ont perfectionné largement leurs techniques, si bien que je n'ai pour le moment pas pu en tracer un seul ».

Le Roi Kuei s'offusqua quelque peu mais force était de reconnaître qu'Aang, comme Toph qui défendait le même point de vue, n'avait pas tort. Pendant longtemps, le royaume de la Terre n'avait eu à gérer qu'un nombre infime de villes, les autres appartenant à la Nation du feu. Et de fait, si l'armée du Royaume de la Terre était suffisante pour défendre indéfiniment une ville de la taille de Ba Sing Se, elle n'avait pas les moyens de couvrir le vaste territoire du Royaume de la Terre. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures à échafauder de nouvelles stratégies, aboutissant à de maigres solutions qui devraient faire l'affaire pour le moment. Néanmoins, tous conclurent qu'il était vital d'échanger les informations même les plus secrètes à ce sujet pour que tous puissent s'unir et défaire ce nouvel ennemi.

* * *

 **Ce sera tout ! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! Quand j'avais dit que je n'avais pas fini de les torturer mes deux petits amoureux, je n'avais pas menti ! J'espère néanmoins que vous reviendrez pour la suite pour savoir ce qui va se passer pour nos deux amies, et pour les tourments que cela promet à Zuko (j'aime le tourmenter, ce n'est pas de ma faute...).**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est toujours très appréciable ! J'aime bien aussi connaître vos hypothèses quant à la suite, ça peut donner des idées ;) Merci encore à ceux qui le font à chaque chapitre, vous êtes géniaux !**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Captive

**Bonjour ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous, j'espère que vous avez passés de beaux moments ! Voici le chapitre 14, un peu plus sombre, un peu plus sanglant, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Cela faisait un moment que j'avais écrit la plupart des scènes, j'avais hâte d'y arriver (comment ça j'aime faire souffrir "mes" personnages ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez).**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews à ceux qui en laissent, notamment Ange-Magnolia (tu es une perle !). Merci aussi à Love-Fictions-20 à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, je suis ravie que ma fanfiction te plaise !**

 **Vraiment désolée si des fautes se sont glissées dans le récit, je ferai une relecture complète prochainement pour corriger.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Katara visite l'endroit où sa grand-mère a été rendue à l'océan, et ne sait toujours pas si ses sentiments déboucheront sur quelque chose de durable, beaucoup de difficultés s'opposant à sa relation avec Zuko. Ce dernier discute avec le chef Hakoda, le Roi Kuei, Aang et Toph d'une part des disparitions inquiétantes au Royaume de la Terre et des mystérieux assaillants de Zuko et d'autre part de l'avenir des anciennes colonies de la Nation du feu, mais tous décident d'attendre la délégation du Pôle Nord pour aller plus loin dans le détail. Mais une attaque de grande ampleur se produit, menant à de nombreux morts et blessés, ainsi que sept femmes disparues. Katara et Suki en font partie._

*Chapitre 14 - Captive*

Katara se réveillait péniblement, ses yeux peinant à s'ouvrir. Elle sentait qu'elle se trouvait sur une surface dure et froide. De la pierre. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sur un flot à la fois noir et lumineux qui peinait à prendre une forme cohérente pour son esprit. Essayant de se redresser, elle gémit de douleur. Son corps était complètement ankylosé et elle peinait à bouger ses membres. Tournant la tête, elle comprit, voyant finalement des barreaux se dessiner devant elle, qu'elle était en cellule. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais avait la sensation que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient mais rien d'assez concluant pour que cela fasse sens.

« Katara ? », appela une voix féminine. Katara tourna la tête pour voir qui lui parlait, et vit Suki.

Cette dernière avait les cheveux défaits, et portait toujours son armure de guerrière Kyoshi. Son visage, vierge de tout maquillage, ne portait pas de trace de coups, ce qui rassura Katara. Elle voulut lui répondre et constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'était plus bâillonnée. Néanmoins, de lourdes chaînes enserraient ses fins poignets. Il n'y avait rien dans sa cellule, excepté un trou dans le sol pour qu'elle puisse se soulager. C'était austère, mais rien de pire que ce qu'elle avait pu vivre au cours de ses voyages en pleine forêt. Ce qui était radicalement différent, c'était l'odeur moribonde flottait dans l'air, lui donnant la nausée.

« Su... Suki ? », fit-elle maladroitement en se traînant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Suki. Son corps était si lourd, il était comme un pilier impossible à déplacer et ses muscles protestaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle. Elle était soulagée d'entendre Katara. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était réveillée, peut-être même plus d'une journée, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

N'ayant guère grand chose à faire, à part manger, dormir et se soulager, elle en avait néanmoins profité pour observer les autres prisonniers, qui en fait étaient toutes des femmes. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de cages alignées, séparées chacune par deux mètres de distance. Suki avait remarqué que seule elle ainsi qu'une femme de la Nation du feu étaient éveillées. Suki reconnut son origine très aisément, des cheveux si noirs sur une peau si pâle, c'était typique de la Nation du feu. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout, et ne pouvant décemment hurler pour lui parler, le silence était demeuré intact. Suki trouvait cela étrange, Zuko n'ayant jamais mentionné de disparitions suspectes. Elle avait alors supposé que la jeune femme devait être sans famille. Elle avait noté également que parmi les femmes présentes et inconscientes, la plupart portaient du bleu. Peut-être venaient-elles aussi du Pôle Sud ? Peut-être que Katara les connaissait ?

« Je... Je peux à peine bouger, j'ai mal partout », avoua péniblement Katara. Plus son esprit endormi retrouvait un semblant d'énergie, plus la terreur l'envahissait. Elle chercha un soupçon d'eau, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Son chi était comme endormi.

Elle entendit un profond soupir. « Ils t'ont bloqué ton chi pour t'empêcher d'exercer ta maîtrise je pense. Par Kyoshi... Ils connaissent cette technique alors ? Et contrairement à ce que pensait Zuko, elle est visiblement au point. Comment est-ce possible qu'ils aient raté sur Zu... La dernière fois ? », demanda Suki qui se rappelait de Zuko disant que son assaillant avait d'abord tenté de lui bloquer le chi, sans succès, avant de recourir à ses éclairs. Elle tâcha aussi de ne pas mentionner son nom, leurs geôliers n'étant certainement pas très loin.

Katara commença à se rappeler. Elle se souvenait avoir eu le chi bloqué, ce qui l'avait empêchée de se battre. Ils l'avaient ensuite bâillonnée et enlevée. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à perfectionner leur technique. Et Katara soupçonnait que ce n'était pas anodin que cette organisation, quelle qu'elle soit, n'ait pas cherché à récupérer le soldat qui avait tenté de bloquer le chi de Zuko. Il avait raté son coup comme un débutant après tout, même s'il avait bien failli le tuer avec ses éclairs. Et elle comprit qu'elle ne devrait pas mentionner Zuko si elles devaient discuter. Les gardes semblaient garder la pièce depuis l'extérieur, mais on n'était jamais trop prudents. Elle se demanda où était la stratégie d'ailleurs. Mettre ensemble des prisonniers, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle. Mais elle sentait que ce ne devait pas être laissé au hasard.

« Je ne sais pas... », fit Katara qui cherchait désespérément à rouler sur son dos. Le sol lui faisait un mal de chien à la poitrine. Son manteau et ses bottes lui avaient été retirés, ne laissant que son kimono bleu et sa tenue blanche dessous.

Katara grommela et pesta contre son incapacité à se mouvoir normalement. Le chi était vraiment le vecteur de tous les mouvements volontaires du corps humain, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. C'était comme si une fièvre s'était emparée de son corps et avait rendu flasque tous ses muscles. Elle tenta de se lever et de marcher mais tomba à genoux après à peine deux pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien... ? », demanda Suki. Cette dernière venait de comprendre qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs.

Katara écarquilla les yeux. Et Zuko ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-elle réussi à le protéger ? « Tu as reçu un choc à la tête, Kiyi et Siku ont tenté de te ramener mais visiblement, ça n'a pas du tout bien tourné... »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Suki, qui veillait néanmoins à chuchoter.

Une porte sembla se déverrouiller, aussi cessèrent-elles de parler. C'était la porte du couloir qui longeait leurs cellules, qui ressemblaient en fait davantage à des cages. Il y en avait plusieurs alignées, avec au moins deux bon mètres d'écart. Katara observa que ses vêtements étaient pour la plupart déchirés et largement troués par endroits. Elle porta la main à son cou, où son collier manquait. Où était son collier ? Fronçant les sourcils, comme pour aider son esprit à se souvenir, elle se rappela. Elle l'avait donné à Zuko après l'avoir immobilisé pour le protéger. Ses souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir.

« Toi, vient avec nous », entendit-elle. Elle s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule, pour essayer de voir se qui se tramait mais ses chaînes la retinrent en arrière. Suki en fit de même et reconnut la femme de la Nation du feu. Les gardes avaient ouvert sa porte, et la jeune femme semblait chercher à les éviter à tout prix, secouant bruyamment ses chaînes.

« Non, pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! », criait-elle. Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. Ils parvinrent à la sortir, la maintenant solidement par les bras tandis qu'elle continuait de supplier et de crier pour qu'on l'aide. Katara tenta vainement de briser les barreaux de sa cellule du bout du pied, sachant pertinemment que cela était vain et inutile. Suki lui jeta un regard.

« Non Katara », souffla-t-elle pour l'empêcher de commettre un impair qui serait de toute façon vain.

Suki avait raison, mieux valait ne pas trop attirer l'attention tout de suite. Même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils s'intéressent à elle, étant donné ses relations notoires avec l'Avatar et le Seigneur du feu. Elle recula et vit passer les intrus, avec la jeune femme. Sa peau très pâle rappela cruellement à Katara celle de Zuko. Elle comprit comme Suki qu'elle venait de la Nation du feu et restait perplexe. Zuko n'avait jamais mentionné de disparitions. Cette dernière ne cessait de se débattre et de hurler qu'elle ne savait rien. Katara comprit alors que Suki et elle étaient ici pour qu'on leur soutire des informations. Et ce, de gré ou de force. Katara recula vers le fond de sa cellule, effrayée par ce que cela signifiait. La torture.

« Tu crois qu'ils savent qui nous sommes ? », demanda Suki à voix si basse que Katara dut lui faire répéter.

Katara mit quelques secondes à répondre. Elle déglutit « Ils savent pour moi, et tu portes toujours ton armure, mais peut-être que cela leur a échappé », répondit-elle sombrement. Elle aimerait que cela leur ait échappé.

Suki était atterrée. Ils savaient qui était Katara, et ça c'était très mauvais signe. Après tout, elle était de ceux qui avaient défait le Seigneur du feu Ozai et la plus grande guérisseuse du monde. Avec Aang, elle avait pu aller à la rencontre de nombre de personnes qui désormais connaissaient son nom et son visage. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était la fille du chef de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Sud. Difficile avec un tel palmarès de la rater, d'autant plus que d'après les recherches d'Iroh et d'Aang, ils étaient susceptibles d'exploiter toutes les formes de maîtrises supérieures. Y compris celle du sang.

« J'ai peur Suki », murmura Katara d'une voix tremblotante. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Peur, voilà un faible mot. Elle savait que toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait détenir intéressait ses ravisseurs. Et ils seraient certainement prêts à tout pour la faire parler. Mais elle ne parlerait pas. Jamais. Plutôt souffrir et mourir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour se donner du courage. En matière de souffrances physiques, elle en connaissait un rayon pour en avoir soigné un très grand nombre. Mais n'avait jamais vécu de pareilles choses elle-même.

Suki soupira. Elle aussi était terrifiée. Des prisons, elle en avait connu, mais elle n'avait jamais été torturée, pas même lorsqu'elle a été arrêtée par la Nation du feu.

« Moi aussi », répondit la guerrière d'une voix plus affirmée néanmoins. Elles se turent alors.

Plus tard dans la journée, les gardes revinrent, ramenant la jeune femme qu'ils avaient emmenée plus tôt pour l'interroger. Elle était inconsciente de ce que les deux amies pouvaient en voir. Katara frissonna, redoutant que ce ne soit son tour. Ils pouvaient l'interroger sur beaucoup de sujets. Zuko, Aang, son père, Sokka, les guerrières Kyoshi, la maîtrise du sang. Elle imaginait les pires scénarios en matière de torture, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en stock pour elle.

Mais il n'en fut rien, ils ne prirent personne d'autre dans leur bloc de cellules. Toutefois, les hurlements ne se taisaient pas. Il n'y avait pas qu'elles ici. Tout devait être fait pour que les prisonniers puissent savoir que d'atroces souffrances les attendaient. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer l'afflux de pensées effrayantes qui menaçait de la submerger. Une seule pensée demeura. Zuko.

* * *

Ils vinrent la chercher et après moult efforts pour la coincer, ils parvinrent à l'amener dans une autre pièce. Katara essaya de visualiser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout était fait de pierre et de métal. Un élément interpela cependant Katara, c'était le symbole que les gardes semblaient porter. Une fleur rouge très étrange, stylisée. Katara n'avait jamais vu ce symbole auparavant. Les assaillants ne le portaient pas lors de l'attaque à la Nation du feu. Mais cela confirma une chose : c'était bel et bien une organisation particulière.

Les gardes l'enchaînèrent les bras étirés vers le haut. Elle constata avec surprise que ses pieds nus ne furent pas entravés. Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait s'en servir outre mesure pour se défendre indéfiniment. Mais elle trouvait cela étonnant.

« Katara, de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Sud. Maître de l'eau émérite, grande guérisseuse et adepte de la maîtrise du sang. Plutôt impressionnant pour ton âge, je l'avoue », déclara son bourreau. Ce dernier venait très certainement du Royaume de la Terre. Il ressemblait à Toph en version masculine et semblait sincèrement admiratif de son 'palmarès'. « Et à ce qu'on dit, tu étais jusqu'à il y a peu, la compagne de l'Avatar »

Katara ne répondit pas, ses yeux suivant les mouvements de son bourreau. Il y avait derrière lui toute une panoplie d'instruments qui semblaient lui être destinés. Des fouets essentiellement, de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. 'Quel manque d'originalité', songea-t-elle. Mais en son for intérieur, elle préférait ne pas se demander ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus original pour elle en réserve. Son bourreau se plaça derrière elle, susurrant par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu dois savoir énormément de choses sur les grands de ce monde, ma jolie. Et ce sont là des informations que je veux", dit-il avec détermination.

Katara tira sur ses chaînes. « Je ne vous dirai rien du tout », souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle constatait que ses efforts pour briser ses chaînes étaient parfaitement inutiles.

« Oh ! Je m'attendais à cette difficulté, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi quelques instruments pour te convaincre », ricana-t-il en s'avançant à nouveau vers la table où étaient posés ces fameux instruments. Katara soupira. 'Accroche-toi ma fille', se disait-elle.

Il dégaina un long fouet, classique. Katara n'en fut pas le moins impressionnée du monde, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était là qu'un échauffement. Le garde passa derrière elle à nouveau et elle sentit ses mains déchirer ce qu'il restait de sa tenue et de ses bandages de manière à avoir un accès direct à son dos. Des doigts râpeux parcourent la courbe de sa colonne, la faisant se débattre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Sa respiration s'accéléra tout à coup, mais elle se jura de ne pas faiblir. Elle sentit que ses bras étaient étirés en hauteur, les chaînes ayant été tendues davantage par son bourreau. Elle était presque sur la pointe des pieds. La peur s'empara tout à coup d'elle et elle essaya de faire plier les chaînes de ses poignets, en vain. Elle était comme une marionnette de chiffon pendue à ses fils.

« Commençons, veux-tu ? Parle-moi de l'Avatar », fit-il doucement. « Sais-tu quels sont ses projets pour ce ridicule mouvement de restauration de l'harmonie ? »

Katara écarquilla les yeux. Le fait que son bourreau soit au courant pour ce mouvement, certes connu pour la Nation du feu et le Royaume de la Terre montrait que cette organisation était bien fourrée partout. « Je ne vous dirai rien du tout, ni sur lui ni sur quoi que ce soit d'autre ! »

Alors les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Katara ne cria pas aux premiers coups, tâchant de serrer les dents pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait. C'était brûlant, comme un feu que l'on allumait subitement sur son dos. Elle ne sentit même pas le sang couler sur sa peau, la brûlure étant la seule sensation qui parvenait jusqu'à elle. Au bout du cinquième coup, elle ne put se retenir et hurla. Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues sous le coup de la douleur. Mais elle tenait bon. Il s'arrêta au quinzième coup.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me parler de l'Avatar ? Peut-être pourrais-tu me parler de son grand ami le Seigneur du feu alors ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez bons amis », ricana son bourreau qui essuyait le sang sur son fouet. Voyant son propre sang goutter à terre, Katara se rendit compte d'à quel point son dos la brûlait. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision.

Katara frissonna. Jamais elle ne trahirait Aang, et encore moins Zuko. Jamais. Pourtant elle en avait des informations, sur comment fonctionnait sa garde, sur les contrats qu'il projetait de conclure avec les industriels, sur l'île de Braise où se trouvait l'un des endroits privilégiés par sa famille, sur sa mère, sur sa petite soeur Kiyi, sur Iroh. Et elle connaissait toutes les faiblesses d'Aang et de Zuko. Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais ils étaient en train d'en exploiter une. Elle imaginait Zuko en proie au désespoir, se disant que tout était de sa faute, comme à son habitude. Si elle avait voulu les trahir, elle aurait pu les piéger aisément avec toutes ces connaissances. Des connaissances qu'elle garderait jusque dans sa tombe s'il le fallait.

« Je vois que tu sais des choses. Si tu parles, tout ceci s'arrêtera », lui dit-il.

Elle attendait le moment où il lui dirait ça. Où il lui ferait son chantage. « Oui, vous allez me tuer si je parle », rétorqua-t-elle. Sa voix était tremblotante. Nouveau coup de fouet qui la fit hurler à nouveau. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un fouet pouvait être aussi douloureux. Et pourtant, elle sentait que ce n'était pas le pire qu'elle pouvait recevoir.

« Oh ce serait un tel gâchis », lui dit-il. « Nous ne te ferons pas de mal si tu nous dis ce que l'on veut savoir »

« Votre parole ne vaut rien ! », vociféra-t-elle, récoltant une gifle pour son insolence. Katara voulut néanmoins tenter une autre approche. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Pourquoi souhaitaient-ils à nouveau refaire la guerre ? Cent années n'avaient pas suffi ? « Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! »

Il abattit un grand coup dans son dos, touchant un point très douloureux sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elle hurla en conséquence, ses membres tétanisés sous l'impact. Ses pieds avaient glissés, son poids soutenu par les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets. Elle sentit une main lui attraper violemment les cheveux et la tirer en arrière. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Son dos lui faisait tellement mal à présent.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici », lui dit-il d'un ton cruel, passant sa main sur la gorge de Katara. Cette dernière commençait à comprendre le pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent, et redoutait la prochaine étape.

Elle tâchait de retenir ses pleurs de douleur en prenant de courtes inspirations, en vain, ce qui fit rire son bourreau. « Tu trouves ça douloureux ? Tu n'as encore rien vu ma douce. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi »

Et il reprit sa longue tirade de coups, qui sembla durer une éternité pour Katara. A chaque coup, son souffle était coupé et sa vision se troublait. Elle sentait la peau se détacher sous les coups, et se demandait brièvement comment elle en était arrivée là. C'était pour lui. C'était pour Zuko. Et elle le protégerait encore, et encore. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus, et elle se laissa suspendre par les poignets. Il cessa d'agiter son fouet et vint observer l'état de sa prisonnière vu de face. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ? Même rien qu'une toute petite bribe d'information ? Je t'offrirai des vêtements et des soins pour ton dos si tu me dis ne serait-ce qu'une chose sur l'Avatar », dit-il d'une voix presque douce. Katara ne répondit rien et secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation. Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein visage, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Le réveil fut d'une extrême pénibilité pour la maîtresse de l'eau. Elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait reçu pas moins de quarante coups. Son dos la tirait de toutes parts, la faisant geindre de douleur à chaque mouvement. Touchant ce dernier timidement du bout des doigts sous sa tunique transpercée de part en part, elle sentit du tissu. Ils avaient songé à lui faire des bandages, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à la perdre. Et que ça allait continuer longtemps. Très longtemps. Et la faim commençait déjà à la tenailler. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici et pas une seule trace de nourriture en vue. Elle constata également que la cellule de Suki était vide. 'Par Tui qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire', songea Katara qui en eut mal au coeur à l'idée de savoir son amie entre les mains de cet affreux type.

Ils finirent par la ramener. Il sembla à Katara que cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait et de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par le minuscule trou qui les séparait, Suki était inconsciente et avait visiblement les mêmes bandages qu'elle. Elle remarqua aussi que l'un des gardes semblait prendre son temps avec elle. Horrifiée, Katara détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'intention de... Mais il ne fit que la toucher, au niveau de la poitrine surtout. Katara songea à sa propre poitrine, qu'elle toucha machinalement comme pour la protéger. Avaient-ils abusé d'elle dans son inconscience ? Elle préférait ne pas y songer. Les gardes laissèrent Suki et passèrent devant sa cellule, l'air hilare. Katara se promit de ne pas retomber inconsciente la prochaine fois, qui savait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ?

Elle tenta de se rassurer. Zuko était vivant, ils ne l'avaient pas eu, et il les sortirait de là avec Aang et Sokka. Elle songea à son frère, qui devait déjà échafauder mille plans pour les sortir de là. Il fallait qu'elles tiennent assez longtemps. Et ce qui s'était produit n'était qu'un avant-goût, Katara le savait. Elle tenta de réfléchir sur le but de cette organisation, répertoriant leurs faits. Ils avaient tenté d'assassiner Zuko, et enlevé des dizaines de personnes à travers le monde. Quel pouvait être le lien entre les deux ? Et pourquoi voulaient-ils mettre fin au mouvement de l'harmonie ? Iroh avait évoqué des trafics qui brassaient énormément d'argent et avaient été réduits à peau de chagrin suite à la fin de la guerre de Cent ans et à la collaboration entre les nations. Katara n'arrivait pas à faire le lien. Pourquoi enlever des femmes, et uniquement des femmes ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle entendit des sons étranges alors que Suki régurgitait à plusieurs reprises, semblant haleter pour trouver de l'air. Katara se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire. D'après les sons qu'elle faisait... On aurait dit qu'elle avait été noyée. Katara connaissait bien ce son. C'était un accident fréquent au Pôle Sud.

« Suki ? Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Katara qui chercha désespérément son amie à travers le mince trou au sol qu'il y avait dans le mur qui les séparait.

Suki toussa à plusieurs reprises et avala goulûment - et à contrecoeur - le verre d'eau qui avait été laissé dans sa cellule pour faire passer ce goût horrible de bile. Katara se sentit saliver. De l'eau. Elle avait tellement soif.

« Ils ont essayé de me noyer ! Ce maître de l'eau... », s'écria-t-elle. Elle semblait pleurer.

« Non... », souffla Katara, qui porta une main à sa bouche. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'un maître de l'eau soit capable de faire une chose pareille. De la torture aquatique sur des personnes sans défense. Que s'était-il passé au Pôle Nord pour qu'autant de maîtres les aient trahis ?

Un garde passa devant sa grille. « C'est l'heure de manger, la gueuse ! »

Katara réprima un roulement d'yeux, n'ayant pas envie de s'affamer davantage. Cela ne servirait à rien. Le garde était plutôt jeune, et semblait suivre aveuglément les ordres. Il avait la peau claire, mais elle ne put pas voir ses yeux. Il déposa un bol rempli d'une étrange mixture ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. C'était sans goût, mais consistant. Et Katara avait connu bien pire alors elle mangea sans rechigner. Elle but aussi son eau, non sans avoir essayé de la maîtriser, sans succès. Il lui fallait prendre des forces pour engranger le plus d'informations possibles pour s'échapper. Puis elle s'affala sous le poids de son propre corps sur le ventre, épargnant à son dos plus de souffrances.

* * *

Après une journée à parlementer avec les autres dirigeants, Zuko avait pris la décision de repartir pour la Capitale avec sa soeur. Aang avait décidé de partir avec lui pour le protéger et l'aider dans ses recherches, Katara n'étant à présent plus en mesure de le faire. Siku fit également le voyage avec lui et sa soeur pour s'occuper de son épaule, qui était à cet instant le cadet de ses soucis. Zuko comptait néanmoins sur elles pour distraire Kiyi. Il ne voulait pas que sa soeur ne l'embête ou ne s'inquiète davantage sous aucun prétexte. Sa mère n'avait posé aucune question, et il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers pendant deux jours entiers.

C'était le quatrième jour sans Katara qui commençait. Commençant à lire les derniers rapports pour essayer de se concentrer sur les informations dont il aurait besoin pour sauver Katara ainsi que Suki, il finit par les envoyer tous valser par-dessus son bureau et se mit à faire les cent pas. Ses pieds piétinaient presque rageusement chaque papier qui se trouvait désormais sur sa route.

Il était dans une colère noire - contre lui-même essentiellement. Si seulement il avait pu rediriger ce satané éclair ! Il aurait été capable de se défendre, et Katara n'aurait pas été enlevée. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'aller au Pôle Sud ! Une affreuse douleur au ventre et à la poitrine s'était emparée de lui. Ses genoux finirent par toucher terre, et il poussa un hurlement de rage qui aurait fait trembler le plus stoïque des guerriers. Des flammes sortaient littéralement de sa bouche, et allaient incendier les quelques mannequins de métal qui se trouvaient là. Heureusement, c'était un métal spécifique destiné à ne pas fondre. Il hurla jusqu'à ne plus en avoir la force, puis des larmes se mirent à ruisseler de son oeil droit. Il pouvait goûter le sel de ses propres larmes sur ses lèvres. Ses mains attrapèrent sa tête, comme si un esprit s'était emparé de lui.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ? Il le savait au fond de lui. C'était pour le protéger. Mais il n'acceptait pas ce qui était arrivé. Il aurait dû mettre plus de force pour se libérer de sa glace, la convaincre de rester avec lui. Les souvenirs des nuits passées à ses côtés l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Et chaque souvenir qu'il parvenait à mettre de côté en appelait un autre. C'était sans fin. Où étaient ses mains qui contrastaient tant avec sa peau ? Où étaient ses cheveux qui venaient le taquiner la nuit ? Où étaient ses lèvres qui avaient enchanté son coeur par de simples mais néanmoins puissants mots ?

Il resta prostré contre le sol durant de longues heures. Jamais il n'avait craqué ainsi auparavant. Alors c'était ça perdre quelqu'un ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne l'avait pas perdue, c'était bien pire que cela. Elle était très certainement en proie aux pires tourments à ce moment précis et il ne pouvait rien faire ! Les heures passèrent et seul son oncle pu le sortir de son état de fureur et de désespoir. Il s'était autoflagellé mentalement pendant des heures. Il se haïssait.

« Zuko... », fit doucement son oncle. Ce dernier était agenouillé à ses côtés, derrière lui.

Zuko ne se retourna pas, il n'en avait pas la volonté. « Je... Je l'ai perdue... »

Même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet à Iroh, ce dernier était loin d'être dupe. Il avait su au moment où Zuko avait rouvert les yeux sur les Katara suite à son attaque que ces deux-là seraient liés par un lien bien plus fort que l'amitié. Et voir son neveu aussi désespéré lui faisait terriblement mal au coeur. Il faisait peine à voir. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, il s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale et serrait du bout des doigts le collier que Katara lui avait laissé. Cela rappela à Iroh le jour où son propre fils était décédé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

« Elle est forte Zuko, je sais qu'elle t'attend. Avec l'Avatar, vous les ferez tomber », lui dit Iroh. Il était persuadé que Katara était encore en vie, et qu'elle endurerait ce qu'il y avait à endurer. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

« Elle est peut-être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est ! », s'écria Zuko qui se remit à pleurer, son dos se soulevant à chaque sanglot. Iroh ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais jamais dans la détresse, du moins pas de cette façon.

« Je suis sûr que tu te trompes Zuko. Ils savent qui ils ont entre les mains, ils ne la tueront pas avant d'avoir tiré quelque chose d'elle. Et la connaissant, ça n'arrivera pas », lui assura Iroh.

Zuko finit par se retourner vers son oncle, auquel il jeta un regard presque implorant. « Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

« Tu en douterais ? », lui demanda Iroh en l'aidant à se redresser.

Zuko baissa les yeux. « Non... », répondit-il honteusement. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de sa loyauté. Mais lui comme elle ignoraient les sévices que cette organisation pouvait avoir en réserve pour elle. Il se réfugia tel un enfant dans les bras de son oncle. « Pourquoi elle, mon oncle ? »

« Elle a voulu te protéger. Protéger ta personne et tout ce que tu représentes pour ce monde. Et elle t'a confié ce collier pour une raison Zuko », fit Iroh en pointant le collier qu'il serrait dans sa main blafarde.

Zuko observa le collier un instant dans le creux de sa main. Ce n'était pas un cadeau d'adieu. Elle comptait sur lui pour le lui rapporter, et la délivrer où qu'elle se trouve. C'était la confiance qu'elle avait en lui qu'elle lui avait confiée. Il fronça les sourcils, une expression déterminée sur son visage.

« Je te sortirai de là, Katara », promit-il à voix haute. Il essuya son visage d'un revers de la manche.

« Nous la sortirons de là », fit une voix derrière eux. Zuko et Iroh tournèrent la tête. « Excusez mon intrusion... »

« Aang », fit Zuko en se relevant. Il savait qu'il devait offrir un bien triste spectacle à son ami.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. « On la sauvera Zuko »

Zuko fut surpris par ses propos. Comme s'il savait tout de ce qui se passait entre lui et Katara. Complètement déboussolé, il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Aang. Ce dernier pointa le collier de Katara dans sa main.

« Il y a peu de personnes à qui Katara confierait son collier. Je n'en ai jamais fait parti », lui avoua Aang. Zuko fut d'abord surpris puis désolé de l'apprendre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aang l'en empêcha. « Ne dit rien, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour elle »

Zuko parut soulagé. Soulagé qu'Aang ne le prenne pas si mal comme Katara avait pu le croire. Mais en même temps, il ne le croyait pas « Mieux ? Rien ne pouvait être pire, tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais pu rediriger ce foutu éclair, on n'en serait pas là », dit-il sombrement.

« Oh Zuko, s'il te plait. Le simple fait que nous... que nous ayons été... qu'elle ait été ma petite-amie suffisait à la mettre en danger. On ne va pas remonter au jour où elle m'a sorti avec Sokka de mon iceberg quand même, si ? », fit Aang avec un léger sarcasme.

En effet, suivant le raisonnement de Zuko, le simple fait que Katara l'ait rencontré lui avait suffit à la mener aujourd'hui à cette situation de détresse. 'Stupide, en effet. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça', songea Zuko. Ce dernier noua le collier de Katara autour de son poignet. Aang tâcha de se reprendre et de recadrer la conversation. Zuko le trouvait tout à coup affreusement sérieux. Il semblait loin le temps où l'Avatar s'amusait sur son scooter des airs.

« Réfléchissons. Il y a des traîtres à la Nation du feu, c'est évident. Nous devons les trouver et trouver ceux à qui ils transmettent ce qu'ils apprennent », dit-il en scrutant les morceaux de papier qui jonchaient le sol. « Je crois que nous avons du travail »

« Je vais m'en occuper. Mon oncle, je suggère que vous prépariez quelques parties de Pai Sho pour l'Avatar », fit Zuko qui commençait à ramasser ses papiers.

L'un d'eux attira son regard. C'était une négociation particulière qu'avait entrepris Zuko avec certains investisseurs de sa Nation. L'objet de cette négociation était un réseau de transport sur rails. Et jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait abouti qu'à des impasses, l'entrepreneur principal, Bo Huong n'étant pas des plus coopératifs. Zuko le soupçonnait d'avoir d'autres buts que ce simple accord, et ce depuis des mois à présent. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à le lier à ces affaires.

« Et je veux que celui-ci soit le premier sur la liste de nos adversaires », fit-il en tendant le papier à son oncle qui hocha la tête en lisant le nom.

* * *

L'après-midi suivante, Zuko s'était prostré sur son trône, qui était des plus imposants. Son oncle avait réussi à organiser une entrevue avec ce Bo Huong. Il avait à cet effet revêtu sa tenue officielle, et n'avait plus son bras bandé contre son torse. Il avait souhaité se présenter comme étant en parfaite santé. Siku le lui avait fortement déconseillé avec son épaule, mais personne n'expliquait quoi que ce soit à un Seigneur du feu en colère. Son oncle l'avait supplié de le laisser recevoir Bo Huong mais Zuko n'avait rien voulu entendre. Iroh pouvait être présent, mais il serait le principal interlocuteur.

« Seigneur du feu, je vous remercie humblement de m'avoir accordé cette audience », susurra Bo Huong tandis qu'il posait les genoux à terre pour saluer Zuko.

Zuko se leva. Son visage était fermé. Et son tic de mâchoire était présent. Iroh se demandait ce qui allait se passer, son neveu étant des plus imprévisibles lorsqu'il était en colère. « Levez-vous », fit ce dernier.

Il se leva. « Avez-vous pu étudier ma nouvelle proposition, noble Seigneur ? »

Zuko se rappelait à présent. De l'agacement poignant que lui inspirait cet entrepreneur et ses ronds de jambe. C'était une des choses que Zuko avait détesté lorsqu'il avait pris le trône. Toutes ces hypocrisies pour lui plaire et espérer accéder aux postes les plus hauts placés. Mais il soupira intérieurement. C'était d'elle dont il s'agissait alors il devait s'appliquer.

« Je l'ai effectivement étudiée, et je pense que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Je consens à vous délivrer les informations nécessaires à la réalisation de réseau, mais seulement si vous acceptez la tutelle de mes hommes. Notre peuple n'a pas à être troublé outre mesure, mes hommes seront là pour s'en assurer, sommes-nous d'accord ? », demanda Zuko. C'était en fait une question rhétorique.

Bo Huong sembla hésiter. La présence des hommes du Seigneur du feu ne lui plaisait guère. C'était précisément là-dessus que Zuko voulait jouer. Si Bo Huong avait quelque chose à cacher, il le saurait incessamment sous peu. Iroh restait neutre de son côté, préférant ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Il attendait de voir quelles informations le réseau du Lotus blanc pourrait récolter suite à sa requête.

Il finit par céder, mais avec une certaine réserve. « Je suis d'accord. Mais en dehors des opérations se trouvant à proximité des villages, vos hommes n'ont pas à interférer. Cela vous semble-t-il juste mon Seigneur ? »

Zuko interrogea du regard Iroh. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard entendu. Cet accord serait mieux que rien, et il pourrait garder un oeil de près comme de loin sur ce contrat qui représentait énormément d'argent pour la couronne. Zuko se fendit d'un léger sourire. Il tenait une première piste qui le conduirait peut-être vers Katara. Ils finalisèrent l'accord dans le bureau officiel du Seigneur du feu, Zuko contrôlant chaque clause d'un oeil sévère afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun piège pouvant contrecarrer ses plans. Il n'y en avait pas, et mieux encore, il parvint à insérer une clause pouvant justifier une rupture du contrat en cas d'entrave opposée à ses hommes pour un cas non-justifié. L'accord fut par conséquent finalisé. Les travaux commenceraient à l'instant même où Zuko nommerait les hommes qui feront partie de cette tutelle spécifique.

« Tu as bien agi, mon neveu. Laisse-moi prendre la relève, je te sens irrité », lui dit doucement Iroh en posant une main sur son épaule, bien plus haute que lui.

Zuko grommela. Evidemment qu'il était irrité ! La femme qu'il aimait était seul Agni savait où et subissait seul Agni savait quoi. « Vous croyez ?! »

Et il tourna les talons, quittant son bureau. Il se sentait coupable pour son comportement, mais sa culpabilité était largement surpassée par sa tristesse et sa colère. Iroh soupira. Il ne savait guère comment améliorer l'humeur de son neveu, qui était toutefois plus stable que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Zuko préférait se murer dans le silence, plutôt que de lancer des paroles qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Six ans plus tôt, Zuko aurait incendié chaque mur et chaque tissu parsemant son Palais jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit que cendres. Jusqu'ici, seule la salle où il s'entraînait lorsqu'il n'allait pas dehors avait été réduite à néant, et encore, seulement de l'intérieur.

Zuko alla trouver Siku, qu'il tannait pour reprendre son entraînement. Mais celle-ci était loin d'être aussi efficace que Katara, cela risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps. Sura prenait parfois la relève, mais ce n'était clairement pas son domaine de prédilection. C'était agaçant, mais il tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Les pauvres sœurs n'y étaient pour rien, et elles faisaient leur maximum pour le soigner. Kiyi évitait de l'approcher, elle savait pertinemment que dans cet état, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part attendre que la tempête passe. Seule sa mère tentait encore de lui parler pour le rassurer.

« Il faudra encore quelques jours pour que vous puissiez muscler votre épaule, Seigneur Zuko », balbutia Siku, qui était toujours embarrassée lorsqu'elle devait dire à Zuko d'être patient. Ce dernier l'impressionnait, avec sa cicatrice et ses humeurs aussi tumultueuses que les flammes attisées par le vent.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Zuko, Siku. Et je vous suis reconnaissant, à toi et ta soeur pour vos efforts. J'aurais aimé être d'une meilleure compagnie », dit-il en essayant de ne pas s'énerver davantage. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était encore loin de pouvoir sauver Katara. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, et ça le rendait déjà fou.

« Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous avez encore mal, je referai une session ce soir », lui dit Siku avec un léger sourire tandis qu'elle réajustait son bandage.

Zuko la laissa prendre congé et décida de retourner à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, il devait traquer chaque piste pouvant le mener à Katara. Iroh fut exaspéré de le voir revenir si vite, mais il savait que lorsque son neveu avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le détourner de sa route. Zuko éplucha le reste des documents empilés sur son bureau. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures, et il nota chaque élément suspicieux sur une feuille à part. Il demanda à ce que chaque personne ayant mis le pied au palais ces derniers mois soit interrogée.

Aang avait demandé à se rendre au temple des sages de la Nation du feu pour méditer afin de parler avec ses vies antérieures et peut-être communiquer avec les esprits qui sauraient peut-être se qui se trame. Mais il était revenu bredouille, avec certes quelques conseils de ses prédécesseurs mais rien n'aidant concrètement à retrouver Katara. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Toutefois, Hakoda avait réussi à déterminer d'où venait le poison utilisé par les assaillants pour ne pas avoir à divulguer une quelconque information à leurs ennemis, et ces derniers étaient en cours d'identification. Toutefois, les nations n'ayant pas exactement été tout à fait rigoureuses quant à l'identification des citoyens, les temps de chaos les en ayant empêchés, beaucoup n'avaient jamais été répertoriés nulle part. Quant au poison, il s'agissait d'une baie caractéristique du sud-ouest du royaume de la Terre, non loin du Pôle Sud. Toph avait promis d'investiguer elle-même les lieux avec des soldats choisis par Kuei et un membre du Lotus Blanc. Toutes les forces ont été mobilisées à présent qu'une deuxième attaque s'était produite, et cette fois en présence des représentants des différentes nations. Ce n'était plus seulement de Zuko dont il s'agissait.

Ce dernier peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose que Katara, et sa respiration pourtant nécessaire à la maîtrise du feu en prenait un coup. Il perdait pied à chaque fois qu'il méditait à présent. Tout le contrôle qu'il avait réussi à apporter à sa maîtrise après leur visite à lui et Aang aux Guerriers du Soleil s'effritait d'heure en heure. Et cela le frustrait au plus au point. Même sa maîtrise se mettait en travers de sa route pour sauver Katara. Il avait hâte que son épaule soit enfin remise.

Puis soudainement, en songeant à son épaule blessée, une pièce du puzzle sembla s'emboîter dans son esprit. Le fait que Katara et Aang soient arrivés le soir de l'attaque, pile quand il le fallait, lui tritura l'esprit. Il se rappelait à présent. C'était son oncle qui avait suggéré de les inviter un moment à la Nation du feu, pour renouer les liens distendus entre eux. Zuko comprit que son oncle se doutait déjà de quelque chose à ce moment-là. Il s'arrêta dans sa lecture.

« Mon oncle, j'ai une question à vous poser », fit Zuko d'un ton très sérieux.

Iroh leva le nez du rapport qu'il épluchait. Un ramassis de papier ennuyeux sur les nominations des hauts fonctionnaires de la Nation du feu. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Vous saviez qu'il y aurait une attaque ici. Vous le saviez. Mais comment l'avez-vous su ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! », fit Zuko qui commençait déjà à élever la voix.

Iroh soupira. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Zuko ne pose cette question. « Des rumeurs à mon salon de thé pour l'essentiel, à propos de la Nouvelle Ozai qui s'était trouvée des alliés. Et le fait que tu m'aies rappelé à la Capitale pour un temps pour t'aider avec les nouveaux contrats et la réorganisation de l'armée après le départ des troupes des colonies, j'ai pensé que si ce que j'avais entendu était faux, cela aurait été un poids de plus sur tes épaules. Je pensais te protéger »

Zuko pinça les lèvres. Même son oncle le pensait trop faible pour gérer la pression. Il y avait eu des déboires lors du retrait des troupes de la Nation du feu, certains méfaits de soldats devant être punis. Et Iroh, qui s'était établi au Royaume de la Terre, s'était proposé de l'aider à réorganiser ses troupes suite au limogeage de certains soldats et à négocier avec le Royaume de la Terre à ses côtés pour que tout se déroule dans le calme. Après les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues, il avait pensé que ce serait l'occasion de protéger son neveu et de l'aider un peu dans les tâches les plus fastidieuses. Zuko avait toujours refusé son aide auparavant, et le seul fait qu'il ait accepté pour cette fois avait prouvé à Iroh que son neveu était à bout. Et il était si jeune, à peine vingt-deux ans, l'un des plus jeunes Seigneurs du feu ayant jamais été.

« Je vois », marmonna Zuko. Il comprenait la démarche, mais demeurait frustré, essentiellement contre lui-même. Même s'il avait su qu'une attaque se produirait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir encaisser des éclairs. Seule sa famille les maîtrisait en ce temps là, et tous étaient soit de son côté - comme son oncle - soit en prison. Et les cellules d'Azula et d'Ozai étaient constamment vérifiées et surveillées. « De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. J'ai été stupide de croire que seule notre famille pouvait maîtriser les éclairs. Tout est de ma faute »

Iroh se leva et s'approcha de son neveu. Il posa un bras sur son épaule. « Et j'ai été stupide de te laisser seul alors que je savais ce qui risquait de se produire. Je suis aussi fautif que toi », dit-il le coeur lourd. Zuko réalisa que son oncle s'en voulait terriblement. « Si je t'avais perdu, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné Zuko. Tu es comme mon propre fils »

Zuko en fut ému. Il le savait au fond de lui, et Iroh était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il l'avait pourtant blessé tant de fois. Il essayait à présent de rattraper toutes ses erreurs. Mais cela le forçait à compter toutes ses erreurs, et il s'auto-flagellait continuellement pour ses méfaits.

« Je sais mon oncle. J'ai honte de ce que je vous ai fait il y a déjà six ans. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu de votre aide, je vous devais bien trop... Je pensais me débrouiller seul et vous laisser profiter de Ba Sing Se et de vos amis du Pai Sho. Et voilà le résultat », dit-il avec une voix tremblante. Il essayait de se contenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer pour ses erreurs quand la personne qu'il aimait était en train de souffrir.

« Zuko... Tu as fais tant de bien à ton pays, tu as mis fin à la guerre et depuis lors tu n'as jamais cessé d'aider à rebâtir ce monde que notre famille et nos ancêtres ont détruit. Regarde ce que tu as accompli », lui dit Iroh avec fierté. Ce que Zuko avait réalisé pendant ces quelques années avait dépassé ses espérances. « Et quant à Katara, je te le répète mon neveu. Nous la retrouverons. Et nous la retrouverons vivante, j'en suis convaincu. Elle est forte, plus que tu ne le penses. Elle est d'ailleurs à ce titre tout à fait digne de toi Zuko. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir meilleure alliée »

Zuko sourit à cette idée. Son oncle le rendait plus optimiste que jamais. Il devait la retrouver, et il allait le faire. Pour lui dire encore qu'il l'aimait, pour lui dire qu'il la voulait à ses côtés et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Il mériterait son amour, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Peu d'action, je sais, mais c'est normal ;) Je ne sais pas si je peux espérer qu'il vous ait plu (mes pauvres amoureux en détresse), mais j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, positive ou négative, ça m'aide et me motive énormément donc n'hésitez pas !**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Le Feu

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Toujours un peu sombre, mais si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, vous deviez vous y attendre ! Un petit saut dans le temps et nous retrouvons Katara d'un côté, Zuko de l'autre pour la suite !**

 **Un grand merci à nouveau à ceux qui postent des reviews, c'est grandement apprécié et ça me motive beaucoup, je vous le répète mais je suis sincère ! Je remercie chaudement à ce titre les guests, Elythie au cas présent, à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici.**

 **Je vous souhaite sur ce une bonne lecture !**

 **Je vous prie de m'excuser si certaines fautes se sont glissées dans le récit, j'essaie de faire attention mais certaines parviennent à m'échapper !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suki et Katara ont été capturées et subissent à présent diverses tortures pour les amener à parler de l'Avatar, du Seigneur du feu Zuko, et de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud. Sans jamais répondre à leurs demandes, elles essaient néanmoins d'en savoir plus sur leurs ravisseurs et sur les prisonniers qui les entourent. Katara apprend que leurs bourreaux en ont après le Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie mené par l'Avatar et les autres chefs d'Etat des différentes Nations. Zuko de son côté, en proie au désespoir, toujours blessé et devant jongler avec son rôle de chef d'État, échafaude avec l'aide de son oncle divers stratagèmes pour essayer de retrouver leur trace._

*Chapitre 15 - Le Feu*

 _Elle se tenait pieds nus sur la plage, ses cheveux détachés voletant au gré du vent. La mer lui faisait face, un ciel crépusculaire la faisant saigner. Des lueurs rouge et jaune se mêlaient au bleu de la nuit et emplissaient sa vision. Les vagues roulaient et se brisaient à ses pieds. Comme l'eau lui manquait. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, l'eau la fuyait. Ses mains tentèrent de ramener l'eau vers elle, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus. Katara contempla ses mains et vit les cicatrices qui rongeaient ses poignets. D'où pouvaient-elles venir ? Et où était-elle ? Cette plage lui était familière. Des pas se firent entendre, s'enfonçant dans le sable derrière elle. Une main lui toucha l'épaule et elle se retourna, plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

 _Zuko. Il semblait être redevenu le jeune homme de seize ans qu'elle avait connu, vêtu de son éternel kimono rouge et or abîmé par les désagréments du voyage, les cheveux en bataille masquant une partie de sa cicatrice. Il semblait rayonner, comme entouré d'une aura qui si elle agaçait autrefois la jeune femme, l'apaisait à présent._

 _« Je t'ai fait peur ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement._

 _Katara ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle le contempla attentivement. Ses yeux semblaient refléter la lueur orangée qui illuminait le ciel. Une lueur d'or bienveillante. Il lui tendit une main avec un fin sourire. L'un des rares qu'elle lui connaissait. Katara sourit à son tour, une sensation de chaleur lui étreignant le coeur. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Puis deux. Et sa main se tendit jusqu'à toucher la sienne. Et alors qu'ils se touchèrent..._

« On se réveille là-dedans ! C'est l'heure de manger ! », entendit-elle crier.

Se réveillant en sursaut, elle étouffa un grognement. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait un beau rêve et non un rêve composé d'instruments effrayants destinés à la faire souffrir à mort. L'image de Zuko était plus nette que jamais dans son esprit. Elle vit la gamelle qui lui avait été déposée et se jeta presque dessus, et notamment sur le verre d'eau qui était à côté. Sa soif était telle qu'elle le but d'une traite, sachant qu'elle allait le regretter d'ici quelques heures.

Cela faisait deux semaines que personne n'était venu les interroger. Katara songeait que c'était sans doute pour attendre que son dos guérisse. De la nourriture et de l'eau lui était déposées une fois par jour, et la seule visite qu'elle recevait, c'était pour qu'on lui bloque le chi et qu'on vérifie son dos et sa joue enflée.

Elle détestait ce moment. Cela faisait terriblement mal à chaque fois et elle perdait considérablement en motricité. Au début elle se débattait mais cela était inutile et les faisait au contraire rire. Désormais, elle tâchait de les observer, de retenir leurs visages, leur manière de fonctionner. Peut-être seraient-ils corruptibles d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être que l'un d'eux avait une terrible faiblesse à exploiter. Mais la visite était toujours de courte durée. Cependant, puisque c'était parti pour durer, Katara continuait de les observer.

Ils lui avaient un jour donné des vêtements. Bleus et tâchés de sang, mais intacts. Elle se demandait s'ils n'appartenaient pas à un de leurs prisonniers qu'ils avaient tué. Mais l'idée l'effrayait, aussi essayait-elle de l'écarter. Les bandages à sa poitrine lui manquaient, elle se sentait exposée à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans sa cellule. Il ne restait que ceux autour de son bassin. Mais c'était heureux même s'ils étaient dans un état qui la rebutait. Sans compter l'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait. Et elle s'inquiétait chaque jour de ne plus la sentir car cela signifiait qu'elle en prenait petit à petit l'habitude. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait se nettoyer un jour, mais elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle avait demandé, elle s'était pris une gifle.

Une guérisseuse était venue pour sa joue, mais Katara avait vite compris qu'elle était aussi prisonnière. Des maîtres du feu, de la terre, et de l'eau étaient à ses côtés, reconnaissables par leur physique. Et ça ne pouvait être que des maîtres, les seuls capables de battre une maîtresse de l'eau dont le chi n'était pas bloqué. La guérisseuse n'avait ainsi aucune chance, d'autant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle sache se battre.

Le jour même, la guérisseuse était revenue pour vérifier sa guérison. Et pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa joue, elle profita d'un moment d'inattention des gardes pour lui confier discrètement un sachet. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de sa cellule, Katara sortit le sachet pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et en voyant un amas de tiges semblables à des racines, elle comprit. Et cela l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Des racines de fleur de dragon. Pour ne pas qu'elle tombe enceinte. Elle parvint à les dissimuler entre les dalles de pierre. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit qui avait suivi. Elle l'avait dit à Suki, et avait tenté de lui en donner à travers les grilles de la cage mais elles étaient trop éloignées, et un lancer serait trop risqué.

Elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui l'attendait, d'autant qu'avec ces racines, elle en avait à présent une idée bien précise. La plus horrible qu'elle ait imaginé jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin que son dos guérisse alors qu'ils avaient tout le reste du corps pour la tourmenter ? Son dos ne les empêchait pas de la violer outre mesure. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et ils semblaient patients. Très patients.

On lui avait retiré son bandage sur le dos. A présent, elle ne ressentait qu'un maigre picotement. Mais elle ne s'allongeait toujours pas dessus, c'était beaucoup trop pénible. Sa joue semblait avoir un peu désenflé, mais Suki lui avait dit qu'elle était violacée. Il fallait au moins trois semaines pour se remettre d'un tel coquard. 'Plus qu'une' se disait Katara, même si elle songeait avec amertume qu'ils n'allaient pas attendre éternellement.

Suki et Katara essayèrent plusieurs fois de parler ensemble. Mais parler pour dire quoi ? La plupart du temps elles se contentaient de parler de leur état. Mais elles refusaient de partager leurs 'idées' quant à la suite des événements. Elles avaient tenté d'échafauder un plan d'évasion mais rien ne semblait les aider. Suki avait tenté de parler à son autre voisine, qui avait reçu les mêmes coups de fouet que Katara, mais celle-ci était bien trop effrayée pour réfléchir rationnellement. Et aucune d'elles n'avait d'éléments pour expliquer ce que voulait vraiment cette organisation. Suki lui apprit néanmoins qu'ils savaient qui elle était, ce qui compliquait les choses. Ils feraient bientôt le lien entre elles deux.

Katara avait retourné le problème plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette jeune femme lui avait-elle confié ces racines ? Hormis le but évident, elle semblait savoir que le viol était une possibilité que ses ravisseurs allaient exploiter dans un futur proche. Mais pourquoi l'empêcher de tomber enceinte ? Katara doutait que ce ne soit que par simple acte de pitié. Dans le pire des cas, ils n'auraient qu'à la passer à tabac pour qu'elle avorte, et la guérir par la suite. Alors pourquoi lui donner ces racines ? Suki avait réfléchi à la question et en était venue à la conclusion que si nous tombions enceinte, il se passerait quelque chose pour les enfants à naître. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'y avait que des femmes qu'ils avaient enlevées. Mais que voulaient-ils faire avec des nourrissons ? Le mystère demeurait.

Les tortures reprirent le jour suivant. Il était temps. Katara n'en pouvait plus d'attendre prostrée dans le noir à ne rien faire. Néanmoins, cette attente était rudement efficace, Katara avait presque hâte de savoir s'ils allaient vraiment la violer ou s'ils allaient encore attendre. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait pour aujourd'hui, aussi choisit-elle de ne pas gaspiller une des racines. Et elle avait soif de connaissances. Elle voulait savoir ce que ses ravisseurs voulaient vraiment. Son visage était épuisé, les cauchemars et le manque de confort s'étant occupés de torturer son sommeil, mais ses yeux reflétaient l'étincelle de détermination qui habitait son être. Elle jeta un regard entendu à Suki, qui signifiait "Je ne craquerais pas, mais je vais en apprendre plus". Cette dernière hocha la tête.

Le même manège que précédemment se produisit : elle fut enchaînée à la fois par les chevilles et par les poignets, qui furent étirés au-dessus de ta tête. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun outil dans la pièce. Pas de fouets, ni autres pinces effrayantes. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? La noyer comme Suki ? La violer ? Dans cette position, elle en doutait fort. Alors quoi ?

« Ah, voici donc la fière et puissante Katara de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Sud. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi », s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Un homme, mais pas le même que la dernière fois. Il passa devant elle et son coeur rata un battement. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait cru que c'était Zuko. Mais il n'avait ni la cicatrice, ni la voix de Zuko. Mais il était bâti de la même façon. La ressemblance était choquante même si leurs visages étaient différents. Il était torse-nu, signe évident qu'il était un maître du feu. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'entraînaient. Il sembla remarquer son trouble.

« Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? », ricana-t-il. « Ton cher Seigneur du feu ne viendra pas. Pas aujourd'hui »

Katara frissonna. Elle refusait de croire qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer Zuko. Qu'ils réussiraient à l'avoir. En revanche elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il la sauverait. Et cet homme semblait avoir fait le lien entre elle et lui, un lien bien plus fort que l'amitié. Katara relativisa : il n'avait rien dit de tel. Il s'attendait probablement à ce qu'elle confirme ou infirme ce qu'il lui disait. Elle fit le choix intelligent du silence, même si un flot d'injures lui brûlait la langue. Il se mit à l'examiner, tournant autour d'elle comme un prédateur alléché par sa proie.

« Une beauté si l'on exclut l'odeur, le Seigneur du feu ne se refuse rien apparemment », dit-il en détaillant le corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se crispa. Comment pouvait-il avoir une idée de ces choses-là ? Il semblait très au fait de ce qui s'était passé au Palais. Mais Katara se dit à nouveau que c'était sans doute une ruse.

« C'est lui qui t'as offert ce ridicule petit bracelet ? », fit-il en agitant quelque chose sous le nez de Katara.

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'objet. C'était le bracelet que Kiyi lui avait confectionné. Son symbole était nettement visible, formant une association entre le symbole de l'Eau et le symbole du Feu. Ils avaient dû le lui prendre en même temps que ses bottes et son manteau. Mais elle n'esquissait toujours pas le moindre mot, arborant un regard empreint de lassitude.

Son silence agaça son bourreau, qui fit brûler le bracelet de bois entre ses mains. Katara se pinça la lèvre inférieure puis soupira. Ce n'était qu'un bracelet après tout. Son bourreau s'approcha d'elle, et l'attrapa par le menton.

« Tu crois que ton silence te sauvera ? Je vais le briser, tout comme toi », menaça-t-il d'une voix qui fit trembler Katara.

Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, mais la chair de poule qui apparut sur son bras la trahit. Elle ne savait tout compte fait pas ce qui l'attendait. Et l'homme semblait plutôt désireux de la toucher. Et d'un coup sec, il détruisit ce qu'il restait de son kimono bleu et de sa tenue blanche. Le haut du corps était désormais entièrement nu.

« Je te fais peur ? Bien. Peut-être que tu vas te décider à parler en ce cas », fit-il d'un ton satisfait. « Une de mes amies ici est très intéressée par la maîtrise du sang. Peut-être pourrais-tu l'aider ? »

Katara ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle s'attendait à tout un tas de questions sur Zuko, sur son état et notamment son incapacité à maîtriser le feu. Mais pas vraiment à la maîtrise du sang. Une femme, qui était en réalité là depuis le début, s'avança. Tribu de l'eau du Pôle Nord, c'était évident. Mais s'il y avait bien un secret que Katara entendait ne jamais divulguer à personne, que ce soit à sa famille ou à ses amis, et surtout à ses tortionnaires, c'était celui sur la maîtrise du sang. Il n'y avait pas plus ravageur que cette maîtrise. On pouvait forcer les gens à se suicider, à tomber sur leur épée, à libérer des prisonniers, et Tui et La savaient quoi d'autre. Elle se mura alors dans le silence.

« Tu ne veux pas faire monter un peu la température ? Peut-être que cela lui déliera la langue », fit-elle avec une expression diabolique.

Katara savait ce qui l'attendait à présent. Un maître du feu, ça n'est là que pour une chose : brûler. Elle allait être brûlée. Et d'après la position que le maître du feu prenait derrière elle, son dos allait encore souffrir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant l'impact.

« Hum... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire... Dis-moi Sue, le Seigneur du feu, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? », fit le maître du feu d'un ton faussement ignorant.

Cette dernière sourit. Tout deux savaient pertinemment comment il s'appelait. « Zuko, il me semble »

« Ah oui, c'est cela ! », fit-il avec un petit rire.

Et sans prévenir le maître du feu activa sa maîtrise sous forme de dagues enflammées. Il traça une longue ligne horizontale sur le haut du dos de Katara pour commencer. Celle-ci hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. La douleur que lui avait causée le fouet était sans commune mesure à celle qu'elle subissait maintenant. Il repassa plusieurs fois son trait, faisant fondre sa peau. Elle sanglotait alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était que le début. La jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle semblait amusée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Ce n'est pas très bon de jouer avec le feu, comme tu le vois. Je me demande ce que le Seigneur du feu te trouve. Tu es pathétique », fit-elle en lui attrapant violemment le visage entre son index et son pouce. Un toussotement du maître du feu sembla la rappeler à l'ordre. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la maîtrise du sang. PARLE ! »

Elle l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux pour la forcer à lever la tête, ce qui fit gémir Katara de plus belle. Cette dernière était à bout de souffle. « Je... ne vous dirai rien... »

Entendant cela, le maître du feu continua son oeuvre sur chair. Une ligne en diagonale cette fois. Mais Katara ne sentait rien d'autre que la brûlure intense qui lui dévorait la peau et la faisait hurler de douleur. Que voulaient-ils savoir de la maîtrise du sang ? Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle était parvenue à le faire. Elle savait simplement qu'elle l'avait utilisée pour sauver ses amis de la mort et que Hama l'avait apprise après avoir passé un temps infini en cellule à subir Tui et La savaient quoi. Katara sut que c'était une question de volonté, et pas uniquement de volonté d'apprendre, mais de volonté de sauver quelque chose. Soi-même ou quelqu'un d'autre. Là, la maîtrise du sang pouvait se débloquer à la pleine lune. Katara se demanda s'ils savaient que c'était uniquement lors de la pleine lune qu'une telle maîtrise était possible. Le maître du feu s'arrêta, la laissant reprendre ses esprits.

« Vous... n'avez... pas de volonté », souffla Katara avec un sourire amusé. « Vous n'y... arriverez jamais »

La dénommée Sue fut ulcérée de l'entendre dire ça et la gifla de rage. Katara gémit sous l'impact du coup mais conserva son sourire. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait sur cette maîtrise, ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Leur seule volonté était de la détruire et de détruire Zuko. C'était la seule certitude qu'elle pouvait avoir. Mais son sourire disparut au moment où le maître du feu termina son oeuvre. Une ligne horizontale dans le bas du dos, où la peau était fine. Katara hurla de douleur et sentit les chaînes entailler plus profondément ses poignets. Du sang suintait le long de ses bras et de son dos.

La maîtresse de l'eau vint admirer l'oeuvre de son camarade et rit. Katara ignorait toujours ce qu'ils avaient fait à son dos, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir et même si le maître du feu avait ciblé des endroits précis de son dos, il lui semblait que tout son dos était en feu. Les plaies dues aux coups de fouet avaient souffert, elle pouvait le sentir. Néanmoins, elle nota que les deux maîtres étaient très agacés de ne pas pouvoir lui soutirer une quelconque information. Mais la maîtresse de l'eau n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Peut-être que le feu ne te fait pas assez peur, peut-être que ton propre élément te fera parler », dit-elle avec un rictus affreux sur son visage.

Katara avait du mal à se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Nord. Son caractère irascible et sa volonté de nuire étaient si peu communs aux peuples des tribus. La voyant commencer à maîtriser son eau, Katara songea qu'elle allait très certainement la noyer. Aussi prit-elle une profonde inspiration avant que cela n'arrive. Mais le maître du feu l'en empêcha.

« Non, pas encore », dit-il calmement, comme s'il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. La maîtresse de l'eau semblait impatiente et grommela à son refus. Mais il lui fit un sourire entendu qui signifiait sans doute quelque chose. Et peu importe la chose que cela signifiait, la jeune femme se calma aussitôt et se mit à rire, semblant joyeuse à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

Les flammes qui illuminaient la pièce s'éteignirent et Katara sentit l'obscurité l'oppresser de toutes parts. Ils sortirent de la pièce, qu'ils refermèrent, la laissant dans le noir complet. Qu'allaient ils lui faire ? La noyade lui semblait à présent une meilleure option face à ces ténèbres effrayantes. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal et la faisait gémir à chaque torsion qu'elle faisait pour essayer de se libérer ou du moins de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets tombèrent subitement, la projetant au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Elle pouvait bouger les bras, c'était une sensation étrange. Ses muscles protestèrent après être restés si longtemps dans cette position inconfortable. Le seul son qu'elle pouvait entendre était celui de sa propre respiration, incontrôlable.

Ils revinrent après une attente qui lui parut interminable. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, excepté pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Comme si elle pouvait se protéger ainsi. Les lumières revinrent, sans doute grâce au maître du feu qui les avait éteintes. Une main de pierre vint l'attraper violemment par le cou et la plaquer contre le mur plusieurs mètres en arrière, frappant son dos brûlé contre la paroi, ce qui la fit crier à nouveau. Deux autres mains de pierre apparurent et attachèrent ses poignets au mur. Elle reconnut là les manières du Dai Li. Et si l'inconnu qui était revenu avec les deux autres maîtres n'avait pas la tenue, il devait irrémédiablement en faire partie à un moment ou un autre de sa vie. Le même symbole revenait continuellement. Une fleur rouge. Katara en ignorait toujours la signification.

Ils déposèrent une sorte de cercle de métal en face d'elle et elle sentit de la pierre entourer sa tête, pour la maintenir résolument droite. Elle ne pouvait plus la bouger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique. Que voulaient-ils faire ? Elle tenta de s'extirper des pierres mais ce fut en vain. La peau de ses mains n'en fut que plus éraflée. La dénommée Sue, qui avait souhaité la noyer, était elle aussi de retour.

« On dirait que tu avais raison Shen, elle fait moins la fière maintenant ! », fit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de Katara.

Shen ne fit qu'un sourire à sa réplique et laissa place au troisième intrus qui arborait un air résolument sérieux, avec néanmoins l'étincelle de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à vivre une expérience enrichissante. Et il ne semblait pas être là pour lui poser des questions. Un vague souvenir lui revint. Jet. Un hoquet horrifié s'échappa malencontreusement de sa gorge. C'était donc ça. Ils allaient essayer de la faire parler autrement. Et elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Mais elle ne manquerait pas d'essayer.

Les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau, ne laissant que la lueur d'une lanterne. Katara ferma les yeux très fort mais elle sentit une vive brûlure à sa main gauche qui la fit hurler. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, exorbités par la douleur, et sa tête bloquée râpa contre la pierre. Shen venait de lui brûler les doigts pour la forcer à ouvrir les yeux. La lanterne commença à tourner au tour du mystérieux maître de la terre et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être happée par sa lueur.

« Tu vas tout nous dire, Katara. A propos de Zuko. A propos de l'Avatar. A propos de la maîtrise du sang. Tu vas tout nous dire », fit l'intrus d'une voix calme, presque douce.

Katara résista sans peine à cette première tentative. Mais il répéta inlassablement cette phrase et elle se sentit l'envie de parler. Néanmoins, elle ne dévoila rien. Son cœur ne livrerait jamais ses secrets. Il continua, durant des heures, à psalmodier cette phrase telle une formule magique. Il ne semblait pas flancher une seule minute, et il était prêt à tenir le temps nécessaire. Katara s'entendit balbutier des mots sans queue ni tête, essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir de parler.

Au bout d'un temps infini, elle finit par s'évanouir. La dénommée Sue lui balança une vague destinée à la réveiller. Katara s'humecta les lèvres avec le peu d'eau que celles-ci avaient pu recueillir. Et la torture mentale reprit. Un mal de crâne lancinant lui battait les tempes et des nausées s'emparèrent d'elle. Et cela dura, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse à nouveau sans qu'une vague ne puisse la réveiller. Ils avaient échoué à la faire parler. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Zuko de son côté ne dormait plus. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ou s'il s'endormait, d'affreux cauchemars où il voyait Katara torturée à mort le réveillaient. Désormais, les seuls moments où il parvenait à dormir, c'était lorsque Iroh le convainquait de prendre des herbes aux vertus somnifères. Il les prenait presque systématiquement à présent, car il avait malgré tout un pays dont il devait s'occuper, et devait emmagasiner suffisamment de force pour le faire. Katara l'avait sauvé pour qu'il puisse toujours le faire, alors il le ferait. Chaque fois qu'il doutait, il se raccrochait au collier bleu qui ornait son poignet jour et nuit. Il ne le quittait pas, il lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait disparue. Deux semaines et quatre jours, avait-il compté. Et secrètement, il ne craignait qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Qu'elle soit déjà partie. Personne ne semblait avoir envisagé cette possibilité autour de lui, mais cela le terrifiait au plus haut point. Et si elle était morte ? Et si tous ses efforts pour la sauver étaient en vain ?

Son épaule était presque remise et avec l'accord de Siku, il avait pu recommencer à se muscler. Il n'avait pas perdu énormément, mais cela lui permettait de penser momentanément à autre chose que Katara. Et il fit en sorte néanmoins de ne pas trop forcer d'un coup. Il voulait être sur pieds aussi rapidement que possible pour secourir Katara. Il faisait une heure de maîtrise le matin et une heure de musculation le soir. Mais il constatait que sa maîtrise était beaucoup plus faible et vorace qu'à l'accoutumée. Il eut l'impression de retrouver sa maîtrise telle qu'on la lui avait apprise plus jeune. Pleine de colère et de volonté destructrice.

Iroh l'avait constaté lui aussi, Zuko souhaitant comprendre ce qui se passait. Iroh savait ce qui se passait. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Il se rappelait très bien de l'instant où il avait appris la mort de son propre enfant, sa maîtrise avait été terriblement troublée. Pour les maîtres du feu qui tirent leur feu de leur chi, il était important d'avoir un certain contrôle sur son esprit. Un contrôle que Zuko était en train de perdre.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il était redevenu aussi colérique sinon plus colérique encore que lorsqu'il chassait l'Avatar. La moindre contrariété suffisait à le murer dans le silence, choix qu'il faisait pour ne pas tout brûler. C'était le seul contrôle qu'il arrivait encore à exercer sur lui-même. Kiyi était si troublée par ce qui s'était produit et par son comportement qu'elle peinait à présent à créer des éclairs. Elle avait perdu en précision. Et Zuko avait refusé d'être présent lors de ses entraînements, il ne voulait pas la blesser par des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas. Mais son absence la blessait tout autant. Aang avait réussi à lui redonner confiance mais cela ne suffisait manifestement pas.

Iroh tentait d'aider son neveu au mieux, par des exercices de maîtrise qui demandaient une précision millimétrée. Aang était souvent là pour l'assister et pour encourager Zuko. Mais si ce dernier parvenait à réaliser ces exercices sans difficultés auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas. Il était désespéré, et choisissait de ne rien dire plutôt que d'exploser. Même si en son for intérieur, il aurait préféré exploser.

« Zuko, tu dois te ressaisir. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça », lui dit doucement Aang après un nouvel échec. Il prenait garde à choisir ses mots avec soin, le sachant plus contrarié que jamais. Contrariété qui durait depuis deux semaines à présent. Mais Aang devait admettre que son ami avait bien changé. Zuko aurait autrefois très certainement tout saccagé sur son passage, aujourd'hui il avait la sagesse sinon la justesse d'esprit de ne pas recourir à de tels procédés. Du moins pas en dehors de sa salle d'entraînement.

Ce dernier se pinçait les lèvres. Pas de nouvelles de Katara, ni même une seule piste exploitable. Bo Huong conduisait les opérations en respectant au pied de la lettre les conditions qu'il avait imposées, et ses pisteurs n'avaient rien vu de suspect. Rien qui puisse le faire aller mieux. Rien qui puisse le réjouir. Aang lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet et soupira. Il ne savait guère comment aider Zuko à stabiliser son chi. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était comment retirer la maîtrise de quelqu'un. Mais la stabiliser, il ne voulait pas s'y essayer sur son ami. Mais en observant un instant le soleil qui pesait sur la cour où Zuko et Kiyi s'entraînaient habituellement, il eut une idée. Et il se leva avec un sourire.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée ! », s'exclama Aang d'un ton réjoui. Iroh l'observa un instant, intrigué. « Nous pourrions retourner voir les guerriers du Soleil, ils ont su nous aider une fois, peut-être pourront-ils vous aider toi et ta soeur ! »

Zuko lui jeta un regard ahuri puis admit que ce n'était peut-être pas une idée si mauvaise. Toutefois, il hésitait par rapport à Kiyi, il ne voulait pas lui faire courir le risque d'être jugée indigne de recevoir les enseignements de la maîtrise originelle du feu. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le soit. Et il lui avait promis plus jeune de lui montrer Ran et Shaw, les dragons gardiens de la maîtrise du feu et du Premier feu.

« Peut-être », concéda Zuko d'une voix très sérieuse. « Qu'en pensez-vous mon oncle ? »

Iroh sourit. « J'aurais dû avoir cette idée moi-même bien plus tôt ! »

« Je devrais en parler à Kiyi alors », fit Zuko en se levant.

Aang proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à elle. Zuko lui en fut reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il devrait s'excuser pour son comportement récent. Et c'était une bonne occasion de se faire pardonner. Cette dernière se trouvait dans l'arrière-cour avec Sura. Elles s'amusaient à reproduire des créatures fantastiques avec leur maîtrise. Sura s'était amusée à créer un poisson Koi géant, Zuko songea qu'il devait s'agir de Tui ou La, l'un des deux esprits gouvernant l'élément aquatique. Et Kiyi avait choisi de représenter un dragon. Zuko le trouvait plutôt réaliste. Kiyi avait réussi à créer précisément chaque détail, depuis la tête jusqu'aux ailes. Si sa précision avait été durement touchée concernant les combats, lorsqu'il s'agissait de beauté, elle y parvenait très bien. Aang et Zuko restèrent un moment à les observer.

« C'est ça un dragon ? Wow ça doit faire tellement peur ! Tu en as déjà vu un toi ? », questionna Sura qui faisait danser son poisson Koi autour de son dragon.

Zuko sentit une douleur lui étreindre le coeur. Sura ressemblait tellement à Katara d'une certaine façon. Sa peau foncée, ses grands yeux bleus, son kimono de la même couleur et sa manière de maîtriser l'eau. Une manière que Pakku et Katara lui avaient enseignée. Zuko pouvait reconnaître Katara à travers ses gestes, et cette idée lui faisait terriblement mal.

Kiyi sourit. « Non, je n'en ai jamais vu », fit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il en existait encore deux mais on lui avait bien dit de garder le secret. En réalité, elle gardait sa représentation enflammée des dragons pour elle, jusqu'au jour où elle les verrai. Zuko ne l'avait jamais vue faire. Enfin jusqu'à présent. « Je me suis longtemps entraînée pour réussir à en représenter un, il y avait des dessins d'eux au temple de la Nation du feu. Et toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une représentation de Tui et La. Normalement ils sont deux, un noir et un blanc, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à les créer et les contrôler en même temps. Ce sont des poissons Koi dans leur forme matérielle, Katara nous en a parlé un jour », expliqua Sura. Elle marqua une pause, songeant à Katara. « Elle disait que la princesse du Pôle Nord s'était sacrifiée pour sauver l'esprit de la Lune qui avait été tué par la Nation du feu »

Zuko se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se rappelait que Sokka avait mentionné le fait que sa première petite amie avait fusionné avec l'esprit de la Lune, Tui, pour le sauver. Ce devait être elle. Encore un méfait de sa Nation. Aang s'en rappelait également comme si cela s'était produit la veille. Il se souvenait avoir fusionné avec l'esprit de l'Océan, La, pour mettre la Nation du feu en déroute.

Kiyi en perdit la forme de son dragon et éteignit son feu. Sura fit disparaître son poisson Koi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait gaffé. Insulter la nation de sa nouvelle amie, voilà qui était petit. Même si au fond, c'était la véritable histoire que Katara lui avait racontée.

« La Nation du feu ? Par Agni... Zuko a raison, rompre l'équilibre de ce monde, voilà notre spécialité », fit Kiyi avec mécontentement et sarcasme. Elle ressemblait tant à son frère à cet instant.

Aang choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Zuko le suivit, tout en grommelant que le moment n'était pas bien choisi. Sura se figea sur place et Kiyi se tourna vers Aang. Elle vit qu'il était accompagné de Zuko et se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

« Avatar Aang », salua Kiyi avec un sourire. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, et il l'avait beaucoup aidée dernièrement. Surtout avec sa maîtrise et avec sa compréhension de Zuko. « Je vois que cette fois, mon frère t'accompagne »

Zuko toussota, embarrassé. « Kiyi, je peux te parler ? »

« Parce que tu parles maintenant ? A moi ? », fit-elle de sa petite voix fluette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à manifester son mécontentement à son frère.

Ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si distant avec elle. « Kiyi... »

« Viens Sura, on va les laisser discuter », proposa Aang avec une lueur malicieuse. Zuko n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il devait parler. Sura hésita une seconde mais finit par rejoindre Aang à pas rapides, faisant s'agiter ses couettes.

Zuko inspira profondément. « Je voulais m'excuser Kiyi. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et j'en suis désolé. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois... comme ça »

« Comme quoi ? », fit-elle, visiblement décontenancée. Elle s'était imaginée se disputer avec son frère.

Zuko passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. « Comme l'enfant stupide que j'étais bien avant de te connaître. Tu n'as pas connu les pires côtés de ma personne Kiyi, et je n'ai aucune envie de te les faire connaître... Mais ces derniers temps... Depuis que Katara a... »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. « Tu l'aimes beaucoup », dit-elle en plongeant ses prunelles d'or dans les siennes.

Zuko hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas flancher. Parler de Katara lui était difficile sinon insoutenable. C'était une lutte de tous les instants pour lui. La moindre nuance de bleu lui renvoyait l'image de Katara en pleine figure. Aang l'avait dit à Kiyi, mais entendre et voir étaient deux choses différentes. Sa soeur voyait à présent à quel point la disparition de Katara affectait son frère. Cela dépassait toute la peine qu'elle-même avait pu ressentir. Aussi choisit-elle de décroiser les bras et de serrer son frère entre ses bras si minces à côté des siens. Ce dernier la serra fort contre lui. Son étreinte lui avait manquée.

« Et il y a autre chose. J'ai décidé d'aller demander de l'aide aux guerriers du Soleil. Et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes », lui confia Zuko gentiment. Sa colère semblait s'être momentanément évaporée. Kiyi avait le don de l'apaiser, et il s'en voulait de s'être éloigné d'elle.

Elle s'écarta vivement, n'osant en croire ses oreilles. Un sourire perçait sur son visage enfantin. « C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je te l'avais promis », lui sourit Zuko. Kiyi lui sauta à nouveau dans les bras, toute joyeuse.

Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain matin incognito. Les guerriers du Soleil étaient toujours censé avoir disparu après tout, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention. Iroh se proposa de les accompagner mais Zuko refusa. Son oncle leur recommanda la plus grande prudence, mais ne se faisait pas trop de souci. Avec Kiyi et Aang, Zuko était en sécurité. Et même s'il y avait des traîtres à la Nation du feu, ces derniers étaient veillés de très près par Iroh et les conseillers de Zuko. Et tous ne disposaient pas d'un bison volant et de l'Avatar comme allié. Ursa était excessivement inquiète pour ses deux enfants, d'autant que ces derniers lui avaient caché leur véritable destination, l'emplacement de la cité ne devant être révélé sous aucun prétexte. Mais Aang la rassura comme il savait si bien le faire. Ils avaient voyagé enfants sur de bien plus dangereuses routes. Siku, qui ne pouvait décemment pas les accompagner étant donné le secret à préserver, lui recommanda de ne pas utiliser son bras à outrance. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit mais il avait bien failli le perdre suite à l'attaque au Pôle Sud.

Le matin venu, ils étaient fin prêts. Kiyi avait revêtu une tenue très simple, la faisant passer pour une modeste jeune fille de la Nation du feu. Zuko avait pris l'un de ses kimonos semblables à celui qu'il avait gardé durant tout son voyage avec Aang. Ce dernier avait revêtu des vêtements plus communs, son habit de moine étant trop aisément reconnaissable. De longs manteaux à capuche les dissimulaient. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de passer par les terres mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Kiyi était fascinée par Appa, qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois, et riait des pitreries de Momo, le lémurien qui suivait Aang et Appa partout où ils allaient. La jeune fille rayonnait de bonheur en présence des animaux. Zuko était soucieux. Il se sentait coupable de faire passer sa maîtrise avant ses recherches. Mais depuis deux semaines qu'il cherchait sans rien trouver, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Ça va Zuko ? », lui demanda Aang tandis qu'ils montaient tous sur Appa.

Zuko hésita quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main touchait machinalement le collier de Katara qui pendait à son poignet. « Euh... Oui, ça va »

Kiyi se retint de lui lancer un « menteur ! », mais elle ainsi que Aang n'étaient pas dupes. Il n'allait pas bien, depuis que Katara n'était plus là, il n'allait plus bien. Ses humeurs étaient constituées essentiellement de deux pôles : l'un rageur, flamboyant, qui reflétait sa colère envers lui-même qu'il déversait parfois par mégarde sur les autres, et l'autre vide, désespéré, en proie au tourment et à la douleur. Ce dernier était destructeur. Quand il se demandait ce que subissait Katara depuis le fin fond d'une prison qu'il imaginait sombre, sans la moindre lumière, c'était là qu'il était au plus mal. C'était là qu'il serait capable du pire. Comme il brûlait d'envie de mettre la main sur ceux qui l'ont capturée !

Pourtant, il était de nature compatissante, honorable, et tâchait de cultiver le pardon autant que possible. Mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait, enserré dans un étau de douleur, le rendait avide de vengeance. Il avait gardé ça pour lui car il savait pertinemment que son oncle et surtout Aang ne pourraient le comprendre. Il se demandait ce qu'aurait dit Katara. Aurait-elle compris ? Aurait-elle souhaité la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés ? Une fois il l'avait vue sur le point de basculer, quand elle désirait se venger de l'assassin de sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas cédé à la tentation. Mais elle n'avait pas pardonné non plus. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu après cet événement.

 _« Katara ? », avait-il demandé une fois à bord d'Appa qui les attendait sagement, se repaissant d'herbes bien vertes. Son poil était trempé par la pluie._

 _Cette dernière s'installa sur la tête d'Appa pour le diriger. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le moment où ils avaient laissé Yon Rha, vivant. Zuko avait longtemps retourné le problème dans sa tête. Il aurait pu tuer son père si la mort de ce dernier ne faisait pas parti du destin de l'Avatar. Il aurait pu. S'il avait redirigé son éclair correctement, il aurait pu le carboniser. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution._

 _« Quoi, Zuko ? », avait-elle dit, dans un soupir, visiblement éreintée par le trop plein d'émotions qui lui tordaient le coeur. Sa voix était alors mélancolique. « Tu vas me dire que c'était la chose à faire peut-être ? Ou que j'aurais dû le tuer ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas la prétention de dicter tes choix à ta place », avait-il répondu avec prudence._

 _Katara parut surprise et Zuko se demanda ce qu'elle pensait. Croyait-elle sincèrement que lui, avec tout le lot de méfaits qu'il devait réparer, allait la juger elle ? Quoiqu'elle put faire, il aurait compris. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage, et elle reporta son regard sur l'horizon, tâchant de diriger Appa jusqu'à Aang même si en réalité l'animal savait pertinemment où il se trouvait. Zuko songea qu'il avait dû dire ce qu'il fallait. Il se souvenait d'Aang tentant de la dissuader d'y aller, jugeant qu'il ne fallait pas rechercher une vengeance. Mais le maître du feu se rappelait bien les bonnes paroles de son oncle : ce n'est pas le but qui compte, mais le chemin. En recherchant vengeance, Katara avait trouvé autre chose sur son chemin. Un certain Zuko à qui elle pardonnait. Comme il s'était senti soulagé lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le remercier. Et lui accorder son pardon._

 _« Je suis prête à te pardonner toi, Zuko », avait-elle dit._

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Kiyi, qui le trouvait soucieux et désirait le distraire. Elle lui demanda à nouveau l'histoire des deux dragons Ran et Shaw et comment lui et Aang avaient été choisis pour connaître les secrets de la maîtrise du feu. Elle cachait habilement ses angoisses, mais Zuko pouvait le voir. Elle avait cette même angoisse qui lui avait autrefois étreint le coeur en affrontant les deux grands dragons. Il songea que l'un était bleu et l'autre rouge, et l'image de Katara lui revint en tête. Si elle ne revenait pas, il haïrait cette couleur il en était persuadé.

Ils finirent par arriver à proximité des ruines, mais ils se posèrent néanmoins à bonne distance. Aang était beaucoup plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Kiyi était aussi excitée qu'angoissée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de dragons, alors passer devant eux et subir leur jugement, voilà qui était effrayant. Mais Zuko savait qu'elle ne manquait pas de courage et de détermination. Elle passerait l'épreuve haut la main.

« Zuko, tu suggères quoi ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie que notre rencontre se produise comme euh... la dernière fois », lui signifia Aang avec un ton gêné.

Zuko se tourna vers Aang. « C'est toi l'Avatar non ? », fit-il. Aang haussa les épaules, l'air peu décidé à prendre les choses en main. « Bon, dans ce cas... »

« Oh par Agni, un dragon ! Là ! », s'exclama vivement Kiyi en pointant le ciel. Zuko et Aang se tournèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle désignait. Un dragon. Beaucoup plus petit que Ran et Shaw. Il était d'une couleur rouge sang et portait une fière crinière blonde, alors que Ran et Shaw étaient entièrement recouverts d'écailles. Kiyi déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un très jeune dragon, ses connaissances sur le sujet étant débordantes grâce aux livres et surtout au récit de son oncle.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il ne restait que deux dragons ? Que ton oncle n'avait laissé que Ran et Shaw en vie ? », questionna Aang qui n'en revenait visiblement pas.

Zuko était bouche bée lui aussi. « Si, mais pourtant... Il est bien réel celui-là ! »

Le dragon poussa un rugissement strident et vint se poser à proximité d'eux. Il avait l'expression dangereuse qu'avaient tous les dragons, mais semblait davantage intrigué par ses visiteurs. Zuko sentit l'animal l'observer, comme s'il essayait de scruter son âme. C'était une sensation extrêmement désagréable et inhabituelle. Il sentait comme un léger effleurement dans sa tête. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui parler à l'intérieur de son esprit. Kiyi avait remarqué la même chose elle aussi. Le dragon semblait très intrigué par Zuko. Aang jeta un regard à Kiyi et haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

 _« Zuko »_ , fit une étrange voix dans la tête de ce dernier qui tomba en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Il venait de rêver ou bien quelqu'un lui avait parlé ?

Aang s'approcha de son ami, l'air soucieux. « Ça va mon vieux ? »

« Tu as entendu ça ? », fit Zuko, quelque peu affolé. Quelqu'un. Venait. De. Lui. Parler. Dans. Sa. Tête.

Kiyi ne le rassura pas davantage. « Entendu quoi ? »

Zuko bégaya comme s'il était redevenu un instant le petit garçon qu'il avait pu être. « Je... Je... Mais... Il... »

Le dragon sembla arborer une moue moqueuse. Aang se rappelait Roku. Il communiquait avec son dragon par la pensée la plupart du temps. Et c'était ce qui venait de se produire, il le sentait. Kiyi observait son frère avec inquiétude. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi troublé. Le dragon la fascinait elle aussi, mais pas au point d'en tomber à la renverse. Ce dernier ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Zuko. Il était à peine plus grand que son frère et ne semblait pas hostile.

« A ce que je constate, vous êtes revenus avec un nouveau visiteur. Heureusement que nous vous avions prévenu que notre existence devait rester un secret », fit une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Désolée pour la pauvre Katara à qui je fais beaucoup de mal... mais moins que prévu finalement héhéhé enfin pour l'instant ! Et la suite de l'aventure pour Zuko qui n'a pas fini de retrouver le bon chemin pour sauver sa belle croyez-moi ! J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça prend 30 secondes et ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Dignité

**Bonjour à tous ! Vraiment navrée de ce retard mais les examens ainsi qu'un certain nombre de problèmes personnels m'ont quelque peu éloignée de la fanfic, mais je la continue toujours, rassurez-vous :) Je risque cependant de prendre plus de temps pour poster un chapitre, j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, il comprend une scène difficile qui est signalée au cas où vous voudriez la passer. Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère que ça n'entamera pas trop votre enthousiasme !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes s'étant glissées dans le récit.**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Katara fait face à de nouvelles tortures, et notamment l'usage de l'hypnose pour la forcer à parler, technique favorite du Dai Li en son temps. Zuko de son côté, face à sa perte de maîtrise et aux difficultés de sa soeur décide sur les bons conseils d'Aang de retourner voir les guerriers du Soleil afin de rétablir l'équilibre dans leurs maîtrises respectives. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour aider Katara, il accepta. Arrivés sur place, tout trois font la connaissance d'un nouveau dragon qui semble très intéressé par Zuko..._

*Chapitre 16 - Dignité*

Aang et Kiyi firent volteface et tombèrent nez à nez avec le chef des Guerriers du Soleil, suivi des siens. Ils étaient tous vêtus de rouge, et tous portaient les marques rouges symbolisant le feu sur leur visage. Zuko finit par se détourner du dragon pour les saluer par le signe habituel de la Nation du feu : une main au-dessus de l'autre, celle du dessous serrée ne laissant apparaître que le pouce posé contre la main supérieure. Kiyi en fit de même, avec Aang. Elle se sentait comme une intruse qui ne devrait pas être ici. Néanmoins les guerriers les saluèrent. Le dragon qui était toujours posé derrière eux émit un grognement en guise de salutations officielles.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre retour Avatar ? », demanda le chef des Guerriers avec autorité.

Aang se racla la gorge. « Je suis revenu ici pour mon ami Zuko, et sa soeur Kiyi. De graves événements ont troublé leur maîtrise, nous avons pensé après maints essais infructueux pour les aider qu'il était temps de retrouver le droit chemin vers la maîtrise positive du feu »

Le chef des Guerriers sembla étudier la demande de l'Avatar. Puis il s'approcha de Kiyi, l'air menaçant. Aang se souvenait qu'il avait arboré le même air lorsqu'il leur avait exposé les conditions selon lesquelles ils pourraient apprendre la maîtrise originelle du feu. Zuko s'en souvenait également et s'il n'avait pas protesté ou fui sur l'instant, il se souvint ne pas en avoir mené large intérieurement. C'était un rite de passage que Kiyi devait passer à son tour. Elle avait toujours espéré le passer.

« Si tu souhaites connaître la maîtrise originelle du feu, tu dois passer sous l'oeil de Ran et Shaw. Ils décideront si tu es digne de recevoir leurs enseignements. Et c'est à cette condition que nous accepterons de vous aider », expliqua durement le chef.

Kiyi ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois. Ce n'était pas un test de maîtrise, mais un test de bravoure. Et la bravoure, c'était de famille. « Je suis prête »

Zuko esquissa un léger sourire mais fut perturbé par une voix qui se mit à lui parler dans sa tête. _« Si elle se montre digne, alors je t'aiderai »_ , entendit-il. Cela le fit frissonner et il se retourna à nouveau vers le dragon. L'idée de la télépathie le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ce dragon lisait ses pensées.

« Allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en paroles inutiles », décida le chef des guerriers, coupant ainsi court.

Kiyi sentit tout à coup la pression monter. Déjà ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet de la tension qui s'installait doucement. Elle ne flancherait pas. Zuko la sentit inquiète, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait cru mourir de peur en voyant les deux grands dragons sortir de leur antre pour voler tout autour d'eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait le premier feu donné aux hommes par les dragons. La flamme éternelle brillait de mille feux sous leurs yeux. Zuko et Aang restèrent néanmoins à l'écart tandis que le chef faisait avancer Kiyi vers le brasier. Ce dernier brillait d'une flamme aveuglante et dominait la jeune fille de toute sa puissance. Mais elle n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée, ce qui surprit Zuko.

« Si tu comptes rendre visite aux maîtres, tu dois leur apporter une flamme du Feu éternel. Ce feu est le tout premier qui ait existé, ce sont les dragons qui l'ont offert à nos ancêtres. Et nous l'avons entretenu pendant plusieurs milliers d'années », fit le chef des guerriers du soleil avant de s'avancer vers le brasier. « Tu vas apporter une flamme aux maîtres pour leur montrer ton engagement dans l'art sacré de la maîtrise du feu »

Kiyi hocha la tête et prit délicatement la flamme que lui offrait le chef des Guerriers du soleil. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle prit le contrôle de la flamme. C'était comme un battement de cœur. Cette petite flamme irradiait son être d'une chaleur très agréable. Le chef lui expliqua où elle devait se rendre. C'était à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Et bien entendu elle serait seule pour affronter cette épreuve. Aussi partit-elle d'un pas léger mais déterminé vers le sommet où se trouvaient les grands maîtres. Zuko l'observa partir et s'il s'inquiétait un peu, il savait qu'elle y arriverait.

« Quant à vous, Seigneur du feu, je crois savoir que vous avez déjà rencontré Druk », fit le chef en s'adressant directement à Zuko.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. « Druk ? »

Aang intervint. « Ce doit être le nom du dragon que nous avons vu. Mais... Je pensais que Ran et Shaw étaient les derniers »

« Ils étaient bel et bien les derniers, mais l'équilibre commençant à revenir dans notre monde grâce à vos actions », commença-t-il en s'adressant à la fois à Zuko et Aang. « Ils ont donné naissance à un nouveau dragon, que nous avons nommé Druk »

Zuko se souvint de vieux cours d'histoire. Druk signifiait dragon de foudre dans l'ancienne langue. Ce nom représentait la richesse et la maîtrise des éclairs. Zuko sourit à ce choix de nom tandis qu'il observait Druk voler au-dessus de la région. Il était vraiment petit si on le comparait aux grands dragons Ran et Shaw, mais il semblait très fier. Ses ailes rouges battaient le vent, et son corps fendait l'air. Zuko en fut fasciné. « Druk... »

« Il semble éprouver un grand intérêt pour vous Seigneur du feu. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider », conclut le chef des Guerriers du soleil qui commençait à se diriger vers le sommet où Kiyi se rendait.

Zuko jeta un regard étonné à Aang, qui n'en fut pas si surpris. Il était certes l'Avatar, mais Zuko portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et ce parce qu'il tentait de restaurer l'héritage de la Nation du feu telle qu'elle fut avant d'être dévorée par la guerre. Il peinait à ce titre à restaurer la maîtrise originelle au sein de sa Nation, celle-ci ayant été pervertie pendant longtemps par la rage et la haine. Iroh et lui-même avaient décidé de former les maîtres enseignant la maîtrise à la maîtrise originelle, mais c'était un travail très lourd qui demandait énormément de temps. Un temps que Zuko n'avait pas. Et cela, il ne le supportait que médiocrement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait fait beaucoup pour sa Nation, ça n'était jamais assez. Tout comme ses efforts pour retrouver Katara lui semblaient insuffisants.

« Tu es inquiet ? », demanda Aang qui sentait que Zuko était crispé, plus que d'habitude.

Ce dernier fut surpris par sa question. « Comment ça ? »

« Ta soeur », précisa aussitôt Aang.

Zuko soupira. Il craignait de devoir encore expliquer pour la énième fois que savoir Katara loin de lui en train de souffrir seul Agni savait où était ce qui l'inquiétait constamment, et était ravi de ne pas avoir à le faire encore. « Non, elle est digne. Bien plus que moi »

Aang soupira à son tour, exaspéré par l'éternel manque d'optimisme de son ami. Mais ça ne changerait pas, et au vu de la situation, c'était même pire qu'avant. Ils restèrent un moment au milieu des ruines tandis que les guerriers prenaient un raccourci pour parvenir au sommet avant Kiyi, qui serait de toute façon plus lente pour préserver sa flamme. Zuko l'observait s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Elle avait un peu la démarche de sa grande soeur à cet instant. Ses mouvements respiraient la détermination. Il songea qu'elle voulait se prouver quelque chose. Et il savait qu'elle y arriverait.

* * *

Suki vit Katara revenir de sa dernière séance de torture, et fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. Son amie était à nouveau inconsciente et le haut de son kimono - qui n'était en réalité pas le sien - était brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Le pire fut qu'elle reconnut très nettement la forme d'un Z. Comme Zuko. Elle se retint de les insulter copieusement, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Et elle écouta leurs commentaires qui lui donna presque des hauts-le-coeur.

« Quel dommage que le patron ne veuille pas l'abîmer davantage, elle est si jolie », commenta l'un d'eux avec frustration tandis qu'il s'attelait à lui bloquer le chi. Suki le reconnut. C'était le même qui venait à chaque fois depuis deux semaines. Il devait être l'un des rares à maîtriser cette technique.

« Ne t'en fait pas, si elle ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, tu auras ton tour », lui répondit l'autre avec un petit rire. Il toucha délicatement le visage de Katara, émacié par tant de souffrance. Sa main pâle contrastait nettement avec la peau brune de celle-ci. « Une beauté parfaite »

Suki eut l'impression qu'il parlait d'un plat de résistance, et non d'une femme. Le premier reprit la parole. « J'espère qu'elle sera un peu plus coriace que cette femme de la Nation du feu. Elle n'a même pas tenu une semaine »

La guerrière Kyoshi porta une main à sa bouche, choquée par ces déclarations. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient emmené la femme de la Nation du feu. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle n'était jamais revenue. Et Suki n'avait pas envie de rester pour savoir de quoi elle était morte. Elles devaient trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais l'un des gardes avança une main vers Katara. Une main qui se dirigeait vers sa poitrine.

« Ne la touchez pas ! », laissa-t-elle échapper avec colère. Ils venaient déjà de la torturer, il était hors de question que cela continue. Mais elle réalisa son erreur lorsque les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

L'un d'eux sortit de la cage de Katara et se planta devant celle de Suki. « Elle est jalouse on dirait »

Il ouvrit la porte et Suki se figea sur place. Extérieurement, elle n'affichait aucune peur. Son visage était dur comme le roc. Mais intérieurement, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Mais elle ne regrettait pas son geste. C'était pour Katara. Et elle paierait le prix nécessaire s'il le fallait.

« Le patron a dit qu'on ne devait pas t'amocher, mais on peut peut-être faire une exception rien que pour toi », fit-il d'un ton menaçant. Suki serra les poings. Elle ne se rendrait pas sans combattre. Jamais.

« Encore ? Tu ne les as pas assez cognées pour aujourd'hui ? », soupira l'autre qui sortait à son tour de la cage de Katara, la verrouillant soigneusement derrière lui.

Suki fut rassurée. Il ne s'agissait pas de viol, du moins ça n'en avait pas l'air. Mais elle allait devoir encaisser un certain nombre de coups. Heureusement, de par son entraînement, elle était habituée. Si ce n'était que ça, elle pourrait le supporter.

« T'en fait pas, on a une guérisseuse pour ça t'as pas oublié ? », fit-il en s'approchant encore plus de Suki. Il avait un pas lent, tel un prédateur face à une proie sans défense et sans possibilité de fuite.

L'autre le prévint. « Elle n'a pas pu réanimer notre amie de la Nation du feu, donc fait gaffe »

Suki vit le premier coup venir et le para avec ses chaînes, ce qui déchaîna la fureur du soldat qui utilisa sa maîtrise de la terre pour l'immobiliser sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. Et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, sur son visage et son ventre. L'adrénaline lui permit de ne pas sentir pleinement la puissance des impacts, mais elle entendit des craquements sinistres. Il allait si vite entre ses coups qu'elle avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Après un temps infini, il s'arrêta. Suki fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait encore bouger. Mais ce n'était pas sans douleur. Quelques-unes de ses côtes étaient probablement fêlées, ou pire, cassées.

Elle attendit qu'ils partent pour essayer de réveiller Katara. Mais cela lui prit un temps fou car elle sentait comme un marteau taper à l'intérieur de son crâne. Bouger légèrement la tête relevait de l'exploit. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et elle pouvait à peine ouvrir son oeil gauche. Passant sa main sur son visage, elle récolta une longue traînée de sang. Le reste de son corps ne souffrait d'aucune plaie, mais elle savait qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait eu beaucoup de casse. Mais rien d'irréparable et c'était toujours moins pénible que se faire noyer à son humble avis. Elle finit par trouver la force de parler.

« Katara ? », appela Suki. Parler lui faisait atrocement mal au niveau du thorax. Elle renouvela son appel cinq fois avant d'obtenir un mouvement de la part de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière grommela et bougea péniblement son bras gauche. Elle gémit à son mouvement, cette petite torsion du bras ayant eu tôt fait de réveiller la brûlure qui lui dévorait la peau de son dos. Suki la vit se redresser péniblement, chaque geste semblant lui causer une extrême douleur. Son visage était pâle, même avec sa peau brune. Elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette du tout. A tel point qu'elle se rallongea dans une position peu confortable, vaincue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda précautionneusement Suki. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais c'était la manière la plus confortable pour elles deux de parler de ce qui s'était produit.

« Je dois... parler de Zuko... de l'Avatar... Et... Je dois le tuer... », commença-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Suki ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait. Katara finit par se prendre la tête entre ses mains. « Oh ma tête ! Suki, est-ce que je deviens folle ? »

Suki fut surprise de cette question. Elle s'attendait à ce que Katara se plaigne de son dos, mais au lieu de cela, c'était de sa tête qu'elle se plaignait. Elle sentait qu'ils avaient dû faire autre chose que la brûler. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Katara poursuivit son monologue.

« Ils ont essayé de me... laver le cerveau avec leur infâme machine du Dai Li », fit-elle avec véhémence. Mais Katara avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'ils avaient échoué. Cette fois-ci en tout cas. Car elle savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Ils avaient même commencé à changer de méthode, pour la persuader de tuer Zuko. Et elle ne craignait que cette idée aie raison d'elle. Car si elle savait que s'empêcher de parler serait simple, contrer ses sentiments allait s'avérer bien plus délicats.

« Le Dai Li ? Ils sont eux aussi impliqués ? C'est pas vrai... », soupira Suki. Un nouveau problème s'ajoutait à leur liste déjà amplement longue.

Katara soupira à son tour, lâchant sa tête. Sa voix était plus nette et claire. « Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'ils ont appris toutes les techniques possibles. C'était peut-être de ça dont parlait Iroh. Leur fameuse cellule d'apprentissage des maîtrises. Enfin, ils n'auront pas celle du sang toujours »

Suki eut un hoquet de stupeur qui lui arracha un gémissement. Ses côtes lui faisaient tellement mal. « Ils veulent l'apprendre elle aussi ? Oh bon sang, s'ils l'apprennent, on est tous foutus »

Katara esquissa un léger sourire. Elle croirait entendre son frère Sokka avec sa véhémence et sa familiarité habituelle. Il lui manquait terriblement lui aussi et espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé durant l'attaque. Son cœur se serra mais elle tâcha de repousser ces pensées pour ne pas sombrer dans les larmes encore une fois.

« C'est pourquoi je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas », fit Katara avec un ton plein de détermination. Elle finit par se redresser un peu et remarqua l'état alarmant de Suki. Son visage était bleui et elle se tenait les côtes. La honte lui brûla les joues. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer ? « Oh par Tui, ils t'ont frappé ? Ah si j'avais ma maîtrise... »

Elle commençait à se détacher doucement de sa philosophie de non-violence. Et elle songeait beaucoup à Hama, qui lui avait appris cette infâme maîtrise. Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur était vive, et plus Katara comprenait ce qui avait poussé celle-ci à développer une maîtrise aussi effrayante. Des années enfermées dans une affreuse prison. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines et Katara commençait déjà à avoir de telles pensées.

Et elle devait admettre que si sa maîtrise était de retour, elle aurait bien du mal à se gêner pour en profiter. Lorsqu'elle voyait son verre d'eau, elle se mettait à imaginer mille et une façons de la transformer pour attaquer ses bourreaux et partir. Une fine aiguille de glace acérée aurait été suffisante pour les attaquer au niveau des yeux ou de la gorge. Le corps humain est un circuit fermé, une fois percé, tout ce qu'il contient se vide et le corps meurt. C'étaient là des idées qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus fascinantes et qui faisaient grandir en elle un furieux sentiment de frustration. Sa maîtrise ne pouvait pas l'aider, et elle était trop frêle à présent pour lutter contre eux. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, étant nourrie à la bouchée de pain. Tous les jours après son réveil, elle examinait ses côtes, se demandant si elles saillaient.

Elle enleva le haut de son kimono déchiré et se contorsionna pour essayer de constater les dégâts causés par les brûlures. Elle ne parvenait pas à la visualiser entièrement, mais son imagination fit parfaitement le reste du travail. Un Z. L'idée la fit frissonner d'effroi. Et subitement, ce fut comme si quelque chose se déclenchait dans son esprit. Comme si l'hypnose qu'ils lui avaient fait subir pendant des heures venait de prendre effet. Elle se rappelait de tout à présent. Ils avaient réussi à la réveiller, et avaient continué leur torture pendant des heures en répétant inlassablement une nouvelle phrase, qui sembla avoir plus d'effets.

 _« Tu dois tuer Zuko. Tout est de sa faute. Si tu souffres, c'est par sa faute. »_

Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et son mal de crâne s'intensifia. Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Ces mots allaient et venaient dans son esprit et lui jouaient des tours, elle en était persuadée. Mais sa confiance en elle faiblit au fur et à mesure que ces horribles idées se mélangeaient avec les siennes. Bientôt, elle ne parviendrait plus à distinguer la réalité de leurs mensonges. Il fallait qu'elle les en empêche aussi longtemps que possible.

« Zuko... », murmura-t-elle.

Ce nom qui signifiait tant pour elle prenait à présent une tournure horrifiante. Ils lui avaient tellement seriné ce nom qu'elle ne voulait plus y penser. Et pourtant c'était son seul réconfort dans cet enfer. Ses yeux. Ses bras. Sa peau. Ses lèvres. Mais elle devait le tuer. Non ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et jamais elle ne lui ferait de tort. Mais elle devait le faire. C'était de sa faute. Non, c'était de la sienne. Elle ne savait plus, et ses pensées se mélangeaient avec la subtile torture opérée par l'hypnose.

« Oh... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! », se plaignit-elle en attrapant sa tête avec ses mains, alourdies par les chaînes d'acier qui les retenaient.

Toutes ces idées contradictoires lui donnèrent le tournis. Ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de ses flancs, et son corps se mit à trembler. Elle tituba et s'accrocha à la grille de sa cage. Suki vit avec horreur Katara vaciller et tomber au sol, évanouie. Sa tête heurta le sol.

« Katara ! », lança Suki. « Réveille-toi ! ».

Mais Katara ne l'entendait plus.

* * *

Kiyi portait fièrement sa flamme et avançait à pas précautionneux vers le sommet de la montagne. Druk le dragon passa au-dessus d'elle et en deux battements d'ailes, il était déjà presque arrivé. Elle songea que ce devait être fantastique de voyager à dos de dragon comme le faisaient certains maîtres du feu. Les histoires de dragons étaient ses préférées et de loin, et elle allait bientôt pouvoir le montrer. Son frère et son oncle n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait préparé et un sourire de satisfaction apparut. Ils verraient enfin de quoi elle était capable. La marche fut longue et pénible, le soleil ne faiblissait pas et même s'il la rendait plus forte, elle devait régulièrement tenir sa flamme à une main pour s'essuyer le front. Puis vint l'escalade du pic rocheux.

Elle prit mille précautions pour ne pas laisser sa flamme s'éteindre. Mais en réalité, celle-ci brûlait si ardemment qu'elle ne craignait d'en perdre le contrôle. Sa main d'appui s'égratignait sur la roche et elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude monter en elle tel un fleuve débordant. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et sa mâchoire était crispée.

« Je vais y arriver », psalmodiait-elle à voix haute pour se donner du courage.

Elle grimpa pierre après pierre, talus après talus. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, elle devait se dépêcher. Dans la précipitation, elle trébucha et s'écroula de tout son long sur un rocher, sa flamme manquant de s'éteindre. Son dos protesta lorsqu'elle se releva mais elle devait continuer. Elle ne devait pas laisser cette chute la ralentir.

Après un temps infini, elle parvint enfin aux pieds des marches qui scelleraient bientôt son destin. Le feu ou la mort. Elle remarqua à peine que son frère était à côté d'elle, et n'entendit pas un seul mot de ce qu'il lui dit. Les maîtres du feu s'écartèrent des marches et la laissèrent monter, seule. Ses pas étaient plus lourds à chacune des marches et suivaient le rythme des tambours qui avaient entamé leur rythmique. Jetant un regard unique en arrière, elle constata que tous attendaient les dragons avec leurs cercles de feu lorsqu'ils ne frappaient pas aux tambours. Zuko et Aang les avaient imités en ce sens, invités à le faire par le chef lui-même.

Reportant son regard vers le sommet des marches, elle poursuivit son ascension. Elle parvint bientôt au sommet armée de sa minuscule flamme. Rares étaient les fois où elle s'était sentie si anxieuse, comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Les tambours qui raisonnaient dans la montagne n'étaient rien face à son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Puis les dragons sortirent de leur taverne, ce qui la fit sursauter. Ils étaient magnifiques, leurs écailles scintillaient dans la lueur orangée du ciel.

Zuko, qui s'était incliné avec les guerriers face à l'arrivée des maîtres dragons, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers sa soeur. Celle-ci semblait pétrifiée, mais elle parut se ressaisir puisqu'elle se mit à bouger. Et pas n'importe comment. Zuko en oublia de rester incliné et contempla le spectacle magnifique offert par sa soeur. Les dragons virevoltaient autour d'elle en compagnie d'un autre dragon, bien plus petit. Un dragon de feu, forgé par le chi de Kiyi qui dansait avec eux. Elle avait exactement repris les pas de la danse du dragon en y ajoutant sa propre maîtrise. Son dragon était magnifique, finement travaillé. Elle devait y avoir passé des semaines, sinon des mois. Il en fut très ému et s'inclina de nouveau pour dissimuler son émotion. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était digne.

Cela ne tarda pas à se vérifier puisque les dragons se posèrent durement contre la roche, faisant trembler la montagne, et crachèrent leur feu en une tornade colorée autour de Kiyi. Aang souriait de son côté, incliné respectueusement lui aussi. Il n'avait rien vu mais avait remarqué l'expression de Zuko lorsque ce dernier avait levé la tête puis l'avait baissée de nouveau. Kiyi comprenait enfin et toutes ses peurs semblèrent s'envoler comme des pétales de cerisier dans le vent. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, les dragons retournèrent dans leur caverne et un crissement aigu se fit entendre au loin dans le ciel. Druk.

Kiyi n'en revenait pas, et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Ses prunelles marron se portèrent sur ses doigts. Ainsi elle pouvait dompter une telle puissance. Elle descendit les marches avec légèreté, ses craintes envolées. Elle était digne des dragons. Mince, elle avait même vu de véritables dragons danser avec elle dans le ciel. Ils étaient immenses, elle pouvait encore sentir l'air qu'ils brassaient de leurs puissantes ailes. Peinant à dissimuler son sourire en voyant celui de Zuko, elle descendit les marches une à une jusqu'en bas. Elle s'inclina respectueusement face au chef des guerriers du Soleil qui lui faisait face. La fierté se voyait sur son visage, autant que sa détermination.

« Ils t'ont jugée digne. A présent, il te revient à toi aussi le fardeau de ce secret », lui dit-il solennellement.

« Et je le porterai avec fierté », répondit-elle simplement.

Zuko finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura quelques instants, puis ils s'écartèrent et se firent face, les prunelles de l'une plongées dans celles de son frère. Puis le visage de ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire et il hocha doucement la tête.

« Je savais que tu serais digne. Je n'en ai jamais douté », lui dit-il. Il peinait à dissimuler son émotion.

Et Aang lui-même souriait face à cette scène fraternelle qui différait en tout points des scènes que Zuko avait pu partager avec Azula. Il les avait vu se battre tellement de fois qu'il en avait presque oublié leur lien de parenté. Alors qu'il était évident avec Kiyi. Il adorait sa soeur autant qu'elle adorait son frère. Ce dernier rayonnait littéralement et son chi semblait en harmonie avec lui-même. C'était un pas de plus vers Katara. Sa douleur à la poitrine s'éveilla vivement et son sourire disparut à nouveau. Il ne fut remplacé que par une expression de surprise lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau l'étrange voix de Druk lui parler.

 _« Je peux t'aider à présent »_

* * *

Katara se sentit secouée comme un prunier et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était le dénommé Shen. 'Pas encore', songea Katara avec effroi. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal à présent qu'elle n'était plus anesthésiée par son sommeil. Allait-il mettre sa menace à exécution et la défigurer ? Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la forcer à se lever, ce qui la fit gémir. Il la plaqua contre la grille qui donnait sur la cage de Suki. Elle était vide. Ainsi que toutes les autres. Qu'étaient-ils en train de leur faire ?

« Alors, toujours d'humeur aussi peu bavarde, ma belle ? Tu ferai bien de parler maintenant si tu veux que ton amie s'en sorte », lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle sentit une de ses mains passer sur sa cuisse puis sur son dos. Il tâcha de bien repasser sur les croûtes de ses brûlures. Elle hurla cette fois-ci et chercha à se débattre mais il s'était appuyé contre elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Les barreaux de la cage semblaient s'imprimer sur sa peau. Elle se demanda s'il allait alors la violer et songea qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses racines. Ses yeux se portèrent avec panique vers l'endroit où elles étaient cachées. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Elle tourna la tête subrepticement vers l'entrée de sa cage. Celle-ci était ouverte. Mais elle ne pourrait pas partir avec ces infernales chaînes au poignet. Où pouvaient être les clés ? Il la força à se retourner et son visage se trouva abominablement près du sien. Elle essaya de se reculer autant que possible, espérant que les barreaux cèdent pour la laisser passer. Il attrapa son menton entre ses mains, tachant de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Tâchant de lui échapper, elle eut une idée.

Usant de ses chaînes, elle en plaça une à un endroit stratégique, derrière les jambes du maître du feu. Puis elle lui donna un coup de tête qui le fit tituber en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise. Tirant brusquement sur ses chaînes, celles-ci se tendirent et il ne put éviter la chute. Se prenant les pieds dans ses chaînes, il s'écroula de tout son long dans la cellule. Un cliquetis se fit entendre lorsqu'il heurta le sol, et alors elle vit le trousseau de clés sur sa ceinture.

Sans perdre une minute, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'assommer avec les poignets métalliques qui retenaient ses poignets. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou et serra autant que possible pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. Il finit par ne plus bouger. Elle attrapa les clés et les essaya une à une jusqu'à trouver celle qui ouvrirait ses chaînes. Enfin libre, elle subtilisa le fouet de Shen et elle sortit de sa cage. Son chi se débloquait petit à petit, en réalité elle supposait que c'était Shen qui devait lui bloquer à nouveau aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir, il n'était pas assez puissant.

Sachant pertinemment le couloir gardé, elle réfléchit. Un fouet ne serait sans doute pas suffisant. Elle revint alors sur ses pas et tâcha de décrocher la chaîne du sol à l'aide des clés. Profitant de cet instant, elle reprit les racines qu'elle avait enterrées sous une des dalles de sa cellule. Elle n'oublia pas de verrouiller sa cage sur Shen. Puis elle tambourina à la porte pour que les deux gardes entrent afin de vérifier ce qui se passait, ce qu'ils firent. Alors elle bondit sur le premier qu'elle frappa avec la chaîne puis enroula celle-ci autour du cou du second qu'elle serra d'un coup sec. Un craquement sinistre se produisit et il retomba, inerte. Le premier, remis du choc, se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre le sol.

« Stupide salope ! Je vais te faire regretter tes actes ! », gronda-t-il en la frappant à plusieurs reprises au visage. Elle sentit sa peau s'écorcher sous les phalanges qui heurtaient durement ses joues. Elle eut des douleurs dans le cou, celui-ci se tournant sous la force des impacts.

 ******ATTENTION : SCÈNE DE VIOL, SAUTEZ PLUS LOIN POUR LA PASSER******

Il l'écrasait de tout son poids, l'empêchant de bouger. Il subtilisa la chaîne qu'elle tenait péniblement entre ses doigts et l'apposa sur son cou pour l'empêcher de crier. Katara se sentit étouffée, et ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air, mais la chaîne l'en empêcha. Ses bras cherchèrent à s'extirper de sa poignet mais c'était sans espoir. Ses jambes étaient écrasées et elle ne pouvait plus les replier pour espérer renverser la situation. Et le pire était à venir.

Il attrapa violemment ses cheveux et frappa sa tête contre le sol à deux reprises. Le choc fut si rude qu'elle n'opposa plus aucune résistance. Elle était toujours consciente mais ses membres refusaient de bouger. A demi-assommée, elle ne réalisait qu'à peine la présence de mains étrangères sur sa poitrine. Et en dépit de ses efforts pour essayer de l'en empêcher, aucun mouvement ne se produisit. Elle était comme inerte mais pouvait le voir très clairement prendre son pied. Il déchira d'un coup sec sa tunique puis ses bandages qui lui encerclaient toujours les jambes. Ils étaient dans un état déplorable, depuis deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu en changer.

« Tu sens tellement mauvais que j'aurais presque envie de t'épargner... Presque », fit-il avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Katara. Elle se souviendrait longtemps de ce sourire et de ces yeux noirs remplis de folie.

Elle le sentit écarter brutalement ses cuisses et sous le choc du coup violent porté à sa tête, elle ne parvint pas à se mouvoir pour empêcher ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver à présent. Des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues, et allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle avait tellement mal. Sa tête tournait et elle désespérait de ne pouvoir se défendre. Elle le sentit baisser son pantalon et commença à protester faiblement.

« Arrêtez... Non... Laissez-moi... », soufflait-elle vainement. Il l'attrapa alors à la gorge et serra si fort qu'il la fit rapidement suffoquer.

Incapable à présent de former le moindre mot, elle ne put que geindre et pleurer ce qui fit rire son bourreau. Ce dernier se lécha les doigts et vint titiller sa féminité, pour la lubrifier un peu sans doute. Elle sentit ensuite quelque chose de différent contre l'entrée de son vagin. Elle savait bien ce que c'était. Puis, sans aucune autre forme de procès, il la pénétra. La douleur fut fulgurante, ses muscles se crispèrent violemment.

Puis il commença à faire des va-et-vient brutaux qui la firent se crisper et grimacer de douleur. Son dos raclait contre la dalle de pierre suivant son rythme. Si elle s'était habituée au feu qui irradiait son dos, le feu qui lui enflammait son intimité lui était insoutenable. Et celui qui ravageait son esprit tandis que sa dignité lui était à nouveau arrachée était indescriptible. Elle tenta de le repousser, en vain. Vacillant entre la conscience et l'inconscience, elle ne put donner toute la mesure à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle l'entendait gémir de plaisir tandis qu'il s'affairait.

« Tellement étroite... », l'entendait-elle murmurer tandis qu'il poursuivait. Il accéléra bientôt la cadence et Katara trouva en elle la force de crier plus fort pour exprimer sa souffrance. Il ralentit et elle crut que c'était enfin terminé. Mais il plaça au contraire une main sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elles sentaient la cendre. « Chut ma jolie, les objets ça ne parle pas »

Il l'étouffait presque tant sa main était grande. Elle prit soin de respirer précautionneusement par le nez tandis qu'il reprit à une vitesse plus élevée, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Ses cris étaient étouffés par la main de son ravisseur, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être dérangé. Ses bras cherchèrent à s'accrocher aux dalles de pierre, incapables de s'élever pour le repousser.

Son corps se réchauffa et des larmes jaillirent à nouveau. Même son corps la trahissait, sans doute pour rendre ce terrible moment moins pénible. Il finit par jouir, elle pouvait le dire au long râle qu'il poussa, s'immobilisant brusquement en elle. Alors il ôta sa main de sa bouche et la chaîne lâche qui reposait sur son cou violacé. Puis il se retira ce qui la fit gémir. Son entrejambe était en feu et ses jambes tremblaient furieusement. Katara pleurait à chaudes larmes, espérant que ce n'était là qu'un cauchemar. Comme elle aurait préféré.

 ******FIN DE LA SCÈNE******

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! », s'exclama une voix masculine que Katara ne reconnut pas. Toujours assommée, elle n'eut pas la force de se cacher d'eux. Allait-il la violer lui aussi ? S'armant avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle s'empêcha de pleurer à nouveau et arbora un visage indifférent, vide d'émotions.

Son violeur se releva et lui répondit. « Elle essayait de s'enfuir. Elle a tué Tien et faut voir si ce Shen n'est pas trop amoché. Je lui ai donné une leçon voilà tout. Elle est bonne en plus, si jamais... »

Le dénommé Tien avait en effet la nuque brisée. « Putain, c'est elle qui a fait ça ? », questionna le second.

« Ouais, elle nous a pas ratée cette salope. Faudrait envoyer un médecin pour Shen, elle l'a enfermé dans sa cellule », expliqua-t-il.

Le second alla aussitôt voir si Shen était toujours en vie. Manifestement, c'était le cas. Il envoya le premier chercher un médecin puis reporta son attention sur Katara, qui avait l'air hagard. Ses yeux étaient perdus et contemplaient le plafond gris. Elle ne jeta pas un regard au deuxième garde, qui ne lui voulait certainement que du mal lui aussi. L'une de ses mains vint caresser son visage ensanglanté.

« T'en fait pas ma belle, on a les moyens de te faire oublier ça », dit-il doucement.

Katara ne parut pas se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait. Son visage était désormais vide de toute émotion. Le médecin revint avec des vêtements que le deuxième garde lui passa pour la couvrir un peu. Ses chaînes détachées, elle n'était néanmoins plus en mesure de se débattre. Puis il la traîna à nouveau dans sa cellule, la faisant gémir à chaque pavé qui éraflait sa peau, où elle s'endormit, vaincue par la douleur.

* * *

Suki courait, aussi vite que ses jambes meurtries pouvaient la porter. Elle avait saisi une occasion en or lorsqu'ils étaient venus la chercher pour soigner ses blessures. La maîtresse de l'eau prisonnière guérit ses côtes cassées en un tour de poignet. Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient alors n'avaient pas été très regardant, et pensaient qu'une femme sans maîtrise ne pouvait pas les menacer. Quelle erreur !

Profitant de leur conversation, alors qu'ils parlaient de sa beauté et de leur désir de l'examiner de plus près, elle bondit sur le premier. Elle réussit à leur subtiliser une arme dont elle se servit pour trancher la gorge du premier d'un seul trait. La maîtresse de l'eau réagit à son tour et envoya des pics de glace dans les yeux du second qu'il se mit à hurler, son cri étant coupé par la lame de Suki.

Usant de leur trousseau pour enlever ses chaînes et celles de la jeune femme, elle avait voulu libérer Katara.

« Nous devons partir ! Ils vont arriver ! Je n'ai pas assez d'eau pour leur faire face », chuchota avec affolement la maîtresse de l'eau.

Suki inséra la première clé dans le verrou de la cage de Katara. « C'est mon amie ! Je dois la sauver ! Katara, réveille-toi je t'en supplie ! »

Mais aucune clé n'avait pu ouvrir sa cage, et Katara était alors toujours inconsciente. Alors qu'elles entendirent du bruit dans le couloir, Suki prit la terrible décision de s'enfuir avec la maîtresse de l'eau. C'était la seule façon de sauver Katara ainsi que les autres prisonniers de cet enfer. Des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues, mais elle les essuya d'un revers. Katara n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle reste coincée ici. Deux gardes arrivèrent à la porte. Suki se dissimula sur le côté de la cage de Katara avec sa nouvelle alliée. Puis, alors qu'ils entraient dans la cage de Suki, cette dernière la referma sur eux et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent en trombe des cellules. Elles traversèrent les galeries, et refusèrent de s'arrêter à chaque nouveau cri qui s'élevait dans l'enceinte. Des gouttes de sang parsemaient le sol, reconnaissables à la couleur rougeâtre qu'elles donnaient à la terre.

Errant dans les couloirs, usant de ses techniques de guerrière Kyoshi et de la maîtrise de l'eau de sa nouvelle alliée, elle parvint à les amener jusqu'à la surface. C'était le soir, il n'y avait quasiment personne excepté les gardes faisant leur ronde. Elle longea les murs, tâchant de ne respirer que très peu, de peur qu'ils ne l'entendent. Sa nouvelle alliée en fit tout autant. La nuit était fraîche mais elle avait pu récupérer un peu de tissu sur les gardes qu'elles avaient vaincus. Après un temps infini à esquiver la lueur de leurs torches enflammées, elle parvint jusqu'à la forêt. C'était une forêt extrêmement dense et elle peina à se frayer un chemin. Les lames qu'elle avait récupérées s'avérèrent bien utiles. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle entendit des voix s'élever.

« Trouvez-moi ces prisonnières ! Je vais leur apprendre à s'enfuir ! », entendit-elle vociférer au loin.

« Vite ! Ils vont nous trouver », chuchota la maîtresse de l'eau avant d'utiliser une des lames subtilisées aux soldats pour couper les branches et créer un passage.

Ils allaient chercher à les retrouver, à présent qu'ils s'étaient aperçus de sa disparition. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, ni où elles allaient, mais elles y couraient à toute vitesse, sautant par-dessus les troncs et esquivant les branches qui parsemaient sa route. Leurs pieds se blessaient sur les racines et les branchages qui parsemaient le sol mais elles n'en avaient cure. Elles se sentaient pour un court instant surhumaine.

L'adrénaline finit par redescendre et la fatigue s'installa. Continuant à marcher d'un pas rapide, elle finit par prendre la décision de se cacher dans les arbres touffus de la forêt. C'était risqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Ils auraient tôt fait de la rattraper. Alors elles choisirent un arbre qui leur paraissait très haut, pour pouvoir observer l'environnement où elles se trouvaient.

Suki soupira. En dépit de tous ses efforts, aucun souvenir de son transport jusqu'à cette horrible prison ne lui était revenu. Escalader cet arbre prit du temps, elle avait mal partout suite à son passage à tabac. Si l'adrénaline lui avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici, son pouvoir miraculeux s'arrêtait ici. Et si la maîtresse de l'eau avait guéri la plupart de ses blessures, cela n'avait rien changé à sa fatigue qui se fit plus intense.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? », finit par demander Suki à voix basse.

La maîtresse de l'eau se tourna vers Suki. « Inaka »

« Depuis combien de temps tu... », commença Suki avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine s'élever dans les bois.

« Tu les vois ? », demanda une voix qui les affola toutes deux.

Ils étaient tout près ! Les yeux écarquillés, elles se penchèrent avec lenteur au-dessus de la branche pour scruter ce qui se tramait en contrebas. Les feuilles cachaient quelque peu la flamme des torches qui les recherchaient, mais elles pouvaient distinguer clairement les deux silhouettes observant la cime des arbres pour les trouver.

Quelqu'un répondit. « Je pourrais brûler toute la forêt mais ça révèlerait notre position. De toute façon elles ne tiendront pas longtemps »

Suki tiqua. Elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps ? Ils étaient encore plus stupides qu'elle ne le pensait. Et elles allaient le leur prouver. Tandis qu'ils continuaient à la chercher et qu'elle surveillait leurs mouvements, Suki réfléchit. Il leur faudrait trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture. La forêt ressemblait à une jungle luxuriante. Elles se trouvaient bien dans le royaume de la Terre mais elle ignorait où exactement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu ce type de forêt en particulier. Peut-être qu'Inaka connaissait bien que Suki en doutait. Si elle venait du Pôle Nord, elle n'avait probablement sans doute jamais voyagé.

Toutefois, en poursuivant leur route, elles devraient finir par trouver un village. A partir de là, Suki devrait soit rejoindre Ba Sing Se, soit retourner à son île, soit rejoindre l'ancienne colonie de Yu Dao, là où elle pourrait envoyer un oiseau messager à Zuko ou Sokka.

Épuisée, elle monta un peu plus haut encore pour décrocher deux lianes afin qu'elles puissent s'attacher à l'arbre pour éviter une chute mortelle. C'était une chance qu'elles ne souffrent pas du vertige. Mais dans sa hâte, une branche fragile se décrocha et chuta au pied de l'arbre. Suki se figea instantanément. Inaka en fit de même et se dissimula de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Avaient-elles été repérées ?

« J'ai entendu du bruit, par là ! », cria une voix.

Suki, paniquée, jeta des yeux affolés autour d'elle puis se colla un peu plus au tronc lorsqu'elle entendit une flèche siffler non loin d'elle. Ils étaient armés. Non pas que cela ne la surprenne, mais elle s'attendait davantage à faire face à la maîtrise des éléments. Finalement, l'une des flèches se planta dans l'arbre et fit s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux. Suki les reconnut. C'étaient des poulets souris. Sokka l'avait mentionné lorsqu'il lui avait fait la liste des plats qu'il préférait. Il en avait mangé dans le Marais Brumeux et disait que cela lui rappelait beaucoup le goût des poulets de banquise.

L'ennui était que la jungle n'avait rien d'un marécage, si l'on exceptait la végétation luxuriante et l'humidité qui la faisait suer. Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas pu s'étendre. Car s'il s'agissait bien du Marais Brumeux, cela signifiait qu'elle se trouvait au sud du Royaume de la Terre, et donc tout près de son île. Agitant ses couteaux avec satisfaction, elle sourit. Elle aurait bientôt les moyens de sauver Katara.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il était un peu plus court que les autres, ne vous en faites pas nous allons bientôt sortir de la galère ! Merci aux fidèles qui continuent à me lire, j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review surtout, et prenez soin de vous !**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Contrôle

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Navrée pour ce retard mais les impératifs universitaires me retiennent cruellement à ma fanfiction ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, le dénouement de cette partie de l'histoire arrive bientôt ! Merci à nouveau pour toutes les reviews, je suis vraiment désolée pour celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et promis, je répondrais à celles sur ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus court que d'habitude pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Veuillez excuser les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui se sont glissées dans le récit.**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Kiyi passe les épreuves des dragons avec succès, et en conséquence, Druk accepte d'aider Zuko avec sa maîtrise. Suki après un passage à tabac saisit sa chance et réussit à s'échapper avec la guérisseuse Inaka, laissant Katara derrière elle après avoir essayé de la délivrer en vain. Reconnaissant le Marais brumeux tandis qu'elle continue sa route avec Inaka pour espérer rejoindre Sokka et contacter Aang, elle cherche un moyen de retourner sur l'île Kyoshi non loin de là. Katara essaie à son tour de s'enfuir, mais échoue finalement après avoir tué un des gardes et subit un viol en guise de punition._

*Chapitre 17 - Contrôle*

Katara se réveillait péniblement et sentait déjà son corps protester à chaque mouvement qu'elle produisait. Roulant sur le dos, où ses brûlures étaient encore vives à force d'avoir été malmenées sur le sol en pierre, Katara essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle était vêtue d'un autre kimono, bleu également, et d'un pantalon. Mais il était presque trop large pour elle, ce qui confirma que ce n'était pas le sien. Elle ne reverrait probablement jamais le sien. Elle sentit aussi l'absence de bandages aussi bien sur sa poitrine que sur son bassin. Son esprit ne voulait pas songer à ce qui s'était produit la veille, même si toutes les contusions qu'elle voyait et sentait partout sur son corps lui hurlaient au visage les événements cauchemardesques qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

Était-ce seulement la veille ? Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il lui semblait s'être évanouie longtemps. Elle aurait pu avoir dormi une semaine qu'elle serait incapable d'en juger. Et si elle avait œuvré durant ces semaines à ne plus sentir le manque de Zuko, son esprit était à présent occupé à éradiquer des souvenirs bien plus graves que ceux d'une simple sensation. Et le manque se fit plus violent et plus insidieux. Le lavage de cerveau avait son lot d'effets surprenants et cruels, parmi lesquels le fait de concentrer son flot d'idées sur Zuko.

Mais loin de songer aux attouchements qu'elle avait subi, et même si l'idée de le tuer demeurait dans un coin de sa tête, elle l'imaginait encore caresser ses cheveux, puis sa joue, puis ses mains. Elle voyait encore ses prunelles aussi douces que la lueur du soleil couchant. C'était une sensation agréable. Mais elle ravivait la douleur qui la brûlait en son ventre. Un coup de poing aurait eu le même effet, à ceci près qu'il était plus facile d'ignorer la douleur physique après coup. Elle se surprit à voir encore des larmes venir à ses yeux, pensant qu'elle n'en avait plus à offrir.

Zuko. Elle se demandait quels miracles il pouvait bien être en train de déployer pour la retrouver. Il devait avoir perdu le sommeil et avoir les traits tirés. Elle l'avait vu si souvent fatigué, éreinté par les efforts que faisait son corps pour le guérir, qu'elle pouvait parfaitement le visualiser. Ses cheveux en bataille, trop longs pour être portés détachés en dehors de l'intimité, lui manquaient. Ils étaient si soyeux sous ses doigts, elle pouvait encore s'en souvenir. Mais que faisait-il ? Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines. L'endroit était si vaste, comment pouvait-il le manquer ? Où était-il ? La cherchait-il vraiment ? Une part d'elle-même songeait qu'il avait abandonné, qu'il la pensait morte. Et ses ravisseurs faisaient tout pour exploiter cette petite part de désespoir qui lentement s'insinuait en elle.

Après un temps infini à détailler dans son esprit la silhouette de celui qu'elle aimait, elle se décida à tenter de se redresser. Et même avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle ne cessa de grimacer. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et elle pouvait sentir une bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. Passant une main dessus, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait à cause du blocage de chi était sans commune mesure à celle qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Elle s'étonna qu'on ne soit pas venu la guérir. Et mentalement, elle était sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais n'y arrivait pas. Chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait, elle se demandait si elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la voix de Zuko, de Kiyi, de Sokka, d'Aang. Elle redoutait le moment où ces souvenirs commenceraient à s'effacer.

Par habitude, elle vérifia si les racines étaient toujours là. Et ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elles n'étaient plus là. Et Katara ne les avait pas prises la veille. Scrutant la pièce de ses yeux bleus écarquillés, les battements de son coeur tambourinant sèchement contre sa poitrine, elle essaya de se remémorer de ce qui s'était passé. C'est alors qu'elle les vit, piétinées à même le sol à quelques mètres de sa cage. Elle les avait attrapées avant de s'enfuir et elles étaient restées là-bas, hors de sa portée. Un frisson d'effroi s'empara de Katara. Et si elle était enceinte ? Enceinte de ce monstre ? Peinant à respirer convenablement, elle s'accroupit contre les barreaux, refusant de croire que le pire pourrait s'être produit. Passant ses mains sur son ventre maigre, elle se sentit tout à coup nauséeuse. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle tomba finalement sur ses genoux, abasourdie par cette idée.

Elle serait bientôt fixée, ses menstruations ne devant plus tarder à présent. Elle imaginait déjà le carnage que ce serait face à tant d'insalubrité. Et si elle était enceinte, tout serait terminé pour ses espoirs de bonheur. Pas de Zuko dans sa vie, une place marginale au sein de la tribu qui verrait son enfant comme un paria, et un enfant ressemblant à celui qui l'avait violée. Avec ces maudits yeux noirs. Pourrait-elle chérir un tel enfant ? Ne lui ferait-elle pas payer son ascendance ? Machinalement, elle songea qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire subir pareille chose à un enfant. Mais au fond d'elle, tout était bien plus compliqué. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et elle fut surprise d'en avoir encore à verser. Mais elle les chassa, il ne fallait pas céder au désespoir. Elle avait encore bien des combats à mener. Poussant un long soupir, elle rampa jusqu'au verre d'eau et à la bouillie qui l'attendaient sagement à l'entrée de sa cage. Puis elle tourna légèrement le visage vers la cage de Suki.

« Suki ? Tu es là ? », appela-t-elle sans tout à fait regarder dans sa direction. Sa voix était cassée par les larmes qu'elle réfrénait.

Elle entendit du mouvement et fut aussitôt rassurée. Au moins Suki était toujours vivante et près d'elle. Lui auraient-ils donc menti la veille ? Ou bien...

« Euh... Je ne suis pas Suki, moi c'est Achala », lui répondit une voix timide.

Katara manqua d'en faire tomber son verre d'eau et se tourna vers la voix qui avait parlé. Une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns était assise en tailleur, vêtue de vert. Elle provenait sans doute du Royaume de la Terre. Là où devrait être Suki. Elle se mit à haleter. Les mots de Shen, le bloqueur de chi qu'elle avait enfermé la veille, lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _« Tu ferais bien de parler maintenant si tu veux que ton amie s'en sorte »_

Elle s'appuya péniblement sur les barreaux de sa cage. Suki. Ils l'avaient eue ? Ils l'avaient tué ? Elle déglutit péniblement, tâchant de ravaler les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Les pensées d'Hua et de son frère vinrent ajouter à sa culpabilité. Suki morte, ça n'avait plus de sens. Katara se dit que tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû parler ! Elle aurait dû leur dire quelque chose !

« Non... Non... Non... C'est impossible ! », répétait-elle en serrant les barreaux avec toute la force qui lui restait. Ses jointures blanches et saillantes s'accrochaient aux barreaux avec force. L'air peinait à parvenir jusqu'à ses poumons, elle tâcha de respirer plus précautionneusement, espérant éviter la crise de panique qui la guettait.

« Eh, tout va bien ? », demanda Achala, visiblement très inquiète. « Qui est Suki ? »

Katara ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots se confondirent avec ses sanglots. Elle se couvrit le visage pour essayer d'essuyer ses larmes, mais tout se confondait sur son visage. Le sang séché de ses pommettes, la sueur, les larmes qui ruisselaient par ses yeux et son nez. Recroquevillée à même le sol, elle pleura des heures durant. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle entendit les pas des gardes dans le couloir. Saisissant un rabat de son kimono bleu, elle s'essuya le visage et arbora une expression parfaitement neutre. Seuls ses yeux rouges la trahissaient.

Shen était là, probablement revenu pour lui bloquer le chi. Elle était parée à toute éventualité, mais elle savait qu'ils ne lui laisseraient aucune occasion aussi infime soit-elle de leur livrer bataille à nouveau. Il était accompagné de celui qu'elle surnommait mentalement l'agent du Dai Li. Celui qui avait exercé son hypnose sur elle des heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle sut alors qu'aucun mal ne lui serait épargné.

Les laissant la prendre par les bras pour la faire sortir, elle remarqua à nouveau ce symbole. Une fleur rouge, qui lui rappelait quelque chose sans pour autant qu'elle ne se rappelle quoi. Tourmentée de toutes part, elle n'avait guère pris le temps d'y songer. La seule pensée cohérente qu'elle parvenait à former à ce sujet était que cette fleur ressemblait au lotus blanc, comme l'Ordre du Lotus Blanc dirigé par Iroh. Excepté que ce dernier était rouge. Avait-elle déjà entendu parler d'un quelconque Ordre du Lotus rouge ?

Ils la conduisirent sans émettre le moindre commentaire jusqu'à sa pièce de torture, ainsi qu'elle se la représentait mentalement. Et elle reconnut cet infâme cercle à hypnose. Son mental au plus bas, elle sut que la partie serait loin d'être aussi évidente que la dernière fois. Katara fut attachée au mur par des mains en pierre. Une autour de son menton, deux pour ses mains. Celles-ci écrasèrent les quelques contusions demeurées sur son visage, ce qui la fit grimacer. La salle était dans la pénombre, avec une simple lampe à huile en son centre. Sa flamme semblait la fixer d'un regard désapprobateur. Katara se demandait ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Allaient-ils vouloir la faire parler à nouveau ? Ou bien tenteraient-ils de la convaincre définitivement de tuer Zuko ?

Une voix se mit à parler. Elle était sinistre. « Tu dois tuer Zuko »

Katara sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce serait donc la deuxième possibilité. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle guettait sa punition. Toutes les pensées qu'elle avait tenté de cataloguer comme fausses resurgirent à nouveau pour lui imposer l'ordre qui lui était donné. Tuer Zuko. Le flot de pensée fut si violent que Katara sentit comme un marteau frapper ses tempes. des mois qu'elle l'attendait, il n'était jamais venu. L'avait-il vraiment abandonnée ? Katara tenta de résister à cette part égoïste d'elle-même qui en voulait à Zuko. Mais plus l'hypnose avait court, plus elle se sentait lâcher prise. Cela devait être au moins la cinquantième fois qu'il psalmodiait cette même phrase. Elle tenta de résister à voix haute cette fois.

« Arrêtez, je- je ne le ferai pas ! », s'écria-t-elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la lampe qui tournait. S'ils savaient qu'elle ne leur avouerait jamais quoi que ce soit, ils savaient que son amour pour Zuko pouvait être changé en haine, et que la forcer à agir serait bien plus aisé. Ils ne devaient pas y arriver.

« Tu dois le tuer », continuait la voix, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

Katara fronça les sourcils et tenta de fermer les yeux, mais ils l'en empêchèrent, la frappant aux membres lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux trop longtemps. Elle avait si mal que chaque coup la faisait au moins gémir, sinon hurler. Se débattre était tout aussi vain. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Mais elle sentait qu'ils continueraient jusqu'à ce que son esprit flanche, et cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps.

« Non... Non ! », sanglotait-elle, priant pour que cela cesse. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas.

Durant son temps en cellule, elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour développer son égoïsme et son désespoir. Même si une grande partie d'elle pensait toujours que Zuko viendrait, l'autre, qui était en train de prendre la tête, était persuadée qu'il avait abandonné ou qu'il ne cherchait pas avec la ferveur qu'elle pensait. Ils se servaient de ses sentiments d'amour pour les muer en haine. Et ça commençait à marcher après seulement deux séances. Pleinement consciente, elle se serait insultée d'être aussi faible.

« Tu dois tuer Zuko. Dis-le ! »

Cette phrase sonnait comme une litanie dans sa tête et elle pouvait sentir les mots lui brûler la langue, comme un liquide qu'elle devait recracher. Elle était épuisée. Ils s'étaient assurés de briser ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa volonté avant de recourir à cette idée. Katara mourrait d'envie de dire qu'elle allait le tuer, mais parvint à se retenir. Ce n'était pas elle qui voulait ça. Ce ne serait jamais elle. Mais cela lui demandait énormément de force, une force qu'ils lui avaient volée. Aussi finit-elle, après des heures passées devant cette lampe infernale, à céder.

« Je... Je dois… tu- tuer Zuko », prononça-t-elle d'une voix faible, dépourvue de conviction.

« Oui, tu dois le tuer », répondit la voix.

« Je dois le tuer », répéta-t-elle.

Il lui fit répéter de nombreuses fois, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une ruse. Katara n'aurait pas pu ruser, mentir était loin d'être son talent le plus naturel. Et après des mois passés en leur 'compagnie' ils le savaient. En revanche, ses aptitudes au combat rivalisaient aisément avec celles de Zuko. C'était là-dessus qu'ils comptaient. Katara sentit son corps être détaché.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire maintenant ? », demanda la voix, dont elle ne distinguait toujours pas le corps.

« Je dois tuer Zuko », répéta Katara avec conviction.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de celui qui l'hypnotisait. « Elle est prête »

Il s'appliqua à lui faire oublier le viol de la veille, ce qui fonctionna à merveilles à présent que sa personnalité était totalement endormie. Il aurait pu lui faire croire n'importe quoi, mais il n'était pas fou. Il savait que plus il en demandait à son esprit, plus celui-ci était à même d'être brisé définitivement. Il ne fallait pas franchir la ligne rouge. Aussi décida-t-il de la laisser en paix. Elle fut changée de place. On l'amena dans une chambre sobre et froide, avec un lit cette fois et quatre murs. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Le garde lui dit de dormir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit mécaniquement, comme si son âme avait momentanément quitté son corps. La véritable Katara s'était endormie pour un bien long sommeil.

* * *

Suki et Inaka continuaient leur chemin non sans peine. Les soldats de l'organisation qui les avait enlevées continuaient de les suivre. Mais petit à petit, elles parvinrent à les semer. Elles marchaient à présent de manière plus sereine, restant sur leurs gardes. Elle avaient maculé entièrement leur peau et leur tenue de terre pour passer inaperçu. Inaka avait soigné ses blessures aux côtes, qui s'étaient avérées plus légères que ce que Suki pensait. L'homme qui l'avait passée à tabac n'y avait pourtant pas été de main morte. Suki apprit que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Inaka se trouvait là-bas.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se passait là-bas... », lui dit Inaka. Suki avait remarqué qu'elle affichait toujours une expression grave. Elle ignorait que celle-ci se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la jeune femme de la Nation du feu qui se trouvait dans une des cellules de leur couloir. Suki avait oublié que le garde avait mentionné cela avant de la frapper. Mais ce qu'elle apprit lui donna littéralement envie de vomir.

« Ils veulent des enfants, des enfants maîtrisant les éléments. Des dizaines sont déjà nés. Ils ont essayé avec moi, mais je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'enfants, alors ils m'ont reléguée au rang de guérisseuse... », expliqua sombrement Inaka.

Suki déglutit et fut si choquée qu'elle en manqua de trébucher sur les racines qui traversaient leur route. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Inaka venait simplement de lui avouer qu'ils l'avaient violée à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir d'obtenir un enfant d'elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment tant de cruauté était possible ? Et pourtant, tout se tenait. Pourquoi enlever des femmes si ce n'était pour utiliser la seule chose qui les différenciait fondamentalement des hommes ? Suki écarquilla les yeux. Katara. Les racines. Et si elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir ? Et s'ils lui faisaient subir le même sort ? Sa respiration s'accéléra tout à coup. Dans quoi avait-elle laissé son amie ? Inaka la prit doucement par les épaules.

« Hé ça va ? », demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Suki sentit des larmes affluer et ne put les retenir bien longtemps. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, s'accrochant à l'idée de revoir Sokka et sa fille. Sa chair qu'elle aimait tant. Penser à eux lui transperça un peu plus le coeur. Et l'idée d'avoir vécu aussi près d'un tel réseau d'esclavage la rendait malade. « Je... Je... Je suis désolée... Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser ces femmes et ces enfants là-bas, depuis quand est-ce qu'ils font ça ? Nous avons dû rater quelque chose avec Aang, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire et... »

« Attend... Aang, comme l'Avatar ? L'Avatar Aang ? », la coupa Inaka.

Suki reprit vaguement ses esprits et renifla bruyamment, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Oui, comme l'Avatar Aang... C'est mon ami »

« Mais c'est inespéré ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve. C'est le seul à pouvoir les arrêter », dit Inaka d'un ton résolu. L'espoir semblait tout à coup redonner des couleurs à son visage émacié. Suki s'était déjà demandé quel âge pouvait bien avoir Inaka. Elle paraissait bien plus âgée qu'elle.

« J'ignore où il peut être, mais je sais d'où je pourrais le contacter. On n'est pas si loin de mon île », lui dit Suki. Elle avait jusque là caché cette information à Inaka au cas où elles seraient capturées à nouveau. Mais à présent que leurs ennemis étaient loin derrière, elle pouvait lui dire.

Inaka observa autour d'elle. La végétation luxuriante cachait le soleil, il faisait si sombre, comme si un nuage d'orage perpétuel les poursuivaient. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Suki sourit. « Je connais ce marécage, il est au Sud du Royaume du la Terre, et l'île Kyoshi est au Sud-Ouest. Il faut qu'on trouve le rivage, et on n'aura plus qu'à le suivre »

Elle regretta intérieurement que Toph ne soit pas ici. Aang avait dit que le sens sismique développé grâce à la maîtrise de la Terre permettait de voir partout dans le monde grâce à ces racines. Mais sans maîtrise de la Terre, c'était impossible. Aussi continuèrent-elles leur route, changeant régulièrement de destination et essayant de temps à autres de grimper jusqu'à la cime des arbres pour observer leur position. Mais l'horizon était difficile à discerner tant il y avait de brume.

« Tu viens de l'île Kyoshi ? Je n'y suis jamais allée. À dire vrai, je n'ai jamais quitté le pôle Nord jusqu'à... enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire », souffla Inaka doucement, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Suki avait rarement vu de si longs cheveux. Ils étaient néanmoins très abîmés et ternes.

Quelques heures passèrent. Suki se rongeait les sangs de savoir Katara entre les mains de ces monstres, et Kyoshi seule savait combien de femmes et d'enfants. Inaka sentait son inquiétude et ne savait guère comment la rassurer. Elle-même s'inquiétait du sort des femmes blessées demeurées là-bas. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule guérisseuse. Mais elle se sentait responsable de les avoir laissées.

« En fait... Je suis une guerrière Kyoshi », lui dit Suki, espérant alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Ressasser les tragiques événements qui se déroulaient à l'instant même où elles discutaient n'était pas productif.

Inaka parut impressionnée. « J'en ai entendu parler, c'est un hommage à l'Avatar Kyoshi je crois non ? Je comprends mieux tes capacités de combat à présent »

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour chasser, mais grâce à la maîtrise de l'eau d'Inaka, attraper du poisson dans la rivière s'avéra être un jeu d'enfant. Faire du feu fut un peu moins aisé, Suki ne sachant allumer un feu uniquement avec de la ficelle et un bout de bois. Mais elles n'avaient pas de ficelle sous la main alors Inaka tâcha d'aiguiser avec de l'eau des pierres selon des mouvements rapides et minutieux. Mais ce ne fut pas assez et elles durent renoncer à cuire le poisson. Suki détestait manger du poisson cru, mais elle s'y força. Il fallait qu'elles reprennent des forces. Inaka avait quant à elle l'habitude, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait.

Puis elles repartirent et marchèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Sentant la lune s'élever en croissant dans le ciel, Inaka parut regagner en vitalité et proposa à Suki de surfer sur la rivière pour descendre plus vite au plus près de l'île Kyoshi. Cette dernière n'était pas très emballée, mais accepta sans protester. Il fallait au plus vite sauver Katara. Inaka les firent surfer un long moment puis, épuisée, s'arrêta un moment.

« Je suis contente que tu sois avec moi, nous avons facilement gagné plusieurs heures ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisée », s'enquit Suki en observant son amie allongée par terre, reprenant son souffle.

Inaka acquiesça. « Je vais essayer de dormir, ça ira pour faire le guet ? »

Suki hocha la tête mais décida qu'il valait mieux dormir dans les arbres. Le jour se lèverait bientôt et elles ne pouvaient pas être découvertes avec autant de fatigue physique. Suki eut du mal à rester éveillée, et s'accrocha à ses pensées, tournées vers Sokka et Hua. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Deux semaines ? Trois ? Plus ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et elle songea à Inaka pour qui cela faisait des années. Suki ferait tout pour que tout ceci cesse et enragea de savoir Katara encore là-bas. Et s'ils la violaient pour qu'elle tombe enceinte d'un maître de l'eau ? Et que faisaient-ils de ces enfants ? Les maltraitaient-ils ? Cette pensée lui taraudait l'esprit.

L'idée de penser qu'une petite fille semblable à Hua soit maltraitée de la sorte la rendait malade. Et s'ils avaient recommencé ? Et s'ils avaient à nouveau attaqué le Pôle Sud et pris sa fille ? Ils n'avaient à priori que peu de chances de vouloir l'enlever, étant née de deux parents non-maîtres. Elle tâchait de faire confiance à Sokka, elle savait qu'il pouvait maintenir leur famille en sécurité. Néanmoins cette idée lui serrait le cœur si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'être en apnée perpétuelle. Elle resta assise à scruter les alentours tandis que la lune disparaissait, vérifiant scrupuleusement qu'aucun intrus ne se trouve près d'elles.

Le matin, Inaka prit le deuxième tour de garde pour laisser Suki dormir. Elles repartirent quelques heures plus tard en direction de l'île Kyoshi, qu'elles atteindraient d'ici quelques heures selon les estimations de Suki, qui se félicitait que leurs ravisseurs n'aient pas découvert qui elle était vraiment.

* * *

Druk avait recommandé à Zuko de se reposer, ce qu'il fit très péniblement sur Appa. Il avait perdu l'habitude et ses rêves à propos de Katara ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Cette nuit, elle était morte à nouveau, le suppliant de l'aider. Il se redressait alors vivement et haletait, couvert de sueur. Puis l'air frais le faisait frissonner et il devait utiliser son chi pour se calmer. C'était la même routine depuis plus de deux semaines. A ceci près que c'était dans son lit qu'il se réveillait, et non sur Appa qui lui avait jeté un regard inquiet. Il avait cependant essayé de dormir autant que possible, et le matin arrivé, il déjeuna avec sa soeur et Aang. Kiyi peinait encore à dissimuler son sourire. Elle était vraiment fière d'elle, et Zuko l'était aussi. Mais il était préoccupé par son cauchemar. Plus le temps passait et plus les chances de sauver Katara s'amenuisaient. Et seul Agni savait ce qu'elle subissait. Pour lui. À cause de lui.

Zuko était alors sorti, avait salué Druk et s'était assis à même le sol, face ce dernier, qui était bien sûr parfaitement réveillé. Aang avait proposé à Kiyi d'aller faire une balade dans les airs et de pratiquer sa maîtrise du feu avec lui, laissant Zuko seul face à son nouvel allié. Il ne l'aurait pas admis mais le dragon l'impressionnait et semblait lire dans son coeur toute la culpabilité qu'il transportait en lui. La culpabilité d'avoir failli avec Katara, avec son peuple qu'il n'a pas su protéger de cette organisation secrète, avec lui-même. La lutte était toujours contre lui-même. Il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Son pire ennemi se trouvait dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Druk le savait lui aussi dès à présent.

 _« Tout cette culpabilité... Il faut t'en défaire »_ , lui dit le dragon dans sa tête.

Zuko tiqua et leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'une voix sarcastique. « Vraiment ? J'ignorais »

Il se demanda un moment comment Druk pouvait le comprendre. Rien dans les livres n'était écrit au sujet de la connexion entre un dragon et son monteur. Zuko avait longtemps supposé que tous les animaux étaient davantage comme Appa, démuni de la parole. Aang n'avait jamais évoqué un lien télépathique particulier avec Appa, mais il semblait le comprendre parfaitement et l'inverse était vrai. Il songea que ce lien était si fort qu'Aang ne remarquait sans doute plus le lien qui l'unissait à Appa. Zuko se promit d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Druk amena quant à lui un tout autre sujet sur le tapis.

 _« Qui est Katara ? »_ , poursuivit le dragon sans l'écouter.

Le Seigneur du feu déglutit et hésita avant de répondre. Qui était Katara ? De lointains souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. La jeune fille de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Sud, celle qu'il avait vaincu et qu'elle avait vaincu plus d'une fois. La personne auprès de laquelle il a cherché à racheter le plus possible ses fautes, avec son oncle. C'était une femme forte, honorable, qui ne tournerait jamais le dos à ceux dans le besoin. Il l'aimait tellement. Et au-delà de son caractère, c'était devenu une magnifique jeune femme. Il avait eu tout le loisir de s'en rendre compte. Ses joues virèrent alors au rouge et il sentit une étrange sensation s'élever en lui.

Et avant de voir les pensées peu orthodoxes de Zuko au sujet de Katara, Druk secoua la tête. _« Je crois que j'ai compris »_

Zuko eut honte. « Tu peux voir ce à quoi je pense ? »

 _« Pas précisément, mais tes pensées me hurlent les sentiments que tu portes à cette jeune femme »_ , expliqua patiemment Druk.

Zuko crut percevoir son agacement. « Comment peux-tu m'aider ? »

 _« Je peux t'aider à la sauver, je peux t'enseigner ce que Ran et Shaw m'ont appris. Ils t'ont tout montré, mais tu n'as pas tout assimilé. Pas encore »_ , répondit Druk.

Zuko fut vexé mais ne répondit rien. Druk le prenait pour un enfant, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était à cet instant ? Il voulait apprendre. Il voulait devenir meilleur et sauver Katara. Druk fit apparaître une flamme devant eux et demanda à Zuko de la garder statique. Zuko étendit doucement les bras pour prendre possession de la flamme que venait de produire Druk, mais celle-ci se mit à virevolter furieusement avant de s'éteindre. Il n'arrivait même plus à stabiliser sa flamme.

 _« Concentre-toi ! »_ , lui intima Druk en crachant une nouvelle flamme à nouveau.

Zuko inspira et prit cette fois possession de la flamme. Il songeait à Katara, il pouvait presque discerner son visage rire dans les flammes. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas uniquement le fruit de son imagination. Elle était là, elle semblait le regarder. Il pouvait presque la toucher. Sans relâcher sa concentration, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Druk, qui semblait satisfait et scrutait d'un oeil beaucoup trop appuyé pour être naturel la flamme. Zuko l'éteignit alors brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! », questionna Zuko, partagé entre l'ahurissement et l'incompréhension.

Druk sembla soupirer. _« Le feu est ton élément, il reflète ce à quoi tu penses. Il est incontrôlable lorsque tes pensées sont agitées, il est apaisé lorsque tu apaises ton esprit »_

Zuko hocha doucement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Son oncle lui avait toujours dit que c'était parce qu'il était incapable d'être parfaitement en paix avec lui-même qu'il échouait à produire des éclairs. Il pensa à sa soeur, Azula, capable de contrôler ses émotions jusqu'à produire une flamme bleue. Malgré ses nombreux progrès, Zuko savait qu'il n'avait pas atteint un tel degré de maîtrise. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que ce jour où il avait pu déstabiliser sa soeur, avant que celle-ci ne s'en prenne à Katara, n'était dû uniquement qu'à l'instabilité mentale de celle-ci. Iroh lui avait assuré que non, que c'était parce qu'il avait atteint un excellent degré de contrôle de ses émotions qu'il avait pu la défaire. Cependant, Zuko n'en avait jamais été tout à fait persuadé. Et il se demandait également comment avait-elle pu démontrer un tel niveau de maîtrise du feu en dépit de sa santé mentale ?

« N'est-ce qu'une question de contrôle des émotions ? », demanda Zuko. Il savait pertinemment que Druk suivait tout son cheminement intérieur.

Druk s'approcha de Zuko et ce dernier peina à se retenir de reculer. Il avait beau être jeune et moins imposant que Ran et Shaw, il restait tout de même deux à trois fois plus grand que Zuko. Et ce dernier n'en revenait pas d'avoir une véritable conversation avec un dragon.

 _« Qu'est-ce que le feu, Seigneur Zuko ? »_ , entendit-il dans sa tête. Sa 'voix' se fit plus pénétrante et intimidante.

L'esprit de Zuko pensa immédiatement cette phrase qui était enseignée aux jeunes maîtres du feu.

« Le feu est l'élément de la puissance, de la férocité », récita Zuko à voix haute.

Zuko avait longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait de colère, mais avait réalisé depuis bien des années que c'était bien plus complexe que cela. Et lorsqu'il avait perdu sa maîtrise au moment où il était devenu le professeur d'Aang, c'était parce qu'il avait perdu le but précis qu'il avait cherché à accomplir désespérément la moitié de sa vie. Il était alors perdu, tout comme il l'était à cet instant.

Une douleur familière s'éveilla dans son bras et le souvenir vif de Katara prenant soin de lui revint. Toutes ces petites piques d'humour qu'elle avait pu lui dire, la patience qu'elle avait dû déployer pour s'occuper de lui. Il se rappelait encore de ses mains massant son épaule douloureuse, il se rappelait de son corps dans le moindre détail. Ce petit grain de beauté au-dessus de sa hanche, ses cheveux s'arrêtant au-dessus du creux de son dos, la forme ronde de sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser à cela dans un moment pareil alors qu'il avait failli ? Il était une déception ambulante. La culpabilité se remit à le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas mis toute sa détermination à sauver Katara. Il avait éparpillé ses pensées entre sa culpabilité, celle qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Katara et celle concernant son peuple. Et de toutes ces pensées, celles de Katara était celles qui continuaient à le faire avancer. Même s'il était Seigneur du feu, il restait avant tout humain. Si beaucoup désapprouveraient car un Seigneur du feu ne devrait jamais faire passer ses sentiments avant sa nation, il sentait que c'était la chose à faire. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux mais il les chassa. Hors de question de pleurer devant un dragon.

 _« Tu as un esprit fort, Zuko. Sers-t'en pour retrouver celle que tu aimes. Concentre ta lutte et tu trouveras l'équilibre qu'il te manque. Lève-toi maintenant »_

Zuko se redressa alors et Druk en fit de même. Le jeune homme était déterminé. Il allait reprendre l'entraînement et Druk lui fit la promesse de l'aider dans cette voie. Zuko était honoré d'avoir été choisi. Et il ne serait pas seul pour y arriver. Druk lui demanda d'exécuter la danse du dragon, ce qui surprit Zuko mais il s'exécuta, ayant parfaitement ladite danse en mémoire. Druk lui demanda de la répéter plusieurs fois et il y mit plus de ferveur à chaque fois.

 _« Tu manques de fluidité et de férocité_ _»_ , fit Druk d'un ton déçu. _« Attaque-moi_ _»_

Zuko manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. « Quoi ?! »

Sans prévenir, Druk projeta une flamme puissante que Zuko ne put éviter qu'en la séparant en deux d'un mouvement ample. Zuko fut surpris d'avoir réussi, lui qui n'arrivait pas à maîtriser une flamme à peine plus grande qu'une bougie la veille à peine. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Comment est-ce possible ? », demanda Zuko, scrutant ses mains comme s'il venait de produire sa première flamme.

Druk répondit d'un ton docte. _« Tu as voulu me montrer que j'avais tort et te défendre. Ta maîtrise n'a jamais disparue. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, ton chi est déstabilisé. Alors que lorsque je t'attaque, tu n'as pas le temps de penser. Tu dois te contrôler et gagner en vitesse »_

Puis Druk cracha une flamme moins violente, destinée à montrer quelque chose à Zuko. La flamme vira au bleu et l'image de sa soeur s'imposa à son esprit. Sa soeur cruelle. Sa soeur détruite. Azula. La seule qu'il ait connu ayant été capable de maîtriser le feu bleu. Même son père Ozai n'avait jamais pu accomplir cet exploit. Un exploit dont lui-même n'a jamais été capable.

 _« Je peux te l'enseigner. Ainsi que les éclairs »_

Zuko n'en revenait pas. Druk lui offrait volontiers ce savoir, qu'un temps il aurait voulu maîtriser pour être l'égal de sa soeur aux yeux de son père. Mais il était devenu quelqu'un de mieux, mais un maître incomplet. Kiyi parvenait même à maîtriser les éclairs, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu en produire un seul, à moins d'en rediriger un formé par son père, ou son oncle quand il s'entraînait.

« Pourquoi me l'enseignerais-tu ? Je suis faible et je ne sais pas me contrôler », avoua Zuko dans un souffle.

Druk se hissa plus haut sur ses pattes griffues, dominant Zuko de sa hauteur. _« Parce que c'est mon destin. Je savais que tu viendrais un jour »_

Zuko se rappela lui-même avoir dit à son propre père qu'il ne pouvait pas le défaire, car c'était le destin d'Aang. Il avait songé construire sa propre destinée, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais les choix qu'il a pu faire l'ont conduit ici. Son oncle avait sauvé les derniers dragons, et à présent ils reviendraient. Pas tout de suite, pas dans cent ans, mais bientôt. Bientôt, ils voleraient au-dessus de la Nation du feu. Zuko et Druk s'observèrent un long moment. Le regard de Druk était si pénétrant que Zuko eut un instant l'impression que Druk avait soudé un lien indéfectible en son coeur. Ils seraient partenaires, comme les anciens Seigneur du feu l'étaient avec leur monture.

Ce moment fut rompu par une voix féminine très enthousiaste. Zuko plaqua la paume de sa main sur son front en l'entendant.

« Grand frère ! », entendit-il derrière lui, suivi d'un « oh » de surprise. Zuko inspira pour ne pas s'énerver et se retourna vers sa soeur, qui semblait essoufflée. Aang était avec elle. « Bonjour Druk ! », fit-elle doucement.

Le dragon tourna sa tête en direction de la jeune fille et dodelina de la tête pour la saluer. Zuko craignit une seconde que Druk soit vexé, mais il sentit que le dragon se moquait des impolitesses de sa jeune soeur. Au contraire, il semblait ravi de la voir de plus près. Kiyi n'était pas le moins du monde intimidée par lui. Elle avait toujours adoré les animaux, qu'ils soient sacrés comme les dragons, ou minuscules et banals comme les cannes-tortues.

« On vous dérange, peut-être ? », demanda Aang, qui arborait sa mine embarrassée. Il avait beau avoir dix-huit ans, certaines expressions reflétaient encore celui qu'il était à douze ans. Zuko eut un léger sourire en coin à cette pensée. Tout était différent à cette époque où pourchasser l'Avatar était tout ce qui l'animait dans sa vie. Cette lutte qui l'avait menée jusqu'à Katara. Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Nous avions fini je crois », répondit Zuko, qui n'en était toutefois pas certain. Druk hocha la tête avant de s'allonger sur le sol, les yeux clos. Une réponse des plus claires pour Zuko. Ce dernier se tourna vers Aang. « Bientôt, nous pourrons rentrer. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que mon oncle a pu découvrir ».

 _« Pourquoi ne pas partir dès maintenant ? »_ , entendit Zuko dans sa tête. Il détestait la façon de faire de Druk, lui 'parler' sans prévenir dans sa tête. Cela le faisait sursauter à chaque fois et Aang ainsi que Kiyi lui jetaient des regards étranges. Druk avait légèrement bougé la tête.

« Ça ne va pas, Zuko ? », demanda Aang avec inquiétude.

Zuko se pinça l'arête du nez comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Sans répondre, il se tourna vers Druk, l'air courroucé. « Druk, je ne suis pas encore prêt à rentrer, tu… »

 _« Je t'accompagne. Il y a bien longtemps que la Nation du feu n'a pas vu un dragon voler au-dessus d'elle »_ , l'interrompit Druk, qui avait intercepté ses pensées.

Kiyi chuchota discrètement à l'attention d'Aang qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. « Je crois que Druk lui parle »

« Oh ! », fut tout ce qu'Aang avait à répondre. « C'est un peu comme Appa et moi »

Zuko fut totalement pris au dépourvu. « Tu… Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

 _« Tu as très bien compris »_

Zuko fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un dragon voudrait-il l'aider lui ? Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Druk soupira plusieurs fois de façons saccadée, comme s'il se moquait de lui. La mâchoire de Zuko se crispa sous l'effet de l'agacement. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et Druk se recoucha. Il attendait que Zuko se décide. Kiyi et Aang avaient un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de rire lui. La vie de Katara était en jeu et eux songeaient seulement à rire ?!

« Quoi ? Je vous fais rire ?! La vie de Katara est en jeu, et vous parvenez encore à rire ! »

Leur sourire disparut aussitôt. Bien sûr qu'ils ne riaient pas du sort de Katara, jamais ils n'oseraient. Aang soupira, formant une légère brise avec sa maîtrise de l'air. Zuko était de sale humeur, nul besoin d'aggraver son humeur davantage. Kiyi se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque Zuko agissait ainsi mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Le temps des rires n'était pas pour tout de suite. Aang aussi reprit son air sérieux et réajusta sa toge.

« Alors, nous repartons ? », demanda Aang.

Zuko sembla interrompre son flot de colère. Ils pouvaient repartir maintenant, si Druk les accompagnait. Et il savait que le dragon respecterait sa parole. Zuko craignait néanmoins de le décevoir, comme il avait peur de décevoir Katara et tous ceux qui croyaient en lui, son oncle et sa mère surtout. Jetant un oeil à Druk, il se demandait si le dragon avait cessé de lire dans sa tête. C'était assez dérangeant.

« Nous repartons », décida Zuko.

Ils partirent saluer à nouveau les guerriers du Soleil. Ces derniers apprirent les volontés de Druk, et le laissèrent partir de bon coeur. Après tout les dragons n'étaient pas apprivoisés et la naissance de Druk n'était pas arrivée par hasard. Agni avait choisi de les réunir à cet instant précis pour une bonne raison. Zuko ne dit rien à ce sujet et se contenta de les remercier avant de retourner vers Appa qui attendait patiemment le départ. Et ils s'envolèrent en direction de la Capitale de la Nation du feu.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le dénouement de cette phase de l'histoire arriver bientôt ! En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**


	18. Chapitre 18 - Le chemin du retour

**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, pardonnez mon retard mais l'été est très studieux pour ma part (préparation de concours), je n'ai donc que peu de temps. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous êtes toujours présents car je ne compte pas m'arrêter en chemin ! Il est un peu plus court, mais je voulais vraiment le poster aujourd'hui pour que vous ayez (enfin) de la lecture !**

 **Pile pour la fin de la Zutara Week 2018 en plus, si ce n'est pas formidable ça.**

 **Veuillez excuser les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui ont pu se glisser dans le récit.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review après votre lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après de longues heures de tortures, Katara cède à l'hypnose et est à présent persuadée qu'elle doit tuer Zuko. Ce dernier commence à s'entraîner avec Druk, qui a proposé de l'accompagner pour poursuivre son enseignement chez lui. Aang, Zuko et Kiyi rentrent donc à la Nation du feu. Suki et Inaka quant à elles sont sur le point de rejoindre l'île Kyoshi, d'où Suki pourra reprendre contact avec ses amis._

*Chapitre 18 - Le chemin du retour*

Suki et Inaka atteignirent finalement la côte d'où la guerrière pouvait voir son île en fin d'après-midi. Elle se doutait que Sokka était resté au Pôle Sud, mais elle disposait de plusieurs oiseaux grâce auxquels elle pourrait contacter son mari, Zuko, Toph et Aang. Mieux encore, elle pourrait voyager jusqu'à la capitale de la Nation du feu sans difficultés. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il y avait de la fumée au loin.

« Non… Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça ? », souffla Suki, tout à coup très inquiète. Elle songea à la guerrière qui gardait les dojos où s'entraînaient et vivaient les guerrières lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en mission. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, des oiseaux devaient être partis porter les nouvelles. Zuko serait informé quoi qu'il arrivait. C'était la seule chose qui la réconfortait pour le moment.

Inaka parut soucieuse. « Ce n'est pas leur genre de se montrer au grand jour… Mais s'ils nous cherchent, ils ont dû commencer par là et peut-être même qu'ils nous attendent »

L'estomac de Suki se noua encore plus si c'était possible. Inaka proposa de surfer jusqu'à l'île. Suki accepta non sans crainte. Et s'ils les capturaient à nouveau ? Et s'ils les tuaient toutes les deux ? Jamais elle ne reverrait sa fille, si Sokka. Mais Katara endurait le pire, alors elle pouvait prendre ce risque. Elle indiqua à Inaka où accoster pour que leur arrivée soit la plus discrète possible. La fumée se fit plus dense tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient de l'île.

« Ça va ? », demanda Suki une fois arrivées sur la terre ferme.

Inaka hocha la tête et suivit Suki à travers les arbres. « On n'est qu'à une heure de mon campement »

Elles marchèrent l'heure due jusqu'au village où se trouvaient les dojos non sans prendre toutes leurs précautions. Suki connaissait les lieux comme sa poche mais préférait ne pas se montrer trop arrogante. L'idée de retourner dans l'enfer d'où elle venait la terrorisait suffisamment pour la rendre méfiante. Finalement, elles écartèrent les branches et jetèrent un oeil aux dojos. Certains avaient brûlé mais pas tous. Soudain, Suki entendit un sifflement caractéristique et repoussa brusquement Inaka sur le côté.

« Attention ! », s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur Inaka. Un éventail aiguisé vint se ficher dans l'arbre devant lequel Inaka se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Suki fut aussitôt soulagée et sortit des buissons les mains en évidence. C'était Joba, la gardienne des dojos. C'était l'une des plus anciennes guerrières Kyoshi. Et si Suki était plus jeune qu'elle, Joba l'avait élue comme toutes les autres chef des guerrières Kyoshi.

« Suki ? Tu es vivante ? J'ai reçu un message de Shina et Ty Lee, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! », s'exclama Joba qui rengaina son deuxième éventail. Inaka lui ramena celui qu'elle avait lancé. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Toi d'abord, que s'est-il passé ici ? », demanda Suki d'un ton autoritaire et pressé. Même si Joba allait bien, il y avait bien trop de fumée pour que tout se soit bien passé.

Joba indiqua l'un des dojos demeurés intacts. « Des intrus qui cherchaient deux prisonnières en fuite. Ils n'étaient pas très brillants, sauf cet imbécile de maître du feu qui a lancé des boules de feu à tort et à travers. Lui s'est enfui, en revanche j'ai réussi à avoir son allié ». Suki était impressionnée, mais elle n'en attendait pas moins d'une des plus anciennes guerrières de la communauté. Inaka devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. « J'allais envoyer un faucon à la Nation du feu », lui dit Joba.

« Je vais le faire. En attendant, je te présente Inaka. Inaka, voici Joba, la gardienne des dojos des guerrières Kyoshi », déclara Suki avec solennité en invitant Inaka à s'avancer. « On s'est évadées ensemble »

Inaka salua Joba d'un signe de tête. « Ravie de te connaître »

« Moi de même », fit Joba avec une expression plus sévère, celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à leur communauté. « Si tu veux bien nous aider Inaka, il faut éteindre les braises pour éviter un feu de forêt »

Elles acquiescèrent et allèrent éteindre les braises restantes. Leur tâche remplie, Suki et Inaka se rincèrent de la saleté accumulée pendant leur voyage et revêtirent des vêtements propres. Suki mit également son armure de rechange, la sienne qu'elle portait toujours partiellement étant complètement irrécupérable. Inaka put revêtir exceptionnellement une armure de guerrière pour tromper leur « invité » en lui faisant croire qu'elles étaient trois. Elle fit son maquillage et fit celui d'Inaka avec ses poudres noires, blanches et rouges.

« Allons à présent accueillir notre invité comme il se doit », fit Suki d'un ton résolu. Elle se préparait intérieurement à affronter l'un de ceux qui l'avaient torturée, si cet intrus en faisait partie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Suki eut un faible sourire. Joba n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. L'homme était solidement attaché et bâillonné sur une chaise par des rubans selon des noeuds atrocement compliqués. Ce dernier leva les yeux et parut surpris de voir trois femmes maquillées et vêtues à l'identique. Joba lui ôta son bâillon, non sans l'avoir menacé de l'amputer d'une main s'il se mettait à hurler. Non pas qu'elle l'aurait fait, mais son ton menaçant suffit à rendre l'homme docile. Suki ne dit rien mais elle l'avait reconnu. Il accompagnait celui qui l'avait passée à tabac deux jours et demi plus tôt. Il portait un uniforme orné d'une étrange fleur rouge.

Suki passa un doigt sur le symbole brodé sur la manche. « J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part »

« C'est un lotus rouge », confirma Inaka, qui avait eu des années pour élucider la question.

L'homme ne dit rien, ce qui agaça Suki qui dégaina son éventail, qui n'était certes pas affuté, mais bien assez pour qu'il y perde sa main. « Qui t'envoie ? »

« Je ne vous dirais rien », répondit-il, déglutissant d'inquiétude en voyant l'éventail de Suki se poser sur son poignet qu'elle dénuda violemment.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu, la vie de Katara était en jeu. Inaka sentit son hésitation et pointa du doigt la jarre remplie d'eau qu'elle avait apportée avec elle. Au départ, c'était une ruse pour offrir à boire à l'homme, mais il n'y avait plus de ruse à avoir désormais.

« Tu peux lui couper, avec la maîtrise de l'eau je suis à peu près sûre de pouvoir lui recoudre », fit-elle d'un ton glacial qui surprit les deux guerrières. « Puisqu'il veut jouer au plus malin, on va jouer »

Inaka était méconnaissable aux yeux de Suki à cet instant. Toute la souffrance que la jeune femme avait enduré transparaissait sur son visage à cet instant. Suki ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment. Elle mourrait d'envie de faire payer ses méfaits à cet homme mais il lui faudrait d'abord des réponses. Et même si Inaka venait de démasquer sa maîtrise, cela parut faire effet.

L'homme se mit à gigoter face à cet argument teinté de cruauté, l'idée d'avoir la main coupée puis recousue semblant lui soulever le coeur. « Non, pitié ! Je… Je… »

Joba lui renversa la tête en arrière en tirant sur ses cheveux. « Oui ? »

Il se ravisa finalement et Suki soupira et appuya son éventail sur le poignet de l'homme, derrière les rubans qui le retenaient. Elle l'appuya suffisamment pour l'entailler mais pas assez pour lui ouvrir la veine. Il hurla et se débattit sur sa chaise. Inaka arbora l'homme d'un air dur tandis qu'elle se préparait à maîtriser son eau. Le sang se mit à couler le long de la main de l'homme qui gémit de douleur lorsque Suki cessa d'appuyer la lame de son éventail.

Suki reprit la parole et articula davantage pour lui faire comprendre que c'était sa dernière chance avant qu'elle ne termine son travail. « Qui. T'envoie. », fit-elle sèchement en lui montrant de plus près l'éventail d'où son sang dégoulinait. L'homme regarda Suki d'un air suppliant, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Et il ne répondait toujours pas. Suki repositionne son éventail au-dessus de la plaie. « Si tu es sûr alors… »

Elle appuya à nouveau son éventail dans la plaie, qu'elle agrandit millimètre par millimètre, ce qui le fit hurler de plus belle. « D'accord ! Je… Je vais tout dire ! »

« Trop tard », répondit Suki d'un ton sec.

L'homme finit alors enfin par cracher le morceau. « L'organisation du lotus rouge ! Dirigé… Xai Bau ! »

Suki cessa aussitôt son entreprise sanglante et Inaka s'empressa de soigner l'homme. Fort heureusement, Suki n'avait pas tranché la veine. Elle sourit. Les hommes étaient décidément des chochottes. Cela lui prit quelques minutes à peine et l'homme retrouva un poignet pleinement fonctionnel.

« Xai Bau, ce nom te dit quelque chose ? », demanda Suki à Joba.

Celle-ci réfléchit un instant. « Pas vraiment. Qui est-ce ? », fit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui se remettait de ses émotions douloureuses.

« Je ne sais pas, je sais seulement qu'il dirige l'organisation… Pitié, c'est la vérité je vous le jure ! Ne me coupez pas la main ! », supplia l'homme qui peinait à remuer ses phalanges. Il était en sueur et ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme si un mauvais esprit se tenait devant lui.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui le saura », fit Suki. Elle songeait bien évidemment à Iroh. Il était membre du Lotus blanc et connaissait foule de personnes à travers le monde. Il saurait trouver celle qui connaissait ce Xai Bau. « Cependant, nous exigeons d'en savoir plus. Avec qui travailles-tu ? Qui est ce maître du feu qui s'est échappé ? »

L'homme soupira mais il cracha le morceau. Joba écrivit soigneusement chaque nom qu'il disait sur un morceau de parchemin. Il donna même plusieurs détails sur l'emplacement exact de la prison. Suki consentit à lui offrir de l'eau. Il révéla également son nom. Kan. « Tu vois quand tu veux, Kan. Nous interviendrons en ta faveur lors de ton procès »

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'était pas si âgé, à peine plus âgé que Suki. Au moins réchappait-il à la terrible torture qui le guettait s'il faisait n'importe quoi. « Joba, vérifie ses noeuds et reste avec lui. Inaka, peux-tu te poster sous la statue de l'Avatar Kyoshi et monter la garde ? On ne voudrait pas que ses petits camarades reviennent. Moi j'ai des messages à envoyer ».

Les tâches distribuées, Suki put s'atteler à l'écriture de ses lettres. Attrapant plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins dans la tente adjacente, heureusement intacte, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire prestement. Elle chauffa ensuite le sceau des guerrières Kyoshi pour sceller chaque message et chaque oiseau s'envola vers sa destination, le plus rapide se dirigeant vers la Nation du feu. Il serait là-bas en quelques heures à peine.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, Zuko, Kiyi et Aang étaient de retour au palais. Si l'arrivée d'Appa ne déclencha rien de particulier, tous savaient que seul l'Avatar ou ses proches amis étaient capables de manoeuvrer Appa, Druk en revanche fit une entrée fracassante. La garde ne savait que faire, personne n'avait vu un dragon en vie depuis des décennies. Iroh en fut alerté et sortit en toute hâte du bureau de Zuko. Il fit également appeler Ursa et se précipita au dehors, curieux de connaître l'identité de ce dragon. Ce n'était ni Ran ni Shaw, mais un jeune dragon. Il reconnaissait sa jeunesse à sa taille, plus petite. Comment était-ce possible ?

Zuko fut le premier à descendre d'Appa et se dirigea aussitôt vers les gardes qui commençaient à encercler Druk. « Repos, soldats ! », s'exclama Zuko. Les gardes abaissèrent immédiatement leurs armes.

« Mais... mon Seigneur, c'est... c'est un... », bredouilla l'un d'eux visiblement terrifié.

Zuko soupira, irrité. Il l'était souvent ces temps-ci. « Un dragon, et mon ami. Retournez à vos postes, c'est un ordre ! »

Ils obéirent prestement sans poser de questions. Aang et Kiyi bavardaient déjà avec Iroh, leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Regardant son ami et sa petite soeur s'éloigner avec son oncle, Zuko sembla submergé d'un sentiment de solitude. Bien sûr qu'il étaient entouré de personnes souhaitant l'aider, mais il se sentait terriblement seul. Ses yeux contemplèrent à nouveau le collier de Katara, toujours attaché à son poignet. Si seulement elle était là... Elle lui manquait terriblement. Druk souffla derrière lui. Il devait ressentir sa solitude.

Zuko se tourna légèrement vers lui, hésitant. Accueillir un dragon n'était pas exactement prévu par les nombreuses leçons de protocoles qu'il avait pu recevoir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que les dragons étaient carnivores. Ce n'était pas un hasard si la Nation du feu raffolait de la viande.

 _« De la viande suffira. Repose-toi maintenant. Demain, nous progresserons ensemble »_

La voix de Druk résonnait dans sa tête avec tant de sagesse, Zuko eut presque l'impression que son oncle venait de lui parler, les blagues légendaires en moins. Ses lèvres se murent en un fin sourire, à peine perceptible. Une nouvelle voix de la sagesse allait lui apprendre à être meilleur. Pour elle. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. S'armant de courage il rejoignit son oncle, sa soeur et Aang.

« Oh ma chère petite nièce, je suis fier de toi ! Je n'ai jamais douté de toi une seule seconde ! », sourit Iroh en entendant Kiyi faire le récit de son épreuve du feu.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir. Même si Iroh la complimentait et l'encourageait toujours, elle avait du mal à accepter les compliments. Zuko n'était pas étranger à cela, il était souvent dur avec elle lors de ses entraînements. Iroh lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux pour la distraire, ce qui la fit rire. Puis, voyant Zuko se joindre à eux, il se tourna vers lui.

« Et toi mon neveu, je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un jeune dragon ! », commenta Iroh.

Il était au fond de lui impressionné de savoir qu'un dragon avait choisi Zuko. C'était extraordinaire qu'un dragon autre que les grands maîtres soit né, et encore mieux que ce dragon ait choisi de se lier à Zuko. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, même si la probabilité que cela ne se produise était quasi-nulle jusqu'à ce que Druk apparaisse au milieu de la cour. Et il connaissait assez les dragons pour savoir que, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un test, le lien qui les unissait serait bientôt indéfectible.

« Il s'appelle Druk, il m'a proposé son aide pour retrouver ma maîtrise. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un troisième dragon, mais les sages ont dit que ma venue sur le trône et mon amitié avec l'Avatar ont commencé à changer le cours des choses... Je me demande si c'était vraiment aussi simple que ça », déclara Zuko, songeur.

Iroh eut un léger rire. « Simple ? Oublies-tu le thé infâme que tu m'as fait avalé la première fois que tu as souhaité en faire ? Ta cuisine et tes humeurs ont ponctué ce voyage de nombreux périls ! », plaisanta-t-il, faisant rire Aang et Kiyi.

Zuko n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à rire, mais son oncle parvint à lui arracher un sourire. Un sourire fin, mais un sourire tout de même. Ses premiers thés étaient effectivement peu comestibles. Mais il s'était amélioré, puisqu'à présent Iroh acceptait son thé avec plaisir maintenant. Cependant, le thé attendrait.

« Siku est là ? J'aimerais qu'elle s'assure que je puisse reprendre mon entraînement comme avant », demanda Zuko. Il ne voulait pas risquer de retarder le sauvetage de Katara. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre et peu de temps pour y arriver.

« Je suis là, Zuko. Pardonnez mon retard », fit une voix sur leur gauche. Zuko se tourna vers elle et vit Siku et Sura côte à côte. Siku était une copie miniature de Katara physiquement. Brune, coiffée d'un chignon semblable à celui que faisait parfois Katara, les yeux d'un bleu intense, la tenue bleue assortie. Mais ce n'était pas Katara.

Voyant le malaise s'installer dans ses yeux, Zuko reprit prestement. « Pourrais-tu m'examiner ce soir ? J'aimerais être sûr de ne pas anéantir le travail de... de Katara »

Dire son nom à voix haute acheva d'installer un malaise dans le groupe. C'était si étrange d'entendre son nom à l'oral. Siku fit abstraction et sourit. « Je peux même vous examiner tout de suite, si vous voulez », bredouilla-t-elle.

Zuko accepta, et proposa à Sura de rester avec Kiyi et Iroh. Il se demanda un moment où était sa mère. Iroh lui indiqua qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui et qu'elle se reposait. Kiyi demanda aussitôt à la voir. Hésitant un instant, il se dit qu'il irait la voir après avoir été examiné par Siku.

« Faisons cela maintenant alors », décida Zuko.

Ils s'installèrent au salon où Zuko s'assit docilement. Il connaissait la routine à présent, même si celle-ci était teintée d'une aura mélancolique à présent. Siku n'esquissa pas le moindre mot et toucha timidement son épaule blessée avant de la prendre plus fermement. Si Zuko se crispait lorsqu'elle passait sur certains points sensibles, il sentit à peine la douleur. Celle-ci était en train de disparaître.

« Je crois que vous pourrez reprendre l'entraînement physique. Allez-y progressivement cependant, je continuerais à vérifier votre épaule jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez une activité physique normale », fit-elle avec un grand sérieux malgré son jeune âge.

Zuko remit seul sa tunique et esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de la jeune guérisseuse. « Merci Siku. Katara serait fière de toi tu sais »

Siku hocha la tête et eut un sourire triste que Zuko ne comprit que fort bien. Tout deux espéraient que Katara revienne un jour pour le dire de vive voix. Zuko ferait tout pour que cela arrive. Il libéra Siku qui rejoignit sa soeur Sura, et alla au chevet de sa mère. Il somma le médecin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait, mais à part de la fatigue, son état n'était pas préoccupant. Zuko soupira, remercia le médecin et s'assit à côté de Kiyi, qui était juchée sur les genoux de son père Ikem.

« Bonjour Maman, Ikem », salua-t-il doucement. Ikem lui répondit sobrement d'un hochement de tête. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient habituellement guère. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, vraiment ne t'inquiète pas Zuko. C'est simplement un peu de fatigue », répondit doucement Ursa.

Sa voix était normale, ce qui rassura Zuko. Néanmoins, quelque chose s'était produit en son absence. Une chose que sa mère lui cachait, il le sentait. Il le lui signifia par un regard lourd de sens. Ursa détourna le regard, et remonta machinalement le col de sa robe de chambre, confirmant les doutes de Zuko. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je vais te laisser te reposer »

Kiyi et Ikem restèrent à tenir compagnie à Ursa, Kiyi racontant le récit de leurs exploits au temple des Guerriers du Soleil. Zuko manqua de percuter Aang alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

« Oh ! Désolé, hem... Tout va bien ? », demanda Aang sentant son ami soucieux.

Zuko fronça les sourcils. « Ma mère va bien, mais quelque chose s'est produit en mon absence »

« Comment ça ? », questionna Aang qui ne comprenait visiblement pas plus que Zuko.

Zuko se mit en marche vers son bureau, où son oncle devait se trouver. « Je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être que mon oncle pourra me le dire »

« Je te suis », lui dit Aang en lui emboîtant le pas.

En réalité, Zuko avait une idée assez précise de ce qui s'était produit, mais souhaitait confirmer ses doutes. Arrivés devant la porte de son bureau, Aang s'apprêta à frapper lorsque Zuko ouvrit, ne se donnant pas cette peine. Iroh était en train de rassembler ses papiers pour rendre son bureau à son neveu. Une tasse de thé vide trônait sur le coin de la table. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit son neveu entrer, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait parfaitement lire sur son visage.

« Que puis-je pour toi Zuko ? », lui demanda gentiment son oncle.

Zuko s'approcha du bureau, observant les papiers qui le jonchaient. « Que s'est-il passé avec mère ? »

Iroh soupira. Il était évident que Zuko n'avait pas cru une seconde à une simple montée de fièvre. Sa mère était toujours débordante de santé, et n'avait presque jamais de fièvre estivale, n'étant pas une maître du feu. Voyant que son oncle mettait quelques secondes à répondre, il se retourna et fixa son oncle dans les yeux.

« Ou devrais-je dire, que s'est-il passé avec Azula ? », reformula-t-il plus sombrement cette fois. Il en était sûr. Sa soeur avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Iroh lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il refusa bien sûr. « Je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas te le cacher. Ta mère a voulu faire une promenade avec ta soeur et... hum... ta soeur s'est montrée égale à elle-même »

Aang toucha machinalement son dos, là où Azula l'avait transpercé d'un éclair. Il savait ce dont la jeune femme était capable. Mais il parvint à tenir sa langue, ce n'était pas ses histoires après tout. Il avait déjà proposé à Zuko de lui rendre sa liberté en échange de sa maîtrise, mais Zuko avait refusé. Il était incapable de faire subir le même sort que son père à sa soeur. Si elle était malade, c'était la faute de ce dernier. Tout comme il était la raison de sa cicatrice. Cependant, il avait déjà défendu à sa mère de s'approcher d'Azula.

Zuko s'agaça alors. « Je lui avais interdit de faire ça. Azula est beaucoup trop instable pour que l'on puisse l'approcher. Vous savez ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois qu'elle s'est échappée ? Elle a failli tuer Kiyi ! »

Iroh leva les mains. « Je le sais mon neveu, mais Ursa est aussi sa mère. Ayant été privé de mon propre fils, je peux comprendre son point de vue »

« Je... Mon oncle, je... Pardonnez-moi, mais j'essaie simplement de la protéger », s'excusa piteusement Zuko. Il n'avait pas voulu rappeler ce souvenir tragique à son oncle. Il savait à quel point la perte de Lu Ten avait pu l'affecter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit cesser toute discussion. Aang ouvrit la porte en grand. Un garde venait apporter un message. Il s'inclina très bas tandis qu'il tendait son message à Zuko qui s'empressa de le prendre.

« Mon Seigneur, un message de l'île Kyoshi », annonça-t-il.

Zuko lui fit signe de se relever et défit rapidement le sceau qui fermait la lettre. Ses yeux sautèrent à la signature, pour connaître l'émetteur de la lettre. Suki. Un frisson le parcourut. Il était heureux mais craignait toute mauvaise nouvelle à propos de Katara. Une deuxième lettre était jointe au message. Il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une liste et décida de lire d'abord la lettre.

 _Zuko,_

 _Je me suis évadée, je fais route vers la capitale. Dans le cas où je n'arriverais pas indemne, voici toutes les informations que je sais._

 _Nos ravisseurs se réunissent sous le nom du Lotus Rouge._

 _Il est dirigé par Xai Bau et retient bon nombre de prisonniers, femmes et enfants, certains étant des citoyens de la Nation du feu._

 _Quant à la position de leur organisation, ils se trouvent tout près du Marais brumeux, à moitié enfoui sous les rochers du nord-est._

 _Katara est toujours là-bas, je n'ai pas réussi à la libérer._

 _J'ai prévenu Sokka. Nous les ferons tomber._

 _Suki_

Le coeur de Zuko était tiraillé entre le ravissement et la tristesse. Suki était vivante, et libre de surcroît. Sokka allait être si heureux de l'apprendre. Comme il aurait aimé apprendre la même chose à propos de Katara. Son oncle vit son visage changer et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Zuko lui donna le morceau de parchemin déchiré sans faire le moindre commentaire. Aang faisait preuve de patience, voyant que Zuko n'avait pas l'air décidé à résumer la chose.

« Le Lotus Rouge... Intéressant », réfléchit Iroh en passant la lettre à Aang. « J'ai connu Xai Bau il y a fort longtemps, il a décidé de faire sécession avec le Lotus blanc, mais nous ignorions ce qu'il était advenu de lui »

Zuko tiqua. « Vous connaissez cette sombre ordure mon oncle ? »

« Je n'en ai pas entendu parler depuis au moins... cinq ans », répondit Iroh, pensif.

Il tentait de se remémorer de ce personnage. Il se souvenait de leurs désaccords au sujet des objectifs à poursuivre après la Guerre de Cent ans. Xai Bau souhaitait la liberté. Il était ironique qu'il soit à l'origine d'une prison si secrète que leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

« Au moins, grâce à Suki, nous pourrons retrouver Katara. Je me souviens bien du Marais brumeux, grâce aux racines je pouvais tout voir là-bas. Nous devrions y aller ! », fit Aang avec entrain, n'ayant écouté que d'une oreille les dires d'Iroh.

Zuko l'ignora. « Dites m'en plus mon oncle ! Nous devons l'abattre ! »

Iroh s'avança vers Zuko et posa une main sur son épaule, déclenchant un soupir de ce dernier qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire. « Patience Zuko. Nous avons à faire à quelqu'un de très puissant. Il n'était pas membre du Lotus blanc pour rien et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire. Xai Bau était certes brutal dans sa pratique de la maîtrise, mais n'a jamais aspiré à autre chose que la liberté »

Aang fut interpelé par ce dernier mot, qu'il connaissait parfaitement. « La liberté ? Alors pourquoi ces enlèvements et cette prison ? »

« Il doit considérer que notre Mouvement de restauration de l'harmonie est une entrave à la liberté, en ce qu'il vise à une coopération des gouvernements, et non à leur suppression », comprit Zuko. Iroh eut un sourire discret. Bien qu'il méprisait son frère, il était heureux que Zuko ait hérité de sa vivacité d'esprit.

Il hocha la tête aux dires de son neveu. « Oui, mais quelque chose cloche tout de même. Ils n'ont enlevé que des femmes n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il. Zuko et Aang hésitèrent quelques secondes. « Alors d'où viennent les enfants dont elle parle ? »

Cette question fit l'effet d'un éclair d'Azula sur Zuko. Un éclair qu'il ne pouvait pas dévier. Si les enfants n'avaient pas été enlevés, et qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui en étaient victimes... Les enfants dont parlait Suki étaient donc les leurs. Zuko plaça une main sur sa bouche, brusquement empli d'effroi. Et si Katara... était enceinte à l'heure qu'il est ? Aang jeta un regard terrifié à Zuko. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

« Nous devons aller les libérer immédiatement ! », s'exclama Aang. « Il nous faut un plan »

Iroh tenta de les calmer. « Nous devons rester rationnels. Je sais que c'est un choc pour nous tous, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller à l'aveuglette. Aang, tu es l'Avatar, tu ne peux pas t'exposer de manière inconsidérée. Zuko, il en va de même pour toi. C'est ce qu'ils attendent, nous ne pouvons pas leur donner ce qu'ils veulent »

Zuko dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser. Il lui sembla que ses entrailles s'enroulaient autour de son ventre pour le compresser dans son inquiétude. Son esprit s'était ligué contre lui et se plaisait à lui présenter toutes sortes de scénarios plus macabres les uns que les autres. Il dut s'appuyer sur sa table de travail pour calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Il s'en était douté lorsqu'il avait su qu'uniquement les femmes étaient enlevées, mais désormais, c'était avéré. Qu'était en train de subir Katara à cet instant ? Et Suki ? Il espérait que Sokka n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement s'il avait reçu la lettre.

« Nous devrions attendre l'arrivée de Suki. En attendant, je suggère que nous commencions les recherches à propos de la liste qu'elle nous a envoyée », décida Iroh qui sembla reprendre un instant ses galons de général pour diriger les opérations. Il sentait que Zuko n'était pas en passe de le faire. Ce dernier hocha la tête, la mâchoire résolument serrée, la culpabilité affichée sur son visage.

Les trois hommes se penchèrent sur la liste, et aussitôt un nom fit écho à Zuko qui serra les doigts sur la bordure de la table, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent plus pâles encore que sa peau. « Bo Huong. Ce salaud s'est bien fichu de nous, mon oncle ! »

« Ce n'était pas le noble que tu devais espionner ? », demanda Aang.

Zuko frappa du poing sur la table. « Oh si Aang et crois-moi il est sous bonne garde. Il ne bouge pas d'une oreille, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'obtenir mes réponses, d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Iroh et Aang échangèrent un regard. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça, et encore moins le faire. Cependant, il était tellement dans la noirceur qu'il aurait recouru à n'importe quel moyen pour libérer Katara. Sa moralité ? Il s'en fichait. N'avait-elle pas abandonné la sienne pour le soigner ? La mauvaise foi emplissait son esprit car au fond de lui il savait que lui voulait sacrifier sa moralité pour commettre un acte de cruauté, quand elle l'avait sacrifiée pour le sauver. Aang finit par intervenir.

« Katara ne voudrait pas ça. Tu le sais et toi non plus tu ne veux pas ça, Zuko. Ne fait pas cette erreur », lui dit-il doucement.

Zuko se pinça les lèvres, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il haleta pour se calmer et sembla reprendre ses esprits. « Je... », commença-t-il avant de laisser sa voix se briser. Il faisait tout pour se contenir. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la ramener »

Aang lui fit une accolade amicale. Il sentait la peine toujours plus grandissante de son ami. « Je sais Zuko, mais nous pouvons y arriver autrement, tous ensemble, j'en suis certain »

Zuko eut un sourire sarcastique. « Tu crois toujours que l'amitié nous sauvera »

« Et jusqu'à présent, me suis-je trompé ? », questionna Aang qui essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Zuko baissa les yeux songeant à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis leur rencontre au Pôle Sud il y avait de cela plus de six ans. « Non, c'est vrai »

« Alors ne t'en fait pas, nous la sauverons et elle reviendra, je t'en donne ma parole », fit Aang avec un sourire qui laissait entrevoir toute sa détermination.

Zuko ne dormit pas cette nuit là, guettant Suki avec impatience. Sa garde avait été prévenue, et l'avertirait aussitôt qu'elle arriverait. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, et passa de longues heures à feuilleter ses papiers à la recherche d'indices sur la liste laissée par Suki. Cependant, l'idée d'imaginer Katara enceinte d'un autre homme contre son gré le rendait malade. Son oncle avait tenté de le persuader de ne pas se faire trop d'idées et de dormir pour être fort le lendemain. Il n'y parvenait pas. Aang était dans le même état en réalité, même s'il méditait pendant cette longue attente. Zuko finit par laisser tomber sa lecture, n'en pouvant plus de ces noms qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il essaya de méditer devant sa bougie mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Le silence se fit pesant et oppressant, et Aang finit par sortir de sa méditation.

« Pai Sho ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Zuko hocha la tête, également épuisé. Il ne dormirait pas, et le silence l'oppressait terriblement. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose. Fort heureusement, il avait son jeu de Pai Sho personnel dans son bureau. Ils mirent le jeu en place et commencèrent à jouer. Puis, après de longues heures, ils s'endormirent à même leur chaise. Cela ne fut que de courte durée, puisque sitôt l'aube, un garde vint les réveiller. Suki était arrivée.

* * *

Katara se réveilla dans un immense flot de gris. Tout était vide autour d'elle, il n'y avait que cette fumée grise et elle. Ses mains se joignirent tandis que le malaise montait en elle. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose lui manquait. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle plus rien ? Ne voyait-elle réellement que du vide ? Non, il y avait quelque chose au loin. Elle se leva et fut surprise d'y arriver aisément. Son chi devrait être pourtant bloqué. Sa maîtrise n'était pas revenue. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Elle décida de s'approcher du point noir qu'elle pouvait discerner au loin au coeur de la fumée. Ce n'était pas un point noir. C'était elle. Impossible.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda-t-elle. Elle sentait que cette question était stupide. Et pourtant, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça.

La Katara qui était assise devant elle leva la tête. Son visage était beaucoup plus froid et dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. « Je suis toi »

« Tu n'es pas moi, c'est moi Katara ! », rétorqua-t-elle sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'autre Katara se leva et ses mains se serrèrent. Aussitôt la fumée se resserra autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est moi qui ait le contrôle à présent, toute ta colère et ta vengeance sont incarnées en moi. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher »

Katara tenta de se défaire de la fumée, en vain. Elle tenta alors de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Ils l'avaient hypnotisée. Ils l'avaient hypnotisée dans le but de tuer Zuko. Jamais elle ne les laisserait faire. Elle devait trouver un moyen de retrouver le contrôle de son corps. L'autre Katara se mit à rire.

« Ce que tu fais est inutile. Tu n'es pas de taille à te mesurer à moi », ricana-t-elle. Katara crut un instant entendre Azula. Était-elle en train de devenir folle comme elle ? La panique l'envahit aussitôt. Non, elle n'était pas folle, ils l'avaient simplement emprisonnée dans son propre corps. Et elle devait se libérer. Elle devait protéger Zuko, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre... Tu es fade et triste, ma chère Katara, tu n'arriveras jamais à protéger ceux que tu aimes. Tout comme tu n'as rien pu faire pour ta mère », continua-t-elle, remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

Katara serra la mâchoire, empêchant les larmes qui lui venaient de couler. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qui était cette Katara si froide, si dure, si forte ? N'était-ce pas elle ? Ce n'était pas elle. Jamais elle n'avait pu être impitoyable. Elle n'avait jamais vengé sa mère. À l'époque elle se demandait si elle avait été assez forte pour ne pas tuer Yon Rha ou si elle avait été trop faible pour le faire. La réponse semblait désormais se dessiner. Elle avait été faible.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Oh ! Le devoir m'appelle, je te retrouverais plus tard », fit-elle avant de disparaître.

Katara s'écria. « Non, attend ! »

Il était trop tard, elle était partie. Et Katara ignorait encore que ce serait pour un long moment. Ne pouvant ni voir, ni entendre ce qui se passait au dehors, elle se sentit si seule. Elle n'avait plus Suki pour se rassurer, elle était aveugle sans l'habileté de Toph. C'était peut-être pire que la cage que son corps occupait lorsqu'elle en avait encore conscience. Si elle tuait Zuko, elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'hypnose aient disparu. Cette pensée lui faisait horriblement mal à la poitrine. Si seulement il était là avec elle. C'était une pensée égoïste, mais il lui manquait terriblement.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi il n'était pas là ? Elle le savait. C'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas su vaincre son ennemi. Elle avait manqué de rage et de ténacité pour les défaire. Songeant à ses derniers instants au Pôle Sud, elle réalisait que son combat avait été médiocre. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Les pensées noires s'insinuèrent dans son esprit, et la fumée se mit à noircir autour d'elle. Ses joues se couvrirent de larmes silencieuses. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. Sa gorge la brûlait, comme si un hurlement était resté prisonnier, tout comme elle l'était. Seulement, c'était de sa tête qu'elle était prisonnière désormais.

Elle la vit revenir après ce qui lui avait parut être une éternité. Son image avait changé, elle paraissait blessée. Que diable étaient-ils en train de leur faire à toutes les deux ? Cependant, elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Ses pas étaient réguliers, elle ne grimaçait pas de douleur alors qu'elle paraissait avoir reçu un sacré coup au visage. Ce coup disparut lorsqu'elle passa une main sur sa joue blessée. Katara se dit qu'elle avait dû utiliser son pouvoir de guérison dans la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? », demanda-t-elle, toujours inapte à se mouvoir.

Elle fit un léger sourire. « Ils m'entraînent »

Katara leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour tuer Zuko », fit-elle, implacable.

Katara eut un frisson. Manifestement, cette Katara-ci n'avait aucune conscience. Elle ne faisait qu'obéir. Et lui rappeler qu'elle était faible, et que c'était elle qui avait le dessus. Comment pouvait-elle la vaincre avec la seule force de son esprit ? Aucune solution ne vint, aussi chercha-t-elle à mieux la comprendre, ou du moins à mieux comprendre ce que son corps faisait dans la réalité. Elle réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. N'entravaient-ils plus son chi ?

« Tu peux utiliser ta maîtrise ? », demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

L'autre Katara éclata de rire. « Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'aient mis hors d'état de nuire sinon ? »

La véritable Katara se renfrogna. La réponse était évidente. Son esprit devait être plus agile à l'avenir. Cette pensée fit rire son ennemie, qui pouvait toujours lire dans ses pensées. Toutefois, elle ne répondit pas et ne fit que glousser, ce qui agaça encore plus Katara.

« Je te vaincrais », grogna-t-elle.

Son rire cessa et elle s'approcha alors encore plus près. Katara aurait pu lui donner un coup de tête de là où elle se trouvait, mais elle ne fit que soutenir le regard de cette étrangère qui pensait pouvoir la contrôler. C'était certes ce qu'elle faisait, mais cela ne durerait qu'un temps.

« Je serais curieuse de voir ça », dit-elle d'une voix qui l'effraya presque avant de disparaître.

Katara chercha alors à s'extirper de la fumée. « Lâche ! »

La fumée continuait à l'emprisonner, jusqu'à ce que bien plus tard, elle relâche Katara. L'autre devait dormir. C'était le moment où jamais pour Katara d'essayer de reprendre le dessus. Toutefois, elle fut désemparée de voir que la fumée grise qui flottait dans les airs s'étendait à perte de vue. Peut-être que si elle marchait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, elle trouverait quelque chose. Aussi décida-t-elle de se mettre à marcher. Sa prison devait avoir une fin quelque part, des barreaux qui lui donneraient un accès sur l'extérieur.

Au bout d'un moment, la fumée sembla prendre une couleur orangée et des images se mirent à apparaître. Katara prit peur et ferma les yeux. Que se passait-il encore ? En réfléchissant, elle se dit que l'autre devait rêver. Ou peut-être était-ce elle après tout. Alors, elle rouvrit les yeux et, bouche bée, elle vit que quelqu'un la regardait. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Zuko, ou tout du moins son image, lui souriait.

« Ne me regarde pas... Tu n'es pas vraiment là », murmura-t-elle en observant nerveusement son kimono bleu.

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit devant elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Katara en fit de même mais ne souhaita pas le regarder. Savoir que son propre corps s'entraînait pour le tuer et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher la terrifiait. Et si elle ne le revoyait jamais ? Et si elle avait échoué à le protéger ? Et si...

« Regarde-moi », entendit-elle.

Son esprit avait très bien mémorisé sa voix. Katara leva les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Alors elle formula sa plus grande inquiétude à voix haute. « Comment puis-je faire pour te sauver ? »

Zuko ne répondit pas mais sembla lui adresser un regard de défi. Que dirait-il s'il était vraiment ici ? Katara réfléchit. Il n'abandonnerait jamais, lui. Il ne douterait jamais de sa détermination. La seule chose dont il pouvait douter était le temps qu'il mettrait à atteindre son but. Ne pouvait-elle pas penser comme cela ? Elle se mit à pleurer comme une enfant, se sentant incapable de quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux après avoir pleuré de longues minutes, il avait disparu.

* * *

 **Voilà qui sonne la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, ne vous inquiétez pas, les retrouvailles arrivent bientôt ! Mais dans quelles conditions ? Il faudra venir lire le prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! Merci à ceux qui laisseront des reviews et à ceux qui continuent à me suivre, je vous envoie plein d'amour. A bientôt !**


	19. Chapitre 19 - Le Marais Brumeux

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ma période de concours s'étant terminée avec succès, je suis de retour en espérant vous retrouver également !** **Je serais peu régulière sur cette fanfiction (car mes études vont s'intensifier) mais je ne l'abandonnerais pour rien au monde.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont motivée à terminer ce chapitre (nymarza, Fairy Selene, Hiyoki-chan et tant d'autres) !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture sur ce long chapitre, j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Pardonnez les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui ont pu égrener ce chapitre.**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suki et Inaka parviennent jusqu'à l'île Kyoshi, attaquée par des membres du Lotus rouge. Elles retrouvent Joba qui les aide à interroger son prisonnier pour obtenir des renseignements sur cette organisation. Ces renseignements obtenus, et un oiseau messager envoyé, elles font désormais route jusqu'à la capitale de la Nation du feu. Zuko, Aang et Kiyi reviennent du temple du Soleil en compagnie de Druk, qui commence à entraîner Zuko ainsi qu'il l'a promis. Katara de son côté fait face à un alter ego plus que désireux de l'anéantir. Cette autre Katara lui apprend que les membres du Lotus rouge l'entraînent pour tuer Zuko._

*Chapitre 19 - Le Marais Brumeux*

Zuko et Aang parcoururent les couloirs à grande vitesse, ce dernier usant de sa maîtrise de l'air pour aller encore plus vite ainsi qu'il aimait se déplacer. Les lueurs orangées de l'aube illuminaient le palais entier et les suivaient dans leur course. Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée principale, déjà pleine des guerrières Kyoshi restées pour protéger Zuko dont Ty Lee qui exultait de joie. Aang serra Suki dans ses bras. Le coeur de Zuko rata un battement en voyant une femme aux cheveux bruns et au teint foncé. Elle portait certes une armure de guerrière Kyoshi mais elle ressemblait terriblement à Katara de dos. Il se rappelait pourtant les mots d'encre de Suki, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas pu la libérer. L'intéressée se retourna, confirmant que ce n'était pas Katara. Elle était bien plus âgée.

« Zuko ! », s'exclama Suki à qui l'intéressé ouvrit les bras chaleureusement malgré son coeur serré.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir », souffla-t-il doucement.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte amicale. Zuko remarqua que Suki avait maigri, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées. Son acolyte était plus mince encore. Remarquant le regard inquisiteur de Zuko, Suki fit les présentations.

« Zuko, Aang, je vous présente Inaka. Nous nous sommes échappées ensemble. C'est un maître de l'eau de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle Nord », expliqua sobrement Suki qui laissa finalement Inaka parler en son propre nom.

Celle-ci fit un simple signe de tête. À ses yeux bleus, son teint basané et à son nom, Zuko devinait aisément qu'elle venait des tribus de l'eau. Ce regard aux couleurs de la mer le faisait souffrir. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revoir ses yeux à _elle_ ? Il respira calmement, essayant de s'armer de patience. Bientôt, il la reverrait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la revoir.

« Ravie de vous connaître, Seigneur du feu. Avatar Aang, jamais je n'aurais cru vous voir en chair et en os, vous apportez tant d'espoir », fit-elle avec un sourire empreint d'admiration. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir le privilège de voir d'aussi près trois héros de la Guerre de Cent ans. Et bientôt elle en connaîtrait un quatrième lorsque Sokka arriverait en trombe à la capitale, ce qui ne saurait plus tarder.

Aang était aux anges devant ce compliment, il avait toujours eu cet air crâneur lorsqu'on lui vantait ses mérites en tant qu'Avatar. Zuko au contraire n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la gravité de la situation et resta neutre. Il se méfiait quelque peu de cette Inaka sortie de nulle part.

Suki le sentit et essaya de le rassurer à ce sujet. « Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, je m'en porte garante. Elle m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée. Nous avons besoin d'elle »

« Je ne cherche pas à vous duper, noble Seigneur. Je souhaite simplement la liberté à ceux restés dans cet enfer. Si je pouvais le faire seule, je le ferais », essaya Inaka. Celle-ci comprenait parfaitement la méfiance qu'elle pouvait inspirer. « Mais je ne peux pas »

Zuko ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais cette Inaka l'impressionnait. Il sentait qu'elle avait dû voir des choses terribles et qu'elle devait être là-bas depuis bien plus longtemps que Suki pour savoir autant de choses. Elle était si pâle malgré son teint basané.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Zuko, nous devons trouver un plan pour défaire le Lotus rouge », intima Suki une fois la séance de retrouvailles et de rencontres passée.

Zuko se ressaisit. Il avait déjà envoyé un message à Toph, dont il attendait la réponse. Il savait déjà qu'elle commencerait par quelque chose comme « Seigneur de l'idiotie, je suis AVEUGLE au cas où tu aurais oublié ! » et que ce serait probablement l'écriture d'un de ses élèves en maîtrise du métal qu'elle aura martyrisé peu de temps auparavant. Il espérait qu'elle les retrouverait au Marais Brumeux.

« Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, nous avons déjà quelques pistes », fit Zuko avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses intendants. « Apportez-nous des rafraîchissements pour mes invités »

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau et Zuko sortit tout d'abord la lettre de Suki ainsi que la liste de noms qu'elle avait jointe. Celle-ci avait fait ses propres déductions de son côté pour certains noms, tandis qu'Iroh en avait décortiqué un certain nombre également. Restait le mystérieux Xai Bau qui était introuvable et dont Iroh doutait sérieusement de son implication. Pour lui, s'il faisait parti du Lotus rouge, il n'avait pas orchestré cet esclavagisme des femmes. Zuko y songea et fut soulagé de constater que manifestement, Suki ne paraissait pas enceinte. Il jugea toutefois bon de n'émettre aucune remarque à ce sujet, même s'il devait néanmoins confirmer les soupçons qu'il avait.

Inaka feuilleta la liste et marqua plusieurs croix à côté de différents noms d'un mouvement rageur. C'était elle qui avait donné certains noms, leur prisonnier ayant donné tous les autres. Certains lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal personnellement et elle rêvait un jour de les voir payer. Elle reconnut également le nom de celui qui avait brûlé le dos de Katara d'un Z, qu'elle avait recouvert de bandages sans pouvoir rien faire au sujet de la cicatrice. Elle se souvenait s'être demandé pourquoi un Z, mais la réponse était à présent on ne peut plus évidente.

Un des intendants apporta du thé, que les jeunes femmes burent goulûment. Ils discutèrent un moment de tous les noms, puis vint le moment le plus pénible pour Zuko et Aang. Leur mode opératoire. Ce fut Inaka qui s'en chargea. Elle avait été présente là-bas presque trois ans après tout, ce qui souleva déjà les coeurs lorsqu'elle l'annonça.

« Ils veulent des enfants maîtres pour servir leur cause. Certaines des femmes présentes dans leur rang ont accepté de leur plein gré, mais bien peu si l'on considère toutes les autres. La plupart du temps, ils essaient de nous rendre docile grâce aux méthodes du Dai Li. Ils ont essayé près de six fois avec moi, sans aucun succès puisque je suis stérile mais ils pensaient que je mentais pour m'éviter un tel traitement », commença-t-elle. Une ambiance de mort s'installa dans la pièce mais elle n'avait pas fini. Zuko mourait intérieurement de minute en minute au fur et à mesure de son récit. « Il y a environ une centaine de jeunes enfants là-bas, certains que j'ai dû accoucher moi-même »

Suki en eut mal au coeur à son tour. Dire qu'elle avait laissé Katara dans cet enfer. Si la culpabilité la rongeait auparavant, elle venait de redoubler de force. Bien qu'elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Inaka, celle-ci n'avait jamais vraiment expliqué ce qui se passait là-bas et ce qu'elle avait traversé. Zuko était en hypertension tant il redoutait que cela n'arrive à Katara. Il sentait son coeur frapper dans sa poitrine, ses doigts se serrant à nouveau sur le collier qu'il portait à son poignet.

« Ils n'ont jamais essayé avec votre amie Katara, mais j'ignore s'ils ne vont pas essayer d'ici à ce qu'on trouve une solution », fit Inaka en voyant les visages de son auditoire se décomposer à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. « Je sais cependant qu'ils l'ont fait passer une fois devant l'hypnotiseur au moins »

« L'hypnotiseur ? », demanda Aang avec un air interloqué.

Suki intervint. « Katara m'en a parlé, ils ont utilisé les techniques du Dai Li sur elle », commença-t-elle avant de creuser davantage dans sa mémoire.

Zuko fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu des agents du Dai Li à Ba Sing Se, qui se trouvaient alors du côté de sa soeur Azula. Cependant, s'il avait entendu parler de leur technique de manipulation de l'esprit, il n'y avait jamais été confronté. Aang en revanche en connaissait bien les effets. Il avait vu Jet dans cet état-là.

« Je vais probablement regretter d'avoir posé la question... Mais que peuvent-ils faire avec cette technique ? », commença Zuko qui tâchait d'apparaître comme très calme.

Aang se chargea de l'explication. « Ils avaient fait ça à un de nos camarades, Jet. À Ba Sing Se, il était interdit de mentionner la guerre. Je crois qu'il s'est fait arrêter mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi », commença-t-il avant de prendre un ton beaucoup plus sombre, qui ne lui ressemblait guère. « Quand nous l'avons retrouvé il ne se rappelait plus des derniers jours. C'était la première partie de leur manipulation, Katara a pu l'en guérir. Puis ils ont utilisé la deuxième, qui consistait à me tuer lorsqu'un des agents prononcerait une certaine phrase. Jet a réussi à se réveiller... mais ils l'ont tué »

Suki ne laissa pas le temps à Zuko de prendre la mesure de ce qu'Aang venait de dire et reprit la parole. D'autres bribes de souvenirs venaient de lui revenir en tête. « Ils ont essayé de la faire parler, à ton sujet Zuko... et toi aussi Aang. Et elle a dit qu'ils souhaitaient qu'elle tue, mais je ne sais pas de qui elle parlait »

Elle hésita un instant à évoquer la maîtrise du sang, mais décida que c'était trop risqué pour le moment. Personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, c'était un secret que le groupe d'amis avait accepté de garder jusque dans leur tombe s'il le fallait. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était suffisamment inquiétant sans qu'il soit besoin d'en rajouter et de révéler ce secret à Inaka.

« Probablement l'un de nous deux », déglutit Zuko.

Il était horrifié à l'idée qu'ils aient réussi à manipuler Katara de la sorte. On l'avait manipulé toute sa vie avant qu'il n'accepte enfin de se réveiller pour suivre son propre destin et non celui qu'on lui avait imposé. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'une telle manipulation pouvait avoir sur l'esprit humain, surtout lorsqu'elle s'opérait d'une manière aussi violente que le décrivait Aang.

Et plus effrayant encore, ils pouvaient éventuellement la forcer à recourir à la maîtrise du sang, maîtrise contre laquelle aucun d'eux ne semblait immunisé excepté en dehors des nuits autres que celles de pleine lune. « Il faut faire quelque chose. Pour Katara et les autres prisonniers. Je suppose qu'il y a des personnes issues de la Nation du feu ? »

Zuko redoutait la réponse mais était persuadé de l'avoir déjà. Même s'il veillait autant que possible à la prospérité de son peuple, il ne pouvait avoir l'oeil sur tout. Suki se souvenait parfaitement de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle. Les gardes disaient qu'elle avait été battue à mort. Repenser à cela ainsi qu'au passage à tabac qui avait suivi cette révélation lui donnait la nausée.

Inaka hocha la tête. « Il y en a mais elles sont peu nombreuses. Beaucoup ont craint les soldats de votre Nation, connus pour leurs... leurs méfaits », hésita-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas vous offenser »

Zuko se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir réglé ce problème. Son père avait constitué une armée si vaste que punir les soldats ayant commis des exactions se révélait être un travail fastidieux. Beaucoup avaient été traduits en justice, mais certains étaient encore recherchés. Le Lotus Rouge devait craindre certainement des représailles s'ils s'en prenaient aux femmes maîtres ou à leur mari bien souvent soldat de la Nation du feu.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Malgré tous mes efforts pour purger l'armée des éléments dissidents, certains m'ont sûrement échappé... », fit Zuko sans s'épancher davantage.

« Les herboristes des tribus de l'eau continuent de se renseigner sur leur poison », fit Aang pour détourner la conversation.

Inaka fit part une fois de plus des informations qu'elle possédait. « C'est un noyau de noix rouge, qui ne pousse que dans le Marais brumeux à certains endroits où le soleil arrive à percer la cime des arbres. C'est extrêmement rare et très méconnu puisque personne ne s'aventure dans ce marais et personne n'a eu l'idée d'en recenser les espèces végétales et animales »

Aang hocha la tête et se promit de trouver quelqu'un avec qui dresser cet inventaire qui leur avait manqué cruellement tout ce temps. Il songea à retourner voir leurs amis Due et Huu qui vivaient toujours dans le marais afin de les y aider. Toph serait également d'un grand secours, elle qui voyait si bien avec ses pieds.

Suki posa néanmoins la question qui la tracassait le plus. « Aucun antidote ? »

Elle ne craignait que ses ravisseurs puissent obliger Katara à en avaler un par la suggestion dans le cas où elle viendrait à faillir à sa mission.

Inaka soupira. « Ayant "exigé" de moi que j'en trouve un, j'ai cherché longuement... et je n'en ai trouvé qu'un qui n'est pas totalement efficace et qui doit être absorbé immédiatement après la prise du noyau », fit-elle avec un air qui laissait présager de la pénibilité de ce souvenir. « Les racines de fleur de dragon »

Zuko se souvenait avoir préparé du thé avec des infusions de ces racines pour Katara suite à leurs moments d'amour. Cette herbe semblait avoir plus de propriétés intéressantes que ce qu'il pensait. « Qu'entends-tu par "pas totalement efficace" ? »

Inaka se racla la gorge, embarrassée. « Disons qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que cela n'ait aucun effet. Je ne saurais l'expliquer »

« Nous avons déjà une réponse à l'une de nos questions, je vais aller écrire aux tribus pour les prévenir », fit Aang en attrapant un morceau de parchemin et la plume de Zuko. Ce dernier fut un peu agacé, sa nuit blanche n'aidant pas à favoriser ses émotions positives, mais se retint. L'Avatar était comme chez lui ici après tout.

L'un des gardes frappa à sa porte, qu'il ouvrit sur l'ordre de Zuko. « Le petit déjeuner est servi, monseigneur »

« Venez, vous devez être affamées », dit Zuko en s'adressant à Suki et Inaka qui hochèrent la tête plus vivement qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu. Tous descendirent alors pour se restaurer. Il tardait à Zuko de s'entraîner avec Druk pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire à défaire son ennemi.

* * *

Cela faisait des jours à présent que Zuko se démenait avec son feu quand il n'avait pas d'obligations en tant que Seigneur du feu. En réalité, il en avait toujours mais Iroh en prenait une grande partie à sa charge. Aang lui-même reconnaissait ne l'avoir vu que trop rarement dans un tel état. Il était toujours persévérant et désireux de s'entraîner, mais jamais à de tels niveaux. Ce jour-là, Kiyi avait abandonné après deux heures, trop éreintée. Zuko continuait pourtant. Vêtu de son kimono au départ, il était à présent torse nu et tâchait de suivre les directives informulées de Druk qui s'avérait être un adversaire très rapide, bien plus qu'un humain, et surtout beaucoup plus puissant. Kiyi s'était essayée à esquiver ses déflagrations mais avec beaucoup de peine. Aang craignait que Zuko ne se brûle, le voyant esquiver toujours au dernier moment lorsque Druk attaquait.

Zuko courait, esquivait, agitait ses bras avec force et précision pour créer les flammes les plus grosses possibles. Au début petites, elles tendaient à devenir de plus en plus hautes et grosses. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Druk se montrait brutal à dessein, pour que Zuko fasse sortir les émotions qui restaient à bouillir en son for intérieur. Pas de nouvelles de Katara. La filature de Bo Huong était un échec. Il avait perdu sa maîtrise. Aang pouvait voir toute la souffrance accumulée sur ces derniers jours ressortir sur son visage. Zuko ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais les trainées de larmes sèches sous ses yeux étaient un témoignage probant.

Avec la fatigue, il était contraint de doser son énergie pour tenir sur la durée. Ses flammes étaient bien plus stables au fil du temps. Et il tenait vaillamment. Aang était très impressionné. Le combat fascinait beaucoup Sura, qui rêvait secrètement de pouvoir se mesurer à quelqu'un de sa trempe un jour. Siku était elle très inquiète mais se retenait pour le moment. Kiyi, voyant Siku tendue et le visage inquiet, s'inquiéta à son tour pour Zuko. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ruine tous les efforts de guérison de Katara et Siku.

« Tu devrais faire une pause, Zuzu », tenta Kiyi alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Ce dernier repartit de plus belle dans son combat contre Druk qui tentait de le pousser dans ses retranchements, ce qui n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Zuko avait en effet énormément de ressources, il était difficile de le piéger. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait détourné toutes ses pensées de Katara pour se focaliser sur l'effort. Druk tâchait en réalité de lui démontrer que son inquiétude était la faiblesse de son feu. S'il n'était pas inquiet ou tout du moins s'il oubliait qu'il l'était, son feu parvenait à sa pleine puissance. Cependant, Druk dans sa fougue semblait oublier que Zuko restait un être humain.

« Zuko, vous... vous allez abîmer votre épaule ! », tenta Siku qui assistait impuissante à la scène. Zuko ne l'entendit pas et poursuivit son assaut. Il semblait comme possédé par son propre feu, ce dernier se trouvant de plus en plus près de son corps à mesure qu'il l'utilisait pour défaire Druk.

Siku décida d'utiliser alors sa maîtrise de l'eau pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Cependant, elle n'osait pas l'utiliser à pleine puissance sur une si illustre personne. Sura décida alors de l'accompagner dans son geste. Une vague suffisamment importante devrait suffire à le renverser. Elle leva les bras à côté de sa soeur et renforça la vague que celle-ci avait commencé à former. Zuko ne la vit pas et fut renversé par derrière. Atterrissant brutalement sur le sol, il parut se réveiller de sa torpeur.

« Zuko ! », lança Aang une fois la vague disparue.

Zuko resta sur le dos, observant le ciel bleu qui commençait à se teinter d'orange. Il sentait quelque chose de fort en lui. Tout cet entraînement commençait à porter ses fruits. Il ignorait encore comment il s'était retrouvé sur le sol mais la terre dure l'avait ramené à la raison. Il avançait, il progressait, il sentait son nouveau feu s'insinuer en lui. Bientôt, il atteindrait son but. Sentir enfin ses muscles endoloris par un entraînement si intensif le faisait toucher du doigt son plus cher désir. Sauver Katara. Druk eut un air satisfait. Zuko apprenait. Ce dernier finit par sentir qu'on le secouait.

« Zuko ? Zuko ! », fit Aang en essayant de le secouer. Il semblait parti ailleurs.

Zuko finit par ouvrir la bouche. « Je... Je l'ai senti Aang. Le feu... Je ne faisais qu'un avec lui »

C'était une sensation magnifique et effrayante pour lui, qui se rappelait encore de la peur qui lui inspirait les flammes après avoir été brûlé par son père. Iroh avait passé des semaines à le forcer à affronter sa peur. Les flammes le tétanisaient, ce qui pouvait lui être fatal lors d'un combat. Avec toute sa patience d'oncle et sa pédagogie de maître, Iroh s'était évertué à faire en sorte qu'il puisse toujours riposter même lorsqu'une boule de feu s'approchait tout près de son visage. Et à présent, il n'avait plus peur. Il était le feu.

Aang fut surpris et eut un sourire. Il lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se redresser. « Tâche de ne pas trop t'abîmer quand même »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a arrêté ? », demanda soudain Zuko qui se demandait encore comment il avait atterri par terre.

Aang pointa les deux soeurs de sa tête fléchée. « Siku et Sura, elles ont dû s'y mettre à deux pour t'arrêter. Katara était parfois obligée de le faire quand j'étais en état d'Avatar »

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se sentit stupide. Zuko n'avait nul besoin qu'on lui parle de Katara. Cependant, à sa surprise, Zuko eut un léger sourire. Il semblait presque complètement apaisé, du moins pour l'instant. Son inquiétude était endormie, et lui-même se rendit compte du bien fou que cela lui faisait. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs et se tourna vers Druk. Il ne savait pas comment le remercier. Druk se détourna, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier, et il prit son envol au-dessus du palais. Zuko fit à nouveau face à Siku et Sura, qui semblaient inquiètes de sa réaction.

« Seigneur du feu, nous... », commença Siku d'une voix tremblante.

Zuko sourit. « Vous avez bien fait, je vais bien »

Siku s'approcha pour vérifier son épaule. Zuko hocha la tête. De son eau guérisseuse, Siku sonda son épaule. Elle était redevenue étonnamment forte en si peu de temps. C'était véritablement impressionnant. Elle hocha finalement la tête, secouant sa petite queue de cheval. « Votre épaule redevient forte. Je me demande si votre chi n'y serait pas pour quelque chose »

« Mon chi ? », fit Zuko, interloqué.

Aang eut un éclair de lucidité. « Mais oui ! Le feu est l'élément de l'énergie et de la vie, ça doit t'aider à guérir ! Comme le soleil ! »

Zuko se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit à Katara après l'avoir vaincue. Elle se lève avec la lune, il se lève avec le soleil. Et ce n'était simplement l'astre qui le rendait puissant, mais son feu intérieur. Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il s'était confronté à Ran et Shaw, mais cette fois avait été encore plus marquante. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par des petits cris que Zuko reconnut bien. Sa soeur qui l'appelait.

« Zuko ! Zuzu ! Sokka est arrivé ! », lança Kiyi dans un éclat de rire.

Zuko avait complètement oublié la venue de Sokka, qui avait dû sauter sur la première occasion de rejoindre sa femme Suki. Il se demanda si Hua leur fille serait là aussi. La réponse ne se fit guère attendre lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de l'enfant et vit Sokka essayer de la calmer en tapotant doucement son dos.

« Où est ma femme ? Sukiii ! », s'égosilla Sokka qui cherchait partout de ses yeux Suki.

Celle-ci jaillit d'une porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était accompagnée d'Inaka et de Toph. « Sokka ! Hua ! »

« Maman ! », s'écria Hua dans les bras de son père.

Aang récupéra à la hâte Hua pour éviter une collision tandis que les deux amoureux se sautèrent dans les bras. Sokka enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Suki, la serrant si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Il sentit qu'elle était bien plus frêle qu'avant. Suki pleurait de joie à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé sa famille. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Ils se murmurèrent des mots doux jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'Hua les ramènent à la réalité. Suki prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

Hua était si étonnée de voir sa mère qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Oh ma chérie, maman est là, elle ne s'en ira plus je te le promets ! », lui dit doucement Suki qui pleurait de plus belle.

Le coeur de Zuko se serra. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser. Comme il aurait aimé vivre de telles retrouvailles avec Katara. Sokka croisa son regard et son sourire faiblit. Il songeait lui aussi à sa soeur qui lui manquait terriblement. Voir l'état de son père ces derniers temps au sujet de la perte de sa fille unique avait été extrêmement pénible pour lui. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure face à Hua pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter, mais malgré son jeune âge, celle-ci brillait de la vivacité d'esprit de son père et avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« On retrouvera Katara, tu as ma parole Zuko », fit Sokka en étreignant son ami.

Zuko hocha la tête. « Merci Sokka », fut tout ce qu'il put dire tant sa gorge était nouée.

Ce dernier hocha à son tour la tête et reporta son attention sur Suki et leur fille. Il ignorait ce par quoi elle était passée, et il était fou à l'idée de le savoir. Suki était si heureuse qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer et d'essuyer ses joues d'un revers de sa manche. Hua gazouillait bruyamment dans ses bras et bredouillait des mots incompréhensibles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ravie de retrouver sa mère à qui elle ressemblait beaucoup.

« Je vais vous montrer notre chambre », fit Suki entre deux reniflements.

Hua ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger et posa une question des plus embarrassantes en voyant Inaka derrière sa mère, et ne la reconnaissant manifestement pas.

« Pourquoi on ne va pas voir Tata ? »

Sokka ne comprit pas, n'ayant pas réellement remarqué la présence d'Inaka. Celle-ci s'était fait discrète face aux retrouvailles touchantes de la famille. Sokka comprit tout de suite qu'Hua l'avait confondue avec Katara et se demanda qui elle était. Suki hocha doucement la tête pour le rassurer. « Ce n'est pas Tata ma chérie, c'est... une amie de Maman »

Suki se rapprocha d'Inaka qui s'adoucit à la vue de l'enfant. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Inaka. Je suis ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance Hua, ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi », dit-elle doucement en caressant doucement les bonnes joues de la petite.

Zuko, qui était resté planté là, fut comme réveillé par sa soeur qui l'encercla de ses bras. Surpris par cet élan d'affection soudain, mais pas rare venant de Kiyi, il prit quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur son dos. Suki leva la tête et lui fit un sourire. « Ça y est tu as fini de tout incendier ? »

Il sourit et s'autorisa une pointe d'humour. « D'habitude, c'est toi qui t'en occupe. Je me suis dit que tu méritais une pause »

Kiyi éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que son frère n'avait pas fait de l'humour. Depuis la disparition de Katara.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Aang et Zuko, accompagnés de Sokka, Ty Lee et Siku, se mirent en route pour le Marais Brumeux. Toph les y attendait selon les quelques messages qu'ils avaient pu échanger durant ces derniers jours. Suki, restée pour profiter de sa fille, avait insisté pour qu'Inaka se repose avec elle et profite de sa liberté retrouvée. Celle-ci, bien qu'ayant tenté de résister, avait finalement cédé, Ursa et Ikem s'étaient opposés à ce que Kiyi reparte, et ce n'est que lorsque Zuko appuya leur décision que Kiyi se résigna à rester en compagnie de Sura avec laquelle elle pourrait continuer à s'entraîner.

« Allons-y Appa ! Yip yip ! », s'écria Aang tandis qu'Appa s'élevait dans les airs.

Druk n'eut pas besoin de la voix de Zuko pour le suivre dans les airs. Voler sur le dos d'un dragon était très différent d'un bison volant. Quand Appa volait, il semblait glisser dans le ciel, alors que Druk avait un mouvement de balançoire d'avant en arrière. Zuko trouvait ça agréable, et il pouvait ressentir la sensation familière du feu qui habitait Druk. Longtemps il s'était demandé pourquoi les dragons volaient. C'étaient des maîtres du feu après tout, et non des maîtres de l'air. Toutefois, il se rappela qu'Aang avait appris la maîtrise de l'énergie grâce à des tortues-lion, qui semblaient être à l'origine de la maîtrise, de toutes les maîtrises. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre. Druk secoua la tête, trouvant que son cavalier se posait beaucoup trop de questions, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Zuko n'en revenait toujours pas de sa confiance.

Après de longues heures de vol et un encas, ils commencèrent à survoler le Marais. Celui-ci était noyé dans la brume, il était difficile de savoir où il commençait et où il s'arrêtait mais Aang connaissait le chemin. Druk était en alerte, Zuko pouvait le sentir. Il était beaucoup plus tendu, en quête du moindre danger. Cette tension se propagea jusqu'à Zuko qui finit par adopter la même posture. Appa se mit à descendre et Druk le suivit. Toutefois, il leur serait difficile de traverser la cime des arbres. Aang usa de sa maîtrise de l'air pour écarter les branches afin de faire passer Druk et Appa. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans la pénombre du Marais, dont les arbres ne laissaient qu'à peine passer les rayons du soleil.

Zuko descendit du dos de Druk, qui reprit son vol tout en assurant à Zuko de rester dans les parages et de se dissimuler dans la brume qui recouvrait ce lieu étrange. Le Marais Brumeux n'était vraiment pas un endroit accueillant. Aang les avait de plus prévenu que des visions du passé pouvaient s'y manifester. Il redoutait ces visions, son passé n'étant que peu reluisant. Leurs bottes s'enfonçaient dans la boue, excepté pour Ty Lee qui sautait de branche en branche.

Sokka laissait voir son inquiétude. Son dernier séjour dans le Marais n'avait pas été exactement des plus glorieux. Il se rappelait avoir vu Yue. En réalité, il la voyait à chaque fois que ses yeux bleus se tournaient vers la lune. Suki le savait et ne lui en voulait pas. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement le Marais qui l'inquiétait. C'était d'avoir su ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Suki là-bas, même si elle ne s'était pas épanchée dessus.

 _Hua était couchée à présent et dormait à poings fermés. Sokka ne l'avait pas dit à Suki mais cela fut un véritable calvaire de la coucher après sa disparition. Hua n'était pas dupe, elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. C'était un véritable soulagement de la voir dormir._

 _« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? », demanda Sokka avec sa délicatesse habituelle._

 _Suki hésita et baissa les yeux. « Je... »_

 _« Tu... Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire, je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais un idiot qui t'aime ! », se reprit soudainement Sokka en constatant l'idiotie de sa question._

 _Suki posa une main sur son bras. « Doucement, ne la réveille pas. Je t'aime aussi Sokka. Et... Je vais te le dire », fit-elle avant de marquer une pause. Vérifiant qu'Hua était toujours endormie, elle inspira un grand coup._ _« Ils voulaient des informations. Bien sûr je n'ai rien dit. Ils... Ils m'ont... Ils ont essayé de me noyer. Je n'ai rien dit. L'un d'eux est venu me frapper dans ma cellule. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ignore ce qu'ils auraient fait si j'étais restée_ _»_

 _Sokka la gorge nouée posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis des jours. « Et Katara ?_ _»_

 _« Aang ne t'a rien dit ?_ _», demanda Suki. À la pensée de Katara qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, elle eut les larmes aux yeux._ _« Je... Je ne peux pas_ _»_

 _Sokka la prit dans ses bras, les yeux humides eux aussi._ _« Je comprends mon coeur, ne dit rien_ _»_

 _« C'est de ma faute... Je n'ai pas réussi à la sortir de là_ _», sanglotait-elle contre son mari._

 _Sokka lui caressa longuement le dos._ _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est eux qui ont commencé cet horrible cauchemar. Nous y mettrons fin ensemble_ _»_

Zuko était resté en retrait. Il n'en voulait à personne, mais observer les effusions d'amour des autres lui était insupportable. Il regardait pensivement le collier de Katara dont le pendentif se balançait de droit à gauche. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, deux scénarios se dessinaient dans sa tête. Une Katara qui souffrait à cause de lui. L'autre à qui il se demandait quel collier il pourrait lui fabriquer. S'il la revoyait un jour, il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé d'elle.

Sa vision périphérique fut soudain interpelée par un élément qui tranchait nettement avec le décor du Marais. Tournant la tête, il reconnut un manteau bleu au loin dans le marais. Il profita d'être à l'arrière pour aller voir. Plus il s'approchait, plus il lui semblait qu'elle était là. Katara. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à fuir ? Peut-être cherchait-elle un moyen de sortir du marais ? Il avança de plus en plus vite vers elle, et alors qu'il allait lui saisir la manche, la silhouette se retourna et il fit un bond en arrière. Son pied buta dans une racine et il tomba dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas la véritable Katara. Celle-ci était plus jeune et semblait visiblement énervée.

« C'est moi la première personne qui t'ait fait confiance, souviens-toi, là-bas à Ba Sing Se ! Mais tu m'as trompée, et tu m'as trahie, tu nous as tous trahis ! »

Zuko se souvenait cruellement de cet instant où elle lui avait rappelé à nouveau sa trahison pour justifier sa méfiance envers lui. La culpabilité sembla retrouver sa place dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, cela faisait deux mois. Elle devait se sentir abandonnée. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, une larme roula sur sa joue. Ce fut la voix de Ty Lee qui le ramena au marais, faisant disparaître Katara. Il essuya sa joue d'un geste vif, pour que Ty Lee ne s'en rende pas compte. Il ne fut pas dupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Zuko vérifia que les autres soient suffisamment loin pour finalement répondre. « J'ai vu Katara... au temps où elle me haïssait encore de l'avoir trahie »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle a été enlevée, et tu le sais bien. Même si tu avais été en grande forme, cela n'aurait peut-être rien empêché. Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. Tu dois te concentrer sur ce qui se passe ici et maintenant », fit-elle doucement.

Elle le connaissait si bien à présent. Depuis l'enfance jusqu'à sa protection qu'elle avait assurée au Palais, elle le connaissait presque par coeur à présent. Il hocha doucement la tête, reconnaissant mais peu convaincu. Il se releva et constata que sa tunique était couverte de boues par endroits.

« Génial... », bougonna-t-il.

Aang vola sur son scooter de l'air jusqu'à eux. « Zuko, ça va ? »

« Je hais cet endroit ! Où est votre fichu arbre ?! », vociféra-t-il. Cet endroit, il le détestait. Il lui rappelait sans cesse toutes ses erreurs. Il redoutait de croiser son père et de revivre le souvenir qui avait marqué son visage à jamais.

Une voix retentit alors un peu plus loin. « Vous en avez mis un temps ! Ça fait des heures que je vous observe ! »

« Toph ! », la reconnut Aang qui s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre avec son scooter de l'air. « Comment ça tu nous observais ? »

Celle-ci afficha un sourire narquois. « Grâce à la maîtrise de la terre, j'arrive à vous percevoir. Tu as vraiment une tête de flèche d'ailleurs ! »

Ils finirent effectivement par le trouver peu de temps après. Il était immense et magnifique, surplombant la plaine de ses milliers de branches et racines qui semblaient puiser jusqu'au plus profond de la terre. Toph affichait un grand sourire de gamine tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers l'arbre. C'était un arbre banian vieux de plusieurs dizaines, sinon centaines d'années. Zuko fut détourné de ses pensées noires par la magnificence de cet arbre. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grands. Lever les yeux vers le sommet de cet arbre lui donna presque le vertige. Une étrange sensation s'empara de son corps, comme si l'arbre l'observait en retour. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour le contempler. Aang fut le seul à se précipiter dessus.

« Allons-y ! », fit Aang avec son entrain habituel tandis qu'il utilisait son scooter de l'air pour s'approcher des plus grosses racines qui irradiaient d'énergie spirituelle. Plaçant ses mains au-dessus, il sentait tout le flux d'énergie qui parcourait l'arbre.

Toph le suivit de près. Aang sentait l'énergie spirituelle du Marais l'envahir. Toph était à ses côtés et avait également placé sa main au-dessus des racines. Ils les touchèrent et furent envahis par un flot d'images venant de tant d'endroits qu'il leur était impossible de savoir combien. Les deux amis concentrèrent leurs pensées sur Katara. Zuko les regardait, tracassé par ce qu'ils allaient voir, s'ils parvenaient à la voir. Il regrettait profondément de ne pas posséder le sens sismique des maîtres de la Terre. Ils avaient tout deux les sourcils fermement froncés.

Tout à coup Toph tomba en arrière, extasiée par ce qu'elle avait pu voir à nouveau.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Personne, excepté Zuko. « Tu peux... voir avec les racines de cet arbre ? »

« Oui ! Tellement de couleur d'un coup, comment vous faites pour ne pas avoir un mal de crâne constant ? », rit Toph toute émerveillée de pouvoir voir quelque chose pour la première fois, et pas uniquement les vibrations d'un quelque chose. « Je pourrais presque voir à quoi vous ressemblez vraiment si je me concentrais sur ce lieu ! »

« Je... Je crois que j'ai quelque chose », fit Aang, interrompant Toph dans sa liesse. Ses yeux étaient toujours résolument fermés, mais ses tatouages commençaient à briller.

Ce qu'il voyait était effrayant. Katara était en train de se battre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme à l'accoutumée, son visage était creux mais ne portait aucune trace de violence. Seul son habit noir était différent. Aang crut aussitôt que ce combat était pour sa survie, qu'elle avait finalement réussi à leur réchapper. Il se réjouissait, d'autant qu'elle était en train de gagner le combat. Il y avait un maître du feu, une maîtresse de l'eau et un maître de la terre qui la chargeaient avec des attaques plus violentes les unes que les autres. Katara les esquivait toutes et tâchait de toucher leurs points faibles.

Elle était particulièrement virulente s'agissant du maître du feu. Ce dernier lui envoyait des boules de feu avec une rapidité qui donna presque le tournis à Aang. Katara usa de sa glace pour catapulter le maître de la terre dans la ligne de mire des boules de feu. Il ne parvint pas à les éviter et s'effondra en hurlant, se tenant son bras brûlé. Toutefois, Aang vit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait des observateurs. Ils portaient tous cet étrange symbole du lotus rouge et semblaient se réjouir de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Katara poursuivit son assaut sur les deux maîtres restants. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement du maître du feu, même si elle était ralentie par la maîtresse de l'eau qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui envoyer des cristaux aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir. Certains lui tranchèrent même quelques mèches de cheveux. Katara réussit à rediriger une partie des cristaux qui, pendant que son adversaire continuait sur sa lancée, firent le tour de la pièce pour la poignarder dans le dos. Elle s'effondra sous le choc, gémissant. Il ne restait désormais plus que le maître du feu, qui n'en menait pas large à présent.

Katara se jeta en avant sur lui, propulsée par une vague qu'elle venait de créer et il ne put se défendre. Il s'effondra sous le poids de Katara, qui forma avec sa maîtrise une lance acérée qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui planter dans le crâne. Elle ne fut arrêter que par les observateurs qui la bloquèrent à l'aide de la maîtrise de la terre.

« Laissez-moi ! Je dois le tuer ! Il doit payer ! Il doit... », rugissait Katara en essayant de s'extraire des blocs de pierre qui la coinçaient.

L'un d'eux, vêtu d'un uniforme qui rappela cruellement à Aang les uniformes du Dai Li, s'avança vers elle et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « C'est Zuko que tu dois tuer, ce moment viendra bientôt », fit-il d'une voix suave qui sembla calmer immédiatement la colère de Katara.

Aang coupa le lien avec Katara, atterré. Il haletait presque, ce qui inquiéta Zuko. Qu'avait-il vu ? Était-elle encore en vie ? La torturaient-ils ? Il secoua brutalement Aang en le prenant par les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Je t'en prie ! », cria-t-il avec une voix désespérée.

Aang parut revenir à la réalité. « Elle est vivante... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ! Bon sang, Aang ! », commença Zuko avant d'être coupé.

Suki était inquiète. Si Katara était vivante et si Aang avait subi un tel choc, c'est que quelque chose de potentiellement pire que la mort s'était produit. Et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se confirma.

« Ils l'entraînent pour te tuer, Zuko », lâcha Aang. Un silence pesant suivit.

Zuko était visiblement sous le choc, si bien que Ty Lee, le sentant vaciller, se plaça à côté de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, Zuko attrapa machinalement le bras de Ty Lee, qu'il serra si fort qu'il la fit presque grimacer sans qu'elle ne se plaignit une seconde. Katara n'était pas morte. Ils l'avaient transformée en arme pour le vaincre lui. Il devrait se battre contre elle. Comment pourrait-il se battre contre elle ? Pourrait-elle se réveiller un jour ? Zuko pensa que si elle ne devait jamais se réveiller, plus jamais il ne pourrait être près d'elle, plus jamais il ne pourrait l'enlacer, ni la toucher. Plus jamais il ne la ferait rire, plus jamais elle ne le fera sourire. Cette pensée lui était trop pénible et lui étreignait violemment le coeur. Ty Lee le sentit et chercha une quelconque phrase positive à lui dire pour ne pas qu'il perde espoir mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Suki ne put retenir ses larmes. C'était sa faute si Katara était toujours coincée là-bas. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait rien pour faire pour la délivrer, mais savoir qu'ils avaient réussi à faire taire définitivement son esprit la faisait se sentir coupable. Ils avaient le parfait atout dans leur manche et avaient à présent les moyens de l'utiliser pour nuire à Zuko. Jamais il ne se battrait contre elle, il préfèrerait mourir. Leurs ennemis comptaient là-dessus. Leur but était après tout de se débarrasser des principaux dirigeants des nations pour en trouver de plus disciplinés, et de plus disposés à leur permettre d'atteindre leurs objectifs.

« Ils vont probablement essayer de négocier avant d'en arriver là », songea Aang qui semblait lire dans les pensées de Zuko, qui redoutait un face à face avec cette Katara dont il ne connaissait rien et qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour.

Zuko souffla avec cynisme. « Tu crois ? »

« Pourquoi te tuer alors qu'ils peuvent obtenir ton obéissance en utilisant Katara ? Ils ont plus à perdre en te tuant qu'en te gardant en vie. Ils ne pourront pas gérer le monde à eux seuls. Ils ont besoin de fidèles près à suivre le moindre de leurs ordres », expliqua Aang qui avait réfléchi à la théorie de la négociation depuis un moment à présent. Cependant, leurs ennemis disposaient désormais d'une Katara capable de tuer un Zuko incapable de la tuer elle.

« Jamais ! Ça n'arrivera jamais ! », vociféra Zuko. La colère semblait avoir pris le dessus.

Ty Lee prit la parole d'une petite voix. « Alors tu devras la tu- la combattre »

Zuko était au pied du mur, et tous le savaient. Soit il tuait Katara, soit il la tuerait. Siku émit néanmoins une troisième possibilité. « Ou alors, il faut que je la réveille ! Vous avez dit qu'il était possible de réveiller quelqu'un d'une manipulation mentale grâce à la maîtrise de l'eau ! »

Sokka réfléchit. « Si elle est capable de tuer Zuko, elle sera tout aussi capable de te mettre hors d'état de nuire, Siku »

Celle-ci baissa la tête face à cette vérité pénible à encaisser. Katara était un maître extrêmement puissant.

« Je peux la vaincre », déglutit Zuko. Il essayait de penser à ce que Katara ferait dans cette situation. Il croyait qu'elle le tuerait plutôt que de le voir devenir un meurtrier. Pouvait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il vraiment la tuer ? Pourrait-il le faire pour elle et sacrifier ses propres désirs ? Il en était capable mais il ne le voulait pas. C'était même la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Ty Lee se montra choquée par ses dires. « Tu ne pourras pas la tuer Zuko ! »

« Tu ne l'as pas vue comme je l'ai vue, Zuko », renchérit Aang. « Elle n'aura pas la même compassion que la Katara que tu connais. Elle a mis au tapis trois maîtres dotés de trois maîtrises différentes, et a bien failli tuer celui qui maîtrisait le feu »

Zuko se sentait mal et peinait à respirer correctement. Le portrait de Katara que dépeignait Aang ressemblait à une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Azula. Il avait réussi à la défaire parce que celle-ci avait sombré dans la folie, portée par les ambitions de leur père. Katara semblait avoir succombé à une folie d'un ordre tout à fait supérieur à Azula. Il s'imaginait emprisonné dans son propre corps, incapable de lui imposer sa volonté, et cela le fit se crisper instantanément. Ty Lee posa une main sur son bras, et resté en apnée face à cette description horrifiante de Katara, il soupira. Il devait se maîtriser. Druk le lui avait suffisamment répété.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? », demanda-t-il.

Toph finit par se manifester par une question que personne n'avait posé jusqu'alors. « Dis-moi Siku, quand est la pleine lune ? »

Siku ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Grâce à sa maîtrise, elle pouvait se rendre compte avec une précision néanmoins relative du cycle de la lune. Aang réalisa la même opération, tant et si bien qu'il répondirent en même temps. « Dans une semaine environ »

« Donc si nous recevons une 'invitation' d'ici là, nous connaîtrons leur plan », conclut Toph.

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, il est un peu plus long que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de faire, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence (et aussi parce que je bouillonnais d'inspiration). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours très motivant et souvent constructif ! Au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre !**


	20. Chapitre 20 - Le Plan

**Bonjour à tous, et oui je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long que les précédents, vous plaira !**

 **Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes vraiment adorables, et je vous prie de pardonner mon absence de réponse. Un merci tout spécial à Isami, parce que ta review m'a carrément fait pleurer. Vous êtes tous si motivants, merci ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Je vous prie d'excuser par avance les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui auront pu se glisser dans le récit, je n'ai personne pour m'aider à me relire, j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suki arrive à la Nation du feu avec Inaka, et divulguent les informations dont elles disposent sur le Lotus Rouge. Sokka, averti par message du retour de sa femme, parvient à son tour à la capital où ils décident, avec Zuko, Aang, Ty Lee et Siku d'aller dans le Marais Brumeux, où les attendrait Toph, afin d'explorer la forteresse où est retenue Katara et élaborer un plan grâce aux racines du grand arbre banian, regorgeant d'énergie spirituelle permettant de visualiser l'environnement. Aang et Toph plongent dans ces racines, et découvrent que le Lotus rouge entraîne Katara à tuer Zuko._

*Chapitre 20 - Le Plan*

 _« Donc si nous recevons une 'invitation' d'ici là, nous connaîtrons leur plan », conclut Toph._

Zuko déglutit. Il avait une idée extrêmement claire de ce dont Katara était capable avec sa maîtrise du sang. Personne ne la mentionna, Zuko lui-même n'était pas censé le savoir. Cependant, il était au courant depuis le raid sur un des navires des Cuirassés du Sud où il l'avait vue s'en servir pour soumettre le capitaine du navire. Sur le moment, il avait eu un choc, mais il n'avait jamais craint que Katara ne s'en serve sur lui. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, ni entre eux, ni à qui que ce soit. Seule Katara savait qu'il était au courant.

« Quel plan ? », demanda Ty Lee avec inquiétude.

Zuko se lança dans un semblant de réponse. « La pleine lune, le moment où les maîtres de l'eau sont au sommet de leur puissance »

Aang lui jeta un regard inquiet. Zuko était-il au courant pour la maîtrise du sang ? Il avait toujours cru que ce dernier n'en savait rien. Cela dit, il avait combattu Katara en temps de pleine lune au Pôle Nord. L'Avatar soupira, pensant que Zuko faisait référence à cet événement, où elle avait été au comble de sa puissance. Il décida de garder l'information sur la maîtrise du sang pour plus tard. Il valait mieux que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant.

Il prit la parole. « Peut-être qu'avec l'état d'Avatar je pourrais renverser le combat, si combat il y a... »

« Ils n'accepteront jamais un combat si tu es son adversaire Aang. Ils peuvent avoir prévu un ordre différent pour Katara selon la situation. Souviens-toi de Jet », le coupa Sokka. Il savait grâce à son expérience avec Jet qu'il était possible de multiplier les ordres donnés sous hypnose.

Aang hocha la tête. Lui aussi se rappelait de Jet. Katara l'avait mentionné à quelques reprises lors de leur vie commune, ce qui au début avait tendance à rendre Aang jaloux. Il se souvenait en effet que lui et elle avaient flirté ensemble, avant que Katara ne découvre les sombres desseins de Jet. Elle regrettait néanmoins de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider alors qu'elle avait pu sauver à la fois Zuko et lui-même d'une mort certaine. Aang lui avait dit que rester dans le passé n'était pas une solution. Katara s'était alors emportée face à son terrible manque de tact. Zuko se rappela que plus tôt, ils en avaient parlé, mais il devait admettre avoir oublié ce détail. A présent qu'il s'en rappelait, il était d'autant plus inquiet pour Katara.

« Alors je devrais tout faire pour... réveiller Katara, avant qu'elle ne me tue », fit Zuko d'un ton grave. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués. « Je ne pourrais pas refuser une occasion de la sauver. Ce pourrait être la dernière »

Toph leva les bras, comme pour calmer les esprits. « Pour l'instant, aucune invitation ne nous est parvenue et elle ne semble pas en danger. En attendant... »

Elle replongea sa conscience dans les racines sous l'oeil étonné de ses compagnons. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Aang refusait d'y retourner pour l'instant, il ne craignait d'entrer en état d'Avatar tant il était bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu. Zuko était aussi à cran et serrait nerveusement les poings. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de cette situation ? Ils avaient attaqué l'un de ses principaux points faibles de manière brillante. Il se demandait même s'ils étaient au courant de cet état de fait. Zuko s'était dit qu'ils cherchaient à l'atteindre lui car il serait plus facile à défaire que l'Avatar, ce qu'il reconnaissait sans aucune hésitation. Retournant ce problème de mille façons dans son cerveau, il se dit peut-être que finalement c'était un piège pour Aang. Azula avait réussi à le tuer en état d'Avatar, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait recommencer. Un éclair et un moment d'inattention d'Aang suffiraient. Tout était compliqué.

Toph sortit de son voyage sensoriel avec un sourire. « J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle tapait du pied pour modeler la terre. Elle forma une énorme motte et d'un coup de pied sec, la motte se scinda en plusieurs niveaux, puis elle déplaça les quatre niveaux au sol pour tous les voir. Chaque étage était représenté en détails. Ce qui en ressortit fut un plan au détail près de la forteresse où était retenue Katara d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. C'était impressionnant. Elle avait même modélisé Katara selon l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Suki n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel dédale de couloirs.

Aang était impressionné. « Bien joué Toph ! »

« Ils ont de bons maîtres de la Terre parmi eux pour avoir créé une chose pareille », déclara Toph en contemplant son oeuvre. Elle s'assit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Maintenant, on peut commencer à échafauder des plans ! »

Elle leur indiqua point par point de quoi il s'agissait. C'était effectivement un labyrinthe très complexe avec de nombreux culs-de-sac. Le commandement était au plus profond de la forteresse. Toph eut un léger sourire face à ce défi. Elle pourrait mettre sens dessus dessous la forteresse avec un peu de maîtrise de la terre. Néanmoins, la question de l'évacuation des prisonniers en cas d'attaque s'avérait délicate. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur Aang et sa maîtrise de la terre, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Sokka était survolté. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait tenter une entrée ici et là. Pendant que quelques-uns attaquent le commandement, les autres peuvent faire sortir les prisonniers »

« Ils n'ont que des maîtres quasiment dans leurs rangs, se battre en sous-sol n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Sauf à tomber sur des maîtres de la terre », indiqua Toph. « Ils pourraient nous ensevelir, même si je les accuserais d'avoir volé mon idée »

Aang eut une moue indignée. « Tu veux les enfouir ?! »

« Tu veux sauver Katara ou pas ? Réveille-toi tête de flèche, ça ne finira pas bien cette histoire. En tout cas pas pour eux », rétorqua Toph avec arrogance.

Sokka reprit la parole. « Et si on endormait Katara ? On pourrait la transporter sans risques et trouver un remède à son hypnose ? Siku pourrait s'en occuper, j'en suis sûr ! »

Siku secoua la tête. « C'est trop risqué. Par contre si on parvient à l'immobiliser, je pourrais la guérir »

« Oh je sais ! Je pourrais bloquer son chi », fit Ty Lee, qui n'aimait guère l'idée d'utiliser des somnifères sur son amie. « Il faudrait juste faire diversion »

Aang préférait également cette solution. « Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu Zuko ? »

Ce dernier réfléchissait. Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de bloquer le chi de Katara. C'était très douloureux et d'après les dires de Suki, elle l'avait subi plusieurs fois quand elles étaient ensemble en prison. Néanmoins, c'était toujours préférable à un somnifère, bien plus risqué. « Je pourrais servir d'appât. Ty Lee et moi pourrions y arriver. Aang devra s'occuper du commandement, ils ont l'air d'être des maîtres puissants, surtout si ce Xai Bau est parmi eux... »

« Il ne l'est pas », affirma Toph.

Tout le monde tiqua. Comment était-ce possible ? « Tu es sûre Toph ? »

« Hé ! Depuis quand tu doutes de moi Tête de flèche ! C'est parce que je suis aveugle ? Pas autant que toi en tout cas ! », ironisa Toph. « J'ai vu la liste du commandement, il n'est pas ici »

Aang tiqua. « Alors, ce n'est pas le Lotus rouge ? »

« Si ! Mais il n'est pas là en tout cas », s'exaspéra Toph.

Zuko intervint. « Mon oncle a dit qu'il ne croyait pas Xai Bau impliqué directement dans cette histoire. Néanmoins, on ne sait pas où il se trouve, mais peut-être a-t-il un nom d'emprunt ? »

« Peu importe. On sait qu'il y a des maîtres puissants, on les a vu faire au Pôle Sud. Et manifestement, ils travaillent très bien en équipe et ont des bloqueurs de chi », fit Sokka. « De plus, ils pourraient utiliser leurs prisonniers comme boucliers humains »

Zuko en frémit d'horreur. Sokka avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas les attaquer sur leur propre terrain à eux seuls. Ce serait prendre le risque d'exposer les prisonniers à une mort certaine, voire pire encore. Observant le plan de la forteresse, Zuko cherchait une idée.

« Une infiltration serait peut-être possible non ? Si on ouvre un passage ici, qu'on trouve deux gardes et qu'on prend leurs uniformes ? », pointa-t-il sur un pan isolé de la forteresse.

Sokka se gratta la tête. « L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais c'est risqué. Il faudra une bonne diversion »

« J'ai l'intention d'envoyer des troupes faire diversion. Druk pourrait m'y aider », fit Zuko. Le feu destructeur de son dragon suffirait à les ralentir. Druk, qui volait non loin d'eux, à quelques kilomètres de là, lui fit savoir par leur lien télépathique qu'il l'aiderait dans sa tâche.

Sokka hocha la tête d'un air sombre. « Mon père enverra lui aussi des troupes. Ils ont osé faire du mal à ma petite soeur, ils vont le payer très cher »

Un silence palpable s'installa alors. Cette affaire était très complexe et ce qu'ils avaient fait à Katara, tout comme à Suki et aux autres femmes, était intolérable. Zuko s'inquiétait aussi pour sa mère et ses soeurs. Elles pouvaient servir elles aussi de levier de pression. Il s'estima déjà chanceux que Katara n'ait pas eu à subir de grossesse non-désirée. Mais pour combien de temps ? S'il la 'réveillait' en plein milieu de la forteresse, et qu'ils perdaient, ils lui feraient subir bien pire. Tant de scénarios catastrophes se bousculaient dans sa tête, chacun étant plus pénible que le précédent.

« On devrait manger, ça nous aidera à réfléchir », fit Sokka, fidèle à son estomac. Il sortit la viande chassée la veille ainsi que des baies et des fruits. Aang l'aida à faire un feu et Siku à préparer la viande, que Sokka ne cuisait jamais assez, bien trop pressé de manger.

Pendant ce temps, Zuko était perplexe. Il se demandait ce qu'il verrait s'il touchait les racines de l'arbre. La maîtrise du feu ne permettrait sans doute rien, mais que perdait-il à essayer ? Il avait besoin de la voir. Aang l'observa faire d'un oeil distrait. Zuko sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir, mais aucune image ne lui apparut. Déçu, il frappa sur la racine avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre. Aang qui se redressait alors, se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire voir par sa maîtrise, mais se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après ce que lui-même avait pu voir. Néanmoins il savait qu'il devrait s'y replonger ne serait-ce que pour connaître mieux cette autre version de Katara.

« Je pourrais peut-être te faire voir », commença Aang à voix si basse que Zuko l'entendit à peine.

Toph, qui elle bien sûr avait très nettement entendu l'Avatar, intervint. « Ne fait pas ça, ça lui fera plus de mal qu'autre chose »

« Je veux la voir ! », s'exclama Zuko, vexé que Toph ne le croit pas assez solide pour le supporter. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort cependant.

Toph lui flanqua un léger coup de pied, un de ses nombreux signes d'affection, qui le fit grogner. « Ce ne serait pas elle que tu verrais, et d'ailleurs », fit-elle en s'éloignant vers sa carte en relief faite à même le sol, « nous avons déjà de quoi aider Katara »

Sokka planchait déjà sur celle-ci, un morceau de viande en bouche et traçait à côté divers traits, que personne ne semblait comprendre à part lui. Siku, qui s'était approchée, tourna la tête pour essayer de saisir ce qu'il était en train de faire. On aurait dit qu'il élaborait divers tracés pour avoir plusieurs chemins et déterminer lequel serait le meilleur. Toph lui montra l'emplacement où se trouvait Katara lorsqu'elle l'avait vue. Elle songea que Katara serait difficile à battre seule. Elle avait mis hors d'état de nuire trois maîtres dotés de trois éléments différents.

Zuko resta éloigné, agacé par la situation, les yeux rivés sur les racines emplies d'énergie spirituelle. Il décida de ne pas repartir tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vue. Il voulait effacer toutes les images de Katara qu'il avait créé et qui étaient pour lui toutes plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres. Dans certaines, il la voyait couverte de blessures, dans d'autre elle était maigre à faire peur. Son esprit s'était ligué contre lui et s'acharnait à lui montrer les pires images possibles. Aang l'observa un moment puis décida d'essayer.

« Zuko, je vais essayer de te montrer », finit-il par dire.

Zuko fut surpris de ce changement d'avis. Il voyait qu'Aang lui-même ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée. S'armant de courage, il prit la main que lui tendait Aang. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer »

« Je suis prêt », répondit Zuko avec détermination.

Alors les yeux et les tatouages d'Aang s'illuminèrent brièvement et Zuko eut un vertige. Il voyait toujours Aang mais d'autres images s'étaient superposées à lui. Tâchant de se concentrer, il finit par voir plus clairement. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'arène souterraine. Seulement, celle-ci était vide. Aang à côté de lui l'emmena vers d'autres corridors. Ils entendirent d'horribles cris émaner d'une porte non loin d'eux, puis le silence. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux amis se figèrent sur place. Les deux individus portaient un enfant que Zuko crut reconnaître lorsqu'ils passèrent à quelques centimètres d'eux. En vérité, il se rendit compte que c'était un bébé semblable à ceux de la Nation du feu, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux dorés. Les tatouages d'Aang commencèrent à s'illuminer à travers le lien. Zuko avait du mal à se concentrer et les images se mirent à se brouiller de nouveau. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il voulait la voir. Seulement, la connexion fut rompue et Zuko tomba au sol.

Il jeta un regard à Aang, qui semblait lutter contre l'état d'Avatar, dans lequel il menaçait d'entrer. Le vent s'était mis à virevolter violemment autour d'eux. Il gémissait de douleur tandis qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Sokka éloigna Ty Lee vivement, il savait qu'Aang en état d'Avatar pouvait être incontrôlable. Une pensée horrible l'étreignit de l'intérieur, songeant qu'ils avaient probablement vu Katara, sa soeur. Et si Aang était sur le point d'entrer en état d'Avatar, ça ne devait pas être bon. Toph avait solidement planté ses pieds dans le sol pour lutter contre le vent. Zuko se redressa et s'approcha de lui. Il lui saisit le bras.

« Aang », fit-il doucement mais avec fermeté.

Ce dernier finit par s'apaiser en sentant quelqu'un lui empoigner le bras, pensant que c'était Katara. Elle avait toujours eu une poigne ferme. C'était toujours elle qui parvenait à le ramener sur terre. Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il se souvint. Katara n'était pas là. Elle était là-bas, au milieu des cris. C'était Zuko.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il, méfiant en voyant qu'Aang semble surpris de le voir.

Aang soupira. « Oui... Désolé »

« C'est rien », dit Zuko en le lâchant. « Tu n'es pas obligé de recommencer »

Bien que toutes ses pensées soient tournées vers Katara, il se préoccupait d'Aang. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus de bons amis, et Aang cherchait souvent les conseils de Zuko. Depuis leur mésaventure à Yu Dao, ils avaient appris à s'écouter et à s'entendre sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. S'ils ne s'étaient que rarement vus ces dernières années, un lien fraternel les unissait et les unirait toujours. Du moins était-ce ce qu'ils espéraient. Seulement, Aang ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Il avait lui aussi le droit de voir Katara, et il était certain d'être en mesure de le faire.

Aang serra le poing. « Je veux réessayer, je dois être fort »

« Viens donc t'asseoir, Tête de flèche, et mange. Tu recommenceras plus tard », intervint Toph en le forçant à s'asseoir au sol sans ménagement.

Ils mangèrent sans grande fanfare, écoutant les diverses blagues que tentait Sokka pour détendre l'atmosphère, avec l'assistance bienvenue de Kiyi. Zuko et Aang étaient absorbés par leur repas, et surtout par leurs pensées tournées vers Katara. De temps à autre, Zuko jetait un oeil sur le collier qui ornait son poignet. Ce bleu si intense lui rappelait ses yeux à elle. Étaient-ils toujours aussi bleus à présent ? Il l'ignorait. Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait voir si Aang réussissait. Toph avait peut-être raison. S'il la voyait en train de se faire torturer, il ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il devait la voir. Son instinct lui disait que c'était la chose à faire, et Toph avait dit qu'ils l'entraînaient à combattre. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison de la trouver en sale état, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas flancher. Il affronterait la réalité, et bien plus encore pour elle.

Aang se leva une fois son repas terminé. Il était déterminé. « Tu es prêt Zuko ? »

« Plus que jamais », fit Zuko, inébranlable.

Ils s'approchèrent des racines et s'assirent en tailleur à proximité des plus grosses d'entre elles. Ils joignirent à nouveau leurs mains. Les tatouages d'Aang s'illuminèrent et après quelques secondes de tournis, ils se retrouvèrent dans la forteresse. Les murs étaient alternativement recouverts de pierres lisses et sombres ainsi que de métal.

« Où crois-tu qu'on se trouve ? », demanda Zuko, alors surpris de pouvoir parler. Le lien était stable.

Aang réfléchit. « Si je ne me suis pas trompé, on est à l'étage où elle se trouve. Au précédent voyage, on était à l'étage du dessous... »

Ce fameux étage qui avait mis Aang hors de lui, menaçant alors le groupe avec l'état d'Avatar. Seulement, cet étage du dessous ne ressemblait guère à celui-ci. Celui du dessous était fait essentiellement de terre et de pierre, et était bien moins propre que celui-ci. Zuko soupira. Au moins, Katara n'était pas en bas. Néanmoins, l'étage était vaste, Zuko se rappelait à présent du plan de Toph. D'après ce qu'elle avait indiqué, Katara devait se trouver au fond à gauche.

« Suis-moi, je crois savoir où elle est », fit Zuko.

Ils avancèrent alors avec prudence, non par crainte de se faire repérer, mais par crainte de ce qu'ils pourraient voir. Ce qu'ils entendaient était déjà insupportable. Des cris féminins. Aang souffla pour se concentrer et maintenir le lien. Zuko était calme en apparence, mais bouillonnait intérieurement, essayant de se rassurer sur le fait que Katara ne devrait pas être en train de se faire torturer, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Néanmoins, il n'oubliait pas que c'était pourtant ce qui était arrivé au début, bien que Suki n'ait vu que les suites de ses tortures. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup parlé, pour éviter de causer plus d'inquiétude que nécessaire, surtout chez Zuko qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Ils finirent par localiser la pièce indiquée par Toph sur le plan. Prenant une longue inspiration, ils passèrent à travers la porte. Ils soupirèrent. La pièce était vide. Où était Katara ? Ils étaient pourtant passé par l'arène la première fois, et Katara n'y était pas non plus. Zuko essaya de reconnaître quelque chose dans la pièce qui pourrait confirmer que c'était bien celle de Katara. Il y avait une tenue noire semblant plutôt féminine car elle était assez fine à vue d'oeil, mais à part ceci, rien.

« Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé de pièce ? », bredouilla Aang.

Zuko réfléchit. « Non, j'ai bien vu ce que Toph a indiqué sur le plan. Où est-elle alors ? »

Brusquement, un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de lui. Et si Katara s'était réveillée et qu'ils étaient en train de la torturer de nouveau ? Zuko essaya de rester calme pour ne pas faire parvenir son stress jusqu'à Aang. Ce dernier décida d'aller explorer le reste, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Le lien resta stable malgré leurs inquiétudes grandissantes. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs de l'étage mais ne trouvèrent pas Katara. Ils tombèrent en revanche sur une pièce remplie de papiers concernant des comptes. Zuko se doutait déjà qu'ils devaient être financés par quelqu'un, cela ne faisait que confirmer son doute. Néanmoins, les noms étaient codés. Ils croisèrent des individus que Zuko identifia comme d'anciens membres du Dai Li. Ils n'arboraient plus l'habituel symbole de la police culturelle de Ba Sing Se, mais la coupe de leurs vêtements était caractéristique. Cela confirmait les dires de Suki et d'Inaka sur l'hypnose. Et ce n'était pas le seul élément à le confirmer.

« Wei, on a besoin de toi, elle s'est réveillée ! », entendirent-ils dans le couloir.

Zuko et Aang se jetèrent un regard et suivirent le Wei, qui vêtu d'un uniforme du Dai Li, se précipita à la suite de celui qui avait parlé. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ! », pesta-t-il.

Le Seigneur du feu tiqua. 'Encore ?', pensa-t-il. Cela signifiait que ce n'était pas la première fois, et que quelqu'un avait dû faire quelque chose de suffisamment violent pour heurter la conscience de Katara et lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Zuko n'osait imaginer ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

Ils descendirent les étages au pas de course. Un épouvantable vacarme se fit entendre et ils pressèrent alors le pas. Zuko n'avait aucun doute, c'était bien de Katara dont ils parlaient. Elle était là, il en était certain. Aang faillit rompre le lien lorsqu'il entendit Katara crier. Elle semblait s'être pris un coup. Ils traversèrent le mur. S'ils n'avaient pas été sous forme d'esprit, ils auraient été empalé par des cristaux de glace.

« Je vais vous tuer ! Tous ! », entendirent-ils vociférer.

Elle était là, encerclée par d'abord cinq, puis dix maîtres environ. Sa tenue noire était partiellement déchirée au niveau des cuisses. Zuko comprit alors ce qui avait dû se passer, et priait pour qu'elle tue l'homme qu'elle menaçait d'un pieu de glace tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Ce dernier avait la chemise ouverte. Il semblait terrorisé, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Néanmoins, si elle pouvait aisément le tuer, elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir de cet endroit. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, il faisait encore jour. Zuko mourrait d'envie de l'aider.

« N'approchez pas, ou je le tue ! », menaça-t-elle.

L'un d'eux lui rit au nez. « Tue-le en ce cas ! Mais tu ne t'échapperas pas d'ici. Ce serait dommage que ces chers enfants et leurs mamans en paient le prix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Katara se figea. Zuko et Aang en firent tout autant, bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils allaient blesser les enfants ! Et les mères ! Réalisant cela, une expression de rage se peignit sur le visage de la maîtresse de l'eau. Cependant, sous le choc de cette menace, elle desserra involontairement son étreinte. L'homme en profita pour lui flanquer un coup de coude en plein visage avant de s'écarter d'elle, qui trébucha en arrière sous l'effet du choc.

« Non ! », hurla Aang, que personne à part Zuko ne pouvait entendre.

Une femme arriva dans son dos et appuya avec rapidité sur des points précis de son corps pour lui bloquer le chi. Zuko la regarda avec horreur s'effondrer au sol, face contre terre dans un ultime gémissement. La femme la fit se redresser en la tirant par ses cheveux, tout en la gardant à genoux. Les yeux de Katara étaient emplis de haine. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, ils seraient tous morts. Néanmoins, ses membres tremblaient.

« Wei, on va le faire ici et maintenant », fit celui qui avait ri.

Le dénommé Wei s'avança et en quelques mouvements, il plaqua Katara au mur, ses bras, chevilles et sa tête enserrées par des blocs de pierre. Celle-ci tenta vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte du maître de la terre mais sans succès. Elle entreprit de fermer les yeux fortement. D'autres anciens membres du Dai Li arrivèrent et installèrent un cercle de métal en face de Katara.

« Ouvre les yeux ! », ordonna l'un d'eux.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtempérait pas, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et alluma une dague de feu tout près de son corps. Zuko s'avança pour l'empêcher, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait que regarder. Il brûla une partie de la combinaison de Katara qui décida de rouvrir les yeux. Cette fois, la haine avait fait place à la peur sur son visage. Elle savait que son esprit serait à nouveau emprisonné dans le néant et qu'ils la forceraient encore à tuer Zuko. Ce dernier était à côté d'elle et voulut lui attraper la main mais la sienne passa au travers à nouveau.

« Zuko... », souffla-t-elle. Ce dernier sursauta. Pouvait-elle réellement le sentir ? Un sourire d'espoir commença à naître sur son visage. Si elle pouvait le sentir, peut-être ne perdrait-elle pas espoir. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. « Pardonne-moi »

Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. C'était une prière qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, une prière pour qu'elle le pardonne si jamais elle parvenait à le tuer. Zuko lâcha un cri rageur. Il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et l'hypnose commença.

« Tu dois tuer Zuko »

Aang et Zuko hurlèrent de concert. « Non ! »

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Katara, priant pour qu'elle ne cède pas. Elle répondit faiblement. « Je... non... Je dois tuer... Zuko »

Les deux amis fermèrent les yeux, acceptant la défaite.

« Répète »

Sa voix se fit plus froide. « Je dois tuer Zuko »

Toute trace de la Katara qu'ils venaient de voir avait disparu. Son visage était parfaitement dénué d'émotions. Ses yeux étaient vides. Zuko ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage. C'était terrifiant de voir la personnalité de quelqu'un disparaître aussi facilement. Cela devait faire des semaines qu'elle subissait ce rituel. Ce fut plus qu'Aang ne put supporter et il rompit alors le lien. Ils étaient allongés contre le sol, ébahis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Les gars, vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? Aang est passé en état d'avatar », demanda Sokka avec prudence.

Zuko se redressa aussitôt, son visage figé dans une expression de colère. « Je vais les tuer »

Sa voix était si gutturale tout à coup que tout le monde en eut des frissons. Menaçant, une colère froide montant en lui, il se releva. « Est-ce qu'on a un plan ? », demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? », balbutia Sokka qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit la première chose qu'il partageât avec eux. Il s'attendait plutôt à un récit sur ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Zuko lui jeta un regard noir. Il parla de façon très articulée et sa colère monta à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. « Est-ce que. On a. UN PLAN ?! »

Il vit que tout le monde le regardait, et pour cause. Il n'était pas lui-même. Tous le savaient. Aang peina à se relever. Il avait entendu Zuko, et posa une main sur le dos de celui-ci qui sembla revenir sur terre. Il lâcha un cri d'énervement, exprimant sa colère.

Il soupira un grand coup et se tourna vers son audience. « Quoi ?! »

Tous semblèrent se réveiller et cessèrent de le fixer. Néanmoins, ils s'inquiétaient à présent pour la santé mentale de Zuko. Sokka toussota et reprit la parole.

« Si j'en crois ce qu'a vu Toph, il faudra au moins un bon bataillon pour venir à bout de cette forteresse. On pourrait y aller à 10, mais les chances de survie sont quasiment nulles, ils sont trop nombreux, maîtrisent apparemment presque tous un élément et ont une parfaite connaissance du terrain »

Toph sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je l'ai aussi, la connaissance du terrain »

Zuko tiqua. « Je peux envoyer un bataillon, mais guère plus. Nous avons été attaqués et avons perdu nombre de bons soldats, je crois que mes hommes au palais ont envie d'en découdre. Je ne peux pas envoyer plus de monde, cela ne ferait qu'entacher davantage l'image de mon peuple »

Il songeait à celui que Katara avait tenté, sans succès, de guérir. Ecrire et expédier les lettres annonçant le décès des soldats tués dans l'attaque perpétrée contre lui avait été très difficile. Néanmoins, Zuko savait que la moindre intervention militaire était très périlleuse diplomatiquement. N'avait-il pas promis une ère de paix et d'amour ? Il se souvint s'être trouvé très naïf après ce petit discours, mais l'optimisme ne lui faisait pas de mal à cette période. Il se devait de ne pas oublier son but, le but que Katara partageait avec lui et ses amis.

« On peut compter sur un groupe de guerriers du Pôle Sud », fit Sokka, appuyé par Siku.

« Le Royaume de la Terre pourrait peut-être nous aider aussi », pensa Zuko. Il n'entretenait pas de relations très étroites avec leur roi Kuei mais ce dernier avait un bon coeur.

Aang eut une idée. « Il faudrait rendre nos informations publiques. Peut-être décideront-ils de réagir ? Je pourrais peut-être vaincre leur chef »

« Ils ont failli tuer Zuko et ont réussi à défaire Katara. Même au Pôle Sud, tu n'as rien pu faire. Leur chef pourrait ne jamais nous affronter et laisser son 'armée' le faire », déclara Sokka.

Toph réfléchit. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir ? Ça ne peut pas être qu'une histoire de trafics n'étant plus aussi profitable qu'avant »

« Mon père souhaitait dominer le monde parce que cela lui plaisait ainsi. Je ne sais pas s'il faut voir au-delà », fit Zuko, néanmoins pensif. « Mon oncle disait que Xai Bau avait quitté le lotus Blanc car il avait selon lui failli à sa mission qui était de libérer le monde en décidant de servir l'Avatar »

Sokka se gratta la tête, son habituel tic signifiant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. « Ils veulent renverser les gouvernements en place, non ? L'Avatar n'est pourtant pas un leader »

Aang ne dit rien. Toph répondit sur un ton sarcastique. « Oh bah non, mais je te rappelle que son meilleur ami est Seigneur du feu, ça ne doit pas vraiment aider »

« Eh, c'est moi son meilleur ami, non ? », s'exclama Sokka, qui était de retour dans ses travers humoristiques.

Zuko pensait de nouveau à sa mère et à ses soeurs, qui pourraient être en danger. Pour se rassurer, il songea à son oncle, que rien ne pouvait ébranler dans sa maîtrise. Sa maîtrise du feu était légendaire. Il les garderait en sécurité. Une nouvelle pensée s'insinua en lui. Katara. Si jamais ils parvenaient à s'en sortir, elle serait constamment en danger elle aussi. Et il avait été incapable de la protéger. Soupirant, il essaya de ne pas ressasser ces idées noires. Il aimait Katara, et elle l'aimait, et était plus que capable de faire ses propres choix.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur le marais. Aang allait et venait grâce aux racines du Marais, glanant la moindre information pouvant servir leur cause. Sokka et Siku s'occupèrent du repas, que le premier engloutit en un clin d'oeil. Zuko s'était mis à l'écart après le dîner. Druk dormait déjà paisiblement. Il s'assit à quelques pas de lui, triturant nerveusement le collier de Katara du bout des doigts. Ce bleu lui rappelait ses yeux. Il se rappela son regard juste avant qu'Aang ne coupe le lien. Si vide, si dur. Et en même temps, ces minutes avaient suffi à lui prouver que la Katara qu'il connaissait si bien était toujours là quelque part, en train de se battre contre les techniques d'hypnoses inspirées du Dai Li. Sa mâchoire se crispa de détermination. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit libre de cette emprise. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il se reportait dans sa contemplation du collier. Il se rappelait sa berceuse, et avait mémorisé chaque mot. Néanmoins, il ne la chantait jamais ouvertement, mais ne faisait que la fredonner bouche fermée. Excepté que cette fois, quelqu'un l'entendit et se mit à fredonner avec lui. Zuko se pétrifia sur place. Sokka. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Katara me la chantait souvent quand on était petits », fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Zuko.

Zuko baissa les yeux sur le collier. « Elle me l'a chantée quand j'étais souffrant à cause de mon épaule. Elle me manque. Je ne supporte pas de la savoir là-bas »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, toi et Aang ? », demanda Sokka. Il était partagé. D'un côté il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui arrivait à sa soeur, de peur d'obscurcir son jugement, mais de l'autre, il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Zuko inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas craquer. « Je... Je crois que l'un d'eux a fait quelque chose qui lui a permis de se réveiller de l'hypnose. Elle a essayé de se battre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Puis... Ils ont réussi à la maîtriser et... Elle a été hypnotisée à nouveau. Ils ont menacé de blesser les enfants et leurs mères si elle ne coopérait pas. C'était effrayant »

Sokka hocha doucement la tête et baissa les yeux. Il reconnaissait bien sa soeur. Si la vie d'enfants était en jeu, elle se sacrifierait sans hésitation. Et savoir qu'elle se battait contre leur emprise lui donna du baume au coeur. Ils pouvaient la sauver. Cependant, tout deux savaient qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

« Elle me manque à moi aussi, et elle me manquera d'autant plus qu'elle sera occupée avec toi ! », fit Sokka avec un sourire dans la voix pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Zuko leva les yeux sur lui, perplexe. Sokka reprit. « Quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que Katara va rester au Pôle Sud alors que tu es à la Nation du feu, si ? »

Cette idée n'avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit de Zuko depuis sa disparition. « Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, avec moi ou non, cela m'importe peu tant qu'elle va bien »

Sokka fut rassuré. Sa soeur n'aurait jamais à craindre que Zuko ne lui impose ses décisions. Il lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi, elle aura besoin de toi quand on la retrouvera »

Zuko se retint de dire 'si on la retrouve' car elle était à présent si proche. Demain, lui et Aang y retourneraient pour essayer d'identifier un maximum de personnes et potentiellement trouver les traîtres à la Nation du feu. Avec toutes ces informations, ils pourraient agir en pleine connaissance de cause. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il la retrouverait mais il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'elle guérisse. Et même si elle ne guérissait jamais complètement, il ne l'aimerait pas moins pour autant, au contraire.

« Je serai là pour elle »

Sokka lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'approbation et rit, à voix basse néanmoins. « Je te ferai mordre la poussière si tu fais n'importe quoi »

Zuko sourit et retourna se coucher, rattachant le collier de Katara à son poignet dont il serra le pendentif. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Néanmoins, Aang ne pouvait pas dormir. Il décida de se replonger dans la forteresse. Il voulait revoir Katara, et s'assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui était fait.

Katara avait dîné dans sa chambre une mixture peu ragoûtante, puis s'était endormie. Il l'avait scrutée des heures et lui aussi pensait que la véritable Katara était toujours là quelque part. La nouvelle était froide et arborait un visage dur comme le marbre. Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde mais elle lui faisait peur. Elle semblait implacable, encore plus que Toph, qui ne l'était que lors de ses combats. La regarder dormir n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant, aussi avait-il décidé de continuer à fouiller cette prison. Trois gardes surveillaient sa chambre, probablement pour vérifier qu'elle ne se réveille pas à nouveau.

Aucun soldat n'était venue l'importuner ou pire encore. Personne ne l'avait battue ou torturée depuis son hypnose. Elle semblait en sécurité, même si son esprit était enfermé. Aang s'inquiétait néanmoins de ce que cette étrange Katara pouvait lui faire subir dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il passait de cellule en cellule, il y avait un quartier où les femmes enceintes étaient gardées précieusement de jour comme de nuit, sans doute pour éviter qu'elles n'attentent à leurs jours. Elles jouissaient d'un confort presque similaire à celui de Katara, et bien différent de l'autre quartier.

C'était le pire, encore que la nuit, l'endroit était assez calme. Cependant, les dégâts constatés eux n'avaient rien de paisibles. Il y avait là des filles battues, certaines ayant même perdu l'un de leurs membres ou de leurs yeux, et d'autres qui se tortillaient sur elle-même, vêtues de vêtements déchirés qui laissaient présager ce qui avait pu se produire. Après tout, les femmes enceintes ne l'étaient pas par hasard. Aang se souvint de la première fois où il y avait songé. C'était à l'époque où lui et Katara étaient ensemble. Comment un homme pouvait-il violer une autre femme ? Il eut presque un haut le coeur quand il entendit une discussion entre deux prisonnières. Elles semblaient venir du Royaume de la Terre.

« Tu as saigné cette semaine ? », demanda l'une.

L'autre, qui semblait toute frêle, répondit avec désespoir. « Oui », fit-elle à voix si basse qu'Aang dut lire sur ses lèvres. « Si... si je suis stérile alors... » Elle était terrifiée.

« Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! », rétorqua l'autre.

La plus frêle recroquevilla ses jambes. « Ils vont recommencer, encore et encore... Je veux que ça s'arrête »

La première ne répondit pas, visiblement désemparée et ne sachant quoi répondre. Aang sut qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse. Une pensée horrible lui parvint. S'ils n'avaient pas touché la Katara actuelle, avaient-ils violenté celle qu'il connaissait ? Il en était quasiment persuadé, mais voir le sort qui lui a peut-être été réservé lui vrillait l'estomac. Il finit par sortir de son exploration. Toph, qui ne dormait que d'un oeil, sentit à son coeur qui battait à la vitesse d'un cyclone qu'il avait vu des choses horribles. Lorsqu'elle avait fait le plan de la forteresse, elle s'était forcée à occulter l'aspect humain car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« Elle va bien ? », demanda Toph à voix basse.

Aang répondit, la gorge serrée. « Oui, elle dort, et personne n'est venu la voir, mais... »

« Je sais. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'arrêter sur le reste, mais je n'ai pas pu tout occulter », lui confia Toph. « On doit se concentrer sur notre objectif »

Le jeune homme se toucha nerveusement la nuque. Heureusement que Zuko n'était pas venu avec lui, il aurait probablement incendié le camp et serait parti les massacrer. Même s'il n'avait plus autant d'accès de colère, Aang savait qu'il était toujours capable d'exploser. Tout comme lui-même aurait pu facilement entrer en état d'Avatar s'il les avait vus en train de maltraiter Katara. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là éternellement. Ils devaient passer à l'action. Et ils le feraient. Les deux compères retournèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la Nation du feu.

* * *

De retour à la Nation du feu, Zuko commença à mettre en place un plan avec son oncle. Il savait tôt ou tard qu'il devrait rouvrir l'accès au palais à la cour royale, qui avait dû renoncer aux soirées mondaines - la plupart du temps organisées par Iroh - depuis l'attaque. Et à présent, il avait des noms. Celui de Bo Huong n'était évidemment pas apparu, ce dernier étant toujours à la Nation du feu, et il n'y avait aucun nom issu de la noblesse. Néanmoins, ils étaient tombés sur des sommes relativement importantes, utilisées pour "financer" leur entreprise sordide. Et il y avait une proportion assez significative de maîtres du feu. Certains devaient être originaires des colonies, mais d'autres l'étaient de la Nation du feu, c'était évident. Et cela expliquait comment ils avaient pu les encercler lors de l'attaque qu'il avait subie. Ils semblaient connaître très bien le palais. Un traître devait donc se trouver à la cour. Ce ne serait ni le premier ni le dernier. Et il le trouverait.

Prenant une pause avant de s'atteler à la tâche, il passa voir les cannes-tortues. Il venait toujours les nourrir lorsqu'il pouvait. Néanmoins, il vit que quelqu'un était déjà là. Il était pourtant tard. De dos, il la reconnut aisément. Elle avait toujours apprécié les robes à col.

« Maman »

Celle-ci se redressa en entendant sa voix. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, son visage se fendit d'un sourire. « Mon cher enfant », dit-elle doucement. « Viens t'asseoir »

Zuko hésita et finit par céder. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas profité de sa mère. « Il est tard »

« Tu te souviens quand nous nourrissions les cannes-tortues ensemble ? », fit-elle sans lui répondre. Elle passa un bras autour de son fils, qui se laissa faire.

Zuko sourit légèrement. « Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Je me souviens, la mère m'avait mordu une fois »

« Oui, je me rappelle », rit-elle avant de se pencher vers lui. « Ne jamais toucher les bébés d'une mère »

« Je me suis occupée d'elles en ton absence », dit Zuko.

« Je sais, elles ont bien grandi à présent, elles feront des bébés elles aussi », dit-elle doucement. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Zuko fut surpris par la question. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce qu'on lui demande comment il se sentait. « Je ne sais pas. Misérable, je suppose »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? », fit-elle, interloquée par la réponse avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais voir son fils amoureux lui réchauffait le coeur, en dépit des circonstances. « Katara »

« Oui », soupira Zuko. « Katara. Je vais bientôt la retrouver et pourtant je redoute ce moment. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, j'ai cru que pour une fois j'aurais le droit d'être heureux »

« Oh, Zuko », fit sa mère en le serrant un peu plus contre elle. « Tu as le droit au bonheur, et je sais que tu pourras la ramener. Ils ne peuvent pas gagner aussi facilement »

Zuko jeta machinalement un caillou dans la mare. « Peut-être que si »

« Ils ne gagneront pas », lui assura-t-elle en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Ursa savait que Zuko ne le pensait pas. Il n'abandonnait jamais, peu importe les difficultés. Elle tâcha néanmoins de ne pas trop lui en vouloir de penser ainsi pour le moment. Il fondit doucement dans les bras de sa mère. Au fond, il savait que tout était possible à présent. Il y a quelques jours ils ne savaient guère grand chose sur le Lotus rouge. Aujourd'hui, ils connaissaient par coeur la forteresse et ce qui était arrivé à Katara. Elle était toujours vivante et s'ils souhaitaient qu'elle le tue, elle resterait en vie et en bonne santé encore un moment. Il voulait être optimiste, c'était simplement plus facile d'être pessimiste. Il devait mobiliser sa Nation et ses troupes pour arrêter cette menace.

Zuko décida alors de planifier un discours officiel qui serait retranscrit dans les divers journaux de la Nation du feu. Ses conseillers avaient approuvé sa décision, en insistant bien sur le fait d'appuyer sur les crimes commis par le Lotus rouge. Cela ne devait pas sonner comme une déclaration de guerre, mais comme une décision de justice pour les citoyens enlevés par cette organisation criminelle. Néanmoins, un conseil de guerre était convoqué le lendemain soir. Il fallait organiser les troupes et sélectionner soigneusement les soldats, car il fallait des personnes solides pour supporter ce qu'ils pourraient trouver dans la forteresse de leurs ennemis. Zuko avait répété son discours jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Iroh l'avait retrouvé endormi sur son bureau.

« Mon neveu, tu devrais aller dormir. Demain sera une longue journée »

L'air hagard Zuko hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour protester, et rejoignit sa chambre. Le coin aménagé pour Katara était toujours là, ce qui lui tordit le coeur. Il attrapa l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi, et enfouit son visage pour sentir son odeur, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il pouvait encore la sentir, aussi décida-t-il de l'emporter avec lui pour dormir. Il n'ôta que ses bottes pointues et son armure, et s'effondra dans son lit.

 _« Je dois te tuer »_

 _Katara. Elle semblait différente. Froide. Vêtue de sa combinaison noire, elle s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant. Son regard était glacial. Un frisson de peur s'empara de lui. Que se passait-il ? Elle leva les bras et lança une puissante attaque contre lui._

 _Zuko ne s'y attendait pas et l'esquiva au dernier moment. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? « Katara, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu- Argh ! »_

 _Il sentit son corps dépossédé de sa volonté. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de résister. Ses bras se tordirent en des formes anormales, ce qui le fit atrocement souffrir. Katara utilisait ces gestes qu'il avait déjà vu. La maîtrise du sang. Elle compressa ses os si violemment qu'il sentit ses côtes craquer, le faisant hurler de douleur._

 _« Tu m'as trahie ! », hurla-t-elle._

 _Zuko tenta de lutter, en vain. Chaque fois qu'il mettait de la force pour se défaire de l'emprise de Katara, celle-ci raffermissait davantage son emprise. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle tant il souffrait. Ses os semblèrent se briser d'un coup, il ne tenait désormais plus que par la volonté de Katara. Elle allait réellement le tuer. L'avait-il vraiment trahie ? Était-elle ainsi parce qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvée à temps ? Parce qu'il avait perdu son temps avec les nobles de sa Nation alors qu'il aurait pu la sauver ? Peut-être méritait-il cette fin. Peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, il vit soudain Katara changer de forme. Il reconnut immédiatement celle qui prit sa place, avec son sourire narquois et ses cheveux noirs._

 _« Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle t'aimait, Zuzu ? », ricana Azula avant de lui envoyer une boule de feu bleu._

Zuko se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il se prit aussitôt la tête entre les mains lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. L'un des plus terrifiants qu'il ait pu faire. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur, mais il en vint d'autres et encore d'autres. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pleurer de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas honorable ! Il serra de son poing la pierre du collier de Katara. Il songeait qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Soit il la tuerait, soit eux la tueraient.

« Katara... », murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Il se recoucha et pleura longtemps jusqu'à se rendormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit des trainées de larmes sèches qui striaient son visage. Il alla dans la salle d'eau se rafraîchir et, confronté à son reflet dans le miroir, il eut un air résolu.

« Jamais je n'abandonnerais Katara », dit-il avec détermination.

Son visage fermé recomposé, il appela ses servants qui vinrent l'habiller et l'aider à nouer son chignon de Seigneur du feu qu'il orna de sa flamme habituelle. Aujourd'hui, la cour rouvrait. Ce qui signifiait retrouver ces jeunes demoiselles qui se pavanaient dans l'espoir qu'il épouse l'une d'elles, et retrouver les nobles qui pour certains ne souhaitaient que le voir échouer. Il ignorait s'il était prêt mentalement à s'infliger tout ceci, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Se réveiller sans elle à nouveau lui était pénible. Pourtant, elle n'avait dormi avec lui que de rares fois. En si peu de temps, elle avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur. Il finit par se lever, déterminé. Ils avaient toutes les cartes en main pour parvenir à leurs fins. Kao, entendant du bruit dans sa chambre, finit par rentrer avec les servants.

« Votre Majesté », fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Voici votre robe de cérémonie, comme vous l'avez demandé »

Zuko hocha la tête. « Habillez-moi »

« Tout de suite, votre Majesté », fit-elle en se tournant vers les deux servants qui la suivaient.

Sa robe de cérémonie était principalement composée de trois couches. Si Zuko pouvait s'en sortir avec les deux premières, l'armure qu'il devait mettre était relativement complexe. Ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour réussir à la lui mettre correctement. Sa mère vint frapper alors que Kao s'apprêtait à faire son chignon à Zuko.

« Oh Zuko, tu es... impressionnant ! », fit-elle avec un sourire. Impressionnant. Il se rappelait que Katara avait utilisé ce qualificatif aussi. Voyant le visage de son fils se décomposer quelque peu, elle changea de sujet. « Je pourrais te coiffer »

Zuko, surpris par sa proposition, hésita et jeta un regard entendu à Kao, qui se retira, abandonnant l'ornement du Seigneur du feu à Ursa. Celle-ci attrapa le peigne qu'utilisait habituellement Zuko lorsqu'il n'avait pas à mettre sa tenue de cérémonie. Zuko pensa qu'au moins elle ne pourrait pas s'indigner sur un chignon qu'elle aurait fait elle-même.

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Zuko soupira. « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un discours »

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Ton oncle dit que tu y as consacré toute ta soirée », l'encouragea-t-elle tandis qu'elle figeait enfin le chignon.

Zuko hocha très légèrement la tête, lui jetant un regard apaisé à travers le miroir qui leur faisait face. « Je suis content que tu sois là maman »

Elle sourit à son tour, ce qui le fit sourire aussi. Il s'étonnait presque de ne pas avoir perdu sa capacité à sourire. Ursa termina son ouvrage en plaçant son ornement dans son chignon. Il se releva. Soupirant, il jeta un léger regard par la fenêtre du Palais. C'était l'effervescence dehors. Il priait pour que la réouverture de la cour soit une bonne idée.

« Tu devrais manger un peu avant d'y aller, mon chéri », lui conseilla sa mère.

Zuko hocha la tête et vit que sa mère était surprise de constater si peu de résistance. Elle ne dit rien cependant et ils sortirent de la chambre. Kiyi les attendait pour déjeuner, en compagnie d'Iroh et de toute l'équipe Avatar. Hua était assise entre ses deux parents et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Toph elle était déjà en train de manger. Aang attendait patiemment Zuko pour commencer. Kiyi, voyant son frère, sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Ce dernier la rattrapa au vol.

« Zuzu ! », rit-elle. Puis elle eut une moue agacée. « Bouh, c'est pas facile de te faire un câlin avec ton armure là »

Zuko sourit à nouveau. C'était toujours très étrange pour lui de recevoir toute cette affection. Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de penser à Azula dans ces moments-là. Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner et Zuko se prépara à son discours officiel. Aang avait décidé de venir avec lui pour le soutenir dans sa volonté de paix. Il avait revêtu son habit de cérémonie avec son médaillon gravé du symbole des Nomades de l'Air. Iroh était là lui aussi, même s'il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les rangs de la famille royale, en bas des escaliers du haut desquels étaient déclamés tous les discours du Seigneur du Feu.

« Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée mon oncle ? », s'inquiéta Zuko, qui lui avait pourtant demandé son avis au moins trois fois la veille.

Iroh hocha la tête. « Mais oui ! La Nation du feu a toujours aimé montrer sa force, et rouvrir la cour nous permettra de parvenir à nos fins ! »

Zuko eut une moue satisfaite. Il prenait la bonne décision. Prévenant l'annonceur, il rajusta sa robe. Ses mains étaient un peu moites, mais il pouvait le faire.

« Agenouillez-vous devant votre Seigneur du feu »

Il s'avança solennellement en haut des marches de la cour du palais, vêtu de son imposante robe de cérémonie. Celle-ci lui donnait toujours une impression de grandeur, dont il se servait avec de plus en plus d'habileté pour faire régner son autorité. Les personnes les plus importantes de la Nation du feu étaient présentes devant lui. Aang se tenait juste à côté de lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était là que pour la forme et parce qu'il soutenait Zuko, il savait que c'était à Zuko de parler. Si ce dernier était toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire des discours, cette fois, sa peur semblait avoir disparu. Uniquement de la détermination saupoudrée de sa colère habituelle. Son visage était grave. Invitant ses concitoyens à se relever, il inspira profondément.

« Mes chers concitoyens, c'est le coeur lourd que je me présente à vous aujourd'hui car je vous dois la vérité.

L'organisation qui menace notre Nation et la paix est connue sous le nom du Lotus rouge. Ils ont enlevé et séquestré des dizaines de personnes à travers les différentes nations et ont essayé d'attenter à ma vie, ma vie que j'ai juré de dévouer à ma Nation. Nous savons où se trouve leur organisation, et afin de venger les soldats morts pour défendre ma famille, ainsi que pour sauver les femmes et enfants qu'ils détiennent, je m'engage avec l'appui de notre armée, à les défaire »

La foule commença à parler avec enthousiasme. Ils étaient ravis de pouvoir à nouveau guerroyer, et cette fois pour une cause juste. Les nobles présents semblèrent acquiescer. Iroh était resté légèrement en retrait, afin d'observer les réactions de ces derniers. Zuko devait absolument renouer le dialogue avec eux pour que le plan se déroule ainsi que prévu. Seuls les fidèles de Bo Huong semblaient sceptiques. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Bo Huong était toujours surveillé. Zuko laissa la foule s'exprimer quelques instants, jeta un regard à Aang qui lui fit un léger sourire pour l'encourager, avant de reprendre.

« En outre, nous savons que des traîtres se cachent au sein de la Nation du feu et nous les trouveront. S'ils venaient à se révéler d'eux-mêmes et à nous apporter les moyens de protéger notre peuple, ils bénéficieront de ma clémence. S'ils ne le font pas, ils seront punis avec la sévérité qu'imposent nos lois.

J'ai juré de préserver la paix. Ces criminels ont souhaité la briser, pas uniquement en m'attaquant moi, mais en attaquant nos alliés et en mettant en péril le Mouvement de Restauration de l'Harmonie. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Nos citoyens méritent que justice leur soit rendue, et cela ne leur sera jamais dénié. Notre Nation est forte et sage, aussi je vous demande de coopérer avec nos alliés le temps que cette organisation soit démantelée et les dégâts qu'elle aura causé réparés. Plus que jamais, nous devons nous montrer forts »

La foule applaudit ce discours. Même si certains demeuraient sceptiques, il était question de protéger la Nation du Feu et de montrer à nouveau la force de celle-ci. Aang fit un sourire à Zuko, qui garda néanmoins son air sérieux.

« Veuillez annoncer mon décret », indiqua Zuko à son porte-parole qui tenait en sa main l'ordre de réouverture de la cour. Il n'aimait pas spécialement faire déclamer ses décrets, mais la noblesse insistait pour garder cette tradition. Iroh lui avait conseillé de s'y soumettre. Aang trouvait lui aussi cela curieux mais ne pipa mot.

Ce dernier déplia solennellement le parchemin et tous dans l'assemblée se turent.

« Par décret royal de sa Majesté, le Seigneur du feu Zuko, Premier du nom, la cour royale sera rouverte à la noblesse de la Nation du Feu à compter de ce jour et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre »

Les nobles furent beaucoup plus enthousiastes tout d'un coup. L'idée de pouvoir reprendre leurs nombreux complots politiques pour parvenir à asseoir la position de leur famille les réjouissait, et Zuko n'en était pas dupe. Satisfait. Zuko se retira alors et expira un grand coup, comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant toute la durée de son discours.

« Super discours, Zuko ! », s'exclama Aang.

Zuko se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux. Puis voyant le sourire d'Aang, il sourit légèrement à son tour. « Merci Aang »

« Maintenant que la cour est ouverte », commença Aang. « As-tu repéré des traitres dans la liste que Suki a fournie ? »

Zuko hocha légèrement la tête. « La plupart sont au sein de l'organisation, cependant il y a quelques personnes de la petite noblesse qui y figurent. Je dois les amadouer pour avoir leur confiance »

« C'est un bon début ! », s'exclama Aang.

'Toujours optimiste', pensa Zuko. « Je devrais aller accueillir la cour », dit-il.

Iroh, qui entrait justement dans la pièce, acquiesça. « C'est la coutume, mon neveu »

Il savait combien son neveu abhorrait les courbettes que lui faisaient les nobles. Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour éviter de laisser son agacement poindre davantage.

« Faites venir ma soeur, mon oncle », demanda-t-il.

Iroh sourit. « Elle t'y attend déjà »

Zuko se dépêcha alors, laissant Aang en compagnie d'Iroh qui lui proposa un Pai Sho. Il aurait dû savoir que Kiyi serait excitée à cette idée. Il priait pour que tout se passe bien. Entrant dans la salle du trône, il vit Kiyi assise sur ce dernier. Elle portait l'une de ses plus jolies robes et arborait des bijoux imposants pour son petit visage. Les bijoux étaient vraiment ses accessoires préférés. Elle lui fit un grand sourire malicieux.

« C'est moi le Seigneur du feu maintenant ! », rit-elle, guillerette.

Zuko jeta un regard à la porte qui était toujours fermée. Les nobles pourraient attendre quelques minutes. « Oh vraiment ! Et que fais-tu de ton frère alors ? »

« Je le jette en pâture aux nobles ! », plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton faussement prétentieux.

Zuko prit un air faussement offensé et s'inclina. « Oh et bien, si sa Majesté l'ordonne... Seulement, je crois que c'est à vous, Seigneur du feu, d'ouvrir les portes ! »

Kiyi devint plus hésitante. « Ça va, ça va, je te laisse la place ! Je suis trop petite pour ce trône de toute manière », fit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

Reprenant son air sérieux, il jeta un regard entendu à Kiyi. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Celle-ci comprit le message et descendit sagement vers Zuko, prenant place à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui prit la main quelques secondes. Kiyi fut surprise, mais comprit qu'il essayait de faire descendre leur nervosité à tous les deux. Il lui lâcha la main et ordonna qu'on ouvre les portes. Celles-ci ouvertes, les nobles entrèrent.

« Que le jeu commence », se murmura Zuko. 'Un jeu qu'il nous faut gagner'

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre plus que d'ordinaire vous aura plu ! Petit jeu de mots avec le titre (le Plan pour sauver Katara, et le Plan élaboré par Toph avec sa maîtrise exceptionnelle de la terre) ! L'aviez-vous repéré ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, à donner votre point de vue !**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes des trésors ! Merci !**

 **En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
